THE GAME THAT CHANGED IT ALL
by Eternally Addicted
Summary: Lonesome and second-guessing his career as a baseball player, Edward never imagined that it would only take one foul ball to turn his world upside down. Would he embrace it, or would he strike out, never knowing true love? AH/CANNON COUPLES.
1. Prologue

**Hey to all of you out there. I am really excited to be posting my very first fanfic story. In fact this is my first attempt at writing anything since I got out of high school. Shhh don't ask - it was way too long ago. LOL I can't promise it will be fun and fluffy all the time, but if you hang around until the end I promise to make it worth the wait.**

**Now I would not be here without some help from some friends I have made along the way and I always give credit where credit is due. They all have some really great stories and I hope you will go check them out. You can find them on my favorite author's page.**

**Cydrnya Marie (aka CM) - You are the best Beta a girl could ask for. I would not be here if not for your encouragement. I can't thank you enough for all your help. **

**Fragile Human- Thank you for being my spelling bee and 2nd Beta. I am going to need you both to get me through this. **

**I send lots of Edward lemonade to you both. Play nice together. LOL**

**Twilight28- You always make me laugh and now you get to turn the tables on me and try to pick my brain and figure out what I am gonna do. That does not mean I will stop trying to figure yours out. LOL If I could I would send Peter Facinelli for you to have all to yourself.**

**I promise to get the first chapter up soon. Hopefully in the next day or two.**

**I have always been a faithful reviewer for all the stories I have read. And there are a lot. So I just ask that you show me the same love that I have shown you.**

**Happy reading to you all.**

**Disclaimer:**

All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. Stephenie Meyer owns anything and everything relating to Twilight and its characters. No copyright infringement is intended.

The original aspects of this story—all of the original characters, plot, names, nicknames are all the property of the author—eternally addicted_. __**Unauthorized use of such material is plagiarism. In simple terms—it's theft. **_I am in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise mentioned in this story, including those related to the St. Louis Cardinals and Major League Baseball. _**No reproduction, downloading, copying, reposting, or any other kind of redistribution of this story or its contents is permitted without my express written authorization.**_

* * *

**Prologue**

**EPOV**

It was as if time was standing still. We stood there staring at one another, neither one of us speaking. The room was so silent that I could have sworn I could hear her eyes blinking.

"Bella, say something," I practically begged, our already intense gaze intensifying, making my heart hammer out of my chest.

She stood there silent; I could see the tears brimming in her eyes.

I reached for her hand but she pulled away. The gesture caused my heart to sink and my own tears threatened to pool in my eyes. I swallowed hard, trying to suppress the lump that was rising fast in my throat.

"I can't, Edward. I just can't," she whispered softly and finally broke our stare. She turned away from me, causing my heart to break as she took a few steps.

"Don't!" I screamed, scaring myself.

She stopped but didn't turn around.

I strode over to her and took a hold of her elbow, forcing her to face me. Even though her body was facing towards mine, her head was down. I reached for her chin and lifted her face to meet her tear-filled eyes with mine.

Cupping her cheeks with my hands, I brought my lips to hers. I was determined to show her that I meant what I'd said—that this was what I wanted.

She tried to fight it at first but I wouldn't allow it. I kissed her lips while my thumbs caressed the apples of her cheeks.

She melted a little and reached in front of us, fisting my shirt in her hands. I wrapped my arms around her waist and pulled her closer to me, our kiss deepening.

As we continued to kiss, she let go of my shirt and put her palms against my chest. I sighed in content as she was finally giving in.

I continued to kiss her and massage her tongue with mine, loving the taste of her strawberry gum; I just couldn't get enough. My heart was finally coming back from that split-second that had broken it, when I'd thought she was leaving.

I slowed down our kiss until it was a few chaste kisses across her soft, sweet lips. Her eyes were still closed as she took a deep breath and let it out. Then Bella did the one thing that I never expected.

She pushed against my chest and whispered, "Let me go, Edward. It's what's best for both of us. Let's stop pretending."

I nearly choked, feeling as though my heart had jumped into my throat from her words.

She gave me one last kiss on the cheek then whispered, "Just let me go." She turned around and walked out the door.

I heard her car door slam, the engine rev, and her tires screech as she pealed out of my driveway. The sounds cut through me like a knife to my heart. I looked around my now empty house—never in my life had I felt more alone than I had at that moment.

I felt the anger boil in my blood. I cursed my career and picked up my glove sitting on my kitchen table and threw it against a picture on the wall, causing it to fall and shatter to pieces.

I slumped to the floor as the world around me started to crumble. How was I going to live now that she was gone? My house had once felt cold and lonely then she'd walked into it and helped make it a home. Now with her gone, it was back to the cold, lonely house.

How could I live here now, alone without her?

I wouldn't be able to…Not after Bella walked into my life and left her footprints on my heart.

* * *

**You can find pictures to go with this story on my blog. The link is on my profile page. Remember reviews are like kisses from Edward. I need lots!**

**Thanks for reading!**

**EA**


	2. Disabled List

**Hi everyone and thank you so much for all the reviews and alerts. I can't tell you how good it makes me feel every time I get one of those emails.**

**Thank you Cydryna Marie and Fragile Human for all you beta goodness. You guys are great. **

**Disclaimer:**

All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. Stephenie Meyer owns anything and everything relating to Twilight and its characters. No copyright infringement is intended.

The original aspects of this story—all of the original characters, plot, names, nicknames are all the property of the author—eternally addicted_. __**Unauthorized use of such material is plagiarism. In simple terms—it's theft. **_I am in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise mentioned in this story, including those related to the St. Louis Cardinals and Major League Baseball. _**No reproduction, downloading, copying, reposting, or any other kind of redistribution of this story or its contents is permitted without my express written authorization.**_

* * *

**EPOV**

I had just finished getting another physical. I was sitting in the trainer's office waiting to get the clearance I needed to be removed from the fifteen day disabled list … _Again_.

I had been injured before given the way I sacrificed myself to make every play, but there was something about this injury that had me re-thinking my entire life as a baseball player. As far as my injuries went, this season was turning out to be one of the worst in my career.

I wanted to help my team win in any way I could. If that meant diving head-on into the ground or climbing the wall in the outfield to catch a ball, then I did it. However, being the star center-fielder for the St. Louis Cardinals was starting to take its toll on me, both physically and mentally. I loved my job. I loved the game of baseball. Only now**,** at the age of thirty-three**,** I was starting to wonder if I would be able to do this much longer. I kept holding out, wanting to win a World Series, but how much longer could I continue to do so?

There was also the fact that I was tired of being alone. It had always been difficult to find someone who was willing to give up so much of their life to be with a professional baseball player. Playing 162 games a season, half of which were played on the road, made it hard to find someone who would stick around for longer than a few dates. Finding someone who wanted a long-term relationship and who could also handle that kind of schedule had never happened for me. Not like it had for my brother**.**

If only I could have been lucky like my brother, a fellow baseball player, and on the same team no less. He had married his high school sweetheart right out of college and Emmett and Rose were now expecting their second child any day.

Even my baby sister, Alice, had met her soul-mate and had been married for five years. Alice had also met her husband, Jasper, in high school when his family had moved to Forks. They had been inseparable from that point on.

Not me. I had dated socially but had never found anyone who was worth more than a casual date or would seem willing to actually live this lifestyle. Not to mention someone who wanted to be with me for who I was as a person, not for the glitz and glamour that came with dating a professional baseball player.

My thoughts were interrupted when the trainer and my coach entered the room to let me know I had indeed cleared the physical. I would be activated and put back on the roster immediately. Coach Jenks had also informed me that even though I would be back in the dugout with the team tonight, I probably wouldn't play until tomorrow's game.

I headed to the locker room where the rest of the team was preparing for tonight's game. We were playing the Chicago Cubs and things were always intensified by the rivalry between the two teams.

Everyone was glad to have me back for this series, including Emmett. He came over to my locker, giving me a hard smack on my back just to let me know how glad he was to have me back.

As happy as he was, he could tell something was up.

"Dude, for someone who should be bouncing off the wall to get back out there on the field, you sure look like you're a million miles away. What's up with that?"

"Em, do you ever wonder how long we'll be doing this? Do you ever think it might be time to hang it all up?" I asked, sitting on the bench in front of my locker and running my hand through my always disheveled hair.

Emmett was our starting catcher and had been for a few years now. Being three years younger than me, he still had plenty of drive left in him to continue playing, at least for a few more years.

"Ah, Eddie, come on. Did you get all soft sitting out the last couple of weeks? What's got your jockstrap all twisted and bunched up?" he joked as he plopped down next to me on the bench.

"I don't know, man," I sighed. "I'm just starting to wonder if there isn't more to life than this game. If I had someone at home for me like you have Rose, I don't know that I would be back out here risking another injury."

"Look, Edward, maybe it's time you crawled out of that hole you've made of your life and got out and find someone. You're not getting any younger, big bro."

"You may be right, Emmett, but I haven't got a clue were to start. Don't go getting ideas either. You are _not_ going to fix me up with another one of Rose's desperate single friends."

"After the last hook up with what's her name? Krissy? I wouldn't even think of it. Poor girl, you sent her running like a frightened rabbit."

"Emmett, by the end of the night she had all my money spent and she couldn't even remember my name," I said, glaring at him.

"Dude, she was smoking. The least you could have done was tapped it."

"Shut the fuck up," I growled which only caused him to laugh. "You can be a real ass sometimes, Emmett."

He slapped my back and offered me some brotherly advice. "Stop worrying so much, bro. When you meet the girl of your dreams you'll know it." He then stood up and walked away to start his pre-game warm up.

"My brother, the love doctor," I yelled after him. He turned, bowing his head at me while sporting a shit-eating grin on his face.

As I sat there on the bench frustrated, I ran my hands through my messy bronze hair once again and then pinched the bridge of my nose. Both were habits I had picked up from my father years ago.

When thinking of how much longer I would continue to play, I had often wondered if I should have followed my father's wishes for me. He had always wanted me to go to Med School and I'd had the grades to go to any one I wanted. Carlisle had wanted me to follow in his footsteps, attending Dartmouth and becoming a cardiologist like him. He certainly was one of the best—always doing research studies and traveling around to various conventions. He was a very well known, highly revered cardiologist and had made a great name for himself.

The thought of going to med school had often crossed my mind as it would have taken me far away from the small town of Forks, Washington where I grew up. During my senior year in high school I had made the choice to attend the University of Washington. It had allowed me the opportunity to continue playing baseball as well as keeping the option of med school open.

In my sophomore year at U of W, I had met the one and only serious girlfriend I ever had—Tanya Denali. She was a beautiful strawberry-blonde bombshell. Two years later, I had entered the baseball draft. After many arguments, Tanya had decided she didn't want to follow me around while I was traded from team to team. She hadn't wanted to give up her dream of obtaining her Master's in Psychology by having to relocate, stating changing schools at this point in her studies wasn't an option she wanted to explore. It had ended our relationship.

All I could think of was if someone who had loved me and had spent two years of her life building a relationship with me, constantly talking of the future she wanted with me, wasn't willing to attempt this lifestyle, how could I expect anyone else to want it? To want _me_? Tanya had known that baseball was a major part of my life. Yet when it had come time for her to make even the smallest sacrifice for the sake of our relationship she had outright refused.

To keep playing or not wasn't going to be an easy decision to make. The only thing that didn't play any part in my decision was money. I had played for the better part of the past ten years and had earned millions of dollars. My earnings, along with the money I had inherited when my grandparents passed, gave me more money than I knew what to do with.

Out of nowhere I heard the coach yell, "Cullen, get dressed. Clearwater just sprained his ankle in pre-game warm-ups so looks like you're in tonight after all."

_Time to stop sulking and put my game face on._

"Great," I muttered to myself. This meant since I was just coming back and Seth Clearwater was out for at least tonight's game, I would have to deal with Jacob Black.

Jake was a very talented ball player who had been drafted right out high school. He had spent the last few years making short appearances in the big leagues when the need for him had occurred. Now, having paid his dues in the minors, he had become a permanent fixture in the dugout. This allowed him to play at least one game out of every series to give one of the 'regulars' a day off. He had been playing every day during my recent stint on the DL.

Jake's biggest downfall was not how he played the game, but his personality. He was always coming off as being cocky. He treated the veteran players as if he deserved to be there more than they did. I had tried to take him under my wing and be sort of a big brother slash fatherly type figure for him, but he had blown off any advice I had offered. I was certain that if I chose to retire he would gladly take my place as the starting center-fielder.

I headed out of the locker room onto the field to get warmed up and loose for the game. The last thing I needed was to get hurt again due to not warming up properly. If that happened, I might not have to make the choice about playing any longer; the team could end up making it for me.

As I was running across the field, I noticed we had a sold-out house tonight. That didn't really surprise me though. The fan base we had here in St. Louis was among the best in the sport. We would be sold-out all weekend since it was Father's Day weekend and the Cubs were in town. It also helped that the club had put together a lot of great promotions, as well as a few charity events.

Tomorrow would be another night game. The game on Sunday, Father's Day, would be an afternoon game. This would be the first year since Emmett and I had been on the same team that our parents would not be here. Carlisle was out of town at a medical convention and our mom had decided to go with him so that at least if he worked the better part of the day, they would be able to have a nice dinner together.

Sunday after the game, myself and a few of the other guys on the team were going to head to the local hospital to visit some fans who were hospitalized in the cancer treatment unit. We had teamed up with a local charity organization that I had personally worked with many times before. After having lost my grandmother to the horrible disease, I made it a mission to help those in similar situations. In fact, the directors of the organization, Ben and Angela Cheney, were going to be at the game tomorrow night.

I was actually quite close to Ben and Angela. Ben was an old college buddy and when he and his wife had started the organization, he had contacted me about being a sort of celebrity spokesperson to help them raise funds to fight cancer. They had been running their charitable organization for about five years now and they were going to be honored tomorrow night for all the work they had done in our community. Along with the team's owners, I would be presenting Ben and Angela with a commemorative plaque and a huge donation check.

Finished with my warm-up routine, I headed over to the dugout. Of course Jacob Black was already sitting there with a smug look on his face.

He wasted no time to start ribbing on me. "So, Cullen, I see you got lucky tonight."

"No, Black, it's you who got lucky. I was returning anyways and you'd be on the bench if not for Clearwater getting hurt," I replied. I knew different but he didn't.

He smirked and said, "Listen, you're getting old, gramps. When are you going to learn that it's time to hang it up? Give these guys a real center-fielder that doesn't keep getting injured like the old man he is."

Little did he know I was considering that very thing. But I certainly wasn't going to let him know that.

I practically growled at him, "Jake, you and I both know I can still run circles around you in the outfield. The real question is, when are you going to stop being afraid of running into the wall so you can actually catch the ball? And actually, if you ever stopped being such a pompous ass you just might one day wake up and realize that you'll never have that starting spot as long as I'm here." With that I walked away to get something to drink before the game started.

This also took away his chance to make any kind of a reply. Although I was sure by the end of the game, or in the locker room after, he would have a smart ass remark ready for me.

_Time to forget about him and everything else. Time to get focused on the game._

**BPOV**

Ugh. At last it was Friday. I had been looking forward to some time to relax after the crazy week I'd had. Normally work was not quite so hectic, but we had a lot going on right now. I had worked late almost every night to help Ben and Angela get ready for this weekend's big charity event with the St. Louis Cardinals. Our charity events weren't usually this stressful, but with this being Father's Day weekend it was a special event. Not to mention what was going on Saturday night; I would have to endure a night at the baseball game. If it weren't for my boss Angela Cheney, and her husband Ben, I wouldn't be going.

It wasn't that I didn't like baseball. I had certainly spent many evenings watching games on TV with my dad Charlie when I was younger. I would just rather spend my time relaxing and curling up with one of my favorite books.

However, this time I was expected to be there and I didn't see any way around it. Ben and Angela were going to be honored on the field before the game for all the charity work they had done in the local community. They were quite excited to be recognized like this and were thrilled to be receiving the huge donation the St. Louis Cardinals were giving to them. I was also happy to see them get this award; no one deserved it more than they did. They were avid, die-hard sports fans and it was why they teamed up so often with the Cardinals for various charities.

They got the double whammy, free tickets to the game as well as helping one of many organizations in the local community. I wasn't talking about some seats up in the nosebleed section either. They had been given the best box seats, down in the front row right behind the Redbird's dugout. If I remembered correctly, Ben had gone to college with one of the guys on the team, and the guy had done a lot of special appearance type stuff for them. However, that was about all I knew of him.

Angela had once told me he was absolutely gorgeous, so he was probably one of those stuck on himself pro-athletes that could get any girl anywhere.

_Probably had a whole slew them, _I thought. _That kind of guy is so not for me._

As I stepped out of the elevator into the parking garage, I smiled when I saw my car. The vintage Chevy truck I'd had died a few months ago and I had found the perfect replacement. I usually frowned on people that bought ostentatious things, never understanding the need to flaunt your money that way, but I couldn't help myself from buying this car. Especially after seeing the movie _Transformers._ The 2010 Camaro even had the yellow and black paint scheme from the movie—my own personal version of Bumblebee.

The one thing I hadn't thought about when getting this car was the attention it would draw to me. I hated being the center of attention and avoided it whenever possible. My car seemed to attract the wrong kind of guy and then there were the sneers from the women with them. There was also the redundant teasing I got from Angela. She would say "you know, Bella, if you would relax and let your guard down once in a while, that car might just snag a guy for you". To which I would reply, "I've been alone for most of my twenty eight years, I don't need a man to define my life now".

I could never admit to her just how lonely I would get sometimes. She often invited me to have dinner with her and Ben, but knowing the long hours they put in at work, and the fact I felt like the third wheel impeding on what little alone time they got, I often declined the invite.

I didn't really have anyone else here. My parents were the only family I had and they were back in Phoenix where I had grown up. So it was me and my cat Sox. We would just have to make the best of it. As I thought of that I laughed at myself, Isabella Marie Swan. I would be an old unmarried cat lady with a flashy car. What an image.

I picked up my cellphone and called to order some Chinese takeout. If Saturday and Sunday were going to be filled with baseball and charity events then I was going make the most of tonight.

Arriving home, Sox was waiting loyally by the front door meowing for his dinner. "Alright you silly fur-ball, hang on a minute and let me get out of these clothes."

Acting like he knew what I had said, I could see him run into the kitchen and jump onto the counter to wait.

I made my way down the hall and into my bedroom. Kicking off my shoes and tossing them into the closet, I pulled off my skirt and blouse. I threw them in the hamper and went over to my dresser and dug out a pair of my favorite sweat pants and my over-sized college t-shirt.

By this time, Sox had come to find me. "Okay, let's go get you fed."

I carried him into the kitchen and set him down on the floor and took a minute to pet him. He loved being scratched behind his ears. I then opened the can of food and put it, along with fresh water, in his dish. Grabbing the Chinese I had picked up and a can of Coke, I headed back to the living room. After getting comfy on the big over-sized sofa, I turned the TV on, popped open the soda and ate my dinner.

The sound of my phone ringing startled me. Looking at the caller ID, I saw it was Angela. "Hey, Ang, what's up?"

"Hi, Bella, were you sleeping?"

"Yeah, I guess I must have drifted to sleep watching TV."

Angela replied, "Well, I just wanted to remind you that you need to meet us by the first base entrance at five o'clock tomorrow night."

"Okay. But why so early?" I asked. The game doesn't start until seven."

"Well Ben wants to get there for batting practice, and we have to be on the field early for the presentation so the game starts on time."

"Okay I'll be there. Oh, Ang, I almost forgot. I know this is a sporting event and all but we are sitting in some pretty expensive seats, so how should I dress?"

"Oh, Bella, I thought I told you. I got the perfect thing for you to wear with that one pair of dark washed skinny jeans you have. I'll bring it by in the morning on my way to the office to get the tickets. Ben forgot them in his desk tonight."

"Please tell me I'm not going to regret letting you pick my clothes?" I sighed at the thought of what Angela would have me wearing.

"I promise you'll like it," she giggled.

"Ugh. Okay I'll see you in the morning. Bye, Angela."

"Bye, Bella," she said and I could just tell she was smiling. I could practically hear it in her voice.

I hung up the phone and noticed the news was on the TV. I managed to miss it all except for the end of the sports news. It seemed the Cardinals had beaten the snot out of the Cubs tonight, winning with a ten to two score. I even learned that they were in first place in our division.

_Well at least that should make for a very intense and fun game tomorrow night._

If I knew nothing else, I knew the games between these two teams never lacked drama and intensity. The only other rivalry that even came close to matching it would have to be the American League rivalry between the Boston Red Sox and the New York Yankees. Exhausted from my long work week, I turned off the TV and headed to bed. It was going to be a long weekend too.

* * *

**Reviews would be like kisses from Edward. Wouldn't you want some? **

**Thanks for reading!**

**EA**


	3. Foul Ball

**Hi everyone and thank you so much for all the reviews and alerts. I can't tell you how good it makes me feel every time I get one of those emails.**

**Thank you Cydryna Marie and Fragile Human for all you beta goodness. You guys are great. **

**Hope4more it has been great talking to you and getting to know you. I can't wait until you start posting your new story.**

**Twilightx28 as always you make me laugh and keep me entertained.**

**All these authors have great stories. Please go check them out on my favorite's page.**

**Disclaimer:**

All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. Stephenie Meyer owns anything and everything relating to Twilight and its characters. No copyright infringement is intended.

The original aspects of this story—all of the original characters, plot, names, nicknames are all the property of the author—eternally addicted_. __**Unauthorized use of such material is plagiarism. In simple terms—it's theft. **_I am in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise mentioned in this story, including those related to the St. Louis Cardinals and Major League Baseball. _**No reproduction, downloading, copying, reposting, or any other kind of redistribution of this story or its contents is permitted without my express written authorization.**_

* * *

**BPOV**

I woke up Saturday morning to Sox rubbing his cold nose on my cheek. I guessed that meant he was tired of waiting for his breakfast.

"Come on, Sox. It's the weekend! Let me sleep just a little while longer," I mumbled to him as I rolled over and got a glimpse of the alarm clock on my bedside table. It was already past ten in the morning.

_Geez, I never sleep this late. I hope Angela hasn't already been here. Surely I would have heard her pounding on the door, right?_ I thought as I got up and headed to the bathroom to have a "human moment", as I called it. I then made my way into the kitchen to feed Sox.

On my way back to my room I noticed the answering machine blinking. I walked over and checked the message, noticing it was from Angela.

"Hey, Bella, I'm not going to make it this morning. I got side-tracked with some last minute details for tomorrow's charity event and I forgot to come by. Why don't Ben and I just pick you up on our way to the game? We'll just get there a little early, around three-thirty, so we can make sure you have plenty of time to finish getting ready. I know you're probably rolling your eyes at me right now, but don't worry you'll love your shirt. Call me when you get this."

Sighing, I picked up the phone and dialed her number.

"Good morning, Bella. I'm so sorry I didn't make it by," she blurted out upon answering her phone.

"Don't worry about it," I told her. "Given the fact there's a sellout crowd it would probably make things a lot easier if we went together instead of taking two cars."

"Thanks for being so understanding," she replied.

"No problem, see ya at three-thirty." We then said our goodbyes and hung up.

Since I had some time to kill, I decided I would get some stuff done around the house before taking my shower and getting ready for the game tonight. I did a couple of loads of laundry and paid some bills online. After that I went back into my bedroom, made the bed and straightened up a bit. By then it was nearly two in the afternoon so I decided to go ahead and get in the shower. Once I finished washing my hair and body, I got out and dried off. I loved the smell of my strawberry scented shampoo.

I sometimes found it funny how I was still using the same strawberry scented shampoo from when I was a little girl. It always amazed me how people could spend so much money on designer shampoos when all I paid was about a buck a bottle. And despite all their added cost, their hair didn't look any better than mine.

My hair had always been one of my favorite things about myself. It hung in soft waves to the middle of my back and was a warm brown, mahogany color. The rest of me well…I was just plain and average. Light skin, dark eyes—just average old Bella. I wouldn't say I was ugly but there was certainly nothing special about my looks, at least not in my opinion.

Thinking back to my hair, I wondered if I wanted to leave it down or put it up in a ponytail. The weather could get quite warm here this time of year and with the summer humidity that St. Louis was known for, it might be more comfortable to have it up. I really wanted to flat iron it and leave it down so I ran back into the living room and quickly checked the weather online. Luckily the weather couldn't be more perfect this weekend. It would be warm tonight, in the mid to low 70's, but no humidity. This meant I could do what I wanted with my hair. It always seemed that when I flat ironed it, it made it feel silky and gave it some extra shine.

After drying and ironing my hair, I put just a touch of light makeup on. I felt that some eyeliner, mascara, and lip gloss would be enough. I didn't need any blush, that always came naturally and when I least expected or wanted it to.

When I noticed it was about time for Angela and Ben to get here, I put on my pair of dark washed skinny jeans, a white spaghetti strap cami top that had lace trim around the top and bottom, and my red low top canvas Converse shoes. It was pure luck they were red, which was the Cardinals team color and also my favorite color.

A few minutes later Angela and Ben were knocking on the door. I let them in and we talked for a few minutes about the award ceremony and what was to take place before Angela and I went back into my bedroom. I took the bag containing the Cardinals shirt she had gotten me. Judging by the fact that it had the team's logo on the bag, I was sure it had come from one of the many official team stores.

Looking in her direction, I said, "Ang, I hope you didn't spend a lot of money on anything silly like a jersey. You have to know it would be a waste since it would only get worn tonight before it got tossed into the back of my closet for forever."

It was no surprise that she and Ben were both dressed in a replica jersey of their favorite team player. With a smile Angela turned to me and said, "No, Bella, it's not a jersey. Just get it out of the bag. You will see it's cute, girly, and not that expensive. Plus it will look great on you."

"Look, Angela, I don't mean to sound ungrateful. It's just I know those things are expensive."

"You don't sound ungrateful. Now just take a look at it. If you don't like it, you don't have to wear it."

I opened the bag and took out the shirt. I was pleasantly surprised by the fact that I did like it. "Thank you," I told her after I had seen the red spaghetti strapped top that had the St. Louis Cardinals birds on the bat logo on it. It was cute just like she'd said and I could layer it over the top I already had on.

"You're welcome and it's going to look great on you."

Glancing at myself in the mirror as I held the shirt up in front of me, I saw she was right. It wasn't just any plain screen printed shirt. The Cardinals logo on the shirt was done in sparkly rhinestones. After putting it on I noticed how the lace trim on the white cami showed just enough at the top and bottom and I was right, it looked great.

After thanking Angela again I was ready to leave. I grabbed my purse, keys, cellphone and a hair tie just in case I decided to pull my hair up after all, and the three of us left for the game.

**EPOV**

Last night's game had been great. We'd beaten the Cubs with ease. As much as I'd been torn about still playing, it felt great to be back out on the field and win. I was in the process of getting ready to head over to the stadium, wanting to get there early and take a few extra rounds of batting practice.

My timing had been off last night and I'd only gotten one hit the entire game. However at least that one hit had been a double that had driven in two runs. It was pretty normal for someone coming back after an injury to have a period of adjustment. It took time to get your bat swing and timing back. I was hoping with the extra hitting practice I would have a better game tonight. Newton was going to meet me there early to throw the extra rounds for me. Throwing on a pair of shorts, a t-shirt and my running shoes, I got my keys, wallet and duffle bag before heading out the door to the garage.

Stepping into the garage, I opened the door to my silver Volvo. I loved this car and I'd had it for a while now. After tossing my bag into the back seat, I got in and pushed the button to open the automatic garage door. Once I'd started the car and had backed out of the garage, I pushed the button again to close the door.

While sitting there waiting for it to close, I found myself staring at my Aston Martin Vanquish, my special occasion car. It felt like it had been years since I had driven it. If the nice weather held, I decided that maybe I'd drive it tomorrow to the charity meet and greet at the hospital. Of course, one of the famous sayings I'd learned while living here in St. Louis was, "If you don't like the weather, stick around, it will change." It really was the truth.

Once I arrived at the stadium, I went straight to the locker room and put on my baseball pants and cleats. Leaving my t-shirt on, I pulled my practice jersey on over my head and made my way out onto the field.

When I got up on the field Newton was already there getting warmed up and ready to throw for me. I grabbed my batting gloves and bat out of the dugout and jogged over to him and said, "Hey, man, I really appreciate you doing this for me."

Mike replied, "No problem, dude. Just get some hits tonight so we can grind these guys into the ground."

I did some quick warm-up stretches before making my way over to home plate to bat. As I did Mike called out to me, "Cullen, don't let Black get under your skin. We all know he just wants your job. Besides, you know as well as I do that you're the best damn center-fielder this team has ever seen."

Nodding in agreement, I then took the opportunity to mess with him a bit, "Awe thanks, Newton. I didn't know you cared."

He knew I was just messing with him, but that didn't mean that he wouldn't attempt to return the favor at some point. I could picture him throwing a ball, mere inches from my head. After all, he was the one with the wicked curve ball.

Soon batting practice was over and I needed to head back down to the locker room to get my game jersey on and get ready for the game. People were all over the field by home plate setting up for the award ceremony that would take place before the game. My college buddy Ben Cheney and his wife Angela were being honored for their charitable work. I was to be the one to present it to them, along with a sizable check to help with future projects. What Ben didn't know was that I had arranged for him to be the one to throw out the first pitch of the game tonight. I actually hadn't been the one to think of it—Emmett had. Either way, I was sure Ben would be blown away by the surprise.

I quickly made my way back down to the locker room and got changed. I then went searching for Emmett and found him in the clubhouse slash game room that was next to the locker room. Didn't surprise me at all he was in there playing the PS3 gaming system. A lot of us guys would use it as a way to relax and unwind before and after a game.

"Emmett, we need to get out on the field for the pre-game ceremony," I said, wondering if he would ever stop being an overgrown kid.

"Ok, dude, let me turn this off." He shut the game down and we both headed out onto the field.

We were just coming out of the dugout when I heard someone yelling our names. Turning around, we saw it was our sister Alice. She was sitting in the second row seats right behind where Ben and Angela were supposed to be. On her left was Rose, Emmett's wife, and on her right was her husband Jasper. Even now, at the age of 28, she had more energy than a three-year-old loaded up on sugar. I sometimes wondered how Jasper kept up with her.

"Emmett, what the hell is Rosalie doing here? She's ready to pop that baby out any second, isn't she?" I asked.

Emmett started laughing at my surprised reaction to seeing his extremely pregnant wife at the game. "Yeah she is, but she said that since there was no way I could stay at home with her because of the game, she was coming to the game. She seems to think that this way if she went into labor at least we would be in the same place and could get to the hospital together."

I laughed so hard I snorted. "Only your wife would come up with something like that." Scary thing was it actually made sense.

I was just about to turn around when I noticed a beautiful brunette sitting right next to the two seats for Ben and Angela.

"Hey, Emmett," I said bumping him with my elbow to get his attention.

"What do you want now, Edward?" he huffed pretending to be annoyed.

"Do you know how many tickets were given to Ben?"

Pausing to think for a moment he then replied, "Umm... I don't know. I think they normally get 2. Why?"

I couldn't answer; all I could do was stare which caused Emmett to turn around to see why. I guess he followed my line of vision and saw what, or should I say who, I was staring at.

Waving his hand in front of my face to break my line of sight, Emmett asked, "Who are you are staring at, Eddie?"

"Damn it, Emmett! I told you I hate that name. I don't know who she is or I wouldn't have asked you," I growled at him. "All I know is that she's gorgeous and she's sitting right next to Ben and Angela. Do you think they know her?"

"I don't know, _Edward_," he said emphasizing my full name, since I had just complained about the nickname he'd called me. "I guess you'll just have to wait and see if you can get the chance to ask Ben or Angela."

"Maybe," I said shrugging my shoulders. "It probably doesn't matter."

"Why not?" he asked.

"Well even if they do know her, someone that beautiful couldn't possibly be alone, or at the very least unattached."

Our conversation was ended when Emmett and I were waved over to home plate for the start of the ceremony.

Once it was over, everyone was rushed off the field as it had gone longer than planned. I was slightly disappointed I had never gotten the chance to ask either Ben or Angela about the pretty brunette. From what I could tell, she hadn't seen me anyways. She had been busy with fiddling with what looked like a Blackberry or something. I'd have to settle for trying to catch up with them tomorrow at the charity meet and greet.

Jogging across the field, I made my way back to the dugout for the announcement of the starting lineup and the National Anthem.

**BPOV**

As I sat in my seat waiting for Ben and Angela to get back, I took in the people all around me. Right behind me there was a petite woman with short, dark, spiky hair. I couldn't help but notice how pretty she was. On one side of her was the most gorgeous blond woman I had ever seen. She reminded me of a model in one of those popular fashion magazines despite the fact she was obviously very pregnant. On the other side of the petite pixie woman, sat a handsome man with wavy honey-blonde hair. The three of them appeared to be together or at least knew each other as they were all engaged in a conversation.

Once Ben and Angela had finally made it back to our seats I couldn't help express how excited I was for them. "Oh my God, you guys. That was so cool. You should be so proud of yourselves."

Angela responded as she sat down and turned to face me, "Bella, you know that you work just as hard as we do. Our jobs are just more in the public eye than yours. You know darn well that you could have gone down on that field with us today." She had tried the whole way here to talk me into going on the field with them. I had reminded her that she knew how I hated to be in the spotlight and there was no way I was going down there. Not if my life depended on it.

We continued to chat and a short time later the starting lineup was announced. The players were all lined up on the first base side for us, the St. Louis Cardinals, and on the third base side for them, the Chicago Cubs. The announcer was welcoming various special groups to the game and the National Anthem was about to start. That was when I noticed two of our players had the same last name on their jerseys. The first one was big and muscled like a serious weight-lifter, with short dark curly hair. He was wearing the number 9 on his jersey.

The next one was less bulky but still had nice muscle tone and build. He had this strange bronze-like, messy hair. I only knew this since all the players had removed their hats for the singing of the National Anthem. Dare I also say his ass looked mighty fine in those tight baseball pants. I suddenly felt myself start to blush with that thought and I then noticed that he was wearing the number 17 on his jersey. I found it interesting as I again noticed they both had the same last name.

Angela must have seen me staring. "Bella, what's got you all worked up and blushing?" she asked while glancing back and forth between me and the field. I was pretty sure she was trying to figure out what I was looking at.

I turned to her and pointed in the direction of the two players and asked her, "Who are they?"

"The Cullens," was all she said.

"What do you mean 'The Cullens'? Are they related or something?" I asked, looking back in their direction.

"Yes, actually. They're brothers."

_Wow_, I thought. "I guess it must be great to get to play on the same team as your brother," I told her.

"Yeah, I think they enjoy it. The one wearing number seventeen is Edward. He's actually an old college buddy of Ben's."

_Ah, so that must be the baseball player that is always doing loads of charity functions for them. _

"The big one next to him his Emmett, Edward's younger brother." That was the last thing she said about them. We were then unable to continue the conversation because the National anthem had started to play.

Just as we were about to sit down after the song was done, the players were coming over to the dugout to get their gloves in order to head out to their positions on the field. It was in that moment, I could have killed Angela. Edward was just about to go down the steps into the dugout when Angela yelled Edward's name. As soon as she yelled it, she sat down and he looked up to find me the only one still standing there, as if I had been the one to shout his name. I was frozen with embarrassment and could feel myself blushing profusely.

But what happened next shocked me even more. Edward looked right up at me, flashed this sexy crooked smile that would make any girl's panties drop, and waved at me. It was so dazzling, I felt light-headed and I thought for a minute I might faint.

_What the hell is wrong with me? Who swoons over a smile? _

I sat down and was immediately aware of the petite dark haired woman behind me calling Angela's name.

Angela turned around when she heard her calling her name. "Oh my God, Alice, I didn't even see you sitting there. How are you? What have you been up to? It's been so long since we last talked."

I had never heard Angela blurt out so many questions all at once before.

The woman, whose name I now knew was Alice, cheerily answered her saying, "I'm great. How about you?"

Angela told her that she and Ben were both doing great and went on to tell them how they were trying for their first baby. Next thing I knew, Alice was asking Angela who her little friend was that had caught her brother's attention a few minutes ago.

Embarrassed that she hadn't thought to introduce me, Angela gasped, "Oh, I'm sorry! I should have introduced you guys. Alice Whitlock, this is Bella Swan."

I went to reach out to shake her hand and was quite surprised when instead she pulled me in to a tight hug. For someone so small, she could sure put some power into her hugs.

It was easy to see she was a very friendly person. When Alice congratulated Angela on the award she and Ben had received, Angela then told Alice that I was their Public Relations assistant and assistant project coordinator, and that they would never have been able to accomplish all that they had without me, which only served to make me blush again.

Alice then introduced the blond man next to her as her husband Jasper, and the goddess-like blond woman as Jasper's cousin and Emmett's wife, Rosalie. They all seemed wonderfully nice.

_They must have a really close family, _I thought.

The game finally started and as I sat there, I started to look around and notice just how amazing the stadium was. From where we were sitting, you could see everything except for what was directly behind us. If you looked across the stadium through the outfield, you saw it was open and there was a beautiful view of the downtown St. Louis skyline as well as the Arch.

By the end of the top of the third inning, we were winning three runs to the Cubs' two. I could have sworn when the players were coming off of the field into the dugout that I saw "Mr. Tight-pants", Edward Cullen, look up at me and wink.

I kept telling myself in my head that I must have imagined it. Maybe it was time to get my eyes checked, there was no way that baseball god was winking at me.

I noticed Edward was batting first this time around. He stood at the plate and got ready for the pitch. First pitch was a ball. Next pitch came and was called a strike by the home plate umpire. Now I by no means knew much about the strike zone, but that pitch seemed low to even me. Edward must not have liked the call either because he backed away from the plate for a minute and glared at the umpire.

However if the umpire's call ticked him off it was a good thing because when the next pitch came over the plate he smacked the crap out of it. The sound of the bat hitting the ball echoed throughout the stadium.

He was running the bases and had to stop at second for a double. Damn, he was fast. He might have made it to third if the outfielder had been just a step or two further away from the ball.

As the night went on, I started to get a little restless. I had never spent so much time paying attention to a sporting event in all my life. The Cardinals were still winning three to two at the end of the fifth inning. Time was starting to really drag by. Feeling as though I couldn't help myself, I got out my Blackberry and started to play with it, checking my emails and such.

I knew our side had been batting, but that was about it. I wasn't really paying much attention to the game at this point, I just wanted it to be over so I could go home. Suddenly there was a lot of screaming and people yelling for everyone to look out. I tried to follow the commotion and move but just as I stood up something hard hit me in the head. I fell back and felt my head smash against the bleacher behind me. Then everything went black.

**EPOV**

I was standing at the plate adjusting my grip on the bat and preparing for the next pitch. It was the bottom of the sixth inning and we were on top three to two. The score hadn't changed since the third inning. Both pitchers were doing their jobs and neither team was getting much to hit at all. I was a bit frustrated over some of the calls the umpire had made tonight in regards to balls and strikes. Sometimes it felt like we were seeing two different strike zones.

The next pitch came and I fouled it off into the crowd behind the dugout. Before the pitcher could wind up and throw the next pitch, there was a big commotion over in the area behind the dugout. I figured it was probably a bunch of drunken idiots fighting over the damn ball. It was sometimes the case when the Cubs and the Cardinals fans had a few too many beers and got to bashing each other's teams.

Out of nowhere the umpires were stopping the game. I was shocked and wondering what the hell was going on. Turning my head in that direction, I saw the stadium's medical response team moving as fast as they could through the seats to that same area. Emmett went running over there as well, but I couldn't see where he had disappeared to.

That's when it occurred to me that Rose was in that area. _Shit! Did Rosalie go into labor?_ I thought. Emmett had said it would be his luck that she would go tonight and he would miss the rest of the series against the Cubs.

I saw Emmett standing there and I could see him shaking his head. He eventually came back down to the field. "Dude, your foul ball hit someone and they're out cold," he explained.

"Oh shit. Fuck," I said, muttering a few cuss words to myself.

I knew it wasn't my fault or that there was anything I could have done to prevent the ball from hitting that person. While it didn't happen often, it was all part of the game. But even so, as I watched what was going on over in the stands, I couldn't help feeling responsible on some level. It had been my bat the ball had been hit off of.

"Shit," I turned to Emmett and said. "I thought Rose had gone into labor."

"I know, bro, me too. Coach tried to keep me in the dugout, but I told him that my due-to-pop-any-minute pregnant wife was sitting right in that area and I needed to make sure she was ok, so he let me go."

"Thank god she didn't go into labor. I don't think she would've liked that. It's not Jasper or Alice is it?" I asked, pretty sure it wasn't but still wanting to be certain.

"No. That was the first thing I checked after making sure it wasn't Rose."

"Could you see who it was?" I asked curiously.

"No, there were too many people around, not to mention the medics. When I saw Rose, Alice and Jasper standing to the side, they mouthed they were fine. Then Alice, being the know it all she is, shrugged her shoulders as if she knew I was going to ask who it was next," Emmett said as he laughed.

Our sister had a way of seeing into the future and could tell what we were going to do next. She called it "knowing her brothers"—we called it "being nosy".

"Damn I wonder if it was Angela or Ben," I said nervously.

"Nah, dude, I saw them on the other side sitting down. I think it was just a random person."

The umpires were then ordering everyone off the field to allow the ambulance to come onto it so they could get the person out of here as quickly as possible. Apparently he or she was still out cold. I hoped whoever it was would be okay. What a night this had turned out to be!

* * *

**Alright it's that special time of day. Show me some love and review Please! **

**Thanks for reading!**

**EA**


	4. The Visiting Team

**Thank you to all of you who have been reading and reviewing. If I could give you all you very own Edward to love I would. **

**I had some great help with this chapter. Hope4more, CM, and FH you guys are all awesome. All the Cullen men are coming to fulfill all your wildest dreams. **

**So this is what you have all been waiting for. They finally come face to face in this chapter. Hope you enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer:**

All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. Stephenie Meyer owns anything and everything relating to Twilight and its characters. No copyright infringement is intended.

The original aspects of this story—all of the original characters, plot, names, nicknames are all the property of the author—eternally addicted_. __**Unauthorized use of such material is plagiarism. In simple terms—it's theft. **_I am in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise mentioned in this story, including those related to the St. Louis Cardinals and Major League Baseball. _**No reproduction, downloading, copying, reposting, or any other kind of redistribution of this story or its contents is permitted without my express written authorization.**_

* * *

**BPOV**

I woke up with a major headache, one worse than any other I'd ever had, with lights that were way to bright, shining in my eyes. Reaching up to rub my eyes, I felt something pull on my arm. Slowly I opened my eyes and noticed there was an IV in my arm. Starting to panic, I looked around and realized that I was in a hospital room.

Angela must have seen that the panic on my face. "Hey it's okay," she said as she came over to the bed and began to rub my arm.

"How did I get here? Why am I here? And please tell me why my head hurts so much," I moaned.

She sat in the chair next to my hospital bed and asked, "You don't remember?"

"No. The last thing I remember we were at the game and I was answering an email on my blackberry."

"Well," Angela said, pausing to turn the chair so she was facing me. "We were at the game and a foul ball that was hit flew over by us and hit you in the head. You passed out instantly."

"I did?"

"Yeah, I'm guessing that's why you don't remember it. We yelled for you to watch out, but it happened so fast. Next thing we knew you were on the ground out cold."

We continued to talk for a while. I found out that I had been out all night until now. Not unconscious but not awake and alert either. At least now I had a legitimate reason why I shouldn't go to sporting events more often. Angela filled me in on what the doctor had told her. He had said that I should be fine but because they were a little concerned that I had remained un-alert for so long, they wanted to keep me for observation.

As I was trying to sit up in the bed, I asked her, "When can I go home?"

"I'm not sure. Let me go tell the nurses you're awake. I'm sure they'll let the doctor know."

She came back a few minutes later, saying a nurse had told her the doctor would be here in a few minutes. From sitting up too long I had begun to feel a little dizzy, so I decided to lay back down while waiting for the doctor.

I had barely closed my eyes to rest when Angela gently shook me, "Bella, are you awake?"

"Yes. Why?"

"Well…I was sorta wondering if you remembered anything at all about last night? You know, before you were hit by the ball?"

"Um…not really. Why?" I asked her, trying to understand why it mattered.

Fidgeting in her chair she questioned curiously, "Oh, you don't remember anything about the game? Who was batting? Not anything at all?"

I was beginning to think she was hiding something. My head hurt too much to continue playing twenty questions with her, so I knew the only way I was going to find out was to ask her. There had to be a reason why she was so curious.

Before I could ask her there was a knock at the door to the room. I told whoever was there to come in. It was the doctor.

After he was finished examining me, he said everything looked good but he was still concerned about the amount of time that I had been unconscious and un-alert. Repeating what Angela had said earlier, he told me I needed to stay overnight for observation. He also said if all was still okay when he came to check on me in the morning, then I would be able to go home.

Once the doctor left the room, Angela said she was going to go since she had to get ready for the charity meet and great later today. I was really upset that I would not be able to help her with it and felt like I was letting her and Ben down. She of course told me not to worry about it, that all I needed to do was rest and get better.

When she was about to go out the door I remembered what I had wanted to ask her. "Hey, Angela, before you leave you want to tell me what your little question session was about before the doctor came in?"

Walking back over to the side of my bed, she tried to tell me that she was just curious. However I could tell that she was not being completely honest with me. After pressing her a little more, she finally spilled the truth. And what she told me shocked me.

"Well, Bella, it's like this." I could see she was unsure about what she was going to tell me. As she nervously played with the strap on her purse she said, "The batter who hit the foul ball that hit you, was none other than Edward Cullen."

"Well it's not like he did it on purpose. It was just a freak accident," I replied, the whole time thinking to myself being hit in the head by a foul ball was probably what I deserved for staring at his ass the way I had. Although what she told me next, I just didn't know what to make of.

Looking up at me with a smirk on her face she told me, "Bella, he was really upset that his foul ball hit you. Not only did he come by here after the game to check on you, his family did too."

I was stunned. "What? What do you mean he was here with his family?"

"Apparently Edward, Emmett, and the other family members who were at the game were all supposed to go out to dinner afterwards. When Alice mentioned to him that it had been you who had gotten hit, he insisted they all come by to check on you. Emmett was really giving him a hard time and teasing him about taking out the hot little brunette in the seats."

With that she turned to go back out the door but right before she did she said, "Get some rest, Bella. Ben and I will come by after the meet and greet to check on you. Oh, and I wouldn't be surprised if you'll have had another visitor by then also."

I asked her to go by my apartment and feed Sox and she said would and then left.

As I moved around in the hard hospital bed, trying to get comfortable, I thought about what Angela had said. What the hell did she mean? Was someone coming to see me? The more I thought about it, the more my head hurt. I was too tired to worry about it any longer. I just wanted to go back to sleep and make my head stop hurting. Closing my eyes, that's what I set out to do.

**EPOV**

It was now Sunday morning. We had won the first two of three games of this series. I, along with the rest of team, would be looking forward to going for the sweep today. I'd had a better game last night, getting three hits. Well it was better at least until my foul ball in the fifth inning hit the gorgeous brunette sitting behind the dugout with Angela and Ben.

***Flash back to Saturday night***

_After the game, Emmett, Rose, Alice, Jasper and I were all supposed to go out for a late dinner. We had arrived at the restaurant and had been sitting at our table. _

_We had all been engaged in general conversation about the game and how Rose made it through it without going into labor, when Alice jumped in and said, "So, Edward, way to go."_

_"What the hell are you talking about? What is it I've done now to upset the almighty pixie?"_

_"You managed to successfully, damn near take the head off the first girl you've shown any kind of interest in, in months."_

_Emmett started laughing so hard I thought he was going to fall out of his chair. Rosalie reached over and smacked him on the head and said, "Emmett, you idiot, she could have been killed and you're laughing your ass off. What the hell is the matter with you?"_

_"No, Rosie, baby. I'm not laughing because she got hit. I'm laughing because, when you think about it, what are the odds that the girl he was staring at before the game would be the one to get smacked in the head by any foul ball, let alone one hit by him? That kinda shit just doesn't happen in real life. Maybe one of those chick flicks you girls watch, but not real life."_

_"I was not staring at her," I growled at him, causing them all to erupt in a round of laughter._

_"Come on, Eddie," my brother stated sarcastically. "Not only were you staring at her, you were asking if I knew who she was."_

_Catching a movement out of the corner of my eye, I looked over at Alice. For some strange reason she was grinning and bouncing in her seat like it was Christmas morning and she was ten years old again. Looking around the table, I noticed that Rose and Jasper were ginning as well._

_"What the fuck is up with you guys? Why are you all looking like you just won the damn lottery?"_

_Alice who was practically squealing said, "Well, dear brother, it's because you were interested in knowing who that girl was."_

_"Why would that have you acting like a three year old in Toys R Us with her father's credit card?" I couldn't believe what they were saying, that they knew who she was._

_I immediately started to worry and think the worst. "Oh no," I said to them shaking my head back and forth as I did. "Don't tell me she is another one of Rose's single friends and you guys were going to try and fix me up with her?"_

_"No, you big dummy. She is not one of Rose's single friends. But with the way you were flirting with her, would it really matter if she was?" Alice asked._

_"Yes, Alice, it would matter. Even though most of the girls you have tried to set me up with in the past have all been very attractive, none of them were my type. They all just wanted to be with the big time baseball player so they could be in the spotlight. It was all about what I could do for them or buy for them. Not about me as a person."_

_They didn't respond to what I'd told them at all—they told me what little they knew about the pretty brunette instead. Her name was Bella and she worked for Ben and Angela. I was curious as to how in all the years I had been doing charity work for them that I had not at least met her briefly._

_After dinner was done, I told them I wanted to go by the hospital and check to make sure Bella was okay. I was still a little freaked out by the fact that she'd had to be taken away in an ambulance._

_Reluctantly, I agreed when my siblings and their spouses insisted on coming with me. We arrived at the hospital about fifteen minutes later. Alice inquired at the information desk about what room Bella was in. The lady informed her that unless we were family she couldn't give out that information. Alice tried to convince her, but the woman told her that it didn't matter anyway because visiting hours were now over._

_We were just about to turn around and leave when I had an idea. I told them to wait a minute while I got my phone out and dialed Angela's number._

_The phone rang three times before she answered it. "Angela, this is Edward."_

_"Hey, Edward. What's up? How did the game go?_

_"We won but that's not why I am calling. Listen, I was wondering how Bella is doing? Her injury isn't serious, is it?"_

_"Edward, how do you know who Bella is? I wasn't aware that you had met her," she replied._

_"Actually I haven't. Alice told me who she was while we had dinner tonight. Look I'm concerned about her. I am the one that hit the ball that hurt her so I wanted to check on her."_

_"Edward, you know that you could not control where that ball went once you hit it, don't you?"_

_"Yes, I realize that. However it doesn't mean that I don't feel responsible."_

_"I understand what you're saying. But you really shouldn't. Bella is going to be fine. It was a freak accident, she even said so herself. So, is that all you needed, Edward?" she asked._

_"Actually I was hoping that you could tell me her room number. I'd really feel better if I could check on her myself. The receptionist at the information desk won't give us any information since we're not family."_

_I was starting to get frustrated between Angela questioning me and the shit I had already been given from my family. It also didn't help that I didn't understand this need I was feeling to see for myself that Bella was okay. Finally, Angela told me the room number and that she was in there with Bella._

_After an elevator ride that seemed to take forever due to nonstop teasing by Emmett, we finally made it to the 5th floor. I didn't feel right just walking into the room since I really didn't know this woman so I knocked on the door lightly. Angela opened it and we went in._

_I looked over to the bed and had the thought that Bella looked like an angel._

_Alice walked over to the side of her bed. "Is she sleeping?" she asked Angela. _

_"Yes she is. Although she hasn't really become fully conscious since being brought to the hospital. The most she's done is moan and mumble in her sleep, but her doctor said that's pretty normal for someone with a concussion such as hers."_

_"Are they going to release her when she wakes up?" I asked Angela as I moved closer to the bed. I was worried about her not being awake for so long._

_Angela answered, "No, I think the doctor said that she would be here at least through tomorrow and he would decide more when he sees her in the morning."_

_This news worried me even more. She might have to spend the rest of the weekend here. I didn't like the fact that I had done this to her—I had put her in the hospital. _

_Alice suddenly started asking Angela all sorts of personal questions about Bella. I couldn't believe what Alice was doing. She asked Angela about Bella's age, how long her and Ben had known Bella, and if she was married or dating anyone. She even went so far as to ask if Bella was interested in anyone._

"_Alice," I growled. "What business of yours is any of that information?" _

_Alice rolled her eyes at me and turned back to Angela._

_Ignoring me and turning to Alice, Angela said, "Not that I mind answering your questions, Alice, but why didn't you just ask Bella at the game tonight?"_

_"Well, she seemed to be just a little on the shy side so I wasn't sure how she would feel about my playing twenty questions with her. After the way she blushed when you pulled that little prank on her I knew I would have to get the scoop another way. Besides, I had planned on calling you tomorrow anyways. So why not save me the trouble and answer me now?" My sister obviously knew no such thing as personal boundaries when it came to finding out something she wanted to know. _

_Walking back across the room to the small sofa, Angela sat down and said, "Just what little stunt would you be talking about, dear Alice?"_

_Alice giggled before saying, "You know the one right before the game started, when you sat down."_

_"Oh that," she stated before hiding her face to conceal the fact she was blushing. "I didn't realize that anyone else had seen what I had done. I was only trying to help her along. It really was for her own good." Angela started giggling, as did Alice and Rose._

_The guys and I just looked at each other with confused as hell looks on our faces._

_"Alice," Angela called to my sister, gaining her attention once again. "Are you asking all of these questions about Bella for the reason I think you are?"_

_"Why yes, Angela. I'm pretty certain we are both on the same page."_

_All three of girls start laughing together. I had a weird feeling they were up to something. _

_"What are you guys talking about? What the heck is so funny?" I huffed. I wasn't sure I liked whatever it was they were up to. _

_All three women looked at me with this smile like the cat who had just swallowed the canary. Alice turned and winked at Jasper like she was communicating some secret to him. Emmett and Jasper looked at each other, rolling their eyes and laughing along with them._

_I was even more confused at this point. "What is going on, what am I missing here? Have you all suddenly become delusional?"_

_Alice just beamed with happiness and told me not to worry, that everything was going to be just fine. With that, we all left the hospital. I had an early morning due to tomorrow's game being in the afternoon. I needed some sleep and some peace and quiet from my crazy family._

***End of flashback***

I finished my quick breakfast and headed to the stadium. After the game today, I had the charity event and then I would go home to enjoy the day-off tomorrow before we headed out on a seven day road trip to New York and Boston.

I had just arrived when my phone rang. "Good morning, Angela. What did I do to deserve a call from you this morning?" I asked upon answering the phone.

"Good morning to you too, Edward. I just thought that you might want an update on Bella since you seemed so concerned last night."

"Yes, I do. How is she?"

"Before I left the hospital the doctor came in to check on her. He said that she should be just fine. He's still concerned about the amount of time she was out of it and is keeping her overnight for one more night. She can go home tomorrow morning if there haven't been any complications or setbacks."

"Thanks, Angela, I really appreciate you calling to let me know." It was a big relief knowing that Bella would be okay.

"No problem. I thought because you were so concerned last night that you might want to know."

"You're right. I did and I appreciate it very much."

We talked for a few more minutes before I told her that I had just gotten to the stadium and I needed to get ready for the game. She understood and said she'd see me after the game at the charity meet and greet.

We were just about to hang up when Angela blurted out at the last minute, "Oh, Edward, just in case you were curious, she's still in the same room. So if you would want to stop by and see her after the charity event tonight, you'll know where to find her. When I left she was awake and doing much better."

Trying to hide my interest I just said, "Whatever, Angela, I have to go now. See you later."

I laughed at myself. Who was I trying to fool? I knew as soon as that event was over I'd be taking the nearest elevator up to her room. I had already begun to think about it before Angela had even brought it up.

_I must be going crazy,_ I thought. _I do not even know this woman and I can't seem to get her out of my head. What was wrong with me?_ No woman had ever had this kind of effect on me before. _Ever_.

**BPOV**

I had spent the better part of the afternoon sleeping and my headache was finally beginning to subside. The doctor wouldn't let me have a pain medicine that was too strong. He had said that it would could make me sleep more and he needed to see me awake and alert as much as possible to have an accurate determination on how I was doing.

Angela was going to be here shortly. She had called and asked if I needed her to bring me anything on her way to the charity event. I told her that some clean clothes to wear home tomorrow and some real food would be greatly appreciated. I had unfortunately discovered that the hospital food left a lot to be desired.

The doctor had allowed me to take a shower and that had gone a long way to help me feel better. Now if I could just wear some of my own pajamas that would be awesome. When I had questioned the nurse about it, she had told me that it was hospital policy to wear their issued gowns in case an emergency medical situation were to happen. It gave them faster and better access to any area they may have to tend to.

I was sitting in my bed reading a magazine that one of the nurses had been nice enough to give me while I waited for Angela. About fifteen minutes later Angela and Ben walked in. They both asked me how I was and gave me a hug. Angela put my things into the locker slash closet thing that was in the room. She said that she would come by and take me home tomorrow when the doctor released me.

I was pretty sure I would get to go home after talking to my nurse. She had said given the fact that at this point I had not suffered any setbacks or new symptoms, she expected I would be released in the morning when the doctor came to see me once again.

The three of us were talking and watching the news on the TV in my room while I ate the food they'd brought for me.

I had just finished eating when she cleared her throat and asked, "Bella, have you had any visitors today?"

"Um, no. Just you guys. Why?"

"Oh I was just curious. No reason." She was acting very suspicious and Ben began to chuckle and shake his head at his wife's statement.

"What's up? Ben, why are you laughing? And you, Angela, why are you acting so weird? Is there something I should know that you're not telling me?"

They both said nothing and used the charity event as an excuse to make a quick exit before I could ask them any more questions. I was sure something was up, but I had no clue as to what it was.

My head had started to hurt again so I decided to close my eyes and rest.

I didn't know how long I had been asleep when I woke to the sound of what I thought was someone knocking on the door to my room. I listened for a minute but didn't hear anything.

I needed to use the restroom so I got out of bed and walked across the room so I could.

Once finished, I went to the sink and washed my hands. I looked up into the mirror on the wall over the sink and noticed that my hair resembled a haystack. I grabbed my brush that Angela had put in there for me and it helped to tame my hair somewhat. I had been wishing that I had something to pull it back with. On second thought, as tender as the spot where the ball had hit me was, pulling my hair tight might not be a good idea. I didn't need to make my head hurt any worse than it already did. Oh well not like I was going to be seeing anyone.

I put the brush down and made my way back out to my room. I was just about to sit back down on my bed when the nurse came in.

"Oh, Miss Swan, there you are."

"Well yes, where else would I be?"

"You have a visitor. When he came in and saw no one was here, he came to the nurse's desk to see if you had been sent home."

I finished getting back on the bed and was just about to ask her who it was when the door opened again.

I was completely shocked to see none other than Mr. Baseball himself. It was Edward Cullen and all his glory standing in my hospital room. He was at least 6 feet tall and the unique bronze color of his hair was even more striking up close than it had been when I had seen him from a distance last night.

I must have blushed or had a shocked expression on my face, because as soon as the nurse looked at my face she immediately turned around and said to him," Here she is, Mr. Cullen, she was just in the restroom."

If I had not been blushing before, I knew I was now with her broadcasting my use of the restroom to him. The nurse excused herself and left the room.

Edward walked over to the bed and said," Hello. I'm, Edward Cullen."

"Yes, Mr. Cullen, I'm well aware of who you are. What I don't know is why you are here in my hospital room." I was trying to remain calm and not let him see the effect he was having on me; I could hardly breathe.

I extended my hand to shake, but instead he took it in his and brought it to his lips and kissed it. I suddenly pulled it back when I felt a shock that was quite electrifying. It had caused a tingling sensation to shoot all the way through my arm.

_What the hell was that? _

He must have felt it too as he looked a little shocked.

I remembered Angela telling me that it had been his foul ball to hit me and that he had come by last night. I was not going to let him know that I knew.

"Miss Swan," he said as he took a few steps back. "If you'd like, you may call me Edward. I usually refer to Mr. Cullen as my father."

"Only if you refer to me as Bella instead of Miss Swan."

"That only seems fair," he said with a wide smile. However it quickly faded to a more serious expression. "It seems that it was my foul ball that hit you last night during the game. I wanted to come by and make sure you were okay."

I asked him if it was normal for the players to go to the hospital personally to check on fans who got injured while at the game. It seemed that I was not the only one who could blush. His was not as noticeable as mine, but I did catch a glimpse of his ears and cheeks taking on a slight hue of pink. He was absolutely gorgeous. Even without the form fitting baseball uniform. Adonis himself could not do this man justice. I found myself getting lost in his emerald green eyes.

"No, they don't. I believe the team has a representative of the team do that. However, I've never seen someone needing to be taken out of the stadium by an ambulance and I was very concerned. Especially since it was my foul ball that hit you." He went on to say that if that were not enough to worry him, his sister had mentioned I had never regained consciousness after being hit.

"Mr.—I mean, Edward, it was very nice of you to come by and check on me. It's really thoughtful and sweet of you. However I'm sure you are a very busy person and you really do not need to be wasting your time checking on me."

"Bella, no matter how busy I may or may not be, it certainly was no waste of time to come by and check on you. I was already at the hospital for a charity event. Besides even if I was not here, I still wouldn't have considered it a waste of my time."

"You were here for the charity meet and greet?"

"Yes. I often do charity events with this hospital as well as the two local children's hospitals. In fact it seems as though we have a few friends in common."

"Really? Who would that be?"

"Ben and Angela Cheney. I believe they are your employers and friends." As he told me this he quirked an eyebrow at me like I should already know this.

"Yes that's right. Angela mentioned to me that you and your family had come by last night to see how I was doing."

He blushed again ever so lightly. "Yes we did, but given the fact that you hadn't really woken up at all I was worried that your injury may be serious and thought—no, I needed to come by today and make sure that you were indeed okay and improving. It appears that you are doing much better and I am very relieved and happy to see that."

We continued talking for a few minutes. I asked him about the game and who won. He told me that they had won last night's as well as today's games. He told me how he knew Ben and Angela and how he had gone to college with Ben. Apparently, they both played baseball together in college but Ben had to quit after being hurt. Strangely, the conversation just seemed to flow between us as if we had known each other for years.

A few minutes later, I started to yawn. My eyes were getting heavy and he must have noticed. "Bella it was really nice to see that you are doing so well. I'm glad I came by to see you and I have enjoyed talking to you, but it's pretty clear that you are getting tired. Since you need your rest I am going to go now."

"Thank you for coming by to check on me. It really was very sweet of you." I knew I was blushing again and I looked down to try and hide it.

"It was my pleasure to do so. If you would like to come to one of the games in the future, please have Angela reach me. The least I can do is to get you some really good tickets to make up for you being hurt."

"That's really nice but I'm not sure if I want to go anywhere near a baseball stadium any time soon. Nothing personal against you, but you might say I am just a little paranoid at this time."

"Well I just want you to know the offer stands if you should change your mind. I hope that you do. Take care, Bella. Maybe I'll see you around at the next fund raiser or something," he told me with a wink.

With that said he left and I was more than exhausted. I reached up to turn off the light over my bed and then pulled the covers up. Once I got comfortable, it did not take me long to fall asleep.

That was the first night I dreamt of Edward Cullen.

* * *

**a/n So how many of you would take being hit, by a baseball, hit by a major league player to end up meeting Edward? Review and tell me. The more reviews I get the faster I will post the next chapter. I already have it ready to go.**

**Thanks for reading,**

**EA**


	5. Passed Ball

**a/n Hey everyone. I bet you didn't expect to hear from me again so soon. I thought that since I already had this chapter finished and approved by all my wonderful Betas that I would be nice and go ahead and post it. Now I have to let you guys know that the next couple of weeks are going to be really crazy for me. So if I don't update again until then please don't get mad. By the 12th of August all should be calm and back to normal and I will get back to updating. If I get a chance to do so before then I will. I just wanted everyone to be prepared in case.**

**Disclaimer:**

All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. Stephenie Meyer owns anything and everything relating to Twilight and its characters. No copyright infringement is intended.

The original aspects of this story—all of the original characters, plot, names, nicknames are all the property of the author—eternally addicted_. __**Unauthorized use of such material is plagiarism. In simple terms—it's theft. **_I am in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise mentioned in this story, including those related to the St. Louis Cardinals and Major League Baseball. _**No reproduction, downloading, copying, reposting, or any other kind of redistribution of this story or its contents is permitted without my express written authorization.**_

* * *

**EPOV**

I was rudely awoken to the sound of someone pounding on my door and ringing the doorbell at the same time. I looked at the clock and saw it was 6:17am on Monday morning. I needed to get up soon anyway to head to the stadium. The team was leaving this afternoon to fly to New York.

"Hang on a minute, I'm coming!" I yelled as I threw on a pair of sweat pants and ran down the stairs to the front door.

I pulled open the door and Emmett came barging through, nearly knocking me down on his way.

"Damn it, Emmett, what the hell? Why are you here?"

"Dude, look, I tried to call you, but you weren't answering your phone either. I came over because I needed to talk to you."

"What do you need Emmett? This better be important."

"Well, Rosie is really miserable and since she is past her due date now, her doctor is going to admit her tomorrow and induce labor."

"Wow, man, that's great. Wait... the team is going to be out of town. We leave this afternoon."

"Yes, the team does, but I will not be joining you guys until the second half of the trip. Probably around Saturday if all goes well."

Emmett had followed me into the kitchen and I was digging through the fridge looking for something to eat. I had not gone to the grocery store on purpose because I knew we had a long road trip coming up and no one would be here to eat it.

I settled on scrambled eggs and a glass of juice. I made enough for Emmett as well, knowing he never turned down food. It was amazing how much he could eat sometimes.

We sat down at the breakfast bar that separated the kitchen and dining room. While we ate, Emmett went on to tell me how the team had agreed to let him have a few days off to be with Rosie for the birth of their baby and then a couple of days after. That would mean that for the team's first stop in New York, our backup catcher Tyler Crowley would be playing.

He was a pretty good catcher, but not as good defensively as Emmett. Still, I knew that if it were my wife having my child, I would not be anywhere else other than by her side.

Listening to Emmett talk about how excited he was to have the baby finally get here, I started to think about Bella. Even in her less than perfect appearance in the hospital she was gorgeous. Who knew that someone could actually be so beautiful that they could pull off making those hospital gowns look somewhat attractive. I was a little freaked out by the fact that Emmett and I were sitting here talking about having kids and all I could think about was her.

Emmett must have picked up on something because he looked at me and said," Hey, Edward, where'd you space out to? You have this really fucking freaked out expression on your face. You look like you just saw a ghost or something. Must be one hell of a daydream."

I couldn't help smirking at his last comment. It seemed that ever since I had first laid eyes on Bella, I could not stop day dreaming about her. I felt this pull to her that I had never felt before and I really did not understand it.

"Nothing, Emmett. I was just thinking about something."

He rolled his eyes at me and said, "Something or someone? Rosalie told Alice this morning that according to Angela, you went back to a certain hot brunette's hospital room last night."

"Yes, Emmett. I was already at the hospital for the charity event so I thought I would stop by to see how she was. I was concerned that she was still out of it when we stopped by there on Saturday night. You were there as well, Emmett. So you know it's not like I made a special trip just to see her."

Wagging his eyebrows at me, Emmett said, "Look, I was just thinking about how you were staring at her during the game, so I thought maybe you had finally grown some balls and were going to ask her out."

"Emmett, I hardly know her. I have spent barely more than an hour or so talking to her. I don't know if she has a boyfriend. I mean hell, for all I know she could be married."

I was starting to get aggravated with him. It's not that the thought of asking her out hadn't crossed my mind. I mean, she did wave to me at the game. But did that mean that she was maybe interested in me or was it the fan waving to the famous baseball player thing?

I was about to tell Emmett I had to finish getting ready to head out with the team, but he turned to me and said, "Hey, Edward, you aren't like gay, are you? Because, dude, if you are, well that would be just gross or weird or something. All I know is that it has been a long time since anyone has even seen you with someone, even as a casual date."

"What the fuck, Emmett! No, I am not gay. I just haven't found someone who has interested me enough to want to date them." I thought to myself, _till now that is_.

Emmett got up to leave.

"Give my love to Rose. Call me and leave a message so I know that everything went okay and if I have a niece or nephew." I laughed saying to him, "I still can't believe you guys have known and refused to tell anyone."

"Yeah well, the past few weeks Alice has been driving Rose absolutely insane. She says she has to know so she can shop for the baby. Rose went so far as to have me put a lock on the nursery door so Alice couldn't peek."

"Poor little pixie. It must be fun to see her so frustrated. I am glad I'm not Rose and having to deal with her."

We said our goodbyes and he promised to call just as soon as he could. I cleaned up the mess from breakfast and got the rest of my stuff together. I then showered, dressed, and headed to the stadium. It was going to be a long, tiring week.

**BPOV**

I didn't think I had ever been so glad to be home in all my life. Sox was extremely happy to see me too. He was rubbing against my leg so much that I could hardly walk through the house. Poor guy; I guess he'd missed me.

My head was only slightly hurting at this point, but the rest of my body was achy from being in a hospital bed for the better part of two days. I still had a tender bump on my head where the ball had hit me. The doctor said that would go away in a couple of days.

Angela had insisted that I stay home from work today and tomorrow. I tried to talk her into letting me come in tomorrow, but it didn't do me any good. She had threatened to fire me if I did. I knew that she really wouldn't do it, but the fact that she threatened it told me just how serious she was so I decided that I would clean up, do some laundry and then go to the grocery store.

It was now Thursday. As much as I had enjoyed relaxing at home for two days, it had taken me all of yesterday to get caught up on my work.

I was sitting at my desk working and decided that I would turn on the radio and listen to some music. I scanned the stations but wasn't finding anything that caught my attention. It amazed me at some of the crap they played on the radio these days.

Switching over to the AM band, I was just about to give up and turn it off when I stumbled onto the baseball game. _What the hell,_ I thought and left it on.

My mind started to wander back to this past weekend. I had found myself frequently thinking about the bronze-haired baseball god that had come to visit me in the hospital. He must have felt really bad. I couldn't imagine any other reason why he would need to make sure I was okay.

I shook those thoughts away and got back to work.

A short amount of time had passed when I was startled by a hand on my shoulder. "Bella, earth to Bella, you awake in there?" Angela asked while giggling.

"Sorry Ang. I guess my mind drifted off for a minute. What can I do for ya?"

"That must have been some daydream you were having. It took me a good two minutes to get your attention."

"Yeah, I was just listening to the baseball game. They aren't having a very good day today. New York is beating them 7-5 and the game is almost over."

As she made her way over to sit in the chair next to my desk, Angela taunted me saying "Bella, since when did you start listening to baseball games on the radio? You have never shown any more than a passing interest in anything sports related."

"That's not true! I used to watch games with my father all the time when I lived at home."

"Okay, let me rephrase that. In the several years that I have known you, you have never shown any real interest. Hell, I had to practically threaten bodily harm to get you to go last weekend. I am fairly certain that if it were not for the fact that Ben and I were being honored, you would have never gone."

"You are making way too much out of this. I turned on the radio to listen to some music. There was nothing on. The game caught my attention so I left it on. That's it, end of story."

"Is that it, Bella? Or were you maybe interested in the game to see how Edward Cullen was playing today?"

"What!" I shrieked as I got up to put some files in the cabinet a few feet away.

I was trying my hardest not to look at her as I was sure to be blushing; I had not been able to get him off my mind. I just stood there leaning against the tall file cabinet and looked at the floor.

Finally finding the courage to say something, I took a deep breath and said, "Angela, you are crazy. Do you know that? I hardly know the man. So he came by the hospital to check on me. So what? It was probably just some obligation he felt he needed to do. Maybe he was required to do it by the team to avoid me going crazy and filing a lawsuit against them for millions of dollars."

"Well, Bella dear, that is where you are very mistaken."

"What do you mean I am mistaken?" I walked back over to my desk and sat down.

"First let me say that you would never file a lawsuit against them and you know it. Second you know that Ben and I have worked with several pro-athletes over the past several years we have had this organization. This is not the first time we have seen a fan get injured during a game. No matter if it is baseball, football, or hockey or whatever, sending the actual athlete to visit the injured person is not the norm."

"He could have just done it since he had seen me sitting with you and Ben."

"All I know for sure, Bella, is that it is normal protocol for the team to have a representative of the team, _not a player,_ check on someone who is injured. They may even send a souvenir or two. Sometimes tickets to a game. But that is it. I have never seen the athlete himself go to the hospital. This is definitely something he chose to do on his own."

"Oh. I see," was all I could say. I couldn't get a grip on why he would feel it so necessary to check on me himself. But I also liked it and I couldn't help the smile that spread on my face.

Angela had gotten up and moved to stand on the other side of my desk. She then bent over and picked up a vase full of some of the most beautiful red roses I had ever seen. I'd had my back turned to her when she first walked into my office so I figured that was why I had not seen her carry them in.

"If you didn't think his visiting you was something special before, you better think again."

"Why is that and where did you get those roses?"

"Because I would bet my whole year's salary that these are from him."

"Those roses are for me?"

"Yes. Jilyan said that the floral delivery guy just left them and they were for you. That was why I came back here in the first place. But then, of course, I busted you listening to the game."

I couldn't help but wonder if somehow Jilyan was wrong. She was the front office secretary and was simply amazing. We would all be lost without her helping us and making sure we always got everything done. She could crack a mean whip when she needed to but we loved her anyway. This made it very unlikely she'd be wrong about the roses; I just had a hard time believing they were for me.

I took the vase of roses from Angela and sat them down on my desk. I opened the small card that was placed in the bouquet and read it. I knew instantly I was blushing again. There was no way I could keep from telling Angela who they were from.

"Well, come on, Bella! What does it say? You know that blush on your cheeks gives you away."

I couldn't help the ear-to-ear grin that was on my face. They were from him. "Why should I tell you? Maybe it says something too personal."

"Does it? Oh, Bella, come on you have to tell me. Are they from him? What does it say?" She could hardly contain herself at this point.

So I took pity on her and showed the card to her.

"Oh, Bella, it says, 'Thinking of you. I hope you are feeling much better. Edward Cullen.' That is so sweet and romantic! I think he just may like you."

"Whatever you say, Angela. I still think you are making way too much out of this."

"I don't know, Bella. I have a funny feeling about all of this. I guess we will just have to wait and see."

She was just about to turn and walk away when my phone beeped, coming from the front office. "Bella, this is Jilyan. Is Angela back at your desk?"

"Yes she is, do you need her?"

"She has a visitor. Could you tell her that Alice Whitlock is here to see her?"

"She heard you. Just send Alice back to my office."

"Okay, she is on her way."

"Thanks, Jilyan. You're the best."

Angela and I were talking about this weekend when Alice found us back at my desk. "Hey Angela and Bella! How are you guys today?"

Angela answered for us both, "We are great, Alice. How are you?"

"I'm great. Did I just hear you both say that you are free this weekend?"

I was almost afraid to answer her, but I did, "Um, I guess you could say that. We were just talking about how we didn't have any plans, which I am grateful for after spending most of last weekend in the hospital."

Practically knocking me over, Alice hugged me and said, "Oh my gosh, Bella, I almost forgot. How are you? Does your head still hurt? We were so scared for you. And, well, when my brother found out he was absolutely freaked."

"Thanks for asking, Alice. My head is much better. I just have a small tender spot left from where the ball hit me."

She moved to go over and sit in one of the chairs next to my desk and Angela was now sitting in the other. I then sat in my chair and we began talking about the weekend.

"Good. That means you both have no excuse for not going out with me Saturday."

"Um, Alice, you know after last weekend I would really just love to sit at home and relax. I'm really not the flashy club girl."

"Oh, silly Bella, who said anything about a flashy club?"

I was a bit relieved after she said that. "Alice, you just seem to come off as that type of person with all your energy and so I just assumed that was what you were talking about." I fidgeted in my chair, hoping that I had not offended her.

"No, actually I had something much more subtle, but yet totally fun in mind."

"Okay, Alice, you are never subtle. Spill it. We're both more than curious at this point," Angela said as she raised an eyebrow in her direction.

After hesitating for a moment, Alice cleared her throat and said, "Well I am sure you both remember that Rosalie is having a baby."

We both nodded yes.

"What you may not know is that she had the baby yesterday. They admitted her to the hospital Tuesday morning and began to induce her. However, my nephew proved to be as stubborn as his father and it took quite a while for the medicine to get her labor going. She didn't actually have him until 6:20am yesterday morning. Poor thing was just so exhausted." She was clearly bubbling with excitement over being an Auntie again.

"Wow, that is so wonderful for them. I am sure they are so happy to finally have the baby here!" Angela squealed.

I then added, "Well yes, they must be, but what does that have to do with us and this weekend?"

"My niece Lilly, who is five, is feeling a little unsure about her new baby brother. So I was thinking that we could take her shopping, give her the royal princess treatment and then take her out to dinner. I also need to get some things for my new nephew."

At that point Alice dug through her purse to pull out picture of her niece. Lilly was an absolute doll. She looked just like her mother, long blond hair and gorgeous big blue eyes. How anyone could resist spoiling that child was beyond me. At the same time Angela and I looked at each other and huge smiles beamed across our faces.

As soon as Alice noticed she asked, "Is that a yes? Will you guys go with Lilly and me?"

The second we said yes she was jumping up and down like a kid in a candy store. "Oh guys, this is going to be so much fun! We are going to have a great time and Rose will be able to get some rest. "

"Isn't your brother there helping her?" I asked.

"He is now, but he has to leave to fly out Saturday morning to join the team."

Before I could stop myself, I was then saying, "Oh, that explains why they had that other guy catching today. I was wondering what had happened to him."

As soon as the words left my mouth, both their heads snapped in my direction. Before I could say anything else Angela looked at Alice and I and said, "It seems that Bella here, who never takes any active interest in any sport, was listening to the game on the radio today."

I responded, "I already told you I was looking for some music to listen to and there was nothing that caught my attention."

"Oh, Bella, you know I told you that I don't believe you for one second. Besides, the roses he sent you say it all about where he stands. He's thinking of you too!" She was laughing while she said this; I just rolled my eyes in response.

Alice then chimed in, "Oh, do you mean that she was listening maybe because of a certain player on the team? Could it be the same player who just happened to hit a foul ball that knocked her in the head? And the same player that insisted on visiting her not once, but twice? Oh and on top of all that he sent you roses! Bella, my brother hasn't dated anyone in forever and he sent you roses. I can guarantee that he is thinking about you and is interested. Just trust me on this. I think I know him better than anyone in our family."

I could feel my face burning from my blush. Never would I admit to them that they were exactly right, that I was listening to hear about him. Nor would I admit I couldn't get him out of my head or that I'd dreamt about him. I wasn't about to share how I fantasized about his brilliant emerald green eyes, his sculpted arms, and that sexy as hell lopsided smile. Or even how hot that ass of his looked in his baseball pants or that I wanted to run my fingers through that amazing bronze colored messy hair of his. _Someone get me a cold shower!_

"Bella ... Bella … _Bella_!" Angela cried.

"Oh I'm sorry, Ang. What were you saying?"

"See, Alice? I told you she has it bad," Angela said with a sarcastic grin on her face.

"What, wait you guys..." I didn't know what to say. I was so busted. I did have it bad. I just knew that nothing would ever come of it. I was not the kind of woman someone like him would ever be interested in. I was plain and ordinary and he could certainly have anyone he wanted.

They, however, were both giggling non-stop. I was afraid of what I had gotten myself into for Saturday. These two were going to drive me crazy.

The rest of that afternoon and Friday went by as it normally would—busy as usual.

I hoped I was not going to regret my choice to go shopping with Angela and Alice. At least I would have Sunday to recover from it.

**EPOV**

It had been a long, grueling week. We had lost our series to the Yankees.

Thank God Emmett was here today. Several mistakes behind the plate had cost us more than one game; Tyler was usually much better. I guess we can all have a bad streak now and then.

I couldn't wait to get home on Sunday night. Emmett had called on Wednesday to say that Rose had given him a beautiful baby boy. They'd named him Maxwell Anthony Cullen—Max for short. I was so excited for them and proud that they'd given him my middle name.

Late Wednesday night when I'd arrived back at the hotel, I'd gotten my laptop out and looked up the website for a florist back in St. Louis. I'd set up a floral arrangement to be delivered at the hospital for Rose. Over the years I had learned from Emmett that Rose loved getting flowers—of course most women did.

Having them sent to the hospital for Rosalie made me think about Bella. I had thought about sending her some roses but I didn't have her home address. It then occurred to me that I might not have her home address, but I certainly knew where she worked. I had been there several times over the years to see Ben and Angela. I'd quickly gone back to the florist's website and ordered 2 dozen red roses to be sent to her. I'd wanted her to know I was thinking about her.

I was instantly brought back to the present when Emmett came traipsing his way into the locker room. We talked for a few minutes and then made our way out to the field for the pregame warm up and batting practice. We just had to win these two games left against Boston to maintain our first place status in the league. We could then head home in first place and with just a little over two weeks left until the all-star break. I was looking forward to spending some time with my family.

The rest of the weekend had gone by in a blur. We had won both the games against Boston and had first place all to ourselves in our division. I was so glad to be home. We had an off-day tomorrow and I had to go see Angela to sign some photos she needed to give out at a local event. Maybe I would see Bella.

It was now 9am Monday morning and I was on my way to see Angela.

Upon entering the office, I was immediately granted what I had wished for. There she was with her back to the door, talking to the secretary Jilyan. I knew who Jilyan was from all the previous times I had been here.

I quietly walked up behind Bella and whispered in her ear, "Good morning, Bella, it's so good to see you well and out of the hospital."

After about jumping out of her skin, she turned so quickly that she stumbled and nearly fell. I say nearly because the moment she started to fall, I caught her and in the process she ended up crushed against my chest in my arms. I didn't want to let her go.

Stuttering and breathless, she said, "Good morning, Edward. What brings you here?"

I found myself unable to speak or let her go. I was dazzled by her presence.

After someone in the room loudly cleared their throat, I was jarred from my haze. I reluctantly released her and remembered what she had asked me. "Oh, um, sorry, I was just here to see Angela this morning." I tried to hide my nervousness but my voice was still shaking as I spoke.

Bella turned and started to walk away as she said, "I was just about to go talk to her, so I can let her know that you are here."

Before she could leave the front office, Angela appeared as if she already knew I was there. I didn't mind this at all as it kept Bella from leaving my sight. Angela immediately came over to me and we hugged and made small talk. She then took me to the back office where I could sit and sign the photos.

As I was finishing up with the photos, Angela came back and asked if I had a few minutes to talk or if I needed to go right away.

"I have time; today is an off day. Why, what's up?"

She went on to say, "I wanted to go over some of the details about the charity dinner for the cancer center."

We talked for a while as she explained who was going to be there and what organizations we were expecting big donations from. She went over the other pro-athletes that would be there as well as some music and movie stars that were from this area. It was sure to be a big star-studded black-tie event.

Angela told me I would have a hostess for the evening that would escort me around to the different organizations tables to introduce me. She said that the hostess was already familiar with all the groups and organizations and most of their top executives that would be attending. This way there would be no awkwardness of me having to approach them on my own and introduce myself. The smoother things went, the more likely we were to get a big donation from them.

We were just about finished talking for the evening when Bella happened to walk by the room. Angela said for me to wait a minute and she quickly ran after Bella. A few seconds later, they both came walking in the room, talking about the charity dinner. I was very curious at what Angela must have just said to Bella.

When they entered the room, Bella was listening to Angela and then she looked up at me with a shy smile of her face and immediately blushed. Angela must have seen her looking at me and blushing because she was immediately looking at me as well.

I felt about two feet tall at that moment. I looked at them both and asked, "Why are you both staring at me? What did I do?"

Angela began to chuckle and Bella's blush deepened in color.

"Oh, I was just explaining to Bella that she will be your hostess for the charity dinner."

It was impossible for me to stop the huge grin that must be plastered on my face.

She continued with, "Bella is our PR and marketing genius and she is very familiar with most, if not all, of the execs that will be attending. Therefore, I thought she would be perfect for introducing you to them. They will have a comfort level with her and that will open the door for you to dazzle their socks off. Or, as we would prefer, empty their checkbooks."

Angela then said," So unless the two of you have any questions about it, I have lots of things to do."

"No, Angela, I think we've gone over everything. If I have any other questions I will call you."

"Good. Oh and, Edward, thank you for the photos. I am sure the kids will love them." With that she turned and left the room, leaving Bella and I in there alone.

Trying to avoid an awkward silence between us, I told Bella that I was looking forward to seeing her at the dinner. She agreed that she was looking forward to it as well before turning to leave the room

As I left the building and walked to my car, I found myself suddenly looking forward to an event that I had previously been dreading. I was not the type who liked all the tuxes and fancy events that went with them, but having Bella at my side most of the night would certainly make it very much worthwhile.

I headed home, hoping the next two weeks would go by quickly so I could see her again. The dinner couldn't get here fast enough.

* * *

**a/n SO what did you think. A little more EXB together time in this one. Don't get frustrated. Things will happen soon I promise. I was not surprised that in every review I got for the last chapter that everyone was willing to get plunked by a baseball or worse just to get a chance at Edward. One reviewer was willing to wrestle an alligator. Show me some love and give me encouragement to get through the next couple of weeks so that I can post again. Come on you know what to do.**

**Thanks for reading,**

**EA**


	6. First Base

**a/n Hey Everyone. I just want to say thanks to all of you for your reviews**. **It really means a lot to me and it is what keeps me writing and updating.**

**I think you will really like this chapter. Not only is it the longest so far,but we finally get a taste of some Edward and Bella together time. There is more coming soon in next chapter I promise.**

**A huge thank you to my sounding board.** **You know who you are and I'd be lost without ya.**

**Disclaimer:**

All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. Stephenie Meyer owns anything and everything relating to Twilight and its characters. No copyright infringement is intended.

The original aspects of this story—all of the original characters, plot, names, nicknames are all the property of the author—eternally addicted_. __**Unauthorized use of such material is plagiarism. In simple terms—it's theft. **_I am in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise mentioned in this story, including those related to the St. Louis Cardinals and Major League Baseball. _**No reproduction, downloading, copying, reposting, or any other kind of redistribution of this story or its contents is permitted without my express written authorization.**_

* * *

**BPOV**

It was now Thursday, July 9th. I only had today and tomorrow to find a dress for the ball on Saturday. I had been shopping a few times but I had not had any luck finding something that I liked; I was starting to panic.

I knew I would have to go out tonight to see if I could manage to find an appropriate dress. I kept trying to tell myself that I wasn't being too picky with my choices but the truth was that I really was. As much as I didn't want to admit it, I knew it was because I would be spending most of the evening next to Edward. That thought alone scared and excited me all at the same time.

I hadn't seen or heard from him since he'd been here a few weeks ago. But then again, why would I? We were just mere acquaintances. The fact that we would be at this ball together was only because of my job, not because of me; I kept reminding myself of this.

Trying not to think about it, I went on doing my work and got up to go give some forms to Jilyan so she could fax them to the companies. On my way back to my office, I decided that I would ask Angela if maybe she had a dress that I could borrow. After all, she had been to a lot more of these things than I had.

Her office door was half open so I knocked on it lightly and walked in. As I approached her desk I asked her, "Hi, Angela, how are you today?"

Looking up from her computer, she smiled and said, "I'm fine. What can I do for you? Please don't tell me we are having issues with the donation forms again."

"Relax, Angela, everything is fine. I just took the last of them up to Jilyan to fax to Meyer Inc."

Leaning against the corner of her desk, I said to her, "The reason I'm here is because I wanted to ask you if you might have a dress I can borrow for the ball on Saturday."

She shoved me, almost knocking me off the corner of her desk and shrieked, "Are you serious, Bella? You don't have a dress yet?"

Moving around to the front of her desk and sitting in the chair, I explained to her how I had been out two or three times to find one but hadn't had any luck.

"I'm not sure, Bella. I might have something you can wear. I can check and let you know."

"Okay. Do you think you could look today? If you don't have anything, that only leaves me tomorrow to find something." I chewed my lip nervously.

She was staring at her computer and it looked as though she was having an online conversation with someone. After going back and forth a few times, she had this mischievous grin on her face. She then looked up at me while being unable to hide her grin and said. "Yes, Bella, I think I just might have the perfect dress for you to wear."

"Angela, why do I feel like I need to be afraid of that evil little grin on your face?"

Smirking she said to me, "Bella I have no idea what you are talking about. All I said was that I have a dress for you. What's wrong with that?"

"I'm not sure. Just a feeling I got when you had that look on your face, like you had suddenly cooked up some master plan or something."

Something suddenly occurred to me. "Who are you talking to on your computer? If you tell me Alice I am really going to be scared." I stood to lean over her desk to get a look at her computer but she quickly pushed me back in my chair.

Ever since the three of us had gone shopping with Alice's niece a few weeks ago, Alice and I were becoming good friends. We just clicked. I was beginning to feel like I had found a long lost sister. But I also knew that Alice could be sneaky. A sneaky little pixie is what she was and if Alice and Angela were up to something, I didn't see anything good coming from it.

"Oh, silly Bella, I was just telling Alice about your dress dilemma. She said that if I don't have anything for you then she may."

I wasn't sure if she was giving me all the details of her conversation, but I would just have to take my chances at this point. I was running out of time quickly.

**EPOV**

The past three weeks had gone by amazingly fast. Not that it was an unusually long amount of time but it had been three weeks since I had seen or talked to Bella. I had hoped that Angela would call with some need for me to go over to her office but it never happened. I'd also tried to come up with a reason to call Bella but I kept drawing a blank.

My phone rang and it was Alice. "Hello, Ali, how are you?"

She used her sing song voice to answer me. "I am just fine, Edward. How are you?"

"I'm okay. Looking forward to the all-star break to have a few days to relax."

Sensing my mood she asked me, "What's wrong, Edward? You sound like something is bothering you. You aren't still beating yourself up over that foul ball hitting Bella are you?"

It amazed me how she could even know what was bothering me had to do with Bella; I sometimes thought that she could predict the future.

"Not exactly, Alice." I was purposely being evasive.

"What does that mean, Edward? Don't be coy with me. Either you are still beating yourself up or you aren't. Which is it?"

Damn Pixie didn't beat around the bush when she wanted to know something. I had never been able to hide anything from her. We were that way with each other and had always been very close.

Taking a deep breath and sighing I answered her. "Look, Alice, if I tell you, you have to promise me that you are going to stay out of this and let the chips fall where they may." I didn't need her trying to interfere and play Cupid with Bella and me.

"Okay, Edward. Now just tell me what is going on."

"Well you are right that it has to do with Bella." I paused to see if there would be any response from her or shrieking. When she didn't say anything I continued. "It's not about the foul ball. I have seen her and I know she is okay."

"You've seen her? When, Edward?"

_Here she goes, Alice's version of twenty questions. I should have known better than to even bring it up with her._

"Calm down, Ali. It's not what you think. I had to go sign some photos for Angela a few weeks ago. I believe that you are aware that she works for Angela."

"Yes, Edward, I am. She, Angela, and I took Lilly shopping a few weeks ago when you and Emmett were in New York and Boston."

"Bella went shopping with you?" I was shocked; I had no idea that they had even spent any time together.

"Of course! Bella and I are becoming great friends. Mom went over to spend some time with them and to help Rose. Rose had told me the day before that she thought Lilly was a little jealous of Max. So I thought it would be the perfect time to pamper Lilly while allowing Rose to get some much needed rest with Mom there."

"I didn't know, Alice. "

"Well of course you didn't. You were half way across the country playing baseball. So what about Bella has you in a bad mood?"

"I wouldn't say that I am in a bad mood, Alice."

"Then just spit it out already, Edward. You said it's not about the ball hitting her so what the heck is it?"

"I think I like her." I hoped I wasn't about to regret telling my sister this.

"Really, Edward! Tell me something I _don't_ know. And why would that have you all bummed out? It should be a good thing."

I went on to tell her how I was actually missing Bella and about how I couldn't wait to see her at the ball tomorrow night. This all felt insane, I barely knew this girl yet she had me all tied in knots.

Alice then told me that she would be willing to bet her life savings that Bella liked me as well. One thing I had learned over the years was to never bet against my sister—you always lose. But I still wasn't sure that she was right.

"So, Edward, let me get this straight…You like this beautiful woman who I am most certain likes you as well. You are going to get to spend most of the evening with her by your side tomorrow night. Am I correct so far?"

"Yeah I would say that is accurate for the most part."

"Then what has you so down? I would think that you would be excited for the first time in a while."

"I want to be, Ali. I'm just not sure if she likes me. Then there is the fact that my job makes it very difficult to start, let alone develop a relationship. Not all women can handle it like Rosalie does."

"Like I said, Edward, I truly believe that she likes you as well. I also believe that Bella is a very special person. She just might surprise you when it comes to dealing with things that most would get all bent out of shape over."

"I don't know, Alice. I appreciate your opinion and your pep talk, but I am just not sure what to do." I was confused. As much as I wanted to try and possibly pursue a relationship with Bella, I was afraid of being rejected again because of my career. That only added to my stress over trying to figure out how much longer I was going to continue playing.

"Look, Alice, I have to get going. I need to get down to the stadium for the game tonight."

"Alright. You know if you never take any chances, Edward, you may never know if it could have worked. Isn't it worth taking the chance? I know you are tired of being alone. What if she is the one who makes a difference in your life? You will never know if you don't give it a shot."

"Thanks, Ali, you are the best. I love you."

"I love you too, slugger. Good luck at the game tonight." I rolled my eyes at her stupid nickname.

I was about to hang up the phone when Alice yelled into the phone for me to hang on. "I'm still here but make it quick. I really need to go."

"How is Bella getting to the ball tomorrow night?"

"I would imagine she is driving herself. I don't really know. Why?" I didn't understand why that was so important.

"Well why don't you call her and ask her if she would like for you to pick her up? You are both going to the same place and you are going to be together most of the evening. This will give you the opportunity to use the ball to your advantage and make it more like a date."

_Hmm...might just be what I need, an excuse to call her._ "I'll think about it. Now I really have to go. Bye, Alice."

After she hung up, I started to think about what she'd said. I knew that if I was going to do this. I had to do it now. It would be too late after the game tonight and I didn't know her home number so I couldn't wait until tomorrow. I picked up the phone and dialed the number to her office.

After a couple of rings, the secretary answered the phone and I asked to speak to Bella. As soon as she picked up, I said, "Hello, Bella. This is Edward Cullen."

"Oh, um, hi, Edward. Were you wanting to speak to Angela?" She sounded nervous.

"No, actually I was calling to talk to you."

"I see. So what can I help you with?" I thought I heard a pen drumming on a desk in the background.

"I was wondering if since the both of us are going to be at the charity ball tomorrow night, if you would like for me to pick you up? We could ride together." My stomach clenched with nerves as I waited for her answer.

"That is really very sweet of you, Edward, but you don't have to do that."

"I know I don't have to, Bella. I want to."

She then asked, "Are you sure? I would really hate for you to have to go out of your way or anything. It's not a big deal. I can drive myself."

I couldn't help chuckling at her when she said this. She sounded like a little girl who was afraid to ask her parents' permission for something. Once I explained to her that I was absolutely sure and that if I wasn't I would never had asked in the first place, she finally agreed to let me pick her up. We talked for a few more minutes and decided that I would pick her up at six-thirty since the ball started at seven. I got her address from her and then explained that I needed to go. She told me to have a good game and we said goodbye.

I had to admit to myself I was pretty excited. Maybe this would be a turning point in my life. I was certainly ready for it. Maybe more than I was even willing to admit to myself.

Was I really ready to walk away from baseball and settle down and live a normal life? I wasn't entirely sure at this point, but I agreed with Alice that if I didn't take a chance I would never know.

With that thought, I was out the door and on the way to the stadium in a better mood than I had been in at the beginning of the day. I hoped this was a sign of things to come.

Once I arrived at the stadium, I found it painfully difficult to think about anything other than Bella and the ball. Fortunately, having a game tonight and then a day game tomorrow would keep me busy and make the time go by faster.

As I walked into the locker room, I noticed Emmett was there getting his warm up gear on. As he looked up at me, I couldn't help the grin that was plastered across my face.

Barely able to contain his curiosity, Emmett came over to me and placing his hand on my shoulder he questioned me. "Dude, what's up with you?"

"I don't know what you are talking about, Emmett."

"Aw come on, Eddie! You got this silly smile plastered on your face that could sell toothpaste to someone with dentures."

I couldn't help it; In that instant I knew the smile had gotten even bigger. Not even Emmett calling me Eddie would ruin my good mood today.

"Look, bro, either you got laid last night, which I doubt, or you got yourself a hot date."

He wasn't going to let this go so I went ahead and told him about my "date" for the ball.

Emmett was disappointed that Rose wouldn't be there this year. She was still pretty worn out after having Max and was not ready to leave him at home yet. Emmett said he now understood why Ben was going to show him around this year. He was usually with me since we had gone to school together. This had me wondering if Angela was trying to play Cupid. If she was, I certainly was not going to complain. I would welcome help from anywhere if it meant I got to spend more time with Bella.

Emmett and I were headed up to the field when he suddenly stopped, nearly knocking me down the stairs .He said to me," Hey, Edward, don't forget about the bar-b-q at Alice and Jasper's on Tuesday. Maybe you could ask Bella to come with you."

"You know, Emmett, sometimes you actually have a good idea." I darted past him so he couldn't retaliate for my smart ass remark.

**BPOV**

It was now Saturday afternoon. Alice was loaning me a dress to wear and had insisted on coming over to help me with my hair and makeup. I could do it on my own, but I figured extra help never hurt anyone. As it was I was scared, nervous, anxious and excited all at one time. I had been to black tie affairs before but I had always gone alone. It wasn't so much that I was going with someone as who that someone is. I was still having a hard time believing that I would be on the arm of Edward Cullen; the man was beyond handsome.

I must have gotten lost in my daydreams because before I knew it my doorbell was ringing. I walked over to open it and Alice came blowing through my front door like a category five hurricane.

"My god, Alice, what did you do? Bring a whole dang beauty salon with you?" I was beginning to be a bit frightened of what she had in store for me.

She came skipping out of my room where she had put everything she brought with her. "Oh, Bella, we are going to have so much fun. You are going to be so gorgeous that my brother's head will swoon like he was hit by a baseball." She was giggling as she grabbed my hand and pulled me into my bedroom.

"Um, Alice, I don't think that is how I want him to see me." I smirked sarcastically.

"Bella, what are you talking about?" she looked at me confused.

"Well it's just that after I got hit by that baseball, my vision was a little fuzzy for a day or two. I just think that if you are going to go through all this trouble to make me even remotely anywhere close to gorgeous, you would want his vision to be clear and not all fuzzy. Although given it's me, fuzzy vision might be a plus."

She spun around on her heel and proceeded to chastise me. "Bella, you really need to stop that kind of bullshit talk right now. My brother may be a stone cold fox, but your body screams sex appeal, grace and beauty all in one. Every man wants that in his woman. The two of you will be the hottest couple there. You really need to see yourself more clearly."

"I'm sorry, Alice. I know that I'm not ugly, but I just don't see what the appeal of someone plain and ordinary like myself would be for your brother. He could have any one he chooses. I am sure this is simply a thing of convenience. We are both going to this thing and I have to show him around so it just makes sense."

With the look Alice had on her face, I felt like I was about to be scolded like a puppy that just peed on the floor. She began to pace and opened the flood gates on me. "I am only going to tell you this one more time, Bella. _My brother likes you_. First of all, he doesn't do things because he feels like he has to. He does them because he wants to.

"I talked to him on the phone the other day and he was so nervous just trying to find a reason to call you. I am begging you to please trust me. He only gets nervous like this when something really matters to him. _You_ matter to him, Bella, and he likes you.

"If this was something he felt was just a convenience, he would have just met you there. He is trying desperately to make this more of a date, not a work-related event. That alone is why he wants to pick you up. He wants everyone to see you there with him."

Maybe she was right. He had even told me on the phone himself that he wanted to do this, not because he felt he needed or had to. There was only one way to find out.

I could do this. I could show him that I was just as good as any supermodel or beauty queen out there. "Okay, Alice, let's do this. Let's glamorize me. I want to knock your brother's socks off."

"Oh, Bella, I have a feeling if you wanted to, you could knock a lot more than his socks off."

My mouth hung open in shock at what she just said and then we both busted up laughing.

Once we were able to calm down, I took my shower and used the blow-dryer on my hair as Alice had asked me to. I walked over to my dresser to get out a bra and panties.

Just as I was about to put them on, Alice stopped me. "Here, Bella, you need to wear this bra."

I took it from her and was surprised by it. "Alice, why do I need this specific bra?"

"Um because the dress you are wearing has an almost completely open back and this bra has an entirely clear back strap and it closes in the front. So even if it would slide out slightly from under the cloth on the back of the dress it will be invisible."

She was flinging the bra around on her finger like a stripper and grinning devilishly as she said this. She stopped twirling the bra long enough to spew out, "You don't have any weird tattoos or anything on your back?"

I shook my head "no" and got back to the important part. "Just what do you mean the back is almost completely open?"

"You will see very soon. Let's get your makeup on and your hair done and then you can see it. It is easier for you to just see it than for me to try and describe it to you. Okay?"

I nervously nodded "yes" to her and moved to sit on the vanity chair in my bathroom so she could glamorize me, as she put it.

Once she was done with my hair and makeup, I wanted to look in the mirror but she insisted that I wait until I had my dress on for the full effect. I agreed and then walked into the bedroom and stood at the closet unzipping the garment bag that held the dress. I took the bag over to my bed and laid it down. I had already put on the bra and matching panties that Alice brought for me. They were black satin except for the clear back band on the bra.

As I picked the dress up to put it on, I noticed that it had the tags still hanging from it. I immediately hollered for Alice to come into my room.

"Bella, what's wrong? Do you need help getting the dress on?"

"Alice, why does this dress still have the tags on it? I thought you were bringing a dress of yours to borrow." I was silently hoping that she had not gone out and bought me a dress.

"Honestly, Bella, I had intended to do that but the dress I had in mind to loan you was at the dry cleaners. When I went to pick it up I found out somehow in the process of cleaning it they'd damaged it. They of course reimbursed me for it, but then that left me without a dress for you. So I took the money they paid me and I got this one for you."

I didn't buy her load of crap for a minute but I was running out of time and patience to argue with her. "Alice, I really wish you would have just told me what had happened. I could have just gone out and gotten myself a dress."

"Bella, I have plenty of dresses. Let's finish getting you ready."

Since we were running out of time, I put the dress on and the three-inch heels she'd brought for me.

"Alice, if I fall and maim myself or your brother tonight, I want you to know it will all be on your pretty little head."

I just hoped that I could walk in these death trap shoes and she just laughed as she pulled me in front of the full length mirror on my closet door.

To say that I was stunned would be an understatement. I barely recognized myself. For the most part she had kept my makeup light and natural like I'd asked her to. But she did play up my eyes, making them dark and smoky. The front and sides of my hair had been pulled back from my face with hairpins that had small crystals on the ends. The crystals appeared to be floating in my hair. The rest of my hair had been curled in loose ringlets and hung down to the middle of my back. I had put on a pair of diamond stud earrings and a matching bracelet that my mom had given me when I'd graduated college.

Then there was my dress—Alice had out done herself. It was beautiful and made of a satiny emerald green fabric. The front had a surplice neckline and the bottom was slightly full. The back scared me a little but it was too late to back out now. It had what is called a keyhole twist design. This explained the need for the clear banded bra. The section of the keyhole twist barely went right over the back band of it. Above and below the twist, the back was open. The top part being open didn't bother me—it was the lower part. And lower it was. Leaving the whole small of my back exposed. The dress did make me feel beautiful, though. I could only hope that Edward would think so too.

Just then there was a knock at the door; I figured it was time to find out.

Alice opted to hang in my bedroom and said once we were gone she would lock up and leave.

I opened the door and was nearly breathless. Edward was absolutely stunning. In fact he was so pantie-dropping gorgeous I could have jumped him right there in my living room. The tux didn't make him look good. _He_ made the tux look good.

_Oh to be that tux and clinging to him in all the right places_, I thought to myself.

I looked up at him and he had that sexy lopsided grin on his face. "Hi, Edward, please come in. I'll be ready in just a minute. I need to grab my purse and wrap from my room and I'll be ready."

I went as quickly as I could into my room to get my things. I about knocked Alice over as she was obviously listening by the bedroom door.

I could hardly contain myself when she started to practically jump in place. "Oh my God, Alice! He is so hot!"

"I know! I've been watching women drool over him my entire life. Now get out there and knock him dead."

She gave me a quick hug and then I grabbed my stuff and walked back into the living room.

**EPOV**

As Bella came back into the living room, I was again completely mesmerized by her stunning beauty. I had never seen a more beautiful woman in my entire life; I had to tell her.

She came over to where I was standing and smiled at me and said, "I have everything now so we can go."

As if it had a mind of its own, my hand moved to brush against her cheek. I once again felt that surge of electricity when I touched her and I wondered if she felt it too.

Looking down at her and gazing into her pool of molten chocolate eyes I said her, "Bella, you are the most beautiful creature I have ever laid eyes on. You look absolutely stunning this evening."

And there it was, that breathtaking blush of hers. It only enhanced her beauty.

She started to fumble with putting on her wrap so I gently took it from her and wrapped it around her shoulders. As I did I couldn't help lean in slightly and get a whiff of her intoxicating scent; she smelt of strawberries.

I then held my arm out to her and she hooked hers around mine. With that, we walked out her door and to my car waiting in her driveway. I was glad that I had decided to bring out the Aston Martin tonight. I opened the door and once she was in, I closed it for her and got in and we were on our way.

I pulled up in front of the Union Station Hyatt Hotel. It was one of the largest hotels in downtown St. Louis and it was where the charity ball was being held. I got out and tossed the keys to the valet. I then opened Bella's door, took her hand, and helped her out. With my hand on the small of her back, we headed inside.

As we made our way to the door of the ballroom, we were greeted by Angela. We talked with her for a few minutes and she took us to our table where Emmett and Ben were sitting and deep in conversation about something. I pulled Bella's chair out for her and we sat down.

Blushing slightly, Bella scooted her chair in and looked at me with a sexy smile. "Are you always such a gentleman, Mr. Cullen?"

Leaning over closer to her, I whispered in her ear, "Do you want me to tell you the truth or should I make something up so I look good?"

I felt her shiver slightly as I moved to sit back up in my chair, grinning at her while waiting for her answer.

Giving me the same sexy smile as before, she smirked and said to me, "How about both?"

Not sure exactly what she meant I asked, "What do you mean both? You want both answers?"

"Yes, that is exactly what I mean. If you were to tell a lie, what would you say?"

"I would say that yes, I am always a gentlemen." I was watching to see her reaction and trying not to laugh.

Trying not to sound confused she then asked, "Well then if you were to tell me the truth, would you say that no, you are not always a gentlemen?"

I couldn't help chuckling softly as I said to her, "No, the truth would be that my mother raised both Emmett and I to be complete gentlemen. However, as hard we might try not to, we do tend to slip every now and then. In Emmett's case, one of us more than the other."

"Edward, are you purposely trying to tease me?" She was smiling brightly and it lit up her face, making her look even more beautiful than she already had.

Before I could answer her, our dinner was served. I had been so entranced by her that I hadn't noticed the room filling up. Ben, Angela, and my manager and his wife were at our table. We all talked about various things going on in the area while we enjoyed our meal. I couldn't wait until after dinner to get Bella out on the dance floor and hold her in my arms.

**BPOV**

I was having the time of my life. Everything was going perfectly. I had, had a wonderful time while we ate and talked with everyone at our table. Edward's brother Emmett was quite entertaining and he'd had us all laughing quite frequently.

After dinner, Edward and I had made our way around to meet several of the executives from the many companies and organizations that were here. By the time we had spoken to most everyone, I had begun to think there was no one that he could not charm. I'd been amazed watching him talk to these people and explain to them why this particular cause was so important to him. It was pretty simple actually. He loved children and wanted to do everything he could to help as many as he could in whatever way he could.

I had been talking to Angela for a few minutes when Edward came over to where she and I were. "Angela, do you mind if I steal Bella away for a dance?" he asked her.

I was about to protest but Angela said to him, "Not at all, Edward. I am sure that Bella would love to dance with you."

I threw her a glare over my shoulder as he escorted me out to the dance floor.

Once we had reached the spot he'd chosen and we'd begun to dance, I said to him, "Edward, I have to warn you that by dancing with me you might be taking your life in your own hands."

He looked at me slightly confused and smirked. "What are you talking about?"

"Well for all of my life I have been a complete klutz. Then when you add dancing, which I don't do very well to begin with, and this ridiculous pair of shoes your sister put me in, it is a recipe for disaster."

He responded by pulling me closer to him and tightening his hold on me. Then leaning forward so that our cheeks were touching he softly said to me, "I don't think there is anything I can do about the shoes. But I can promise to hold on to you and make sure you don't fall. As far as the dancing goes, it's all in the leading. So as long as you stay here with me and don't let go, I'll do my best to make sure that you'll be just fine."

Thank goodness he was holding on to me because I could have melted right there in his arms. He stared into my eyes and gave me the most charming, heart-fluttering grin I had ever seen.

As the night wore on, we danced a few more times and talked with many different people. Around eleven-thirty or so, most everyone had left so we made our way over to Ben and Angela and said our goodbyes. They both said they were very pleased with how the evening had gone and were sure that the event had raised a lot of money for the cancer hospice center.

On the way back to my house, Edward and I talked about a lot of things. It seemed that we both were trying to find out as much about each other as possible. What our favorite colors were, favorite foods, about school and anything we could think of.

Once we pulled into my driveway, he helped me out of his car and walked me up to the door of my house. I nervously got my keys out of my purse and looked up to say goodnight to him. His emerald green eyes were sparkling as he looked down at me.

"Thank you for a wonderful evening tonight."

He reached up and caressed my cheek and said, "The pleasure was all mine, Isabella."

The way he said my full name sent shivers through my body and I immediately blushed.

He had this look on his face as though he was torn over something. Not sure what could be bothering him after the wonderful night we had shared, I was afraid to ask but I also felt the need to know.

Taking a deep breath and sighing, but not looking up at him I asked, "Is there something wrong? Did I say or do something to upset you, Edward?"

"No, not at all, Bella. What would ever give you the impression that something was wrong?"

"Um, you just had this look on your face, like something was bothering you. Like you wanted to tell me something but were unsure." The whole time I spoke to him I had been staring at the floor of my front porch.

He placed a finger under my chin and gently lifted my face so that I was staring straight at him. He hesitated but eventually went on. "You're very perceptive, Bella. There isn't anything wrong but there is something I was pondering whether or not to tell you. Well actually, whether or not to ask you something."

"You can ask me anything, Edward." I wasn't sure what it could possibly be, but I was very curious to know.

"Okay, well I would really like to see you again and was wondering if you would go to dinner with me on Tuesday. The team has a few days off for the all-star game and I would love it if you would go with me."

I hated what I was about to do, but somehow I knew that he would be surprised when the whole truth to the situation was revealed. So with that I answered his question. "Um, I would love to see you again as well but I am really very sorry. I already have plans with some friends on Tuesday." All I could think was, _Please, God, don't let me ruin my chance at a real date with him by saying no_.

I could tell he was a bit surprised at my answer by what he said next. "Oh, well then I guess I should be going. I really had a great time tonight."

I could see the disappointment on his face and I hated that I had put it there. He was just about to turn and walk away when I reached for his arm and called his name.

"Yes, Bella?"

"Just because I already have plans for Tuesday doesn't mean that I wouldn't be open to dinner some other time."

Stepping back towards me, he took my hand in his and said, "How would Saturday be? We have an afternoon game so we could get dinner after that and maybe a late movie."

"I would love to go to dinner and a movie with you on Saturday."

We talked for a few more minutes and he told me what time he thought the game would be over and that he would call me when he was leaving the stadium. We said goodnight to each other and I was just about through my door when he came jogging back up onto the porch.

Leaning up against the door frame, I asked him, "Is there something wrong? Did you forget something?"

"Yes, there was just one more thing I wanted to ask you."

"Okay. So ask."

Moving so close to me that our bodies were barely touching, he looked into my eyes and asked, "Bella, may I kiss you goodnight?"

Not being able to find the words to speak, I simply nodded.

He took my face gently between his warm hands and leaned down to press his warm, soft lips against mine. As we continued to kiss, his arms wrapped around me, holding me tightly to his chest. Without thinking about what I was doing, I reached up and wove my fingers tightly in the hair at the base of his neck. It was just as I imagined it would be—like silk.

Just when I thought he was going to pull away, he held me tighter and brushed my lower lip with his tongue. I opened my mouth so he could deepen the kiss.

After what seemed like forever, he moaned softly and pulled away. I couldn't hold back the grin or the blush that spread across my face. Grinning back at me, he asked for my phone number so he could call me. We switched phones and programmed our numbers into them before handing them back. He then placed a chaste kiss on my lips and once again said goodnight before getting into his car.

I walked into the house, locked the door, and watched out the window as he drove away. Swooning like a lovesick fool, I made my way to my bedroom and undressed. I grabbed an old tank top and pair of boy shorts and crawled into bed.

Tired and thinking about all that had happened tonight, sleep overtook me quickly. Once again, I dreamt of Edward Cullen.

* * *

**a/n There you go the first kiss. How sweet it is. If you want them to have some more kisses then I need reviews, the more reviews the more fun between them.**

**Thanks for reading,**

**EA**


	7. All Star Break

**a/n Hey everyone. Thanks for all the reviews, alerts and favorites for my story.** **They are what keeps me going. I forgot to post a note in the last chapter about this, but there is a link on my profile page to Bella's dress for the ball. There is also one for her car. I would love to have her car. If I ever win the lottery, it will be mine. LOL**

**Things get a bit more interesting between them this chapter. Stop it, get your minds out of the gutter. **

**I hope you all enjoy it.**

**Disclaimer:**

All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. Stephenie Meyer owns anything and everything relating to Twilight and its characters. No copyright infringement is intended.

The original aspects of this story—all of the original characters, plot, names, nicknames are all the property of the author—eternally addicted_. __**Unauthorized use of such material is plagiarism. In simple terms—it's theft. **_I am in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise mentioned in this story, including those related to the St. Louis Cardinals and Major League Baseball. _**No reproduction, downloading, copying, reposting, or any other kind of redistribution of this story or its contents is permitted without my express written authorization.**_

* * *

**EPOV**

It was now Tuesday. The past couple of days had gone by faster than a hundred mile an hour fastball. I'd just had the best weekend, quite possibly, in my entire life.

The team and I had won all of our games this weekend, thus sending us into the all-star break in first place in the National League by five games. We also had the best record in all of the MLB. The Minnesota Twins were behind us by two games.

Then there was the fact that I had spoken to Bella every day since the charity dinner Saturday night. Of course the highlight of it all was the amazing kiss we'd shared when I'd taken her home afterward.

When she'd said she already had plans for today, my hopes of her having feelings for me had gone right out the window. But when she'd said she would go out for dinner at another time, it had felt like my heart was going to hammer out of my chest, I was so excited.

I was on my way to the barbeque and I really wanted her to go with me. All of the family was going to be there and I knew that no one would mind her being there. She had already met most of them and was becoming really good friends with Alice. Heck she had even met my mother already.

As I pulled into the long driveway leading to Alice and Jasper's home, I noticed a car that I had never seen before. The thing was, this was not just any car. It was an identical match to the 2010 Camaro from the movie _Transformers_. The strange thing was that I had seen this car before; I remembered seeing it a few weeks ago when I'd gone to see Angela at her office.

I knew Ben and Angela where going to be here and I wondered if Ben had bought a new car. If he had bought that car, I thought he would've bragged to me about it since he knew that I had a thing for cars. In addition to the two I had at my house, I had a 1967 Ford Mustang convertible that I kept at my parents' house.

Deciding that it wasn't that big of a deal whose car it was, I got out and headed into the house. I was greeted by Jasper, Emmett, Ben and my father all sitting around the television watching the pregame coverage of the all-star game.

Last year, Emmett and I had both played in the game. I hadn't received enough votes this year because of my lack of playing time due to my injuries. Emmett had chosen not to play this year, stating that he would much rather be at home with his wife and kids. I could hardly fault him for that.

After all the hellos were done amongst us men I sat down on the opposite end of the couch from Ben. We talked about the game and who was playing and so on.

Changing the topic of conversation, I turned to Ben and asked, "Hey, Ben, how in the hell did you talk Angela into letting you buy that car?"

Nearly spitting out the beer he was drinking, he looked at me and said, "What car are you talking about? Angela and I haven't gotten a new car for almost three years now." The look of confusion was clear on his face.

"Um, the 2010 Camaro out front."

Suddenly all of them were laughing. I was having a hard time trying to figure out what the hell was so funny. For Pete's sake all I did was ask about a car.

"You really don't have any idea who that car belongs to?" Emmett asked, while the rest of them were still chuckling at me.

"No I don't. I've seen that car or I guess one just like it at Angela's office a few weeks ago when I had an appointment with her, so I figured it was theirs."

Standing up and asking all the guys if they wanted another beer, Emmett smacked me on the shoulder and smirked. "Listen, little brother, Alice is out on the deck with the women and kids. I think you should really go out there and ask her whose car it is."

I walked into the kitchen with Emmett to grab myself a beer and made my way to the sliding glass doors leading to the huge deck and back yard. As I scanned the deck and yard for Alice, I didn't see anyone I didn't recognize at first. Lilly was playing in her kiddie pool and the women were all huddled in one corner of the deck talking and laughing together.

As I walked over to them, I noticed that Rose, Alice and Angela were standing in front of two other women sitting in chairs. One of the women I could easy make out as my mother. The other one was holding what appeared to be Rose and Em's new baby boy, Max. However due to the way the others were standing around her, and her face being pointed down at the baby in her arms, I couldn't tell who it was. But there was definitely something very familiar about her.

Once I reached them, they were so engrossed in their conversation that I had to loudly clear my throat to make my presence known. As soon as they heard me they all turned and looked up at me.

My mother immediately got up and came over to me. "Oh, Edward, honey, it's so good to see you." She nearly squealed as she hugged me.

In that moment as I hugged my mother, I looked over her shoulder and was stunned by who I saw.

It was none other than Bella sitting in the chair holding my nephew. She was smiling up at me radiantly. I had never imagined that she could look more gorgeous than she had Saturday night. But there she was wearing a midnight blue sundress with her hair pulled up into a ponytail high on her head. And to top it all off she was holding a baby in her arms. That alone made her all that much more beautiful and my stomach clenched.

I couldn't take my eyes off of her until I noticed that Rose was shaking my arm and asking me if I would like to hold my nephew. This was the first time I had seen the little guy because of my busy schedule with the team; I'd been on the road when he was born. When I nodded 'yes' she went over to Bella and picked up the baby and brought him over to me.

While I held him, I talked to Rose for a few minutes and she filled me in on everything about him. He was one of the cutest babies I had ever seen. Holding him was a reminder of all the things I wanted for my life and all the things I was currently lacking. Max started to fuss a little and Rose said it was about time for him to eat. As I handed him back to her, I noticed Bella get up and go inside.

I excused myself and followed Bella into the house; I wanted to talk to her alone for a few minutes.

**BPOV**

Making my way inside to use the bathroom, I couldn't help but notice how natural Edward looked holding a baby. I knew that he loved children and it was easy to see as he held his nephew.

When I turned to close the sliding glass door to the kitchen, I saw him handing the baby back to Rose as he stared at me. I threw away my empty soda can and walked across the kitchen to the hall where the bathroom was located.

Just as I was about to open the bathroom door, I was startled by a pair of warm hands grabbing a hold of me and pulling me backwards. I instantly knew who it was by the tingly electric current I felt as soon as he touched me.

Before I could turn around and face Edward, I felt his warm breath on my neck and ear. This sent shivers through my entire body. I couldn't comprehend the effect he had on me; I had never felt anything like this before.

Leaning even closer, he whispered in my ear, "Tell me, Bella, did you already know that you were going to be here when I asked you to dinner?"

I was frozen against him. The feeling of his warm breath on my skin was making me dizzy. I thought to myself, _Keep it together, Bella. Now is not the time for fainting. _

Unable to say the words to answer him I just simply nodded 'yes'.

He then responded by saying, "So you were toying with me on purpose?"

I managed to barely say, "Um, yes, but I didn't do it to be mean or dishonest."

"No, well then you are going to have to explain just what you did mean, Bella." His voice was low and husky and he spun me around to face him.

Unable to look at him as I spoke, I looked at the floor and chewed on my bottom lip. "What I mean is that, yes, I knew I was already going to be here today and I even knew that you would be as well because Alice told me so. But I hoped that by saying 'no' to you for today that you would then ask me to dinner for a different day. And you did." _With my help_, I thought. I was so nervous at this point I could have damn near chewed my lip right off.

Still unable to look up at him, I heard him say in a voice that was low and sexy mixed with a hint of laughter, "So you wanted me to ask you to dinner on a different day? I'm not sure I understand why."

I stood there unable to speak, chewing on my lip and picking at my fingernails. I knew why I had done it, but did I really want him to know it? All I could do was continue to stare at the floor.

He bent his knees and crouched down so he could look me in the face. "Bella, please look at me."

As he stood back up, I raised my head to look into his piercing green eyes.

Placing the palm of his hand on my cheek and caressing it with his thumb he said to me, "Bella, will you please tell me why?"

I was stuck; I had to tell him now. There was no way around it without either hurting his feelings or taking the risk of upsetting him.

Gazing back into his mesmerizing emerald green eyes, I answered him. "Um well, I guess I thought that if you asked me to dinner on a different day then I would get to see you here today and then again whenever we went to dinner."

With that damn sexy as hell crooked grin on his face, he chuckled and said, "You said 'no' to me so that you could see me more?"

"Uh yeah, basically that's it." My cheeks flushed red with embarrassment.

Chuckling even more, he then said to me, "Why, Ms. Swan, I'm flattered."

"Really? You aren't mad that I pretty much knowingly lied to you."

"No. But if you feel that bad about it, I could think of a few ways for you to make it up to me."

I was afraid to know what they were but I asked anyway. "Oh really, just what would those ways be, Mr. Cullen?" I was never much of a flirt but for some reason when it came to Edward, I just couldn't help myself.

"I have two very simple requests." He pulled me closer to his chest and wound his arms around my waist even tighter than before.

"Okay, go on. But you should know that this is not my agreeing to your requests just permission for you to request them."

"Hmm, I am under the impression that the 2010 Camaro out front is yours. So my first request would be for you to let me drive it sometime. It seems we're both a fan of the _Transformer_ movie." His eyes sparkled with mirth.

"I think I might be able to live with you driving my car." I couldn't help but giggle at the fact that he wanted to drive it. "Now what would your second request be?"

He was silent for a moment as he just stared directly in my eyes. It was nerve racking and breathtaking.

"Edward, what would the second request be?" I asked, trying to hide the nervousness in my voice. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad. After all, the first one was just to drive my car.

He reached up and his hand went to the back of my neck. He leaned down so that our faces were barely an inch apart. His eyes were dancing with happiness and mischief as he whispered to me, "The second is that I would love to kiss you again."

Our breaths mingled together as I nodded and closed my eyes waiting for him to kiss me.

Immediately his lips were on mine. This kiss was bolder and more demanding than the kiss we had shared before. My hands found their way up to his hair and I wove my fingers tightly in the silken mess. We both were pushing into each other more and more as he licked my bottom lip and slipped his tongue into my mouth. We both tried to continue to deepen the kiss further. It was like we couldn't get close enough as our lips and tongues moved in perfect harmony.

Our hands had started to roam up and down each other's backs and sides. In that moment, I wrapped my arms as tightly as I could around his neck. At the same time his hands slid down. One was pressing into the small of my back and the other was gripping my hip tightly. Just as a small moan escaped my lips, we were suddenly interrupted.

"Hey, Edward, have you seen…." Alice's words stopped suddenly and a huge smile spread across her face.

Edward and I broke apart but he kept his arm tightly around my waist. I giggled when I realized she was seeing me standing there all wrapped around her brother.

"Uh, hi, Alice. Were you looking for me?" I knew I was blushing but in that moment I found it hard to care.

"Yes, we are all going for a swim and Rose said she has a swimsuit you can borrow since you didn't bring one. You can change in the pool house if you want." Her grin continued to widen as she said this. Her eyes just kept going back and forth between the two of us.

"Thanks, Alice. I'll be out in just a minute."

"Take your time, Bella. You seem to be…um…pretty busy at the moment." She left giggling like a three year old.

I turned back toward Edward; his smile was huge and I was unable to contain my own smile as he placed both hands on my hips. "Did you plan on swimming?" I asked, my voice sultry and sexy.

He closed his eyes and I heard a small grown escape. He then leaned in and whispered into my ear, "I would have to be insane to miss out on the opportunity to see you in a swimsuit and all wet." A chill ran up my spine and I looked up at him, finding his smile had turned into a devilish grin.

I couldn't respond I found it hard to breathe with how beautiful he was. I was frozen.

He chuckled and gave me a little nudge. "Go get changed. I'll see you in the pool." He kissed my cheek and turned to walk away.

Finally coming out of my stupor, I decided to tease right back by saying, "I'll be the one all wet." I then quickly made my way past him and headed out to the pool house. I couldn't wait to see him in the water.

**EPOV**

The guys had all changed into their swim trunks in a spare bedroom of the house. I was in a hurry to get outside and see Bella. Any doubts I had been having about her feelings towards me were quickly being washed away. The long kiss we had shared just a few minutes ago spoke volumes about how she felt.

I stepped out onto the deck and I was amused at my brother in the huge in-ground pool with Lilly. Emmett was swimming across the pool with Lilly sitting on his back.

She was laughing so hard she could hardly talk as she cried, "Faster, Daddy! Faster please!"

He made a few laps around the pool with her and then she wanted him to sit in her kiddie pool with her. So of course Emmett being the giant kid at heart that he was raced Lilly over to the small pool and sat down so hard he nearly splashed all the water out of it.

They sat there dumping toy buckets of water over each other's heads. Emmett was just about to dump another one on Lilly when she stopped him and flashing him the sweetest little smile asked, "Daddy, can Baby Max come sit with us in the pool?"

Emmett motioned for my mom to bring Max over to the pool. He then told Lilly that Max could only be there for a few minutes so he didn't get cold. My mom handed Max to Emmett while Rosalie went to get her camera. Watching Lilly plant sweet little kisses on her baby brother's head was one of the most precious things I had ever seen. I couldn't help but think how lucky he and Rose were to have it all. It amazed me how he balanced it all out between his career and being a wonderful father and husband.

Emmett had just handed Max back to Rose and had stepped out of the kiddie pool when next thing we all knew, Lilly was screaming. Emmett rushed over to her faster than I had seen him move in years. He picked her up and immediately began to soothe her. Apparently she had tripped getting out of the pool and skinned her knee. It was amazing watching him calm her down and then clean the scrape and put a Band-Aid on it for her. She had her little arms wrapped around his neck and it was so easy to see the love and adoration between the two of them. She was his little princess.

It was as Emmett told everyone that he was going to take Lilly inside and put her down for a nap that I noticed Bella standing over by the in-ground pool talking to Alice and Angela.

She was wearing a dark red bikini that left very little to my imagination. She had taken her hair down from the pony tail it was in and her long chestnut waves hung to the middle of her back. I couldn't take my eyes off of her.

However I was brought back to reality when Ben and Jasper came walking over to where I was standing and started talking to me. Apparently they had been watching their women as much as I was watching mine. _Wait, did I just think of her as mine?_ I knew I had no real claim on her but I was going do everything in my power to get one; I wanted her to be mine and only mine.

Tired of standing there and watching the women laugh and have fun, the three of us decided to give them a bit of a shock. Ben and Jasper ran ahead of me and grabbed Angela and Alice and jumped into the pool with them. Bella was standing there giggling at them when I snuck up behind her and wrapped my arms around her and trapped her next to my body.

I started to move towards the pool with her. Figuring out what I was about to do, she started to squirm and try to get away from me. Not letting her go, I scooped her up into my arms and was standing at the edge of the pool.

Desperate for me to put her down, she sweetly begged, "Edward, please don't drop me into the pool."

She was pulling out all the charms. Looking up at me through her long silken eyelashes and flashing me a devastatingly sexy, but yet innocent looking grin. Damn it was hard to resist that.

I flashed her a sexy grin right back. Two could play that game. "Mmm, Bella dear, I am not going to toss you into the pool."

She looked up at me slightly confused and asked, "You're not?"

"No, Bella, I thought instead I would do this." I leaned forward as though I was going to kiss her and just as our lips were about to touch, I jumped into the pool with her in my arms.

As we came up to the surface of the water, she managed to wiggle out of my arms. She was mad—or at least she was pretending to be. Damn if she was not even more gorgeous as her face flushed in her attempt to scold me for what I had done.

Splashing water in my face, she yelled at me, "That was not very nice, Edward Cullen. You are a tease and that was mean."

I couldn't help laughing at her. Moving closer, I grabbed her arms and pulled her to me and said," You're right, Bella. I'm sorry."

"No you're not. I don't believe you for one second." She smirked at me.

"Okay, so say I'm not. What's wrong? It was fun and you know it. You were going to get in the pool anyway."

"Hmm, maybe I was. But that was still mean how you teased me."

By this time she had turned around and had her arms wrapped around my neck. She was no longer fighting to get away from me, but was hanging on a bit more relaxed; the entire length of her body was touching mine.

Leaning down and kissing her on the cheek, I whispered in her ear, "Your right, I should have never teased you like that. I _am_ sorry."

She looked up at me as though she was trying to read whether I was being sincere or not and I could see a hint of a mischievous sparkle in her eyes.

Using my body as leverage in the water, she pulled herself up and rubbed the tip of her nose along my jaw line and then she licked my neck from my jaw to my ear. With a soft, sexy voice, she said, "Don't worry, Edward, I don't get mad. I get even."

With that she pushed away from me and swam to the other side of the pool. Just as she reached the other women, she looked over her shoulder and gave me this damn heart-stopping sexy smile. She then turned to join in on the conversation the girls were already having. At that time I was lucky I was in the water. The combination of what she had just done to me and that damn smile of hers was making my swim trunks a bit too tight for comfort.

I looked around and was thinking about how lucky I was; I had this wonderful family and great friends. It amazed me at how in just a few short weeks of us knowing her, Bella had already made a place for herself with them all. She just fit with us perfectly. I was going to do everything in my power to make sure she stayed with us. I wanted her to be in my life—to be mine.

My dad had taken over grilling and Mom was sitting in the shade rocking her new grandson. The girls were on one side of the pool chatting and I was sitting on the ledge at the other end talking with Jazz and Ben. Next thing we knew, Emmett came barreling towards the pool and yelled "cannonball". Before any of us could react, he was in the pool causing a giant wave to nearly knock the girls over. He came up from under the water laughing while the girls glared at him.

A few moments had passed and we all decided to play a game in the pool. We were trying to decide between chicken, marco polo or water basketball. Yes, only Emmett would have a small basketball hoop and net installed next to his pool so that he could play while in the pool. He used a rubber ball like what you would have used to play kickball with in school instead of a real basketball. He also had a small net that you could stretch across the pool to play bad mitten or water volleyball.

We all decided on basketball. Everyone paired off with their spouses, which left Bella and I as a team. That was just fine with us.

To make the game more fun than just having the eight of us fighting to get the ball in the net, we decided to have the girls sit on our shoulders. The water was about 5 feet deep where the hoop was so it would have been difficult for Alice and Bella to play had we not. The rules were the guys could get the ball and give it to the girls, but only the girls could shoot the ball in the basket. If you got knocked off your teammate's shoulders twice, you were out. The first team to get ten points would win.

We had been playing for about forty-five minutes when my parents announced that it was time to eat. Alice and Jasper ended up winning with seven points. Rose and Emmett were tied with Bella and I at five and Ben and Angela had three. They joked about how competitive all of us Cullens were and how they never had a chance.

It was obvious they were including Bella in with us. She was looking at me shyly as Ben had said this and I just winked at her.

After we had all dried off and redressed, we sat and had a wonderful time eating and chatting about various different things. This was one of the best times I'd had in a long time.

Once we had all finished eating, we cleared the table. The guys then made their way to the family room to watch the ballgame.

Sometime around the middle of the game, Bella came up behind where I was sitting on the couch and said that she was going to head home. Once she had said goodbye to everyone, I got up and walked with her out to her car.

When I questioned her about why she was leaving so early she said that she had to work in the morning. That explained why Ben and Angela had left just a short time before.

We talked for a few minutes about how much fun we'd had today. She turned to lean her back against her car. I then moved to stand in front of her, placing my hands on the roof of her car on each side of her, trapping her between them.

After placing a few chaste kisses on her soft warm lips, I asked her, "What are you doing for lunch tomorrow?"

Her reply was, "Um nothing that I know of. I will probably just take something to work with me and eat at my desk."

I told her, "I have the whole day off tomorrow. The whole MLB does on the day after the all-star game. I was hoping I could come by your work and take you to lunch."

Smiling up at me she said, "I would love to go to lunch with you tomorrow."

"Great. Is around one o'clock a good time for you?" I asked her.

"Perfect."

We spent the next several minutes wrapped around each other kissing and then she reluctantly pulled away, saying she needed to go.

"I would love to stay here and kiss you all night but I really do need my beauty sleep so I can function properly at work tomorrow." She sounded truly sad to be leaving.

"I don't think it's sleep that keeps you so beautiful. I think you're just naturally gorgeous."

"Well if you could see what I look like in the morning after not getting any sleep, you wouldn't think so." She laughed lightly as she said this.

Deciding to play and flirt a little, I leaned next to her ear and in a low raspy voice said, "I would love to see what you look like in the morning after keeping you up all night."

I felt a shiver run through her body as she looked up at me and with her voice quivering she asked, "And just how do you plan to keep me up all night?"

I moved to where my lips were hovering just above hers and whispered, "Use your imagination, Isabella."

Unable to resist the closeness or the chemistry that was flowing between us, our lips crashed together and we were once again locked in a very heated and passionate kiss.

A few minutes later, needing to catch her breath, she pulled away. We said our goodbyes and she then got into her car and left.

I couldn't help but smile to myself and think tomorrow couldn't get here fast enough.

**BPOV**

I had spent most of the morning trying to concentrate on my work. It was proving to be a very difficult task. All I could think about was Edward. I couldn't help but smile when I thought about how much fun I'd had yesterday. Not only the fun, but the amazing time I'd had just being with him and his family. They all made me feel so welcome and as though I was a member of the family. And with Alice becoming more like a sister then just a friend, I was truly getting the family that I was so desperate for.

Then of course there were the passionate kisses that Edward and I had shared. I had never felt before like I did when I kissed him. Not only were the kisses themselves amazing, but the electric current that seemed to flow between us when we kissed...I didn't have words to describe it.

My thoughts were interrupted by Angela standing in the doorway to my office and loudly clearing her throat. Grinning widely at me she asked, "Where were you just now, Bella? You looked like you were a million miles away."

"Oh um, I was just thinking about something. I didn't mean to zone out like that."

"You were thinking about Edward, weren't you?" she was teasing me now.

Blushing and fighting the urge to smile I said, "Am I that transparent and obvious?"

She snorted and laughed at me saying, "You've got it bad, Bella. I have never seen a guy affect you like this. Not that there have been a lot of guys in your life since I have known you. But damn girl."

Looking up from the spot I had been starring at on my desk, I shyly said to her, "I do have it bad, Angela, and it scares me to death. I have never fallen for a guy this fast before and I don't know what to do about it."

Walking over and sitting in the chair in front of my desk, she said to me, "Bella, you don't do anything other than enjoy it. You hang on and go for the ride that love is going to take you on."

"You think this is love?" I asked her, shocked that she had used that word.

"Maybe not yet. But I saw the way the two of you interacted with one another yesterday. I saw how you looked at each other when you thought no one else was watching."

Smirking, she then went on to say, "I also heard from Alice about how she found the two of you in the hallway before we all went swimming. So let me tell you this...I have known you for a long time. Ben has known Edward for forever. Neither of us have ever seen either of you act this way around anyone. It is easy to see that you are both developing some pretty intense feelings for each other. So just relax, go with it, and let love happen. You both are so deserving of it."

Getting up and walking to the door, she stopped and turned to say, "Look, Bella, I know you have been hurt before and I know it is hard to trust and believe in love after that happens to you. But promise me you will just give Edward a fair chance to show you what a great guy he is. If you don't take the chance, you might just let the love of your life pass you by."

With that she was gone. I knew she was right. I couldn't let what had happened with my past relationships taint what I could have with Edward. He had already treated me so much better than any other guy. So right then I promised myself that I was going to put my whole heart out there for him.

I was just about to go up front and wait for him when he and Angela came walking into my office. Smiling, Angela said, "Look who I found up front asking for you, Bella."

I simply responded with a huge smile.

Edward then said, "Hi, Bella. Are you ready to go to lunch?"

I eagerly said 'yes' and we left.

We went to a nearby Mexican restaurant. We had a great time talking, laughing and getting to know each other better.

When we arrived back at my office, he got out and opened the car door for me. He told me that he would be pretty busy the next couple of days with the schedule the team had and then we talked again about our plans for Saturday.

Gazing into his deep green eyes I said, "Saturday seems so far way."

"I know it does, but with a combination of day and night games between now and then, it really makes for very little free time."

I just nodded and looked down to the ground, trying to hide my disappointment. I didn't want him to feel guilty about doing his job.

Placing his hands on my face, he gently lifted until I was looking at him. His expression was sincere and loving. "I don't know how else to put this, Bella, so I am just going to say it like it is."

I was slightly concerned that he was going to think I was being too clingy so soon in our relationship.

"I like you a lot, Bella, and I don't like that I will be so busy the next couple of days. But I promise to call you every day and if by some chance I can get a few hours of free time, I will make use of it to see you."

"Okay." I would just have to accept that he had a busy life due to his job and see him when I could.

He then kissed me goodbye like he was never going to see me again.

After, we walked to the front door of the office where he kissed me on the cheek and said he would call me later.

I said goodbye and waved as he drove away. God help me I was falling hard for him.

I went inside the building and into my office and found it was just as hard as before to concentrate on my work.

Finally it was five o'clock and I left to go home. I couldn't wait for Saturday. It was going to be a long couple of days. All I could do was hope that the time went by fast.

* * *

**a/n Ok I think you all know what to do now.** **Review Review Review! **

**Thanks for reading,**

**EA**


	8. Overtime

**a/n Hey everyone, thank you so much for all the awesome reviews. I can't tell you how good it makes me feel to know you all are liking the story. So here is the next chapter I think you will enjoy this one a lot. I know if it were me in this story I would.**

**Disclaimer:**

All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. Stephenie Meyer owns anything and everything relating to Twilight and its characters. No copyright infringement is intended.

The original aspects of this story—all of the original characters, plot, names, nicknames are all the property of the author—eternally addicted_. __**Unauthorized use of such material is plagiarism. In simple terms—it's theft. **_I am in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise mentioned in this story, including those related to the St. Louis Cardinals and Major League Baseball. _**No reproduction, downloading, copying, reposting, or any other kind of redistribution of this story or its contents is permitted without my express written authorization.**_

* * *

**BPOV**

It was now Saturday. The last two and a half days seemed to take forever to pass. True to his word, Edward had called me every day, but just as he had predicted he had not been able to get away for us to spend any time together. Either he was at work or I was.

That would change today. We were going on our first official date tonight. He wouldn't tell me where we were going for dinner—just to dress nice but not too dressy or too casual. A big help that was. I had decided on a pair of black dress slacks and a short sleeve royal blue wrap blouse.

I had spent most of the morning cleaning up and running a few errands and by the time I got home it was nearly two in the afternoon. The game had started an hour earlier and Edward had said he would call when he was leaving the stadium. I put away the groceries I'd bought, fed Sox, and headed to the shower.

Once I was out of the shower, I dried my hair and used a large barreled curling iron to add some big, soft waves to my hair. I went ahead and applied my makeup so that when he called all I would have left to do was get dressed quickly.

I noticed it was now a little past four. Surely the game would be done soon. I grabbed the book I'd been reading off the nightstand next to my bed and went into the living room. I got comfortable on the end of the couch and turned the TV on. It took me forever to find the game as I never watched any of the sports channels. It seemed the game was in overtime. The two teams were tied 3-3 in the top of the 11th inning. I turned the volume down low on the TV and picked up my book.

Sometime later, I looked up at the TV and noticed it was the bottom of the 13th inning and guess who was up to bat. Yes, there was Edward standing at home plate, getting reading to take the next pitch. There were two outs and one guy on second base. It was score here or go onto another inning of overtime. I picked up the remote to turn the TV volume up. I found myself sitting there cheering for him.

The sportscaster said there was now a full count on Edward. That meant three balls and two strikes. He either would get walked, strike out or hopefully get a hit and bring in the winning run. I was amazed at how much I had learned just from listening to a few games on the radio over the past few weeks.

Edward was ready at the plate. The pitcher had a look of determination on his face as he was deciding which pitch to throw. Getting the sign from his catcher, the pitcher nodded his head and made the throw.

Next thing I knew, I was standing in my living room chanting at the TV, "Go, go, go! Homerun!"

He had done it. Edward had hit a home-run to win the game for his team. The whole team was standing at home plate to pounce on him once he crossed it. They were all huddled up and jumping up and down like a bunch of little boys. It was actually quite heartwarming to see. It was obvious that the team was like a second family to them all. Heck, _I_ was jumping up and down like a little kid. At least now I didn't have to worry about him being in a bad mood if they had lost. He would most definitely be in a great mood.

I watched the rest of the post-game coverage, including the interviews they did with him. He even dazzled me from the TV screen.

It was nearly seven that night when my phone finally rang. I ran to pick it up and paused for a minute to not sound too eager. On the third ring I answered it, "Hello."

"Hey there, beautiful, I'm sorry it's so late." He sounded worried, like I would be mad.

"Hey there, yourself. It's okay. I saw the last part of the game. I know it went into overtime."

"So does that mean you saw we won the game?" he asked.

"Yes, Edward, I saw your homerun. It was amazing. You must be so excited." I couldn't contain the excitement in my voice.

"Look, Bella, since it's so late now, I was wondering if we could skip dinner and get take-out then go to my place and watch a movie there instead?"

I had been scared there for a minute that he was going to cancel our date. I let out a sigh of relief when he didn't.

He must have heard me sigh because he then said, "I'm sorry. I know I promised to take you out and if that's what you really want then we can still go. I just thought that with it already being so late we might do that another time and just relax together. I hope you aren't disappointed."

"Don't worry about it. Take-out and a movie at your place is fine. You must be exhausted after playing all those extra innings." I just wanted to be with him. It didn't matter when or where. I then asked him, "What kind of take-out were you thinking? Pizza? Chinese? Something like that sound okay to you?"

He was quiet for a minute and then responded, "How about Chinese?"

"Chinese would be great. Do you want me to order it and we can pick it up on the way to your place?"

"Sure, that would be great."

He told me to order a variety of things and what he liked. He said he was just pulling out of the stadium garage and would be here in about fifteen to twenty minutes. I told him I would be ready and was about to say goodbye when he said, "I've missed you, Bella, and I can't wait to see you tonight."

My heart started beating a little faster at his words and I said to him, "You too, so hurry and get here."

He was laughing and said he would hurry as fast as he could. We said our goodbyes and I was off to my room to get dressed.

I quickly hung the clothes that I had picked out earlier back in my closet. I now had to do this all over again and I didn't have a lot of time as he was on his way.

I decided on a dark blue, short-sleeved, shear blouse with the matching cami underneath, white Capri pants and pair of wedge-heeled canvas sandals. The kind that have the laces you tie around your ankles. I went into the bathroom, brushed my teeth, touched up my makeup and pulled the front part of my hair back into a small clip.

I had just sat down on the couch and was petting Sox when the doorbell rang.

Walking to the door, I didn't really have to guess who it was, but I checked through the peephole just to be sure. As soon as I opened the door, I was immediately scooped up into his arms and greeted with a smothering kiss.

**EPOV**

Finally needing to breathe, I set Bella back down on her feet. She looked up at me with an earsplitting grin and said, "Wow! I guess you really did miss me." She then used her finger to wipe away the lipstick our kiss had left on my mouth.

"Hmm, did you doubt me?" I asked as we walked into her house.

Still holding onto my hand, she walked towards the coffee table where her purse and keys were. She picked them up and turned to say, "No, I didn't really doubt you. I missed you too."

I pulled her to me and placed a couple of chaste kisses on her warm lips and asked her, "You ready to go?"

"Sure. Um, did you want to see the rest of my house? I could show it to you now or when you bring me home."

"Did you order the food already?" I asked holding her in my arms.

"Yes. It should be ready anytime now." She was smiling sweetly up at me.

"Then why don't we go so we can pick up the food and you can show me around later? Is that okay?"

"That's perfect. Let's go."

We left after making sure the door was locked. On the way to my house we talked about what we had been up to the past few days. It was simple actually; we both were pretty busy at our respective jobs. The rest of the drive we just held hands and rode in silence listening to the radio. It was about a half-hour drive from her house to mine.

Most of the guys on the team had homes much closer to the city and the stadium. I chose to live slightly out of town. It provided me with a lot more privacy. It was also much more quiet and relaxing. No neighbors for a mile on either side of me.

After pulling into my driveway and getting out of the car, Bella looked around and had a look of awe on her face.

I walked over to her and took the food from her before we began walking up to the front door. Once we reached it, she began looking around again and said, "Wow! This is all yours, huh? You have quite a bit of land out here."

"Yeah, the house is about 6,000 square feet and it sits on about 50 acres."

Her only response was, "It is absolutely beautiful out here."

"Come on. Let's go see what you think of the inside."

She giggled and said, "Okay."

We went straight to the back of the house where the kitchen and informal eating area were. I placed our food on the counter and asked her, "Would you like the grand tour?"

"Of course, I would love to see your home."

We walked back towards the front foyer. On the left was a formal living room and on the right was the formal dining room. Tucked in the corner of the living room was my baby grand piano. As we walked from there towards the back of the house, the hall ended at the huge kitchen and an informal eating area separated by the counter and breakfast bar. The kitchen was to the right and the eating area to the left. The whole back wall was encased by huge windows overlooking the breathtaking deck, backyard and pool area.

To the far left of the kitchen and eating area was another hall that led to three bedrooms. The first one was set up as my office with built-in mahogany bookshelves. The next was the guest bedroom with a bathroom directly across the hall from it.

Then at the far back was the last guest bedroom with its own en-suite bath and French doors leading to the patio. I led her through the French doors of the guest suite and out onto the deck. We could see across the huge patio and pool area to the French doors that led to my master suite. The master suite was located on the opposite side of the house where it was much more private.

The back side of the house was basically "U" shaped and the deck on the back of the house filled in the space between the two sides, making it enclosed on three sides by the house. Situated on the deck between the guest suite and the master suite was my hot tub. I'd spent many hours in there relaxing after a hard day on the field.

We could walk out onto the deck from either suite or the kitchen. The back side of the deck was open and faced the expansive yard and built-in pool. My pool was not as big as Emmett and Rosalie's but it was nice. The side of the deck closest to the kitchen had an outdoor table and chairs set, complete with umbrella for shade, as well as a large gas grill. Immediately outside the French doors of the master suite were two large chaise lounges with a small table placed between them.

I took Bella's hand as we walked across the deck to the French doors of the master suite. As I opened the doors to my room and we stepped inside, I thought I heard her breathing hitch.

She never said anything as she walked around taking it all in. Moving past the huge king-sized, wrought-iron, canopy bed, she paused briefly to rub her hand across the dark gold-colored comforter that covered it.

Curious as to why she hadn't said much I asked her, "Bella, why are you suddenly so quiet?"

"I am just in awe of how amazing your house is. It's like nothing I could have ever imagined."

She started turning and looking around like she was trying to find something. She stopped and walked over to where I was leaning on the canopy frame of the bed.

"Edward, how do you get to the rest of the house from here? Is walking across the deck the only way to get here?" she asked as she continued to look around the room.

"No. Pointing to a door across the room, I said, "If you go out that door, the hall leads back to the kitchen as well as the door that goes downstairs to the theater room and gym."

"You have a gym and a theater room in your house?" she smirked.

"Yes. This part of the house was not here five years ago when I bought it. I added on this section as well as the full gym below it. I wanted to have a place to work out here at home during the off season and the guest suite was not quite big enough for a king-size bed so I decided to add on.

I took her hand and led her out the door, into the hall, and down the stairs to the basement. I turned on the lights and we were now in the home theater.

The room consisted of the theater area that had one wall taken up by the twenty-foot wide and ten-foot tall movie screen. All the electronic components were enclosed in a cabinet built into the same wall on the left side of the screen. Facing the screen was a large leather sectional sofa. The wall directly behind the sectional had the built-in cabinet for the projection and video equipment. The door to the cabinet was on a lift similar to that of a power window in a car; I used the remote to raise and lower the door to view movies and television.

The other side of the room had a bar and pool table. It also had a Foosball table and an air hockey game. I didn't play Foosball or air hockey much but Emmett had insisted they were needed for entertaining purposes. Who was I to argue with the world's most over grown kid? Though I was sure the truth was that Rosalie had refused to let him have them.

Bell and I made our way over to the door leading to the gym. "Geez, Edward. You have more equipment in here than I've seen in most commercial gyms."

I leaned over to place a quick kiss on her lips and whispered, "I want to have nothing but the best."

Suddenly realizing how much time we had spent looking around the house I said to her, "You must be starving by now, let's go get our food and bring it down here for the movie."

Agreeing, we made our way up the stairs quickly. In the kitchen, I got plates and silverware out for us. "What would you like to drink? I have water, soda, iced tea or beer. And maybe even some milk if you prefer that."

"Water would be great."

I grabbed a water for her and a beer for myself and we headed downstairs.

On the way down she said once again, "Edward, your house is amazing."

"Thank you. I wish I could take credit for it. But the truth is all I did was purchase it and approve the renovations. Alice and my mother did all the decorating."

"Well they certainly outdid themselves. I know who to go to now should I ever decide to redecorate my place."

"I am sure they would be happy to do it for you."

I cleared off the coffee table and we pulled it closer to the leather sectional sofa and sat down to eat.

While we ate, we talked about our college years and even somehow got on the subject of our past relationships. I learned that she had only had two real boyfriends and neither of the relationships had ended well. One had cheated on her and she'd ended it with him and the other had wanted to get married and she hadn't been ready for that so he'd ended it.

She told me about her parents and how they still lived in the same home they had bought when they'd first gotten married. Her words were "it's small but warm and comfortable".

The last thing she had said was somewhat of a shock to me. It had been years since she had dated anyone even casually.

"Bella, seriously, you must have had a date here and there at least."

"Um, no. I immersed myself in my work and just never really thought about it," she said as she took another bite of her food.

As we continued to talk, she questioned me about my past relationships. "I bet you had the girls beating down your dorm door to get a date with you." She was half-laughing as she said this.

I wanted to be honest with her so I felt like I should tell her about Tanya, but I was afraid to tell her the whole truth so I withheld a few details. "Actually, I was with the same girl through most of the time I was in college."

She looked surprised. "What happened, if you don't mind me asking. If you'd rather not say, it's okay. I understand."

I paused for a moment as I thought about what to say; she just stared at her food and kept eating. "Bella, look at me."

Slowly she raised her head and looked at me.

"I don't have anything to hide. I don't mind telling you. I want you to feel like you can ask me anything. Okay?"

She hesitantly said, "Okay."

Sensing I was going to have to start the conversation about my past, I dove right in and asked her what she wanted to know.

"Well you said you were with the same girl through college, what happened? That's a long time to be with someone. You must have been pretty serious."

"Yes, we were. I met Tanya at the beginning of my sophomore year of college. We hit it off right away and were together until the middle of our senior years. So just over two years we were together. I had at one point thought I would marry her."

"Oh, that is a long time. What happened?" she asked.

"To make a long story short, we eventually came to realize we didn't want the same things in life beyond college."

I purposely left out the part about Tanya not wanting me to play baseball. How she had refused to follow me around the country or be left behind while I traveled with whatever team I ended up on. So in fact I had told Bella the truth, I just didn't give her all the details. I was afraid that if I did, she might find she didn't want that either and our relationship would be over just as it was beginning.

So far she had been very understanding about my job and I didn't want to raise any issues. Especially now when I was contemplating giving up the life of a pro-baseball player. Why worry her when there might be nothing to worry about?

Noticing that she wasn't eating anymore, I asked her, "You ready to watch the movie?"

"Yes, what did you get?"

"It is actually a surprise. I hope you haven't seen it yet."

She seemed to be very curious. "If it's a new release, then I doubt I have. Work has been crazy for a while now and I've spent most of my free time reading and just trying to keep up with everyday normal stuff. I haven't rented a movie in quite some time."

"Well this is a very new release. Let's get this stuff from dinner cleaned up and then I will show you."

We gathered all the dishes and went to take them up to the kitchen. Walking up the stairs behind her was certainly a sight I could get used to. She had the perfect ass and if I didn't know any better, I'd say she had added a little extra wiggle to her walk knowing I was behind her. I felt like her body was calling to me.

**BPOV**

Our talk about our past relationships had gotten a little tense and in an attempt to lighten the mood, I'd decided to tease him a bit while we made our way to his kitchen.

He had been following behind me quite closely on the stairs so I'd playfully started shaking my ass just a little more than was necessary. I was beginning to think he hadn't noticed but as soon as we were finished cleaning up, he suddenly embraced me from behind. Gripping me tightly and burying his face in my hair, I could feel his hot breath on my neck. He then moved my hair and began to rub his nose along my neck just below my ear. It was sending chills all throughout my body. Loving every minute of it, I found myself unable to move.

As if he could sense what he was doing to me, he started sucking gently on the pulse point of my neck. When a small whimper escaped my lips he quickly spun me around and crushed his lips to mine. His tongue slid across my bottom lip and as soon as I opened up our tongues began to battle for control. As our kiss continued to deepen and become more passionate, I felt myself nudged backwards. Moving with him, I suddenly found myself being lifted up onto the counter-top. We continued to get carried away as I wrapped my legs around his waist and pulled him even closer to me.

I was beginning to think we were getting to a point of no return and I reluctantly loosened my hold on him. I just wasn't sure how far I was ready to go yet. He must have sensed my hesitancy because he broke our kiss and leaned his forehead against mine.

"Perhaps we should go watch the movie now." He was still short of breath as he spoke.

I just nodded and he helped me down from the counter. Kissing the tip of my nose and holding his hand out to me, he said, "Come on, love. I think you are going to be very surprised by the movie I have chosen."

I took his hand and we went back down to the theater room.

Once we were down there, overwhelmed with curiosity I asked him, "So what is this movie that you think is going to be such a big surprise?"

He pulled me down on the couch beside him and picked up a remote that looked like it could control his entire house. After pushing a few buttons, the lights dimmed considerably and the opening credits of the movie began to play.

I reached down to untie my shoes and take them off. I noticed he had paused the movie and was kicking his off too. I then removed the clip from my hair, ran my fingers through it real quick to smooth it out, and scooted back to snuggle against him on the couch.

He moved to put his arm around me and once we were comfortable he restarted the movie.

We were a few minutes into the movie when I suddenly realized what it was. "Oh my god, Edward! How did you get a copy of _Transformers 2_? It's still playing in theaters!" I was so excited I was squealing and bouncing in my seat.

Pausing the movie once again, he laughed and said, "If you calm down and stop acting like Alice, I will tell you."

Giggling and trying to contain my excitement I said, "Okay, but hurry so we can watch it."

He quickly explained that he and Emmett had a friend who was connected to someone in the movie industry and every so often they are able to get advanced copies of movies. He also said that since it is so hard for him and Emmett to get to the movie theater they both had asked their friend to try and get a copy of _Transformers 2_ as soon as they knew it was going to be made.

Giving me a quick but sweet kiss, he then asked if I was ready to watch it now.

I nodded and scooted back into my previous position snuggled up next to him.

He laughed once again and said, "I'll take that as a yes," and restarted the movie.

Once the movie was over I stood up and stretched and turned to Edward and asked, "Is there a bathroom down here?"

Standing up and wrapping his arms around me he said, "No, not yet. That was the one thing we all forgot when the addition was done. One is in the process over in the gym, but it's not completed yet. Let me show you where the closest one is upstairs."

I followed him upstairs and quickly realized he was taking me to the one in his master suite. He showed me which door was for the bathroom and I went in and closed the door behind me.

When I came out, Edward had opened the French doors leading to the deck and was leaning against the door frame.

I walked over and wrapped my arms around his waist and rested my head against his back. He turned around and held me in his arms. After a few minutes, his hand slid up my back and tangled in my hair. He tugged just hard enough to cause me to look up at him. As I looked up into his eyes and all I could see was the lust and desire that I was sure was mirrored in my own.

He leaned down and we were once again kissing with all the passion and desire that we had shared earlier. Before I could even comprehend what was happening, he had scooped me up and was lying next to me on his bed.

We continued to kiss and he rolled us from our sides so that he was almost completely on top of me. He began placing hot, wet kisses down my neck. I moaned when he found the spot he had been sucking on earlier. As my hands moved to tangle in his hair, I pulled him closer to me. Our legs were now tangled and entwined with one another.

He kissed his way back up my neck to my lips. At that time, he began kissing me deeper and harder than I had ever been kissed before. While he slightly raised me with one arm I felt his other hand slide up my back under my shirt and then he unhooked my bra. His left hand moved around to the front to caress my breasts and gently pinch my nipples.

As things got progressively more heated, I realized I had begun to grind my hips up against his. I knew if we didn't stop soon I was not going to be able to stop. Edward had removed his hand from my breasts and had kissed his way down to them before moving on to my navel. I then felt him begin to undo the button and zipper on my pants.

In that moment he must have felt my body stiffen slightly and he looked up and me and said, "Bella, if you don't want this to go any further, you have to tell me now."

Groaning, I said, "I don't know, Edward. Please believe me when I say I want to. God I want to. I'm just not sure if I'm ready. You must think I'm some kind of tease to do this to you."

Moving back up next to me and resting his head against mine he said, "No, Bella, I don't think that about you. I didn't intend to get so carried away. I just couldn't help myself. You are so beautiful and desirable and ... well, I just got lost in the moment."

Sighing, I ran my fingers through his hair and said, "I'm sorry."

Propping himself up on one arm, he turned my head so that I was looking directly at him. "Please don't ever be sorry or afraid to tell me what you want or don't want. I don't want our relationship to be like that. I want us to always be able to tell each other anything without fear."

I raised up and kissed him and said, "I want that too."

We laid there and kissed for a few minutes and he then said to me, " I know we aren't going to go any further and I respect that's how you feel, but would you consider staying here with me tonight?"

A little surprised I said, "You want me to spend the night here with you?"

"Yes. With my crazy schedule we don't get a chance to spend much time together and I'm just not ready to let you go yet. Tomorrow's game is at night and if you stay we could spend part of the day together before I have to go."

It made my heart skip a beat just knowing he didn't want to let me go. I looked up at him smiled and said, "I would love to stay with you."

"Okay. Since it's late let's find you something to sleep in," he said as he pulled me up from the bed and over to his dresser.

He dug through the drawer for a minute and pulled out an old college t-shirt. I took it and went into the bathroom to change.

When I came out, he had changed into a pair of old sweat shorts with no shirt on and was sitting on the bed with the covers pulled back. Damn, he was hot with a shirt on and even hotter without one.

I walked over and put my clothes on top of his dresser. He patted the bed next to him and I climbed up beside him.

Curling up next to him with my head on his chest, he wrapped one arm around me and pulled the covers up over us. He kissed me goodnight and we both drifted to sleep.

Little did I know that would just be the first of many nights I would spend in Edward Cullen's bed.

* * *

**a/n So what did you think? Did you like it or even if you hated it review and let me know. The more reviews I get the more motivated I get to update.**

**Thanks for reading,**

**EA**


	9. Rounding the Bases

**Happy Monday to you all. I hope everyone had a great weekend. If not, then maybe this chapter will help cheer you up.**

**I again have to thank all of you for reading and reviewing. With every chapter that posts I get a couple more alerts and favorites and I can't even begin to tell you how great it makes me feel.**

**There is a small time jump in this chapter. It serves the purpose of moving their relationship along so that they have been together for a longer period of time. To make sure there is no confusion, here is how the time line plays out. When Bella was first hit by the foul ball it was the end of June. Then the charity ball was around July 11th. The All-Star game was Tuesday the 14th, and their first "official"date was the Saturday following that. So we are now jumping to mid to late August. I also must warn for any of you out there that are under 17 there is a LEMON in this chapter. **

**I never really understood why they are called lemons myself. It seems to me that something so sweet should be called a strawberry or something like that. Anyways on with the chapter now. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer:**

All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. Stephenie Meyer owns anything and everything relating to Twilight and its characters. No copyright infringement is intended.

The original aspects of this story—all of the original characters, plot, names, nicknames are all the property of the author—eternally addicted_. __**Unauthorized use of such material is plagiarism. In simple terms—it's theft. **_I am in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise mentioned in this story, including those related to the St. Louis Cardinals and Major League Baseball. _**No reproduction, downloading, copying, reposting, or any other kind of redistribution of this story or its contents is permitted without my express written authorization.**_

* * *

**BPOV**

I sat at my desk finishing some last minute work that I needed to get completed before I left for Edward's house. He had been gone for ten days and I missed him like crazy.

The team had an unusually long road trip due to some makeup games they had to get in. Before he'd left he'd given me a key to his house and I was planning a very special evening for us. We had both confessed our love for one another the night he'd left and I was ready to show him just how much.

As I tried to get my work done, I couldn't keep my thoughts from wondering to that night.

**Flashback **

_We had gone out to dinner with Alice and Jasper. We decided on one of the many restaurants in downtown St. Louis due to the convenient location. Edward had a game so Alice, Jasper, and I met him there. It was a beautiful summer night._

_Once we finished our meal and said goodbye to Alice and Jasper, Edward asked if I wanted to take a walk along the riverfront. I of course agreed. We drove the short distance and parked on the cobblestone road that was next to the river. It was a beautiful sight to behold. The gorgeous full moon … the gentle breeze blowing … the arch grounds lit up behind us and the sounds of the water lapping at the riverbank … It painted such a wonderfully romantic setting._

_We held hands as we quietly walked along the road until we reached the stairs the led up to the Arch grounds. Stopping at the bottom of the stairs, we stood and just took in the scene around us. After a few moments had gone by, Edward turned and pulled me into his arms then picked me up so that I was standing on the stairs, making me the same height as him. Gazing into each other's eyes, we leaned in for a soft romantic kiss._

_Edward pulled away slightly and said to me, "Bella, there's something that I have wanted to say to you for a while now. I know that we haven't been together for very long but I can't deny my feelings any longer and I certainly can't leave you for ten days without you knowing how I really feel."_

_I knew how I felt about him and I hoped that he felt the same way. Not being sure I asked him, "Is there something wrong, Edward?" I probably shouldn't have been so worried, but it had been so long since I have been in any kind of relationship._

"_Um, I certainly hope not. Unless you would be upset by the fact that I have fallen completely and madly in love with you." He looked slightly nervous as he spoke to me._

_With a huge grin spreading across my face, I looked directly into his eyes and asked, "You love me?"_

_Reaching up with his left hand to caress my check, he placed a soft kiss on my lips and said, "Yes, I do. I think I began falling in love with you from the moment I came to visit you in the hospital. I have felt this tremendous gravitational pull to you and I didn't quite understand what it was. Except, recently, I realized I've fallen in love with you."_

_Feeling overwhelmed with emotion, I kissed him with all the love I could find inside me. As the kiss slowly came to an end, I caught my breath and said to him, "I love you too, Edward. I've felt this way for a while, but was afraid to tell you for fear that it was too soon and I would scare you away."_

_Chuckling he embraced me tightly and whispered into my ear, "Impossible."_

_He sat down on the steps with me on his lap and we held each other close, submerging ourselves in the joy of our newly confessed love for each other._

**End flashback**

I was startled out of my memory when the intercom buzzed.

"Bella, this Jilyan. You have a call on line three."

Pressing the intercom button, I said to her, "Thanks, Jilyan."

I picked up the phone and answered, "This is Bella Swan."

The voice on the other end of the phone said, "Bella, how are you? I feel like it's been forever since we've talked."

I knew immediately who it was. It was my best friend from college, Brook. We hadn't spoken to each other since my mishap at the baseball game. We had emailed a few times but that was it. Normally we would catch up with each other at least every other week.

"Gosh, Brook, it has been a while, hasn't it?"

"Well if you weren't so busy with that hot stud baseball player of yours, we would talk more," she said in a teasing manner.

She was being a smartass but that was just her. We were always making jabs and snarky remarks to each other, never once letting it get to us. Truth of the matter was that she was immensely happy that I had found Edward, even if it did land me in the hospital for two days to do so.

Always ready to dish it back out to her I responded, "I do have my priorities you know."

After we laughed for a minute I said to her, "How are you and Cam doing? And to what do I owe the pleasure of this phone call?"

Cam was Brook's husband and they had been married for almost three years now. They'd met when she took a job as a speech pathologist in Minneapolis shortly after we'd graduated from Arizona State. She had been beyond ecstatic when she'd discovered he was the assistant coach for the Minnesota Wild hockey team.

Brook loved hockey and would drag me to the Phoenix Coyotes games every chance she got while we were still in school. She'd always claimed it would be a good place for us to pick up guys because they'd be turned on just by the fact we were at the game. Although the guy part rarely worked out, I would always remind her that no matter how hot a guy might be he better have all his teeth or there was no way I would date him. Whether or not we'd picked up hot guys, we'd always managed to have a great time. I could only imagine the things she would try and tell Edward about our college years.

We had both been very excited when our lives after college had brought us both to the Midwest—happy that we would only be seven to eight hours away from each other, as opposed to half way across the country.

"Actually I was calling with some very exciting news." Her voice was dripping with excitement and she could hardly contain herself.

"Oh really? And what would that news be?" I asked her while trying to continue my work on the computer.

"Cam and I are coming to St. Louis!" It was obvious she was looking forward to this.

"Oh my god! When? How? Why?" I screeched into the phone.

"Next weekend is when. The why is because Cam is coming there to scout some local college boys that the team may be interested in signing at the next hockey draft. So of course knowing that you are there, we decided to make a long weekend of it and visit you as well."

"Do you guys want to stay with me? I have a spare bedroom," I offered.

"Normally I would love to stay with you, Bella, but with Cam being the assistant coach, the team is putting us up in one of the best hotels in your area and I am not going to pass a chance for a little pampering.

"Besides, I wouldn't want us to be a damper on your newly discovered love life," she added, unable to resist an opportunity to sneak in a wisecrack.

We talked for a few more minutes and she let me know they would be arriving late in the evening on Thursday and leaving the following Monday morning. Cam would be busy all day Friday and part of the day Saturday so that would give us some alone girl time to get caught up on the goings on in each other's life. Then I gave her some ideas on things we could do while she was here.

After we said our goodbyes, I finished up my work and left. I had a lot to do before Edward got home.

**EPOV**

The past ten days had seemed to go by excruciatingly slow; I never wanted to be away from Bella for this long ever again. Just a few more hours and I could hold her in my arms all night long. I hated the fact that we had not been able to celebrate our admission of love to each other because I'd had to be with the team later that night for a late flight out for our road trip. I'd barely had enough time to take Bella home before meeting up with them.

I couldn't wait to get home tonight; I wanted to hold her and hopefully make love to her for the first time. We had been very close a few times but Bella still felt as though she was not ready and I had no problems respecting her choice. I would wait however long it would take but I was hoping it would be soon.

Over the past few weeks, we had taken to going back and forth between each other's places so much so that we had exchanged keys. Knowing that she had a key, I was hoping she would be at my house waiting for me.

A short time later, the team and I arrived at the stadium on the team bus; it always transported us to and from the airport. I put what I didn't need to take home with me into my locker and was quickly in my car and on the way to my house.

A smile immediately crept across my face as soon as I saw Bella's car in my driveway. I laughed to myself when I thought about the fact that she still had not let me drive it.

In a hurry to get into the house and see her, I practically ran to the door. Once inside, I was immediately met with the smell of something delicious cooking.

She must have heard me come in the door as she called from the kitchen, "Edward, is that you?"

"Yeah, baby, it's me."

Before I could take two steps towards the kitchen, she was practically running up the hall to me. I stopped and held my arms out to her. The moment she reached me she jumped right up into my arms and we wrapped ourselves around each other as much as we could, so much so she had her arms and legs around me. If felt so good to hold her again and I was overwhelmed by the feeling of relief and sense of belonging that came over me as I held on to her.

"Mmmm, I missed you so much, Bella," I whispered into her ear.

"Oh, Edward, I love you and I missed you too," she said right before we started to kiss.

It was as if we were expressing all our feelings through our kiss. We eventually broke apart after who knows how long and I told her, "I love you too, baby. Do I smell something cooking?" I was starving, and not just for the food, but the rest would have to wait until later.

Looking up at me, she said, "Hungry, are ya?"

Placing a quick kiss on her lips I answered, "Yes, very much so."

We held hands and walked into the kitchen together but then she went over to stir what she had cooking on the stove. I sat on the stool in front of the counter to watch her cook; I loved seeing her so comfortable in my home. It made me feel as though she belonged there.

"You're staring at me, Mr. Cullen." She walked over to stand between my legs as I turned sideways on the stool.

"Hmm, just admiring your beauty and how much I love seeing you in my kitchen," I said as I kissed the tip of her nose. "What are you making? It smells wonderful."

"Chicken broccoli fettuccine in Alfredo sauce and I have a salad prepared in the frig to go with it. I believe it's ready so if you help me set the table, we can eat."

She turned to go get the salad out of the refrigerator and I got the dishes from the cabinet to set the table. Once that was finished, and the fettuccine was placed on the table, we sat and began to eat.

**BPOV**

As we sat at his kitchen table eating, I told Edward about Brook and her husband coming to visit. He asked what sort of plans I had for when they were here.

"Well actually, I was wondering what time your game was next Saturday and if you could get some tickets. I am sure her husband Cam would love to go and you have been asking me to go again so I thought that would be the perfect time."

"I am sure getting tickets won't be a problem. Did you want them for the three of you?" he asked me as we began to clear the table and put the food away.

"Um, when I talked to Alice today and I mentioned Brook's visit to her, she said that her and Jasper and maybe even Rose would like to go as well. Do you think you could get enough for all of us?" I said as I started to wash the dishes.

"It shouldn't be a problem. I'll check tomorrow and if it is a problem I'll let you know." He said this as he had come to stand behind me at the sink. His arms slinked around my waist and he rested his chin on my shoulder.

As I felt his hot breath on my neck, it sent chills down my spine as he murmured in my ear, "Let the dishes wait. We've been apart far too long for me to let you do the dishes right now."

Turning in his arms, I reached up and placed my hands on his shoulders. I gazed into his sparkling emerald eyes and asked him, "Just what is it you would like for me to do then?"

His answer was to crash his lips to mine, pick me up and carry me into his room. Setting me down next to his bed, we continued to kiss until we both had to stop to breathe. I looked up at him and I could see the desire in his eyes. He leaned down and began kissing all down my jaw to the base of my neck and moving back up to lick my skin right under my ear.

Fighting to maintain some sense of composure I said to him, "You never answered my question."

His breathing was heavy and his voice raspy as he said to me, "I want to make love to you, Bella. I want to show you how much I love you. Will you let me?"

Hardly able to speak, I kissed him and then said, "Yes, Edward, I want that too. Show me how much you love me. Make love to me."

He reached over and pulled down the covers on his bed. Then kissing me, he picked me up and laid me in the middle of the bed. He stood and started to unbutton his shirt but I rose up on my knees and stopped him.

"I want to do that." I continued to unbutton his shirt before gliding my hands up his chest and pushing the shirt off his shoulders. I was amazed at how magnificent he was. His chest was chiseled and muscular but in a well-toned and defined way—not in a way that a body-builder would be. He was sexy as hell.

Once his shirt fell to the floor, he slid his hands under the hem of my shirt and pulled it up over my head, dropping it on the floor next to his. I leaned forward to place soft kisses on his neck and down his chest as I undid his belt buckle. While I unbuttoned and lowered the zipper on his pants, he tangled his hands in my hair, pulling my head back to expose my neck to his wet, hot kisses.

Stepping out of his jeans, he pushed me back onto the bed and then crawled over me to straddle my legs. He then quickly removed my jeans and tossed them across the room somewhere unknown. Still straddling me, he reached down and caressed both my breasts before unclipping my bra and tossing it as well.

I could feel myself getting wet and my breath quickening as he kissed me all the way down to my navel. He briefly stopped to swirl his tongue around it. I began to squirm as he took hold of my panties on both sides and removed them.

Then standing he stood and removed his boxers. I couldn't help but stare as he stood there completely naked for me to see. And he was a glorious sight to behold.

Crawling up next to me on the bed, he kissed me hungrily and then said, "God, Bella, you are so breathtakingly beautiful."

Leaving a trail of slow, wet kisses from my collarbone to my neck, up along my jaw, 'til he finally he captured my lips with his. The kiss started slow and sensual but quickly became needy and hungry as our tongues battled for dominance.

My heart was racing, threatening to jump right out of my chest. His kisses began to move down to the curve of my breast. His fingers toyed with the hard nipple as he licked and sucked all around it. I gasped and arched my back off the bed as he took it in his mouth; I could feel the wetness and heat increasing in my center.

He reached down and gently spread my knees apart. Lifting himself up on one arm he continued to massage one breast while he kissed his way down to the area that I so wanted him to touch. I could feel his hard erection on my thigh. There was no mistaking how well-endowed he was. Climbing over my left leg. he placed his hands on both my ankles and positioned my legs so that they were bent at the knee and spread on both sides of him. Leaning down to place a kiss at the top of my slit, he looked up to me as if asking for permission. Unable to make the words come out of my mouth I nodded in approval.

His hands were now on my thighs as he placed several kisses on both sides of them, inching closer and closer to my wet folds. Leaning his head down, he began licking me up and down, increasing the pressure as he went. The movements of his tongue became more hurried as he slipped one and then two fingers inside me.

"Oh God, Edward," I moaned.

I began to pant and grip the sheets as I felt the fire burning inside me increase with each thrust of his fingers. He nibbled and sucked on my clit as he curled his fingers inside me to hit that magic spot.

"Unh, Edward, I need you now. Make love to me now."

Removing his fingers from me, he took one last, long lick of my clit. He leaned over and opened his night stand drawer and took out a condom. After putting it on, he moved so that he hovered above me. Lining himself up at my center he grabbed my thigh and hitched my leg around his hip.

Entering me in one quick thrust, he filled me completely. The feeling was beyond anything I had ever imagined. Our bodies began to move in unison as we met each other's thrusts.

"You are so hot, so wet, and so fucking tight. And all mine, Bella."

"Yes, Edward, I'm yours," I moaned.

He began sucking and biting on my neck as our movements became faster and more frenzied.

"I'm so close, Edward. So close.

"Harder, Edward, I want more. Harder." I could barely get the words out as he grabbed my other leg and threw it up over his shoulder causing him to hit spots I did not even know I had.

As he went deeper and deeper, he gasped for air and moaned," God, Bella, you feel so good. I'm not going to last much longer. Come with me, Bella."

"Ugh, right there, baby, don't stop, keep going." I could barely breathe and my head was rolling side to side as he continued to increase his pace.

All it took was a few more pumps and I was pushed over the edge. As we came together we cried out each other's names and clung to each other as the waves of passion over took our bodies.

Once we came down from the cloud of ecstasy we were on, Edward got up to dispose of the condom. He then crawled back into bed and encased me in his arms and whispered in my ear," I love you, Bella, so much. That was so amazing."

I turned my head to face him and placed a few soft kisses on his lips. "I love you too, Edward. More than I can even comprehend."

Our kisses started getting heated once again and I knew that this was going to be a long night. I knew at that moment I was home, and if I spent the rest of my life right here in this bed with him I would die one very happy woman.

**EPOV**

I woke to the hideous noise of the alarm clock. The last thing I wanted to do was get out of bed where Bella was currently snuggled next to me in my arms. Unfortunately she had to go to work and I had a game this evening. Last night had been indescribable and now I didn't think I could get enough of her.

As I buried my face in her hair I whispered to her, "Bella, baby, it's time to wake up."

Not getting any response I began leaving a trail of kisses down her neck and across her shoulder. As I started to go back down her shoulder and up her neck, I moved her hair so that I could get to the overly sensitive spot just below and behind her ear. She was beginning to stir now.

Sucking gently on that same spot, I noticed a faint smile on her face. Seeing that she was enjoying this, I continued kissing down her back and when I reached her hip, I heard her murmur softly, "Mmm, good morning."

"Good morning to you too, my love. Did you sleep well?" I asked as I continued kissing back up to her neck.

Rolling over to face me and bringing my face up to hers to place a soft lingering kiss on my lips, Bella answered, "I don't think I have ever slept better my entire life."

I wrapped my arms around her and rolled on to my back, pulling her with me until she was nearly all the way on top of me.

After a few more chaste kisses she asked, "What time do you need to be at the stadium today?"

Trying to maintain some sense of composure while she kissed and rubbed her small hands all over my chest I said to her, "I need to be there around noon."

"What time is it now?" she asked softly as she climbed up to straddle my waist.

"It's just past seven so if you want to have breakfast before you have to be at work, then we need to be getting up." I couldn't get over how gorgeous she was as she sat there on top of me in her naked glory.

Giggling and leaning down to place small kisses on my jawline, she whispered to me, "I would say that by what I feel behind me, you have already gotten up."

I grinned in reply. "Noticed that, did you?"

"Mmm, how could I not? Why don't we skip the breakfast part and just have each other?"

I said to her, "I think I like that idea," and then reached into my nightstand drawer to hand her a condom.

Once the condom was in place, she scooted back and lowered herself on me and we were once again lost in the pleasure that being joined together brought us.

Later, after we had both showered, we decided I would spend the night at her place. I got together a change of clothes and the things I'd need to take with me for the game.

Walking out to the driveway together, it seemed useless to take both cars. I told her I could ride to the stadium with Emmett and have him drop me off at her place after the game so I put my Volvo in the garage. Smiling brightly at me, Bella tossed me the keys to her Camaro.

I drove to her place where we stopped briefly so she could change clothes for work. She had put on an old t-shirt of mine and a pair of my shorts on after her shower this morning. Bella had thought she looked ridiculous but I had found it to be quite sexy.

I left my change of clothes at her place and then I drove to Emmett and Rose's house. I helped Bella out of the passenger's seat and led her over to the driver's side of her car, then I told her that I would call her later before the game started.

"I hate that I just got home and I have to let you go already."

Hugging me tightly and resting her head in the crook of my neck, she said, "I know but it's just until tonight."

Closing my eyes and holding her in my arms, I couldn't help but think to myself that if our feelings continued to grow then our relationship would only get stronger. I also knew if that was the case, I wouldn't want this crazy circus life that being a baseball player demanded.

When I looked into Bella's eyes, I could see all the love that I felt and I dared myself to think that I had finally found what I had been looking for all these years. I knew she had to get going so I kissed her deeply, trying to convey to her just how much I loved her.

We were just ending the kiss when Emmett decided to stick his head out the front door of his house and yell, "Why don't you two lovebirds get a room?"

We both laughed as we heard a smack and then Emmett whining, "Ouch! Damn, Rosie, that hurt."

I was thankful none of the neighbors were out to witness his ridiculous behavior but it didn't stop Bella from blushing. Standing up on her tippy toes she gave me a few more sweet kisses then said, "I really need to get going. I have a conference call soon that I need to make sure I'm ready for and I want to talk to Angela about taking Friday off when Brook and Cam are here."

I opened her car door for her. After she was in and had her seat belt on, I leaned in to give her one last kiss. "I love you, baby, and I'll see you after the game tonight."

"I love you too," she replied and then waved as she drove away.

**BPOV**

The week had gone by exceedingly fast. It was now Thursday and Brook and Cam would be arriving tonight.

Since he'd gotten home on Sunday, Edward and I had spent every night except last night together. He'd had a night game last night and then an afternoon game today so that meant he would be home late and gone early. I knew he needed his rest and despite his protest I stayed at my place last night. The good thing was that with him having an afternoon game today we could all go out to dinner tonight. It would be the four of us tonight and then tomorrow I would spend the day with Brook. We had a lot of catching up to do.

I had decided to take today off as well as tomorrow. Angela was shocked, saying that I worked too hard and never did anything for myself and she was happy to let me have the time away from work.

I quickly straightened up the house and made a grocery list. I was going to cook dinner for Brook, Cam and myself tomorrow night since Edward had a game. Once I finished the list, I left for the store to get all the ingredients.

Later that day, I was sitting on the couch reading when I heard the lock in the front door click. Looking up at the clock, I noticed it was nearly 5:30. Edward entered the house and immediately walked over to the couch, leaning over the back of it to kiss me. He then came around to sit next to me and pulled me onto his lap.

"What time are you friends getting in?" he asked as he ran his fingers through my hair while I rested my head on his shoulder.

"Their plane should be landing any time."

"Well then I guess I should shower and get ready for dinner. Where did you put my things?" he asked, placing a kiss on my cheek.

As I got up I told him, "I hung your shirt and pants in my closet and I put the rest of your things in the top drawer of the small dresser next to the bathroom door."

"Hmm giving me my own drawer, are you now, Isabella?" he chided as he wagged his eyebrows at me.

"Well you're here at least a few nights a week, and I had the space, so why not? Are you complaining?" I asked with a slightly sarcastic but teasing tone.

"No, I love that you did that for me and that you want me to have a permanent space for my things here," he said before leaving the room to go shower.

Later that night, we met Brook and Cam for dinner at the restaurant. Brook and I started catching up on all that had been going on in our lives while Edward and Cam seemed to hit it off and were talking about professional sports.

Cam had been a hockey player before coaching; he'd had to retire due to repeated knee injuries. At one point I thought I had heard Edward ask Cam how he came to the decision to finally retire. It made me wonder if this was something that Edward was thinking about. He had never mentioned it to me, but baseball was something we really didn't talk about much.

After dessert, the waiter brought the bill which Edward insisted paying. Cam wasn't thrilled but they agreed that next time would be on Cam.

As we made our way out to the valet area, they brought my car around. The valet gave Edward the keys and he was about to get in the driver's seat when Brook noticed it and said, "She lets you drive her car?" The shock was clearly written on her face.

Looking over at her not knowing what the big deal was, Edward smirked. "Yeah she does. Why?"

"I have known her for ten years and she hasn't ever let me drive it. She came to Minnesota last fall to visit shortly after she got it and would not let me or Cam drive it. What did you do to get her to let you?" She huffed as she looked at me for an explanation.

Edward snorted and flashed that dazzling lopsided grin of his and just shrugged his shoulders innocently. She looked back at me attempting to give me an evil glare, but I just laughed at her.

Cam then cut in saying, "Are you two going to stand here and discuss this all night or are we going to let the people behind us get their cars and go home?" He knew we could go on like this forever and he didn't want to have everyone at the restaurant witness it.

Edward was chuckling at this point and as we looked around we saw the line of others waiting for their cars was growing.

We started laughing and she looked at me and said, "Well fuck! I guess we can't stand here all night, but you and I aren't done with this, sistah. I am going to get an answer out of you tomorrow." The whole time she was poking me in the chest.

We hugged and said our goodbyes and left—not a moment too soon for those behind us.

Brook and I spent Friday hanging out and having fun. We did some shopping and got our nails done. After that we just sat around my place and talked about old times. Brook, Cam and I were sitting at my house eating dinner and I thought she had forgotten about the car issue. I was wrong.

"So, Bella, you and Edward have been together how long now?" she questioned as she used her fork to move her food around on her plate.

"Um, well this is the middle of August so about four, five weeks, something like that." I knew exactly where this was going.

"I see," she said with a snotty edge in her voice.

I glanced over at Cam and he was chuckling to himself as he knew where it was going too.

Trying not to laugh, I put my fork down and said to her, "Brook, do you want to drive my car?"

Attempting to keep up her charade she responded with, "Let me think about this for a minute. I am your best friend in the whole world, I have known you for like ten years and I love you like a sister. Um, now really, Bella, what do you think?"

Cam was about to fall off his chair laughing at this point and I wasn't doing much better.

Rolling my eyes at her, I snorted and said, "Fine, Brook, you can drive my car."

By this time she was ready to laugh too. Clearing her throat and poorly attempting to put on a serious face she looked at me and said, "No, Bella, that's okay. I would hate for you to allow me to drive it out of some screwed up sense of obligation."

At that point we were all laughing so hard I thought I would pee my pants.

Later as we talked and watched the baseball game, we decided we wanted some ice cream. We got down to the car and I was about to unlock it when she grabbed the keys from my hand and said, "I'm driving."

I rolled my eyes and raised my hands in surrender and said, "Whatever," which made us both laugh. The rest of the evening was just as fun.

On Saturday morning, Edward took Brook and me to breakfast while Cam was working.

That afternoon Cam, Brook, and I, along with Rose, Alice and Jasper, went to the game. I had to admit I was little nervous. I hadn't been back to the stadium since my run in with the foul ball. Being the smartass she was, Brook brought a hard hat for me to wear...which earned her high-fives from everyone around us and lots of laughter. She even went so far as to have it custom designed with the saying, "Hit me with your best shot".

That evening after the game, Edward and I had everyone over to his place for a barbeque, including his parents and Rose and Emmett's kids. We had finished dinner and were sitting on the deck having a few beers, talking and hanging out while listening to the stereo, just having a wonderful time.

A song from the 80's rock band Journey came on the radio. I was sitting on Edward's lap and Brook was next to us; the minute she heard _Don't Stop Believin'_ she pulled on my arm like a crazed maniac and said, "OMG, Bella, have you told Edward about when we went to Journey's farewell tour concert?"

At this point she had everyone's attention. Hoping to stop her I said, "No, Brook, I didn't, and I really don't think everyone wants to hear about the stupid stunts we pulled while we were in college."

And of course that's when Emmett chimed in, "Oh, Bella, you are so wrong. We definitely want to hear about it."

_Not what I need. Emmett will be talking about this forever. Thank god Edward's parents have already left_, I thought.

Egged on by Emmett, Brook began the story with, "So it was Journey's farewell tour because their lead singer Steve Perry was leaving the band. The concert was sold out. Bella and I tried every ticket outlet, every scalping website, eBay and every other place we could think of to try and get tickets to it. They are like one of our all-time favorite bands.

"Once we realized that there weren't any to be bought in advance, our only option left was to go down to the concert early and hope and pray that someone would be selling them there."

"You mean scalping them," Edward said.

Smacking him on the arm and shushing him, Brook continued on, "Well I guess technically, but that is irrelevant. Being in college still, we only had so much we could afford to spend. We quickly found out that there was no way we were going to be able to buy tickets. Feeling completely disappointed we were leaning on the side of the arena listening to the band that opened for them. It was loud enough you could hear it fairly well outside."

Stopping to take a drink of her beer she went on with the story. "Out of nowhere, we were scared shitless when the side exit door to the building opened and a group of guys came out. They appeared to be very wasted. Moving so that they didn't walk into us, I noticed that the door hadn't shut all the way. I looked at Bella and pointed at the door.

"Bella then looked at me and said 'What if we get caught?' So I said to her 'But what if we don't?' She smiled and said 'Okay, let's go for it.'

"The door was heavy and there were no handles on the outside so we stuck our fingers in the small opening and pulled the door open, not knowing what or who would be on the other side.

"Well it was our lucky night. No one was there. We quietly went in and found our way to the concession area. We had been in the place before for hockey games so it was easy for us to do. That was the easy part. The hard part was getting past the isle ushers without having to show them a ticket stub. We decided that trying to get onto the floor area would be the easiest since most people stood and crowded around the stage; we wouldn't have to worry about seats. Well we managed to get in and we had a blast but I don't think either one of us had to pee worse than we did that night."

Looking at us a bit confused Alice asked Brook, "Why is that?"

"We were so damn scared of trying to get back down there we refused to go out and go to the bathroom. Plus we were lucky enough to find some guys to buy us free beer all night."

Everyone was laughing and completely amused.

"Bella, I didn't think you had it in you to break in to a rock concert," Emmett teased.

Shortly after that everyone left; I was staying at Edwards that night.

As we were in bed cuddling he asked me, "So Journey is one of your favorite bands, huh?"

"Yeah. You like them?" I asked before kissing him.

"They're okay. I like them but wouldn't say they are my favorite." He rolled over to face me and then asked, "Do you have a favorite song of theirs?"

Scooting closer to him so that we were both on the same pillow I said, "I like most all of their songs, but if I were going to choose one I would say that _Faithfully_ is my favorite. It's Brook's too."

He chuckled softly and kissed me.

I then asked him, "What is so funny?" I was pretty sure I knew why, but wanted to see what he said.

"Is that why _Faithfully_ suddenly appeared on my iPod? I heard it on the playlist I listen to when I'm traveling with the team," he said.

Giggling, I responded, "Um, could be."

With a look that was full of love and adoration he then asked me, "Why that song?"

I took a deep breath and gazed into his eyes and said, "I put it on there the night before you left. That would also be the night before we admitted we loved each other. I was sad that you were going to be gone for so long and I wanted to tell you I loved you. But as I told you before, I was also afraid to tell you. I knew that the song was written by the band's lead singer for his girlfriend to express his love for her even through their time apart while the band was on the road. I thought since we were about to be in a similar situation with you being gone for ten days that it would be a way for me to say I love you without saying the words."

Hugging me tightly he said to me, "Bella, I love you so much and I can't even begin to tell you how loved you have just made me feel. It was a beautiful thing to do. It made me smile and think of you every time I heard it." I could hear the love pouring out of him as he spoke.

We talked and kissed for a while longer before drifting to sleep in each other's arms.

The next day was Sunday and it was Brook and Cam's last day here. They would be flying out bright and early Monday morning. Cam and Jasper were going to the game again and Brook, Rose, Alice and I were going shopping. I was hoping that with Brook being like me and not a big fan of shopping, that we would be able to maintain some control over Alice.

No such luck there. We must have gone to every store in the entire mall. Four hours later and too many stores to count, we finally convinced Alice that we were done after we left Nordstrom. I was standing by the dressing room area with Rose and Brook thinking that the game should be over soon when my cell phone rang.

Digging through my purse I found it and answered it, "Hello."

"Bella, this is Jasper." He sounded off a bit.

"Hey, Jazz, what's up?" I asked him.

"Uh, Bella, are any of the other girls close by at the moment?"

Something was wrong—I could feel it. By this time Alice was out of the dressing room and we were walking to the mall exit.

"Yeah they are all here. Why Jazz? What's wrong? I can hear it in your voice." I was getting worried at this point.

He started talking again, "Now, Bella, I don't want you to panic but—"

The next thing I knew, my cell phone was shattering on the mall floor.

All three of the girls immediately were at my side and Alice asked me, "Bella, what's wrong? Who was on the phone?"

I couldn't answer her. I barely heard her phone ring. Tears started streaming down my face and I faintly heard Alice tell them, "It's Edward. He's been hurt and is unconscious. We need to go." And with that I felt myself being ushered out of the store.

* * *

**a/n Did you love it, hate it, have questions? Review and let me know. **

**Thanks for reading,**

**EA**


	10. Down and Out

**Hi, everyone! I know you are anxious to know what has happened to Edward so I won't make this too long. **

**Just need to thank Hope4more and CydrynaMarie for their much appreciated help on this chapter, and to Fragile Human for lending me her nursing knowledge to make sure I got Edward's symptoms correct.**

**Disclaimer:**

All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. Stephenie Meyer owns anything and everything relating to Twilight and its characters. No copyright infringement is intended.

The original aspects of this story—all of the original characters, plot, names, nicknames are all the property of the author—eternally addicted_. __**Unauthorized use of such material is plagiarism. In simple terms—it's theft. **_I am in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise mentioned in this story, including those related to the St. Louis Cardinals and Major League Baseball. _**No reproduction, downloading, copying, reposting, or any other kind of redistribution of this story or its contents is permitted without my express written authorization.**_

* * *

**BPOV**

I sat there in the waiting room of the hospital, trying to remain calm while we continued to wait for some information on Edward. I could barely even remember how I got here. It all seemed like a blurry dream. I was on edge, barley able to think, all I could think of was _God, please let him be alright_. I hated not knowing what was going on and worst of all, I hated that he was in here.

Several of Edward's teammates, his manager, and the team owner had shown up as soon as the game was over. We were all eager to get some news on his condition. I would have thought that they would have some sort of news by now but they were just as in the dark as we were.

All we knew at this point was what Emmett had been able to tell us. He explained that Edward had climbed the wall in the outfield to make a catch and had fallen on the way done.

According to Emmett, it was something that Edward had done many times and was actually known for—spectacular catches preventing the batter from hitting a home run. In a way it was a trade mark play for him. Only this time on his way down the wall, his cleat got caught in the protective padding covering it and he lost his balance causing him to be thrown backwards and his head to slam into the ground pretty hard. He had been unconscious immediately after the fall and hadn't regained consciousness before leaving the stadium in the ambulance.

I noticed Emmett was in a pretty heated conversation with some team mates. I saw his dad walk over to him and say something then Emmett stormed away but not before pointing a finger right at one of his teammates.

Apparently Emmett was not too thrilled with that particular member of the team. I think his name was Jake or something like that and Em had said the guy was constantly on Edward about retiring. Ranting that it was time the team had a center-fielder that could play without getting hurt.

Looking at this Jake guy, he appeared to be young and arrogant. I remembered Emmett had referred to him as 'a dog salivating over a bone' when it came to him wanting Edward's position with the team.

As I sat there next to Brook, she rubbed my back in an attempt to sooth me. "It's going to be okay, Bella. He will be fine."

My emotions were all over the place and watching the replay on every damn news station was not helping. I stood up abruptly and asked the receptionist to change the channel on the TV because I couldn't handle watching it anymore.

I was starting to fall apart; every minute that passed was agony. I just kept praying and praying that he would be alright. He had to be. The thought of something happening to him made my stomach turn into knots.

It was taking Brook and Alice both to try and keep me calm and just when I thought was about to lose the battle of fighting back the tears, two doctors came down the hall and asked for Edward's family.

His family stood to speak to the doctors and I didn't really know what to do. I knew that Edward loved me but the fact was, I wasn't really part of the family.

Once the doctors finished talking, his family then spoke with his manager and the team owner.

They were all about to head down the hall to Edward's room when Esme turned around and walked over to me. She hugged me and said, "Bella, you come with us. Edward loves you so you should be in there too."

Alice held her hand out to me and I grabbed on to it as we followed one of the doctors down the hall.

Once we were right outside of what I presumed to be Edward's room the doctor stopped and explained his condition to us all. Edward had a moderately sprained ankle and a serious concussion from his head hitting the ground. The doctor went on to say his ankle would be very sore for a few weeks and after that it would be tender, but would heal fine. The doctor told us Edward shouldn't put any weight on it unless absolutely necessary until all the swelling had gone away.

His doctor was more concerned about his concussion and explained Edward could have some serious side effects from it. The biggest concern was post concussive syndrome. He said it was often associated with concussions as serious as the one Edward had and he would need to remain in the hospital for at least the next day or two and then would have to be monitored for several days after that and shouldn't be left alone.

The doctor told us we could go in and see him but to expect him to be very groggy. Before we all went in, Alice and Esme started discussing how they could possibly arrange their work schedules so they could care for Edward at his place.

Esme and Carlisle were supposed to be leaving in a few days to go back home to Washington. When it became clear that neither of their schedules would allow either of them to take care of Edward, I thought about him staying at my place. I didn't want to overstep my boundaries and I was not sure what they would think.

Instead of listening to my inner monologue, I put my big girl panties on and spoke up, "Um, why don't I just take Edward to my place?" I tried not to blush while his parents stared at me for a moment and Alice grinned like a Cheshire cat.

Esme spoke first, "Bella, we couldn't ask you to do that."

I cleared my throat and responded, "You aren't asking me, I'm volunteering. I want to do this."

Alice then looking at Esme while she was still smiling asked, "What about your job?"

"Well it's simple really. I have tons of vacation time that I have never used and quite honestly I have most everything I need at home to work there. I would need to go pick up some files and a few other things, but that really isn't a big deal. If Edward stays at my place, then he'll here in town close to his doctors if he needs them and I am more than willing to take care of him."

I paused for a deep breath and then added, "Besides, he's at my place most of the time during the week anyway."

They looked at each other and then at Carlisle and the three of them agreed that unless Edward had a problem with it, I would take him home to my place when they released him. Of course we were all sure that he wouldn't complain at all.

Carlisle slowly opened the door and we all entered the room. My heart sunk when I saw Edward lying in that hospital bed. I swallowed the lump that was in my throat and sat down on the chair by the window in his room. I wanted to allow his family to spend time with him first. As I watched him try and interact with everyone, I could tell that he was a bit dazed and groggy.

After a short time of talking with his mom and assuring everyone that he was fine, I noticed him looking around the room like he was trying to find something. Jasper must have seen it too because the minute Jazz noticed, he moved to the right and that was when Edward saw me. He managed to pull off a slight smile and held his hand out to me as if to say for me to come to him.

Smiling back at him, I got up to walk the short distance to his bed. I leaned down to kiss him lightly and he pulled me down onto the bed next to him. He then turned his face and whispered in my ear, "I love you."

Trying to fight off the tears of relief that came with knowing he would be okay, I put my head on his shoulder. "I love you too," I whispered

Edward's family stayed for a short while longer. As they were getting ready to leave I asked Alice if she could send Brook and Cam back. She agreed and told me to call her if I needed anything.

I got up to hug Alice and Jasper both, saying to her, "I'll call you in the morning after I talk to Angela about work." We hugged again and said goodbye.

"Bella," Esme said to me, "Could I talk to you out in the hall for a moment?"

"Sure." I kissed Edward on the cheek and then followed her out into the corridor.

Once we got into the hall Esme pulled me into a tight hug. "Having you here to help Edward makes it easier for us to leave in a few days and fly back home to Forks. But don't hesitate to call if you need anything. I will be on the first plane back and I would love to get updates, as I know Edward will downplay everything that is going on. We are so grateful that you came into his life. I can tell just how much my son adores you. You're good for him."

I watched her reach for a tissue off of the nurse's station and had to grab one myself for the wonderful things she'd said. We hugged once again and she made me promise to call for any reason at all. Carlisle leaned down to hug me and kissed my cheek and then they were gone.

When I went back into the room, Edward was talking with Cam and Brook. Brook immediately came over to hug me and asked, "How are you, honey? Do you need us to go down and get you something to eat or drink?"

"Maybe later but not now. I do have a favor to ask of you, though." I smiled sweetly at her, knowing I didn't really need to try and charm her.

"Sure, Bella, you know you don't even need to ask. Just tell us what you need," she said as she sat down on Cam's lap.

I walked over and sat next to Edward on his bed before saying, "Well I know it's getting late and you have to catch an early flight, but I was wondering if you could go by my place and get me something more comfortable to wear tonight? I also was hoping that you could feed Sox for me. I'm going to stay here tonight with Edward so I just need some sweats or something like that."

Cam looked over and said, "Sure, Bella. Um, do you just want us to take your car?" he asked like he was hoping this time he might get to drive it.

_Hope he can convince Brook of that, _I thought to myself_._

I nodded. "That would make it easier in the morning. You could swing by and get me and I can run you to the airport and still have time to stop by work to get what I need." I looked over at Edward and he held my hand and I rubbed soothing circles on it as we discussed tomorrow.

Cam looked at Brook then winked at me and said, "That would be great, but I'm driving this time."

Brook was just about to protest but Cam grabbed her face and planted a big kiss on her lips and then whispered something in her ear which caused her to giggle like a school girl.

I couldn't help but laugh at them as Brook looked up and said still half-giggling, "I guess he's driving after all."

I smirked at them both and said "Catch" as I tossed my keys in their direction.

Later that night, Edward and I were watching the news on the TV in his room. It had become a little stuffy so Edward asked if I would mind propping the door open a couple of inches to increase the air circulation.

I was about to sit down in the chair when he patted his bed and motioned for me to lay next to him. "If you think you're staying in that chair all night, you're crazy," he said as he flashed that sexy lopsided grin of his.

He scooted over some and I was just about to get completely comfortable snuggled up next to him when we heard giggling and whispers coming from the hall right outside his door.

Not knowing what was going on, Edward turned down the TV and looked at me, holding his finger to his mouth for me to be quiet.

The giggles continued as we heard a female voice say, "Do you know who's in this room?"

Another voice replied, "Um, the door says A. Platt so I would assume that's who's in there."

The first girl then said, "Are you daft or what? This is the room that the hot-star baseball player Edward Cullen is in."

The second girl sounding a bit frustrated. "Are you freaking nuts, Lauren? They use the alias for a reason and you shouldn't be telling me or anyone else about it for that matter. Do you realize you could get us both fired or worse?"

Lauren snorted and then snottily remarked to the girl, "Look, Kate, the only way we are going to get into any trouble is if you open that mouth of yours. So keep it shut and we'll be fine."

"Whatever, Lauren. If anything gets said about this, you should be aware that I will not take the blame for you. I cover my own ass and that' it." We then heard her take off down the hall_. _

_What the hell is the matter with these women_. I was not happy to hear two females out in the hall talking about my boyfriend like some piece of meat. Not to mention two nurses who worked here.

I looked up at Edward who was pinching the bridge of his nose in frustration. He must have sensed my aggravation as he began rubbing his hand up and down my back to try and calm me. I could also still see the signs of frustration on his face. I was just about to say something to him about it when the door to his room opened and who I assumed was the gossiping nurse walked in. Edward and I quickly turned our attention back to the TV so she wouldn't be aware that we had heard them.

The look on the bleach blonde nurse's face when she saw me curled up next to him on his bed was fucking priceless. Her jaw about hit the floor and she stammered her words as she tried to introduce herself to us. "Um, H-hi my, my name is Lauren and I'll be your overnight nurse."

I could already tell she was trouble. She was smiling like she was God's gift to men and as if I wasn't even there.

Edward forced a slight smile and said, "Nice to meet you, Lauren." I could hear the irritation in his voice.

She sauntered over in my direction wagging her hips far more than was necessary and said, "I hate to be a bother since you look so comfortable, but could you please move for a few minutes while I check Mr. Cul—um, Mr. Platt's blood pressure and other vital signs?" That little almost-mistake right there clarified that she was in fact the nurse speaking outside his door.

She had a snotty smirk on her face and I was just about to get up when Edward tightened his arm around me and cleared his throat. "Excuse me … Lauren, did you say your name was?" He was up to something.

"Yes, that's my name," Lauren said as she batted her eyelashes at him while making a sickening attempt to flirt with him.

I rolled my eyes in disgust.

Edward then calmly said to her, "Well, Lauren, it seems to me that your blood pressure equipment is on wheels. So I don't see why you need my girlfriend to move. You can simply check what you need to check from the other side. We are both quite comfortable with her right where she is and would prefer she stay there."

He then leaned over and placed a soft, sweet kiss on my lips, basically telling this poor excuse of a nurse to do what she needed to do and get the fuck out of his room.

She huffed in annoyance and then walked to the other side of his bed and quickly did what she was supposed to before practically stomping out of the room like a petulant child.

Edward was pissed at her actions. He was about to say something to her when I stopped him and said, "You relax, baby. I'll take care of this."

I wasn't sure how many days Edward was going to be in the hospital and I knew that I had to put a stop to this type of behavior now. No one deserved to be treated like this. It shouldn't matter if he was a famous baseball player or just a normal person. Her behavior wasn't right and I would make damn sure she knew this. Plus, she needed to know he was taken as well.

I removed myself from Edward's hold and made my way out to the hall and called after her, "Lauren."

She stopped abruptly and turned around, then sneered at me before saying, "Is there something I can do for you? Does Mr. Platt need something? I would be happy to help him."

I walked up to her and with venom dripping from my voice I said to her, "I don't appreciate your unprofessional behavior back in Mr. Platt's room. I also do not believe that your superiors would be pleased to know of your behavior or the comments you and your co-worker made outside his room. Do you have any idea how many HIPAA laws you have broken in the last half hour?"

She tried to cover and say to me, "I don't know what comments you're talking about and I haven't broken any laws." I saw the fear in her eyes.

I moved closer and looked her dead in the eye. "Look, Lauren, Mr. Platt and I both heard every word you and Kate said. You have no authority to be discussing who he may or may not be. If he is using an alias there is a reason for it. That reason insures his privacy as well as his security."

She started to open her mouth to speak, but I raised my hand to stop her.

"Do you have any idea the shitstorm of a mass media frenzy you could create by divulging his personal information? The stress you'd put him, myself and his family members under by causing us to fear for his security, privacy, and most of all, his health?"

I was furious and was not done with her. "I am only going to warn you once. Your actions are very unprofessional and unethical. If they continue, I promise you I will go to your superiors and the hospital's legal department. If even one hint or word is spoken as to who he really is, or if any more of your ridiculous conversations about him occur, I will make sure you're not only punished for the HIPAA laws that you have broken, but are also charged with sexual harassment for the lewd comments you made about him."

Trying to feign ignorance she blurted out, "I don't know what comments you're talking about."

"Oh please! Do you really think we didn't hear you? You weren't even trying to be discrete. The comments about how you would love to get a peek under his sheets and about how fine his ass looks in his baseball pants. Oh and what was the last thing you said?"

I acted like I was contemplating the answer while tapping my manicured fingernail to my chin. "Oh, something about how you wondered how much his athletic cup enhanced the size of the bulge in his pants?"

She just stared at me speechless.

I got right up in her face and practically growled at her, "Just remember. This is your one and only warning."

She then turned to walk away and I tapped her on the shoulder, smiled, then leaned forward and whispered in her ear, "I have seen and felt it all. He is beautiful, magnificent and all _mine_."

I turned and walked away, but halted before I reached his door. She was still standing there rigidly, "Oh and, Lauren, it might be in your best interest to get reassigned." Not even giving her the opportunity to respond I turned and walked into Edward's room.

As I entered Edward's room, he asked me to close the door all the way. I did and then made my way back over to lay by him on his bed. I would risk everything to make sure Edward was comfortable, happy, and safe—that was my solemn vow.

**EPOV**

As I laid in my bed willing my head and ankle to quit hurting, Bella came back into the room. She had this smug but somewhat frustrated look on her face. She closed the door like I asked and came over and curled up next to me on my bed.

She leaned up and kissed my neck and said, "I think I've taken care of that problem."

I chuckled lightly despite it making my head hurt and then said to her, "It sounded like you did a good job of putting her in her place."

She quickly turned and sat up and asked me, "Oh god... I wasn't too loud, was I?" Her voice was filled with concern and embarrassment.

I kissed her forehead and pulled her back to me before saying, "No, sweetheart, I could just barely understand what you were saying. If the door had been closed all the way, I wouldn't have heard you at all. I also want to thank you for doing that for me. I can't imagine the media circus, not to mention the gawking fans, that would show up here if word got out where I was."

She let out a sigh of relief and then relaxed in my arms and looked up at me to say, "I love you and would do anything for you, Edward. Your health and safety are very important to me and if I have to piss off a few skanky nurses to insure that you're safe and secure, then I'd do it a million times over."

_God, how I love this woman._

We must have both fallen asleep because a short while later we were woken up by a knock on the door and Cam and Brook walking into the room. They had come back to give Bella the stuff she needed from home and to bring us something to eat. The hospital food that was given to me earlier was not very appetizing.

After discussing with Bella what time they would be back in the morning, they left. I felt that by getting hurt I had ruined their weekend here and had stolen Bella away from the time she should have been spending with her friends.

She came out of the bathroom after changing into a pair of sweatpants and one of my t-shirts.

She started to grab the extra blanket at the foot of my bed and sit in the chair when I said to her, "Bella, I thought we already went through this. You are not going to sleep in that chair."

"Edward, you're injured and need your rest. You're not going to be comfortable all night with me in that tiny bed with you. It's not the giant bed you have at your house." She sat there with her arms folded across her chest, thinking that she was going to win this.

"Bella, please." I gave her the saddest pout I could manage. "I've gotten so used to sleeping with you in my arms, I don't know if I'll be able to do it without you. Besides, it would be torture for you to be so close and not up here next to me." I continued to pout at her.

Sighing in slight frustration she caved and climbed up on the bed next to me once again but then said, "I will stay here as long as you don't show any signs of discomfort or restlessness. If you do, I am in that chair and you will not be able to change my mind."

"Fine," I agreed.

She laughed and told me I was stubborn.

"Bella?"

"Hm."

"I heard you tell Brook that you were going to talk to Angela tomorrow. Aren't you going to work?"

She picked up her water to take a drink then replied, "Uh, I will be there for little bit after I take Brook and Cam to the airport."

"Why just a little while?" I asked her.

"Well, the doctor said you're going to need to have someone with you for at least a few days. You should be watched to see if there are any lingering effects of your concussion since it is so severe and you need to stay off of your ankle for the rest of the week at least."

"So what does that have to do with you and your work?" I was curious.

"Duh, silly," she said, lightly smacking my chest before going on. "I'm going to work from home so I can take care of you there while you're re-cooperating and following doctor's orders. Your mom had to get back to Washington for appointments that she had, Rose and Emmett are out of the question with the new baby, and Alice has commitments she couldn't cancel. So you are stuck with me for the next couple of weeks."

"Well, love, despite the fact that I don't need anyone to take care of me, I don't consider it being stuck with you. I will love all the time we'll be spending together." I couldn't help but flash the grin that she was always telling me was sexy and made her melt.

She leaned up and kissed me, then whispered against my lips, "You just calm down there, big boy. We won't be doing any of that until the doctor says so. Now you need to sleep and rest or I am going to get in the chair."

I reluctantly said, "Yes, ma'am." I kissed her one more time before lowering the bed a little and closing my eyes to try and sleep.

Morning came all too quickly; I woke up to the feeling of someone pulling on my arm. I rubbed my eyes and noticed right away that Bella was no longer next to me. I looked around for her but all I found was the nurse taking my blood pressure.

"Good morning, Mr. Platt. My name is Jamie and I will be your nurse for today." She seemed so much nicer and far more professional than the bimbo that had been in here last night.

"Good morning to you too, Jamie," I said to her.

"Oh I apologize, I almost forgot. Your wife left a little bit ago with another couple. She asked me to tell you that there's a note there on the night stand."

I smiled at the thought. "How long ago did she leave?"

"Mm, I would say almost an hour ago," she stated as she continued to record my blood pressure and pulse readings onto my chart.

I thanked her and then found the note Bella had left for me.

_Edward,_

_Good morning, my love. I'm sorry I won't be here when you wake up. I know how you hate that. You were sleeping so peacefully when Cam and Brook arrived this morning that I couldn't wake you. You barely stirred when I kissed you goodbye._

_First, I'm off to take Brook and Cam to the airport. They said to tell you to get well soon and they had a wonderful time over the weekend. They want us to come there and visit them soon._

_After that, I'm going to go by work to talk to Angela and get what I need to work at home. I promise to get back to you as fast as I can. I should only be gone a couple of hours._

_I love you,_

_Bella_

Once I finished the note, I set it back down on the night stand. My mind stayed on Bella and what the nurse had called her. She had referred to Bella as my wife. It was an innocent assumption and although it was much too soon in our relationship to be thinking about marriage, I couldn't help but hope that maybe someday Bella would be Mrs. Isabella Cullen.

I closed my eyes and put my head back on the pillow. I still had a moderate headache and was feeling somewhat nauseous. As I continued to think about Bella, I drifted to sleep once again.

**BPOV**

It was now Tuesday. Edward had been in the hospital since late Sunday afternoon. He continued to suffer from symptoms related to his concussion, having bouts of nausea, dizziness and being extremely tired. The doctors did a second CT scan to make sure nothing had been missed on the first one.

His parents had stayed through today to wait for the results of the scan. Carlisle being a doctor would of course make sure Edward got the best possible care. If the scan came back okay, then he would be released today with the condition that he was not to be left alone until his dizziness had gone away completely. They said he was most likely suffering from Post Concussive Syndrome. It was something they had been concerned about all along and was where the nagging symptoms of the concussion linger on for an indefinite amount of time. The symptoms could last a week, a month, a year, or sometimes longer.

We were sitting there chatting with his parents when the doctor came in and informed us that the CT scan was clear. Dr. Cope went over everything about Edward's care and what his restrictions would be once he was released. Edward was very frustrated to learn that until all symptoms of his concussion disappeared he would not be cleared to return to playing ball—there were only about four weeks left in the season. Unfortunately, the Cardinals had fallen to second in their division, now two games behind the Pittsburgh Pirates and most likely would not be going to the playoffs this year.

Edward signed all the necessary paperwork and we were off to his house to get some clothes and whatever else he might need to be at my house for at least the next two weeks.

The bright side of all this was that Angela had insisted I take two weeks' vacation once I took care of a few pending matters that had to be finished. That had been on Monday and I had already taken care of all my work. This meant that Edward and I would have the next two weeks to be together with no work for either of us. When I told him about it he was pretty excited. However, he did tease me with the comment that we would either have a wonderful time together or we would want to kill each other by the end of it all.

**EPOV**

It was now nearly two weeks after my injury had occurred. To say that I was immensely enjoying having all this time with Bella would be an understatement. The only restriction that had been placed on my normal activities was that I was to remain off of my ankle as much as possible until all swelling and pain had gone away. That had occurred a few days ago.

Bella had been very caring and I for the most part enjoyed her taking care of me. The doctor had not placed any restrictions on our intimate activities so over the course of the past several days we had been quite indulgent in our love making. I could get used to being able to have her whenever I wanted no matter the time of day or night.

What I couldn't get used to, though, was the lingering side effects from my injury. I had hoped that I would be able to at least salvage the last few weeks of the season. My frustration was only getting worse as the end of the season crept closer. Though the symptoms had become less frequent and less intense, they still had not gone away completely.

At my last visit, the doctor had cleared me to be alone and to take batting practice with the team, but that was the extent of my baseball activities. I was now on my way home from doing just that. It had not gone well at all. Several times when taking a swing at the ball, I had become dizzy or lost my balance.

I pulled into Bella's driveway and went into the house, slamming the door much harder than I'd meant to.

Bella rushed into the living room to see what was wrong. "Hey, I heard the door. Is everything okay?" she asked as she placed a quick kiss on my lips.

I sat on the couch sulking like a 2 year old, my frustration getting the best of me at that moment.

"Edward, are you going to talk to me? I asked you if everything was okay?"

"I'm fine." _Who am I trying to fool?_ I could see she wasn't buying it either.

"Clearly you're not. I've never seen you so frustrated for as long as I've known you." She stood behind me and started to massage my shoulders and run her fingers through my hair. Under normal circumstances her touch would relax me far easier than anything else could. But not today.

I sat forward, pulling away from her as it was not helping right now. I heard her let out a sigh of frustration behind me.

She walked back around to once again sit next to me. "Baby, please talk to me. I know you're tired of the side effects, but you just have to give it some time."

"Time is running out, Bella. The season is almost over. I might as well just say screw it." My words came out a lot harsher than I had wanted them to.

"Well, maybe if you talk to me about it and tell me how you're feeling, it will help you let go of some of the frustration," she said as she climbed onto my lap to straddle my legs.

I looked up at her and said, "Not now. Maybe later."

She leaned forward and began kissing my neck and running her fingers through the hair on the back of it and whispered in my ear, "Maybe we can ease your frustration another way."

I placed my hands on her hips, nudging her back, and snapped at her, "I said not now."

Snapping right back she said, "Fine!" She got up and started to walk away.

"Damn it, Bella! I just want some time to myself to work through this. There is nothing you can do to fix it. I need to work through this on my own." The minute the words came out of my mouth I knew I had said the wrong thing.

"You want to work it out on your own. Then excuse the fuck out of me for trying to help." She grabbed her purse and her keys off the table by the front door and she left, slamming the door so hard the glass in it cracked.

As I heard her tires squeal out of the driveway, I wondered what the fuck I had just done. She had done so much for me these past two weeks and I'd just pushed her away and hurt her feelings. Fuck! What the hell had I done? She had to come back, right? This was her house after all.

As if sensing my misery her cat Sox jumped up on my lap. He rubbed his head on my arm and meowed at me.

I scratched him behind his ears and said, "I know I really screwed up, didn't I?"

He just sat there and looked at me.

This whole situation was now fucked up. I'd never meant to hurt her, or take my frustrations out on her. I loved her so much it was beyond what even I could comprehend sometimes.

Damn it! Why did I have to go and snap at her?

I ran my hand through my hair for the thousandth time. All I could do now was sit here and wait for her to come back and hope like hell she would forgive me. So that was what I did.

I sat there and waited.

* * *

**Now there's the moody Edward we all know and love. He had to make an appearance sooner or later, right?**

**Did you love it? Hate it? Let me know—send me a review.**

**Thanks for reading,**

**EA**


	11. The Rules of the Game

**Hello once again. **

**WOW! It seems the last chapter really stirred up things a bit with all of you. The range of reviews was amazing. There were those of you who were quite frustrated with the appearance of Assward and then there were those of you who thought Bella was more or less being a Bitch. And last but least there were those of you who realize that none of us are perfect.** **Edward may have the perfect looks and body in our opinion, but we all make mistakes. We are human after all. **

**I know you are all waiting to see how the tiff between Edward and Bella turns out so I won't ramble on any longer. Please make sure to check out the note at the end of the chapter.**

**As always I own nothing. Not Twilight,not Edward and Bella, and certainly not the MLB.  
**

**EPOV**

It was getting late and I was really starting to worry about Bella. It would be dark soon and no one had heard from her or seen her. I called Alice a second time thinking she would be the most likely person that Bella would turn to. They had grown very close and were like sisters these days. But Alice swore that she hadn't heard anything from Bella since yesterday and tried to assure me that everything would be ok. I tried calling Bella's cell phone once again but still no answer.

**BPOV**

I had been sitting here in my office in down town St. Louis for a couple of hours now. I don't know how some people just sat and played on their computers all day long. I couldn't play bejeweled any longer. Deciding I didn't want to sit here any longer I got up, grabbed my purse, keys and left.

As I walked out of the building I noticed it was almost dark outside. I had been here much longer than I thought. I opened the car door and immediately heard the beeping of my cell phone alerting me that I had missed at least one call. Damn, I hadn't even realized that I had forgotten it in the car.

I picked it up and flipped it open to see that I had 12 missed calls. Scrolling through the list of them, there were 3 or 4 from Alice and Rose. A few from Angela and the rest were from Edward.

I set the phone back down in the cup holder and started to drive, not really knowing where I was going. As I made my way towards the, highway I drove by the baseball stadium and I immediately thought of Edward.

Before I knew it I was parked on the cobble stoned road along the river in front of the Arch grounds. I walked along the river picking up rocks and tossing them into the water. The city lights bouncing off the water was mesmerizing and it was distorted with each stone I tossed.

A swift breeze blew and it caused goose bumps to cover my arms. It was much cooler than the last time I had been down here. I sat down on the bumpy surface and pulled my knees up to my chest and thought about the last time I had been there.

It had been the night before Edward left for that long 10 day road trip with the team. But more importantly it had been the night that we had first admitted that we loved one another. My eyes grew warm and moist at the thought of it.

A smile formed on my face as I thought about that night. When we had said those three magic words that night I never imagined that I could love Edward any more than I did at the moment. But now just a few weeks later I knew that my love had grown. My mind began to replay everything that had happened since that night. Our admittance of our love and missing him so much it hurt when he was gone. Then our love making for the first time, I never knew it could be like that. It was better then I could have dreamed.

I laughed to myself as I thought about all the fun we had during Brook and Cam's visit. I was so happy that Brook and Cam fit in seamlessly with all of the friends I had made here. Cam and Edward had really hit it off. I began to think about all the time we had spent together these past 2 weeks. It was simply wonderful. Going to sleep and waking up in his arms every day. There was no place I'd rather be. His arms were my home, where I knew I belonged. I would never tire of that.

My mind finally came back to today and our argument. I had noticed his increasing restlessness over the past few days. When he would return home from batting practice or while we watched a game together on TV, I could see the longing in his eyes. I saw the frustration on his face today and could see he was upset. I knew that he wanted to be on the field playing and felt like he was letting the team down, himself down. I would even go so far as to say that on some level he was blaming himself for the team not being in first pace any longer. He could be so masochistic sometimes.

We had talked briefly about him retiring sometime in the not so far away future, but I didn't think he was ready to do it yet. When we had the conversation he said he didn't know how much longer he would physically have the drive to play, but mentally he still wanted to keep going and win a world series. From what I had seen these past few days he was not ready to give up. I also knew he felt he had to go out there and prove to the team he could still do it. The goading and chastising from that mangy mutt Jake Black only made it worse.

Maybe I shouldn't have left the way I did. Did I push him too much? Should I have just let him work it out in his own time? In his own way instead of pushing him to let me help? He had told me he didn't want to talk about it right then. But I had to go and insist that he talk to me. Hell I even tried to seduce him. I only wanted to take his pain and frustration away. Help him work through it and even if I may have pushed a little too hard he should not have yelled at me and taken his anger out on me.

I looked around and realized that I was the only one left on the river front and it was completely dark now. I needed get out of here. It was not the safest place for a young woman to be alone after dark. I made my way back the car. My phone was silent this time. I opened it once again and it had been nearly 2 hours since that last time he had tried to call. Was he still mad? Would he still be there? I hoped he'd still be there, so we could discuss this rationally. Especially since we both have had a few hours to calm down. Knowing there was only one way to find out, I put the car in drive and headed home.

**EPOV**

I was just about to fall asleep on the couch when I noticed headlights pulling into the driveway through the big bay window in the living room. Jumping up I ran over to window to look outside. It was Bella. She had come home. I ran outside as fast as I could.

As soon as she was out of the car I scooped her up into my arms and started pleading with her, "Bella I was so worried about you. I'm so sorry for yelling at you the way I did."

"Oh, so now you want to talk to me?" she said as she glared into my eyes.

She was still upset. I couldn't blame her I had been an ass and I needed her to forgive me.

Running my hands through my hair I let out a deep sigh. I set her down and then cupped her face in my hands and asked, "I really am sorry. Can we go inside and talk about this?" My eyes were begging her to believe me, I truly wanted to set things right.

She nodded her head yes and I wanted to kiss her for giving me a chance. I grabbed her hand and we walked into the house.

Once inside I sat down on the couch and pulled her down on my lap.

Bella looked up at me with her big doe eyes and took a deep breath before saying, "Edward, I know this has been very frustrating for you. I know you want more than anything to be out there on the field with your teammates playing baseball. I can see the longing in your eyes when we watch a game on TV. But I also know that if you want us to work, then you can't blow up at me and push me away when the going gets tough. We need to be there for each other, and if you can't...then this isn't going to work." My heart clenched at her possibly never being in my life. It was not right for you to blow up at me the way you did and that really hurt my feelings."

She was now starring at her feet and chewing on her lip nervously.

I pulled her to me and kissed the top of her head and held her tightly for a few minutes.

Knowing that we were not done talking about this I reluctantly loosened my hold on her and she sat up but remained on my lap.

"Bella baby, I am so sorry for hurting you and pushing you away like that. I know that you just wanted help me work through all of this. And not that it is any excuse, because there is none for the way I treated you. I'm just not used to having someone to talk to about these things. I have been alone for a long time and I'm used to having to work this shit out on my own. But tonight when you left I realized that it's not like that anymore."

"It's not just your fault Edward. I made some mistakes tonight too. I pushed you when you had told me you weren't ready to talk about it. Hell I even tried to seduce you."

"Stop Bella," I made her look me in the eyes, "You were just trying to help me." I didn't want her taking the blame for me being an ass.

"Yes I was, but I should have let you have some time to yourself like you asked and I should not have stormed out of here. I did it because I was mad and hurt and I needed to cool off. But it was wrong of me to run away from the situation."

Bella got up and walked into the kitchen to get something to drink. She came out with a bottle of water and sat on the arm of the couch with her feet resting on the seat of it.

I scooted over to where she was and I turned sideways to face her. Taking her hand in mine I brought it to my lips and kissed it before saying to her, "I guess we have both learned something tonight."

"Yeah I guess we have. We need to give each other space when we need it and we will never get anywhere if we run from any disagreements that we might have."

"Well I know that I have also learned that I have you now Bella. I need to learn to let you be there for me when I need someone and I promise to never yell at you like that again."

Once we agreed to always try and talk things out she got up and said she was going to bed. It may have been my imagination but she still seemed slightly distant. I sat there wondering what I could do to make sure we were past this.

**BPOV**

I had gotten about half way to my bedroom when I noticed he was not following me. I stopped and turned around and asked him, "Aren't you coming to bed?"

I turned and walked back to where he was sitting on the couch. I walked to the back of it and pulled his head back so that he was looking up at me. I leaned over and kissed him and said to him, "I might get mad at you from time to time Edward Cullen but that doesn't mean that I don't love you."

He pulled me down for another kiss and said, "I love you too and again I am so sorry for hurting your feelings like that."

After a few more kisses I whispered to him, "Come on lets go to bed."

We went into the bed room and he stripped down to his boxers and I pulled on my favorite t-shirt of his and we both climbed into bed. As we laid there in each others arms and kissed I knew there was something I wanted us to promise each other.

"Edward."

"Yes love."

"I want us to make a promise to each other." I requested as I l gazed in to his amazing green eyes.

"What's that love?"

We were now laying there facing each other. He had one arm under me and holding me to him and his other was resting on my arm as he twirled a piece of my hair.

"I want for us to promise each other that no matter when or why we have an agreement that we promise to never go to bed mad at each other. That we will always talk it out and let it go before we go to bed. I also want us to promise to never run from one another when we argue and once we go to bed it is done and over with, we don't dwell on it anymore."

"I think that's a great idea baby."

Edward then rolled to where he was laying partially on top of me. He caressed the side of my face and ran his fingers through my long hair.

"I love you so much Bella. I was so worried about you and afraid you were going to come back and tell me to leave. I want us to promise to never, not answer the phone when one of us calls." My eyes darted back and forth, staring into his and realized the pain and worry I had caused.

I leaned up and kissed him. "Ok I promise. I love you so much Edward. I was afraid I was going to come back here and you would be gone back to your house."

Edward left a trail of hot kisses down my neck. He never stopped until he reached his favorite spot that was right where my neck and shoulder came together.

After sucking on it a few minutes and I'm sure leaving a mark he raised up to me, "Bella I could never leave you. You mean entirely too much to me and the hold you have on me will never go away. I know it may sound crazy since we haven't been together for very long, but it is how I feel."

I was suddenly overwhelmed by all this love I felt for this man. I didn't know what I had done to deserve him, but he was here and he was mine. I tried to fight back the tears that threaten to spill over and in doing so a sniffle escaped from me.

"Bella are you crying?"

"Um no, well at least I'm trying not to." I gulped loudly in the quiet room.

"Why are so upset baby?" He hovered over me and stroked my wet cheeks.

"I'm not upset. I'm happy. I am just so overwhelmed by how you described you felt for me."

"I meant every word of it Bella. My heart belongs to you."

Reaching up to pull him closer to me I said to him, " It is so amazing and overwhelming to hear you describe how you feel because I feel exactly the same way about you. I don't think I ever knew what real love was until I met you. I don't ever want to let go of you either."

As we wrapped ourselves around each other and held one another so close that there was no space left between us, we began to kiss slowly and passionately. It was like we were pouring all of our love and emotion into our kiss. As we continued to kiss his hand moved up under my shirt and he palmed my breast and toyed with my now hard nipple.

As we broke for air I gasped at his touch and barely able to speak I moaned, "Make love to me Edward."

******************************************************************  
The past few weeks had come and gone rather quickly. It was now the second week in October. A week after our argument Edward and I had gone back to the routine we had before his injury. He would spend a few nights during the week with me at my place and I would spend the weekends with him at his. We had even begun to take Sox with us out to his house on the weekends so that I wouldn't need to come back in and feed him or ask someone to do it for me. I think Sox actually liked it there.

Not being on the field playing didn't seem to bother Edward now that the season was officially over. Our relationship was wonderful and we hadn't had any more arguments. Little spats and disagreements but that was all.

It was a Wednesday afternoon and I was at work. We were really busy. The holiday season was not too far away and we had a few charity events to be held during that time. Not to mention that Alice had been bugging me nonstop about some annual Halloween party she has. I had tried to come up with every excuse under the sun to get out of going but Edward said that I might as well give up. She had forced him to go every year. He was glad that this year he wouldn't be the odd man out with no date.

As I continued working, Jilyan buzzed my desk and said I had a phone call. When she told me it was my mother I was a little surprised. Renee didn't usually call me at work and I was worried something was wrong.

I picked up the phone and answered, "HI mom, what's up... is something wrong?"

"Why yes Isabella there is." Damn she had that tone in her voice. For the life of me I couldn't figure out why. I didn't think I had forgotten anything.

"Ok mom, I give up I have no clue what I could have possibly done to upset you so why don't you tell me."

The phone was clutched between my ear and shoulder. "Isabella Marie I can't believe you haven't told us." I threw my hands up in the air and glared at the ceiling.

I was stumped now I really had no clue what she could be talking about. You never know what Renee might come up with, she could be quite hair brained at times and when she did there was no telling what she would come up with.

So I with a heavy sigh I encouraged her to continue, "Go ahead mom, tell me what it is that I have forgotten to tell you."

"Do you have any idea how shocking it was to hear from Brook's parents that you have boyfriend?" My eyes snapped shut and I lightly banged my head on my desk.

Well shit. She had me. I had been so wrapped up in my own little world with Edward that I had forgotten to tell my parents.

"I'm sorry mom. How did her parents find out?"

I would be willing to bet that Brook had been running her mouth. Although I could hardly be mad at her, she didn't have any idea that I hadn't told my parents yet.

"We went out to dinner with them last night and imagine my and your father's shock when they tell me that Brook and Cam had just been to St. Louis. How they had a wonderful time with you and your boyfriend, how great he was and that you are so happy and how he treats you like a princess. Do you have any idea how embarrassing that was Bella?"

"Mom I am really sorry. Things have been really crazy here. I have been busy with work, Edward got hurt and spent nearly a week in the hospital and I was taking care of him and just a lot going on. I didn't keep it from you on purpose."

"It's ok Bella. I understand that you have your own life and are busy, I just hate that you are so far away. It makes your father and I feel a little left out, like we aren't important and not part of your life."

I could hear the sadness in her voice. I knew that they missed me terribly and had not been very receptive when I packed up and left Arizona. But they understood my need to follow my dreams.

"I'm sorry mom. I will try harder to let you know what's going on in my life."

"Look Bella, you are 27 years old. You are not a baby any more. Just try to remember to keep us posted when big things happen in your life. That is all I am asking, besides _you_ to tell me about him and how about when we will get to meet him? Are you still going to come home for the holidays this year?"

I didn't know what to tell her about the holidays. I had not idea what Edward's plans were with his family. I wasn't sure if his parents came here or if he and his family went to Washington for the holidays.

"Well first mom I am not sure about the holidays. I will talk to Edward and see what his plans are and I will get back to you as soon as I know. He is a professional baseball player."

Before I could get another word out my mother was screeching into the phone.

"Oh my gosh, Bella you are dating a pro baseball player and you didn't tell your father. Wait till I tell him. What is the name of that team up there it's the um…… oh yeah, the Cardinals isn't it?"

I couldn't help giggling at her reaction. I knew my father would be excited to. He would however have to rein himself in a little as Edward didn't like all the attention that went with his chosen career. He just wanted to be treated like a regular guy.

"Yes, mom it is the Cardinals. Edward plays center field for them. He's wonderful mom and what Brook's mom said is true. He does treat me like a princess. Sometimes I think he is too good to me."

I answered all the rest of the questions she had about Edward. How old he was, about his brother and sister. Where his family was from and everything I knew about him. Well not everything. Like the tiny birthmark he had on his left butt cheek or how you could see his butt dimple when he walked without any clothes on.

When I had satisfied all her questions I promised her once again to call her as soon as I talked to Edward about the holidays. She wanted us to come down there for Thanksgiving. She even went so far as to tell me that Brook's mother had said that her and Cam were going to be visiting then and that she had invited them all for Thanksgiving dinner. It would certainly be nice to have Cam and Brook there to help take the edge off of Edward meeting my parents. But first I had to talk to Edward. I really wanted him to meet my family, especially since I had already met his.

**EPOV**

I was on my way to pick Bella up from work. Her car had been due for an oil change and some other regular maintenance work so I rode in with her this morning and took care of it for her. I had some errands I needed to do as well.

When I talked to Bella on the phone this afternoon she had mentioned that she needed to talk to me about something important tonight. I was at a loss as to what it could be about. Since we had talked through the big argument we had a few weeks ago everything had been near perfect between us.

I had a little bit of time to waste before picking her up so I went by the local florist shop and bought her some flowers. I decided on a mixture of freesias and lavender. It reminded me of her natural scent. Her natural floral scent combined with the strawberry fragrance in her shampoo had become nearly intoxicating to me. I couldn't ever get enough of her. I parked the car on the lot next to her work building, grabbed the bouquet of flowers and walked into the front office.

I was greeted by Jilyan as soon as I walked in the door.

"Good afternoon Mr. Cullen. How are you today?" She said with a beaming smile as I walked up to her desk.

"I'm great Jilyan, but haven't I told you that Mr. Cullen is my father. Please call me Edward?" I replied with a wink, she was a very sweet girl and was great at her job. I had heard Bella and Angela sing her praises many times.

"Is Bella in her office?" I asked.

"Yes as far as I know. Do you want me to buzz her and let her know you are here?"

"No thanks I think I will just go back and surprise her. You have a great rest of the day Jilyan."

"Thanks Edward, you too."

As I was just about to her office door I could hear her talking to someone. She must be on the phone because I could only hear her side of the conversation. It didn't take me long to figure out she must be talking to Alice.

"No Alice, I don't want us to be Superman and Lois Lane for your Halloween party." She said before pausing to listen to Alice again.

I could see her sitting at her desk. She was leaning back in her chair and was playing with her stapler while she talked.

"Yes Alice I realize that your brother would look very sexy in the tights that comes with dressing up as superman, but I don't think he would be too thrilled about it and I'm not too crazy about it. You have to have some other ideas."

I chuckled at Bella trying to reign Alice in. None of us in our family had ever been able to do so. I didn't know how Bella expected to do so either.

Next, I heard her say just as I went to walk through her opened office door.

"Oh Alice that would be perfect; I like that one. What are you and Jazz and Em and Rose going as? Un huh, ok. Oh you brother just walked in Alice so I'm gonna go. Yes we will go shopping this weekend to get the costumes. Bye Alice. I know...I won't forget."

I walked over to her and once I reached her she stood up and wrapped her arms around my waist and kissed me.

"Mm, I missed you today." She hummed as she placed another kiss on my lips.

"I missed you too love."

Noticing that I had only hugged her with one arm she began trying to pull my other arm out from behind me.

"Edward what is in your hand behind your back? Are you hiding something from me? You didn't buy me anything did you?" she said with a hint of pleading in her voice that hopped I hadn't gotten her anything.

"Um, something and yes, but not what you think." She had a perplexed look on her face now and my teasing grin didn't help any.

"Edward, please tell me what you are hiding behind your back. Please."

Bella was batting her eyelashes and rubbing her hands up and down my chest all while she chewed on her bottom lip. She knew chewing on her lip drove me insane and that she could get anything out of me with theses tactics. So I caved and quit teasing her.

I pulled the bouquet of flowers out and gave them to her.

"Oh Edward they are beautiful" and as she inhaled their scent she continued, "Mm, they smell so good too."

"I kissed her lips softly and told her, "They aren't nearly as beautiful as you are."

She blushed lightly with a roll of her eyes, then reached for the empty vase at the corner of her desk and went to fill it with water for the flowers.

Once she had the flowers placed in the vase she quickly turned off her computer and grabbed her things and we left.

As we reached her car I started to hand her the keys and she said, "No, you drive."

I wasn't going to complain. I loved my Volvo, but driving her car was just as much fun, not to mention she drove painfully slow for my tastes.

We were driving down the street and I took her left hand in my right one and kissed the top of it as I asked her. "Would you like to go to dinner tonight, or did you want to go home? You said that you had something to talk to me about. Do we need to be at home for that?" I tried to the hide the small amount of nervousness I was feeling.

"We can go out. That's fine." she said as she stared out the window.

She seemed very distracted ever since I brought up her wanting to talk to me about something. I began to wonder if there was something bothering her.

"Bella love, is everything ok? Is there something wrong? You seem very distracted."

"Oh sorry, nothing is wrong. It has just been a crazy day. I have been really busy with work. I have a headache and I got a frantic call from my mother today."

"What was the call from your mom about?"

I was very curious at this point. She had told me about her parents and her childhood in Arizona. But I had yet to meet them.

"Well it seems that I have been so wrapped up in you and our life that I have neglected to tell my parents that I have a boyfriend." She laughed as she said it.

While we had dinner she finished telling me about her talk with her mom and how she wanted us to visit during the holidays.

"Do you want to go meet my parents? I know your family probably has their own holiday traditions and I would hate to disrupt any of them." She seemed nervous as she shuffled food around on her plate.

"For Thanksgiving my parents have traditionally come here ever since all of us kids transplanted ourselves here. Alice and Rose have traded turns every other year hosting it at their house. Then at Christmas time we all go to Washington and spend the time between Christmas and New years with them. What do you normally do for the holidays?"

"The past couple of years I have spent Thanksgiving with Angela and Ben. Then I usually go home for a few days around Christmas."

We continued to talk and decided that we would visit her family over Thanksgiving. She said it would be more fun with Brook and Cam there at the same time. Then we would go to Washington for Christmas and New Years. I couldn't wait to show her my home town and a few special places that I hung out at when I was younger. Not since the last Christmas I was with Tanya had I taken anyone home with me. I was still in college then. Christmas would certainly be very special this year.

**BPOV**

"Alice, please not another store. We have everything we need for all of our costumes."

I was begging at this point. Alice, Rose, Lily, myself and even little Max had been shopping all day. If she forced me to go on much longer I was going to climb in Max's stroller with him. I was exhausted.

"Auntie Bella why don't you like to shop, Momma and Auntie Alice says it's a girls right to shop whenever she can." chimed Lily as her big blue eyes looked up at me in wonder.

I loved the fact that she had taken to calling me Auntie. I found myself lately hoping that someday that title might be official.

"It's like this Miss Lily, your momma and your Auntie Alice love to shop so they think that everyone else should love it too. But I am just don't like it very much."

She put on the most serious yet cutest face I had ever seen before scolding me.

"Auntie Bella you're silly. Of course you like to shop." They already had the poor little thing brain washed.

Over the course of the day shopping; Alice had filled us in on what we would all be dressing up as for her party.

Emmett and Rose would be going as Barbie and Ken. Edward and I were to dress up as Danny and Sandy from the movie Grease. That left her and Jasper. They were to be Han Solo and Princess Leia. Alice was of course opting for the slave version of Leia, from when she was being held by Jabba the Hut. Only Alice would be comfortable running around in what is basically a metal bikini.

The party was only a week away. Soon after that we would be going to Arizona and Edward would be meeting my parents. I didn't know if I was more nervous about that or spending nearly two weeks at his parents home in Washington. I guess it wasn't staying with his parents that had me really nervous. They had readily accepted me and had made me like part of the family immediately.

I guess what I was really nervous for was to be meeting some of his high school and college friends or if we would bump into any of his old girlfriends. He also said that the Hospital where Carlisle has worked at for many years had a formal New Year's celebration and the whole family would be going. When Edward told me about this he said that this year he might actually look forward to going since he would have me at his side.

This year the holidays would be a whole new experience for me. I had never taken a boyfriend home to meet my parents. Most of the relationships I had never made it that far. The one guy I would have considered taking home broke my heart before we got that far.

However different this year might be, I knew one thing for certain. I was going to love spending it with Edward. Nothing or no one could change that.

**a/n Ok, I know that was for the most part a lot of filler material, but I wanted to use this chapter to set up the next several chapters and the some of events that are going to happen in them. I still have a few surprises up my sleeve as well. So I ask that you hang in there with me. I promise there is a lot more fun left to come. And who knows maybe some drama too. ;) **

**I am curious to see what all of you thought about how Edward and Bella handled things with their argument. The more reviews I get the faster I will post the next chapter. Reviews = Love!!!**

**Thanks for reading! Eternally Addicted.**


	12. Trick or Treat

**Hi, I need to get a few things out of the way before you all dig into this chapter. **

**First I have to thank Hope4More for all her help on this chapter. I owe the second part of Emmett's payback to her as well as bringing Superman into BxE's fun time. This chapter wouldn't be the same without your input girlfriend and I thank you so much for it.**

**Second I have to thank edwardisaputz for his idea on pranking Emmett as well. If you are looking for something extremely different to read he has a story called Killer Queen that is unlike anything I have read on fanfic.**

**Third, my wonderful sister in law who also gave me one of my prank ideas. Thanks for all your words of encouragement on my writing.  
**

**As always I own nothing related to Twilight or its characters. I just want to have some fun with them in my own creative way. I also have no claim to the MLB or St. Louis cardinals. **

**I suggest you guys bring a snack along for this one as it is a bit long, but hopefully quite entertaining. Enjoy!**

**EPOV**

The week leading up to Halloween had been an extremely busy and interesting one to say the least. Emmett had been bored with the baseball season being over and although he was known for pulling pranks from time to time, especially at Halloween and April Fools day, he had taken it a bit too far this year.

It just proved that Emmett Cullen, with too much time on his hands, was not a good thing.

All through the entire week Emmett had wreaked havoc on us all. He did everything from chasing Alice with a realistic remote controlled spider, to eerily real looking rubber spiders in drawers and on shelves. I had, on more than one occasion, found fake worms in my cereal and Jasper was greeted with fake flies in his food and drink. That damn remote controlled thing was freakishly real and scary looking.

I was very close to banning him from using my home gym until Halloween was over. If he couldn't get in my house then I wouldn't find anymore damn fake worms or spiders. Thank god he didn't have access to Bella's house, what he had already done to her was enough.

Emmett had gone so far as to rig Bella's car so that when she started it up it talked like a demon from hell, the lights would flash and the horn keep sounding. Now I know it might seem funny to someone else, but when you start up a car and it starts fucking talking to you in a demonic voice it scares the shit out of you. Bella called me to come and get her from work because she wouldn't get back into her car.

Even Rose was ready to ban him from their home, he would leave doors and windows open or close them loudly and hide causing Rose to think that someone was trying to get in the house. She only busted him when one of the times she apparently had gotten so scared she was about to call the police and Emmett couldn't contain his laughter as he watched her pick up the phone and start to dial. Luckily he stopped her before they had answered.

*******************************************************************************************

On the Thursday before Halloween, October 29th. Emmett had gone to the local party store to pick up some last minute things Alice wanted for the party. Something about making his pool into a foggy swamp with body parts floating around in it. Alice never did anything small. She always went all out in everything she did.

I was at Emmett's place helping him set some stuff up when Alice called to inform him that he needed to go pickup the stuff at the party store. She had apparently called and paid for it all by phone so he just had to go get it for her.

By this point in the week Emmett was feeling pretty good about all the pranks he had pulled. What he didn't count on was us deciding to pay him back this year.

Rose was the one to initiate it when she went to get something out of a closet in their basement and a hoard of fake snakes tumbled down on her emitting realistic hissing sounds. She had had enough. He knew she was terrified of snakes.

When I heard Rose yell from the basement, "Gosh damn it Emmett Cullen, you are gonna pay for this." I knew he had gone too far this time.

******************************************************************************************

It was now the morning of Halloween. Rose's parents had volunteered to keep Lily and Max overnight for them. Rose had explained to her mom that we needed to have Emmett out of the house for a while that day to give us time to set up the first part of our revenge on him. Her mom was eager to play along once Rose told her about the snake incident.

When Emmett went to drop off the kids, Rose's mom promised Emmett she'd make him lunch, if he would in return do a few things around the house for her. Nothing won Emmett over faster than food. Well unless you were Rosalie and you were offering sex to him. They were Emmett's weaknesses aside from his kids.

Bella and I along with Angela and Ben were at a coffee shop just a few minutes from their house, waiting for word from Rose that the coast was clear to head over. Alice and Jasper were already there under the guise of last minute details. The minute Rose called we were quickly at her house and got busy.

Once finished setting up the prank we tested it and shut it off until we were ready for Emmett to discover it. It amazed me the remote controlled or timer controlled devices you could get these days.

After that we all left to go home and change into our costumes.

I was extremely grateful that my costume was an easy one to pull off. I guess actually all three of us guys had it easy this year.

Bella and I were dressing as Danny and Sandy from the movie Grease. I had on a pair of Levis cuffed once at the bottom and a plain white T-shirt along with my old black converse shoes. I put some extra think hair gel in my hair in an attempt to comb it back the way John Travolta's hair had been in the movie. Alice wanted me to use a temporary black die in my hair but I flat out refused. Bella didn't like the idea either. I topped the costume off with my black leather jacket.

Bella had just come into the room dressed in red poodle type skirt with a letter"R" on it for Rydell High. Her top is a white sweater that had a red megaphone on it with the letters RHS embroidered on it. She had her hair pulled up into a high ponytail with a small white scarf tied around it and wore plain white keds with white bobby socks.

She looked a lot like Sandy had as a cheerleader during the bonfire/pep rally scene in the movie. Only in my opinion Bella is much more sexy and beautiful. Alice had even insisted that she have the red and white pom pons to go with it.

Bella came out of the bathroom and she tossed the pom pons onto the bed and turned to go back into the bathroom to put on a little bit of makeup.

I followed her and was leaning against the door frame watching her as she finished getting ready. She was so beautiful. I could stare at her for hours and still never get tired of the view.

When she noticed me standing there she said, "Your staring Edward."

"Hmm so I am."

I gently grabbed her arm and pulled her to me.

We kissed for a couple of minutes before she stood up on her tiptoes and whispered in my ear, "I love you in your leather jacket. Do you have any idea what it does to me when you wear it?" before kissing me again.

I wrapped my arms around her waist holding her tighter against me and brushed my tongue across her bottom lip to deepen the kiss. She instantly parted her lips giving me access to her mouth.

When she became breathless and needed air, I began trailing kisses down her neck. I loved every thing about her but her neck was one of my favorite places on her body. As I reached her pulse point, I moved her scarf out of the way and started sucking on her neck. I knew if I kept going I was going to leave a mark on her but I was curious to see if she would stop me.

Once it became clear to her what I was doing, she placed her hands against my chest and tried to push me away.

"Edward you have to stop, we need to go and it's a bit early in the fall season to start wearing turtle necks."

She was still trying to catch her breath as she chastised me. I loved that I could do that to her.

As I nuzzled against her neck and continued to place soft kisses along her jaw line and behind her ear, I practically purred when I said to her, "Mmm, what was that line in Grease, A hickey from Kenickie is like a Hallmark card?"

Giggling she said to me, "Yeah it was something like that, but you aren't Kenickie and we need to go."

I reluctantly released her but not before I told her that I planned on continuing this when we got home tonight. She didn't complain.

Once we reached Rose and Emmett's house I couldn't help laughing at the plastic hair wig that Alice had found for Emmett to wear, convincing him it would make his costume. She told him the plastic hair was like the hair you found on the ken dolls she played with as a little girl. All he had to do was put it on similar to a swim cap. Other than that, his costume was a plain tuxedo.

Rose was glamorized to the max as any Barbie doll hanging with Ken in a tux would be. She was wearing a strapless Barbie pink evening gown. Her look was completed with her hair being straightened and parted on the side like a lot of the dolls' were, and she had the long white gloves and fake glitzy gaudy jewelry. Alice even did her makeup with blue eye shadow, fake eyelashes and bright pink lipstick for the final touch. Bella told me that Alice had used one of Lily's Barbie dolls as an inspiration.

Jasper was lucky like Emmett and I. He was dressed as Han Solo from Star Wars. He was simply wearing black pants, a white shirt and a black vest. He also had on black army boots and a mock weapons belt complete with fake light saber.

Alice's costume was a whole different story. Alice was dressed up as Princess Leia. But Alice couldn't simply be Princess Leia as most of us remember her in her flowing white robes. She had to outdo herself by being the Leia that all teenage boys and men dreamed about, when she was the slave girl to Jabba the Hut.

Her skimpy costume consisted of a brass bra bikini top that fastened halter style around her neck and behind her back with gold rope. It had a brass barely there string bikini bottom with a long red silk loin cloth attached to it in the front and back. She had a gold snake wrapped around her upper arm and a couple of golden cuff bracelets. Alice's only other accessory was a wig that mimicked the extremely long braid that Leia wore her hair in during that part of the movie.

As the night wore on we all were having a great time. It was near midnight when everyone other than the six of us was gone.

Emmett, Jazz, and I were all outside picking up any remaining trash that had been left by the party guests. The girls were inside making sure the prank was ready to go.

Our plan was for Jazz and I to challenge Emmett to a Halo match on the Playstation 3. Ever since a couple of years ago when Emmett lost a challenge because he had to pee so bad causing him to quit he always made sure to go before starting a game. It was like a cardinal rule of his.

It would be at that time the first part our revenge would take place. The second phase would happen tomorrow.

In order to set things in motion Jazz and I started ripping on Emmett about losing to me last time we played. In true Emmett form he demanded a rematch.

We went inside and Emmett immediately headed for the bathroom on the first floor. As soon as he turned the corner in the hallway where the bathroom was located we all hovered in by the entrance to the hall.

The prank was set up so that when Emmett approached the bathroom, the door would be slightly ajar so that you would think no one was in there but closed enough so that you couldn't see into the bathroom completely.

**Emmett POV**

I hurried in to the house and headed for the first floor bathroom. I had drunk my fair share of beer tonight and I was not going to lose another Halo game to Edward because I had to piss.

As I got to the bathroom door I started to push it open when I hear what sounded like someone taking a leak. I stood there for a few minutes thinking that one of us must be in there and for some reason didn't turn the light on.

I waited a few minutes for whoever was in there to come out. Finally I heard the toilet flush and was eager for them to be done as I really needed to go. The beer was going right through me tonight it seemed.

I kept waiting and no one came out. This was weird. I know I didn't drink so much that I was imagining things. Did I? So I knocked on the door and yelled for whoever was in there to hurry the fuck up. Nothing, no one came out, no one said anything. I was starting to get ticked off. Finally I just said fuck it and I opened the door and flipped on the light. No one was there.

_Geez maybe I did have a few to many beers tonight._

I walked over to the toilet, unzipped my pants and was just about to take a piss when the toilet lid suddenly slammed shut by itself. A bit startled I felt my self jump slightly. This was fucked up. I am not one who normally gets spooked but this shit was weird.

I decided I was going to run upstairs real quick and use that bathroom. Just as I was to the door the light went out. Get a grip on yourself Emmett the damn light bulb must have burnt out.

Placing my hands on the wall in front of me I start feeling around for the door knob. Once I located it I tried to turn it but it seems the damn door is jammed. It won't open. I keep turning and jiggling the knob and it is locked but who the fuck locked it, I didn't.

I mumble to my self, "fuck," because my need to pee isn't getting any better.

I finally get the door unlocked but by this time I have to pee so bad, I just say screw it and decide to use this one in the dark. I get to the front on the toilet and the fucker flushes again by its self. This ain't right.

I take off out the door and I'm about to be doing the pee pee dance like Lily does sometimes and I hurry my ass up the stairs to the other bathroom.

Once I reach it I quickly flip the light on and drop my pants. As I start to feel the relief of getting to piss I feel something splashing on me. I look down and can't believe what I see. Some one put fucking plastic wrap over the toilet bowl, which caused me to basically piss all over myself.

It was then that I realized what had been going on. This was my family's sad attempt to get back at me for the shit I had pulled all week long.

Not having much of a choice. I cleaned up the mess with the paper towels and cleaning supplies that Rose kept under the sink, and vowed this was not over by a long shot. When I am finished cleaning up, it dawns on me that I don't have any pants on. I knew my and Rose's room was just down the hall and everyone was downstairs so I just made a run for it.

Here I am running down my hall to my bedroom door, my ass bare for the world to see and I get there and the fucking thing is locked.

"God damn it." I yell.

I hurry back down the hall to the top of the stairs and I holler down for Rosalie.

"Hey Rose baby, could you come upstairs for a minute?"

A few minutes go by she doesn't come, but I hear Jasper talking in the kitchen which is closer to the stairs.

"Hey Jazz."

"Emmett, is that you?"

"Yeah, go get Rose I need her to come up here right now." I demanded as I stood there hiding myself with my hands.

"I thought you were just taking a piss so we could play Halo dude?" Jasper asked as he stood at the bottom of the stairs.

I moved my self to the side of the wall and just stuck my head around it so he couldn't see my half naked ass.

"I did, but I need Rose to come up here for a minute first." I was getting impatient as this point.

"Emmett do you really think this is the time to be trying to get a quickie form Rose? You think it's gonna bring you good luck of something?" he snidely remarked.

"Jasper, damn it this isn't about sex, just go get Rose now!" I bellowed at him.

I could hear Jasper down stairs telling Rose what I had asked him to.

As Rose approached the top of the stairs I could hear her mumbling something about I better not be trying to get her to have sex right now.

Once she reached the hall she stopped and stared at me obviously fighting back her laughter.

Struggling to maintain a straight face she asked, "Emmett where the hell are your pants?"

"Look to make a long story short I pissed all over them. When I went to go into our room to get some clean ones the fucking door was locked.

"So can you go down to the laundry room and get me something to put on?" I begged her wishing that I had agreed to let her have the second floor laundry room she wanted when we built the house.

"Emmett did you have too much to drink tonight?" she asked after rolling her eyes and looking at me like I had three heads.

"Come on Rosie you know when I have had too much to drink. Now will you please go get me some fucking pants?"

"Did you say our bedroom door was locked?"

"Yes I did. I tried to open the fucking thing but it was locked."

She immediately turned and started down the hall to our bedroom door.

"Rose, what the hell, do you not believe me?"

"Emmett, that door will only lock from inside the bedroom, so there is no way it could be locked because there is no one in there to lock it."

"Look Rose I turned the knob my self. The damn thing was locked."

Right as I said that Rose walked right up to the door and it fucking opened with the first turn of the knob.

She snorted and chastised me saying, "Locked huh, open doors much these days Em?"

"What ever Rose, it was locked. I'll be down in a minute. Tell Edward to be ready to get his ass kicked."

She laughed and smacked me on the ass as she walked by on her way back down to the family room.

I walked into my room and quickly put on a clean pair of boxers and jeans. I took the rest of the tux off and pulled a sweatshirt on over my head. My mind kept thinking about what Rose said about the door only locking from the inside, so I looked around the room and our master bathroom to see if one of my smartass family members was hiding in there someplace.

Once I was sure no one was there I hurried back down the stairs. I was ready to win this after all the bullshit they had just pulled.

**EPOV**

We were all sitting in Emmett and Rose's family room laughing our asses off at Emmett. Rose told us that he was totally flustered as he stood up in the hall way with no pants on.

We owed Ben big time for hanging around and using a ladder to climb in and out of Rose and Em's bedroom window and messing with the door lock for us.

Little did Emmett know there was still more to come tomorrow? I had used my baseball celebrity status to call in a big favor in exchange for a few autographed baseballs and some box seat tickets to one of next years Cubs vs. Cardinals games. If the plan went down with out a hitch, then I hoped Emmett would finally learn his lesson.

Rose had come up with this idea and I just added my spin on it to make it even better. She loved my idea when I told her what I was going to do. I couldn't blame her for wanting revenge after the shit Emmett had pulled on just her, let alone the rest of us this past week.

Emmett walked into the family room a few minutes after Rose returned and I couldn't help rubbing it in.

"Thought you quit pissing your pants back in kindergarten bro?"

The room erupted in laughter once again as I gave him hell.

His only response was, "Yeah whatever you jackass, I know you guys were behind that shit."

All of us laughed together including Emmett.

We played Halo for a while. Emmett won this time but I didn't really care.

All my thoughts were full of getting Bella home and showing her the treat I had for her.

The trick part of Halloween was over for tonight. Tomorrow, well that would be a whole different story.

**BPOV**

Once we got to Edward's house he said he was going to go get ready for bed. It had been a long day and we were both tired with it now being nearly 2am.

I went into the kitchen to make sure Sox had plenty of food and fresh water. He must have heard us come into the house as he was immediately rubbing up against my leg. After I pet him for a few minutes I turned off the lights and went down the hall to Edward's bedroom.

As I walked into his bedroom all the lights were off. The first thing that came to my mind was that he was so tired that he had gone to bed and was already asleep, but that would be very unusual for him. He never went to sleep without at least telling me good night and that he loved me.

Trying to be quiet incase he was already asleep; I quickly went into the master bathroom and washed off the small amount of makeup I had on. Then I took my hair out of the pony tail it had been in all night and brushed it out.

Not wanting to fumble around in the dark for something to wear, I took off the skirt and top that was my costume and relented to sleeping in my bra and panties. I hung the pieces of the costume on the hook on the back of the bathroom door, turned the light off and left the bathroom quietly closing the door behind me.

The bedroom was completely dark. As tried to find my way to the bed I was abruptly stopped by a pair of arms snaking tightly around my waist.

I could feel his hot breath on my neck as he buried his face into my hair and murmured to me, "Your hair is like silk right after you brush it."

Leaning my head back against his chest I said, "I thought you had gone to bed without me."

"Mm, never if I can help it."

I turned around in his arms to face him and noticed he was wearing a different shirt. I rubbed my hands up and down his chest and realized he was wearing a button down shirt where as before it was just a t-shirt.

"Edward why did you change shirts, I thought you were getting ready for bed?" I continued on as I giggled, "You normally take off clothes to go to bed, not put them on?"

He held on to me as he nudged me backwards until we reached the bedside table.

Once he turned on the small lamp that was on it I was surprised and instantly turned on by what I saw.

There stood Edward with his hair still slicked back and he was wearing a pair of black glasses that resembled the ones Clark Kent always wore in the Superman movies.

As I tore my eyes away from his face, I saw that not only had he put on a white button down dress shirt, but that he also had it unbuttoned enough to see that he was also wearing a Superman t-shirt underneath it.

_Damn my man is hot!_

I looked up at him and he was wearing the sexy lopsided grin that always made me instantly ache for him.

I ran my hands back up his chest and I twined my fingers in the hair at the nape of his neck.

Leaning down to kiss me, just before his lips touched mine he whispered huskily, "I've heard somewhere that you thought I'd look hot in a Superman costume."

It clicked in my head immediately, "YOU HEARD US!"

He laughed and said, "Yes I did, but no tights. I couldn't do the tights."

Unbuttoning his shirt I told him, "I can't believe you stood outside my office door and listened to my conversation with Alice. You think that's how a super hero would act?"

Nibbling on my earlobe he whispered, "Hmm, what if I'm not the hero, what if I'm the bad guy?"

As chills shot through my body I could barely utter the words, "You're not."

My breathing became erratic as he trailed lingering kisses down my neck and over my shoulder. When he reached my bra strap he grasped it with his teeth and pulled it off of my shoulder, then kissing his way across my collar bone to my other shoulder and did the same.

At the same time the second strap fell from my shoulder his hands were behind me undoing the clasp and allowing the bra to slide down my arms and fall to the floor.

Once I finished taking the white shirt off of him, we broke apart from our heated kiss to breathe and I removed the glasses from his face.

Our lips crashed together once again and our tongues battled for control over the other. I felt myself being moved towards what I thought was the bed, but suddenly I found my bare back pressed up against the cold wall, causing me to gasp and arch into his chest.

We continued kissing as I fumbled to undo his belt and unbutton his jeans, only breaking apart long enough for him to pull the superman shirt over his head and toss it somewhere across the room.

Feeling lightheaded and needing to catch my breath I slid my hands down his body feeling the slight hint of sweat that was starting to coat his chest. I pushed my hand under the waistband of his boxers and moved by hands underneath them to grab hold of his ass before removing the boxers completely.

Edward was massaging my breasts and rubbing his thumbs over my already hard nipples, sucking on his favorite spot on my neck. I would definitely have a mark this time.

As my legs became shaky from my increased arousal I leaned back against the wall not even caring that it's cold this time.

My breaths increased to a pant as Edward's mouth captured my taut nipple between his lips and tongue and he ripped the red lace thong I was wearing from my body.

I could feel myself trembling with anticipation of what's to come as his hand slid down my body to the increasingly wet folds between my legs. He grabbed a hold of my left leg, hitched it up over his hip and returned his hand to my wet center inserting two fingers in me causing me to moan his name.

"God Bella you are so wet and tight. I want to be inside you. I don't know how much longer I can wait."

"So don't."

As soon as those two words were spoken he placed his hands on my hips and lifted me up. I wrapped my legs around his hips and he slammed me into the wall entering me with a force like nothing I have ever felt in my entire life.

This was unlike any other time that we had made love. It was as if there was some kind of raw animalistic force driving us, a primal desire that was unleashing itself on us and binding us together as one.

Edward continued thrusting in me going deeper each time.

As he found that sacred spot in me I cried out two words that I never thought I'd say to him, but in that moment of pure unadulterated lust it was all I could comprehend, "Fuck me Edward."

"You want me to fuck you Isabella?" he growled in my ear as his forehead rested on my shoulder.

"Oh god, yes, please fuck me Edward."

His grip tightened on me and I wrapped my arms around his neck and locked my ankles behind him to help support my body as he answered my plea with thrusts that drove into me harder with an increasing force each time.

The feeling of him inside me was indescribable as he filled me completely.

We fit together perfectly.

As the tension within my body increased I felt that familiar coil winding in my abdomen and could feel my walls begin to tighten around him.

"I'm getting close baby, so damn close, unh, right there, oh god don't stop."

He reached between our bodies and stroked his fingers back and forth over my swollen clit, it only took a few more thrusts before we both cried out and rode the waves of our euphoria together.

Still connected he carried me to the bed and he laid us down never removing himself from me.

Kissing me slowly and softly I could feel him twitch and begin to harden once again inside me.

He started to move slowly in and out of me.

As he broke away from our locked lips, in between gasps for air he asked, "You ready for round two, Lois?"

"You bet your red cape I am Superman."

******************************************************************************************

The next morning I was abruptly woken up by the phone ringing. I rolled over and grabbed it from the bedside table.

"Hello." I said with the sound of sleep still in my voice.

"Bella its Rose, I 'm sorry did I wake you?"

"Um yeah, what time is it?" I asked as I yawned.

"It's almost noon. I just needed to remind Edward to call his friend at the police department and let him know the time frame that Emmett will be driving by his patrol car."

"Uh ok, he is still asleep do you need me to wake him or just relay the message?"

"Well Emmett is going to be leaving in about an hour. I have to make this quick while he is outside checking for any trash that was missed in the dark last night. So if you think he will be awake in time you can just pass it along, if you don't mind."

She could hardly contain herself over the prank that was being pulled on Emmett today. I just prayed that this would put an end to Emmett's reign of terror. The fact that his family had been enduring this kind a shit from him for years was beyond me.

I didn't ever want my car to talk to me in a demonic or any other voice for that matter again. That shit might be cool in the movies, but when you aren't expecting it, it will scare the crap you out.

"No Rose I don't mind at all. I'll make sure he is awake in time to make the call."

Changing the subject she goes on to ask me, "You guys don't normally sleep this late Bella. You have a party of your own when you got home last night?" She snorted as she asked it.

"I don't know if party is exactly the word for it Rose, but yeah, we had something."

I knew she could hear the smile in my voice as I talked to her.

"Well whatever it was it sure sounds like you enjoyed it."

"There are no words to describe it Rose, none at all." I said as I felt Edward's arms pulling me to him from across the bed.

We said our goodbyes and I put the phone back on the table. I rolled to face Edward and rest my head on his chest as he wrapped his arms around me.

"Good morning Lois." He humorously said as he kissed the top of my head.

"Mm, yes it is... Superman."

I stretched and rolled over to give him a proper good morning kiss.

Our kisses lingered for a few minutes as we basked in the memory of how we had spent most of the night making love. I could swear I saw the sky beginning to lighten slightly through the French doors that lead to the deck when we finally gave into the exhaustion and slept.

"That was Rosalie on the phone?" he asked.

"Yep, she wanted to remind you to call Drew at the police station and let him know when Emmet might be driving by."

Edward chuckled before saying, "You know what the funny thing about that is?"

"Um, that Emmett is going to get a taste of his own medicine."

"No, it's that Emmett drives like I do so more than likely he will be actually speeding."

I got out of bed and grabbed the Superman shirt off the floor, put it on and dug through the drawer I had at his house for a clean pair of underwear and then asked Edward, "Will Drew really give him a ticket?"

"Nah, Drew is a cool guy. We have hung out a few times and he is well aware of my and Emmett's driving habits. Besides it won't be Drew waiting for Emmett."

Cocking an eyebrow I asked him, "Does he give you tickets? God knows you speed all the time."

I stood there waiting for an answer as he pulled on a clean pair boxers and the pair of jeans that were left lying on the floor where he had stepped out of them last night.

He came to stand right in front of me and placing his hands on my hips, he kissed the tip of my nose and letting out a deep breath and said, "Emmett and I have an arrangement of sorts with him."

"Oh really and what would that be?"

I was wondering if my father would find that my boyfriend had been ticketed for speeding more times imaginable.

"Well, Drew and a few of his cop buddies are by no surprise big baseball fans. So Emmett and I take care of making sure they have tickets when ever they want to attend a game. We have also been known to throw a few autographs or other pieces of memorabilia in from time to time."

Curiosity getting the better of me I just had to ask, "So in return they don't pull you over or what?"

He paused for a moment as if he were trying to find the best words to explain it to me.

"To be exact the agreement is that in exchange for the game tickets and memorabilia, they in return don't pull us over and if we should get a ticket within St. Louis city or county they will have it taken care of, or as some people would refer to it as fixing it."

"Edward! Do you realize that you are basically bribing a police officer?"

It didn't really bother me, but I could mess with him for a few minutes. I just prayed my father never found out. Charlie would not take too kindly to their little arrangement. In his mind the law was black and white, cut and dry, no grey area. He took his job as Chief of Police seriously. Although I would agree that sometimes he took it a bit too seriously.

"Bella, look I know that your father is a police officer. But it's not like celebrities and famous people don't get the privilege of having the proverbial cheek turned the other way on shit like speeding tickets all the time. It's not like we are driving drunk or being excessively careless or reckless. I know that we do speed, but not nearly as much as you think. If we were in any way doing something like that I would fully expect them to treat us as they would anyone else. Everyone speeds at some time or another. Besides they joke about it amongst themselves all the time. They call it driving like a Cullen."

I wrapped my arms around him and trying to keep a straight face I snidely remarked, "So you think you're a celebrity now?"

I couldn't help the huge grin that was on my face and the giggle that escaped despite fighting to hold it back. He would see right through me and know I was just playing around.

Bending slightly at the knees he lowered his arms so that they were wrapped around my thighs just below my rear and he lifted me up so that I was just slightly taller than he is.

Trying not to laugh himself he said, "Well I am a superhero after all."

I leaned forward and kissed him passionately before whispering, "Mm, my superhero."

"Yes yours."

He set me down and I went to make us some breakfast/lunch/brunch or what ever it is that we were going to eat given it was almost one in the afternoon and we still hadn't eaten anything. Edward made the call to his cop friend and we ate downstairs in the theater room while watching TV, waiting to hear from Rose.

**Rose POV**

I had given Emmett just enough time to get to my parents house and find the note they left on the door saying they had decided at the last minute to take the kids apple picking.

I picked up my cell phone and dialed his cell's number. He answered after 2 rings. I didn't even give him the chance to say hello before I went into my bitch mode.

"Damn it Emmett I am so tired of your stupid pranks!"

He responds with a confused tone in his voice, "What prank, what the heck did I do now?"

"The glass breaking by the back door Em, good touch by the way, how did you do that?"

Suddenly sounding frantic Emmett says to me, "I didn't break the glass Rose. If someone is breaking glass by the door, you better call 911."

I chuckle at him, "Sure, sure Emmett. When the hell are you going to grow up and stop this shit? When someone gets hurt?"

"Rose, I'm serious I didn't do anything baby, you need to call the police now!"

I do my best to make my voice quiver, "You didn't break the glass Em? So help me god if you are playing with me right now, I will!"

Before I could say anything else Emmett was yelling at me, "Rose, go to our bedroom and lock the door I am almost home!"

**Emmett POV**

I yelled into the phone for Rose to go into our bedroom and lock the door assuring her that I am almost home.

Next thing I know I hear Rose screaming at the top of her lungs and what sounds like her phone crashing to the ground.

"Fuck" I scream banging my hand on the steering wheel and pressing the gas petal nearly to the floor trying to get home as fast as I can.

I'm about 3 blocks from home when I fly past a police car. I don't even bother to slow down as I am sure it's Drew. That is were he always sits when he takes radar in our neighborhood.

Glancing in the rear view mirror I see the police car pull away form the curb and the lights turn on. Here he comes. I keep going thinking he must have gotten a call to go to and he will fly right past me. Shit he could be going to my house since I told Rose to call 911.

When he pulls up right behind me I realize that he is going to fucking pull me over. I didn't have time for this shit I needed to get home and make sure Rose was ok.

I pull over prepared to quickly tell Drew what is going on and have him go to my house with me.

I sit there looking straight ahead out the windshield waiting for him to get up to my car wishing that he would hurry the hell up.

Once he reaches the side of my Escalade he taps on the window. I push the button to make the power window go down and look up expecting to see Drew standing there. But what I see is a cop I have never seen before, someone who is much older than Drew.

"Fuck this is just what I need." I mutter under my breath thinking he can't hear me.

"Excuse me?" the cop says.

"Look officer I'm sorry, I know I was going way faster than I should but my wife just called me and said she thought someone was breaking in to the house. You can write me any ticket you want if you will just please follow me there so I can make sure she is ok."

"License and registration please." he said.

"Ok didn't you just hear what I said? My wife may be in danger!" I was getting pissed.

"Young man did you just refuse to give me your license and registration?"

The tone in the officer's voice was getting harsher and impatient.

"Officer, can't you just please take me to my house to make sure my wife is ok and then you can take me to jail if you want." I pleaded with him.

"What's your address?" he asked me.

I told him and he wrote it down on his notepad and walked back to his car. I turned around as best as I could in the car seat to see what he was doing.

It appeared he was on his in car radio talking to someone.

After a few minutes he got back out of the car and started walking back up to me. What he said next stunned the hell out of me.

"Young man I am going to ask you to unlock your door and slowly with your hands out in front of you get out of the vehicle."

I wasn't sure what the hell was going on, but I knew if I kept running my mouth I was only going to make it worse. So I decided to play nice and ask him politely what was going on.

I got out of the car like he told me to and then asked him," Sir, are we going to go check on my wife?"

"This is what is going to happen young man. I have radioed the station and there is another officer in this area that is going to go check on your wife. You and I are going to take a ride down to the station. You were speeding excessively at the rate of doing 80mph in a 40mph speed zone."

"Sir I was just trying to get home to my wife to check on her safety."

"That may be true, but it is not a good enough excuse to break the law. You were putting yourself as well as others in danger with your driving speed. You could cause an accident by driving like a fool; that's not going to help your wife or anyone else for that matter."

He asked me to turn around and place my hands on the roof of the car. I did as he asked and then as he brought them together behind my back and placed the cuffs on me he read me my rights.

The officer then reached inside my car, put the window up and removed the keys from the ignition. After locking the doors he led me to the back seat of his patrol car.

Neither one of us said a word the whole time as we rode to the station. All I could think about was whether or not Rose was ok and I was so grateful that the kids weren't there with her.

Once we reached the station I was taken to an intake desk. I was frisked and all my personal belongings were removed from my pockets. Once they were done checking me in, I was taken to the intake holding cell. The cuffs were removed and I was told to make my self comfortable, that I could be there for a little while.

As the officer turned to walk out I asked him, "Sir have you heard from the officer that went to check on my wife and do I get a phone call or something?"

"No I haven't heard from the officer yet and you can have a phone call once I get done with processing the paper work."

"Um, how long will that be?" I was going to go crazy sitting here with nothing to do, but worry about Rose.

"Well I will run your license and see if you have any out standing warrants, unpaid tickets, that sort of thing. Providing that it comes back clean and we don't have anything major pop up that requires my immediate attention, maybe an hour or so."

"Ok, thank you sir."

Maybe being polite would get me some brownie points. Not that I wouldn't be respectful of an officer anyway. My mother would have my head on a silver platter if she found out I was disrespectful to a police officer.

After what seemed to be the longest hour of my life, a different officer that I had never seen before, but who was much closer to my own age came back and said I could make my phone call now and that I would be free to go as long as I could find someone to come and get me and I could pay my fines.

He unlocked the cell and escorted me over to the desk to make my call. I debated on who to call. I knew that Alice and Jasper were always in and out a lot on the weekends and that Edward was usually at home with Bella since she worked during the week.

I decided that calling Edward was probably my best choice.

I quickly dialed his number and waited for him to answer the phone.

"Hello." There was hesitation in his voice as I was sure he was confused seeing the police department's phone number on his caller ID.

"Edward dude, it's me Emmett, I need you to come down to the police station and take me back to my car." I would never hear the end of this from him.

"What the hell are you doing at the police station Emmett?" he asked with a hint of sarcasm in his voice.

I explained the whole situation to him and he said he would be here as quick as he could. He lived out side the city so it would take him about a half an hour to get here.

Once I was done talking to Edward I told the officer that my bother was going to come and pick me up. He had me sign the necessary paper work and pay my fine for the speeding ticket. I was glad I had my credit card in my wallet. Shit was expensive and I wondered where the hell Drew was.

Once all official police business was taken care of they allowed me to sit in the waiting area. I was really confused when I questioned the younger officer about Rose and he said he didn't know anything about it and the officer that brought me in had to go out on another call.

All I knew was if I got home and any thing has happened to Rose there was going to be hell to pay.

Before I knew it Edward was there. He drove me back to my Escalade and asked if I wanted him to go to my house with me. I told him yes and so he followed me there.

**EPOV**

As I was driving behind Emmett, it took everything I had to not laugh my ass off. He had no clue what so ever.

I did feel bad that he had sat there and worried about Rose all this time. But he had scared her pretty badly twice last week and we all felt it would take something drastic to make him stop.

Emmett would find out later form Rosalie that he was never really ticketed and the money they charged him was just a portion of the amount Rose had agreed to donate to the charity fund that helped the families of fallen police officers.

The police officer that pulled him over was Drew's father who had been the recipient of many of the baseball tickets that Em and I had both given to Drew over the years.

The really amusing part of our whole little arrangement with Drew and a few of the other officers is that we had never needed their help. Sure there were probably a few instances where they should have pulled us over for speeding, but they were coming out way ahead in the deal so far. I didn't mind at all though. They were out there putting their lives on the line to keep the rest of us safe so it was well worth it to me.

As we got to Em's house I told him that I would take a look around the outside of the house. We both had baseball bats in our hands and probably looked like fucking burglars. Once Emmett had gone inside I quietly snuck back to my car and left knowing that he would soon realize what was going on.

**Emmett POV**

I walked in through the front door yelling Rose's name over and over. I didn't hear or see anything so I went into the kitchen to see the broken glass on the floor.

Starting to panic I remembered that I had told Rose to go to our bedroom and lock herself in there.

But then my mind flashed back to how the bedroom door had been locked last night. I knew the bathroom shit was caused by my friends and family. They had admitted it when we were playing Halo and we all had a good laugh over it. But they never said anything about the locked door, and I didn't know how they would have gotten in there to lock and unlock it with Rose and I standing right there in the hallway.

This made me wonder if someone had been in the house last night. I needed to find Rose now.

I didn't know what I would find and I wondered if maybe she had left with the cop that came to check on her or if one had even been here at all since no one at the station had any idea what I was talking about.

Racing up the stairs to the bedroom I see what looks like blood on the wall. My heart is pounding in my ears and my hand is shaking as I open the bedroom door.

Still no Rose, so I quietly walk in and see some more blood on the wall as I make my way to the en suite master bathroom. I was really getting scared at this point.

For the second time today I am shocked. I walk in and find Rose naked and soaking in the tub full of bubbles with the biggest shit eating grin on her face.

"Rose?" I ask as I gulp loudly trying to wrap my brain around the scene in front of me. "Are you ok?"

She sits up in the water, "I am now."

Seeing what must be a look of bewilderment and confusion on my face she asks, "Did you like my prank Emmett?"

I open and close my mouth numerous times needing to steady myself against the vanity.

"This is what it's like to get pranked all the time by you. Not very much fun, now is it?" she said as she leered at me.

I just shake my head, still unable to verbally respond.

"Will you do it anymore?"

I shake my head once again.

She smiles and says, "Now come join your beautiful, naked wife. My mom will be here with the kids in 2 hours, so let's make the most of the alone time we have left."

A slow smile spreads across my face and I shed my clothes and climb in.

Once she is lying securely in my arms with her head resting on my chest, I murmur, "I thought I was going to lose you, I can never lose you."

"You never will." She says as she turns and moves to straddle me then kisses me on the mouth with such force I am completely breathless. I slowly begin to relax and I soon join in on the bath time activities with the gorgeous love of my life.

A thought pops into my mind and I pull back quickly from her and her eyes snap open.

"What about the back door?"

She snickers and tells me that was just a drinking glass she smashed on the floor.

"The ticket and the fine?"

"The ticket was shredded and doesn't exist, the fine is a donation I made to support fallen police officers. Oh and the officer was Drew's dad."

"Now shut up and kiss me you stupid moose."

With that I laugh heartily and tell her, "You know with us working together we could pull some of the best pranks ever."

She pulled back and arched a brow.

"Just a thought, now where was I?" I asked as I hungrily stared at her chest.

The thought of losing Rose today really did make me see that my pranks had really scared her. I knew it was time to finally give it up. I didn't like how I had felt today and I had finally seen how they made everyone else feel. Prankster Emmett was being put into retirement. For good.

**a/n I know it was long but I hope it was as funny to read as it played out in my head.**

** When I first started this story I had originally planned on having all the chapter titles be rated to baseball somehow. But now as I get further into the story and with it being the off season in baseball for Edward I am having a harder time doing that. So for at least the next few chapters the titles will most likely have something to do with the story content.**

**Show me some Halloween love and treat me with reviews.  
**


	13. SINGING IN THE RAIN

**Hey everyone. I can't tell you how much I loved and appreciated all the reviews for the last chapter. You guys are the best. **

**To all of you baseball fans out there who want some more baseball playing Edward I urge you to check out the story WHATEVER IT TAKES BY NOELLESEVEN. It is 6 chapters into the story and has a totally different plot and feel than my story, but is really good. So check it out, you won't be disappointed.**

**Of course I won nothing related to Twilight it's characters or the MLB and St. Louis Cardinals. **

**But if I did I would send Emmett up to Minnesota to play with a friend of mine. He'd be yours dear if I could give him to you. ;)  
**

**BOPV**

It had been nearly a week since Halloween. With all the commotion and craziness that surrounded Halloween we all seemed to keep to ourselves for most of the week. I did talk to Alice, we could never go very long with out talking to each other, and I had talked to Rose, but none of us had heard from Emmett.

Truth be told I think Emmett was a little miffed at us all for the whole getting him arrested stunt so he was avoiding us for the time being. He did promise Rose that he would never pull pranks on us again and if it took him being a little pissed at us all, well then it was worth it.

I was really looking forward to going home for Thanksgiving this year. I knew that Edward was a little nervous about meeting my parents, but there was no need for him to be. I was so excited to have him going with me.

My mom was excited and happy that I had finally met someone I was serious enough about to bring home. She was just itching to be a grandma and I guess she felt that she had to seize any chance she might have of making that happen.

My dad on the other hand would be impressed with Edward just because he was a professional ball player. Now that alone wouldn't give him a free pass to my dad's approval, or being deemed worthy of his only child and baby girl, but it would definitely help.

Charlie would probably try to come off as the overprotective father and he was to some extent and may even try to rattle Edward a bit at first, but I was sure that he and Edward would warm up to each other very quickly

The other reason I was excited was that Brook and Cam were going to be there visiting her parents and we were all going to have Thanksgiving dinner together.

When I talked to Brook yesterday she told me that she had big news to share with everyone. She refused to even give me a hint just saying that it was great news. They wouldn't be in Phoenix as long as Edward and I would be due to Cam's job with the Minnesota Wild but anytime I got to spend with her was good. I also knew that having them there would make Edward a lot more relaxed as they got along great when they visited us in St. Louis. The Wild had a game the day after Thanksgiving so Cam and Brook would fly home early that morning.

I could only think of a couple of things that would cause her to be so excited. One would be if one of them were receiving job promotions. Cam has been dreaming of being head coach for quite some time.

The other big thing that I knew it could be was that they were finally expecting a baby. Brook had told me when they were here that they were going to start trying very soon. They had been talking about it for a while now and finally decided to go for it. What ever it was she was just bubbling with excitement when I talked to her.

Thinking about Brook possibly being pregnant, made me take a look at my own wants and desires for having kids. It was something that I had never really given much thought about. But after spending time with Lilly and Max, I had found that it was something I really wanted. More and more I found myself thinking about a future with Edward that included a little girl with her daddy's unusual hair color and his emerald green eyes.

However, I knew I was getting way ahead of myself as Edward and I had never even discussed kids or marriage. I did know that he was the one for me. It was a bit too soon to think about marriage and kids as we had only been together now for about four and a half months, but if the time ever came and he asked I knew I would say yes.

I laughed at my self when I thought how that could all change after this weekend. Edward and I both could be totally scared to have kids after we spent the night this coming Saturday babysitting for Emmett and Rose. Their 6 year wedding anniversary was this weekend and we were keeping Lilly and Max over night so they could have a night to themselves with out the kids.

Alice and Jasper were originally going to stay with the kids, but Alice had to at the last minute fly to California to check out a new line of clothing for her boutique, that was going to be out in the spring. Jasper was going to go with her and they were going to take a couple of extra days and relax and sit on the beach.

No matter what happened, I was sure it would be anything but boring.

*********************************************************************************************

**EPOV**

I woke up Saturday morning and couldn't help but lay there and watch Bella sleep. Her long mahogany curls were spread behind her on the pillow and she was totally enchanting even as she slept.

I needed to wake her so that we could pick up Lilly and Max on time.

Scooting closer to her I moved her hair away form her neck and kissed from her neck all the way down her back. As I got near her perfect round ass I heard a small giggle. Mm, she was awake. Knowing that she was very ticklish I lightly ran my fingers up and down her back causing her to squirm and giggle some more.

I continued taunting her and she eventually begged and pleaded with me to stop. I finally gave in to her pleas.

"We need to get up sweetheart so we can go get the kids." I said as she rolled over and smiled brightly at me. She was totally captivating as she laid there in my Superman t-shirt which had become her favorite thing to sleep in.

Placing soft warm kisses on my lips she said, "I'm really looking forward to spending time with them this weekend."

"I know me too. They're great kids."

"Rose told me last night when I talked to her that Lilly hasn't stopped talking about watching The Little Mermaid on the home theater, big screen all week."

Chuckling I told her, "I have never seen that movie."

"Really?" She asked astonished, as she pulled back a little to get a good look at my face.

"Really. Alice forced me to watch several of them with her when we were kids but I don't ever recall that one."

"Oh well you will have to watch it with Lilly and I. It's one of my favorites."

"I do huh?" My nimble fingers were pulling her closer as I ran my nose up her neck.

"Yes you do."

"Hm, you want me to watch you pine after some prince charming or who ever the hero is in that story." I was teasing her and she knew it.

Bella crawled over me, making sure to rub her body all over mine. She was just about to get off the bed when she leaned down and whispered in my ear in a very seductive voice, "It's Prince Eric in that movie and I don't need him or Prince charming as long as I have you."

_Damn does she know what she does to me?_ I thought to myself.

Unfortunately there was no time for that now.

She laughed and ran into the bathroom. I heard the shower turn on, so I got up threw on a pair of shorts and went into the kitchen to start some coffee and breakfast.

About a half hour later Bella came into kitchen, "Mm is that coffee I smell?"

"Yes, I made you an omelet as well. It's in the microwave staying warm."

She poured herself a cup of coffee, put it on the table before she got some juice and her omelet then joined me at the table.

As she sat down I noticed what she was wearing. She had on a pair of dark washed skinny leg jeans and a jersey style baseball shirt. It was white with red sleeves with the Cardinals logo on the front of it. On the back it had Cullen and the number 17. I loved seeing my name and number on her. Could she declare any more blatantly that she was mine?

The shirt and jeans both clung to her perfectly. Not tight enough to be distasteful, but snuggly enough to show off her perfectly shaped curves. Some men might go for the overly voluptuous woman, but Bella had just enough of everything to be perfect to me. No matter if we were holding hands, just sitting snuggled together, lying in bed holding each other or making love, it felt as though we fit together like to halves of a whole.

Taking a drink of my coffee I said to her, "Rose called while you were in the shower."

"Is everything ok, are we still watching the kids?" she asked as she took a bit of her food.

I laughed as cheese dripped from her fork and stuck to her chin, "Maybe I over did it with the cheese a little."

"No, I like it like this, it's really good. What did Rose want?"

"She thought it would be easier if they just brought the kids out here. They have their Escalade and it has more room for all the stuff the kids are going to need to stay the night. She said it would be a tight fit with the car seats and all. In fact they are going to take my Volvo and leave the Escalade for us to use so that we don't have to mess with moving the car seats around when we go to the zoo."

"Well that's nice. It probably would make it a lot easier for us."

"Yes I am sure it will."

I got up and gave Bella quick kiss, then went to shower and get dressed before Rose and Emmett got here with the kids. This was going to be an interesting weekend.

They had promised that if it got to be too much that they would come and get the kids later instead of staying at the bed and breakfast for the night, but I knew that it would have to get really bad for either Bella or I to call them.

Once out of the shower I put on pair of jeans and a dark blue long sleeved pull over. I tied my shoes and went to see if they had gotten here yet.

Later after spending the entire afternoon with Lilly and Max at the zoo, we had finally gotten back to my place.

I ordered pizza for us and Lilly. While we were waiting for it Bella fed Max his bottle. After she was finished I took Max so I could play him for a bit while Bella took Lilly in for a bath real quick before we ate.

As I was playing with Max he suddenly became a little fussy, no matter what I did he didn't stay happy for more that a minute or two. I took him with me and went to see if Bella was almost done with Lilly's bath.

When she saw me in the bathroom doorway and heard Max fussing she asked what was wrong with him.

"I'm not sure. He was fine one minute and then fussing the next." I explained to her.

"Why don't you check his diaper. Rose said he really only fusses when he is hungry or needs his diaper changed. Since I just fed him that might be what is wrong with him."

I took Max into the guest room that he and Lilly would share while spending the night here. I wasn't a pro at changing diapers but I knew how to do it. I had changed Lilly's a couple of times when she was a baby.

I laid him down on the bed and grabbed his diaper bag off the floor and got out the changing pad and a clean diaper. Sure enough he was wet. I removed the wet diaper and placed the new one under his bottom. Just as I was about to close the diaper, the Velcro like tab closer on it tore off. I reached into his bag to grab another diaper and just as I leaned over to put the new one under him the little stinker decided he needed to pee some more and next thing I knew I was soaking wet all down the front of my shirt.

As I heard giggles coming from across the room I looked up to see Bella standing there holding Lilly and they were both giggling nonstop at me.

Bella put Lilly down and walked over and took the diaper out of my hand and then trying to control her laughter she said, "Why don't you jump in the shower and I will finish changing him."

As I walked past Lilly she tugged on my shirt and said to me, "Uncle Edward, my mommy always puts a burp towel over the top of Max when she changes him because he did that to my daddy once too."

I knelt down in front of her and said, "She does huh?"

"Yep she sure does."

"Well I will have to remember that for next time won't?"

She giggled again and said, "Yep you should Uncle Edward cause that is just really gross. Eww."

I couldn't help but laugh with her as I kissed her on the nose and went to take a shower.

By the time I was done showering Bella had put Max to bed and her and Lilly were down stairs with the pizza waiting for me so we could watch The Little Mermaid.

About half way through the movie Lilly had fallen asleep. Between seeing all the zoo animals, riding the train they had there and having a picnic lunch in the park next to the zoo, I knew she was exhausted. I picked her up and carried her up to the bed while Bella put the rest of the pizza in the fridge.

Once I tucked her in, I made sure the baby monitor was turned on and I took the other part of it into my room, plugged it in and made sure it was on as well. I then crawled into bed pulling the comforter up over me, wrapping myself around Bella's warm body and quickly falling asleep.

The next morning when I woke up I reached for Bella and she wasn't there. Her side of the bed felt cold so I knew she hadn't been there in a while. I grabbed my sweat pants off the floor and went to see where she was. I figured the kids must have woken her up already.

I walked through the house and it was still quiet with no sign of them in the kitchen or living room. So I made my way to the room where Lilly and Max had slept. I didn't hear anything so I went in quietly.

I couldn't help the happiness I felt at what I saw. Bella was curled up in the bed with both max and Lilly. She was lying on her back partially propped up on a pillow with Max sleeping on her chest and Lilly curled up next to her. It was a beautiful sight to see. At that moment I couldn't help but picture Bella holding a child of ours. She was a natural with Max and Lilly and I imagined her in the future pregnant and glowing as she carried our child.

I began to reflect on the past few months that we had been together. It has been the most amazing time in my life. I couldn't remember when the last time I had been this happy. It was then that I realized that I had finally found the person I had been waiting for. Bella was it for me. It may be too soon now, but I vowed right then and there as I watched her sleeping with my niece and nephew that I would make her my wife one day. I would never let her go.

Checking the clock on the nightstand I notice that it is still pretty early. Thinking that I won't be able to go back to sleep in my own bed alone, I walk over to the bed and gently scoot Bella and the kids over just enough so that I can climb in next to Bella.

As I pull the covers up over myself and I put my arm around her and Max she leans her head over onto my shoulder and murmurs, "I love you."

I kiss the top of her head and tell her that I love her as well before I am once again drifting off to sleep.

*********************************************************************************************

BPOV

Two weeks later it is now the Friday before Thanksgiving. It had been crazy busy at work all week trying to get everything I needed done before Edward and I left for Phoenix next Wednesday. I didn't want to leave it for the last minute on Monday and Tuesday.

I had also began to work on all of the details for the Christmas fundraiser since I would be gone during the time it was going to be held. I was really excited about going to Washington with Edward. But first we had to get through Thanksgiving with my parents. I was really tired and just wanted to go home and relax with Edward.

Things had been kind of crazy for us both in the last few weeks and we hadn't been able to spend as much time together as we normally did. I was busy with the details for the fund raiser as well as my normal responsibilities at work and he was in the process of trying to work out a deal with the Cardinals for a new contract.

The contract he had, had expired at the end of the last season and they were not being very flexible in what they were offering him. It wasn't money that was causing them to butt heads over, it was the fact that Edward wanted a guarantee of 2 more years and he wanted a no trade clause for that time as well.

I couldn't help but feel that his biggest reason for the no trade clause was because of me. He didn't want to have to go to another city and leave me here. I had assured him that if he needed to take a trade that we would figure it out somehow and be together as much as we could, but he insisted that while I may be one of the biggest factors I was not the only. His brother and sister and their families were here as well as he was settled here in St. Louis and was also happy with his teammates and didn't want to have to try and fit in with a whole new group of guys this late in his career.

The other issue was that he wanted to be promised to be the starting player for his position in center field and the Cardinals were leery of that because of the injuries he had sustained this past season.

The Cardinals were offering him the two years he wanted but without the no trade clause or the starting position guarantee, or for him to go to spring training with no contract and go up against the other players wanting the same position. If he proved to be the best player for the starting spot then they would give him the contract with the no trade clause he was asking for, and were giving him until December 15th to make that decision. Edward said he was going to talk to Emmett about it when we got back from Arizona and get his opinion on the situation.

As I continued to work Jilyan beeped my office and told me that Alice was on the phone.

"Hey Ali Cat what's up"

"I was just wondering what are you and my brother doing tonight?"

"Uh, well I don't think we are doing anything. We have both been kind of stressed lately and we were going to relax and watch a movie. Why what are you wanting us to do Alice?"

I knew if she was asking there was a reason.

"I was hoping that you guys would go to that new Karaoke club with Jazz and I. Emmett and Rose are going to come too."

"Ah Alice, you know how bad of a dancer I am right?" I asked her.

"Yes, but you aren't nearly as bad as you think."

"Well I am even worse at singing."

I really didn't want to do this. I had been in the choir when I was in high school, but since then the only singing I had done was in the car or the shower. I was certain that neither sounded very good.

"Come on Bella. I know you and Edward have had a lot of stuff going on but we haven't all been together since Halloween and Edward is going to be gone with you for Thanksgiving this year so I just wanted us all to hang out together and have some fun before you guys leave. Besides laughing and having a good time is a great stress reliever."

She was right about that, but still I just wanted to relax.

"I don't know Alice I am really tired." I pleaded with her, as I continued to read through the list of athletes that would be attending the Christmas event.

Angela had been hoping to get Edward to appear this year, thinking that with my being here he might stay in town. When she asked him about it he told her how excited he was to take me to his home town and he agreed to at least consider staying in town for it next year. That was enough to make her happy, and she understood his wanting to show me where he grew up. They would be in Forks too but only for three days due to the Christmas fundraiser. Ben was from Forks too.

"How about this Bella, if I call Edward and he agrees to go will you go then?"

Dang her, that annoying little pixie. She knew that if Edward wanted to go I would not refuse him.

"Whatever Alice." My voice was dripping with sarcasm.

"Aw Bella don't be that way. I promise if Edward says yes and you go and don't like it I will never make you go again. Deal?"

"Fine but only if Edward wants to go, you better not try and convince him in anyway. Deal?"

"Deal." She squealed at me. I could almost feel her excitement through the phone.

"Ok, gotta run Bells, I have to call Edward now. See you tonight." She chimed as she hung up the phone.

Geez she said that like she already knew that Edward would say yes. Uh who was I kidding I knew he probably would, and the fact that she had told me that I would never have to do this again didn't give me any sense of relief at all. All bets were off when it came to Alice and in just the short time I had known her, I knew that you didn't bet against her.

It was finally time to go home for the day. I had just shut off my computer and was walking over to the coat rack to get my jacket, when my cell phone rang. I knew it was Edward by the ring tone. His ring tone is the theme song from the Superman movies. I had changed it the day after Halloween.

I answered the phone with a smile on my face, "Hi there Superman."

Ever since Halloween I had continued to tease him now and then calling him Superman.

"Hey baby, how has your day been since I talked to you at lunch?"

"It was quite busy and uneventful until Alice called a couple of hours ago."

"Yeah I just talked to her a little bit ago. Bella if you don't want to go tonight I can call her back and tell her no."

"Have you given her an answer yet?"

If he hadn't answered her yet I was definitely going to tell him to tell her no. But I had a feeling that it was too late. Knowing Alice she wanted an answer as soon as he had talked to her.

"Um yeah, I did. I told her we would go. But Bella I will call her back if you want me to."

"No, it's ok. I told her if you wanted to go we would and she did have a point that we all hadn't been together since Halloween and I think it's been even longer since we have all gone out together. So it's fine. I am sure we will have fun."

"That's true. You know there is never a dull moment with Emmett and Alice around." He chuckled.

"Do you want me to stop and get something for dinner on the way home?"

"No. Alice thought we could eat at one of the restaurants near the Karaoke place before we go."

"Ok I will be there soon. I love you."

"I love you too baby, drive safely."

EPOV

It wasn't long before I heard Bella coming in the front door. I quickly made my way up the stairs taking them two at a time to get to her.

As I was walked into the kitchen she was putting her purse and what appeared to be some work she brought home with her along with her laptop bag on the sleek granite counter top.

I immediately went to her and wrapped my arms around her waist from behind and kissed the side of her neck.

"I missed you." She said as she leaned back against me.

"I missed you too. Is that work you brought home with you?"

I knew she had been really busy at work lately, but she also needed time to relax and I hoped that she wasn't going to spend the weekend stuck to her laptop.

"Yeah it is, but it's not that much maybe just an hour or so of stuff that I really need to make sure is done before we go to Arizona."

"You know it's still not too late to call Alice and tell her we have changed our minds."

"Yes it is, because I am here to get Bella ready so there is no backing out now," Alice exclaimed as she came walking into the kitchen and plopped down on one of the stools at the breakfast bar.

"Alice I really can get dressed all by my self. I do it every morning just fine." Bella's hand instinctively went to her hip in a defensive stance.

Alice got up from the stool, grabbed Bella's arm and started to pull her away from me. Bella clung to my arm, groaning, while she begged me to save her form the evil pixie. I held on to her as Alice pleaded with Bella to please let her help her get ready to go out. Bella eventually gave in and after giving me a quick kiss she and Alice were off to the bedroom to get ready.

I followed after them so that I could get what I was going to wear and take it into the guest bedroom to put on.

I chuckled as I heard the two of them discussing what Bella was going to wear. Apparently Alice wasn't satisfied with what Bella had here at my house, and next thing I knew as I stood at the back door looking out into the yard was Alice running out the front door as she went to her car to get something. She came back in carrying several different articles of clothing and a bag that has some shoes in it. She must have been already planning on Bella needing something to wear.

A short while later I heard the sound of two pairs of heels come clicking down the hall and into the kitchen. As I turned around I was stunned by Bella's beauty.

Alice had put a little more makeup on her than what she would normally wear and it highlighted her eyes in an extremely sexy way. They were dark and smoky. Her hair hung in loose curls all down her back. She was wearing a pair of tight skinny leg black jeans and a deep blue V neck tunic sweater. The sweater clung to her just enough to accentuate all of her perfect curves, with a wide black belt that rested loosely on her hips. The jeans made her already shapely and sexy legs look long and amazing. Even her shoes were sexy. They were black ankle boots that had a 2 inch heel on them.

I walked over to her and took her hand and twirled her taking in every inch of her. I pulled her into my arms and breathed in her ear, "That color blue looks amazing on you. I think it is my new favorite color. It is perfect with your skin tone."

She pulled back slightly and looked up at me and said, "You look pretty good yourself, I love this shirt on you."

She then stood on her tiptoes and gave me a soft warm kiss.

I had chosen the shirt I was wearing for that reason. Bella had told me once before that she liked it on me. I didn't see what was so special about it but if she liked it then that was enough for me. I was dressed in a pair of nice jeans and a dark green, long sleeved button down that I had rolled up to my elbows.

I was just about to deepen the kiss she was giving me when Alice cleared her throat and pulled Bella away saying, "Alright you two lovebirds, its time to go, save that for later when you get back here."

Bella blushed and giggled and I went to get our jackets out of the hall closet.

"We'll see you there Alice." I called as she went out the front door and I put my arm around Bella and led her to the garage.

I leaned over and kissed her nose, "I thought we'd take the Aston Martin tonight. I haven't driven it in a while."

She just smiled brightly at me and said, "OK."

A couple of hours later we arrived at the Karaoke club. I had heard a song on the radio today while I was at home working out in my gym. So when Alice had called to see if we wanted to go I immediately knew that I was going to do this song. No one else would get why...they'd just think I liked the song or something, but Bella would get it. That much I was sure of.

Once we were settled at our table and had ordered drinks we all took turns going up and selecting the songs we were going to do. We had all agreed to do two songs. Bella wasn't that thrilled about it and had tired to get away with only one, but of course Alice wouldn't hear of it.

Emmett was up first. He got up on the stage and was playing his air guitar as he jumped and ran around the stage while he bellowed out the lyrics to Nickelback's Rock Star. I

_**I want a brand new house on an episode of cribs and a bathroom I can play baseball in, And a kings size tub big enough for ten plus me, (Yeah, so what you need)……....'Cause we all just wanna be big rockstars and live in hilltop houses driving fifteen cars, the girls come easy and the drugs come cheap, we'll all stay skinny cause we just won't eat, and we'll hang out in the coolest bars, in the VIP with the movie stars, every good gold digger's gonna wind up there, every playboy bunny with her bleached blonde hair, hey hey I wanna be a rockstar**__**.**_

I looked across the table and noticed Rose roll her eyes and shake her head at Emmett as he continued to sing the song to her. Their house would have turned into a giant amusement park for over grown kids had Rose allowed him to have control over the design of it when it was still being built.

Next up was Rose with Before He Cheats. Some how she got her hands on a baseball bat because she was up there going through the motions of the song. I leaned over and told Emmett, "Damn dude I know you'd never cheat on her but I sure as fuck wouldn't want to ever piss her off."

We both laughed as he snorted and said, "You think I don't know that shit."

After Alice did Hot 'N' Cold by Katy Perry, Bella did Hit Me with Your Best Shot by Pat Benatar.

We were all about to fall out of our seats laughing at her singing that song. It was clear that Bella was referring to when I had hit her with the foul ball.

I would never be sorry for doing that. I was not happy that it had hurt her, but if it had never happened she wouldn't be in my life now. That was something I never wanted to have to think about.

Next Jazz did Making Memories of Us by Keith Urban and Night Moves by Bob Seger. He said he was only going up there once so he did his songs back to back.

Finally it was my turn. I went back and forth a few times before finally choosing which song I was going to sing first. They were both for Bella.

Once I was on stage and the opening cords of 3 Doors Down, Kryptonite started I saw Bella hide her face in her hands. She understood the reason behind the song immediately. As I sang the chorus,

_**If I go crazy then will you still call me Superman, If I'm alive and well will you be there holding my hand, I'll keep you by my side with my superhuman might, kryptonite.**_

I could see Bella giggling as Alice and Rose were obviously hounding her for the reason she was blushing so profusely. But she just kept laughing and shaking her head no refusing to let them in on our secret.

Next we were all quite shocked at the slightly naughty show Alice and Rosalie put on singing I kissed a Girl by Katy Perry. Emmett and Jasper kept wolf whistling all through the whole thing. But when they pretended to kiss at the end the whole place was cheering for them to really do it.

Next it was Bella's turn again and I was about brought to tears with what she sang.

_**You were my strength when I was weak, you were my voice when I couldn't speak, you were my eyes when I couldn't, you saw the best there was in me, lifted me up when I couldn't reach, you gave me faith coz' you believed, I'm everything I am because you loved me.**_

Her voice was amazing as she belted out the lyrics to Celine Dion's Because You Loved Me. But what touched more than anything was the way she looked at me as she sang it. The emotion that sparkled in her eyes was so overwhelming. It was as if we were the only two people in the whole place and I couldn't take my eyes off of her as every word she sang struck my heart and made me love her even more. By the time she was finished singing I had to fight to keep my breathing even so that I could control the lump in my throat and maintain my composure.

As she stepped off the stage and walked past me to her seat I grabbed her hand and pulled her down on my lap, I planted a long passionate kiss on her lips causing her to hide her face in the crook of my neck as everyone around us applauded our kiss.

After Emmett gave his rendition of Bon Jovi's You Give Love a Bad Name, It was once again my turn. I decided to sing Van Morrison's Brown Eyed Girl.

As I went through the Lyrics,

_**Cast my memory back there, Lord, Sometime I'm overcome thinking bout', making love in the green grass behind the stadium with you my brown eyed girl, you my brown eyed girl, Do you remember when we used to sing sha la la la la la la la la la la te da. **_

I jumped off the stage and took Bella's hand and pulled her up there with me and held her as I sang the rest of the song. Our eyes were once again locked on each others and didn't think that I could love her more than I did in that moment.

We all stayed and listened to a few other people sing as we finished our drinks. Once the last pitcher of beer was gone we all called it a night and went our separate ways home with the loves of our lives.

We all had a night that I didn't think we would ever forget. Now I just had to get through meeting her parents next week. Once we jumped that hurdle I knew there wouldn't be anything in our way.

**Show me you love this as much as I do.** **Up next is meet the parents for Edward. The more reviews I get the faster I will post.** **Thanks to all of you who review every time. **


	14. Parents and Babies

**Hope you are all ready for this. This chapter gave me issues at first. I for what ever reason really struggled with it. But in the end I think it came out pretty darn good. **

**Hope4More, You are the best no matter what your fogged by cold medicine brain tells you.  
**

**CydrynaMarie, Thanks for making me realize that I have to start setting up for the prologue even if I don't want to. **

**As always I own nothing related to Twilight its character's or the Cardinals and the MLB.**

**BPOV**

Our plane had just landed at Phoenix Sky Harbor International airport. As we walked hand in hand through the airport terminal to the luggage carousel, I noticed that Edward was a bit more relaxed due to the fact that no one was recognizing him as they had back home.

We had unfortunately been forced to get the airport security involved back in St. Louis. The airport was filled with many fans on this, the busiest travel day of the year. Edward tried to sign as many autographs as he could before it got out of hand. As it got worse I could see the look of panic on his face as the fans kept crowding around us and we were in jeopardy of missing our flight. However, when an overzealous fan got between myself and Edward and had elbowed me in the chest, that was when Edward decided enough was enough.

It was then that I was grateful that he talked me into letting him get first class seats for us where it would be much more private.

However, I didn't appreciate the stewardess who refused to keep her lust filled stares off of him. I was sure she had undressed him with her eyes several times. It was really sad when she continued to ogle him despite the fact that he paid her no attention at all whatsoever except in showing her how annoyed he was every time she came by to offer us a drink, snack, pillow or blanket. Anything she could think of just so she could flirt with him.

Finally at one point he growled at her as he took the pillow and blanket. He put the pillow behind his head, pulled the blanket over us both and lifted me onto his lap wrapped his arms around me and told her to please not disturb us any more. She huffed away in frustration as he then gave me a long mouth watering kiss. I couldn't contain the giggle that spilled out of me once the kiss ended.

Once we retrieved our luggage we made our way to the car rental counter.

Apparently they were out of the class of car that Edward had reserved and so we were bumped up to the next class for free. He winked at me and grinned like a little boy as they brought the 2009 Ford Mustang convertible around for us and handed him the keys. It was black with silver detailing and quite an amazing looking car. As soon as he turned the key to start the car he pushed the button for the convertible top to automatically fold down.

He looked at me with that sexy as hell grin of his and said, "We wouldn't be able to do this back home, so we might as well enjoy the warm air and sunshine."

"I couldn't agree more." I teased back as I reached behind me and retrieved my Cardinals baseball cap I brought along in my carry on bag. I placed it on my head and pulled my hair back behind my ears and looked over and acknowledged his shocked face with a wink.

I laughed as he shifted the mustang into gear and speed out of the parking lot, squealing the tires.

I couldn't help snorting when I looked at him and said, "You know there is no Drew here to get you out of a speeding ticket and it is entirely possible that my father is working today."

The look on his face was priceless as he nervously ran his hand through his hair and immediately slowed down to the speed limit. I leaned over and kissed him on the cheek as we continued the drive to my parent's house holding hands with the wind in our hair and the sun shining on us the whole way.

About 30 minutes later we reached Paradise Valley the suburb of Phoenix where my parents live and my dad was the Chief of Police. Once we parked in the drive way of my parent's home, Edward immediately got out and walked around the front of the car to open my door for me. He took my hand and helped me out of the car and pulled me into a hug. I put my head down on his chest, closed my eyes and just enjoyed the moment in his arms knowing that we wouldn't get much alone time over the next few days.

I could hear his heart beating a bit fast in his chest. He was probably more nervous than he was letting on.

I looked up at him and cupped his face in my hands and searched his eyes for a hint of just how nervous he really was. It wasn't bad, but I could see just a hint of it in his eyes.

I pulled his face to mine and gave him a quick kiss and asked him, "You know you have nothing to worry about right?"

"I know that I shouldn't. You have told me over and over again that they will love me as much as you do, but I still worry about your dad's opinion of me. Plus the fact he can freely carry a weapon doesn't help."

I snickered a little at his fear of my dad having a gun.

Trying to ease his nerves, I said to him, "Look, my dad may at first try to rattle you a little. I am his only child after all. But once you get past that he will be just fine. And if he gets too out of hand I am sure my mom will let him know. She is just beside herself getting to meet you. And even if my dad comes across all tough, he is so happy that I have found someone to love. They have been worried that I would always be alone. So I promise it will be just fine. I love you and that will be enough for them, OK?"

Taking a deep breath and sighing he says, "Ok, and I love you too."

I was just about to walk away, when he pulled me back to him and kissed me. Our kissed deepened and we got a bit carried away. I forgot where we were until I heard someone clearing their throat behind me.

I turned around to find my mom and dad standing there watching us. My mom was grinning like a Cheshire cat and my dad had his arms crossed over his chest and his lips pursed together in a straight line.

Taking Edward's hand in mine we walked over and I hugged both of my parents before introducing them to Edward.

"Mom, Dad, this is Edward. Edward, this is my mom, Renee and my dad, Charlie."

As Edward went to shake my mom's hand she pulled him into a tight hug and said, "It's wonderful to meet you Edward. Bella has told us so much about you. Oh, and please call me Renee."

Once my mom released him he took my dad's hand in a firm handshake and said, "It's a pleasure to meet you, sir."

Charlie had a tight grasp on Edward's hand and continued to shake it as he looked sternly at him. Edward being the polite person that he is just went along with it so he didn't offend Charlie. The two of them went on like this for so long I thought they might get in the Guinness Book of World Records for longest handshake in history. It was clear that Charlie was trying to intimidate Edward, but he was not going to back down and be the first one to break the handshake. Charlie would have to do it himself.

Finally my dad started chuckling and released Edward's hand, gave him one of those one armed man hugs and said, "It's good to meet you son. You're on my good side right now so you can call me Charlie, but if you get on my bad side I might have to resort to that "sir" thing."

My mom and I both just shook our heads and laughed at my dad.

Edward got our suitcases and I got my carry on bag and purse from the car and we all went inside.

My parent's house was a modest home. As you walked in the front door there was a main hall with the living/family room to the left and the dinning room to the right. You also had the stair case that led to the second floor from the entry way. Going down the hall there was a half bath located under the stair case and then the hall ended with a decent sized kitchen and cozy breakfast nook spanning the back of the house.

The second floor had three bedrooms. My parent's master bedroom with its own bathroom was located at one end of the house while my large bedroom was at the other. In between there was a guest room and a second bathroom. The guest room also doubled as my mom's craft room.

Once inside Edward placed our luggage on the floor and gave me a questioning look as he was silently asking me where to take the suitcases to.

My mother must have noticed the look between us as she came over and placing her hand affectionately on my arm she glanced at my father and hesitantly said, "Um, Bella I wasn't sure how you wanted to handle your um, sleeping arrangements."

I looked at my mom and then my dad I could see the muscle in my dad's jaw twitch even from where he was sitting in the living room. Edward looked at me pleadingly as they waited for my answer.

I had a feeling this was going to be a touchy subject with them, especially my father, but I am 28 years old and I was determined to not let them make this difficult for Edward and I. I'd check us into a hotel before that happens. So taking a deep breath I tell Edward to take them upstairs and to put our luggage in my room and told him where it was.

Giving me an unsure look he asks, "Are you sure Bella, I can sleep in the guest room or on a couch, anywhere if I need to."

"Maybe that...," my father starts to say before I halt him with my hand.

"It will be fine Edward, just go on up to my room and I will be there in a minute." I was telling him with my eyes to let me deal with this alone.

"Isabella." My dad says perched from his favorite recliner as Edward reaches the top of the stairs.

"Dad, I know this may be difficult for you to accept, but I am 28 and a grown woman even if you do still view me as your baby girl. Edward and I spend nearly every night together back home. We have become quite used to that and I find it very difficult to sleep when he is not next to me."

Before I could say anything else my father asked me, "Are you saying that the two of you are living together?" The redness of his face was a dead give away to the anger bubbling under the surface.

"No dad, we don't officially live together, but I guess you could say that we have an arrangement of sorts. A pattern that we have fallen into." I state confidently as I square my shoulders. Never show fear.

At this point my mom decided it was time she joined in on the conversation.

"Charlie, Bella is right. She is not a little girl any more. I'm sure that she hasn't been a virgin for quite some time now."

" Renee!" my father and I shouted at the same time.

Just then Edward called from upstairs asking, "Is everything ok down there?"

The three of us hollered, "Yes!" in unison and I heard him walk back to my room.

Sternly Charlie says, "So, you are not living together but you have an arrangement. What the hell is that Bella? I thought I raised you better then this!"

I knew I had to end this discussion here before it got out of hand.

"Dad, I don't like what you are insinuating. I love him and he loves me. Things are different from when you were my age." I vaguely was aware of my mother mumbling something along the lines, 'not that much.' After I shot her a quick look and noticed her blush I refocused on my father. "He lives out of town to keep some semblance of privacy in his personal life. So there are times when it is much more convenient for him to stay at my place in the city and then on the weekends we stay at his place. Yes, you did raise me to be an up standing citizen with high morals and to not doubt my self worth. Well I believe I am all of those things, and whether or not I sleep next to him here has no bearing on the person that I am."

I could tell I was maybe wearing him down a little bit, I don't think he expected me to stand up to him. Then suddenly it was like lightning struck him. He shoved his finger into the air like he came up with a great idea. "But you are in my house and have to abide by my rules. And I say no co-sleeping together under my roof!"

"That's fine if that's truly how you feel." I stood from my spot, "we will just go stay at a hotel then Dad. No problem, everyone is happy then. Right?" I was just getting ready to leave the room when I was stopped by my mother's voice.

Charlie was about to say something when my mother stopped him and said, "Bella you are right. You are an adult capable of making your own decisions. We didn't have you come all this way home for you to stay in a hotel. The two of you will be just fine sharing your room."

"Renee I don't," Charlie was once again cut off by my mom before he could say anything.

"Can it Charlie! We both know we were no blushing virgins on our wedding day." I saw my dad's jaw drop in horror as I smugly cocked a brow at him.

"Thank you." I said as I kissed them both on the cheek and went upstairs to help Edward get our things settled.

Once we were settled in we spent a good part of the afternoon talking with my parents on the patio as they wanted to get to know Edward better. Despite the rough patch we had hit with the sleeping arrangements, as soon as my dad and Edward got to talking they seemed to hit it off quite well.

Later in the evening Edward insisted on taking us all out to dinner to thank my parents for inviting him to spend Thanksgiving with us. We went to a local Italian restaurant and it was a wonderful time for us all.

That night as I was coming out of the bathroom my mom stopped me.

Embracing me in a hug she was almost in tears as she said, "Oh Bella honey I am so happy for you. It is so obvious how much he loves you."

"Mom you have hardly spent any time with him."

"I know, but I see the way he looks at you and I can see the love in his eyes. He adores you Bella, and I see you look at him the same way. It is clear that the two of you are very much in love. Your father sees it too, even if he is too stubborn to admit it."

"Thanks mom. I am so glad you like him, he really does mean the world to me."

We hugged once again and then we made our way to the opposite ends of the hall to our rooms for the night.

****************************************************************************************

**EPOV**

The next morning I woke to the sun shining brightly through the 2 large windows in Bella's childhood bedroom. She stirred slightly as I pulled her closer to me. Watching her sleep I couldn't help but think about the disagreement she had gotten into with her parents over us sharing a bed while here.

I had been paranoid that it was going to put a damper on the entire visit, but the rest of the day had gone really well and Charlie seemed to be warming up to me. Of course it helped that we both had a love of sports. Bella and Renee had laughed at us both when we got in to a bit of a heated discussion over the Seattle Seahawks and the Arizona Cardinals. They would be playing each other this weekend and of course being from Washington I wanted the Seahawks to win.

There was a light knock on the door and I got out of bed and threw on my sweatpants while trying not to wake Bella.

I opened the door and Renee was standing there smiling, "Good morning Edward."

"Good morning Renee." I said catching a whiff of food that must already be cooking downstairs.

"Is Bella awake yet?"

"No, do you want me to wake her?"

"Would you please, I could really use her help in the kitchen and Brook and her family will be here soon?" she asked.

"Sure. Ok if I jump in the shower first and then I'll wake her?"

"That will be great. Thanks Edward."

I closed the door and started to get out what I was going to wear when I noticed Bella was awake and smiling at me. She sat up and playfully waved at me as I walked back over to the bed.

I sat down next to her and gave her a long good morning kiss.

"Mm, good morning baby, how long have you been awake?"

"Just a few minutes why?"

"Did you hear my whole conversation with your mom?"

"Nope, just the part about you showering before you wake me up."

"Hm, well your mom needs you to help her cook and she said that Brook and her family will be here soon."

"Oh good, I can't wait to hear what Brook and Cam's big announcement is. I hope they don't make us wait until dinner."

"You are really excited aren't you?" I chuckled. She was grinning from ear to ear and practically bouncing on the bed.

"Yes I am." she giggled and clapped making me wonder if Alice was rubbing off on her.

"Ok, well I am going to go shower real quick then we can go get some breakfast after you are ready."

She pulled me to her for another kiss and then said she wasn't going to shower yet because she didn't want to get what she was wearing for dinner all messy while she helped her mom and would see me downstairs. I said ok and that I would be right down.

Walking into the kitchen Bella and her parents were sitting at the small table tucked into the breakfast nook. Bella was eating a bowl of cereal while her parents each had a cup of coffee and were reading the paper.

Charlie was no doubt reading over all the stats and info for the football games that would be on today.

After a few minutes of talking amongst the four of us, Charlie and I went into the living room to watch football while Bella and her mom stayed in the kitchen and worked on preparing our Thanksgiving dinner. The whole house already smelled of what I was sure to be a delicious feast.

**BPOV**

It was just a short time later that I heard the door bell ring. My mom and I had been busy in the kitchen making all the last minute preparations for our meal. Once I heard the doorbell for the second time I knew that my dad and Edward must be so engrossed in the football game that they didn't even hear it ring.

I walked down the hall towards the front door drying my hands on a dishtowel. I had been using it to dry some of the dishes we washed due to them not being able to go in the dishwasher for one reason or another. They were either too big or not dishwasher safe.

I stopped and paused for a minute when I heard my dad and Edward talking. Poor Edward must have felt like he was being put through the Spanish inquisition with all the questions my dad was bombarding him with.

However the one that caught my attention the most was when my dad asked Edward was there anything in his career that he still wanted to achieve. Edward's answer was 'win a World Series'.

I knew that he had beat himself up for missing the end of the season and had felt like he really let his team down. I also knew that he was a bit concerned over his current contract status. I was sure it would all work out in the end. Any team would be stupid not to want him to play for them.

The doorbell rang for the third time now and I hurried to open it.

Brook and I immediately hugged each other as if we hadn't seen each other for years. As we stood there chatting in the doorway her mom gave us a nudge and said for us to move inside where we could catch up out of everyone else's way.

Cam and Brook's dad Henry were instantly in the living room with my dad and Edward, while Brook's mom Rita went straight to the kitchen to see my mom.

Brook and I went in, and she and Edward as well as myself and Cam hugged and caught up with what everyone had been up to since their visit to St. Louis. Before long the guys were back to being engrossed in the game so I grabbed a hold of Brook's arm and pulled her out back to the patio where we could talk just the two of us.

We sat down on a double wide Adirondack style cushioned lounge chair that was on the patio in my parent's yard.

"So what's you big news? You gonna spill it, or make me wait until dinner with everyone else?" I inquired as I shook her gently.

"You are just going to have to wait. I promise there is nothing for you to worry about. My mom tried to get us to tell them on the way over." she laughed as she laid back on the lounge.

"So how are things with you and Edward? We haven't talked in a couple of weeks. But he's here with you so I am assuming all is well?"

"Yeah we're great. I love him so much Brook but..." I stopped before I finished the sentence not wanting to get into a heavy discussion right now and ruin the mood for her good news.

"But what? Come on, this is me, remember you can tell me anything. You guys have a fight or something? Did he propose and you turned him down because of the warped ideas you have had in your head about marriage all your life?"

She knew just how to get stuff out of me. One of the many things that came with being friends half your life.

"No he hasn't proposed." I said bluntly.

"What would you say if he did?" she asked cocking an eye brow at me and looking me straight in the eye to make sure I was being completely honest with her. She always knew how to read me.

"First my ideas are not warped. You know that my parents have drilled it in me to not rush into things and to be financially stable before I would get married and think about starting a family." I reminded her.

"Yes, well however true that may be, I know you have told me how they struggled when you were born, but they are still together and happy as ever right?"

"Yes, they are."

"So then back to my question what would you say? Because you have a great job with pretty great pay and I am sure with what Edward's salary is you would never want for anything."

"I know, it's not money I am concerned with. Actually if he asked I would say yes. I've never felt about anyone the way I feel about him. He is it for me Brook." I said as I picked at my fingernails.

"So then what is the "but" for?"

"Remember I told you a few weeks ago when we last talked that his contract was up and the Cardinals were really playing hardball with him?"

She nodded for me to continue.

"Well they still haven't worked anything out. He has until Dec. 15th to get back to them on their offer. But, before that he is flying to Houston and a couple of other places to see what kind of offers they might give him."

"Ah, I get it now. You are afraid that he will leave St. Louis and go play for another team. Thus leaving you behind." She said with understanding in her voice.

"Not exactly. Although that would be very difficult to handle. More like I am afraid that because of our relationship I am holding him back from accepting an offer from another team." I whispered suddenly afraid to say it any louder.

"Have the two of you talked about it?"

"Yeah and I told him that he needed to do what was best for him and his career, and that if he got traded then we would figured it out and see each other as much as possible."

"Look, Bella. I know how hard this is for you. You don't want to feel like you are holding him back, but at the same time you want him to stay and on top of that you feel guilty for wanting him to stay. Right?"

"Yeah that is pretty much it." I said

"The best advice I can give you is to trust Edward. Trust that he will make the right choice for himself and his career. That choice may not be what you think is ideal or what he should do, but ultimately it is his decision to make. Most of all trust that he loves you and that whatever happens the two of you will work it out together."

"Uh, what would I do with out you?"

"You'd be a mess." she smirked at me sarcastically as she playfully shoved me off the lounge chair.

Suddenly she looked at me like I had three heads or something.

"What," I asked her not knowing why she was looking at me that way.

"Really Bella, your old college sweatpants, is that what you're going to eat dinner in?"

"No, come on you can play Alice and help me decide what to wear. I just need to shower real quick first."

We were both laughing as we ran into the house and up the stairs to my room. I heard my mom tell her mom that it was like we were 16 again.

Brook and I set the dinning room table as our moms started bringing all the food in and placing it on the table. Once everything was ready to go we all sat down together. If you started at the head of the table and went clockwise our seating order was; my dad then my mom, me and Edward. The at the other end of the table was Brook's dad then to his left was her mom, then her and finally Cam.

Dinner was amazing. We had turkey, stuffing, mashed potatoes with gravy, sweet potatoes, green bean casserole and homemade biscuits.

I was just about to get up and go get dessert when Brook said, "Um, before we have dessert there is something that Cam and I would like to share with all of you." She was fidgeting with her napkin nervously.

Sensing my overwhelming excitement Edward's hand found mine under the table and he squeezed it gently in effort to calm me. Looking over at him I smiled and he returned the smile and winked at me.

Clearing her throat to pull attention away from Edward and causing most everyone at the table to chuckle lightly, I blushed but gave her my full attention.

"Just before Halloween, Cam and I found out that we are expecting."

Her voice was shaky as she was overcome with emotion. Her mother was instantly in tears and embraced her in a heartwarming hug. Her dad was hugging Cam and giving him that manly smack on the back, while my dad and Edward shook his hand and congratulated him.

Once all the happy blessings were passed to them Cam spoke up and said, "Um, that's not all of the news."

We all looked at him questionably as we wondered what else there could be.

They looked at each other smiling for a minute before Brook said to Cam, "You tell them."

So after placing a sweet kiss on her lips Cam told us, "Not only are we expecting, but just yesterday when Brook had her doctor's appointment we found out that we are having twins."

Her mom was once again reduced to tears at the knowledge that she was now going to have two grandbabies.

After that we all sat at the table eating our dessert and talking about everything related to babies, if they wanted boys, girls, names, due dates, and anything you could imagine.

Cam wanted boys that he could teach to play hockey and Brook wanted one of each, thinking that if that happened then she would only have to go through the pain of childbirth once. But then I noticed a smug look on Cam's face as she said that, and I had a sneaky suspicion that he would want more kids no matter if they were boys or girls.

Everyone was enjoying the conversation until my mom suddenly blurted out, "Do you have any tips for Bella, Brook? I know my baby isn't getting any younger and her eggs are aging everyday. We all know that Edward's sperm will still be great down the road, but us ladies aren't as lucky. You don't want his sperm getting with your old shriveled up eggs, right hon?"

I was absolutely mortified and Edward coughed in shock but was trying to continue eating his dessert and ignore the comment. Even so I could see a slight hint of a blush creeping up his neck.

Before I could even chastise my mother and tell her to put a lid on it, she just kept on going only adding to my and Edward's humiliation with, "Who knows maybe Bella will be next, since we clearly know from yesterday's conversation that she is no longer a virgin and they are sleeping in the same bed and all. Plus, I am sure Edward's swimmers will hit home runs when it comes to that."

"Mother," I snapped.

Edward was about choking on his dessert and Brook was laughing so hard she was snorting and my father was turning beet red in frustration.

"Oh Bella, all I'm saying is that it could be fun for you and Brook to be pregnant together. She may have a bit of a head start, but if you start now you won't be that far apart."

"That's enough!" I said as I got up form the table and hastily excused myself before running up the stairs to my room.

It was just a few minutes after that I felt a pair of strong arms snaking around my waist as I stood at my window looking out across the front lawn.

"Are you ok?" Edward whispered, as he kissed his favorite sport on my neck instantly helping me to relax.

I leaned back against him relishing in the safety and comfort I got from being this close to him and sighed, "I am so sorry. She is not usually so bold with her teasing when we have guests. You must be horrified. I wouldn't blame you if you wanted to go home now."

He loosened his hold on me and turned me so that I was facing him. I stared up into his eyes trying to get a read on what he was thinking. He gazed back at me with so much love in his eyes. When he didn't say anything right away I got nervous and began to chew on my bottom lip.

Finally letting out a deep breath he said, "I'm ok if you are."

"Edward, my mom had no right to say those things in front of everyone."

"No maybe she shouldn't have, but really Bella it's ok."

"You aren't embarrassed and upset at all?" I was having a hard time accepting that it really didn't bother him.

"I am not happy that it upset you and that you felt embarrassed, but really I am fine."

"How… how does it not bother you?" I needed him to explain.

"You have to remember Bella that I grew up with Emmett. Nothing was sacred from his teasing and pranks. The stuff he did at Halloween is the stuff he did constantly when we were growing up and it didn't matter when or where, if he got the chance to embarrass you he did it. So no I am not upset."

"You are an incredible man Mr. Cullen. I don't know what I'd do without you." I said stretching up on my tiptoes to kiss him.

"Mm, that's Superman to you, and if I have my say you'll never be without me."

After spending the next half hour or so making out with Edward in my room, we resigned ourselves to going back downstairs.

We walked into the living room and Charlie, Henry and Cam were all watching what was left of the football game and I was guessing that my mom, Rita, and Brook were in the kitchen since I heard voices coming from that direction.

Edward squeezed my hand and went into the living room to watch the game with them, as I reluctantly dragged myself into the kitchen.

As soon as my mom saw me she came over and hugged me.

"Sweetheart. I am really sorry. I was not trying to embarrass you or hurt your feelings."

"Whatever mom. Just let it go, I don't want to talk about it any more. Just drop it. But I do think you should apologize to Edward."

"I did that before he went upstairs to see if you were ok."

"Fine." I really didn't want to give her a chance to say anything more on the subject.

Soon the game was over and everyone left for the night. Brook and Cam would be gone early so we said our goodbyes and I made her promise to keep me up to date on everything with the babies. I really was excited for them. They were going to make great parents.

The next day my mom and I went to do some Christmas shopping. If I was not fond of shopping at any other time of year that meant I detested it on Black Friday. But since I don't get to spend much time with my mom I let her drag me through the mall as well as Target. I did manage to find gifts for Lilly and Max as well as I found some vintage rock band T-shirts for Edward.

After we were done shopping we grabbed some lunch and then went to the Theater to see the new vampire movie that was based on a set of books that my mom and I had both read. The movie turned out to be much better than the one based on the first book. However, it was more difficult to watch the vampire guy leave his human girlfriend in the movie that it had been to read about it.

*******************************************************************************************

**EPOV**

While Bella and her mom went shopping Charlie and I hit the golf course. I wasn't nearly as good at swinging a golf club as I was a baseball bat. But I wasn't completely terrible either. I think Charlie found it quite entertaining that he was better than I was.

After we were done with 18 holes he seemed quite pleased that he had beaten me.

On the way back to his house Charlie decided it was time to interrogate me about my and Bella's relationship.

"Edward, you seem like a fine young man, but I have to tell you as a father with only one child who happens to be a girl, I am not real crazy about this arrangement or what ever it is that you and my daughter have."

"With all due respect Charlie, Bella is a grown woman and capable of making these kind of decisions on her own."

"That may be true, but what's to stop you from just walking away from her when you get tired of her?" I was seeing quickly that he wasn't going to give up on this.

"I am not sure I completely understand your question Charlie. If you are insinuating that Bella is some passing fling to me, then I can promise you that you are way off base."

Did he really think that Bella was not smart enough to keep herself out of that kind of relationship?

"Edward, let me quit beating around the bush then. What are your intentions with my daughter? Do you see a future with her, a long term future?"

_Ah, now we finally get to what he really wants to know._

"Are you asking if I want to marry Bella?" I asked as I quirked and eyebrow at him.

I wanted to make sure I was certain what he wanted to know. I didn't want there to be any misconceptions about my feelings for her, or what I hoped for our future.

"Yes Edward, I guess that is exactly what I am asking. One thing that Renee was correct on yesterday is that Bella is not getting any younger."

"Well sir, to be completely honest I think that it is a bit too soon to say for certain that we will one day get married. We have only been together for about 5 months now. In all honesty it is not something that Bella and I have talked about. But what I can tell you is that I love your daughter more than I ever thought was possible to love someone and I do believe that she is the one for me. I hope to one day, when the time is right, to ask her to marry me. When that time is I can't say for sure, but I am pretty sure that we will know when it is right. That I will know in my heart when the time is right to ask her."

Charlie looked at me quite seriously for a minute and I thought he was going to be upset that I didn't tell him that I was going to ask her now. But when he pulled into his drive way and shut the car off he turned and gave me a cocky grin and said, "Edward, I feel that you have been completely honest with me, and I thank you for that. It is really all I can ask of you and I appreciate the honesty."

He reached out for me to shake his hand. As I did he squeezed mine quite tightly again and said, "Just remember, I do carry a weapon and if you hurt my baby I won't hesitate to use it."

"You have my word that I have no intentions of doing so and if I do then I will be more than happy for you to do as you see fit with me."

"Good then we understand one another." he clapped me on the back while saying this.

"Yes Charlie we do."

Later that evening when Bella and Renee returned from shopping and going to the movies we all sat at the kitchen table having dinner that consisted of leftovers from Thanksgiving. It was just as good today as it had been yesterday. The four of us chatted idly about how our day had gone and what we had done.

Bella was quite amused with her dad's tales of my ability to play golf. More appropriately my lack of ability to play golf. I wasn't nearly as bad as Charlie was making me out to be, but I think it gave him some exaggerated sense of pride that he had beaten a pro athlete at anything. Besides watching Bella giggle uncontrollably at her father's story was absolutely breathtaking.

When we had all finished eating, Bella and I cleared all the dishes from the table while her mom put the remaining food in the fridge.

Renee started to load the dish washer and I told her I would be more than happy to help Bella finish cleaning up.

"I appreciate the offer Edward, but you are a guest in my home and I will not have you helping me do the dishes." She tried to sound harsh but it really didn't come out that way.

"Ok then look at it this way. You go relax with Charlie and I will help Bella do the dishes." I snickered as she saw that I wasn't going to give up.

"It's no wonder you and Bella get along so well, I think you might be just as stubborn as she is." She commented snidely as she relented and left Bella and I to do finish cleaning up.

Once we had the dishwasher loaded, I washed while Bella dried the few remaining things and put them away since she knew were it all went.

After we finished up in the kitchen; Bella and I joined Charlie and Renee in the living room. We spent the next hour or two talking about things we did back home and about Bella going to Washington with me over Christmas and New Years.

I extended an invitation for them to join us for Christmas as well. Esme always thought the more the merrier so I knew it would be no problem to have them there as well. Renee was very flattered by the invitation and said they would see if Charlie could get a few days off from work.

Shortly after that we said our good nights and went up to bed. We would have just enough time to have a leisurely breakfast with them in the morning before we would head to the airport to catch our flight home.

We were leaving on Saturday so that we had a day to relax at home before Bella had to go back to work on Monday. A few days after that I would be flying to Houston to meet with them about a possible contract.

By the time I was done showering and ready for bed, Bella was already there reading a book. As soon as I climbed in next to her she closed the book and set it on the night stand next to the bed and turned off the small lamp that was there.

While we laid there kissing, I pondered over something that I wanted to talk to Bella about. It had been on my mind since she got so upset with Renee over being teased about having a baby soon.

After a few minutes passed and she was snuggled against my chest I thought that she might have fallen asleep.

I whispered to her, "You still awake baby?"

"Yeah, why?" she yawned as she spoke.

"Um, there was something I wanted to ask you, talk to you about."

As she scooted up to a semi inclined position next to me she sounded a bit worried as she asked, "Is there something wrong Edward?"

"No, nothing is wrong it's just, well after what happened at dinner yesterday I was just wondering..."

Hesitating to finish the question I thought, what would I do if she said that she didn't want kids. I knew she loved spending time with Max and Lilly, but that didn't automatically mean she wanted children of her own. I had always wanted at least 2 maybe 3 kids. Could I give that up if she didn't?

"What Edward, what were you wondering?"

Taking a deep breath and letting it out in an attempt to relax I finally just let it all out.

"I was wondering if you wanted to have children of your own someday. You got so upset at dinner the thought occurred to me that maybe you didn't and that was why it bothered you so much."

It was out there now and I couldn't take the question back even if I wanted to. All could do now was hope that she felt the same way as I did.

"Well." She sighed as she began to talk. "To be completely honest, for a long time I had never pictured my self having kids. It wasn't necessarily that I didn't want them, it was more like I had never spent a lot of time around them and I had never been in a serious enough relationship to even hope that I might be in a position to have them someday."

"And now?" I asked her.

"Now, I think the moment Rose put Max in my arms that day of the All Star game at her house I began thinking what it would be like to have a baby of my own. The more time I spend with Lilly and Max the more that desire seems to grow. How about you, do you want to have kids?"

"Yes I do. I have always wanted at least 2 or 3 kids." I was so relieved by her answer and extremely happy with the thought that we might one day share that joy together.

"Just 2 or 3 huh?"

"Yes why?" I didn't quite know what she was getting at. Did she want more, less, I wasn't sure.

"Oh, um, I have just heard some stories about pro athletes wanting to have enough kids to create their own team. I mean you saw Cam; I think he is ready to procreate his own little hockey team."

I chuckled, "Yeah I did notice that. We could have that many if you want. I'm not opposed to it."

I felt her breathing hitch at my use of the word 'we' in relation to having children.

Placing a warm kiss on my chest and rolling partially on top of me, she then kissed me sliding her tongue against mine to briefly deepen the kiss before she pulled away and murmured, "I think 2 or 3 would be just fine," then scooting back down to rest her head on my chest and molding her self up against me ready to fall asleep.

I kissed the top of her head and whispered, "I love you."

"Love you to," she mumbled before her breathing slowed and I knew she had fallen sleep.

**So recently a lot of you have been asking about the prologue and when are we going to get to it. So that you can all be properly prepared for it I would say that we are about 4 chapters away. It may be one less or one more than that but for a rough guesstimate I would say 4.**

**I keep getting more alerts and favorites added with each chapter, but the reviews aren't going up any. What's up with that peeps. Come on show Edward and Bella some love. If not them then me. LOL**


	15. OPTIONS

**Hope everyone has had a wonderful weekend. As always I must thank Hope4More for her never ending help.**

**I don't own anything related to Twilight it's characters. The MLB including the Cardinals or any other team mentioned in this chapter.  
**

**BPOV**

The past two weeks had gone by in a blur. I was busy at work and Edward had been busy with his agent going over possible proposals from teams that he might be willing to sign with. I was beyond scared to think of him having to go play for another team, but I would never let him know how I felt. I refused to let my feelings play any part in any decision he made. He needed to make it based on what he wanted and what felt right to him.

It was Wednesday and Edward would be leaving tomorrow night to fly to Houston. From there he would go to LA and then Seattle. He would be home on Sunday night and then have to make a decision on the Cardinals' offer by next Tuesday Dec. 15th.

If I were honest with my self the thought of him going to Seattle to talk with the Mariners really had me worried. I couldn't help but wonder if the thought of being only a few hours away from his parents and his home town would appeal to him. However, it would be thousands of miles away from me.

I walked out of my office to go talk to Angela about taking the day off tomorrow. Edward had asked me to spend the day with him since he would be gone all weekend. I had the personal time as well as vacation time available to take, and miraculously I was all caught up on my work, other than a few non pressing things that could be taken care of on Friday.

I knocked on Angela's office door lightly and went on in. Looking up from her computer as she held the phone in one hand and a pen in the other she waved for me to come in and have a seat. She then raised her pointer finger to motion that she would be just another minute on the phone.

Once finished with her conversation she hung up the phone and asked, "Hey Bella, what can I do for you today? Please tell me there is not another problem with the Christmas fundraiser."

"No actually it is all wrapped up and ready to go. Unless some unforeseen problem arises, all you have to do now is wait for it to get here."

"Good, good that is a big weight off of my mind." She let out a breath of relief as she said it.

"I was actually coming to ask for a personal favor."

"Sure what can I do for you?"

"Do you mind if I take tomorrow off?"

"No, that shouldn't be a problem since the fundraiser is all on track. Lord knows you have the available time. You sick or something? I noticed you have been a bit quiet the past few days." She looked concerned.

"Um, no it's just that Edward is leaving tomorrow evening to fly out to Houston and a few other cities to talk to other teams about possibly signing a contract to play with them and he will be gone until Sunday evening. I really just wanted to spend the day with him before he left."

I hoped that she didn't think I was being ridiculous.

"Missing him before he is even gone huh?" she asked with a huge smile on her face.

"Yeah something like that." I said trying to hide what was really bugging me.

"I don't see why not; as long as the fundraiser is all taken care of I don't mind."

"Thanks Angela, if anything comes up please don't hesitate to call me."

"Don't worry. Now go have fun with that hot hunk of a man of yours." She chuckled.

And I did just that. We spent a wonderful day together hardly getting out of bed until it was time for him to get ready to go to the airport. I was going to miss him terribly.

It was now Friday and I was on my way to Alice and Jasper's house for dinner. I was exhausted. I had had a hard time falling asleep last night without Edward next to me. I tossed and turned and last time I remembered looking at the clock it was past 3am.

It had been snowing off and on all day and traffic was a mess. It was moving along at only about 20mph. I was fidgeting with the radio to find a good song to listen to when I heard a loud pop and the front passenger side of the car sank slightly.

"Shit" I swore out loud.

I put my blinker on and looking behind me as I made my way over to the shoulder of the highway. Watching for on coming traffic I got out and walked around the front of the car to see what the problem was. Just as I thought I had a friggin flat tire and it was snowing heavily now.

I got back into the car and digging through my purse I called the company I had my emergency roadside service with. Apparently everyone under the sun needed them today and they were going to be at least an hour.

Looking at the time on my cell phone I saw that I was already about 20 minutes late to dinner. I didn't want Alice to worry so I called her.

"Hey Ali it's me."

"Bella where are you? I was starting to worry, it's getting really bad out. They just said on the news that they expect us to get another 6 inches of snow on top of the four we already have."

"Great I am sitting on the highway with a flat tire in the biggest snowstorm we have seen in 5 years. Just wonderful!" I huffed, my annoyance shining through.

"Did you just say you have a flat tire Bella?"

"Yeah, I called roadside assistance, but they said it would be at least an hour. That's why I was calling, I didn't want you to worry when I wasn't there on time."

"Bella there is no way I am going to let you sit there in the snow on the highway for an hour. A careless driver could slide into to you in this weather and you could get hurt, or God forbid...freeze to death! Jasper and I will be there. Tell me where you are on the highway."

"Looking out my window, I realized I didn't want them out in this either. "Alice really I can wait. It's not that big of a deal."

"Yes it is Bella. If anything were to happen to you I would never forgive my self knowing that we could have come and helped you. Edward wouldn't forgive me either. Now just tell me where you are."

I relented and told her where I was and she said they'd be right here. I was actually pretty close to their house. I sat in their car with Alice while Jasper changed the tire on mine. When he was finished he drove my car back; while I rode with her back to their house. The roads were getting really slick and I was grateful that they had come to get me.

Once we were back at their house, Alice didn't really feel like cooking anymore so we ordered pizza and just hung out together. It was great to spend some time with them.

I hadn't really gotten to know Jasper all that well and they told me about how they came to live in St. Louis. Edward and Emmett were here of course because of the baseball team.

Jasper and Alice had been high school sweethearts much like Emmett and Rose. Jasper's family had moved to Forks from Texas right before his freshman year in high school. Rose is his cousin and her family already lived there and Alice was already friends with Rose. After they graduated high school, Jasper and Alice went to college together. Alice got her degree in fashion design and retail marketing, while Jasper got his degree in architecture.

Once they graduated college Alice worked at the Nordstorms in Seattle, while Jasper got hired by a small architecture firm there as well.

After a couple of years of feeling like he wasn't getting anywhere or being challenged with his current job, Jasper started looking elsewhere. A friend of his asked about how crucial it was that they stay in Seattle. He talked it over with Alice and when they found out the job that his friend knew about was in St. Louis they decided he would apply. It was a great career opportunity and Alice missed both her big brothers.

When Jasper was hired they gave him 2 months to get all his affairs in order to make the move across the country. They paid all the moving expenses for him. Alice wanted to be married in her home town before they left and since they were already engaged Esme helped her pull together an elaborate wedding in record time. They got married and then 3 weeks later moved here, putting their honeymoon off for a year until Jasper could take vacation time.

It was just pure luck that it all took place in the off season for baseball and Em and Edward were both able to fly home for the wedding.

Now Jasper is the top architect at the firm he works for and has designed some of the most popular buildings in downtown St. Louis as well as a few others across the country.

When they first moved here Alice worked at Macy's, but now owns her own clothing and accessories boutique. Plus, she is working on designing her own line of clothing.

It was getting late and I wanted to head home. Alice and Jasper were walking me to the front door and when we opened it, we were all shocked at the amount of snow that had fallen in the time I was at their house.

Everything was covered by at least 8 inches of snow.

Alice looked over at Jasper and then at me, then back at Jasper again before saying, "Bella why don't you just spend the night here?"

Looking outside at the snow once more before answering her I said, "I think I'll take you up on that offer."

I took my purse and laptop bag up to the guest bedroom. I was tired from not sleeping much the night before but wasn't sure if I'd be able to sleep tonight either.

Edward was in Houston today.

I changed into the pajamas that Alice loaned me and sat on the bed playing on my laptop. A short while later I heard my cell phone vibrating on the bedside table. I didn't bother looking to see who it was. I already knew it was Edward this late in the night.

"Hey there Superman, I miss you," I answered the phone.

He chucked and then replied, "Hey baby, I miss you too."

A smile stretched across my face at his announcement, "How's everything going?"

"It's ok. The Astros were offering a bit more than the Cardinals, and when my agent spoke with the Dodgers this morning they would agree to some of the terms I wanted, but I don't think it's enough to make me want to move all the way out there for it. I will have to see the whole proposal when I am there tomorrow."

"I'm sorry baby, you must be disappointed." I said this to him even though deep down inside it was all a bit of a relief to me. I hated myself for it too.

"It is to some degree disappointing, but sometimes I wonder if it is just time to walk away. I have a lot to think about before I make any decision."

I could hear the sadness and frustration in his voice.

"But I don't want to talk about that right now. How was your dinner with Ali and Jaz?"

"It was great after I finally got here. They had to come rescue me from a flat tire I got on the way to their house." It was a bit funny now that it was over with.

"You got a flat tire? Why did they have to get you? Why didn't you call for roadside assistance?"

"Slow down with the rapid fire questions, I can only answer one at a time."

I snickered into the phone as he shot the questions at me.

I explained to him about the snow and the flat tire and why Alice and Jasper came to get me. We talked for a few more minutes, both of us admitting that we weren't sleeping well at all. After talking about his trip some more and a few "I love you's" we both hung up looking forward to Sunday.

Realizing that I was not going to be able to fall asleep anytime soon, I decide to go downstairs to the living room and watch some TV.

I had only been down there for about 15-20 minutes when I noticed Jasper walking into the room.

I peered at him from my spot on the couch, "Hey Jasper, I didn't wake you up did I?"

"No actually, Alice has a bit of a cold and she was snoring, so I couldn't get to sleep. How about you, what's keeping you awake?"

"Just having a hard time sleeping without Edward." I shrugged.

He went into the kitchen and came back with 2 bottles of water.

"Thirsty?" he asked holding out one of the waters.

"Sure, thanks."

"You sure that's all that is keeping you awake?" he asked as he sat down next to me on the couch.

"Yeah, what else would there be?" Was I that transparent? Could he sense that I was a wreck on the inside? I thought I had done a pretty good job of hiding it.

"Bella anxiety is rolling off of you, and I can see it in your eyes. I can't explain how really...but I have always been able to sense how people are feeling. I guess I am good at reading them you might say. Besides I have seen you before when Edward has been gone on a road trip with the team. You were never like this."

"I have just been having a hard time dealing with a few things."

"Want to talk about it? Sometimes something as simple as just voicing what is bugging you, saying it out loud, getting it out in the open, is enough to take some of the apprehension away."

"It's about Edward." I whispered unsure if I really wanted to get into this with a member of his family.

"You guys, have a fight, a disagreement over something before he left?"

"No, no nothing like that. I just..," I let out a deep breath and finished, "I'm worried about him signing with another team to play."

"Ah, it all makes sense now. Ali said she knew something was eating at you. Bella I can completely understand why you would be upset about that. Have you talked to Edward about your concerns?"

"No." I said as I looked down and fumbled with the drawstring to the pajama pants I was wearing.

"Why not?" he cocked an eyebrow as he posed the question to me.

Now not sure if I could talk about this without completely falling apart. I had been holding in all of my emotions on this ever since Edward told me that he was going to talk with other teams, so I just sat there not answering him.

"Bella are you afraid that Edward is going to sign with another team, go off and leave you behind and forgotten about?"

I couldn't stop the tears spilling over as I just couldn't hold them in any longer. He had hit it dead on. Choking back a sob and trying to compose myself enough to talk I continued to look down at the floor as I wiped the tears off my face and said, "Um, that's part of it."

"Ok, can you tell me what the rest of it is then?" he asked softly as he handed me the box of tissues that had been sitting on the coffee table.

I took a long swig of water from the bottle and then sighed as I explained to him how I felt guilty for not wanting Edward to go. Guilty for hoping that those teams didn't offer him anything better than what the Cardinals did. And then torn about my guilt because I knew he still wanted to play and that I didn't want to be any part of a reason that held him back from taking an offer from another team. How I felt like I couldn't let myself influence his decision at all. It had to be what he wanted and I would just have to live with whatever choice he made.

"Bella look up at me please," he begged, "I have known Edward for a very long time. I have never in all the years I have known him seen him as happy as he is with you. I have never seen him so in love before either. I was there in school with him when he was with Tanya. I saw how they were together and I know how hurt he was when she broke up with him. Yeah they were a couple of years ahead of us, but with Rose and Emmett dating as well as Alice and I; the six of us hung out together frequently."

"But what does that have to do with anything Jasper?" I asked not sure I knew what he was getting at.

"It has everything to do with it for a couple of reasons. The first one being that I never felt like she was the one for him. Hell none of us did. We had a hard time trying to figure out what he saw in her at all. She was way to pretentious and self centered and full of herself, to truly be with someone as down to earth, selfless and caring as Edward. Yes, she was beautiful on the outside, but she was not a pretty person on the inside."

"Ok so she was a bitch from what I have heard about her, but what does that have to do with Edward and I and his career?"

"What I am getting at is...he was so hurt when she left him, and I don't believe what they shared was real, true love. But I do believe that real, true love is exactly what he has with you Bella. It's the depth of his feelings for you that makes me believe that it will take moving heaven and earth to get him to take an offer somewhere else. I am pretty sure he is talking with these teams to put pressure on the Cardinals. It's what his agent wants him to do. Not to mention the fact that his agent gets a nice chunk of change out of a new contract. But Bella let me tell you this, if he by some miracle does want to take an offer from another team, I know that he will do everything in his power to take you with him."

I looked up at Jasper shocked, my mouth hanging open not knowing what to say. I had never even thought of the possibility of him wanting me to go with him. Could I do that? If he asked me to go with him would I be willing to give up the job I love, in a city that I have grown to accustomed to, and go with him? Yes I could. If it meant that he could have his dream to continue playing baseball, I would do that. I would sacrifice it to be with him.

"I never really thought about that Jasper." I admitted to him.

"Really darlin," he said, his perfect southern drawl coming out. "Cause' I thought you would know that." He sounded genuinely surprised at my admission.

"I just always thought that I had to make sure he didn't sacrifice anything for me. I just need to make sure he follows his dream to win a world series."

"Why is that Bella?" He questioned me lightly.

Puzzled, I asked. "Why what?"

"Why is it that you were so dead set on him not sacrificing anything for you but you seem so willing to possibly give it all up for him?"

"I just don't think it would be fair to ask so much of him. I don't want to have a part in taking away his dream to win a world series."

"I tend to think that would be his choice as well. It's not like you are begging him to give it up for you. If he comes to that decision on his own then it is his choice Bella. Plus, I know Edward would make the same sacrifice for you if the tables were turned."

"I realize that, I just don't want anything I say or do to influence his choice in any way. You have given me a lot to think about, an option that I didn't even consider before. I am really glad that we had this talk Jasper. It's really given me a whole different perspective on things. Thank you."

"You're welcome Bella. If you ever need to talk again, don't hesitate."

After we hugged briefly we both noticed the time and thought we should try and get some sleep. I looked out the window of the guest bedroom and noticed it had finally quit snowing. By morning the streets would be clear enough to drive home.

The rest of the weekend went by fairly quick. I got caught up on laundry and cleaned the house, along with taking Sox to the vet for his annual checkup and shots.

I spoke to Edward 3 times on Saturday and 2 on Sunday. The second time he told me that his connecting flight from Seattle, in Denver was delayed due to a snow storm there and was expected to be about 2 hours late.

Around 10:30pm he called to say that he was just boarding the plane. I made myself a cup of hot chocolate and curled up on the couch with a blanket and a book. I must have fallen asleep. Sometime later I felt myself being carried and placed in bed. I then felt Edward wrap me in his arms and whisper that he loved me in my ear before falling asleep himself.

**EPOV**

I was exhausted. I had gotten in past midnight last night. The plane had been more than 2 hours late taking off in Denver.

When I arrived at Bella's, I found her asleep on the sofa in the living room. She was beautiful as she slept with her book on her chest from falling asleep as she read. I could see a hint of dark circles under her eyes that told me she had slept about as well as I did while I was gone.

Placing her book on the coffee table I picked her up and carried her into bed. I quickly stripped down to my boxers and crawled into bed next to her. Once I had us both covered up I wrapped my arms around her. I had missed holding her in my arms. Inhaling the scent of her strawberry shampoo, I whispered I love you to her and with that sense of being home I quickly fell asleep.

The next morning I woke up to the sound of Bella's alarm clock. She reached over and turned it off, then rolled over and flashed a beaming smile at me before kissing me.

"Mm, good morning beautiful."

"Yes it is a good morning you're here. I _kiss _missed _kiss _you _kiss_ so _kiss_ much." If she kept kissing me she was going to find herself late for work.

"I missed you too baby, so damn much."

"Uh, I don't wanna go to work today." She pouted.

"So don't, stay here in bed with me again all day." I said as I started trailing kisses along her neck.

"I can't I have a meeting today with one of the sponsors for the fundraiser. Otherwise I would love to stay here in bed with you."

She started to hop out of bed and I pulled her back.

Knowing exactly what I wanted she whined "I really have to go baby, I know you just got back, but I can't be late for this. You could always join me in the shower if you like."

She winked as she quickly pulled the t-shirt of mine she had slept in over her head and took off for the bathroom. I was right behind her. If a quick dally in the shower was all I could get this morning I sure as heck wasn't going to pass it up.

Later that morning after Bella had left for work, I was just about to get in my car when my cell phone rang. Looking at the caller ID I saw it was Emmett.

"Hey Em what's up?"

"Not much bro, just wanted to see how your trip went."

"It was ok. I got a couple of decent offers, nothing spectacular though. Why?"

"Was just curious, what are you doing now, you at home?"

"No, I was just leaving Bella's to head out there, you want to meet me there and work out for a while?"

"Sure dude, is everything ok?"

"Yeah for the most part, I'll talk to ya about it when we get there."

"Ok bro...see you in a bit."

"Later."

I got in the car and was on my way to my house.

Emmett being closer to my house was there waiting for me when I pulled into the drive way.

Once inside I went to my room to put on some shorts and t-shirt while he headed straight down to the gym.

When I got down there he was already lifting weights so I got on the treadmill. After a while we both stopped to switch places.

Emmett smacking me with his towel said, "Alright dude, out with it. What's got your panties so twisted in knots?"

"Shit Em, I'm just frustrated as hell." I spit out as I walked to the mini fridge and pulled out a bottle of water.

"Catch," I said lunging one at him.

Wiping the sweat from my face as I walked over to sit on the end of the weight bench while Emmett leaned on the treadmill I said, "This whole situation is so fucked up."

"I take it the talks didn't go very well with the other teams?" he asked taking a drink of his own water.

"No, not really, they offered pretty much the same as the Cards. One of them would offer some of the terms I wanted, but none of them would agree to them all."

"So what are you going to do?" He eyed me suspiciously as he waited for my reply.

"I'm not sure. There weren't any offers that would be worth my packing up and moving across the country for. I'm half way considering just walking away completely and retiring now. God knows that would make Jacob Black's fucking day wouldn't it?" I huffed as I threw the now empty water bottle against the wall.

"Yeah I know that fucking mutt has just been itching to take your spot on the team for the past couple of years. And he makes no damn secret of it either." Emmett's anger was apparent in his tone.

"I'd love to beat the shit out of him sometimes." I said grabbing another bottle of water.

"So keeping the dog out of the picture and focusing on you, what are your options here?" he asked now walking at a steady pace on the treadmill.

"Well I can take one of the offers, I got this weekend. The Astros probably being the best one, or I can take what the Cards are offering, or show up to training camp a free agent and fight for the position."

"Or quit." Emmett stated very bluntly.

"Yeah or quit."

Stepping down off the treadmill and coming to sit next to me on the weight bench, he let out a long sigh and said, "Here's my opinion for what it's worth. If none of the other teams are offering anything more than what they are here, it doesn't make sense at this time to pack up and move halfway across the friggin country. So that leaves you 3 options. Ok?"

"Yeah I'm following you."

"One you take the deal that the Cards are offering you. But with that then you are stuck in a 2 year contract that you really aren't happy with and they can trade your ass away at their will and you get stuck moving anyway. The second option is to go into spring training a free agent and bust your ass for the position that should be yours in the first place and show them that you still got it. Then you get the contract that you want and all is well. Third you give up and walk away completely and retire."

"You're right, that pretty much does sum up my choices. But I'm still not sure which one to fucking go with."

"Want my opinion?" He asked turning to give me his full attention.

"Sure, you seem to be the one with his head screwed on straight at the moment." I laughed sarcastically as I shoved him, causing him to nearly fall right off the bench.

"Smartass! You want my opinion or not?" he hollered at me.

"Yeah man, I do, I 'm just so frustrated." I sighed wrenching on my hair.

"Ok calm your pretty boy ass down and listen to me for a minute. OK?"

"OK."

"If I were in your situation, here is what I would do. I wouldn't want to be stuck in a contract where I could end up getting royally screwed. So that rules that option out. You are not a quitter Edward, at least I don't think you are. So that only leaves one option left. You go to spring training as a free agent. You will either make the team or not, but at least then you still have all of your options open to you. You can take their original offer, go play somewhere else or retire if that is what you want when that time comes. But at least by doing it this way, you know that you gave it everything you had. You won't wake up one day and wish that you could have that chance again. Wonder what could have been. There won't be any what ifs to guess about and beat yourself up over. Plus, option three keeps you here...here with Bella." He wiggled his eyebrows at me as he said the last part.

I sat there for a few minutes and thought over everything that Emmett had said. Suddenly it all made complete sense. He was right. Who would have thought that Emmett Cullen, perpetual overgrown child could give solid meaningful adult advice.

"Damn Emmett."

"What."

"When the fuck did you get so smart?"

"I've always been that smart dickhead. I just don't act like it all the time. You know me, it's more fun to be the big huggable goofball. But I can be an adult when I need to. Did what I said make sense to you bro?"

"Yeah Em it did, and I think you are right. Tomorrow when I meet with them that is exactly what I am going to do."

We joked around for a while longer and I got him to help me shovel the snow from my drive way. After that he left and I went to shower and do some stuff around the house.

Around 4pm I got together what I would need to stay at Bella's the next couple of days and left to drive back to her house.

I got to her house with just enough time to make dinner for her. It wasn't much, a salad and spaghetti with meatballs, but I knew she would appreciate it.

I was just finishing up when I heard her key in the door. Before she could get it unlocked I opened it up and swept her up in my arms planting a heated kiss on her lips before she could even say anything.

Once we broke apart she giggled, "Now that's a welcome home greeting."

I put her down, helped her take her coat off and led her into the kitchen for dinner.

"I hope your hungry," I said as I pulled her chair out for her.

"Yes I am. I was so busy today that I forgot to eat lunch. How about you? How was your day?"

"It was pretty good actually. I had a very interesting talk with Emmett."

"Oh no. What did he do now?" she asked taking a bite of her salad.

"Well it's not so much what he did, it's what he said."

"Really," she said her voice full of curiosity.

"Yeah, he met me out at my house today and while we worked out he helped me figure out what to do. Everything he said made complete sense and I'm really grateful for his help and advice.

Setting her fork down and wiping her mouth on her napkin she looked at me almost like she was afraid to ask, "So you've made a decision about your contract and where to play?"

"Yes I have." I said confidently.

"Ok so what is it?"

By the look on her face I could see that she was worried. I didn't realize until that moment just how much this had affected her and how worried she must be that I was going to sign with another team. I should have talked to her more about it.

Wanting to calm her fears, I reached over and held her hand and went through my conversation with Emmett and told her what I planned to do. I could see the wave of relief as it washed over her face. I hated that I had caused her so much turmoil.

Once we were done talking and eating, we put the remaining food away and cleaned up together.

After that we snuggled together on the couch watching TV and talking about our upcoming trip to Washington. I had a new out look on everything. I had the love of my life in my arms and I knew that as long as I had her, the rest would all fall into place somehow.

**Up next the gang goes to Forks for Christmas. What do you think Bella and Edward should give each other for Christmas? **

** Thanks for reading. **


	16. Christmas and The Unexpected

**Hi, I hope everyone had a safe and Happy Halloween! Are you all getting excited, New Moon is now only 2 weeks away. I know I am and I get more excited every time I see the trailer on TV. I will be right with you all in the crazy long lines waiting for the midnight show. Got my tickets tucked away safely.**

**I need to give an extra huge shout out and thank you to Hope4More this time around. This chapter would be a jumbled up mess if not for her being able to read my thoughts and pick my brain to know what I wanted to say even when I didn't. Show her some love and check out her story HAND ME DOWN. It is absolutely awesome.  
**

**Sadly but true I own no rights to Twilight, its characters or anything related to the St. Louis Cardinals or the MLB. If I did I would surely sign Edward to play for them and hope he could get them to the World Series.**

**EPOV**

After my meeting with the Cardinals last week, I had felt as though a tremendous amount of weight had been lifted from my shoulders. I was eternally grateful to Emmett for helping me figure out what the hell to do. He had been able to see through all the emotional bull shit that I was stuck on and just focus on the cold hard facts.

Once that was settled; it made me realize that there was this wall of tension between Bella and I. Not that things had been difficult between us, but once I had made a clear decision on my future there were no more 'what if' scenarios plaguing us. Then the tension just melted away.

The eight of us were flying to Washington tomorrow. It would be the six of us adults along with Lilly and Max. Lilly was beyond excited about getting to fly again.

We would be arriving on the 23rd and flying home on January 2nd. I couldn't wait to give Bella her Christmas gifts. She had begged me not to go overboard, but I didn't ask her what overboard would consist of knowing that would lesson the amount of gifts I could get her. So I got her what I wanted and hoped that she wouldn't be too upset with me.

I finished packing everything I was taking with me so I could go to Bella's. We would leave from her house in the morning since she was so much closer to the airport.

The flight to Seattle had been a lot of fun. Max and Lilly had the stewardesses wrapped around their little fingers and Lilly was constantly going back and forth between us all looking out our windows to see everything she could when there were no clouds in the way. The eight of us had taken up nearly one whole section of the first class area of the plane and it was almost like our own private party in flight.

Emmett and I were extremely relieved that we didn't have any kind of incident in either airport like Bella and I had encountered at Thanksgiving.

After we landed in Seattle, Jasper and Alice rode with us to Forks since Rose and Emmett had the kids and all of their stuff. I was amazed that there had been enough room for everyone's luggage in the small SUV I rented with the exorbitant amount of things that Alice brought with her.

While we drove the four of us talked about what we would be doing during our free time while in Forks.

"Oh Bella, remind me to show you your dress when we get to the house."

Alice was beaming with excitement as she told Bella the details about her dress.

"You haven't seen the dress yet?" I asked shocked that she would just let Alice blindly choose it for her.

"I haven't seen the actual dress, but Alice had me choose it from a few sample designs she had in her boutique. So I have seen one very similar to it. Alice and I decided to change a few of the minor details of the sample she had so it had to be specially ordered. Rose and I went at the same time so Alice could order them and have them shipped here directly."

I couldn't wait to see her all dressed up again. She had been absolutely gorgeous back in July at the charity ball that we attended. That night had been the start of it all for us.

As we continued to drive the conversation went from Christmas to the New Years Eve Ball. Bella asked who would be attending the ball the hospital was holding to honor my father and another doctor. She wanted to know if it was just employees and their families or if it was a community thing. Alice explained that because Forks was such a small town that most everything included the entire community.

"So does that mean that the whole town will be there?" She asked incredulously.

"I am not really sure it has been a while since I have gone. I wasn't planning on going this year, but now that I have _you_ to take with me and the fact that Carlisle is being honored for his work by the hospital I really didn't have an excuse not to." I winked after my response to her, and her face flushed a brilliant red. Nice to know I still had the touch.

"Uncle Eddie and Aunt Liz are coming." Alice chirped excitedly from the backseat, they had always spoiled her rotten when she was younger.

"Are you named after your uncle?" Bella wanted to know.

"Yeah, I am. But we have different middle names." I stated as I continued to drive.

"Um, Edward has mom or dad talked to you about the ball recently?" Alice was suddenly very hesitant to talk.

"No Ali, why would they?" I took a glance in the rear view mirror at her.

"I know that you are aware that dad is being honored for his work in cardiology, but did you know that Eleazar Denali is the other doctor being honored?" I saw the look of worry on her face at this admission.

"No I didn't, but they have worked together for many years so that doesn't surprise me. Why does it matter?" I didn't know what she was getting at.

"Edward...if we are all going to be at the ball as well as Uncle Eddie and Aunt Liz, what to you think that means for the Denali's?"

It hit my like a ton of bricks. She was trying to tell me that there was a very real possibility that Tanya would be there.

"Fuck." I muttered as I gripped the steering wheel tighter, my knuckles turning white in the process.

Bella reached over and rubbed my thigh in an effort to calm me down.

Looking confused as to why it mattered that Dr. Denali was being honored she asked, "What's wrong? Do you not like this other doctor?"

**BPOV**

I continued to rub his thigh as I waited for him to answer me. He reached down and twining our fingers together he held my hand.

"Edward are you ok?" I could see his jaw muscle twitching as he contemplated what to say to me.

"Bella, Dr. Denali is a very good doctor. He is almost as brilliant as Carlisle."

"Ok so then what's the problem?" I saw him once again glance at Alice in the rear view mirror so I turned to look at her and she just gave me a small smile.

"Bella Dr. Denali is Tanya's father."

I suddenly understood why he was so upset. He had told me once that he had not seen her since the day they graduated from college. He had gone off to play baseball and she went to who knows where and he didn't really care either.

"Oh. So does that mean that she will be there too?"

I was afraid and curious at the same time. Afraid of how it would affect Edward seeing her after all these years, but curious to see what kind of woman she was to be so stupid as to let a wonderful man like Edward go.

Edward sighed maintaining the firm grip he had on the steering wheel as he begrudgingly answered, "Yes, because her father is also being honored there is a good chance she will be there."

I wanted to talk to him more about this but not now in the car and in front of Jasper and Alice. So I let it go for another time.

It was near dark when we finally arrived at the house. It was decorated beautifully. The roof, porch rails and two large evergreen trees were all sparkling with multicolored Christmas lights. There was also a Santa and a sleigh on the porch roof. I was certain that Lilly would be thrilled to see it there.

The front door had a huge real wreath on it and as we walked in through door I was amazed and awed at the beauty of my surroundings. There were 2 large white sofas adorned with burgundy and gold decorative pillows as well as a throw of the same burgundy color draped over the back to go with all of the Christmas decorations of the same hues. Most of the decor was neutral and earth tones and with the warmth and sparkle added by the holiday decorations it was absolutely gorgeous. It was warm and inviting.

We made our way into the family room which held the largest Christmas tree I had ever seen. I noticed the stockings hanging from the mantle over the fireplace and was touched to see one with my name on it. I was overwhelmed with a sense of gratitude and love for this family.

We spent a few minutes being welcomed and hugged by Carlisle and Esme as we talked about our flight here.

Dinner was just about ready so Edward and I took our luggage and made the climb to his childhood room on the third floor. I looked around his room taking it all in. There was a huge king sized bed similar to the one he had at his house. It had a black down comforter on it that was so soft and inviting to the touch, that I ran my hand across it while walking around the room. The walls were a warm taupe color. One wall held a set of book shelves that contained many books, cds and pictures of Edward when he was younger.

Edward moved around some of his things in the dresser to make room for my clothes. We unpacked quickly and made our way downstairs to have dinner with his family.

After dinner we all helped clean up so it went very quickly and then we settled into the living room and I listened as they told stories about previous Christmases. I couldn't imagine belonging to a better family. My parents were wonderful and had always been there for me and given me their unconditional love. But we never had the huge family gatherings that the Cullens were obviously used to. I was truly thrilled to be sharing it with them.

About an hour had passed when we all noticed that Lilly had fallen asleep on the floor under the tree. It was the most adorable thing I had ever seen.

Realizing how late it was getting, we all decided that since the next couple of days would be filled with hustle and bustle of the holiday activities, we should call it a night and head to bed. My parents would be arriving in the morning and I couldn't wait for them to meet everyone.

The next morning I woke up all warm and cozy in Edward's bed. I rolled over and snuggled up to his back and played with the hair at the nape of his neck. He began to stir and as I placed a few feathery kisses on his shoulder and back, he turned to face me and wrapped me in his arms.

"Mm, good morning beautiful." He said with his voice still heavy with sleep.

"Good morning to you too." I said as I scooted closer and stole a kiss from him.

"We should get up your parents will be here soon."

"Yes they will." I stated before pausing and then asking, "Edward can I ask you something?"

"Sure baby, you can ask me anything you want." He said as he planted a light kiss on my nose.

"Are you going to be ok if Tanya is at the ball?"

"Well at first I wasn't. In the car yesterday I was pretty upset."

I nodded letting him know that I understood.

He reached over and brushed a stray lock of my hair that had fallen in my eyes behind my ear before saying, "Last night as we laid here falling asleep I thought about it and decided I am not going to let her ruin this for us. Do I really want to see her? No. She means nothing to me anymore and what happened between her and I is all in the past. I have let it go. She has just as much a right to be there for her father as I do mine. So I am not going to give it another thought. You and our first Christmas and New Years together is what matters to me. Having you here with me and my family, in my family home, is what is important to me. I can't tell you how much it means to me Bella."

"I think I can understand how much it means to you. I know how I felt having you with me at Thanksgiving. I also know how wonderful it feels to be here sharing this with you and your family. I'm glad you're ok. I don't want anything or anyone to ruin this for us."

"Nothing is going to ruin this for us baby. I promise you that."

We laid there kissing for a few minutes before getting showered and dressed.

Once downstairs we grabbed a quick breakfast and waited for my parents to arrive. They guys played video games in Emmett's room and Rose, Alice, Esme, and I wrapped some last minutes gifts. Carlisle made him self scarce and went to his office to do some reading in a new medical journal.

While talking and having a wonderful time with the other women Lilly came up to me and asked, "Auntie Bella, when your momma and daddy get here will it be time to open presents?"

Not quite sure what their traditions were I looked to Rose for that answer. She scooped Lilly up in her arms and explained to her that we had to wait until tomorrow morning to open our gifts. She wasn't happy about it at all. Sticking her bottom lip out as far as she could, she pouted and stomped off to play some more.

As we all giggled at her the doorbell rang.

Esme and I went to answer the door while Alice and Rose went upstairs to get Carlisle and the guys.

Once we were all gathered in the living room Edward and I made all the introductions. My mom and Esme seemed to hit it off right away. Esme showed her around the house and Carlisle helped my dad upstairs to the guest room with their luggage.

After my parents got settled and freshened up a bit we all piled into various cars and drove into Port Angles for dinner.

When we got back to the house, my parents and I were surprised when Esme announced that it was the family's Christmas Eve tradition for each of them to place their own special ornament on the tree. Then she grabbed one for each of us to put on with them.

I could tell that my parents were as overwhelmed and touched by it as I was.

Rose was first to put one on as Esme handed her a sterling silver baby booty with Max's birthday and baby's first Christmas engraved on it.

Next Emmett lifted Lilly up so that she could put her Hallmark Barbie ornament near the top of the tree.

I quickly figured out that they were going in order from youngest to oldest.

That would make either Alice or I next. Emse handed us both our ornaments at the same time and said we could go at the same time or chose one of us to go first. As I sat on Edward's lap I told her to go first since it was her home. She jumped up quickly and hung hers on the tree. My ornament was a crystal angel and it warmed my heart to know that was how Esme viewed me. Next Jasper, Rose, and then Emmett all hung theirs and then Edward placed his crystal piano next to my angel.

Once both sets of parents had put theirs on the tree, Esme asked Edward to play some Christmas songs on the piano. I was excited as I had only heard him play once before. He took my hand and led me over to the piano with him and asked me to sit next to him on the bench. I happily obliged.

We all sang together as he played Jingle Bells, Frosty the Snowman, Joy to the World and We Wish You A Merry Christmas. But as he changed tunes and went seamlessly into Silent Night we all just listened quietly. I put my head down on his shoulder, closed my eyes and let the music envelope me. It was beautiful.

When the song came to an end I looked up at him and whispered, "I love you, Merry Christmas."

He leaned down and whispered, "I Love you too."

As he closed the gap between us and kissed me, both of our moms took advantage of the moment and got a picture of us with their cameras.

Everyone watched as Lilly put out cookies and milk for Santa. She even left a couple of carrots for the reindeer. Lilly then insisted that we all must go to bed immediately so that Santa would come. Who were we to argue with a 6 year old on Christmas Eve.

The next morning we were awakened abruptly by Emmett hollering Merry Christmas in his best Santa Clause voice and Lilly jumping on the foot of the bed. Edward quickly sprung up, grabbed her mid jump and began tickling her ferociously. She could hardly breathe let alone talk while she tried to cry out that it was time to open presents.

I giggled and told Edward that he needed to let her catch her breath. As soon as his hold on her was released she climbed over me and ran out of the room laughing. Edward grabbed his sweats and a t-shirt to put on while I got my yoga pants and one of his sweatshirts on and we hurried downstairs not wanting to keep Lilly waiting any longer.

We got to the living room the same time as my and Edward's parents came walking out of the kitchen to join everyone. We were just waiting for Emmett who had gone back upstairs to get Max.

I had never seen so many presents under a tree in all my life. I silently prayed that most of them were for the kids.

When Emmett came trouncing into the room a few minutes later carrying Max, we all laughed at his choice of wardrobe. He had on a pair of red sweat pants a t-shirt that had a fake Santa outfit on it and a Santa hat. The Santa suit t-shirt was like on of those fake tuxedo shirts. Rose just shook her head knowing this was the one day of the year that there was no reining in of Emmett's inner child.

We all found a comfortable place to sit and Alice began passing out gifts. Edward sat down on the floor near the fireplace pulling me down to sit between his outstretched legs, as we waited for Alice to finish handing them all out. When she was done I noticed that I had received many more gifts than I had anticipated getting. I tilted my head back and kissing Edward on the cheek I whispered, "You have been a bad boy Superman."

He chuckled lightly and smirked at me, "You said I couldn't go overboard. You didn't tell the rest of the family not too."

I sighed happily in defeat knowing that he was right, telling him as we watched Lilly tear through her gifts like a mini tornado that, "I don't know why I even bother fighting you on it anymore."

"Fighting me on what love?"

"Spoiling me."

"Well maybe you should quit fighting it and just enjoy it." He quipped as he batted away the wad of wrapping paper Jasper had hurled at us.

"I promise to try, OK?"

He nodded kissing the top of my head, as we both smiled at each other in acknowledgment of our silent agreement.

By the time all the gifts were opened everyone had received some pretty amazing gifts.

Edward and I had given my parents a pair of tickets to fly up and see us anytime. I had also given my mom a framed photo of Edward and I. Edward gave my dad a baseball that was autographed by a few of his favorite Cardinal players, himself included, and Charlie was beyond thrilled with it.

I was shocked by my gifts from Edward. I guess it was a good thing I had decided to give in and try to let him spoil me because that was exactly how I felt. He gave me tickets for the two of us to go on a 7 day Caribbean cruise around Valentine's Day. I also got a sterling silver palm tree charm from Tiffanys to signify our cruise. It would be perfect on the charm bracelet I had gotten from Alice and Jasper with a charm on it saying sister that was also from Tiffanys. Edward also got me a Kindle to read books on stating that with it I would never have to lug books with me anymore.

From Emmett and Rose I got a day at the spa along with a frilly ruffled pink string bikini for our cruise. I turned every shade of red imaginable as Emmett let out a loud wolf whistle. Thank god that Rose saw fit to smack him upside the head. I think the only one close to being as embarrassed as I was, was my father.

However I was even more mortified when Alice insisted that I hold it up for everyone to see. It didn't help that my mother seemed to agree with her. I heard Edward's breath hitch in his throat when I held up the barely there pieces of it. I swore that I head him mumble to himself _so much for the one I got you_.

Edward was equally surprised by the gifts that I had gotten him. He was nearly speechless when he opened his tickets to the Daytona 500 race. It was complete with a Jimmy Johnson t-shirt and a pit pass to meet Jimmy and his pit crew. I had met Jimmy once at a fundraiser that I did for work. When Emmett told me that he was Edward's favorite Nascar driver I knew exactly what to get him. He loved the vintage rock band shirts I got him as well as the framed photo of the two of us from Thanksgiving sitting in my dad's favorite recliner.

Carlisle and Esme gave me a gift card to get some more books for my kindle. Plus, Esme had somehow managed to frame the photo she took the night before of Edward and I kissing at the piano. It was a magical picture of us. It clearly showed to any one who saw it just how much in love we are.

They got Edward a new watch that I was sure was uber expensive as well as a framed copy of the same photo they had given me and a leather notebook filled with blank sheet music paper.

The rest of the day was perfect. I couldn't remember a better Christmas. We had a wonderful dinner that all of us women helped prepare and the men all chipped in and cleaned up and did the dishes for us.

Later we all went out side to watch Lilly drive the new Barbie jeep that she had gotten. We were all impressed by how quickly she caught on to it. After that we had dessert and drank hot cocoa while we once again sang Christmas songs.

This time as it got late Rose and Emmett had to fight with Lilly tooth and nail to get her to go to bed. No Santa coming equaled no wanting to go to bed in her eyes.

Edward and I had just finished getting ready for bed when I pulled one last gift out from under his bed. I had hid it there earlier when he was in the shower.

I handed it to him and he asked, "What's this?"

"Just something I wanted to give you but not in front of everyone."

"Bella what could you possibly not be able to give me in front of our families?" he asked as his eyebrows furrowed together in thought over what it could be.

"Well it's not so much that I can't give it to you in front of them, and I doubt our parents would think much of it. But I am sure that at least Alice would pick up on why you sang Kryptonite when we went to that karaoke club."

Taking the gift from my outstretched hand, he sat down on the bed and tore the thing open with lightning speed. As soon as he realized what it was he immediately smirked and said, "I guess Alice would know, since it was your conversation with her that led me to buy the one that you are currently wearing."

"Well yeah she would and since I don't plan to give you this Superman t-shirt back I thought you needed a new one." I giggled as I crawled across the bed to him and curled up on his lap.

He placed a chaste kiss on my lips and then started to chuckle. Not understanding why, I asked him what was so funny.

"It seems that I too have a gift for you but I'm not sure that it will be needed after the bikini that Em and Rose got you."

He lifted me up from his lap and placed me back on the bed and went over to the closet and took out a small teal blue gift bag and walked back over to the bed and handed it to me. I fished through the matching tissue paper to find a teal blue string bikini. I immediately realized why he thought I wouldn't need this one due to the other one I had gotten.

"So this is why you said that."

"Said what baby?" he asked.

"When I was forced to show off the one that they got me I could have sworn I heard you mumble, '_so much for the one I got you'_."

"You did." He said.

I nodded yes before saying, "But you sounded disappointed when you said it."

"Well because the one they got you is so much better than the one I picked."

"Oh baby, I am sure I will have plenty of time on that cruise to wear both of them for you." I murmured as I pulled him to me for a kiss.

I pulled back from him and with a twinkle in my eye, I seductively whispered, "I could always model it for you now."

He pulled me back in for a fierce kiss and both of our gifts were clearly forgotten about, and soon there was a pile of clothes strewn across the floor.

The next morning after breakfast we said our goodbyes to my parents. After that we spent the next several days ice skating, having snow ball fights and seeing where he had gone to school and hung out with his friends.

A couple of days before New Years Eve Edward drove me to La Push to show me the beach. It was incredible. Very cold and windy, but definitely beautiful. The best part was when he had brought a blanket along to wrap us in as we sat on a piece of driftwood and watched the most amazing sunset I had ever seen.

On the 30th I was forced to go shopping with Alice and Rose to get a few last minute things needed for the ball.

It was also this day that Edward's Aunt Liz and Uncle Eddie arrived. They were as wonderful and charming as Carlisle and Esme. I immediately blushed when Edward's uncle gave him that egotistical punch on the shoulder and told Edward that he had himself one gorgeous girl and that he had better hold on tight to me.

Of course Edward's response was, "Believe me I intend to for as long as she'll have me," which only caused me to blush an even deeper shade of red.

It was around 2 in the afternoon on New Years Eve, when Alice came and pulled me away from my cozy spot on the couch next to Edward, claiming it was time to start getting ready for the ball.

She ordered me to quickly shower and blow dry my hair. Once I was done with that she nudged me into a chair in her room. First she did my makeup and then Rose and her tag teamed to do my hair. They claimed that is was so long and thick that it would take forever for just one of them to do it alone.

They decided that they wanted to go for a sort of Grecian princess look with my hair. The separated the front and sides into small sections and twisted them back and secured the twists in place using pins that had small rhinestones on the ends. Then each of them armed with a curling iron they proceeded to curl the rest of my hair until it cascaded down my back in loose ringlets.

After my hair and makeup was complete I needed to get my dress on. It was a floor length midnight blue evening gown with spaghetti straps and a V-neckline. The bodice was embellished with small silver rhinestones and a broach in the center. The dress was banded below the bust line creating an empire waist. I loved it and I knew that Edward loved this shade of blue on me.

My shoes however were totally Alice's idea and I was not so sure about being able to walk in them. They were silver strapless heels with a 2 and ¾ inch heel on them. I would be staying close to Edward and I hoped and prayed he could catch me if I was about to fall.

While Rose and Alice put the finishing touches on themselves, we applauded Lilly as she twirled around the room in her fancy dress that Alice had made for her so she didn't feel left out. It was pink with sliver accents and she looked just like a princess.

Max and Lilly would be staying here with Carlisle and Esme's friend's daughter Emily. Rose promised Lilly that Emily would have a little party with her to celebrate the New Year so that Lilly could feel like she was part of the holiday festivities

As we were descending the stairs I couldn't wait to see Edward. He had gone to get his hair trimmed earlier today and I hadn't seen him since he returned. With only a few steps left to go my eyes were instantly drawn to him. As I raked over every inch of him I noticed his hair was a bit shorter but still had that tousled just out bed look that I loved so much.

I couldn't pinpoint exactly what it was but even though I had seen him in a tux before he somehow looked even more magnificent than I had remembered. Maybe it was the fact that it perfectly accentuated his taut fit body just as it should or that it clung to him in all the right places. Maybe it was because I was in love with him now that made his appearance in a tux all that more entrancing. Whatever it was I couldn't take my eyes off of him.

When he met my gaze he broke into a breathtaking smile of exultation. His eyes were burning with a range of emotions as he took my hand and helped me down the last few stairs.

He pulled me to him and as he kissed my neck just behind my ear he whispered, "You are positively heartbreakingly beautiful tonight."

I felt my knees go weak and my whole body tingle as he spoke to me and trailed a few more small kisses down my neck.

At the sound of someone clearing their throat and a small cough, Edward turned and we saw Carlisle and Esme standing there with huge grins on their faces.

"Bella sweetheart, you look beautiful." Esme said as she kissed me on the cheek and gave me a light hug.

I noticed that she was holding her camera and Carlisle had a tripod for it in his hands. It seemed that she wanted to get a picture of all of us together and then some of us separately as well. After a picture of the 10 of us which included Edward's Aunt Liz and Uncle Eddie, Esme then took one of each couple and then had Liz take one of Carlisle and Esme with the their 3 children. I was sure they would all be amazing pictures.

As soon as she was done taking them we got into the various cars and drove to the hotel in Port Angeles where the ball was being held.

Once we arrived Edward pulled up to the covered entrance, got out, walked around the front of the car and after tossing the keys to the valet he opened my door and took my hand helping me get out of the car.

He wrapped his arm around my waist letting his hand rest on my hip and led me into the hotel.

We entered the ball room and were immediately welcomed to the winter wonderland the huge banquet room had been transformed into. Small, clear twinkle lights blanketed the ceiling, making it appear as if you were under a million tiny stars. The walls were adorned with fabric in hues of white and light blue. There were tiny crystals embedded into the fabric that made it sparkle in the light.

The tables were covered in midnight blue velvet fabric with a shiny silver runners going across the middle of them. The centerpieces were huge hurricane candles that held small white crystals inside surrounding either a blue or sliver candle.

There was fake snow lining the sides of the walls on the floor and even a life sized snowman in one corner of the room.

Scattered around in various places there were ice sculptures in the shape of everything from angels to reindeer. Even the trees that were staggered through out were decorated with twinkling lights and a dusting of snow. Everything sparkled and glittered and it truly felt magical.

As we made our way around the room Edward introduced me to many people. Some of them were associates of Carlisle's from the hospital and others were just people he knew in Forks.

Grabbing a glass of Champagne for us both and after handing me mine, Edward took my other hand in his and led me in the direction of our table so we could sit and relax for a bit before it was time for dinner. We could see from where we were standing that Jasper and Alice were there as well.

We had almost reached the table when I noticed there was a group of people that Carlisle and Esme along with his aunt and uncle were talking to and that Edward seemed to be taking us as far away from the group as possible. I also noticed that in the group there was a tall gorgeous strawberry blond who was staring very intently at Edward. I instantly realized that it must be Tanya.

Reaching our table and about to sit down, Alice looked up at Edward and motioned for him to look behind himself. He sighed and reluctantly turned to see Carlisle waving us over to them.

Walking the short distance to where they were I could feel his grip on my hand tightening. I squeezed it gently to get his attention and as he looked at me I mouthed the words, I love you. He smiled in that sexy way he did just for me and I felt his body relax a bit from the tense state it had been in just moments before.

Once we reached the group Esme made quick of the introductions. There was Dr. Eleazar Denali and his wife Carmen. Dr. Denali shook hands with Edward and his wife gave him a brief hug and asked how he was.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Bella. Carlisle and Esme have told us so much about you." Carmen said as she grasped my hand and lightly kissed my cheek.

I was extremely caught off guard by her warmth. I wasn't expecting her to be rude, but given her daughter's history with Edward I was not ready for her to be so pleasant either. It was easy to see why she and Esme were such good friends.

Next I was introduced to Kate and her husband Garret. Kate seemed to be a very sweet and caring person. You would never have guessed that Kate and Tanya were sisters due to the contrast in their appearances. Kate had long wavy dark hair while Tanya's was straight as an arrow and strawberry blond.

Lastly it was time to be introduced to Tanya she was every bit as beautiful as I had imagined.

Edward in an effort to make it brief and simple did the honors himself.

"Tanya this is my girlfriend Bella. _Love_ this is Tanya, Eleazar, and Carmen's oldest daughter."

She had a hint of annoyance on her face as he introduced her as if she was no more that a family acquaintance.

She tried to pull in him to a hug but he backed away.

"Edward, it's been a long time, you look quite well." She stated.

"You look well yourself Tanya, and yes I am, I've never been better." He said to her as he wrapped his arm around my waist once again as if to send her a clear message.

As if feeling completely forgotten about, the gentleman standing next to Tanya suddenly spoke up and asked, "Tanya honey, are you going to introduce me to your friends?"

I nearly snorted at his use of the term friends when it came to our association with Tanya.

"Oh forgive me for being rude, Edward, Bella this is my husband James."

James shook hands with Edward and myself before asking how we all knew one another. Thankfully she didn't go into details and just stated that her parents were friends with Edward's and that she and Edward had gone to college together.

"So Edward I hear you are still playing baseball." She remarked coldly.

"Yes Tanya I am."

"Isn't that hard on Bella with you gallivanting off all over the country just to play a sport?"

I was going to stop this right now. She was not going to rehash their past and ruin this evening for us.

Placing a hand on his chest to stop him, I jumped in before Edward could and answered her, "It is difficult when he is away. I miss him terribly, but I assure you he is very much worth it and the time that we do have together is all that much more special to us because of him having to travel with the team."

Not knowing what else to say she simply remarked, "Well Edward it looks like you have finally found the girl of your dreams."

"Yes Tanya I have. Bella is everything I could have wished for and more."

Before anything else could be said Esme interrupted to tell us that is was time for dinner to be served. We said our goodbyes and made our way back over to the table.

Once everyone was finished with dinner and dessert it was time for Carlisle and Dr. Denali to be recognized for their amazing work.

After their speeches and a few toasts to them both as well as standing ovations, they were both given their awards and it was obvious that they were astonishing doctors. Both of them willing to go above and beyond what was expected of them in their fields of expertise.

A short time later music began to play and Edward asked me to dance. Wanting nothing more than to be held in his arms I agreed without hesitation.

We had danced through two songs and the third was just beginning when I felt a tap on my shoulder and heard a low growl coming from Edward. I turned to see Tanya standing behind me wanting to cut in on our dance. Not really sure what to do I looked at Edward willing to follow his lead.

He started to pull me close to him again when Tanya looked at him pleadingly and said, "Please, I just want to talk to you for a few minutes. That's all."

I nodded to Edward letting him know that it was ok even if I wasn't exactly feeling that way in that moment. He kissed me lightly and said for me not to go to far, that this would be quick. I agreed and trying to hide my resentment of Tanya I headed back to our table.

I sat and watched as he danced with her and tried not to let it get to me.

My thoughts were interrupted by Jasper appearing in front of me and asking if he could have this dance with me.

"Where's Alice?" I asked.

"She is dancing with her father. So come on darling no need for you to sit there and let that wench get to you."

I giggled and held my hand out to him.

As we danced he asked me, "You're not jealous of her are you?"

"I know I shouldn't be, but a small part of me just can't help feeling that way. Watching him hold her instead of me."

"I guess that is understandable. You know Bella he may be listening to whatever she is saying to him, but I have not seen him take his eyes off of you for more that a few minutes all night. That man is completely and irrevocably in love with you. It amazes me even to see the connection the two of you seem to share. You are so well in tune with one another. She's a fool if she can't see that and besides she is married now. Let her have her minute to say whatever it is she feels she needs to say to him and then I guarantee he will be back to you before you know it."

"You're and amazing man Jasper Whitlock, it's easy to see why Alice loves you as she does. Thank you, for once again rescuing me from a meltdown."

"You're quite welcome darling" he said as he kissed my cheek.

A short time later just as Jasper had predicted I was back in Edward's arms and all was once again perfect in my world. It wasn't long after that, that it was time to begin the countdown to the New Year.

When the clock struck midnight, Edward cupped my face in his hands and kissed me passionately. Confetti and paper streamers were shot out of air cannons from all four corners of the room and swirled all around us while Auld Lang Syne was played by the band.

When the music was done playing he pulled away and whispered, "Happy New Year baby."

I smiled brightly at him and said, "Happy New Year to you too."

Before long it was time to leave. On the ride back to his parents home Edward was being very quiet.

Wondering if his mood had anything to do with his conversation with Tanya, I let my curiosity get the better of me and I asked, "Edward, what's wrong?"

"Nothing is really wrong. I was just thinking."

"Does it have anything to do with Tanya? If you don't want to talk about it I understand." I reassured him.

He squeezed my hand gently and said, "It does have to do with her. She just really surprised me that's all."

"Oh really, how did she do that?" I was way more than just curious now.

"She apologized." He still sounded a bit shocked himself.

"Um she apologized?" I asked.

"Yeah, she said she was sorry for hurting me the way she did in college, that it had been wrong and selfish on her part. She also said that even though it was wrong of her to break up with me the way she had it was clearly not meant to be for her and I as she has James now. She said that he is the love of her life and they have a wonderful life together in California and two kids that she adores. Then she went on to say that it was clear to her that I had obviously found the perfect person for me, saying that if you could love me and accept my love of baseball that you were meant for me, and she asked me to forgive her."

"Wow." Was all I could force myself to say. I was completely stunned by what she had said to him.

He chuckled and said, "Yeah I know. Wow was what I thought when she first said it all to me."

"So do you forgive her?"

"Yeah I think I do simply because if she had not broken up with me I may not have you. I would go through the pain of her leaving me all over again if I knew that it would lead me to you. I love you more than anything." He said reaching over to grasp my hand in his and place a kiss on it.

I was so amazed by his words I didn't know what to say. To know that he would suffer through what she had done to him all over again just to be with me was completely overwhelming. All I could do was return his words to him.

"I love you more than anything too."

After a brief period of comfortable silence, the rest of the drive was spent talking about the evenings events and all that we had done while here in Washington. We had all day tomorrow to spend with his parents and then the day after that we would be headed home.

The next day as we all sat around the table having dinner, Carlisle stood up and said that he needed to talk to us all. He had discovered something about one of us and he and Esme wanted some answers.

Everyone immediately started looking around at each other trying to figure out what the hell was going on.

"This morning when your mother was putting fresh towels in one of the upstairs bathrooms she made a surprising discovery." He said very direct and to the point.

"Ok so what did she find pop." Emmett blurted out.

Carlisle reached into his pocket and he pulled out what appeared to be a home pregnancy test stick.

"She found this", as he held it up for us all to see, "and it's positive. So that means that one of you ladies is expecting."

"Whoa!" Emmett shouted immediately looking over to Rose who just sat there with a stunned expression on her face.

Alice giggled and Edward damn near spit his drink all over everyone.

Jasper looked around as if trying to read everyone's reactions and I felt and overwhelming urge to cry.

Esme cleared her voice and spoke up, "So which one of you ladies is doing us the honor of carrying our next grandchild?"

**Hope you enjoyed it. Leave me some love. ;)**


	17. IT'S ME

**A/N Here we are again. I know you all are dying ot find out the results of last chapters cliffy so I won't keep you.**

**I own nothing related to Twilight, MLB, Nascar or anything retaining to the a fore mentioned things.**

**As always thanks Hope4More. You rock!!!  
**

EPOV

The flight home from Washington had been agonizingly different than it was on the way there. Everyone was painfully quiet and only talking when one of us asked one of the others a direct question or if it was absolutely necessary. We were obviously all avoiding the huge elephant in the room so to speak.

For whatever reason, none of the three girls had confessed to being pregnant at dinner last night after my parents produced the positive home pregnancy test my mother found.

Emmett in an attempt to find some humor in the situation had suggested that maybe it was Renee. Bella immediately squashed that idea when she informed us all that Renee had had some complications after Bella was born and was not able to get pregnant any longer which is why she is an only child.

My parents although slightly frustrated, came to the conclusion that whichever one of them it is didn't want us all to know about it yet. They said it didn't matter to them which one it is, they were absolutely thrilled to be getting another grandchild and if whoever she is would like to tell them in private they would totally understand. If one of the girls had gone to them it was something I was not aware of. I also had to think that if it is Bella who is pregnant that she would tell me before she told my parents.

The thought of Bella carrying my child was actually something I would be very happy about. Maybe it was not the ideal time or situation since we weren't married or even really living together, but those were just minor details in my opinion. I already knew that I wanted to spend the rest of my life with her so a baby would just be icing on the cake.

What did bother me a bit is that if she is indeed pregnant, why she hadn't told me yet. Was she afraid of my reaction, that I wouldn't want the baby because we weren't married, did she not want the baby? I had to stop torturing myself with these thoughts. Maybe she simply wanted to have it confirmed by her doctor before she told me. We had talked briefly about having kids at her parent's house over Thanksgiving and she had assured me that she did want them some day. So I had to trust that if it is her, that she has a good reason for not telling me yet.

Once the plane landed we all said quick goodbyes to one another and were off to our own cars and homes.

Since it was late in the evening and we were tired from the trip, on top of not having eaten any dinner yet, we just went straight to Bella's house.

As we were driving just a few blocks from her house I reached over and grabbed her hand, bringing it up to my lips and placing a soft kiss on the back of it. She looked over at me and gave me a small smile.

"Bella I was wondering if we could talk about what happened last night at dinner." I tried to remain calm and relaxed as I spoke to her, but if I could hear the nerves and anxiety in my voice I knew she could as well.

She glanced up at me through the veil her hair had made around her face and nodded saying nothing more than, "Ok."

We pulled into her driveway and once out of the car she grabbed her carry on bag and the small suitcase that held the gifts we had gotten for Christmas and some other things she had purchased while shopping in Washington.

I picked up one of the large suitcases and the garment bag that contained her gown and my tux. She unlocked the door for us and I set the stuff down in the living room to go out and get the second suitcase.

Just before I was out the door, Bella said she was going to jump in the shower and freshen up before we ate and she unpacked.

About a half hour later I was in the kitchen getting some napkins, silverware and something for us to drink when I heard the doorbell. Thinking it was the delivery guy with our Chinese food and having just heard Bella's hair dryer shut off I hollered down the hall to her that our food was here.

I set the drinks and stuff down on the coffee table and made my way to the door. I opened it surprised to find Bella's neighbor Josh standing in the doorway.

"Hey Josh, what's up man? Did you have a nice holiday?" At the mention of the holidays Josh got a pained expression on his face.

By this time Bella had come into the room and was just as surprised to see him as I was.

"Hi Josh, where's Amber?" Bella asked him and I noticed he winced almost as if he was in pain at the mention of his wife's name.

"Um that is actually why I am here. Do you mind if I come in for a minute to talk to you both?" He asked clearly on edge about something.

Bella motioned for him to come in and sit down. I closed the door and went to sit next to Bella on the couch across from where Josh was sitting on the loveseat.

"Would you like something to drink?" Bella offered.

"No thanks I really only have a minute before I need to get back to the hospital." He nervously stated.

The word hospital immediately got my and Bella's full attention. I could sense something was definitely wrong; this was not a casual social visit.

Fearing something was wrong with her friend and neighbor Bella instantly asked, "Is Amber ok? Is she sick, does she have the swine flu, what's wrong?" Her voice heavy with concern.

What he told us next was something we could never have been prepared for.

First he asked us if we were aware of the rape and burglaries that had happened in a neighboring town not too far from here. He knew that Bella spent a lot of time at my place so he wasn't sure if she was aware of them or not.

When we confirmed that we did that's when he dropped the bomb on us.

According to Josh he and Amber were suppose to go to a friend's New Years Eve party. Amber wasn't feeling well at all. In fact she was feeling down right awful. After calling her doctor and telling him her symptoms the doctor called in a prescription of antibiotics for her as well as recommending some over the counter meds that would help alleviate some of her symptoms.

When Josh arrived at the pharmacy that was just a few blocks from here he was informed that they were out of the drug Amber's doctor had prescribed but they could call one of their other locations to see if they could fill it for him.

Between waiting for the pharmacist at the first location to call around and find one that could fill the prescription for him and getting it and driving back home he was gone much longer than he had anticipated. However once he arrived home he was terrified beyond words by what he found.

He was immediately concerned when he pulled into his garage and the door leading into the house was partially opened. Setting his fears aside he thought to himself that it probably just didn't close all the way in his rush to get the meds for Amber.

As he walked through his kitchen, he was devastated by what he found. Their house had been completely ransacked. Drawers were pulled out of the cabinets, cushions pulled off of the sofa and stuff was just strewn about the whole area. It looked as though a tornado had blown through it.

His worst fears flashed though his mind as he heard sobs coming from their bedroom. He ran to the room to find Amber bloodied and beaten, laying in a crumpled mess on the bed. Her clothes were either torn or completely missing from her body.

He went on to tell us that once the police and paramedics arrived and Amber was taken to the hospital it was confirmed that she had been raped. Not only was he coming to tell Bella because she is Amber's friend and he knew she would be worried if she didn't see or talk to her, but he was concerned for Bella's safety as well.

Apparently Bella and Amber had similar features including their hair color and size.

The rapist had not been caught yet.

We talked for a few more minutes, with Bella asking Josh about how Amber was doing and if she could have visitors and when our food showed up he said he needed to get back to her at the hospital. Bella hugged him and told him to give her love to Amber and that she would be there to see her soon.

As we both tried to eat our dinner and watch TV, what Josh said suddenly hit me hard. This monster was still out there and as he had pointed out Amber and Bella had similar features to each other as well as the other woman who had been attacked. I needed to make sure I did everything I could to keep Bella safe.

I was already planning to ask Bella to move in with me; but now with this monster out there apparently after women with similar looks, my concern for her safety only intensified the desire to do it now.

With those thoughts racing through my mind along with the possibility of her being pregnant and knowing that in just a few weeks I would be gone to spring training for 6 weeks I had to do this now.

I reached to sit my carton of beef and broccoli on the coffee table and pulled Bella over closer to me. I told her I needed to ask her something important and she put her barely touched food on the table as well.

Taking both of her hands in mine I asked her, "You know I love you right?"

She swallowed thickly and responds, "Of course. Is that your important question Edward?"

"No its not, I am going to ask you something and I want you to hear me out before you answer ok?"

"Sure." She said.

"I want you to move in with me." She looked a bit surprised but not against the idea.

"I have been thinking about this for a while now actually. I love you and I realize that we spend many of our nights together now as it is, but the ones we are apart are torture for us both. Neither one of us can really bare to sleep without the other anymore. I know that we haven't talked much about our future in the long term sense, but when I think about anything in my future whether short or long term, I see you there beside me."

I paused to see her reaction to what I had said so far.

Looking me in the eye and without any hesitation she said, "I feel the same way about you."

This was going just like I hoped so I continued, "Lately we have been spending more and more time out at my place and every few days you have to come back in here to get clothes you need or something for work out of your office. I don't want you to have to do that anymore. As things are now, most of the time we are already living together. I want to make it official. I want to go to sleep with you in my arms every night and wake up to your beautiful face every morning. If you don't want to live at my house since it's a bit of a distance to drive I'll buy us a new one."

She looked slightly stunned that I would go out and by us a new house. But if that's what it took to get her to say yes then I would do it in a heartbeat. I needed to finish what I had to say before she over thought the whole new house idea and freaked out.

About to say something I quieted her with a quick kiss and asked her to let me finish first. She nodded in agreement and I went on with what I wanted to say.

"Now there is this maniac out there attacking women right here in your neighborhood. That scares the hell out of me. I don't want you here alone now and in a few weeks I have to leave for several weeks. I would really feel better about you being at my place where I have a state of the art security system. But please remember that even though your safety is of great importance to me that it is not my sole reason for asking you this. Will you move in with me?"

She sat pondering through her thoughts for a few minutes and just as I was about to worry she might say no, she asked, "Are you sure this is what you want and you aren't just doing this because of what happened to Amber?"

"I am 110% sure Love. I told you I was going to ask to move in with me regardless of this happening. I want to share everything with you. I want my house to be our house, our home. I want you with me all the time."

I pulled her up onto my lap and placed a kiss at her temple. She turned her self so that she was straddling me. Snaking her arms around my neck she leaned forward and placed a soft lingering kiss on my lips. Afterwards flashing a brilliant smile at me, she then said "Ok."

"Ok! Really?" She smiled and shook her head yes vigorously like a child being offered the toy they had been dreaming of for eons.

Unable to squash my own excitement, I cupped her face in my hands and kissed her long and hard. We were both thrilled. I picked her up and carried her to the bedroom so we could celebrate.

Later as we were still wrapped around one another in bed talking, we decided that I would stay here with her until we got what she wanted to bring packed.

Other than a few furniture pieces that had belonged to her grandmother, most of what she was bringing was her clothes and the things in her office. She had a few things in the kitchen she wanted and then her photos and some other personal items.

In the morning I would call and make the arrangements for movers to come on Friday and take it all to what was now our home.

Bella decided not to sell her house just yet being that the market was not good right now. We would wait and see if this monster was caught and then maybe rent it out. She didn't have to worry about paying for an empty house since she had inherited it from her Great Aunt Irina. It was already paid for.

We also decided that I would call Charlie about making sure the house was secure since it would be empty.

The next day when I spoke to Charlie and told him what was happening in Bella's neighborhood he was relieved that she would be safe at my house, even commenting that he and Renee were surprised that we hadn't already made this move given the living arrangements we already had.

We talked for a few more minutes. Charlie wanted to know Bella's plans for the house since it had belonged to his aunt. He even had a few tips on making my house more secure than it already was. I readily passed the safety tips on to Emmett, Jasper and Ben. You never knew when the sick bastard that was out there doing this might change locations.

On Friday Emmett and I moved my desk and the book shelves around in my office to accommodate Bella's desk and other things she was bringing from her office. I didn't use my office very often so for the most part it would be hers.

Later that afternoon once everything was moved it didn't take us long to get just about everything situated. Bella and I had already discussed where everything would go, so Emmett and I got it done.

When Emmett and I stopped to have some lunch and a couple of beers, he shocked me by popping the big question.

"So bro have you and Bella talked about the pregnancy test mom found?"

"No we haven't. I had every intention of talking with her about it when we got home form Forks, but before we had a chance, her neighbor was there telling us what happened to his wife and since then we have been busy getting her stuff ready to move."

"Well I can tell you it's not Rosie."

"She tell you that?" I asked him.

"No dude she got her monthly visitor a couple of days ago. Do you know when Bella had her last visit?"

For the life of me I really couldn't remember. I knew it hadn't been an extremely long time since her last one, but yet it also seemed as though maybe it should have already happened.

"Dude you look like you just saw a ghost." Emmett said misunderstanding the expression on my face.

"No I was just thinking. If it's not Rose then that leaves only Bella and Alice. With as long as Alice and Jazz have been trying I would think that she would be bursting to shout it to the world, not keep it to herself."

"So you think it's Bella, is her period late?" he asked.

"Not sure. I feel stupid saying I can't really remember when her last period was, besides the birth control she uses causes her to only have one every three months or so. I would like to think that she would have told at least me by now." I said taking a long drink from my bottle of beer.

Raising an eyebrow and getting a serious tone in his voice Emmett asked, "Why don't you just flat out ask her, you will be happy if she is won't you?"

"Yes I would be. I would be beyond happy actually." I couldn't stop the smile that overtook my face, my palms even started to sweat a little at the prospect.

"So just ask her." He said giving me a shove.

"I could, but I trust her man. If she is pregnant, there is a reason she hasn't told me yet. I need to give her time to tell me when she is ready."

"Ok, well I guess I can understand that. But how much longer are you going to wait? " he said before chugging down his own beer.

"I don't know. Maybe a few more weeks, I haven't really given much thought to a timeline, trusting that she will tell me if she is."

We finished our lunch and got the boxes and stuff that Bella would unpack stacked neatly in the kitchen eating area. After that I thanked him for his help and he left, with both of us agreeing that if we found out who was pregnant we would let the other one know.

Saturday afternoon Alice came over and helped us move my clothes around to make room for all of Bella's things. The little Pixie was a master at organizing closets. She moved the clothes that I wore less frequently to the guest room closet. I didn't have much of extra drawer space, in fact what I had Bella was already using for the extra clothes she kept here. Knowing we would need more, during the week I had gone and purchased a chest of drawers that closely matched the dresser I already had. We then moved my things to the chest of drawers and I let Bella have the dresser. By the time she was done, Alice had our clothes separated by color, season, and what looked good together and any other way she could think of.

Over the next couple of weeks Bella and I settled into a comfortable routine. For the first time in all the years I lived here it really felt like home. The mixture of the furniture I had along with the few things of hers was perfect. Our family photos intermingled together and everything else she added just made what was already here even better. It felt like this was were she belonged, the first step towards our forever together.

Much to her surprise, Bella didn't even mind the added drive time she had to and from work. She said it gave her time to mentally prepare for the day on the way there and time to unwind on the drive home. She told me that even if she hated the drive, being with me every night and sharing a home with me would have been well worth every extra mile she had to drive.

As the days passed and turned into weeks soon we would be leaving on our trip. We would first be flying to Daytona for the race on February 14th and then the following day we would be up very early to drive across Florida to Tampa Bay where we would leave for our seven day cruise. Thank goodness it was only about a two and a half hour drive. If I would have had any idea that we would be in Daytona for the race I would have book the cruise out of Port Canaveral. But then I wouldn't have been surprised by Bella's gift.

Once we returned to Florida from our cruise we would fly home that evening and I would turn around and fly back to Florida for spring training just two days later. I hated that I was going to be away from Bella for nearly six weeks. I knew she would come down and visit a couple of times on the weekend, but it wouldn't be the same. We had talked about it in depth and she assured me that as hard as it would be, we would get through it. I finally realized just how hard it is for Emmett and Rose to go through this year after year.

It was now February 10th, just two days before Bella and I left for Daytona. Everyone was going out to dinner together. We still had no idea who was pregnant. I had made up my mind that if Bella or Alice hadn't revealed which one of them it was by the time we left for our trip, that I was going to just flat out ask her while we were gone. I couldn't leave her for six weeks not knowing if I was going to be a father.

Emmett and Rose were first to arrive at the steakhouse that Emmett had chosen for us to eat at. As Bella and I followed the Hostess to the table where they were waiting for the rest of us to arrive, we were greeted by an all too familiar scene. Rose smacking Emmett on the back of the head and telling him he's an ass and needs to shut up.

Bella was giggling and as we sat down at the table. I asked Emmett, "What the hell did you do now bro?"

Rosalie snorted and said," You wouldn't believe the ridiculous nickname he has come up with for himself."

"I wouldn't be surprised by anything that my brother does anymore Rose. I'm shocked that you would be."

"I'm not shocked or surprised; it's just totally asinine and conceited. But then again that's Emmett for ya."

"Oh Rosie baby you know its true and you love it too." Emmett chided and Bella couldn't stop laughing at them.

"Whether I think it's true or not isn't the issue Em. It's the fact that you actually spent time to come up with a friggin nickname for yourself that is ridiculous." She rolled her eyes at him and tried to change the topic to talk about my and Bella's upcoming trip.

But of course Emmett couldn't let it go. He wanted us to give our opinion on the nickname.

"Go ahead Emmett show them just how warped your mind really is, tell them, you will see, they will think it's preposterous just like I do." Rose urged him to tell us.

"SLAM." he stated quite proud of himself, like he was looking for a pat on the back.

"SLAM? What the fuck does that mean Emmett?" I was lost and noticed Bella had a complete look of bewilderment on her face telling me she was as confused as I was.

"Ok Em, we don't have all night so I am just gonna ask so we can be done with this. What the hell does SLAM mean?" Truth be told, I was almost afraid to know.

Emmett finished the bottle of beer he was drinking and then blurted out, " **S**exy **L**ike **A** **M**otherfucker."

Bella started coughing as she nearly choked on the water she had just taken a drink of.

I chucked before telling him, "Emmett you never cease to amaze me at just how utterly self absorbed you can be".

Rosalie promptly smacked him once again. "Damn Rosie that shit hurts."

"Yeah well it hurts our ears when you say shit like that." she quipped back at him.

We were all laughing at Emmett, when I noticed Alice and Jasper arrived. However we were all quite shocked to see that my parents were with them.

Rose was quick to threaten Emmett, "Em honey," she said as she poured on the sweet seductive charm, "If you mention that damn nickname one more time for the rest of the night you won't be getting any SASS!" Then she looked at his bewildered face and said, "Sex Anytime Soon Stupid!"

His mouth dropped open in astonishment and she reached over and used her perfectly manicured nail to shut his mouth. "Stop your drooling babe." She patted his cheek mockingly and then turned her attention back to the rest of the family. Damn, she was one smooth bitch, and she could handle him like no other.

He mumbled something that none of us could understand and then our attention was focused on my parents as well as Jazz and Ali who were approaching our table.

Once we had all hugged and greeted them we sat down and waited for the waitress to bring us our menus.

After our orders were place we all spent a few minutes talking about my and Bella's upcoming trip. Esme, thrilled that Bella and I were living together, offered to help her redecorate anything at home that she felt was too masculine for her tastes. After discussing a few changes that she would like in the kitchen and master bath, Bella asked my mother if it was ok with me if they could do it while I was away for spring training. I told her she could remodel the whole damn house if it was what she wanted. It was her house now too.

We had all settled into smaller conversations amongst us when Emmett piped up and asked, "So mom and dad what are you guys doing here? It's the middle of the week and it's not anyone's birthday or anniversary."

Esme responded with, "Your father is taking me to New York for Valentine's Day and we thought we'd stop here on our way to visit. We had originally planned to be here tomorrow, but when I mentioned it to Alice she asked if we could come today instead."

"Which is why Alice and I have chosen now to make our announcement." Jasper cut in before anyone else could comment on my parents visit.

"Alice honey would you like to tell them?" he asked as he lovingly kissed his wife.

Alice cleared her throat and said, "I know there has been this lingering question hanging over most all of us since Christmas. Some of us knew immediately who it was and some of us have recently been eliminated from the equation. So not wanting to keep you all waiting and wondering any longer I am thrilled beyond belief to tell you guys that I'm the one who is pregnant."

BPOV

We were all up and gathering around Alice and Jasper to hug and congratulate them. Alice and Esme both had tears streaming down their faces.

Alice overjoyed with finally being pregnant after trying for nearly a year and a half and Esme being thrilled for her daughter knowing how badly she and Jasper want this.

It didn't go unnoticed by me that even though Edward was thrilled for his baby sister, he had briefly had a look of disappointment on his face when Alice made her announcement. That made me wonder if he had been wishing that I was the one pregnant.

Soon after that our food was served. We were all engaged in conversations about babies and names giving me a sense of déjà vu from Brook's announcement last Thanksgiving.

With Alice, as this baby's mother, I am sure she would have his or hers wardrobe planned for the first couple of years before the baby was even born. Alice would definitely be one to find out what she is having so that she can have every little detail planned and perfected before the baby arrived.

Rose was suddenly looking around the table like she was trying to figure something out. Emmett must have noticed and he asked her, "Rosie is something wrong? Why are you staring at everyone?"

"Well," she smirked before putting her fork down and folding her arms across her chest, "I was just thinking about what Alice said."

Everyone was now paying attention to Rose and Emmett so he then asked," What about it?"

"Alice when you said that some of us knew right away, were you referring to Jasper or someone other than him?" Rose asked her.

"Um actually there was someone who knew besides Jazz." Alice admitted reluctantly.

Emmett then asked if she had gone to their parents and told them while we were still in Forks, to which Alice replied, "No, they just found out today".

"So if mom and dad didn't know, Rose and I didn't know and Edward didn't either. That only leaves..."

Before Emmett could even finish the sentence all eyes at the table were on me. I felt like I had been thrust under a microscope.

Alice realizing I was about to be read the riot act for not saying anything all this time jumped in and defended me.

"Look! Yes Bella knew. In all honesty she knew before Jasper did, and he is aware of the fact that she knew. Bella was with me the morning I took the test. I was nervous and I asked her to be with me when I did it. When it was positive I asked her to keep it to her self until I told Jasper and until I was ready to tell the rest of you. I had originally intended to wait until I got home and had it confirmed by my doctor before I told Jazz. We have had our hopes up so many times that I didn't want him to be disappointed if it was a fluke. But with mom finding the positive test I told Jasper that evening after we all had gone to bed."

"So why did you wait so long to tell us all. You must have gone to the doctor long before now?" Rose asked a bit too sarcastically if you ask me.

"I did see the doctor right after we returned home. The very same week actually. But he advised me that due to my difficulty in getting pregnant in the first place he would recommend that we wait until after the first trimester to start telling everyone. So that is what we did. I officially began my second trimester last Friday. I knew we were all getting together for dinner tonight and planned to tell you just like we did. I was going to call mom and dad this morning and tell them. Then when mom called yesterday and said they were flying in so I saw it as the perfect opportunity to tell everyone all at once. So don't any of you be pissed at Bella. She was only doing what I asked her to do. It could have easily been you Rose. You just happened to be busy with Max when I finally got the courage to take the damn test."

Everyone seemed completely satisfied with Alice's reasoning for keeping her pregnancy hidden for so long. I think that it may have hurt Rose's feelings that Alice chose me to confide in when she's known me for less than a year and Rose has been around for several.

Edward had a strange look in his eyes that I couldn't quite make out. It wasn't anger or sadness. More of a questioning look in them that I couldn't quite decipher.

I was surprised that later that evening or the next day that Edward never said anything to me about my knowing about Alice's pregnancy.

Before I knew it, it was Friday morning and we were on the plane and headed to sunny Florida.

Edward had insisted on renting us a beach front condo for the three days we would be in Daytona. He said it would be more comfortable and we would have a lot more privacy than if we stayed in a regular hotel. Amazingly we lucked out and got the ground floor condo. All we had to do was open the sliding doors in either the living room or master bedroom and the beach and ocean was right in front of us. The view was positively breathtaking.

It was still early, getting close to noon and knowing that the track would be absolutely packed on Sunday before the race, we decided to head to the track and take a tour of it today. The Daytona 500 was like the World Series of racing and the crowd would be tremendous.

As you walk up to the entrance to The Daytona 500 Experience you are greeted by a life sized bronze statue of Dale Earnhardt Sr. He is standing there holding his trophy from when he won the Daytona 500 race in 1998. It would be 3 years later in the same race on the last turn of the last lap that Dale Earnhardt would loose his life in a crash. We took a picture of the statue by its self and had another visitor take one of us standing in front of it. Edward told me that Earnhardt was one to the best drivers he had ever seen.

We entered the building and officially began our tour of the track. As you walk through the museum you can learn just about anything you ever wanted to know about Nascar racing. There was a model of a car with half the car cut way so that you could see exactly what the car was like inside and out.

The next exhibit had a model of a racecar engine and a video that showed you how they were put together and how it all worked to make the car able to sustain speeds of nearly 200 mph. It showed you what a restricter plate was and how it controlled the flow of the gas to limit the top speed that the car could go. Edward said that the drivers really didn't like restricter plate racing. It made the cars too similar and they bunched up too much on the track causing major crashes. When this type of crash happened it was usually referred to the "big one" in the Nascar world. He was way more into the mechanical aspects than I was. We both agreed that Emmett and Rose would be in heaven here.

There were models of the early racecars all the way from the first ones, up to the current ones to show how they had evolved over the years. Also on display was the actual car that Matt Kenseth had driven when he won the 2009 race. It would soon be replaced with the car that won this year's race.

Next we went into a theater to view The Daytona 500 experience movie. The film was shown on a huge IMAX theater screen and gave you a 3D experience of everything ranging from the garages where the cars were built, on track footage and what goes on during the race on the track, the pit stops and what the pit crew does. It ended with a crash that sends a tire hurling at you out of the screen. Well at least it appeared that way.

After that we climbed into trolley cars that take you out onto the actual racetrack. It was truly amazing. The guide told us that the banking, which is the angle of the track, was only 33 degrees. You wouldn't think of that as a very steep angle. But when you are standing at the bottom of that track looking up at it, it is much steeper that you can imagine.

Once the tour was completed we stopped in the gift shop, getting shirts, key chains and various other souvenirs for everyone and ourselves.

By the time we left the racetrack it was nearly six in the evening so we headed back to the condo to shower and go out to dinner.

We went to a restaurant that was on a pier over looking the ocean. We requested a table outside so that we could watch and listen to the ocean waves crash against the shore and the pier. We even saw a few dolphins from where we were sitting. I almost freaked out when we first saw them. As they surfaced all you could see at first was their dorsal fins and I thought it was a shark. As we continued to watch, we quickly realized that is was a group of dolphins playing in the water.

Edward ordered steak and lobster, while I had shrimp and lobster tail. I threatened to never kiss him again if he ordered raw oysters. He laughed but I told him I was very serious. Telling him he'd have to wash his mouth out with bleach after downing that slimy shit.

"What do you want to do tomorrow?" he asked.

"Well I have a surprise planned for you at 2 so we need to be back at the track around 1:30. Other than that we are free to do what ever we want."

"A surprise huh?" His face gleamed like a small child, and I mentally took a picture of that...to hold forever.

"Yeah, you aren't the only one that can do that you know." I said as I gave him a quick kiss.

"How long will my surprise last?"

"Um, well he said about a couple of hours maybe a little more depending on how adventurous you are." I grinned at him knowing itt was killing him not knowing what I had planned.

"He huh?"

_What was he jealous_, I thought.

"Yes the person who will be actually taking part in the surprise is a he."

"And you won't give me any clues about this surprise?" he quirked an eyebrow at me and asked.

"No. You never give me any." I giggled at his frustration.

We finished our dinner and went back to the condo. It had been a long day. We took a short walk along the beach watching a spectacular sunset and then decided to call it a night. However, once in bed Edward had other ideas than just going to sleep.

The last thing I remembered after making love was falling asleep in Edward's arms, which was why I was so confused when I woke up a few hours later to find him missing from the bed.

I got up and grabbed my robe that was on the leather bench at the foot of the bed and I stumbled into the living room to see where he was. Searching both the living room and kitchen I didn't find him in either place. I couldn't think of any reason why he would leave so I went back to the bedroom to see if somehow I failed to notice him in the adjoining bathroom.

I checked the bathroom and he wasn't there. But what I had failed to see before in my state of grogginess was that the sliding door in the bedroom was slightly ajar. I looked through the glass and sure enough I saw Edward sitting in the sand.

I quickly pulled on a pair of shorts and a tank top and quietly made my way to him. Once I reached him I knelt behind him, kissed his neck and wrapped my arms around him.

"How long have you been out here?" I whispered against his shoulder as I trailed kisses all along it and across his upper back.

"Come here." he requested as he grasped my arm, pulling me around to sit between his legs.

Kissing the top of my head he said, "Not long. Sorry baby, I didn't mean to wake you."

Resting my head back against his chest and snuggling up to him I said, "You didn't wake me. I rolled over to snuggle up to you and you weren't there. You not able to sleep?"

"Mm was just thinking that's all." He said as he ran his fingers through his hair.

"You want to talk about it?"

"Um yeah I think we should." He seemed a bit tense.

"You know you can talk to me about anything right?" I asked as I turned to face him.

"Why didn't you tell me that you weren't pregnant? I understand why you kept Alice's secret, but for the past six weeks I have been going crazy wondering if it was you."

"I never wanted to keep anything from you Edward. I begged Alice several times to at least let me tell you that it wasn't me. She was just about ready to cave when Emmett made it known to the whole world that it was not Rosalie. At that time she pleaded with me to give her just a few more weeks. She knew that since everyone was aware it wasn't Rose, that if I told you it wasn't me then of course it would be obvious it was her."

"If it had been you, would you have told me before now?"

I turned around and raised up on my knees in front of him and holding his face in my small hands I said to him, "Edward, you have to know that if I were pregnant you would be the first one that I would tell. Quite honestly I would want you there with me when I took a home test or went to the doctor to find out. If I were carrying your child I would never keep that from you."

"Now I have a question for you." I told him.

"OK."

"I saw the look on your face when Alice announced that it was her. Were you disappointed that it wasn't _us_?"

He hesitated for a moment as he played with a strand of my hair.

"Yeah I was." He said as he let out a long sigh and raked his hand through his already tousled hair, "It may not be the ideal time or situation since we aren't married yet." I felt my breath catch in my chest as he used the word yet in talking about us being married. We had not really talked about it much, but it was something that I hoped would happen in our future. "But Bella there is nothing I could imagine more beautiful than you with a round belly carrying our child."

Keeping my gaze on the sand below us and chewing on my lip nervously I murmured, "You used the word yet when you talk about us being married. You seem certain that it will happen one day."

I didn't want him to think that I didn't want it for our future, but at the same time since we hadn't talked about it much I wanted to be sure what his feelings were on it.

"I do feel certain that it will happen one day. Don't you?" He was worried now and that was the last thing I intended to happen.

"I do want that for us. We just haven't really talked about it much."

"Then let me make myself perfectly clear Bella. I love you and I want to marry you and spend the rest of my life with you. I want to have as many babies as you are willing to give me. You are it for me. I will never want or love anyone else. Forever you."

I was so overwhelmed with the emotion in his declaration of his love for me and what he wanted for our future. I tried to fight back the tears but it was pointless, they came anyway.

"Baby, why are you crying. Did I say something wrong?"

"No Edward, they are happy tears. Everything you said was perfect."

Next thing I knew we were embraced and drowning in a tantalizing kiss. It was a kiss that was full of all the love we felt for one another. We poured everything into it.

When we finally broke apart to catch our breath, Edward asked me," Bella what would you say if I were to ask you now?"

"Are you asking me now?" I quipped.

"No, not officially, I just wanted to know what your answer would be if I did."

"Well then Mr. Cullen, if you want to know my answer to becoming Mrs. Cullen, you are gonna have to ask me officially."

With that I got up and ran into the condo with him calling after me, "Bella that's not funny."

I just giggled as I continued to pull my clothes off tossing them into the darkness of the bedroom.

It was only a few minutes later as I was pretending to be asleep that I heard the sliding door shut and the lock click into place. Just moments after that I felt the mattress shift as Edward crawled into bed and started massaging my ass and planting kisses all along the small of my bare back. I was sure he could feel my breaths increase giving away the fact that I was not really asleep. He continued to let his hand slide further down causing me to let out a soft moan. As his hand slid between my legs to where I was already wet and ready for him, I knew that I wouldn't be going to sleep anytime soon.

The next day we slept in a bit skipping breakfast all together. Once showered and dressed we grabbed a quick lunch at a local deli we noticed a few blocks from the condo and made our way to the racetrack.

We walked up to the ticket office and I told them who I was and that we had a 2 o'clock appointment for the Richard Petty Driving Experience. I glanced up at Edward as I spoke to the lady and he had an ear splitting grin on his face as he realized he was about to be in a racecar going around the track.

That was only half the surprise.

The lady handed us each special ID tags to clip onto out shirts and asked us to follow her to a small room near the back of the building. She opened the door and there was a reception area with a TV, small sofa, a few vending machines and several photos of various drivers and tracks on the walls.

"Make yourselves comfortable and I'll let Mr. Johnson know that you are here."

I was looking around at all the different pictures waiting for Edward to catch on to the name the woman had just mentioned. It didn't take him long.

"Bella did she just say she was going to notify Mr. Johnson that we are here?" The excitement in his voice was completely untamed.

"Yeah."

"As in Jimmie Johnson?"

"Well who else would I get to teach you how to drive a racecar?" I stated with the most straight face I could manage, I think my cheek was bleeding I was biting it so hard.

"Bella just how did you arrange this?" he was the star struck fan now.

"Um I actually know Jimmie." I said as I walked across the small room to sit next to Edward on the sofa.

"How do you know Jimmie Johnson?" he asked as he placed his arm around me on the back of the sofa.

"Through work, he has appeared at many benefits that Angela and Ben's foundation have sponsored. I've worked with him several times over the past few years. Like you he is very fond of helping kids."

EPOV

So here I was sitting on a sofa in the reception room with Bella waiting for Jimmie Johnson to come in. My leg was bouncing nervously, and I am sure she thought it was all about meeting him. But the more I sat here and thought the more nervous I got.

I felt her hand on my thigh, she gave it a gentle squeeze. "Edward, stop it. What are you so worked up about." She smirked at me.

I shifted my eyes in her direction and tried to grab the bull by the horns, no holding back. "So I know you met Jimmie through your job, but have you met any other celebrities?"

"Yeah, I have met Dale Jr. a couple of times and Jeff Gordon once. I really didn't care for Gordon though. There have also been other baseball and football players as well as a few movie and music celebrities too. One of my favorites to work with is Kurt Warner of the Arizona Cardinals. Angela was so disappointed when the Rams traded him. What he did and still continues to do in our area is amazing." She shrugged her shoulders and acted very nonchalantly like it was nothing.

"I know I teamed up with Warner for charity auctions when he was still here a time or two. He is a great guy." _And thankfully married_ I thought to myself.

I tried to swallow, but I swear I had no spit in my mouth. And damn, even my hands were sweating. Why was I freaking out so bad, well cause' she might know these celebrities on more then a casual level, that is why.

She laughed a small chuckle, and I couldn't tell if it was her nervous laugh, or her mocking me laugh. She coughed to cover up her laugh when she saw my obvious discomfort.

"Edward, I have met many celebrities through my charity work, I really don't see what the big deal is. I just..."

I cut her off and wanted to cut to the chase, get to my real issue. "So did you ever date any of them?"

She opened her mouth to respond and then a huge smile splashed across her face and I turned to see who or what she was looking at, and in walked Jimmie Johnson himself. He walked right up to her and pulled her in for a hug and brief kiss on the cheek.

I watched with clenched fists at the casual greeting, but then he turned to me and held out his hand.

"Hi, I'm Jimmie. You must be Edward." I nodded like a damn fool.

Then I felt my jaw unhinge at his next comment. "To answer your question, I did ask her out once and she shot me down." He winked in her direction before chuckling lightly. "However, after hearing how you guys met I realized I went about it the wrong way. I just needed to run her over with my car."

He belly laughed and I think I choked a little at that, and watched as she started laughing as well. _Run her over?_ What kind of sick fucking thing to say! I all but wanted to scream at him.

However I didn't get a chance to verbalize that before my angel's voice cut through my thoughts.

"Thanks Jimmie. I think getting hit in the head was enough for me, at least I could walk out of the hospital after that." She snorted in response.

He draped an arm over her shoulder and gently touched around her head. "Sure they did a CT on you to make sure you were ok before you were released?" She smacked him hard in the ribs and he coughed a little as he bent over. I smiled in triumph and grabbed Bella and held her close to me. _Mine!_

Jimmie straightened up and then turned fully to me. "In all honesty, she's a great girl. You're one lucky son of a bitch. Now are you ready to do some driving?"

I turned to stare into the dark depths of her eyes as I stated in pure honesty, "I am lucky and I thank God everyday for her." I kissed her gently and she blushed a deep red and I chuckled at her reaction.

She brought my attention back to his last statement. "And yes I'd love to go driving with you." Now this I was excited for!!

BPOV

I was instantly turned on at the site of Edward dressed like a Nascar driver. He hadn't shaved this morning and the shadow of the light stubble he now had along with his sunglasses and the protective jumpsuit he had to wear was enough to make me melt. He gave me a quick kiss before he donned the racing helmet and followed Jimmie out onto the track.

I sat in the grandstand watching and listening to Edward and Jimmie in the car. One of Jimmie's crew members brought me a pair of the headsets that they use to communicate with the drivers during the race. I couldn't talk to them like the crew chief could but I could hear everything they were saying.

They went around the track a few times with Jimmie driving and then they traded places and Edward took over.

Once Jimmie was sure that Edward had a handle on the car he had him stop and one of Jimmie's crew members pulled up next to them with another car. Jimmie climbed out the window of the car Edward was driving and climbed into the other one. They went around the track 3 or 4 times and towards the end Jimmie was playing around with him acting like he wanted to race with him. However when Edward told him he was game through the microphone in the helmet he was wearing Jimmie said that he couldn't due to track safety restrictions.

Once Edward was changed out of the jumpsuit and special shoes required to drive a racecar Jimmie walked back up to the front office with us.

I thanked Jimmie for doing this for me and he said he was more that happy to do it. He and Edward shook hands and Jimmie said to him, "It was great to meet you Edward. Hope the Cardinals have a great season. You take care of Bella I owe her everything. I wouldn't have my wife if it weren't for her."

"Oh really how's that." Edward smirked.

"All I did was introduce them. The rest was all him. You give me way too much credit for that Jimmie." I argued.

"All I know man is that when you meet a girl like her you hang on for dear life. She is the type you keep forever. I would know, I married mine." he stated very bluntly.

"Trust me I plan on it. I intend to marry her and keep her forever." Edward said as he snaked his arms around my waist and held me tightly.

I just shot a beaming smile at Edward as I gazed into his eyes. I loved him so much and the fact that we only had about ten more days before he was gone for six weeks just tore at my heart. But I couldn't let that bother me now. We had the race tomorrow and then 7 glorious days at sea. I had to focus on that for now and worry about the rest when it got here.

That night at dinner Edward told me what a great time he had today. I was so happy that I could do that for him. He was always buying and doing things for me and for once I was able to do something for him.

The next day we got to the race early and took advantage of the pit passes we had. In addition to talking with Jimmie some more we met his whole crew and his wife Chandra.

I had never been to a race before and it was much more thrilling than I anticipated. Everything from the national Anthem being sung; to the fly over by the F14 fighter jets.

I had chills when Dale Earnhardt's widow Theresa gave the call, "Gentlemen start your engines."

We watched as the cars made their way around the track. This one passing that one and so on. When they were making their way back to the side we were on you could hear them coming around the turn before you could see them. The feel of the ground and the stands vibrating as they rumbled past us and the sound of metal crunching when there was a crash was beyond anything I had ever experienced. The look on Edward's face told me it was even more exciting for him.

We had an awesome time despite the fact that Jimmie didn't win the race. He finished second behind Kasey Kahne. I had originally done this for Edward, but found that I enjoyed myself much more than I expected. I was more than thrilled that I helped Edward do something he always wanted to do.

By the time we made it back to the condo we were both exhausted. Sitting in the sun all afternoon had really wiped me out. We had to be up early for the more than 2 hour drive to Tampa in the morning, so we opted to order pizza and relax for the rest of the evening. We took another walk on the beach and played in the surf as it came ashore.

I was so excited to go on this cruise with him. I had never been outside the continental U.S. White sand beaches, turquoise blue waters and basking in the sun on the boat was waiting for us. I had never been so happy in my entire life. It was all due to the man sleeping next to me.

**A/N Hope you all enjoyed it. Only 7 days now until New Moon. Are we all excited or what? Review Please!**


	18. COME SAIL AWAY

**HELLO TO EVERYONE. I HOPE YOU HAVE ALL HAD A WONDERFUL THANKSGIVING. I AM GUESSING BY NOW WE HAVE ALL SEEN NEW MOON AT LEAST ONCE. I DON'T KNOW ABOUT YOU BUT I LOVED IT. IT WAS MUCH BETTER THAN TWILIGHT FOR A LOT OF REASONS. **

**IN HONOR OF THANKSGIVING I JUST WANTED TO SAY THAT I AM SO THANKFUL FOR MY FAMILY AND FRIENDS ESPECIALLY ONE THAT HAS BECOME VERY DEAR TO ME. YES TWIN I AM TALKING ABOUT YOU!! **

**I AM ALSO THANKFUL TO ALL OF YOU WHO LOVE THIS STORY. I CAN'T TELL YOU HOW HAPPY IT MAKES ME TO READ YOUR REVIEWS. TO ALL OF YOU WHO HAVE ME ON ALERT OR THOSE WHO HAVE ADDED ME TO YOU FAVORITES I CAN'T THANK YOU ENOUGH.**

**I HAVE POSTED ON MY PROFILE PAGE LINKS FOR BELLA'S DRESS, HER NECKLACE AND HER BIKINI.**

**I OWN NOTHING RELATED TO TWILIGHT OR ITS CHARACTERS.**

**ENJOY!  
**

**EPOV**

I woke up to the agonizing beeping sound of the alarm clock. It was 6:15am which meant that it had been beeping for fifteen minutes now. The clock was on Bella's side of the bed and I wasn't sure how, but she was sleeping right through it.

I reached over her to turn the alarm off and began rubbing my hand back and forth along the smooth curve of her naked back in an effort to wake her up. I knew that no matter how much fun yesterday had been it was also equally exhausting for her.

"Bella baby, it's time to wake up. Open those beautiful brown eyes for me sweetheart."

As I left a trail of small kisses along her bare shoulder she finally began to stir.

"Mmm good morning." She yawned as she rolled over to face me, gracing me with a gorgeous smile even though she was clearly still half a sleep.

I encased her in my arms and kissed her a few times before reminding her that we needed to get moving if we were going to get breakfast and make it to Tampa on time.

I showered first while Bella reluctantly pulled her self from the bed and gathered our things together so they could be packed in the small suitcase we brought for our three days here.

Knowing that it was going to be a long morning and afternoon before we would be able to get settled in our cabin we both opted to dress casual and comfortable. I choose a pair of khaki cargo shorts and a navy blue polo while Bella was wearing a pair of white Capri pants along with a red fitted short sleeve knit top that had a low cut scoop neck. It showed just enough of her delectable cleavage that it would temp me all day.

When she caught me staring she gave me a sly smile and went into the bathroom to fix her hair and put on a small amount of makeup. When she came out with her hair in a high ponytail leaving her neck completely exposed to me as well, she winked and smiled again, which told me that the little vixen was fully aware of what she was doing to me. Damn tease.

Once we were sure we had everything, we left the keys to the condo on the kitchen counter where instructed and made sure all the doors were locked.

I carried the suitcases to the car and closed the trunk. Walking to the passenger side of the car I opened Bella's door for her. Excited for this week with her, I hurried to get in myself and we were then off to Tampa.

The drive passed quickly as we spent the time talking about the different onshore excursions that were available for the different locations we would be stopping at while on the cruise.

Bella was so excited she was practically bouncing in her seat as if she were channeling her inner Alice. It mad me ecstatic to see her so happy. I wanted her to always be this happy.

When we arrived at the rental car location in Tampa, they quickly loaded all of our luggage onto a shuttle bus. I paid the fees for the car rental and we got on the bus for the complimentary ride to the port where we would board the cruise ship. We wouldn't need a rental car when we returned as the cruise line provided shuttle service to the airport.

As we pulled up to the luggage check in point, I noticed Bella staring at the ship with a look of awe on her face.

"It's so big." She said and I couldn't help snort thinking of the smartass comment Emmett would have if he were here.

Once our luggage was finished being checked in we made our way into the building that was used to embark and debark the ship. Since I had been on a few cruises before with my family, we had VIP status for our check in, thus allowing us to bypass the extremely long lines.

Bella retrieved our tickets from her purse and as soon as it was all processed and confirmed we were given our boarding passes and stateroom keys.

Bella was in for a big surprise when we got to our stateroom. I didn't reserve just any stateroom, I reserved for us the Royal Loft Suite.

I wanted it to be a surprise for her.

As soon as we were on board the ship I quickly made my way to the first porter I could find. I pulled him aside and explained the situation to him on how I wanted it to be a surprise and asked if he could show us to our suite. I managed to do it without Bella noticing. She was too enthralled with her surroundings.

Grabbing her hand and pulling her out of her dreamlike state I told her that the porter was going to show us to our stateroom.

As we came upon the door to our suite I gave him a tip and thanked him. He told us his name and said he would be more than happy to assist us with anything else we needed. We shook hands and he left.

I placed the keycard in the door and held it open for Bella. She entered the room and a loud gasp escaped her lips.

"Edward, are you sure we are in the right room?" she asked completely mesmerized.

I wrapped my arms around her and kissed the crook of her neck saying, "Yes baby I am sure. You deserve nothing but the best."

We walked further into the suite and I was even somewhat taken in by our surroundings.

**BPOV**

I was simply speechless by the beauty of our suite. I have stayed in some pretty fancy hotel rooms in the past when traveling for work, but nothing compared to this.

Edward explained to me that we were staying in the Royal Loft Suite and that it is one of the largest of all the suites on board the ship. It was capable of sleeping up to six people but he had reserved it just for us.

I didn't allow myself to think about how much it must have cost him. I knew if I complained it would only hurt his feelings and I had promised him at Christmas that I would try to be more accepting of him spoiling me. I had to admit that being spoiled by him certainly did have its perks.

We walked around the room to take in all of its amazing features. I immediately noticed the baby grand piano tucked in the corner of the large living area.

As I ran my hand along the sleek shining surface of it, Edward kissed my temple and whispered, "Later I will play for you."

I smiled and raised up on my tip toes to kiss his cheek before saying, "I would love that."

In addition to the large plush taupe colored furniture with several toss pillows in varying shades of blues and the piano, the living area of the suite had a private wet bar, a small library, and its own LCD TV entertainment area.

We made our way up the stairs to the loft area which held the master bedroom with a huge king size bed with a deep blue fluffy comforter on it along with a mountain of pillows in shades of blue like those that were on the sofa in the living area. The master bedroom also had its own TV and entertainment center and a large bathroom complete with Jacuzzi tub, shower, two sinks and a large vanity.

The suite also offered panoramic views and a large private balcony that had a whirlpool hot tub along with two lounge chairs and a private dining area with a dry bar. It was just absolutely amazing, even the walk in closets were something to brag about. Alice would love them.

As we continued to get acquainted with all the amenities of the suite there was a knock on the door.

Edward answered it, stating that is was probably our luggage being delivered to us. I watched as he opened the door and two attendants followed him into our room with our two large pieces of luggage as well as our garment bag.

Before we left St. Louis, he told me that there is a formal night on the cruise and asked that I bring the gown I had worn on New Years Eve. I also brought a couple of other dresses for the non formal dinners and Edward had a couple of suits as well as his tux. Not to mention the oodles of other clothes that Alice forced us into bringing. We could hardly argue with her reasoning that the last thing we wanted to have to worry about was doing laundry while on the cruise. Plus, who argues with Alice?!

The attendants placed the luggage inside the walk in closet and told us the time and deck to be on for the mustard drill.

Feeling completely dumb I asked Edward, "Um, the mustard drill, is that the safety drill?"

Chuckling at me he said, "Yes it is the safety evacuation drill. The location on the ship we go to for the mustard drill is where we would go in the event the ship would need to be evacuated or if there was an emergency on board. They go over the safety plans and the proper way to wear your life vest."

"Thank god we are in warm water and we don't have to worry about icebergs, plus its not hurricane season."

Having the urge to tease me Edward asks, "Have you seen the movie Poseidon, where the giant rogue wave causes a cruise ship to capsize on New Years Eve?"

"Yes I have and you're not at all funny Edward!" I exclaimed as I smacked him on the arm.

I started to move away from him but he caught my arm and pulled me back up against him.

"You know something like that has about a one in a million chance of happening, right?" he asked.

"Yes I do. So does being hit in the head by a foul ball at a baseball game and then falling madly in love with the player that hit it. But here we are." I pouted playfully trying to make him feel bad for teasing me.

"Aw baby, you're not afraid of the ship sinking are you?" he was goading me at this point.

"No not really. After all I have Superman to protect me." I said with a giggle.

Chuckling once again he said, "That's right."

He then leaned down to capture my lips with his. Lost in our kissing it was a few minutes later that he pulled away stating that we need to head up to the Promenade deck for the drill.

I put my ID and room key in my pants pocket and Edward locked my purse in the safe inside the closet. We then grabbed our life vests off the top shelf of the closet and made our way out to the elevators.

After the drill was finished we decided to walk around the ship until the bon voyage party.

We made our way to the top deck so that we would have the best view of the shore as we left the port. We found a spot next to the rail at the back of the boat. Attendants were walking all around handing everyone a glass of champagne. Edward took one for us both, thanking the attendant and we watched as the ship started to pull away from the dock.

A brief time later as soon as the ship was cleared from the dock and we were headed out to sea the ship's captain blew the horns and everyone cheered and toasted to all those around them signaling our departure and the official start to our cruise.

We walked around the ship for a little bit longer, checking out all the different clubs and locating the WiFi Café before we decided to head back to our suite to get ready for dinner.

We opted to save time and shower together. However Edward's wandering hands and lingering kisses slowed us down considerably. I didn't mind though, we could have stayed in the shower all night long and I would have been completely happy.

I had a hard time deciding which dress to wear so I let Edward choose for me. He picked the little black halter dress that Alice had insisted I bring. I guess she knew her brother pretty well since he never even gave the other dress I was considering a second look.

Edward choose a pair of charcoal gray dress pants with a white button down dress shirt and a black suit jacket to top it off. I just shook my head and smiled to myself knowing that he could wear a potato sack and still look sexy as hell.

After dinner we found ourselves in the main lounge room where a Hypnotist was getting ready to perform. We sat in a booth that was near the front and ordered drinks from the waitress.

The show was hilarious. The hypnotist had convinced these 3 guys to volunteer and go up on stage, that they were all in labor having babies and had 3 women acting as their husbands. I laughed so hard my sides hurt when one of the women acted as though she was fainting during the so called delivery.

**EPOV**

As Bella watched the remainder of the hypnotist's show I excused my self under the pretense of having to use the bathroom. What I really did was go to the onboard phone located just outside the lounge and call to make sure my surprise for Bella was all set up and ready for when we returned to our suite.

Yesterday was Valentine's Day. Since we were at the race all day and I knew we would be tired and needing to get up early this morning, I saved her gift for today.

I got back to Bella just as the show was ending and asked her if she was ready to go back to the suite.

"Yeah it has been a long day." She said as I slipped my arm around her shoulders and she leaned into me.

I opened the door to the suite and she walked further into the room, surprised by what she saw she turned and asked, "Edward what is all this for?"

Several small candles sat lit on the piano top along with a silver tray that held a bowl of chocolate covered strawberries and a chilled bottle of champagne along with a heart shaped red box.

I pulled her to me and kissed her softly and asked, "You didn't think I had forgotten that yesterday was Valentine's Day did you?"

"No I didn't think that you forgot, but I thought that we had agreed since we would be on our trip that we weren't going to get gifts for each other?"

"I know we did, but I saw this last week and I couldn't resist buying it for you." I said as I flashed her my crooked grin that I know she loves.

"I just feel bad now because I don't have anything for you."

She was upset and I didn't want that. I held her in my arms and as I brushed her hair back from her face.

I lifted her chin causing her to look in my eyes as I said to her, "Bella all I ever want for you to give me...is you and your love. As long as I have that I don't need anything else."

She sighed and whispered, "I love you."

"I love you too. Do you want to open your gift now?" She nodded yes.

I reached over to the tray and picked up the box and gave it to her. She untied the red silk ribbon that was around it and lifted the lid of the box.

She gazed up at me with tears in her eyes as she saw the necklace and that it had on it a pendant that is a old fashioned key with a heart shaped end encrusted with diamonds.

I removed the necklace from the box and as I put it on her I explained to her that I chose the key as a symbol of the key to my heart that only she could ever hold now and forever.

"It's beautiful Edward. I love it, I love you and I love why you chose it."

Her voice was so full of emotion that she could hardly get the words out.

Whispering against her ear I said to her, "Not nearly as beautiful as you are."

She turned and grabbing hold of my shirt she pulled me to her and kissed me. Our lips moved in sync as we got lost in the taste of one another. Bella's hands traveled up the planes of my chest to my shoulders where she slid her hands inside forcing my jacket to fall off my arms and to the floor. As she began to unbutton my shirt I leaned down slightly to pick her up and carry her up to the bedroom, where I planned to spend the rest of the night making love to her.

Overnight the ship had traveled to our first destination on the cruise, the island of Cozumel, Mexico.

Despite not getting much sleep during the night Bella's excitement enabled her to get out of bed and ready to go relatively fast. I had already ordered room service for our breakfast so we ate quickly and after making sure we had our backpack packed with everything we needed, we left for our day excursion on the island.

We walked along the pier until we reached the small city that greeted us at the end of it.

After one last look over the available excursions, we decided to go on the Motorcycle tour of Cozumel. I had tried to talk Bella in to the parasailing adventure. However, she admitted it scared her a little, but that she would not rule it out completely for one of our future stops.

Once we were on the bus that took you to the location to get the motorcycles and begin the tour, it only took about fifteen to twenty minutes to get there.

We were given the option to go with a group or by ourselves. Looking over the map of suggested places to stop we choose to go alone. I gave all the information required incase of emergency as well as my credit card number should there be any damage to the bike.

I silently thanked Emmett for his rebellious period when we were younger and getting a motorcycle despite my parents telling him not to, since it forced me to have a motorcycle license if I wanted to ride it on my own. The license was a requirement for this tour and once the tour company gave a brief run down of some safety precautions and we were free to go.

We buckled our helmets on and Bella put the backpack I had been carrying with our stuff on to her back. I mounted the bike first to hold it steady for her as she climbed on behind me, wrapping her arms tightly around my waist. I then looked over the map and after tucking it into my back pocket I fired up the motorcycle and we were off to our first location.

First was the town of Cedral. We spent about an hour seeing some of the ancient Mayan ruins including what remained of a temple that had been destroyed during World War 2.

Next we made our way to the southern tip of the island to Punta Celerain. There we took the tour of the Lighthouse and national park that it was located in. We saw all kinds of exotic birds and many alligators in the marshes located in the park. The bottom of the lighthouse is a museum that tells you about the navigational history of the lighthouse and the views from the top are stunning.

By this time it was well past noon and we were both hungry. We got back on the bike and headed back in the direction we had come from. We rode down the coastal highway to Mezcalitos where we stopped to eat. After having lunch in the Mezcalitos bar and grill, we went across the street to relax on the beach for a while. We spent the rest of the afternoon on the beach soaking up the sun, swimming in the ocean and collecting a few seashells that Bella found.

She couldn't get over the fact that even when we had swam out past where we could touch the ocean floor you could still see the bottom in the crystal clear turquoise water.

We left the beach with just enough time to peruse the shops in the city back at the port, where we found gifts for everyone including a huge multicolored sombrero for Emmett.

By the time we had finished shopping it was time to return the motorcycle and head back to the ship.

Tired from the days activities we chose to order room service and eat out on the balcony. After we finished eating Bella wanted to relax on the balcony some more but the air was getting a bit cool. I went inside to get the throw off of the sofa and we curled up together on the lounge chair and watched the sun set over the ocean.

The next day was a day at sea while the ship cruised to our next destination. We slept in and spent most of the day either sitting by the pool, swimming or watching one of the many shows offered on board. We also went to the WiFi Café and emailed our parents and the rest of his family and sent some pictures to them as well.

On day three we arrived at Montego Bay Jamaica.

This time we decided on two short tours instead of one all day tour. In the morning we went on a tour of The Rose Hall Great House.

Apparently this house has been the subject of many gothic horror tales going back hundreds of years. We learned how the house was believed to be haunted and cursed by old voodoo and black magic spells. The guide told us the house was built sometime between 1778 and 1790 by a wealthy British planter name John Palmer.

However, it was his grandnephew's wife, Anne Palmer who became known as the white witch of Rose Hall. The legend says that she dabbled in witchcraft and would take slave men as her lovers. Once she became tired and bored with them she would murder them and eventually suffered the same fate when she was found strangled.

After lunch we went on our second excursion of the day, the jungle river tubing experience. This was a lot of fun as we took a short jeep ride up the mountain and after quick orientation we placed our tubes in the river and paddled our way through the rivers calm pools as well as the rapids.

I heard Bella squeal and laugh several times as she tired to keep control of her tube. I couldn't help laugh myself, because at one point we nearly collided.

Days four and five found us at sea while the ship made its way to our last stop.

On day four we watched an ice sculpting show and played bingo in the main lounge.

Day five forced us to remain indoors most of the time as there was a nasty storm at sea. We also emailed and sent some more pictures to our families and friends.

**BPOV**

For the brief amount of time we were able to go outside on day five of the cruise, Edward had convinced me to play miniature golf with him.

"If one of us ends up severely injured and has to sit in our room for the remainder of the cruise, you remember that this was your idea." I laughed at him.

After we had played a few holes on the small course I was beyond shocked that I was actually winning. I don't think that Edward was taking it too well either.

On the next hole he came up behind me and wrapped his arms around me, then placing his hands over mine on the club he said, "Let me help you; you're not swinging the club quite the right way."

Funny thing is that the whole time he was saying this to me, he was not even looking at the placement of my hands or how I was about to swing the club. He was too busy burying his face into my hair and breathing on my neck causing chills to ripple down my spine.

The next time it was my turn he started to do the same thing only this time he moved my hair out of his way and he proceeded to kiss and nibble on my neck and the exposed area of my shoulder. I realized then that the cheater was trying to distract me so that I would mess up. So I decided that two could play that game.

As he was about to swing the club during his next turn I casually let mine slip out of my hand to the artificial turf. I then squeaked, "Oops" as I bent over. This put my ass directly in his line of sight as I reached to pick it up.

I smiled to myself as I heard a soft groan escape his lips.

The next time I faked a yawn and stretched my arms up over my head causing my halter top to ride up exposing half my stomach. He did a double take as he was trying to swing the club and nearly missed the ball completely.

At this point I was sure that he knew I was playing along in his little game since he once again decided I need assistance with my swing. Only this time instead of letting him get the better of me, I wiggled my ass up against his groin earning a moan so loud that I swore the other couple that was playing, heard him as well.

"Bella Swan, are you trying to distract me," he asked as he tried to maintain an innocent look on his face.

I batted my eyes and chewed on my bottom lip like I knew drove him nuts and said, "What little ole me. Now why would I do that?"

I started to walk away swaying my hips way more than necessary, when he grabbed me around the waist and spun me so that I was facing him. My heart was fluttering so fast I thought it would jump out of my chest. He grabbed my face and captured my lips with his own. No matter how many times he kissed me he could still render me nearly senseless. It's a feeling I would never get tired of.

Once he broke our kiss still trying to catch his breath he huskily stated, "I think you know exactly what you are doing Miss Swan."

I responded with a "Pfft," then smirking, "Just as you do too Mr. Cullen."

We both laughed and then finished our game. I won, but by a very narrow margin thanks to his little game of distraction.

Since this was our last full day at sea it was also the day for the formal dinner. Tomorrow we would be in Grand Cayman in the Cayman Islands and then the following morning we would arrive back in Tampa.

After our little game of golf I went to the spa to get my hair done for the formal dinner this evening. I was going to do it myself, Alice had shown me what to do before we left, but Edward insisted that I go to the spa and let them pamper me for once.

Although I was under the impression I was simply getting my hair done, when I got there I was informed that I was getting a massage, manicure, pedicure and my hair done. The whole works. That sneaky, sexy, cheating at golf, baseball playing boyfriend of mine.

God I loved him so much and as hard as I tried not to think about it the thought that we would be home in a couple of days and he would be leaving me for six weeks just devastated me. He may have given me his heart, but the truth is he held mine just as tightly.

I felt a little strange walking back to our suite in a robe. I had my shorts on under it, but the hairdresser at the spa demanded I wear the robe so that I didn't mess up my hair. I could live in this robe. It was soft, warm, plush and made you just want to curl up in it forever.

I inserted the keycard into the lock on the door to our suite and upon shutting the door behind me I noticed it was extremely quiet.

I called out, "Edward." I got no response so I tried again with, "Honey I'm home!" but a bit louder this time. I looked out on the balcony and he wasn't there so I thought to myself he must be upstairs.

As I made my way up the stairs it was still too quiet and I wondered if maybe he fell asleep.

Once up there I noticed he wasn't there either, but I did find a note and a single long stem red rose lying on the bed. I picked them both up instantly taking a whiff of the rose before reading the note. The smooth velvet of the rose petals tickled my nose and my senses, it smelled so good.

_**Bella, **_

_**I went to the Casino to play a couple hands of blackjack, to help pass the time while you are at the spa. I will be back before you have a chance to miss me.**_

_**All my love forever,**_

_**Edward**_

I placed the note on the bedside table and went downstairs to find something to put the rose in. The only thing I could find was a drinking glass. I was a bit short, but it would do in a pinch.

I took the glass and the rose upstairs with me and filled it with water in the bathroom. I then set the glass in the corner of the vanity counter so that the wall could help support the rose in the short glass.

I was just about to turn and grab my makeup bag so I could finish getting ready for dinner when I jumped at two hands suddenly latching onto my waist. I looked up into the mirror and saw Edward chuckling behind me.

"Jesus Edward you're worse than Sox at sneaking up on people. You scared the crap out of me."

"Who else would be in here touching you while you have on nothing but a robe? You got another boyfriend you aren't telling me about? What, did you like the masseuses hands on you so much you decided to bring him back with you?"

The whole time he's talking to me, all I can focus on are his hot, wet lips kissing and sucking the sensitive area just behind my left ear. I am completely oblivious to the fact that he is undoing my robe until it falls to the floor.

I was finally able to find my voice again when he turned me to face him, "You know the only hands I want touching me are yours."

"My hands will be the only hands to _**ever **_touch you again." He growled.

As he lifted me up to sit on the vanity, he moved to stand between my now parted knees and leaned over to capture my already pert nipple in his mouth. I felt my whole body start to tingle as he released it and trailed hot, open mouthed kisses up my chest, across my collar bone to my neck and ending at my mouth. I locked my legs around his hips and tangled my fingers in his hair, pulling on it, as he continued to assault my mouth.

As our tongues twisted and turned with one another we had begun to grind against each other and the state of his arousal was quite l clear. I knew that if we didn't stop soon that we'd never make it to dinner. Sliding my hands down from the nape of his neck to his chest, I nudged him just hard enough to gain his attention so that he would break out kiss.

Backing away slightly, in between raspy breaths he asked, "What's wrong?"

Not giving me any time to respond he was attacking my neck once more.

Finally able to form a coherent sentence I answered him, "If we don't stop now we're never going to make it to dinner."

"To hell with dinner we can order room service later."

He picked me up and carried me into the bedroom and laid us both down on the bed with my legs still wrapped tightly around him. I tried to release them but he held them in place as he thrust his tongue into my mouth and ground into me even harder than he had been before.

"Oh Edward" I moaned "God I need you now. Make love to me."

That's all it took and he was up on his knees between my legs and furiously ripping my shorts and panties off. I sat up and gripped the end of his shirt and pulled it over his head and tossed it onto the floor. He crawled off the bed briefly to remove his shorts and boxers. I scooted up towards the head of the bed so that I could pull down the covers. Once I was under them I held them open and motioned with my finger for him to join me. He didn't hesitate at all.

As we lay on our sides facing each other he slid his hand to the back of my neck, knotting his fingers in my hair, pulling me to him, once again engulfing me in a passionate kiss. I hitched my leg up over his hip and he immediately rolled me onto my back and entered me in one fluid motion.

We moved together, both of us hungry to put out the fire that was consuming us. Over our time together we had become quite attuned to each others bodies and knew exactly how to please one another. It wasn't long before we were both lost in the intensity of our climax.

Later that evening since we had missed the formal dinner in the main dining room we looked over the activities planner they left in your room everyday when they came to clean. We saw that they were playing a movie on the outdoor screen that was on the Veranda deck.

Instead of ordering room service we choose to go to the 24 hour pizza bar that was located on the same deck. They had every type of pizza you could imagine as well as a wide variety of salads to go along with it. Edward grabbed a tray and I got us each a plate and set them on the tray. He carried it while I loaded what we each wanted to eat onto our plates.

After that we went back out onto the open air part of the deck where there were tables with chairs as well as lounge chairs set up to view the movie. We picked a table and I sat down with our food while Edward went back in to get drinks and napkins for us.

It was quite amusing to us both that they had chosen Titanic as the movie. Of all the movies to watch while on board a cruise ship, this really was very ironic. It seemed as bad as watching a plane crash movie while flying.

After watching about half of the movie I began to yawn. Edward stood up and held his hand out to me and asked, "You ready to go back to the room now, I can see how tired you are getting."

"Yeah I am starting to feel pretty exhausted."

I took his hand and we walked to the elevators that would go to the floor our suite was on.

Once we were in the suite he held onto my hand and walked over to the piano and patted the bench asking me to sit next to him.

"I promised I'd play for you when we first got here so I wanna make good on my promise."

I kissed his cheek and rested my head on his shoulder as I listened to him play a few classical tunes. I had no clue as to what most of them were. I did recognize Chops Sticks and Clair de Lune.

Whether or not I knew what he was playing had no bearing on how beautiful it sounded. It was amazing how he played it all from memory.

"How do you remember all the notes to play without the sheet music?"

"The ones I am playing now I have been playing since I was a kid so it is like they are pretty much permanently imbedded in my brain. My mom used to make me practice for hours everyday."

I watched him continue to play. His fingers flowed seamlessly across the ivory keys and the room filled with the music. I loved watching him play just as much as listening to the music he was playing. I felt myself blush as I watched his hands and fingers move fluidly and I thought about how they had been playing me just as easily as the piano a few hours earlier.

He gradually slowed to something very soft and sweet. I looked up at him and smiled.

"That's beautiful what song is it?" I asked him.

"You like it?"

"Yes it's a lovely melody."

"It doesn't really have a name I just always referred to it as Esme. I wrote it for her when I was in high school."

"Edward, you wrote that?"

"Yeah, I gave it to her for Mother's Day my senior year."

He leaned over and kissed the top of my head before saying, "Maybe some day I will write one for you too."

I smiled once again and told him that I would like that. He played for a few more minutes and then after spending a short time on the balcony watching the stars and the moon over the ocean, we went to bed.

Edward woke me early the next morning so that we could make the most of our last day on the cruise. I decided today would be the day I would tease Edward with the pink ruffled bikini that Emmett and Rose had given me for Christmas. I finished tying the top set of strings and pulled on a pair of jean shorts and a tank top.

We were ready to go and had finished breakfast just before the ship pulled up to the pier at Grand Cayman.

I was going to give in and try parasailing with Edward because I knew he really wanted to do it, but it wasn't one of the options here. Since I felt bad I told him to choose whatever he wanted to do and we would do it.

He picked the Catamaran Stingray adventure.

We boarded the bus that took us to the Cayman Island Yacht Club. There we climbed aboard the Allura Catamaran for the thirty minute ride. Then we sailed across the gorgeous waters of the north sound to a sandbar known as Stingray City Sandbar.

It was amazing being out on the water on the catamaran. I had never experienced anything like it.

Once we reached the sandbar the guide recommended that we all remove our shoes as we had to wade through about a foot and a half of water to get up onto the sandbar.

Edward took his shoes off and put them in the beach bag with mine. He then jumped down off the boat and offered to give me a piggyback ride to the sand. I climbed on and he carried me to the rest of the group.

When he put me down I removed my tank top and shorts, placing them in the bag with the rest of our things and I swear I heard a sudden intake of air from him as I stood there in nothing but my bikini.

After the entire group was ready to begin we were all given face masks and snorkels, along with a brief instruction on how to use them. You could already see the stingrays gliding through the water where it appeared to be about waist deep on a person of average height.

We were told the story about how fisherman used to dump their fish remains in the area and thus attracted the stingrays wanting to feed off of the remains.

As we waded out to where they were I was mesmerized watching them as they appeared to float thru the water as they swam by. The guide had a bucket of raw fish and offered the chance for us all to hand feed the rays.

I was leery of doing it at first but after I watched Edward do it a few times I decided to give it a try. It was scary but yet exhilarating all at the same time. I couldn't help giggling at the tickle like sensation I felt as the stingray took the food from my hand.

After standing near the sandbar and feeding the rays, the guide encouraged us all to use our snorkel gear to view them as the swam under the water. Not only were the rays amazing, but the colors of the reef that was not far from the sandbar and the other underwater life was absolutely stunning.

When the next group of tourists arrived we were taken on to the next part of our excursion, a stop at Rum Point Beach.

Here we were given our choice of a few different exotic drinks that contained rum that was made on the island.

We then were provided with a buffet style lunch and a chance to relax for a bit on the beach or in one of the many hammocks they had erected along the retreat area.

Edward and I swam and played in the water. We were chasing and splashing each other like kids. He would swim up behind me under the water and try to pull me under.

After a while we stopped to take in the natural beauty all around us. We were standing in water that was about waist deep on Edward and a bit higher on me. He held me with his arms around my waist as we looked out at the ocean.

I leaned back against him and said, "It is so breathtaking here. I would love to come back her someday. I think this is my favorite place of the three we have been to."

"Would you like to go on another cruise or just come her to the Caymans?" he asked as he kissed my temple.

"Um I think I would like to come here to the Caymans. How about you?"

His hold on me tightened as he whispered in my ear, "I would love to come back here with you and I can think of the perfect time to do it." His voice was low and seductive.

Leaning my head back on his chest, I tilted it back to look up at him and asked, "When?"

With his face hovering barely above mine he murmured, "On our honeymoon."

I smiled so wide I thought my face would crack and nodded my head yes in agreement, then teasing him by saying, "You of course would still have to officially propose first."

"Oh I will." Edward smirked as he closed the small gap between our lips.

He kissed me slow and sensually and my body was beginning to feel like jello in his arms until we were rudely interrupted by the guide announcing through a mega phone that the excursion was coming to an end. It was time to return to the catamaran for the ride back to the yacht club.

Once back on the ship and in our suite we fell asleep together on the couch watching the world news channel on the flat screen TV.

We woke upt a little while later and had just enough time to dress and catch the last round of dinner being served in the main dinning room.

Edward wore gray dress pants and a black button down dress shirt which he look magnificent in. I was wearing what Alice would refer to as a classic little black dress. It was a simple tank style dress and it clung to me, accenting my modest curves in an alluring way.

I pulled my hair back into a knot at the nape of my neck and wore a small pair of diamond stud earrings and the heart/key necklace that Edward gave me for Valentine's Day. The brilliant sheen of the white gold pendant stood out perfectly against the dark color of my dress.

After dinner Edward and I went to check out the show in the main lounge, since another storm had brewed over the ocean the conditions up on deck were anything but ideal. It had become quite wet and windy. We both noticed a difference in the motions of the ship.

Upon entering the lounge we saw that there wasn't a show going on but what was happening is that a couple of the cruise employees were about to give dances lessons for those interested.

It seemed they were going to teach the version of the hustle that John Travolta did in Saturday Night Fever.

I peered up at Edward and he had that damn sexy crooked smile on his face knowing that I would cave to just about anything if he flashed it at me.

"So what do you say baby, you want to give this a try or do you want to go back our suite and make our own fun." He inquired as he cocked his eyebrow waiting for my response.

"I think we will have plenty of time to make some fun as you put it later. Let's do this. I know I am not that great of a dancer but if I can hand feed a stingray I can at least try this and have some fun with it."

We stopped at table in front of the stage where I removed my heels and placed them along with my purse on top of it. Edward unbuttoned the cuffs of his shirt and rolled the sleeves up to his elbows along with unbuttoning another button at the top of his shirt.

_Yes he is fucking hot and all mine_, I thought to myself as I noticed a few of the women there trying unsuccessfully to be discreet in their ogling of him.

We got up on stage and the cruise instructor told us that her name is Rachel and her assistants name is Kim. They had us line up in two rows one in front of the other near the middle of the stage.

After they demonstrated the whole dance for us they then broke it down to a few steps at a time to help us learn it. Of course Edward had no problem picking up the moves almost right away. I didn't do too bad though. The moves were actually quite simple themselves but at times it was difficult to keep in time when we began putting sets of the moves together with the music.

There was one point when we all erupted in laughter as we were doing part of the dance that required us to turn to our left but the way the boat was rocking it was trying to throw us in the opposite direction. A couple of girls who had clearly had too much to drink actually stumbled over their own feet and fell when the boat shifted once again.

I nearly joined them out of my own natural clumsiness, but Edward thankfully caught me in time.

Fortunately by the time the lesson was over we had all gotten the hang of it and we were able to put the whole dance together with the music a couple of times in a row.

Once the lesson was over I grabbed my shoes and purse so we could go back to the suite.

Arriving there we got out what clothes we would wear tomorrow and anything we would need in the morning and packed everything else so that we could be ready to leave the ship in the morning.

Edward said we would have a much easier and faster exit if we took our luggage with us instead of having to fight through the crowds at the pick up point. So that was what we decided to do, both pieces had wheels so it really wouldn't be that difficult to do.

We snuggled in bed watching a little bit of some movie that was playing on the TV while we talked about what an amazing time we had on the cruise.

I felt my eyes drift close a few times, which caused Edward to turn the TV and light off so we could get some sleep.

While I laid there wrapped in Edward's arms I couldn't help my mind from once again drifting to the fact that we only had a few more days together before he left and how empty our huge bed at home was going to feel without him there next to me.

No matter how hard I tried I couldn't hold back the silent tears that ran down my face. When I sniffled softly I felt Edward's arms tighten around me and his face nuzzle into my neck. I wondered if he had already fallen asleep or if knew I was crying and was somehow trying to sooth me but yet let me have a moment to deal with my feelings.

I wasn't sure and I didn't want to say anything and wake him if he was sleeping, so I scooted as close to him as I could get and willed myself to fall asleep in the one place I would rather be than anywhere in the world. Edward's arms.

**Again I hope you all had a wonderful Thanksgiving. Review please!!!**


	19. LET IT BE ME

**Hello again, yes I know it has been less that a week since I posted the last chapter, but you guys are so awesome I couldn't wait to give this one to you. **

** I haven't done this so far but a song was recommended to me by Hope4More. She said it went perfect with this chapter and after listening to it I agreed 100%. In fact I liked it so much that I went with it for the title to this chapter. I urge you to listen to it while reading. It is called LET IT BE ME by Ray La Montagne. It's a bit on the Soul and Jazz side but it sets the mood and captures the emotions of this chapter perfectly.**

**As always Stephenie Meyer owns it all.  
**

**BPOV**

It felt as though we had just walked in the front door of our home after the cruise and it was already time to go to the airport. We had arrived home late Monday evening and it was now Thursday morning.

For the past two days Edward and I had tried to be as normal as possible but we both knew that today was weighing heavily on us.

Unfortunately, trying to _act_ normal only made it seem as though we were only going through the motions of our everyday life to avoid talking about his impending departure.

Last night I had helped him finish packing and in a moment of weakness I asked him to sleep with a shirt on so that I could sleep in it the first few nights he was gone. I was praying that his scent being infused into the shirt and pillow would help me sleep until I could somewhat adjust to being in the huge bed alone.

As I stood at the stove fixing breakfast for us, I tried not to think about how I was going to get through the next six weeks. Before the cruise, Rose and I had talked about the two of us going to visit Edward and Emmett together and I planned to talk to her soon so we could finalize all the details. Edward and I had also talked about me visiting him at least twice while he was gone.

**EPOV**

After Bella and I had breakfast together I loaded everything I was taking into Bella's car. We were going to drive to Emmett and Rose's house and then drive to the airport with them. Alice and Jasper were going to meet us there.

Bella had been very quiet all morning and I knew that she was fighting to keep her emotions under control. Even though she wasn't aware of it I knew that she had cried herself to sleep our last night on the cruise. It was killing me knowing what this was doing to her not to mention my own feelings of not wanting to leave her here.

This was the first time I was ever leaving someone behind. I didn't know how Emmett and the rest of the guys in this business did it year after year. Leaving their wives and children for weeks at a time couldn't be easy.

There were a few of the wives who traveled with their husbands to spring training. Rose had done it quite a bit before Lilly had come along. However, keeping kids in a hotel room for an extended period of time wasn't fair to them and Lilly was in kindergarten now so she needed to be home for school.

I walked into our bedroom to see if Bella was ready to go and I found her sitting on our bed clutching my pillow and crying. It tore my heart out to see her so distraught. Her whole body was shaking with her sobs as she sat on the edge of the bed holding on to the pillow as though her life depended on it.

I moved quickly to sit down next to her on the bed and I picked her up in my arms and held her as tightly as I could. I tried to sooth her with words of how much I loved her and how we would get through this together. After a few minutes she finally began to calm down.

"I,I, I'm sorry, I didn't want to fall apart like this." She quickly righted herself and brushed her shirt with her hands and dried her tears. She plastered on the best fake smile I had seen. That hurt worse then anything.

"Baby look at me please."

She sniffled loudly and then peered up at me through her tear soaked lashes.

"I know this is going to be hard sweetheart. Jesus Bella, this is killing me too. I need to know that you are going to be ok while I am gone. I can't bare the thought that you are going to be hurting like this the whole time I am gone." I said as I used my thumbs to wipe the remaining tears from her eyes.

Trying to regain her composure she forced a small smile and mumbled, "I will be ok once I adjust. I just need some time to get used to it, that's all. It's so hard right now thinking about you going."

"Are you sure baby, because I gotta tell you, right now I am so close to calling the team and telling them I'm done. I hate leaving you as it is and seeing you hurting like this, knowing I am causing you this pain and knowing that I can stay here and spare us both this turmoil, well that doesn't make it any easier."

She instantly stiffened at my declaration that I would walk away right now.

Her voice was still shaky and her hands trembled slightly as she toyed with the hem of her shirt while saying, "No Edward. I can't, no I won't let you do that. You have to go to spring training and show them how much they need you on that team. I can't let you walk away from your dream of winning a world series just because I am being a big baby. I will be fine, and waiting here for you when you return."

I took her face in my hands and I kissed her before saying. "You are not being a big baby. I know how hard this is. It's just as hard on me. I have never had to do this before. Bella you are the love of my life and I am dead serious, I would quit in a heartbeat, give it all up for you if that's what it will take to make you happy."

Easing her self up from my lap she stood and wiped at her face and cleared her throat before she said, "I'll be ok. I have been holding my emotions in ever since we got home and I just needed to let it all out. I'm fine now. I just need to go freshen up a bit and then we can go."

She then turned and walked in to the bathroom closing the door behind her. I listened for a few minutes to make sure she didn't break down again once she was in the closed confines of the bathroom. After a few minutes I only heard the sounds of her brushing her teeth and getting ready so I made my way back over to the bed to sit and wait for her.

It was easy to tell she was putting up a brave front for me, but it gave me a bit of hope that she would be able to pull it together and get through the next few weeks.

A few minutes later she came out of the bathroom looking much better than she had when she went in. The only tell-tail sign of her crying was the bit of red that remain in and on the rims of her eyes as well as a hint of puffiness. Selfishly I prayed that she didn't have another breakdown in the airport. I didn't think I'd be able to leave her if she did.

**BPOV**

I splashed some cold water on my face a couple of times in an attempt to wash away any trace of the waterfall of tears that had just been streaming down my face. After the talk that Edward and I had just had I knew I had to pull myself together until he was on that plane and on his way to Florida.

I was afraid that if I didn't, he would make good on what he said and not go. I couldn't let that happen. I refused to let that happen. I knew how hard it was for him while he was hurt and unable to play. I saw first hand the effects it had on him and I certainly was not going to allow myself to be the reason he gave up on his dream. I wouldn't be able to live with my self if I did and I couldn't bear it if he eventually came to resent me for it.

He was waiting for me when I came out of the bathroom. Getting up from where he had been waiting on the edge of the bed, he stood and wrapped his arms around me. He buried his face in my hair and took in a deep breath as though he was trying to memorize my scent. We hugged for a few moments and he then asked if I was ready to go. I nodded yes and after a few lingering kisses we walked through the house and grabbed our coats off the hooks by the door leading to the garage. After we were both settled in the car we drove to Rose and Emmett's house.

He held my hand as he drove. We were just about to their house when he said, "I have a small confession to make."

Completely confused and curious by his statement I asked, "What are you talking about?"

He let go of my hand and ran it through his hair stopping to scratch the back of his head. Then with a slight chuckle in his voice he said, "I switched Superman shirts with you."

"But w..." I started to ask him why but then it suddenly dawned on me that he needed something with my scent on it just as much as I did his and given the fact that I had slept in the superman shirt every night since we had been home it would be full of my smell.

"Well were did you put yours?" I asked with realization.

"It's under my pillow." He said as he reached over to hold my hand once again.

"Oh, ok."

When we got to their house Edward got the keys to the escalade from Emmett so that he could put his stuff in it. Rose immediately came over and gave me a big hug.

"How are you holding up?" she asked.

"I'm ok. Had a bit of a breakdown earlier but I'm fine now." I roughly chuckled.

Maybe if I kept telling myself that, it would actually happen. Just a little bit longer I kept thinking. If I could keep it together just a while longer, then I could fall apart once I was back at home.

"Well I want you to know that I am here for you. It was devastating for me the first time Emmett went and not that it's easy now, because it definitely isn't, but you do learn to cope somewhat over time."

"I really appreciate your support Rose. I don't know how you have done it all these years. But I think I will be ok."

"Bella, you are family to us and you are welcome here any time so there is no need for you to sit at home alone. I will be more than glad to let you help me with the kids and you know they both love you to death."

"I know Rose and I love them to pieces too. I promise I'll keep that in mind."

Just as our conversation ended Rose's parents showed up to stay with the kids while we went to the airport. My heart broke watching Emmett say goodbye to Lilly and Max. Max was pretty much oblivious as he was still less than a year old. But Lilly was crying and begging her daddy not to go. She didn't understand why he had to go away for six weeks just to play baseball.

When I saw the tears start to run down Emmett's cheek I had a flash forward to the future and it was Edward kneeling in front of our daughter, trying to console her as he was about to leave once again for spring training.

The image faded and I fought off the wave of tears that were threatening to spill once again as I heard Emmett's words to his baby girl.

"Lilly bear you know daddy loves you with all his heart. All the way to the moon and back right?"

She just mumbled "Un huh."

"I know your sad that I have to go away to work for a few weeks. Maybe one of the times mommy and Auntie Bella come down to visit they can bring you and your brother with them. Would that make you feel better?" he asked her.

She just nodded as her little face remained buried in Emmett's huge chest and her tiny hands clutched tightly to his shirt.

I couldn't help but wonder if this was indeed what was in store for my future with Edward. Could I handle it? Could I be strong like Rose and raise our kids while Edward was off playing baseball and how much longer would he play.

I knew his dream was to win a World Series, but would there come a time when he would want to stop trying? Maybe we could wait to have kids until he wasn't playing anymore.

These would all be things he and I would have to discuss. But not now. I couldn't give him any reason what so ever to doubt that he needed to go now. My instincts told me he needed to prove to himself just as much he needed to prove to the Cardinals that he could still do this and I had complete confidence that he would. He had been working out a lot with Emmett during the off season to get back into shape and I knew he was more than ready for this.

Once Lilly was calmed down and Emmett promised to call her every night and send her emails too, we were able to leave.

Inside that airport the guys checked in their luggage and we met Alice and Jasper by the security check point gate. It was as far as we could go with them.

We talked and joked for a few minutes, Alice even mentioning the possibility that if her doctor would allow her to that she and Jasper might even join us all for one of the weekends we went to visit the guys. She was already tired of the winter weather up her and wanted some warm air and sunshine.

We soon noticed it was time for them to go and we were all suddenly quiet.

Making things a bit easier on us all Alice broke the silence by telling Edward and Emmett that she loved them and would miss them. She then stood on her tiptoes and kissed both her brothers on the cheek before she hugged them as tightly as her small self could. Both of the guys ended up lifting her off the floor as they hugged her back.

They then did the one armed man hug thing with Jasper as he wished them both the best of luck. After one more quick hug from Alice, she and Jasper left stating that Alice had a meeting with a retail marketing rep. she had to get to.

Edward took my hand and pulled me off to the side to allow us as well as Emmett and Rose as much privacy as we could have in the middle of an airport terminal.

I looked up at him and his eyes were glazed with tears that were trying to form. I prayed to god that he didn't start crying because I knew if he did there was no way in hell I wouldn't.

I chewed the inside of my cheek in my attempt to keep it together.

Clearing his throat he said, "I think if we take this a little at a time it will be easier for us both to endure."

Not sure what he meant I asked him, "How do you mean?"

"Well," he said once again clearing his throat and pinching the bridge of his nose, which told me just how hard he was fighting his own emotions, "I was thinking that if we break this up instead of thinking about being separated for six weeks it will be easier. You and Rose are coming down in two weeks, so we really only have that amount of time until we are together again. If we look at it like two weeks instead of six it's not quite as bad. That's just a few days longer than some of the road trips I had last season."

"I do think that it will be helpful to break it up like that. Then if I come down once again a couple of weeks after that we will at that point only have two more weeks until you come home."

I leaned my head on his chest and his arms circled around me as mine did the same to him. I could hear as well as feel his heart beating in his chest. It was a sound and a feeling that I often fell asleep listening to as held me in bed. I tightened my hold on him not wanting to think about letting go but the announcement that his flight was starting to board ruined that for me.

I took a deep breath and blinked a few times forcing the tears back as I looked up at him.

He cupped his hands on both sides of my face and said, "I love you so much Bella. You. Are. My. Everything. I will be counting the days until I get to hold you in my arms again. We _will_ get through this."

"I love you too. You'll call me when you get there, right?"

"Of course I will and every day as often as I can."

Licking his lips he then leaned down to kiss me goodbye. At first it was slow and soft, much like many of the kisses we had shared before. Then suddenly something changed and the kiss became more urgent almost hungry. As it consumed us both, his right hand twisted in my hair and his other hand held my face securely to his. We poured everything we were afraid to say into that kiss.

I wasn't aware how much time had passed, but much too soon for my liking Emmett was taping Edward on the shoulder saying "We gotta go dude."

Though his eyes were still anxious, the crooked smile I loved the most flashed across his face.

"I love you Bella."

"I love you too."

We hugged each other tightly once last time and Edward kissed me quickly and whispered in my ear, "Look after my heart I've left it with you."

I reluctantly let go of him, as I reached up to rub my fingers over the necklace he had given me for Valentine's Day.

Rose and I stood together and watched them until they were about to enter the tunnel to board the plane. They both turned just before entering it and waved as they mouthed "I love you" to us. We mouthed it back and then blew kisses to them while watching as they disappeared from our sight.

Rose told me that she always hung out at the Café until their flight departed. We walked back through the terminal to the coffee shop that over looked the take off and landing runways.

Drinking a cup of coffee and drowning our sorrows in a chocolate muffin with chocolate chips in it, we talked about some of the plans for our trip to Florida in two weeks. Once we saw that their plane had taken off safely we left to head home.

Surprisingly the first few weeks had gone by relatively fast. The first few days had been hard and I was afraid to see the long distance charges on my cell phone from all the crying I did do Brook. At the end of the first week my mom came to visit me, stating that she could sense that her baby girl needed her. She was right I did.

Between her, Alice and Rose I didn't have much spare time to think about how much I was missing Edward. I found that I had become quite good at making the two words 'I'm fine' sound remarkably believable.

The days were the easiest to get through. But at night when I was all alone in our huge bed it was impossible not to think of him and inevitably cry myself to sleep. His pillow and shirt did little to comfort me after the first few days when his scent started to fade.

In an effort to pass the time and avoid any long drawn out pity parties for my self I began to immerse my self in my work. I started planning events that were in some cases months away and to look for ways to create new ones. I cleaned and rearranged my office as well as sorted out old files and client information from the overstuffed file cabinets I had long neglected.

Angela thought I was completely insane, but to me it made sense that if I overworked my self now then I would have even more free time once Edward was home. I was also up to my ears in decorating ideas that Esme had sent me for the changes I wanted to make to the house.

I wanted to replace the vanity and single sink in the master bathroom for one with double sinks so Edward and I could get ready at the same time if need be along with updating the mirror and lighting.

The kitchen appliances although they still technically functioned properly needed to be replaced and Edward wanted the French doors in the kitchen replaced as the ones currently there stuck when the weather became humid. During the summers in St. Louis, humidity was a constant factor in the weather.

The appliances were the ones that had been left in the home by the previous owner. With Edward's busy schedule and lack of cooking skills, he had opted to leave them alone for a later time and had never gotten around to replacing them. For all he lacked in normal cooking skills he made up for with his grilling abilities. That of course explained why the kitchen appliances had been left alone and he had a top of the line outdoor grill.

When I visited him and I expressed how I felt a bit strange making these changes to his home when we weren't even engaged and he was thousands of miles away, he assured me that that was just a formality and that the house was just as much mine as it was his. He then reiterated once again that I could remodel the whole damn thing if I wanted to. I reassured him that wasn't necessary.

For the past couple of weeks I had engaged in many phone conversations with Esme and we emailed each other several times with the ideas we both thought would work. I was up to my neck in the tons of things she kept sending to me.

Now it was the middle of March and it had been a slow day at work so I was looking through the latest website that Edward's mom had sent me to pick out the sinks for the bathroom. She was going to come and stay with me the last week he was gone so she could over see all the remodeling changes while I was at work. Besides decorating was her forte and she would be much better suited to deal with anything that might come up or go wrong than I would. I had come to love her almost as much as my own mother and was really excited to be spending the week with her.

That was still two weeks from now. I had less than a week left until I would be going to visit Edward again and then after that there would only be two weeks left until he was home. So in three weeks total this nightmare separation would be over.

I continued to peruse through the endless styles and variations of bathroom sinks, hoping that the 40 or so minutes left in my work day would somehow pass by faster. I must have nodded off when I was startled by my phone buzzing on my desk.

"Whatcha need Jilyan?" I asked as I tried to recover from the sleep that had overcome me. I had been sleeping a bit better lately but I had still been unusually tired over the past few days. Of course I knew that I hadn't been eating like I should either. Ever since Edward left I just didn't seem to have much of an appetite. I know I was in a funk, or slight depression but it would end in three weeks.

"Rosalie Cullen is on line three for you."

"Ok thanks."

I picked up the phone and pressed the button to answer line three. "Hey, Rose what's up?"

"Oh thank god you are still there Bella, I was afraid you had already left to go home. What took you so long to answer your phone?"

"I fell asleep at my desk. Is everything ok, you sound completely frazzled Rose."

"That's because I am frazzled Bella. I need your help. Lilly fell at school today and hurt her arm. The nurse didn't think it was serious, just a sprain, but she has been crying non stop since she got home. I can't reach Alice, she is tied up in a meeting and Jasper is with a client too, and well you know where Emmett is so _please_ tell me you can come stay with Max while I take Lilly to the urgent care center."

It was so unlike Rose to lose her cool. I could hear the panic and frustration in her voice along with Lilly and Max both crying in the background. Lilly sounded as though she was in a lot of pain and she was crying for her daddy.

"Of course Rose I will be right there. Should only take me about twenty minutes, OK? Take a deep breath and try to calm down." I was quickly shutting down my computer as I finished up talking to her.

I got to her house as fast as I could. I was shocked that I had made it without getting a speeding ticket. It wasn't everyday that I drove nearly 80mph down a 60mph highway.

As soon as I was in the front door Rose quickly handed Max off to me and rattled off all the details about when he ate last and that there were bottles already made in the fridge all I would have to do is warm them. She was going on about how long to warm it and emergency numbers and so on before I stopped her. I reminded her that Edward and I had kept the kids for an entire weekend and to go and take care of Lilly.

The poor little thing was still crying for her daddy and even though Rose had offered to call him for her that wasn't enough. She wanted him home now. Nothing Rose did satisfied her. I could see Rose's strong exterior beginning to crumble when she was unable to give her baby girl what she so desperately wanted. Looking as though she was near tears herself, she wrapped a blanket around Lilly, picked her up and left to get her arm looked at.

Max appeared to be drifting asleep so I went upstairs to the nursery to put him in his crib. No sooner that I began to walk away from the crib he started to fuss again.

I picked him back up and held him in my arms swaying back and forth to pacify him.

When he was nodding off once again I tried laying him in the crib but once again he proceeded to fuss.

"Ok little guy lets go down stairs and sit in the rocking chair with Auntie Bella."

I grabbed his blanket out of the crib and carried him down the stairs to the living room.

Picking up the remote off of the coffee table I pushed the button to turn the TV on before getting comfortable in the rocking chair.

As I started to rock him back and forth in the chair I began feeling tired too.

I gazed at his angelic face and whispered, "Hey little guy think you could rock Auntie Bella for a while." I giggled softly as he smiled in his sleep totally oblivious to my crazy rantings.

Thinking that maybe I was tired due to not eating much all day I carried Max to the kitchen to see if there was anything I could manage to eat with one hand.

There wasn't much that appealed to me so I grabbed and apple and a cheese stick. I held the cheese stick with my teeth as I got a bottle of water out of the fridge as well. Closing the refrigerator door with my foot I held the apple in the hand of the arm that was holding Max and the bottle of water in the other and made my way back into the living room.

I sat down on the couch and ate the cheese stick and apple. After taking a long drink of the water my cell phone rang in my pocket. I set the bottle of water on the coffee table and dug into my pocket for the phone. I saw it was Rose and answered it.

"Hi Rose, how is Lilly?"

"Geez Bella...I think I am at this place on the worst night possible."

"Why do you say that" I asked her.

"They are ungodly busy. We have been registered, and they did an initial exam, but the doctor wants an x-ray of her arm and right now radiology is backed up. So we have to sit and wait."

"Oh poor Lilly, can't they at least give her something to help with the pain?"

"Yeah they gave her some children's pain medicine but it doesn't seem to be helping her much. How is Max? I can't tell you how much I appreciate you staying with him for me. I have no clue when we are going to be home."

"Don't worry about it ok. I will stay all night if you need me too. You just worry about Lilly. Me and the little guy will be just fine."

I could hear in her voice that she was about to come unglued. This couldn't be easy for her at all.

"Thanks Bella you're the best."

I watched TV for a while and when my eyes began getting heavy I didn't fight it. I pulled the quilt off the back of the couch and threw it over Max and myself and fell asleep.

I woke up a short time later to the sound of my cell phone once again ringing.

It was Edward this time. I filled him in on what was going on here and he said that as soon as Emmett was out of the shower he'd let him know about Lilly. He told me how things seemed to be going very well and that he was playing better than he had in quite a while. He avoided answering me when I asked if he had gotten any word from the team as to who the starting center fielder would be. I assumed he just didn't want to talk about it so I didn't push him on the subject.

We talked about the appliances I had picked out and about what was going to get done in the bathroom. I told him how much I was looking forward to seeing him this weekend and how much I missed him. We then said our I love you's to each other and he was gone for his turn in the shower, saying he would call again in a little while after he got something to eat.

Max started to stir so I moved back to the rocking chair. As I sat their rocking him and stroking his hair to sooth him back to sleep I began to envision my life home alone with my and Edward's children having to go through the exact thing that Rose is right now. Could I handle this if I were the one in Rose's shoes. Sure I was here now taking care of little Max. However, what if I was the one at the urgent care center or hospital with a screaming, crying five year old who wanted her daddy and there was no way to give it to her. Would I be able to hold it together in that kind of situation? I was unsure if I could.

My arm had begun to hurt from holding Max so long. I carried him upstairs and this time he stayed asleep as I tucked him into his crib. As I stood there watching him sleep my cell phone rang and it was Edward again. He told me how when Emmett was talking to Rose he could hear Lilly crying in the background. We only talked for a few minutes before he had to go.

I was suddenly overcome by a sense of fear and uncertainty about my future. I felt a bit light headed and sat down on the day bed in the nursery. For what ever reason I couldn't help it any longer and I burst into tears. I cried and cried until I eventually cried myself to sleep.

Sometime later I felt my shoulder being shaken. It was Rose. I followed her downstairs. On the way down she told me how Lilly's arm was broken and she had a bright purple cast on it with pink hearts.

We sat down on the couch and she turned the TV on. Next thing I knew she was exclaiming, "Jesus Bella look at you."

"What do you mean?" I asked her.

"You're a mess."

"I'm fine Rose. I'm just tired is all."

"Bella the whole time Edward has been gone you keep saying I'm fine, I'm fine over and over again. Neither Alice nor my self have seen you since we got home from Florida. If you tell me one more time that you are fine when you clearly are not I am going to strangle you with my own bare hands."

I opened my mouth to say just that out of the habit I had developed, but she gave me an evil glare that told me I better not even try and that was all it took for me to fall to pieces.

"Oh god Rose," I sobbed, "I feel so lost without him. I feel like my whole body physically aches with the need to see him, feel him, touch him and to smell him. The past few days have been the worst. I am tired constantly and I can hardly eat."

I let it all out as she held me and I cried in her arms like a baby. I felt horrible dumping this all on her after the night she had just gone through but now that it was all spilling out I didn't know how to stop it. I told her how the ache I felt wasn't like someone who had had their heart broken, that it was more like part of me was missing. The only way I could explain it to her was like I wasn't complete, half of me was gone. I told her about my fears of not being able to handle raising kids alone as much as she does.

Still sobbing I told her that it made me wonder about the connection they said identical twins had. How I once heard that they often knew when the other one needed them. That one could sense the feelings of the other and that the connection that Edward and I shared felt like that quite often. About how he was now thousands of miles way and I knew he would be back in a few weeks, but I just didn't know how I was going to function until then.

Rose rubbed my back and held me as she told me how she understood exactly how I felt, that she and Emmett shared a very similar bond. That that is how it is when you find your soul mate. She said that the raising kids alone issue was something that Edward and I needed to talk about. That when I saw him in a few days it would be the perfect time. I knew she was right.

When we heard Max start to wake up for a feeding, Rose told me that there was no way I was driving home as upset as I was. I was too tired to argue with her so I got a bottle of water out of the fridge and went up to the guest room. It didn't take long for me to fall asleep.

**EPOV**

I had just received word today from the Cardinals that the starting position was mine. Funny thing was that I wasn't so sure I wanted it anymore. I should have been thrilled and elated, relieved and so many other things, but that didn't come anywhere near the spectrum of feelings I was experiencing.

Listening to Emmett on the phone with Rose and Lilly tonight was only adding to the thoughts of quitting that I was already having. I could see how much agony it was causing Emmett not to be there for Lilly. I had heard her crying for him through the phone.

When he got off the phone with Rose, I told him what I was considering.

We talked for quite a while. He seemed shocked but said that he had noticed a change in me over the past couple of days. After we talked for a while longer he said that he would back me in what ever choice I made, but he encouraged me to make sure I was 100% certain. That once I walked away; going back would be damn near impossible. I told him that I would make sure I had no doubts before I did anything.

**BPOV**

I had been a mess all week. Ever since Monday night at Rose's I couldn't seem to pull myself out of the funk I was in. It was now Thursday afternoon and I was flying out tomorrow afternoon to spend the weekend with Edward.

Feeling tired and fighting a headache I let Angela know that I was taking the rest the afternoon off. It was only a couple of hours so not really a big deal.

When I got home I finished packing and placed the small suitcase in the hall near the front door. I then took a long hot shower and went to bed hoping that it would help my headache go away.

The next morning I woke up to the phone ringing. I was surprised when the caller ID showed it was Edward. He was usually at practice this time of day. I was beyond stunned when he told me to cancel my flight. That he would be coming home either later today or tomorrow. He wouldn't go into details, but said he would call me later in the day to let me know what his flight plans were.

Without him giving me any specific details I assumed that the worst had happened and the Cardinals let him go. That they had chosen that young punk, Jacob Black to be the starting center fielder.

I called Rose to let her know that if she still wanted me to watch Max while she took Lilly back to the doctor I could. Before my flight plans had interfered but now that wasn't an issue.

Apparently Lilly's arm had been itching profusely and they were afraid that maybe she was having an allergic reaction to something in the cast.

When I got to Rose's she was on the phone with Emmett. I found this strange for the same reason I was shocked that Edward had called me this morning. They were usually practicing.

After Rose hung up the phone we got to talking about Lilly and then the conversation shifted to Edward and why he was coming home. I told her that he hadn't told me anything, but said that he would explain when he got here. I then let her know why I thought he was coming home.

I could see immediately that something was bugging her. She finally told me that she had promised not to say anything, but she felt I had a right to know. What she told me shocked more than Edward's phone call had this morning. She told me why Edward was coming home. My worst fears were coming true...

**Hmm, just what is it she fears? **


	20. WHAT HURTS THE MOST

**I own nothing relating to Twilight or the Cardinals. But I do own Sox the cat. **

** Eternal hugs and thank yous go out to Hope4More and CydrynaMarie for all you did to help with this chapter. They both have awesome stories that you should check out.**

_What hurts the most  
Was being so close  
And having so much to say  
And watching you walk away  
And never knowing  
What could have been  
And not seeing that loving you  
Is what I was tryin' to do_

_WHAT HURTS THE MOST by Rascal Flats_

**EPOV**

The past four weeks had been extremely daunting and eye opening all at the same time. If someone had told me four weeks ago when I arrived at spring training that I would be doing what I had just done I would have thought them to be utterly insane.

When I got here I was well rested after having a longer off season than most of the guys and I was more than eager to get back to playing baseball. I had spent countless hours working out with Emmett so that I could be in the best physical shape possible. I was ready for this, I couldn't wait. Everything in my world was right. Bella and I had just had an amazing 2 weeks together and I was ready to prove to the Cardinals and that arrogant jackass Jacob Black that I could still do this.

After a few days working out and practicing together, the team settled into a routine and we all started to click together once again like a fine-oiled machine. I was playing better than I had in a long time.

It was about 3 weeks into training that the Cardinals came to me and let me know that the starting position was mine. I had played just as well if not better than Black had and the team owners wanted my veteran presence on the team to help guide the younger guys and keep them focused. Sure Black was a few steps faster than I was in the outfield, but I more than made up for that in experience and being able to read where the ball would go.

What I didn't count on though was how I would feel when the team gave me the news of wanting me to stay. I'm not sure exactly what I was expecting it to feel like, but I was definitely thinking it would be better than it was.

Instead of having a sense of relief and happiness, I was almost overcome with a sense of unease and regret.

For the next few days, as I continued to go through the motions of spring training, I began to really look at why I was here. Was I here because this is what I really wanted, or was it about proving that I still could do this when they said I couldn't? The more I thought about it and the more I paid attention to everyone around me I realized that I had made a tremendous mistake. Even with that realization hitting me, I would have never been able to come to that conclusion if I hadn't been here actually going through the routine of playing again.

Having already talked to him about this a bit Monday night I decide to go find Emmett and see if he could once again shed some light on the situation for me. I found him at his locker getting ready to head to the shower.

"Hey man you got a minute?" I asked as I leaned against the locker next to his.

"Sure bro what's up? You look like someone stole your puppy."

"I need you to be serious for a minute Emmett." I was a lot more gruff with him than I had meant to be.

"Wow dude you're in a fine mood today. What crawled up your ass?"

Not wanting to prolong this any longer I just blurted it out to him.

"I've made a huge mistake Em."

His brows furrowed as he stared at me. "Mistake, what do you mean?"

I started by asking him if he remembered our conversation Monday night. He said that he did. I explained to him how I didn't feel like I fit in anymore. I didn't have that sense of belonging that I used to. I felt out of place and I didn't have the drive or the desire to play like I thought I would.

I asked him if he was aware that I had been told Monday that the spot was mine. He said he had heard whispers of it but nothing from anyone he could trust. I told him how once they had told me the spot was mine, the thrill of being here vanished almost instantly. That I felt as though it was the whole idea of proving my self to the team rather than having my heart in it.

"Edward, look, if you think you can't hold up against these younger guys, you're wrong. Have you been paying attention to how well you are hitting the ball right now? You crushed a couple of them today at batting practice. I think you hit them so far, they must still be waiting to come back down."

You would never find someone more loyal than Emmett. If he believed in you and believed that you could do something he would fight for you till the end. And I loved him for it. He really was the best brother a guy could have.

"Being able to play isn't the issue Emmett. I know I can still play. I have proven that to myself and everyone else over the past 4 weeks. But what I am saying is that I don't think I _want_ to play anymore. I, for whatever reason think I just needed to prove to myself and everyone that I could. However, if I can't go into it knowing with 100% certainty that I have my whole heart in it; then I think its time to hang up the cleats."

"Damn Ed, you really are serious about this aren't you?" he was stunned as he looked up at me from where he sat perched on the bench in front of his locker.

"Yes I am." I said matter-of-factly.

"Geez man, I knew you'd probably retire before I was done playing, but I never realized that it be like this. I thought you'd go out in a blaze of glory after a big World Series win."

"You know Emmett there was a time not to long ago that I had the same vision. But I just don't see it any more. I have spent so much of my life dedicated to this sport and everything that goes with being a professional ball player. For so long my life has been baseball and everything has revolved around it. But it's not the life I want anymore."

"Hey Edward, can I ask you something and you promise you won't hit me?"

"What are you gonna tell me that I am a quitter, an idiot?" I huffed in response.

"Naw man not at all."

"Then why would I hit you? Ask me the damn question." I was getting slightly irritated.

"Are you quitting because of Bella? Don't get me wrong, I love her to death, like a little sister and I hope you make her an official part of the family one day. Hell you already live together, you just need to make an honest woman out of her now," he smirked before he finished with, "But I just can't seem to help asking you this, cuz when you first mentioned anything about this back on Monday you had just gotten off the phone with her."

I couldn't blame him for asking me that. Anyone who knew me and was looking for a reason for my change of heart would ask me this. Bella was the biggest change in my life, the best change. She had me living in a world that didn't just include Edward Cullen...ball player, but Edward Cullen the man, the lover and so much more.

"I can understand why you would ask me that Emmett, but no, she is not the _main_ reason. I would be lying if I said that wanting to be with her isn't part of my decision in some way. But she herself has not in any way influenced my decision. In fact, if I know Bella, I think she might ask me the same question. I do know that since I have been with her I feel like for the first time in a very long time that I am living. I am not just going through the motions and getting by day by day. You have had the best of both worlds your whole career Emmett. Rose has always been there for you to go home to. You've got it all. I admire the way the two of you have made this crazy life work. But it's not what I want anymore."

I went on to tell him, how I felt that he had been blessed to have it all at once. That I wanted to get married and have kids and I wanted to be there with them and my wife. I told him that I meant no disrespect by it, but when I had kids I didn't want my wife to have to go through what Rose did with Lilly Monday night. I had lived the life of a professional ball player for the last 10 years of my life. Hell longer than that if you count all the time spent playing in little league, high school, and college. I was ready to move on to the next phase. Baseball had always been what I lived for and now I wanted to live for me.

Emmett stood up and patted me on the shoulder.

"So this is it then?" he asked while playfully shoving me into the wall of lockers.

"Yeah Em it is." I felt relief just in saying it.

"If you had said all of this to me Monday night I would have known then that you were done. But that doesn't matter now. You know what? You deserve to have it all Edward. And if having Bella and a life, heck a family with her will make you happy. You know I am the first in line to support you 100%. I know none of this means shit if I don't have Rose and the kids by me. Yes we have times when it really sucks for us to be apart. Monday was one of those times and if Rose came to me tomorrow and said she had had enough, well then I'd be right behind you out that door." He stated as he gestured around the locker room and pointed to the door.

"So I get it. It doesn't mean I won't miss having you around, cause I will. But I want you to go live your life, be happy, get married and have babies, of course the first born needs to be named after me." He laughed loudly as he hit me in the shoulder.

All I could do was snort at that idea.

We stared at each other for a moment, both lost in our own thoughts. I was brought out of them by a quick hug and I swear he wiped a tear and cleared his throat...but neither of us acknowledged it.

Emmett moved us pass the sappy shit by asking, "Have you told the big wigs yet?"

"Nope, that is where I'm headed next." I replied with a shake of my head.

I knew they'd probably be pissed. They might feel like I wasted their time by even coming here to spring training. I did however know there was a certain dog that would be doing back flips when he got the word I was gone. I was beyond caring anymore. Jacob Black would no longer be thorn in my side.

I threw the rest of my personal belongings from my locker into my duffle bag and left to go talk to the powers that be in the front office.

I was just about out the locker room door when I heard Emmett holler my name.

"Hey Edward!" I stopped and turned around as he came running up to me.

"Yeah?"

"You gonna fly out tonight or in the morning?"

"If there is a flight out tonight, I am going to try and be on it why?"

"Well then I'll be back at our room waiting for ya when you come to get your stuff."

"Ok, I'll see you back there then in a bit."

"Ok man good luck." We gave each other a quick pat on the back and I was out the door. I stopped to make a quick call to Bella to let her know I was coming home either tonight or tomorrow morning and that she should call the airline and cancel her flight. She was supposed to be coming to visit this weekend. I didn't give her any details, but told her I would explain when I got there. Once I was done talking with her I was on my way to the front office.

I spent about an hour talking with the General Manager and Manager and owner of the team. I explained to them everything just as I had to Emmett. To my surprise they weren't pissed. They were disappointed, but completely understood why I was making this choice. They wished me well and sent me on my way.

When I got back to the hotel suite that Emmett and I had been sharing, he was on the phone with Rose.

"You tell her Emmett." I asked him. I didn't want her to say anything to Bella before I got a chance to. He nodded his head yes to answer me.

"Ask her not to say anything to Bella. I want to be the one to do it. OK?"

He quickly relayed my request to Rose and gave me her response.

"She says no problem and that she is sure Bella will say yes."

"Say yes, what are you talking about?" I was confused.

"You are going to propose aren't you?"

"Am I that transparent?" I chuckled at the thought.

"Yeah bro you are. You got the ring already?"

"Sure do; got it right before Christmas."

Snorting into the phone he said, "You've had it that long and you didn't ask her?"

"Nope."

"Why the fuck not."

"It just didn't feel right at the time. I knew I would ask her one day and when I saw the ring I knew it was the one for her. But the time wasn't right. Now it is."

We said our goodbyes and I loaded my shit into the rental car I had and drove myself to the airport.

Once in the airport I returned the car and got checked in for my flight. I had about an hour to kill before it was time to board the plane so I grabbed a newspaper, found some place to sit comfortably and called Bella.

She answered the phone on the third ring. "Edward?"

"Hey baby, what are you doing?" I knew she would be waiting to hear from me this time.

"I'm just taking care of some things around the house. Are you going to tell me what the hell is going on Edward?"

Something was off in the tone of her voice. I couldn't quite pinpoint what it was, but I knew something was up.

"Look baby I promise to tell you everything once I get home. I am at the airport now so I will be home tonight."

"Edward did you get hurt, what are you not telling me?" I could hear the increasing frustration in her voice.

"No love, I promise I am not hurt, I am just fine." I laughed.

"Don't you laugh at me Edward Cullen just because I worry that you are hurt. So if you aren't hurt then why are you on your way home right now?" Frustration was quickly turning to anger. She was like a wet kitten when she got pissed.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have laughed at you. I love you."

"I love you too. Now are you gonna tell me what's going on or are you going to keep me guessing all night?" She was still in wet kitten mode.

"Yes Bella I will tell you, but not now. We have a lot to talk about. I have made some very serious decisions, but I am not going to discuss them over the phone. I promise to tell you everything the second I get home."

"You aren't supposed to be home for two more weeks. What's wrong Edward? Oh no, did they release you?" the concern was apparent in her voice.

"No baby, they didn't release me. Well not technically. I really don't want to talk to you about this on the phone. I told you I've made some decisions about my future. After we talk about those decisions I have a very important question I need to ask you. Nothing is wrong. I promise. In fact I think everything is going to be perfect. Please just be patient until I get there and I will explain it all. Don't worry that pretty little head of yours. I will be home in a few hours and we will talk then. OK?"

"Ok if you are sure everything is alright." She still sounded a bit hesitant to believe me.

"I promise. Now they are calling for my plane. I have to go. I love you Bella more than anything."

"I love you too Edward. I'll be waiting for you to get here." I could hear what sounded like longing in her voice. I knew she must be missing me as much as I was her.

I closed my phone and after shoving it into my pocket I got in line with the rest of the boarding passengers.

As I made my way to my seat I was grateful that the first class area was almost empty. That meant the stewardesses wouldn't be around much and I would be left alone with my thoughts.

When the stewardess made her first pass by me I asked for a bottle of water and a pillow. I put the pillow behind my head and my ipod earbuds in my ears. Staring out the window as the plane took off I let my thoughts wander to everything that had taken place today.

It had been hard to say goodbye to a few of the guys. Emmett included. I had been playing ball with some of them for a while now. I was very grateful that they all understood why I felt now was the time for me to go. I was glad I had avoided Jake as I might have punched him in the fucking mouth had he said the wrong thing to me.

My thoughts shifted to Bella. I closed my eyes and began to envision the future I wanted to have with her. Proposing to her, our wedding, kids, everything. I wanted it all with her.

**BPOV**

I had tried as hard as I could to get him to tell me what was going on. I prayed that he would tell me anything but what Rose had said to me. If he had said that the team had released him it would be entirely different. But he didn't, in fact he said that was not the case at all. That led me to believe that everything Rose had said must be true. It was not that I thought she was lying to me. I knew she wouldn't do that. I was simply hoping that maybe she misunderstood what Emmett had said to her.

I started to panic. He was doing exactly what I didn't want him to do. What I had feared ever since the day he left for spring training and he told me he would walk way in a heart beat for me. But why now? He only had two weeks left. Did something happen at camp that Emmett hadn't mentioned to Rose, did the team not agree to all of his terms?

Whatever it was I couldn't help but feel that if I weren't in the picture he would somehow stay and make it work.

Confusion was overtaking me. My thoughts were all over the place. I could barely even think logically. I had a battle between my head and my heart going on inside me. My head was telling me you can't let him make this sacrifice. Not for you. He needs to do what he loves and that is playing baseball. He will eventually hate you if you let him give this up because of you.

My heart however was excited at the thought of him being home all the time. No more road trips, no more spring training, no more sleeping alone in our bed and no more worries about the possibility of raising any kids we might have on my own.

I didn't know what to do and I didn't have much time to figure it out. The flight from where he was in Florida was only about two and a half hours to St. Louis.

Suddenly I knew what I had to do. It was the only solution I could think of to save him from regret later on. I made a few phone calls. Now I just had to hope I could pull this off in time.

EPOV

I jumped, startled not realizing where I was. I was extremely disoriented. I suddenly felt someone shaking me as I looked around trying to gain my bearings and compose myself.

"Sir, sir, you need to fasten your seat belt. The plane will be landing soon." I was quickly jolted back to reality as I noticed the airline stewardess standing over me pointing at the sign in the front of the cabin telling me to fasten my seat belt.

Realizing where I was I reached down and buckled the belt. Out of nowhere it hit me, I was still on the plane. The plane, yes I was still on the fucking plane. I must have fallen asleep while I was thinking about Bella and our future together. I couldn't wait for it to land to get home to Bella and start the next chapter of our lives together.

Once the plane landed it didn't take long for us all to exit it. I made my way to the luggage carousel and waited for mine to be unloaded from the plane.

After I got my luggage, I hurried to the area where I could wave down a taxi. They were usually pretty abundant at the airport and I found an available one within a few minutes. I helped him put my luggage in the trunk and quickly got in telling him where to take me.

I was going home, to my home that I shared with Bella. Our home.

The drive from the airport seemed to take forever. The taxi driver pulled into the drive way and helped me take my luggage to the front door. I paid him his fair as well as a well deserved tip.

I opened the front door and carried my luggage in leaving it sit in the hallway.

The first thing I noticed was how quiet the house was. Maybe she had fallen asleep waiting for me I thought.

But then I noticed a small suitcase sitting in the hall way. It was probably the one she was planning to bring with her on her visit this weekend. We had both been looking forward to it. Only now I hoped what I had planned would be much better.

I realized I still had my carry on bag on my shoulder so set it down and walked into the kitchen. I immediately saw Bella standing at the patio doors. Her back was facing me as I attempted to sneak up behind her. She must have heard me as she turned around quickly and gasped in surprise.

Something was wrong I could see it on her face and in her eyes; they were full of tears just waiting to spill over in a moments notice.

Taking in a deep breath she mumbled, "You weren't suppose to be here yet, not until I was gone."

I was stunned. I couldn't for the life of me figure out what she was talking about. I walked the rest of the way to her and tried to pull her into my arms, but she pulled away form me.

"Bella, honey what are you talking about. What did you mean _gone _before I got here?"

She took a deep breath and turned, staring out the window once again she said, "I know what you've done. I talked to Rosalie. She told me everything. I can't let you do this Edward. I went over there this morning to watch Max for her after I talked to you the first time. I told her that I thought you had been cut from the team, that they didn't sign you for some stupid reason. She cleared that misconception up for me real quick. I won't let you do this because of me."

"Do what Bella?"

I wasn't for sure what Rose had told her, but what ever it was, Bella must be thinking that I was doing this solely because of her. She had to be feeling responsible for my quitting the team. It was the only thing that came close to making sense. I had to find out what Rose had said to her. Some how I had to make her understand, this was something I needed to do for me, not because of her.

I was also now pissed at Rosalie. She had promised Emmett that she wouldn't say anything to Bella. This mess could have been avoided altogether if she had kept her mouth shut and let me come home and explain things to Bella the way I had planned to.

"Bella please, we need to talk about this." I begged her.

I noticed she was holding something in her hand. It looked like a letter of some sort.

She lifted her hand and barely even making eye contact with me, she held the letter out and said, "Here, I can't say the words."

She could barely get out what she was saying without choking back the sobs that were threatening to escape from her. I noticed her hand was shaking like a leaf in a storm as I took the letter from her. I tried to reach for her hand, but she quickly jerked it back and wrapped both of her arms around herself.

"What is this Bella?" I didn't like this. I had a very bad feeling gnawing at me in the pit of my stomach.

"Please just read it." She whispered, her voice was raspy and I barely heard her utter the words.

Opening up the letter I began to read it.

_My Dearest Edward, my love,_

_I don't know how I am going to find the strength to do this, but I know that I must. I love you too much to let you make such a tremendous life altering sacrifice just to be with me. _

_It is for this reason that I have to go. I need for you to know that I have loved you like I have loved no other. I never knew what real true love was until I met you. _

_You have been the sun, the moon, and the stars, everything to me for a long time now. My world has revolved around you and the love that we have shared over the past several months. It will always be cherished and remembered. _

_This has been the most wonderful months of my life and because of that it is extremely painful for me to leave you now. _

_I know that this might cause you to hate me, and I know that this is hurting you as much as it is hurting me. I can only hope that one day when you win that World Series Ring you think of me as you put it on and you think of the love that we once had. _

_I have to go now and be strong for us both. Please remember that I will always love you. There will never be anyone else to hold my heart. It has always been yours since the day I met you. _

_Please take care of yourself. I love you Superman._

_All my love, now and forever, Bella_

I looked up at her. It was as if time was standing still. We stood there staring at one another, neither one of us speaking. The room was so silent that I swear I could hear her eyes blinking.

"Bella, please say something." I practically begged, our already intense gaze intensifying, making my heart hammer out of my chest.

She stood there silent. I could see the tears brimming in her eyes. I reached for her hand, but she pulled away, the gesture caused my heart to sink and my own tears threaten to brim in my eyes. I swallowed hard, trying to suppress the lump that was rising fast.

"I can't Edward, I just can't." she whispered softly and finally broke our stare.

She turned, my heart literally breaking, as she took those steps.

"Don't!" I screamed, scaring myself. She stopped but didn't turn around.

I strode over to her and took a hold of her elbow forcing her to face me. Even though her body was towards me, her head was down. I reached for her chin and lifted her face to meet her tear filled eyes with mine. Cupping her cheeks with my hands, I brought my lips to hers. I was determined to show her that I meant what I said, that this was what I wanted.

She tried to fight it at first, but I wouldn't allow it. I kissed her lips while my thumbs caressed the apple of her cheeks.

She melted a little and reached in front of us, fisting my shirt in her hands. I wrapped my arms around her waist and pulled her closer to me, our kiss deepening. She let go of my shirt and put her palms against my chest. I sighed in content as she was finally giving in.

I continued to kiss her and massage my tongue with hers, loving the taste of her strawberry gum. I just couldn't get enough. My heart was finally coming back, from that split second it was gone, when I thought she was leaving.

I slowed down my kiss till it was a few chaste kisses. Her eyes were still closed, she took a breath and let it out then, did the one thing that I never expected.

She pushed against my chest and whispered, "Let me go Edward. It's best for both of us. Let's stop pretending."

I nearly choked on my heart that had jumped to my throat when she spoke.

She gave me one last kiss on the cheek then whispered, "Just let me go." And turned around and walked out the door.

I heard her car door slam and then her peeling out. I looked around my now empty house, never in my life have I ever felt more alone than I did at this moment.

I felt the anger boil in my blood, I cursed my career and picked up the glove that was sitting on my kitchen table and threw it against a picture on the wall, shattering it to pieces.

I fell to the floor, as the world around me started to crumble. How was I going to live now that she was gone? My house once felt cold and lonely, then she walked into it and helped make it a home and now with her gone, it was back to the cold lonely house.

How could I live here, now, alone? I wouldn't be able to, not after Bella walked into my life and left her foot prints on my heart.

I sucked in a harsh breath and realized I had just lost the two greatest loves of my life, baseball and _Bella._

**Review please, even if you hate me right now. We all knew that this had to happen sooner or later. **


	21. Used To Have It all Figured Out

**Happy Saturday everyone. Lately a lot of new alerts and favorites have been added for this story and I want to thank all of you. I haven't forgot those of you who have been here from the get go and who review every chapter. You guys are the best and are what keeps me going! **

**Thank you to Hope4More who can always finish my thoughts when I can't and a special thanks to My Bella for her help as well. Both have awesome stories that I know you would love!**

**Of course I don't own anything related to Twilight it's character's or the St. Louis Cardinals.**

_I look around me,  
And I want you to be there  
'Cause I miss the things that we shared.  
Look around you.  
It's empty, and you're sad  
'Cause you miss the love that we had._

_You used to talk to me like  
I was the only one around,  
The only one around._

_We used to have this figured out;  
We used to breathe without a doubt.  
When nights were clear, you were the first star that I'd see.  
We used to have this under control.  
We never thought.  
We used to know.  
At least there's you, and at least there's me.  
Can we get this back?  
Can we get this back to how it used to be? Yeah.  
To how it used to be.  
To how it used to be, yeah.  
To how it used to be. _

_Used To by Chris Daughtry_

BPOV

_What have I done?_ Those words along with the sound of Edward's voice pleading with me to talk to him and to stay, kept ringing in my head. The feel and taste of our last kiss on my lips and the hurt I'd seen in his eyes as I looked into them for the final time…I never imagined that he'd try and stop me. It had been so hard to walk away after that; I hated myself for hurting him like this.

For the past three days I have sat holed up in Brook's guest bedroom crying and missing Edward. My cell phone and laptop were now full of messages from Alice and Angela. Alice must have seen or talked to Edward by now, as most of the messages were from her; only a few were from Angela. However, one person's messages were painfully absent. I thought to myself, _Get real Bella, you just walked out on him and broke his heart. Did you really expect to hear from him now after what you've done? Why would he want anything to do with you ever again?_

Even though I had called Angela before I'd left and told her I was taking an emergency leave of absence, I hadn't told her where I was going or even how long I would be gone. Because of this, I responded to one of her emails, letting her know that I was ok. I also let her know my parents knew where I was incase of an emergency and that I would try to let her know soon when I would be back.

Brook had insisted on calling my parents, but I made her promise not to tell anyone else until I was ready to deal with and face what I had done. I also asked her to tell them not to let anyone know where I was. I knew I was acting like a coward, but I couldn't find it in me to care right now. All I could think of was how much he must hate me now … it hurt to even say his name in my head.

I wished the gaping hole that had once been my heart would just swallow me and put me out of my misery. I couldn't eat most of the time without becoming nauseous, sometimes even vomiting, and sleep often overcame me no matter if I tried to fight it or not. I figured I now had some flu bug on top of everything else I was dealing with.

I deserved it though. After what I had done to Edward, I deserved every horrible emotion I was feeling and anything else that came my way. I only took comfort in the hope that since I hadn't heard at all from Edward that he had high tailed-it back to Florida and was busy playing baseball like he should be. The season would be starting soon – at least then I could see him without him knowing it.

On day five, Brook finally forced me to get out of bed and shower. She said I was welcome to stay as long as I needed to, but only if I started taking care of myself and functioning. She had made it a point to tell me that I had put myself in this position so I should stop wallowing in self pity and either accept what I had done or do something to fix it. That's Brook; she never was one to dance around anything. If she had something to say, she came right out with it. Of course she was right. I had done this to myself and sooner or later, I would have to face it and him.

Over the next few days, I tried to enjoy my time with her, though it was difficult to not think about how much I missed Edward.

I had been there over a week when we went shopping for some things she still needed for the twins. Every single time I would see something that I wanted to buy for Max or Lilly, I would feel a cramp in my heart, adding to the pain already there. It also made me think of Alice knowing that and how I probably would never get to see her and Jasper's baby.

Shopping with Brook for baby stuff also made me painfully aware of the magnitude of what I had done. Not only had I run away from Edward, but I also had run away from my future with him, Alice, the family I had grown to think of myself as belonging to.

All the things Edward and I had talked about for our future...getting married, the honeymoon on Grand Cayman Island, having babies. None of that would happen now. He had told me on the last day of our cruise that he would propose to me…all of that was gone.

I suddenly stopped, unable to move. The significance of it all crashed down on me, leaving my feet feeling like they were made of lead. I could feel my heart pounding in my chest and my breathing was coming in fast little spurts and jerks. A wave of dizziness overcame me and my head started to spin from the weight and force of it all. Adding to my discomfort was the sudden feeling of baking in my skin; I reached a hand up to wipe away the beads of sweat that had suddenly popped out on my forehead. I managed to get Brook's name past the lips that were turning numb as I reached a shaky hand out toward her … Blackness enveloped me before I could touch her.

Brook POV

Finally she was waking up. She had damn near taken us both down when she fainted.

"Jesus, Bella, you scared the shit out of me. You trying make me go into labor?"

"Huh, what?" she asked in her dazed stupor.

I could see her looking around, taking in her surroundings. She rubbed at her eyes, probably trying to get her bearings back, but I could tell she was still a bit out of it.

"Brook...why am I in the hospital, what happened?"

"You don't remember?" With her state of confusion, I was beginning to wonder if she had hit her head when she hit the floor.

"Um no, I remember I was looking at the baby clothes and I started to think about…oh God, not again."

Her breathing increased and she started to look like she was going to pass out again.

I smoothed her hair and held her hand while speaking softly, "Bella, come on you need to calm down. Take a couple deep breaths. If you don't, you're gonna hyperventilate and pass out again."

She listened and she was able to settle herself down.

"Can you tell me what has gotten you all worked up? Were you thinking about Edward?"

"Geez Brook, I wish it were that simple, but that doesn't even begin to cover it. I was thinking about Edward, Alice, his whole family… and how much of an idiot I am and how I have fucked things up and all that I have lost now. I'm just so afraid if he quits because of me that he'll resent me later and I couldn't handle that."

She was crying again and my heart broke for her. But even so I wanted to kick her in the ass for this. A small part of me understood how she felt. I would never want Cam to feel like he was in a position where he had to give up hockey for me. I had a gut feeling that there was a lot more to the story than what Bella had told me, but because she ran off so fast and didn't even give Edward a chance to get a word in, she couldn't have any idea what was really behind his decision.

I was hoping that maybe if I was a little tough on her that she would see what she had done and ultimately go home to put her relationship with Edward back together.

All my instincts were telling me there was a lot more to Edward's choice to walk a way from baseball than what Bella thought there was. Both times I'd seen him, the intensity he felt for the game was pretty clear. Baseball to him was like hockey to Cam; he lived and breathed his sport. Between watching Edward play and listening to him talk about the game, I was certain he hadn't made his decision lightly and I doubted he had made it without giving it a lot of thought.

When I talked to Cam about it, he agreed with me completely. He said that he would be positively stunned if Edward had quit _just_ to be home with Bella. While she was sure to be a part of it, Cam was positive there was more. He also said that Bella was only hurting herself and Edward by not having the whole story.

One other thing I was certain of is that even if Bella had put herself in this mess, she was hurting just as bad as Edward is. There was no doubt in my mind that she still loved with all of her heart.

I had just gotten myself ready to share my thoughts with her and get her to call Edward when the doctor came in.

When Bella was first brought in, the doctor had blood drawn to run some tests. They said it could be something as simple as she overheated in the mall, or that maybe her blood sugar had dropped too low since she wasn't keeping much down and dehydration could play a part in it. It could be serious as well.

The doctor wanted to talk to her about the results so I excused myself and told Bella I was going to call Cam and give him an update on what was going on.

Once I was finished talking to Cam, I noticed the doctor walking out of Bella's room.

I opened the door and was shocked when I found Bella curled in a ball holding onto herself, while crying once again. I instantly thought they had found something wrong with her when they ran tests.

I sat down next to her on the bed and gently ran my hand through her hair.

"Bella honey, what's wrong, did they find something in one of the tests?"

EPOV

I tried not to let myself dwell on what had taken place over the past twenty four hours. Bella was gone and with her she had taken everything that mattered in my life with her. She had become my life, and now it, along with her, was gone.

I just didn't understand what had brought her to the choice she had made. Over and over again, I read the letter she wrote me, searching for her reasoning, and over and over again my hand crumpled it in pain and frustration only to smooth it out to read it again. The words haunted me:

"_I love you too much to let you make such a tremendous life altering sacrifice just to be with me". _

Well damn it, if she loved me so much why the fuck did she leave? She didn't even give me a chance to explain everything to her.

A few days later, I wasn't sure maybe three or four, I was still not coping well at all. I sat around the house willing the front door to open and for her to come rushing back through it, back into my arms. I hadn't shaved since leaving Florida, the stubble on my face now resembled the start of a scraggly beard. The shit itched too, but I didn't care.

I was surrounded by memories of her…here. Her scent still permeated the bed, and the closet was still full of her clothes. There were pictures of us at different points in our relationship all through the house… when her friend Brook was here…Thanksgiving in Arizona. She had looked so fucking sexy standing next to the rented black Mustang that I had actually thought about buying one just to see her in it whenever I wanted. There were also pictures from Christmas, and Daytona... the most painful reminders of us were those from the cruise.

There were pictures of us on the motorcycle riding around the island of Cozumel, at the lighthouse, and on the catamaran. But the ones of us on Grand Cayman Island…those were like a knife to my heart –the empty cavity where my heart used to be. That was gone with her too.

"Fuck!" I screamed as I tugged on my hair for the billionth time today.

We had talked about getting married. She had pretty much told me that she was just waiting for me to pop the question so she could say yes. I recalled the conversation we had that day on the island.

_She had said, "It is so breathtaking here. I would love to come back her someday. I think this is my favorite place of the three we have been to." _

"_Would you like to go on another cruise or just come here to the Caymans?"_

"_Um I think I would like to come here to the Caymans. How about you?" _

"_I would love to come back here with you and I can think of the perfect time to do it. _

"_When?" she asked. _

"_On our honeymoon." _

"_You of course would still have to officially propose first." _

"_Oh I will." _

I quickly realized that I had just heard the front door open and I listened intently. Could she have come back?

It didn't take me long to realize the sound of footsteps coming down the hall were not hers. How was it that I even knew what the hell her footsteps sounded like? _Oh, because you were used to hearing her come home from work everyday. _

I looked up from where I sat slumped over on a barstool at the kitchen counter.

"Oh my God! Edward, what's going on? You look like shit."

"Gee thanks, Alice. It's good to see you too."

"What the hell is going on Edward, Mom has been trying to get a hold of Bella and I called Rose because I know they have been spending a lot of time together since you and Emmett left. Rose said that you were home and hadn't heard from either one of you. Everyone has been calling the house and both of your cell phones. What the hell? Are you guys sick? Oh wait, do you have her tied to the bed or something? Where is she?"

She giggled after asking her last question.

My head fell forward into the palms of my hands. Tugging at my hair once again, I took a deep breath and reached for the mangled piece of paper that was the letter Bella wrote me.

I held it out to Alice, only being barely able to utter the words. "She's gone."

Ali stared confused at the letter and then back at me for several minutes before softly asking, "What do you mean she's gone? Did she go to the store, work, what?"

"No," was all I could manage to say.

"No what, Edward? Rosalie said that you were home early from training camp and that she expected you and Bella to have a big announcement soon."

I yelled as my fist slammed the granite countertop, "Rosalie needs to learn to keep her big fucking mouth shut. If she had, I would have been able to explain everything to Bella first, before she had a chance to make assumptions and leave."

"Edward, you're scaring me with all this talk about Bella being gone and leaving. Please tell me what is going on."

"Scared? Welcome to my world. Read the letter."I pointed once again to the mangled piece of paper, my last lifeline to my love. I grabbed a beer from the fridge and greedily took a drink as Alice straightened out the paper and glanced at me wearily.

She read the letter quickly and looked up at me with tears in her eyes. She walked over to me, wrapped her arms around me and just stood there hugging me for I don't know how long.

Finally she pulled away and said to me, "Oh, Edward, I am so sorry. What happened? Can you tell me?"

I went through all the details with her, telling her about both of my conversations with Emmett, how I had made the team, and how I had come to the decision to walk away for good. I told her about Bella's breakdown before I left and how I had told Bella I would walk away right then if it would make her happy.

Alice nodded her head and listened to everything I told her trying to process it all. _Shit I was still trying to process it all. _When I got to the part about Bella thinking I was giving up baseball out of some obligation to her, because she was here alone, Alice put her hand up and stopped me.

"So wait a minute. Her letter makes sense now."

"I'm so glad you think so," I snapped at her.

"Listen to me, Edward. I think you just need to give her some time."

My pulse quickened at her declaration and my eyes glared at her. "Time for what Alice? So she can come back and pack up the rest of her shit and be gone again."

"No, my dear brother. Time to think and time to sort things out. From what you have told me about the conversation you had with her and with what's in her letter, she obviously feels responsible for you not playing any more."

"But that's..."

She interrupted me saying, "I know it's not true, Edward. But you need to give her some time to figure that out for herself. One thing I know for certain is that she loves you as much as you love her. There is no doubt about that. And in a way, what she's done shows that."

"How do you figure that?" I asked her.

"Because, Edward, can't you see? She knows how much your baseball career means to you. And I know she was very aware of how much you wanted to win a world series, and who besides you is more painfully aware of how disappointed you were with the way last season ended? Bella is. She knows all of this, Edward. I truly believe she somehow felt like she was at fault for you quitting and that if she were gone, you would go back and play. She would rather sacrifice her love for you than to have you not live out your dream of winning that world series ring you wanted so badly. On some level, Bella thinks she is helping you achieve that dream."

"Ok. Say your right, Alice, because honestly I think I get what you are saying. With what I said to her before I left and everything else, I can see how she might come to that conclusion and why she would feel that way. So what do I do now? There was so much more to my leaving baseball. Yes, she was part of the reason, but I did it more for me. _I didn't want it anymore._ I really didn't. How do I get her back? Plus, I don't like that she just took off without listening to what I had to say. What if in the future she jumps to conclusions again? I can't lose her over and over." I swallowed a lump in my throat and took another sip of my beer.

"Well you can start by shaving and taking a shower," Alice giggled.

"Real fucking funny, Ali."

"I'm serious. You think she wants you looking like that."

"Whatever." I wasn't in a mood to play games with her.

"Do you know where she is?" she asked.

"No. I went to her old house thinking she might go back there since it hasn't been rented out yet. But there is no sign that she has even been there. I called Angela and all she would say is that Bella called her the night she left and took an open ended-emergency leave of absence."

"Do you think Rose might know where she is?"

"I don't know Alice, and Rose is the last person I want to talk to right now."

"That's the second time you have said something pissy about Rose. What's up with that?"

The anger and hurt was evident in my voice when I answered my sister. "Well Alice it's like this, when I left Florida, Emmett was on the phone with Rose. Bella was on her way to Rose and Emmett's house. Emmett told Rose that I had quit and that I was going to propose to Bella. I had Em ask to not say anything to Bella. I wanted to be the one to tell her so that I could explain everything to her. Tell her all of my reasons for quitting, and then yes propose to her. But Rose told her. Bella said it herself."

"Did she tell her you were going to propose?"

"No,I don't think so." I never even considered that possibility. _Had Bella left because she didn't want to get married? Was it because she wasn't ready? _

"Ok, so first we have to figure out where she is," Alice announced. "Do you think she would go to her parents?"

"Well I really could only see her going there or to Minnesota to Brook's house," I replied.

"Hmm." My sister was up to something I could practically hear the gears in her head churning.

"Alice, what are you thinking? You have that same look you used to get when we were kids and you were scheming."

"Well I was just thinking that she must have told Angela something. Either where she was going or at least when she would be back. I can't imagine that she would just abandon her job. It means too much to her and she would never do that to Angela."

"Well yeah that does make sense. But I thought I meant a lot to her too, and she abandoned me. So what do you want me to do? Do we call her or go and see her?"

"You just leave it up to me, big brother. I know you are hurting right now. I will find out where Bella is for you."

"Alice, please don't piss anyone off. You know how important Bella is to me. She's everything, Ali, and when you find out where she is, I will be the one to contact her. Not you. _Got it?"_

"First of all, Edward, I know how important she is to you. Don't you think that I, along with the rest of our family, see how you are with her? How the two of you perfectly complete one another? I've never seen two people have the kind of connection that you and Bella have. You guys were clearly meant for each other and I will do what I can to help you get her back. In the mean time, you need to take care of yourself so she has something to come back to. Not bottling up all of your emotions and taking it out on yourself."

"It's just so hard, you know? I can hardly eat or sleep. Everything reminds me of her." I couldn't meet Alice's eyes as I peeled at the label on the beer bottle.

"I know it's hard. You still gonna let mom come and have the renovations done?"

"Damn it! I forgot all about that," I exclaimed.

"You already paid for it all, right? So you may as well have it done. Besides when Bella comes back, you would just have to set it all up again," Alice said confidently.

"How can you be so sure that she will, Alice?" I wanted to believe her. I _needed_ it to be the truth.

"I just know it. I can feel it. When have I ever been wrong?" She was annoying, but she tended to be right.

"Ok, Alice. Now go, so I can take care of myself as you so eloquently put it."

"Oh, when is that press conference of yours?" she inquired as she grabbed her coat and purse.

"Monday. Why?"

"You'll see."

She gave me a big hug and then was off to play Alice the "Detective". I decided I might as well go shower. I walked into the bathroom and flipped on the light. Looking in the mirror I thought to myself, _Damn Cullen you do look like shit. Over grown facial hair, bags and dark circles under my eyes… _

I didn't feel like putting forth the effort to do a real shave so I used the electric razor and trimmed it down to just more than a five o'clock shadow. Then I jumped in the shower and I had to admit to myself how good the hot water felt. Now I just had to keep it together and hope that Alice could find out where Bella was staying. I promised myself that I'd do whatever I had to do to get her back—to get my _life_ back.

BPOV

The doctor came into my room at the hospital and Brook left to call Cam.

She introduced herself as Dr. Kellie Lockhart, one of the attending physicians in the ER at Abbott-Northwestern Hospital. She then asked if I would mind if she did another quick exam and then she would talk to me about my test results. I agreed.

She re-checked my blood pressure, pulse, listened to my lungs and so on. When she was finished, she said everything looked good and matched with what the resident doctor had found.

"Ok, so if everything looks good, can you tell me what happened? Why I passed out?" I asked as I nervously fidgeted with the end of the bed sheet.

"Well, Ms. Swan, I think you have a couple of things going on. I'd like to ask you a few questions if you don't mind."

"Ok," I stated hesitantly.

"First, do you mind if I call you by your first name?"

"Um, that's fine. You can call me Bella." I fidgeted nervously, while keeping an eye on her facial expressions.

She smiled slightly to calm me. "Have you been eating and drinking properly?"

I stammered with my answer."I…uh… No, not really?"

"You mind if I ask why?" she asked with her pen poised to write more in my chart.

"Well I've been nauseous, and sometimes even vomiting. I think it's from stress." I choked on the last word.

Dr. Lockhart then asked, "How long has this been going on?"

I watched as she made notations of everything I said to her on my chart. "The nausea has been for about 2 weeks now and the vomiting is just this past week."

The next question she asked me really caught me off guard. "Bella, can you tell me when you had your last period?"

"I'm not sure of the exact date, but it was right after Thanksgiving. I take Seasonale birth control pills and I am due to have my next one soon."

"Did you forget to take any of your pills at anytime during this cycle?"

"Uh yeah, there were a couple of days in early February that I was really busy at work and forgot and took them late."

I continued to watch her write stuff down. "Doctor, what is wrong with me?"

"Just a couple more questions, then I will answer all of yours." She smiled warmly at me, but it did little to calm my fears.

"Ok," I stated meekly.

"When you missed the pills, did you use any other form of birth control and is there anything going on in your life that you would cause you to be overly stressed? If so, were you thinking about this situation before you fainted?" She looked up at me waiting for my answer.

"My answer to the first one is no, we didn't. I guess I forgot that too. As far as being stressed, yes, I have recently been under a great deal of stress. As I said before, I thought that the stress is the reason for my upset stomach."

She took a few more minutes to write a few things down in my chart and then she pulled out of her pocket this round cardboard thing that was made up of two circles that lined up to point out a month and date. Without saying a word, she fiddled with the circles and then scratched something down on my chart. She put her pen away and stood up to face me.

"Bella, first I would like to address why you passed out. I believe you had an anxiety attack. Some people refer to them as panic attacks, or stress attacks, but they are really all the same thing. I think whatever it is that is causing you to stress right now, compounded by the fact that you had low blood sugar and were slightly dehydrated is what caused you to faint. You may have also become a bit overheated from walking through the mall and that just added to everything else."

"Secondly, according to the test results we have received and the dates you have given me, I estimate you to be about six weeks pregnant. I would like to have a technician come in and do an ultrasound before we release you to give us a more accurate date. Normally we figure the due date by using the date of your last period, however, due to your chosen method of birth control and the date of your last period being sometime last November, using it would be very inaccurate. We will also give you a prescription for prenatal vitamins. Do you have any questions for me?"

I was completely blindsided by the news I had received. I had so many emotions running through me I honestly didn't know what to think or to feel. I barely pulled myself together long enough to ask the doctor a few questions. I asked her if the small amount of champagne I had while on the cruise or the fact that I had continued taking my birth control pills until this point would have caused any harm to the baby.

She said that there was always a chance, but from what they had seen in similar circumstances she didn't expect that there would be. Dr. Lockhart also said that the ultrasound would help alleviate some of those fears. Right before she went to walk out of the room to call radiology for the ultrasound, I stopped her.

"One more question, Dr. Lockhart." She paused in the doorway and stepped back in, letting the door close behind her.

"Yes, Bella?" She moved closer to the bed, noticing how all this new information was affecting me.

"Is it possible that the pregnancy can cause you to not think rationally?" I prayed she would say yes; it might explain the stupid behavior. That same behavior that had caused me to high-tail it to MN., leave the man I love.

She grabbed my hand and started laughing. "From my own experience, yes. Let's just say, it takes a strong man to deal with your moods...especially that first trimester. The hormonal changes taking place in your body can affect your moods, thoughts, and emotions in ways you never thought possible. It will get better and now that you know the reason, you can deal with it together, as a team."

I gave a tight smile, one that I am sure she didn't understand. She just patted my shoulder in reassurance and left to order the test.

Alone once again, I was overcome by my emotions. I was scared, shocked, worried, and many other things. I was also happier than I ever would have thought I'd be in this situation. No matter what I had done, I loved Edward and that meant I loved this child that was growing inside of me.

Tears began to fall down my face as I thought about how this should not be happening this way. Edward and I should be finding this out together. The doctor's last words, _as a team_...,kept replaying over and over in my head.

I heard the door open but all I could do was lay there and continue to cry. I heard Brook say, "Bella honey, what's wrong, did they find something in one of the tests?"

She ran her hand through my hair in an attempt to soothe me. I was just about to answer her when Dr. Lockhart stepped into the room again and said that the ultrasound tech would be in just shortly.

"Bella, why are you getting an ultrasound? Is there something wrong?" The look of fear in Brook's eyes was unmistakable.

I looked up at her from where I was laying on the hospital bed and said the only thing I could think of at the time. "Why did _you_ get an ultrasound?"

I could see the moment of realization on her face. She sat down in the chair next to the bed and asked, "Oh my god, are you pregnant?"

All I could do was nod to her as I wiped my tears with the back of my hand.

"What are you going to do?" The shock was obvious in her voice.

"Um...I'm going to have a baby," I stuttered with watered smile.

"Yes I know that! _But what are you going to do about Edward?_ He deserves to know he is he's going to be a father. He has a right to know, Bella. You can't keep this from him."

Just then the ultrasound tech came into the room wheeling the ultrasound machine. She had me lay flat on the bed and she situated the gown I was wearing and the blanket to expose all of my lower abdomen and pelvic area. With a smile on her face, she told me to brace myself since the gel-like goop she was about to squirt on me was going to be cold.

I told her I was ready and she was right! The stuff was so cold I nearly peed on myself. And let me tell ya, with all the fluids they were pumping into me through my IV, it wouldn't have taken much for that to happen.

The tech moved the ultrasound device over my pelvic area and next thing I knew, I was seeing my baby on the screen. It didn't look much like a baby at this point, but that didn't matter. I could also hear a whooshing sound that sort of reminded me of a washing machine.

Brook squeezed my hand and said, "That's the baby's heartbeat."

I was speechless as the tears ran nonstop down my face.

When the tech was finished, she wiped the goop off of me and told me that she would give the information to the doctor and she would be in to go over it with me.

Dr. Lockhart came back in right away and told us that the ultrasound confirmed that I was about six weeks pregnant and everything looked as it should at this point in the pregnancy. She then told me I had a due date in November.

After writing me a prescription for prenatal vitamins, she told me that I needed to try and keep my stress under control; it was not good for me or the baby. She also gave me some tips to help with the morning sickness. I then had to sign the release papers and was given a copy. After that, she said I was free to go once the nurse removed my IV. She also reminded me that I needed to begin getting prenatal care right away.

With the IV finally out, I quickly got dressed and we were on our way back to Brook's house. The ride to her house was silent for the most part. I could tell that she wanted to ask me a million questions, but I think she was giving me some time to process everything and I was grateful for it.

Once we were back at her house, it was just the two of us; Cam had a hockey game.

Neither one of us really felt like cooking, and for the first time in the last few days, I was actually feeling a bit hungry. So we both settled for a bowl of lucky charms cereal.

After our cereal we curled up on opposite ends of her sofa to watch the hockey game. She asked me if I wanted to talk and I told her not tonight, that tomorrow I would talk to her.

We finished watching the game and then we both went to bed.

EPOV

The past three days had been extremely hard to get through. Between missing Bella, going crazy wondering where she was, and if she was even missing me, or if she was ok, I couldn't shake the feeling that something was going on with her other than her running off on me. It took everything I had to not constantly call Alice to see if she had found Bella yet.

It was Saturday now and she had been gone for eight days. Tomorrow evening, my mom was going to be here and I dreaded having to explain to her that Bella was gone.

When Alice had dropped by earlier in the week, she'd made me see some things that I hadn't before. The biggest one being that when I had started to doubt my desire to play baseball any more, I should have talked to Bella about it immediately. I hadn't been trying to keep anything from her, I had just wanted to be sure. When I had talked to Emmett that Monday night, I had already pretty much made up my mind.

Knowing that I had been a bit of a slob in the past week, I decided to clean up around the house and do some laundry since my mom was coming tomorrow and the contractors for the remodeling jobs would be here on Monday. I knew that if I didn't do it, my mother would feel like she had to and I didn't want that.

Alice POV

It had been a few days since I had seen Edward. I'd talked to him a few times to see how he was doing and aside from going crazy with worry over Bella being gone, he seemed to be doing ok.

I had left messages for Angela several times, but the secretary told me that she had been really busy due to Bella's absence.

By Saturday morning, I decided since I couldn't get a hold of Angela, I was just going to call Bella's parents. My gut instincts told me that if she wasn't there, they knew where she was.

I walked into my home office and opening the top drawer, I pulled out my address book. Sticking my finger under the S tab, I quickly found their phone number.

I dialed the number as I walked back to the living room and waited for the phone to be answered. On the second ring it was.

"Swan residence", Renee said as she answered her phone.

"Hello Mrs. Swan, this is Alice Whitlock, Edward's sister."

"Oh hi, Alice. How are you? Please, you should know by now that you can call me Renee."

"I'm doing pretty well, Renee." I paused for a minute as I debated how to ask her. Finally making up my mind, I decided to just go for it. "Um, Renee, I need to ask a tremendous favor of you," I stated nervously.

"Let me guess…you want to know if Bella is here."

"Yes I do. Before you say anything, I am hoping you'll hear me out first. Will you do that?"

"Yes, that would be the fair thing to do." I had hoped that I would be able to tell how receptive she would be to telling where Bella is by the tone in her voice, but she was covering far too well for that. Her voice remained calm and unwavering.

"First, thank you for hearing me out. I don't know how much you know about why Bella left Edward but I think I can shed some light on that. I also truly believe that Bella is completely lacking all the information she needs to know and that once she has it, she will go back to Edward. I know that he's going out of his mind missing her and I am sure she is doing the same without him. So please, Renee, tell me if she's there."

Renee was quiet on the other end of the line for a moment. If not for hearing the TV in her house I would have thought she had hung up on me.

Taking a deep breath in, she let it out and then said, "So what you are telling me is that she left over a misunderstanding? If this is true, can you elaborate more on it for me before I give you any information on her whereabouts? I'm not doubting what you are telling me, I just have to be sure telling you where she is, is what's best for Bella."

"Yes I can elaborate for you. I understand why you need to know. I also want to say that I am positive they still love each other very much. I feel that they belong together and Bella even said in the letter she wrote him that she would always love him."

I then went on to tell her everything that Edward had told me. I explained how Bella thought Edward had quit baseball to be with her and while that was part of the reason, it was not the deciding factor. She asked me what I intended to do once I knew where Bella was. I told her I had a plan that I thought would bring Bella home, but I had to know where she was first to set it up.

"Ok Alice, I am going to go against my better judgment and my daughter's wishes and I am going to tell you where she is at. I know how stupidly self-sacrificing Bella can be at times and if what you're saying is true, then this is one of those times and it needs to be rectified. I am pretty positive that you wouldn't lie to me, so I will tell you where she is. Bella is at Brook's house in Minnesota."

"Thank you so much, Renee. I promise you won't regret this."

"It's very simple, Alice. I love my daughter and want her to be happy and I have never seen her more happy than when she is with Edward. Do you mind telling me what you plan to do?"

I explained to her that Edward and the Cardinals were holding a press conference Monday morning to officially announce his retirement. I told her that it was highly likely that he would be asked questions as to why he chose now to retire and he would answer them.

I also told her that I was going to call Brook and ask her to make sure that Bella watches the press conference. My thought was that if she does and she hears him explain why he retired then she would realize the mistake she has had made and come home. Renee agreed that once Bella knew everything it would likely change her mind. But she also said Bella could be stubborn and even if she knew she was wrong, Edward might have to go after her.

I thanked Renee for her help and she made sure I had the correct phone number for Brook. She asked me to keep her up-to-date and then we said our goodbyes.

Next I debated with myself on whether to call Edward and let him know that I knew Bella's whereabouts, or if I should call Brook to see if she would be helpful with getting these two back together.

As I sat there with my thoughts, I heard Jasper come home. He walked into the living room to where I was sitting on the end of our couch. He bent over and kissed the top of my head before sitting down next to me.

He must have instantly sensed my mood because he asked, "What has that beautiful face of yours so full of concern?"

"I'm just trying to figure out what to do next. I called Renee today."

"Renee...as in Bella's mother Renee?"

"Yup," I said popping the 'p' on the end of the word.

"So what did you say to her? Is Bella with them?"

"No, she's at Brook's house, but that is where I actually thought she would be anyway."

"If you were so sure that Bella was with Brook, why did you call her mom?"

"Well for one, I didn't have Brook's phone number. I only had Charlie and Renee's because Bella had given it to me before her and Edward went to Arizona for Thanksgiving. Reason two would be just to make sure Bella was indeed with Brook. I don't think Bella was thinking very rationally when she left so there was a chance she might go to her parent's place."

"I can see all the gears in that pretty head of yours spinning out of control, Darlin', so what are you planning to do?" he asked as his hand rubbed over the baby bump I was starting to get. He knew me so well I could swear he often knew how I felt about things even before I did.

"I have a plan and as long as Brook is onboard I believe it will work. I am just trying to decide if I call her first or do I call Edward now and let him know that I have found Bella?"

Jazz picked me up effortlessly and turned me so that I was sitting on his lap sideways. I gave him a brief kiss before I started explaining the details of my plan and why I thought it would work. He agreed that it might be the push Bella needed to get her back here. But he also said that we needed to be prepared for the fact that Bella may be afraid to come back now. He then asked me why I was hesitating on telling Edward.

"It's real simple actually I know my brother, Jasper, and I know that if I tell him today he will be on the first plane to Minneapolis to get Bella and bring her home."

"OK, so what's wrong with that?" he asked me with a confused look on his face.

"I guess there is nothing wrong with it, but I think it will be easier for them if Bella is able to work things out on her own and come back instead of Edward running off after her. If I wait until tomorrow evening to tell him, he will at least wait until after the press conference. By then, she will have so much more information and can begin to see things in a different light before Edward would show up there. But I am going to try and get him to sit tight I really think it would be best if Bella came back on her own."

"Well I guess I see your reasoning. Just promise me you will be careful. I don't want you stressing too much. It's not good for you or the baby. I also know how close you and Bella have become and I know you are going to be hurt almost as much as Edward if this doesn't work out."

"I promise, honey. I know that they were meant to be together just as much as you and I. She has to come home sooner or later and eventually I think they would find their way back to one another anyhow. Heck most of her stuff is still at Edward's. I'm just trying to make it easier for them both. I hate to think of the hurting that they are both going through. Even if Bella left him, I can't imagine this has been easy for her."

"You're such a good woman, Mrs. Whitlock. No wonder I love you so much." We kissed for a few minutes, before he went to start the grill for our dinner.

I picked the phone back up and dialed Brook's number. The phone rang several times before the answering machine picked up. I was just about done leaving the message when the phone was suddenly answered.

"Hello, Alice." She sounded a bit out of breath as she spoke.

"Brook is that you? Are you alright?"

"Yeah I'm fine. I was just putting a load of laundry in and couldn't get to the phone fast enough. Being that I waddle more than I walk these days, and of course running or even moving anything close to fast is just about out of the question."

"So that's what I have to look forward to in a few months?"

"I am afraid it is. Um, I guess I don't really need to ask why you're calling do I?"

"Not really. How is she?"

"She is a complete mess, Alice. I keep trying to convince her to call Edward, to let him explain why he is quitting baseball instead of her jumping to conclusions and to tell him about—"

"Tell him about what, Brook? What's going on with Bella?"

"It's not my place to tell you, Alice."

"Brook, _please_! If something is wrong, I think Edward should know about it. He is going crazy with worry and missing her. He can't handle not knowing where she is. They belong together and I hope that you agree with me on that. In fact, that's why I called you. I have a plan to help them work this all out. So please tell me what is going on with her." I was begging her at this point.

.

"First, you tell me your plan. If I agree with you that it might work, then I will tell you. But I am telling you now, Alice, no one can know except you. You definitely can _not_ tell Edward. He has to hear it from her."

"Oh my god! Brook, is she sick or hurt? Is this serious?" I was worried now.

"Tell me your plan first."

She left me no choice so I went over all the details with her. Once I was finished explaining it, she agreed with me one hundred percent. She said that she and Cam both knew there was so much more to Edward's decision.

I then put her on the spot. "I spilled my plan, now it's your turn. Where is she anyway? How have we talked so long and she hasn't heard any of it?"

"She's taking a nap last time I checked on her."

"You make it sound like she's been sick or something, Brook. Please tell me what's going on. If something is wrong, I will have Edward on the next plane up there! Screw the plan thing."

"She has been sick, but not in the way you are thinking. Are you sitting down, Alice?"

"Well then just what are you talking about? Is she okay or not?" I all but shrieked into the phone.

"Sit down," Brook ordered.

"Ok damn it! I'm sitting!"

"Bella is pregnant. She found out yesterday. We were at the mall shopping since I needed to get some stuff for the twins and she agreed to go with me. Of course I really didn't leave her much choice. I was tired of seeing her holed up in my guest room. From what she explained to me, she was looking at baby clothes and little girl's things and she got overwhelmed thinking about your niece and nephew and how much more than just Edward she left behind. She got so upset that she had a panic attack and passed out. We ended up at the hospital, and after running some tests they discovered that she is about six weeks along."

"Wow!" I blew out in a gust, but then my mind started to run in overdrive at the news. "Edward is going to be beyond thrilled. But wasn't she on the pill?"

"Yeah she was, but she said that there were a couple of times she forgot or was late taking it."

"You know what, Brook? This just tells me even more that they are meant to be together."

"I told her the exact same thing, Alice. But now she is afraid that if she goes back to him, he will think it's only because of the baby."

"Did she tell you what happened at my parent's house at Christmas, and how disappointed Edward was when it was revealed that it was me who's pregnant?"

"Yeah she did. She said her heart broke for him so much that she wished it was her too, but not just because he wanted it, she wanted it too. She told me about how now more than ever she wanted everything with Edward and that she couldn't wait to get married and have his baby. We talked on the phone about it right before they went on their trip and again last night."

"Well I think fate has just intervened to give them everything they both want."

"_Shit_! I think I hear her coming down the stairs. I will make sure she sees his press conference Monday morning and I will do everything I can to get her on a plane that afternoon. If I have to hit her over the head with a damn shovel then I will."

"Thank you, Brook. They are going to thank us big time for this. If anything comes up, let me know."

"I will. Bye, Alice. Thanks for calling, and we'll make this work."

After I hung up from her, I went to help Jasper with dinner. I told him Brook was onboard with the plan and that hopefully Bella would be back in St. Louis by Monday night. I didn't tell him Bella's news though. I knew from what we had just experienced from telling our family, Bella and Edward would want to do it themselves.

EPOV

Sunday night found me sitting with my laptop while watching TV and going over what I would say at my press conference the next morning. My mom was stuck in Washington due to a huge storm system and I had put the remodeling guys off until Wednesday.

Alice had been by earlier to tell me where Bella was staying and to give me a run down of her plan to get Bella to come home on her own. I didn't want to wait for Bella to come home, and I was quite upset with Alice for not telling me as soon as she'd found out Bella was at Brook's house.

My sister knew me well though. If she had told me yesterday, I would have been on the first plane up there. She assured me that after talking to Brook, she was certain that with a little time and patience Bella would come back to me on her own. I prayed that she was right.

BPOV

Monday morning I woke up feeling better than I had in the last few days. I discovered that if I kept something small in my stomach at all times it went a long way in helping it stay down. Plus, if I felt nauseous I would lay down until it passed.

I took a shower and once I was dressed, I could smell breakfast cooking downstairs.

Walking into the kitchen, I noticed Brook sitting at the table with her feet propped up on a small foot rest. Cam was behind the counter cooking breakfast for her. I looked up at the clock and noticed it was nearly nine o'clock. There was a small TV in their kitchen and Cam had ESPN on.

I chuckled a little and said to Brook, "He just can't get enough sports can he?"

"No he can't, especially on game days. He wants to hear everything they are saying about his team as well as the one they are playing."

"I guess that makes sense. Edward used to do that occasionally too."

Cam then asked me if I was hungry and felt up to eating. I told him I did and I sat down next to Brook at the table.

After a few minutes, Brook put down the magazine she was looking through and removing her feet from the small stool she turned to face me and asked, "So speaking of Edward, have you thought anymore about going home or at least telling him about the baby?"

"Um yeah, that's about all I have been able to think about, besides the fact that there is a baby."

"What are you going to do?"

"Well I don't really think it's something that I should tell him over the phone. So I guess my only real choice is to go back home. But that just scares the shit out of me, Brook."

"Why?"

"I know Edward, and I know how long he has wanted a family of his own. I told you how disappointed he was when it wasn't me pregnant before. Although now I guess I was pregnant then as well, we just didn't know it. But I'm scared this baby will only reinforce his choice to stay out of baseball. I don't even know if he is in St. Louis or if he went back to the team, back to Florida."

Just as Cam placed a plate of food in front of Brook and I, he pointed to the TV and said, "I think you are about to get your answer to that question and many more."

I turned to look at the television and said "Huh, what?" before I saw Edward and some of the men from the Cardinals organization sitting at a table with microphones, looking like they were about to hold a press conference.

I felt a deep pang in my chest as I watched him on the TV. To most he would look fine, but I could see the deep wrinkle in his forehead as well as the tired and sad look in his eyes. When he ran his hand through his hair, I wanted to reach out and do the same. I ached to be in his arms again.

The three of us sat there and listened to everything the Cardinals had to say as well as the statement that Edward gave about his retirement. He wasn't going to continue playing. It didn't matter whether I was there or not. He was retiring now.

I hadn't really noticed when the tears started flowing silently down my face, but as I listened to the questions that were asked by the reporters and I heard the answers that he gave, I became painfully aware of just how much of a mistake I had made. I should have known that Edward was too smart to make a rash decision about something as important as his career.

As soon as the press conference was over, I immediately stood up and put my plate in the sink.

"What are you going to do now? Do you want to go to the grocery store with me?" Brook asked.

"Um no, but you could call the airlines for me and see when the next flight to St. Louis is." I replied.

I looked up at her and she had an earsplitting grin on her face. "You're going home?" she questioned.

I nodded my head in reply. "Yeah, I have made such a huge mess. I can't believe what an idiot I've been. I need to see if I can fix it and if he will forgive me."

"Oh, Bella, I am sure he will forgive you. Go start packing. I'll be up to help you after I call the airline."

We hugged for a few minutes and I then went to pack. I just prayed I hadn't hurt Edward so deeply that he wouldn't forgive me.

Alice POV

I was at Edward's house waiting for him to get home from his press conference. I sat there playing on his computer when I heard my cell phone ring. I dug in my purse for it and upon finding it I saw that it was Brook calling. Here we go! Moment of truth!

"Hey, Brook. Did she see the press conference?"

"Yes she did and it worked just like you said it would. I don't know how you knew, but you did and that's what's important. I think she was already headed in the direction of going back, but seeing the press conference has made it impossible for her to wait. She will be getting on a plane in about three hours. It's nearly eleven thirty now, her plane departs at three and it's about an hour and a half long flight. So make sure he is home between five and six. She should be there right around that time."

"I will do that. He hasn't been going anywhere so that shouldn't be a problem. Thank you so much for your help, Brook."

"You are quite welcome, Alice."

We talked for a few minutes about both of our pregnancies and how excited we were and how it was going to be even more fun now that Bella was pregnant too. She gave me Bella's flight number and told me what airline she would be on. We both had to go as Bella called for her to come upstairs at nearly the same time Edward walked through his door.

Edward and I talked for a few minutes and I told him that Bella had seen his press conference. I didn't tell him she was on her way home. I wanted him to be surprised. I talked him into taking me out to lunch, telling him that his pregnant sister was hungry. I kept him busy talking about anything and everything, trying to pass the time until Bella got home.

When he finally insisted on going home after lunch, we drove back to his house. I figured he would be ok for the few hours he had left before she got there.

I told him to hang in there that I had a feeling she would be home soon, and he just needed to give her time to sort things out on her own. He seemed content with doing that. He was quiet but I could tell he didn't like waiting.

So a couple of hours later when my phone rang at home and a frantic Edward was on the other end saying that he couldn't take it anymore, he was going after her, I was desperate to calm him down.

"Look Edward, calm down. You need to give Bella time to work through her emotions. She just saw your press conference this morning for Pete's sake. Give her some time to digest everything she heard. I am sure she is probably completely overwhelmed, having just learned that everything about why she thought you quit baseball is wrong. Be patient. She loves you. She will not be able to stay away for forever."

I had just started to relax and feel I'd convinced him to sit tight when he growled into the phone. "No, Alice, I've waited long enough. I already booked a flight on American. I am going to get her _now_!"

I jumped up off the couch from where I had been sitting next to Jasper. "I need your help baby," I exclaimed.

"What's wrong Alice?"

"We have to get to the airport and make sure Edward doesn't get on a plane. If he does, he'll miss Bella. His is taking off just before hers is due to land!"

With that we both got our coats and headed for the airport. I just hoped we could get there in time. Thank god Edward had said what airline he'd booked his flight on.

**I know I left ya hanging. Sorry!**


	22. Taking You Home

**Ok, here it is. I think this is what all of you have been waiting for. I hope it is worth the wait. **

**As always I own nothing relating to Twilight or the St. Louis Cardinals.**

**Hope4More you rock!**

_I had a good life_

_Before you came_

_I had my friends and my freedom_

_I had my name_

_Still there was sorrow and emptiness_

_`Til you made me glad_

_Oh, in this love I found strength I never knew I had_

_And this love_

_Is like nothing I have ever known_

_Take my hand, love_

_I`m taking you home_

_I`m taking you home_

_There were days, lonely days_

_When the world wouldn`t throw me a crumb_

_But I kept on believing_

_That this day would come_

_And this love_

_Is like nothing I have ever known_

_Take my hand, love_

_I`m taking you home_

_I`m taking you home_

_Where we can be with the ones who really care_

_Home, where we can grow together_

_Keep you in my heart forever_

_And this love_

_Is like nothing I have ever known_

_Take my hand, love_

_I`m taking you home_

_Taking you home_

_And this love_

_Is like nothing I have ever known_

_Take my hand, love_

_I`m taking you home_

_I`m taking you home_

_Taking You Home, by Don Henley_

**BPOV**

I was nervous mess by the time my plane landed in St. Louis. My stomach was rolling as waves of nausea came and went. I had tried to sleep on the plane, but I my mind wouldn't let me rest. Different visions of how Edward would react to me coming back kept racing through my mind. Would he welcome me back with open arms, would he be furious, but eventually listen to me, or would he say I was too late and we were through.

I also couldn't help but wonder if his feelings had changed towards me; and how that would impact his reaction to the news about the baby. I knew no matter how he felt about me; he would never turn his back on his child.

I shuttered thinking about what would happen if we were unable to work things out. The two of us would be becoming parents in a way neither of us had ever imagined.

Fighting to regain control over my emotions, I knew I needed to try and push those thoughts from my mind. Already feeling the change in my breathing, I remembered the doctor telling me, I needed to keep my stress levels to a minimum. I tried to hold on to the fact it had only been ten days. He couldn't stop loving me in that short a time could he?

Once given the all clear to exit the plane I stood up to get my carry on bag. I had only brought it along with one small suitcase that I had to check in. I must have stood up too quickly because as I did a wave of dizziness hit me. Bracing myself on the seat back, I took a couple of slow deep breaths to regain my balance. When I felt like I was ok, I reached up into the overhead compartment and got my bag down. I then made my way to the exit door and was just about to step out into the jet way leading to the terminal when another wave of dizziness hit me_. Not now_, I thought to myself. I didn't need this when I was so close to being reunited with Edward.

**EPOV**

I drove like a madman to get to the airport in time to catch my flight to Minneapolis. It took forever to find a parking spot which didn't help with my already tight time issues.

As I was walking up to the check in counter I heard someone yelling my name. I turned around to see Alice running towards me, with Jasper not far behind her.

As she caught up to me I huffed at her, "Alice what in the hell are you doing here? You aren't changing my mind. I am going to get Bella. I can't sit around not doing anything any longer. I feel like I going to loose her if I do."

"Look Edward you need to wait. I have valid reasons for telling you this. I want you and Bella to work this out just as much as you do. I have every reason to believe that she will be home soon. How often am I wrong?"

I was frustrated that I had to argue with her now, "Alice, I know that you are not wrong often, if ever. But I can't handle sitting here waiting any more." I was turning to resume my place in line at the check in counter.

Alice grabbed my arm and pulled me back, she was starting to push my buttons in a very bad way.

"Damn it Edward I didn't want to have to tell you this. You can't get…."

She was cut off as a golf cart used for emergency medical situations flew past us. It was headed over to the gate where passengers from a plane that had just landed were entering the terminal.

I noticed Alice look up at the monitor that had the list of all the flights and what gates they were departing and arriving at. After watching it for a minute she gasped and cried out, "Oh no!"

"Alice what the hell is going on?" I was really getting impatient now. If she didn't tell me what her behavior was all about right now; I was getting on the plane.

"It's Bella." was all she said.

"Bella? What, where!" I exclaimed turning to see what she was staring so intently at and was horrified when I saw two stewardesses helping Bella onto the golf cart and an EMT talking to her. She was so pale and frail looking.

Worried and trying not to panic, I immediately made my way over to security check point. Alice and Jasper were right there with me. I told the guard the woman receiving medical treatment was my girlfriend and I was here to pick her up. The guard walked over to where Bella was and as he talked to her he pointed over in our direction. I was sure that he was attempting to confirm the story I had told him and I didn't know what I would do if she didn't go along with it. Luckily I didn't have to find out. When the guard pointed in our direction her eyes locked on mine and although she appeared to be quite shocked we were there she gave a slight smile and nodded confirming what I had told him.

The guard made his way back over to us and said that she confirmed my story but also said the EMT wanted her to go to the hospital to be checked out due to her condition. At that point I became even more worried than I had been before. _What condition_ I thought_. What is wrong with her? Was she sick, is that why she left?_

I looked over to Alice and said, "Alice I need you to be completely honest with me here. Do you know what is going on with Bella? Did Brook tell you anything?"

Before she could answer me I noticed the medical cart was starting to move towards an emergency exit used only by airport security. I quickly asked the guard if I could go through to be with her. He said I couldn't go any further without a ticket. I asked him if he would ask them to wait while I bought one. Handing Alice my credit card, I told her to go book me a ticket to anywhere that was departing from this gate. Unfortunately the one I had reserved was leaving from the other side of the terminal. Right now that didn't matter; all that mattered to me was getting to Bella.

I handed Jasper my car keys asking him if he would drive my car to the hospital. He agreed and I told him where I was parked and that I would call Alice's cell phone as soon as I knew where they were taking her.

In the mean time the security guard had gone over to the medical cart and asked them to hold up a minute. Unable to take my eyes off of Bella, I waited for Alice to get back to me with my ticket. I couldn't help but notice that she appeared to be whipping tears away from her eyes.

**BPOV**

Nearly passing out again and was being escorted off the plane with assistance from two airline stewardesses. I tried to tell them that I would be fine and just needed to sit down for a few minutes but they said that it was airline protocol for them to have an EMT check me out. I didn't have the energy to argue with them nor did I want to get myself all worked up again. I knew I had to figure out a way to keep myself calm until I could talk to Edward and see if we would be able to works things out.

What I didn't know was I would be seeing Edward much sooner than I anticipated. I was completely stunned and shocked when the security guard came over to the medical cart saying my boyfriend was here, saying he was to waiting to pick me up and got concerned when he saw me being helped off the plane.

The fact he cared enough to still refer to me as his girlfriend and that he was obviously worried about me, warmed my heart and gave me a great amount of hope it was not too late for us to work things out.

I could see the concern on his face, knowing he must be going crazy wondering what is wrong with me. I had specifically asked the EMT not to divulge my being pregnant to anyone without my approval. He gave me a strange expression at first, but when I explained to him that I had been out of town and had found out while way, plus I hadn't had a chance to tell my boyfriend. He understood and said he wouldn't say anything.

They were about to take me out the emergency exit so I could be transported to the nearest hospital, when the security guard was once again approaching us. He told me my boyfriend wanted to accompany me to the hospital and wanted to know if that was ok with me. I instantly looked over to where Edward was and even if I had wanted to refuse him I couldn't. The pleading look on his face was devastating to look at. I listened to the security guard as he explained that for Edward to get past the security check point he would have to purchase a ticket. The EMT assured him we could wait if it didn't take too long. I knew Edward wouldn't let not having a ticket get in his way and I was right as I saw him immediately hand his credit card to Alice. She was no doubt off to purchase one for him.

It didn't take long for Alice to return with a ticket for him. I watched as they spoke briefly and then gave each other a quick hug. Alice smiled and waved at me as her and Jasper turned and walked away.

I took several deep breaths in effort to keep myself calm as Edward walked through the security check points and was finally allowed to rush over to where the med cart was.

Once he reached us, the EMT directed Edward to sit next to me on the back of the cart. As I gazed into his eyes I could see the worry and concern there. But more importantly I could still see love and in that moment I was unable to stop the tears from once again flowing. Jesus, it felt like crying was all I ever did anymore.

He reached over and brushed the tears away from my cheek. Needing to feel his touch a bit longer I nuzzled my face against his hand. Cupping the cheek in his hand he lifted my face so I couldn't turn away from him.

"Bella what's going on? They said that you have to go to the hospital because of your condition. Are you sick or hurt? What the hell is wrong?" I could see the clear frustration etched on his face, and wanted to take away his pain...but I couldn't, not yet.

"Not here please." I begged him.

"I know you must have a million questions you need to have answered. When we get to the hospital and we are in a room I promise to answer all of them as best I can. Ok?"

"Ok," he answered as held my hand tightly in his.

Traffic was light so it didn't take us long to reach the hospital. On the way there Edward called Alice to let her know where they were taking me.

Upon arriving at St. Johns Medical Center, we were told that their ER doctors were busy with a few patients that were in far more serious condition than I was and we might have a bit of a wait before I would be seen. In a way I was grateful for the wait time. It would give me an opportunity to talk to Edward before the doctor had a chance to say anything in front of him.

The nurse asked Edward to have a seat in the waiting area. Hospital protocol stated he couldn't come back until I was checked in and settled in my exam room. The look on his face made it was clear he didn't like not going with me right away, but he agreed to wait.

I was pushed in a wheelchair to the room. Once I was changed into a hospital gown the nurse did a quick check of my vital signs and asked me the questions needed to fill out the necessary paper work.

When she realized that I was pregnant, she said she would see if the on-call OB resident could examine me to save time for me as well as the ER doctors. After that she left to get Edward.

When he came into the room he immediately came over and sat down on the edge of the bed next to me. I could tell that he was searching for the words to say something. However, knowing that the doctor or a nurse could come walking into the room at any moment, I knew I needed to tell him about the baby...fast.

I reached out and grabbed his hand. Rubbing my thumb back and forth on the top of it, I looked up at him and said. "Um, Edward there is something I need to tell you and it's pretty important."

Staring at me for a minute he said, "Bella before you say anything, I have something to say first and it needs to be said now before we go any further."

I shook my head trying to clear my thoughts, "Oh, um, Ok."

He took a deep breath as he pinched the bridge of his nose then taking both of my hands in his he said, "I love you and I want to move past what has happened and have the future we talked about. But in order for us to do that, we both have to be in it one hundred percent and that means better communication from both of us and no more running away. If this is what you want and if you still love me then I am ready to work this out and put this nightmare behind us."

As our eyes remained locked on one another I could see the tears swelling in his eyes.

I tried to blink back my own tears from spilling over, but it was no use as I choked back a sob and answered him, "Yes I still love you, so much and I'm so sorry I ran away. Never again I promise. I want to be with you forever."

"Thank God." I heard him mutter before he leaned forward and wrapped me in his arms and held me tightly.

The feeling of being in his arms again was overwhelming and I could no longer control the tears or the sobs and they both continued in torrents.

He leaned back and rested his forehead on mine and whispered, "Forever."

I shuck my head in agreement and next thing I knew his lips we on mine. It started soft and slow but quickly grew into a greedy kiss on both our parts. Each of us desperate for that connection we had missed while we were apart.

Feeling a bit lightheaded from the kiss, I pulled away needing for him to know about the baby _now_.

"I need to tell you why we are here." I said to him.

"I have been having fainting spells." He started to say something and I raised my hand and motioned for him to let me finish.

"The reason I have been having fainting spells is largely related to the fact that I am pregnant."

**EPOV**

My head snapped up from where I had been staring at our entwined hands.

"Bella did you just say that you're pregnant?"

"Yes."

_She's pregnant!_ I thought to myself. My head was spinning from the onslaught of emotions I was experiencing. Visions of the future flipped in a fast succession through my mind. I saw her swollen with my child, her holding that tiny infant as they both rested in my arms, me throwing the ball with our child. Christmas's, Birthday's… everything I had always dreamed of.

I realized I hadn't said anything yet; I blinked, forcing myself back to reality and took in the face of my life, my love. The smile that spread across my face couldn't have been larger. "_Really?_ You're pregnant!" I saw her visibly relax as she realized I wasn't upset, but extremely happy.

She giggled lightly and it was music to my ears.

"Yes really. I'm having a baby, our baby." I cupped her tear stained face in my hands and thumbed away her tears.

"But how, you were on the pill. Alice...you...so you were you pregnant then?"

I couldn't get a grasp on it, my dream was coming true, she is carrying my child. We had so much to talk about, I had so many questions.

I finally took a deep breath to calm myself down and waited for her reply.

"Um, you remember the couple of weeks before we left for the cruise how busy I was at work?"

I nodded my head, recalling how she killed herself those few weeks and said, "Yeah, I thought you were going to collapse from exhaustion".

"Well, I had completely forgotten about this until the doctor in Minneapolis was asking me questions. Apparently I was so busy and overwhelmed during that time I missed a few pills. Because of that, we should have used a back up method of birth control. However, I forgot that too and now we're pregnant because of me. I'm sorry; I know we didn't plan for this to happen like this..." She looked down to her lap as her words trailed off.

"Hey, look at me." I dropped my head down until I was mere inches from her face.

"We made a baby. That is something wonderful, made out of our love. I don't care if it was planned. It seems that apparently we aren't the planning type. However, I think I might need to learn, it was my stupidity of not talking to you about my decision to retire, that drove you away."

I watched her eyes snap to mine and could see she had regrets, we both did. But we could learn from them. "We've both made mistakes, let's not discuss all of that right now. I just want to know that you and the baby are alright. We can talk more when we get home."

I watched more tears form in her eyes, as she choked out, "home." I nodded in agreement and swiped at my own tears that were threatening to spill over. We both realized how close we had come to losing everything. I vowed never again. Just before we had a chance to talk any further, the door swung open and in walked a doctor.

He introduced himself as Dr. Erik Montgomery. He was the Obstetrician on-call. After he went over Bella's chart he asked her a few questions along with having her explain what happened to cause her to pass out. She told him about the panic attack she had in Minnesota and how she had been stressing over a situation that she now felt was resolved.

Dr. Montgomery then told her it was probably just another mild panic attack but he would be failing to do his job as a doctor if he didn't do a complete exam. He stated that there are simply too many serious issues which can mimic a completely harmless one and vice versa.

As I watched the doctor complete his exam I thought about what Bella had told him about her panic attack in Minnesota and what led to it. It made me really see how it had not been easy for her to leave and it affected her just as much as it did me. Even though I had been on my way to get her it meant a lot to me that she was on her way home without me having to do that.

I was jarred from my thoughts as I heard Dr. Montgomery say he would be back shortly with an ultrasound machine.

Bella had a beaming smile on her face as she squeezed my hand and said, "You're going to get to see the baby."

All I could do is smile back at her and say, "I love you."

Just then the nurse came in and told us some of our family members were here. I told Bella it must be Jasper and Alice. I gave her a quick kiss and told her I'd be right back.

I found them sitting in the waiting room. As soon as Alice saw me she jumped up and started firing off question after question about Bella and the baby. It suddenly dawned on me that Alice had known Bella was pregnant.

"Alice, how did you know about the baby?" I quirked my brow at her and crossed my arms over my chest, I was waiting to see her explain her way out of this one.

"Well, I managed to finagle the information from Brook and before you get upset at me for not telling you, I knew that it was something that you needed to hear from Bella."

"You knew she was coming home today too, didn't you?" Everything was starting to make sense.

"Yes I did and that is why I tried to stop you from leaving. I was getting ready to tell you her plane was about to land anytime, when I saw her in the terminal. I told you I had a plan to bring her home, you just got impatient. But I understand why you did. You aren't angry that I didn't tell you about the baby are you? Bella doesn't have to know that Jazz and I know."

I hugged her before saying, "No Ali, I am not mad at you. You are right about me needing to find out from Bella. Although, I will not keep the fact that you guys know from her. I will never again keep anything from her Alice. That's part of what caused this whole mess to begin with."

Alice then asked, "Do you want me to tell her I know?"

"No, I have to get back in there the doctor is going to do an ultrasound. Everything is expected to be fine and as long as it is then he will release Bella. I will explain everything else and why she had to be brought here later."

"So then everything is going to be ok between you two?" Alice asked with concern in her voice.

"Yeah, it is we've talked a little and the most important thing is we both know we've made mistakes and we want to be together and make this work. So the rest will all fall into place."

I noticed the doctor walking by with the ultrasound machine so I got my keys to the Volvo from Jasper and they quickly told me goodbye and that both of our luggage was in the trunk. I gave Alice a quick kiss on the cheek and thanked her and Jasper for their help. I then practically ran back to Bella's room.

Opening the door to her room, I saw the doctor prepping her for the test.

When Dr. Montgomery went to squirt some gel-like stuff on her I felt her squeeze my hand like she was bracing for something. Once he was done she let out a sigh of relief.

Smiling up at me she explained, "The gel the doctor up in Minnesota used was ice cold. I nearly peed on myself when she put it on me."

The doctor and I both laughed at her and she pretended to pout. My eyes were glued to the monitor as the doctor began to move the transducer over Bella's lower abdomen.

She had a vise like hold on my hand as I stared at the blank screen waiting to see our baby for the first time. A few seconds later the doctor pointed to the small image on the screen. There was nothing in this world that could prepare me for the barrage of emotions I was suddenly flooded with as I saw our baby's image for the first time and heard the whooshing sound of his or her heartbeat.

My eyes filled with tears and they silently ran down my face. I then had an overwhelming urge to reach out and place my hand on Bella's abdomen where the baby was currently positioned.

I noticed Bella had the most perfect smile on her face while she too was crying.

I leaned over placing my face just above hers and whispered, "I love you so much. You are giving me the greatest gift, one that is more precious than anything in this world besides you and your love. I don't have the words to describe how much you and our baby mean to me. The two of you are my life."

I couldn't help kissing her in that moment and we nearly forgot the doctor was in the room until he cleared his throat and chuckled a little.

Bella blushed profusely but it was beautiful to me. We both looked back up at the screen. There wasn't much to see at this point, but Dr. Montgomery explained to us, the ears, nose, and mouth are some of the big things that develop at this point of a pregnancy. He also said the intestines are just beginning to form and the baby's heart rate is almost twice the speed of it's mothers during this time. It was so amazing that all of that was going on in something the size of a lentil bean.

He took a few measurements of the baby's size and said that everything appeared to be right on schedule. Then he printed off a few pictures for us to keep.

**BPOV**

Once the doctor was through with the ultrasound he said I needed to make sure this time that I kept my stress levels to a minimum. He then asked me who I was seeing for my prenatal care and if I had begun taking prenatal vitamins. I explained to him how I had just found out a few days ago and hadn't chosen a doctor yet, but assured him I was taking the vitamins. He gave me his business card and said he was currently accepting new patients if I was interested.

I looked to Edward; he said if I was comfortable with Dr. Montgomery, then he was too. I told the doctor I would consider his offer, but that I wanted to also check with Edward's sister and see who her doctor was. He understood and said he'd be back with my discharge instructions and release papers.

As Dr. Montgomery was exiting the room, he paused and looked back at us. "I saw the press conference announcing your retirement this morning. I know I'm going to miss watching you play baseball this upcoming season, but I see you have even better things on the horizon." I looked up at Edward and saw the beaming smile on his face as he nodded his head in acknowledgement. I couldn't help but smile in return.

Once the paper work was completed we were free to go. It suddenly dawned on me my car was still at the airport and I didn't know how Edward had gotten there. I wasn't sure if he had driven himself, or if he had ridden with Alice and Jasper.

"Edward, how are we going to get home?"

It felt so good to be going home.

"Jasper drove my car here from the airport."

"My car is still there so we will need to get it soon. Oh, I guess my luggage is there too?"

"Alice and Jasper got it and it's in the Volvo. Now quit worrying that pretty head of yours. I'm taking you home, so I can take care of you and our baby. You need to get some rest."

I stood and went over to the chair to get my clothes. Edward stood by the door so no one would walk in while I was getting dressed. As I was putting my clothes on I could feel his eyes on me and I couldn't wait until we were home and I was in his arms. I never wanted to leave them again. I wobbled slightly as I was slipping my shoes on while trying to stand. Edward grabbed hold of me to keep me steady. He moved directly behind me and snaked his arms around my waist and placed both his hands, one on top of the other, over my lower abdomen.

As he kissed the side of my neck I said to him, "You are going to spoil me rotten aren't you?"

He rested his chin on my shoulder and asked, "What makes you say that?"

"Well, because of how you said you are taking me home so _you_ can take care of me."

"Mmm, I did say that didn't I." he teased.

"Um hmm you did." I said as I turned my head and kissed him on the cheek.

"You bet your sweet ass I am going to spoil you."

"No point in fighting it is there?"

"None, so you ready to go now?"

"More than I can say." I reached for his hand as he led me from the room.

We were both quiet on the drive home, but Edward held my hand and never let go the whole time. I didn't mind at all. I think we both needed that constant touch of one another. I nearly fell a sleep, but was startled awake as a fire truck roared past us pretty close to our house.

It was about nine o'clock when we got home. We were both hungry and exhausted so Edward ordered a pizza. While we waited for it to arrive, I took a shower since I felt like I still had that goop from the ultrasound all over me.

Once the pizza was here, we cuddled on the couch watching TV and ate.

I must have dozed off on the couch because the next thing I remember I was being carried into our bedroom.

I couldn't refrain from asking, "You still gonna do this when I'm big and fat and can't see my feet?"

I could feel him smile against my lips as he gave me a quick kiss and said, "Of course I will."

He sat me down on the bed and I scooted over to my side of the bed and crawled under the covers. Edward laid down next to me on top of the covers and pulled me to him.

It felt so good to be back in our bed and back in his arms. As we snuggled I felt an intense need to apologize to him, I was consumed with the thoughts of what I nearly lost and how grateful I was that I hadn't. It was so much to comprehend all at once.

I felt the tears streaming down my cheek and they must have fallen on Edward's arm I was laying on, as he kissed my forehead and asked, "Baby, why are you crying?"

"I'm so sorry Edward. I'm sorry I ran away and almost ruined what we have, I've been so stupid and I…"

"Shhh, don't cry anymore. Remember we've both made mistakes. We are together now and that's what's important. We'll talk about the rest tomorrow. Right now I just want you to rest. I think we could both use a good night's sleep."

**EPOV**

We held each other, kissing and drowning in our joy of being back together and I couldn't hold her close enough to me. As the need to be even closer to her took over, I tightened my arms around her and hitched my right leg over hers making it so I was nearly lying on top of her.

Her hands were roaming up and down my back as we continued to kiss. When one of them came to rest near my hip I became nervous that she was going to come across the small box hidden in my pocket. In everything that had occurred over the evening I had completely forgotten that it was there.

I was about to get up under the pretense of taking a quick shower, which I really did want to do, but I also wanted to put the box away until the right time. That time would be very soon.

But it was too late her hand rubbed against it and in that instant she felt around it and asked, "Edward what is that in your pocket?"

_Shit what do I do now?_ This was not how I had pictured myself proposing to her, but just when was the right time? I was prepared to do it in Minnesota if things turned out well and at this moment the only thing that could make me happier was for her to agree to be my wife.

I sat up and dug the small box out of my pocket. As I held it up where she could see it the words just started flowing and I couldn't stop.

"I didn't anticipate doing it like this." I said to her before I paused and asked her to sit up.

I opened the box for her to see the ring inside of it. She looked up at me and I was certain that I could already see her answer sparkling in her eyes.

"I want to marry you Bella. I've had this ring since right before Christmas. I knew then that there could never be anyone else for me. It was true then and it's true now. I feel like you are what I have been searching my whole life to find. Everything that I have done, and everywhere I have been has led me here to you. I know that we still have some things that we need to talk about, but at this point with what we have already said I don't believe that there is anything that either one of us would say that could change my mind. I was at the airport today because I was on my way to Minnesota with every intention of making you see just how much we belonged together and proposing to you there. My greatest hope was to take you back home with this ring on your finger. But now you are here and carrying my child, bringing to my life almost everything I could ever ask for. The one last thing I could ask for is for you to be my wife. So tell me Isabella Marie Swan will you be mine for forever, will you be my wife?"

She scooted forward and kneeled in front of me and placed her hands one on each of my shoulders.

"Edward Anthony Cullen I have been yours forever for a very long time and I would love to be your wife."

I removed her left hand from my shoulder and I saw the most amazing grin on her face as I slipped the ring on her finger.

"It's so beautiful." The awe was apparent in her voice.

I grinned back at her, then pulling her closer to me I wrapped my arms around her and kissed her tenderly. It wasn't long before the kiss became ignited with passion. In that moment I wanted nothing more than to make love to her all night long. However I knew how exhausted she was after barely staying awake long enough to eat.

Breaking the kiss I just sat there holding on to her, being so grateful to have her back in my arms and not ever wanting to let go again.

We sat there for quite a while before I noticed that she had fallen asleep. I careful laid her down and got up off the bed long enough to strip down to my boxers. After removing her yoga pants I crawled into bed pulling her into my embrace and covering us both up. For the first time since she had left, I easily drifted into a peaceful sleep.

The next morning I woke up and Bella was still sound a sleep. I carefully slid out of the bed so I didn't wake her up.

After a quick shower I went to the kitchen to fix us some breakfast. Bella liked the way I made cheesy omelets and there wasn't much of a choice since I hadn't gone to the store while she was gone.

I made quick work of the omelets and placed it on a try along with some juice and toast.

When I got to the bedroom she was just starting to wake up.

"Good morning beautiful."

She rolled over to smile at me.

"Mmm, good morning to you too, what do you have there?" she was eyeing up the tray of food I had.

"I made you breakfast, you hungry?"

"Yeah, just a little, I haven't been able to eat a whole lot in the morning."

"Are you feeling ok?" I balked.

"Yeah, I'm just a little queasy, but it should pass in a couple of hours."

I sat down beside her on the bed and we ate breakfast together. I ended eating what she didn't of hers.

Once we were finished she showered and got dressed.

We needed to get her car from the airport but I wanted us to finish talking about everything that has happened first. My mom would be here tomorrow and I wanted us to have everything settled and out of the way.

I was sitting in the living room watching TV when she came in to join me after her shower. I patted the cushion next to me inviting her to join me.

She sat down next to me and I put my arm around her.

"What are you watching?" She inquired.

"I was just flipping through the channels. There isn't much on so I just left it on ESPN."

I could see that she was chewing her thumb nail as if she was contemplating something she wanted to say. I reached over and pulled her hand away from her mouth and asked, "What's on your mind? I can see that something is bothering you."

"Um, well I just realized what day it is and that the re-modelers are supposed to be here. Did you cancel them?"

She had gone from chewing her thumbnail to her bottom lip. I hated there was still this small barrier of unease between us and that was exactly why we needed to get everything out in the open so that we truly move on.

I rubbed her hand and said, "No I didn't cancel them. My mom was unable to come Sunday night due to a big snow storm up there. I rescheduled them until Thursday. They are supposed to be here that morning to get started and my mom is coming in tomorrow afternoon and dad is coming on Friday."

"I'm glad that you didn't cancel." She fidgeted nervously before asking her next question. "Do your parents know about my leaving?" The look of guilt on her face was crushing me alive.

"No." I stated honestly before I went on to say, "Since you brought that up I think we need to talk and get everything out in the open, so that we don't have it hanging over us. I want to put it all behind us and move on with our future. Are you ok with that?"

"Yeah." she murmured as she was once again chewing on her nails.

I turned sideways on the couch and took both of her hands in mine. I knew this was going to be hard for her to talk about. We had to do it though so we never made the same mistakes again.

I gently released her hand to cup her face, "I know this isn't going to be easy for us to talk about. Like I said last night we've both made mistakes. Alice and I talked a bit while you were gone. She made me see some things that I didn't before. In doing so she pointed out to me why you might feel the need to leave. But no matter what Alice and I may think, I don't want to assume that we are correct. I would like it if you could explain it to me. Can you?" Her face tipped into my cupped hand and gently nodded in my favor.

She licked her dry lips and took a deep breath before she began, "For the most part I was scared. I also panicked about the perception I had of how our life was going to be."

My blazing green eyes searched her brown ones for the answers, "What do you mean?"

"Well it started the day you left and you said you would a walk away right then for me if it was what would make _me_ happy. I then felt as though I had to put on the act to show you that I was fine, that I would be ok while you were gone. And honestly for the most part I was fine. When I started to panic and get scared was the night that Rose had to take Lilly to the hospital for her arm."

I tried to hold back the anger I still felt towards Rosalie for telling Bella about why I was coming home, but I couldn't help myself.

"I have a few words I'd like to say to her." I growled barely loud enough for Bella to hear me.

"Edward, why are you so upset with Rose?" she asked incredulously as she scooted impossibly closer to me.

"The day I came home, when I went back to the room that I was sharing with Emmett, he was on the phone with her. I stood right in front of him while he asked her not to say anything to you, explaining that I wanted to be the one to explain why I was retiring to you. Rose promised him over the phone that she wouldn't say a word to you. If she hadn't, we would have talked about a lot of what we are now, that night, and there would have been no need for you to feel like you had to run from me." I was trying to hide the pain and hurt from my voice, I prayed I was at least partially succeeding.

"I guess when you put it that way; I can see why you are so upset with her. As I was saying, that night just really hit me hard. I was there with Max and I saw Lilly crying almost uncontrollably for her daddy and…I was suddenly afraid that I wouldn't be able to handle it if I were in Rose's shoes. I didn't know if I could raise our kids while you were half way across the country following your dreams."

"So when Rose told you that I was coming home to be with you, you felt like you had to put my dreams first and leave so that I could achieve them."

"Yeah, pretty much. I wanted you to be able to reach that dream and I was afraid that you would resent me later if you hadn't reached those dreams."

She was staring at the floor. I had to let her know she was much more important than any award that would sit on a shelf. She was giving me her love. I knew I needed to explain to her all of my reasons for retiring now.

"Hey look at me please." I whispered as I pulled her up onto my lap. "There was a time in my life that winning a World Series was the most important thing to me. It consumed me. Over the past several years things have gradually changed. I've needed more in my life for quite a while. Everyone in my family has had someone. Emmett has the whole enchilada. He has his career, a wife that adores him and 2 beautiful children. They've found a way to make it work for them." I said as she looked at me with her tear filled eyes.

I ran my fingers through her hair and rested the other on her stomach as I continued on. "In all honesty for a time I thought that we could too. While I wanted it all, I also realized that same night when Rose called Em, as I heard Lilly crying for him, that I never wanted a child of mine, of ours, to have to go through that. I didn't want to go through what Emmett did that night not being able to go to her. It killed him. That compounded by the fact that I had already come to the conclusion that going to camp this spring, fighting for that starting position, was more about proving I could...than it was about still wanting to do it all the time. I realized that I was done living my life to play baseball. I was ready to live my life for _me_. And Bella, marrying you and having as many babies as you'll give me is what I want for me, for us."

"Are you positive that you won't regret this later on, when the opportunity has passed you by?" I could see that she still needed reassurance from me, that this was truly what I wanted.

"No Bella I won't. See even if I did, I could never blame or resent you for it. If I regret it later, I have no one but myself to blame. Whatever the reason for my retirement, I made this choice all on my own, which by the way was wrong of me. As soon as I started to have my doubts about playing, I should have talked this over with you, and there never would have been and misconceptions about why I was doing it. You would have never felt the need to leave. I made this choice because it is what I want. You never asked me to or even encouraged me to do it at all. So I am the only one responsible if I regret it later. I can promise you that I will never make such an important decision about _our_ lives without talking to you first. Yes it was my career, but it is our life together that it affected. I never meant for you to feel like my baseball career was more important than you. Nothing is more important to me than you and our baby."

Placing a soft kiss on my lips she said to me, "I was so stupid to run off the way I did. I am so sorry that I didn't listen to you before I left. I should have given you the chance to explain and I didn't. I can promise you that I will _never_ make that mistake again. No matter what it is, no matter how upset or mad at you I might get about something, I promise to always listen to what you have to say first. I love you and I am so sorry I hurt you like that. I regretted it as soon as I was gone and I will never run from you again."

I held her tightly, my voice being muffled as my face was buried in her hair I said, "It's all behind us now."

She started to giggle and I couldn't figure out why.

"What?"

"The doctor in Minneapolis said that my being pregnant and my hormones being all over the place could cause me to make rash decisions and over dramatize the littlest things. Oh, and that I could be super moody."

I laughed with her realizing that her emotional state was being greatly affected by her being pregnant. We were in for nine months of hormonal overload.

We talked for a while longer and when we were finished I think a giant weight had been lifted off of both of our shoulders. I knew now that we had both been completely honest with each other and our relationship would be so much stronger because of it.

**BPOV**

After we had finished talking we sat snuggled on the couch watching a pre-season baseball game. Or Edward was watching the game I was trying to stay awake and enjoy the fact that I was back home where I belonged.

It occurred to me that we hadn't discussed when we were going to tell everyone about our engagement and the baby.

"Hey honey." I slurred from my half asleep state.

"Yes Baby." He absently answered as he watched the game.

"When are we going to tell everyone about the baby and what about a wedding date? Do you want to wait until the baby is here before we get married?"

I knew I had his full attention when he turned to look at me and muted the TV, "Why don't we tell everyone about the baby this weekend while my parents are still here. Emmett will be home on Friday, so everyone will be in town, you could even see if your parents could come up. How is that?"

"That sounds great. I'll call my mom later and see if they can come up."

"As far as setting a date, I'd marry you tomorrow if I could. I really don't want a long engagement. Do you have an idea of when you would like to have the wedding?"

"I don't necessarily have a date in mind, but I do know that I want Brook to be my maid of honor and she can't travel right now. It's nearly April now, which means that she has about eight weeks left. She did say that her doctor doesn't expect her to make it to her due date. He told her that a lot of times twins come as much as a month early, but I guess we need to plan incase she does go all the way to her due date."

"Well I know that Alice will be dying to help you plan it. Why don't we talk to her this weekend and see how much time she thinks she needs to help you if that's what you want?"

"I like that idea. I know I want something simple. So maybe end of June or early July."

He nodded in agreement as he leaned down to give me a kiss.

We spent the rest of the day just being together. The only time we were apart was driving home from the airport with my car.

After that we went to the grocery store together. That was an adventure. You'd think we were going to be feeding an army with all the food Edward kept throwing into the cart.

I called Angela to let her know that I would be back to work next week. I apologized profusely to her for skipping out on her the way I did. She was very understanding and I was grateful for it. Edward suggested that I invite her and Ben over to dinner this weekend with everyone else to share our big news with them. She said they would be there.

He also let me know that Alice and Jasper already knew about the baby. It seemed that Alice and Brook had been conspiring to get me home and in the process Brook told Alice. I couldn't find it in me to be mad at either one of them though. They were just showing how much they cared about both of us.

So much had happened in the last week and a half. It was mind boggling to think about it all. One thing was certain though. No matter what happened in our future Edward and I would be together and I could face anything as long as I had him.

**There it is. I hope it is what you all were waiting for. There probably won't be a new chapter until after Christmas. I promise to get it posted as soon after Christmas as possible. If for some reason I can post it sooner I will. **

**Thanks for reading!**


	23. Moving On and Reconnecting

**Happy New Year everyone!!! Thought we'd kick it off with a new chapter. I wanna say thanks to you all for the awesome reviews last chapter. I felt so guilty not responding to then this time. Up until that chapter I had replied to everyone I had ever gotten. I wanted to reply and I held on to hope of being able to, but with Christmas and getting ready for that and trying to get this chapter written there was just not enough time. I figured if given the choice you'd prefer I write this instead. **

**There are many of you who have joined us recently and I am so glad that you have. Over a hundred and fifty of you with this story on alert and set on favorites now and I can't even begin to tell you how amazing that makes me feel. You guys are why I keep writing. **

**I also wanted to let you know that one of my readers and new friends _bnljwl_ has nominated The Game That Changed It All for a Bellie award in the category of _Emmett You'd Like To Have As Your Brother._ I haven't been notified yet if I have made to the voting round, but if I do I will be sure to let you know.  
**

**bnljwl also has a one shot called _A Lot Of Things Different_ in the Geekward contest. I helped her with it just a tiny bit and I really like it and so you can check that out too. **

**The links for both can be found on my profile page.  
**

**Ok, enough rambling on. Stephenie Meyer owns it all, I only get Sox the cat. **

**EPOV**

Wednesday morning was off to a slow start. The first thing I heard was the sound of Bella vomiting in the bathroom. I wished there was something I could do for her to make her feel better. Unfortunately the doctor said unless it became severe she would just have to wait it out until the morning sickness passed. Hopefully it would only last a few more weeks like he said.

I listened for her to be finished and when it sounded as if she was, I climbed out of bed and walked over to open the bathroom door.

As soon as I laid eyes on her I could tell that she was not feeling well at all. I stood there watching her while she brushed her teeth and rinsed her mouth with water. Once she was done I took her into my arms and held her to me while she rested her head against my chest.

Kissing the top of her head I asked, "Are you having a bad morning?"

"Yeah, you could say that," she smirked before going on to say, "It's the third time I have gotten sick in the past two or so hours."

"How long have you been up?"

"I don't really know, wasn't really paying much attention to the time. I've been busy hopping in and out of the bed all morning, either getting sick, or thinking I was going to. I'm sorry if I woke you up."

"Its ok baby, your getting sick didn't wake me up. I rolled over and you weren't there, that's when I heard you. You really sounded horrible in there. I wish there was something I could do for you." I picked her up and carried her back to bed.

"How are we going to keep the baby a secret until Saturday if I keep throwing up like this while your mom is here?"

I sat her down on the bed and encouraged her to lie back down.

"If we can't keep it from her then we can't. I know she won't spill the news before we tell everyone else. Now why don't you stay here in bed and rest instead of coming with me to the airport to pick her up. When I'm finished with my shower, if your stomach feels better, I'll make you some toast. Ok?"

"Ok, I love you."

"I love you too." I whispered as I kissed her nose.

I stayed in bed with her, holding her for a little while and I couldn't help my hand from wandering to her lower stomach. As I gently rubbed the spot where the baby had been during the ultrasound, it was still hard to comprehend that _our_ baby was growing inside her. No matter how mind boggling it was, I couldn't be happier.

I soon noticed she had fallen back to sleep. Not wanting to wake her, I quietly slipped out of the bed to shave and shower.

Once finished, I ate breakfast while reading the morning paper. When I was through eating, I went to check on Bella and saw that she was starting to wake up again. Making my way back into the kitchen I made her some toast and took it to her along with some juice.

Going back into the bedroom, I set the plate and glass down on the bedside table and scooted beside her on the bed. Feeling the bed move and my arms snake around her, she rolled over and smiled up at me before placing a small kiss on my neck.

"I brought you some toast and juice."

"Hmm, two mornings in a row, you are going to spoil me if you keep bringing me breakfast in bed Mr. Cullen." Her fingers were gliding up and down my thigh; she stopped at my back pocket and slid her hand in it to grip my ass as she placed a few kisses along my jaw and behind my ear.

"First, soon-to-be Mrs. Cullen, you better stop what you are doing right now before you start something that I am damn sure ready to finish even if I will be late to the airport. Second, I thought we had already established the fact that I was going to spoil you."

Smiling brightly and tugging on my shirt collar, she pulled me closer to her and kissing me deeply, she playfully replied, "I have no idea what you're talking about."

I groaned as I felt myself start to harden. It had been almost four weeks since we had been together and I wasn't going to be able to wait much longer. If she kept teasing me like this I didn't know if I could wait until later.

"Bella I mean it."

_Not really_ I thought. Every part of my body was aching for her to keep going.

"Oh fine", she pouted as she went on to say, "I don't want you to be late getting your mom."

"Tonight, I promise." I said to her as I initiated the kiss this time.

"Ok." She said somewhat breathless as we broke apart.

Sitting up in a semi reclined position I asked her, "You seem to be feeling much better than you were earlier, think you can eat your toast?"

She hesitantly replied, "I don't feel queasy like I did earlier so I should be able to keep it down. I'm just still a bit tired."

"Does that mean you're going to stay here while I go get my mom?" I inquired in a pleading voice.

"I probably should even if I don't want to. I don't really want to be away from you right now, but maybe if I stay here and take it easy, I'll feel good enough by the time you return, so that I won't give our secret away. Will you call me when you are on your way back so that I can make sure to be up and dressed?"

"Of course, I'll call as soon as we are leaving the airport. I want you to know though if you need to stay in bed then that is what I want you to do." Her well-being and that of our child was the most important thing to me.

She nodded her head in agreement as she took a small drink of the juice.

We talked while she slowly ate her toast and drank some more of the juice. I suggested to her, that once we told everyone, she could get some ideas from my mom and Alice on changing one of the guest rooms into a nursery. She agreed with me and then surprised me by telling me that Ali already had her nursery all planned out and everything ordered.

I shouldn't have been surprised at all, my sister was the master planner when it came to everything. She would probably have the baby's whole childhood planned before he or she could even walk.

Looking at the clock, I saw my mom's flight would be arriving soon so I had to be going. I kissed Bella goodbye, and had a hard time leaving her there alone.

**BPOV**

I was feeling better since spending the extra time resting in bed and from eating the toast and juice Edward had brought me.

Bored of watching TV, I got up, showered and got dressed, throwing on a pair of comfortable jeans and a sweater.

Making my way to the other side of the house, I went into the guest bedroom that had originally been the master bedroom when Edward bought this house. I wanted to make sure anything that Esme would need was there for her. The bed was fresh given the fact no one had slept there since we kept Lilly and Max for the weekend and the sheets had been changed afterwards. I got some fresh towels out of the hall closet and put them in the en-suite bathroom for her.

I went through the rest of the house cleaning up small messes here and there. It appeared that Edward had tried to keep the house clean while I was gone, but missed a few things. When we decided to live together back in January he gave notice to the cleaning lady he had since he wouldn't need her any longer.

Suddenly feeling as though I was starving I went into the kitchen and combed through the fridge for something to eat. I settled for some left over pasta from last night's dinner. It wasn't really what I wanted, but nothing else seemed to be what I was craving either. Problem was I didn't really know what it was I was craving.

I warmed the pasta in the microwave and sat at the counter eating it while grazing through the paper Edward had left there. When I was done I put the paper in the recycling bin in the pantry and decided to call my mom to see if she and dad would be able to visit this weekend. I picked up the phone and dialed her number.

Answering the phone on the first ring she sounded a bit frantic. "Bella is that you are you ok? Where are you?"

"Calm down mom, I'm fine." I knew she had been worried when I told her I had left Edward and that I was at Brook's, but she always had a habit of over dramatizing everything.

"You do sound a lot better than you did on the phone last week. Are you still in Minnesota?" She huffed as she finally got her breathing under control.

"That's because I am much better now, and no I'm not at Brook's anymore. I'm at home where I should be."

"At home as in with Edward?" I rolled my eyes at her question, but I guess I deserved it.

"Yes, mom I'm with Edward, to make a long story short we both made some mistakes and I misunderstood a few things. I ran off when I should have let him explain. I'm home now and we've worked everything out, things couldn't be better. Well... at least not yet anyways."

"What do you mean not yet anyways?" she asked with a sarcastic tone to her voice.

"Look mom, I really don't want to talk to you about this on the phone. All of Edward's family is going to be here this Saturday for dinner, at which time Edward and I have a couple of announcements to make. I'd really love for you and dad to be here as well. But I do understand if dad has to work and you can't make it."

"Is it really that important to you that we be there? This must be some big news that you have."

I was smiled widely thinking about how exciting it was going to be sharing our news with everyone.

"Yes mom, it is."

"Let me talk to your father. This is his weekend to work, but maybe he can trade with one of the other guys. I'm so happy that you and Edward have straightened things out, I was so worried about telling Alice where you were."

I offered the reassurance she needed, "It's ok mom. Apparently Brook and Alice were conspiring together. However, I can hardly be mad at them; I was the stupid one who took off. Anyways, I really don't want to talk about it anymore. When do you think you will know if you're coming?"

"I will call your dad as soon as we are finished talking and hopefully I can let you know tonight or tomorrow. So things really are ok with you guys?"

"I promise we are better than ok mom. It really was something that should've never happened."

"Alright, I'm going to go so I can call your father and I'll let you know just as soon as I can. We love you Bella and just want you to be happy. If I didn't think that Edward could make you happy I would've never told them where you were. I hope you aren't mad at me."

"No mom, I am not mad. I told you it's ok. In fact, I'm actually very glad that you did. I love you guys too and yes, Edward does make me very happy."

We chatted for a few more minutes. She tried to get me to tell her what was going on. I was finally able to placate her by telling her that if they couldn't make it this weekend I would tell her right away.

I looked at the clock and just as I was thinking that Edward and Esme should be here soon the phone rang. It was him letting me know that he and Esme were on their way now.

When he asked me if I was feeling better I heard Esme ask him what was wrong with me. He told her that I was not feeling well, but not to worry. I had a feeling it was going to be difficult to hide it from her until Saturday, and I hoped that she didn't grill him until he caved. Hanging up the phone, I smiled to myself as I started thinking about the baby. I was beyond excited.

Turning around to look out the glass doors that led to the deck, I noticed Sox lounging in the sun streaming in through the glass. I squatted down to pet him for a few minutes and noticed that the sunlight felt really warm. I opened the door a bit to see if it was warm enough to sit on the deck for a little while and get some fresh air and was surprised that for the end of March how warm it was. I grabbed a light jacket and a magazine and decided to wait for Edward and Esme to return while I sat on the deck enjoying the sunshine.

A short while later, I heard the garage door open from my spot on the deck and jumped up to go greet them. As I did I realized that I moved to fast and was struck by a wave of nausea so strong that I immediately bolted for the bathroom.

**EPOV**

We had just walked into the house and I immediately took my mother's suitcase into the guest room for her.

As I walked back into the kitchen my mom was standing by the counter waiting for me.

"Where's Bella?" she inquired.

Worrying that she wasn't feeling well again and that she had been sick the whole time I was gone, I told my mom that I would go see if she was in our room. She insisted on coming with me, despite my trying to convince her that Bella simply had had a really bad headache earlier today and that she might be resting.

Upon entering our bedroom I knew exactly where she was. The bathroom door was slightly open and anyone near there could hear what she was doing. She was throwing up again.

My mother pulls on my arm to get my attention and says to me.

"Edward I thought you said she just had a headache?" Her brow furrowed in worry.

I was just about to try and convince her it was nothing, when Bella came walking out of the bathroom wiping her mouth on the back of her hand. She looked back and forth between my mother and me and then quirked an eyebrow at me silently questioning what she should say.

Before either of us could respond, my mother then asked, "I think there is more going on here than Bella simply having a headache. Would the two of you care to share what that is?"

Esme had folded her arms across her chest and stood there staring stoically at us both while she wait for an answer.

I pulled Bella into my arms and shrugged my shoulders before flashing my mom my best crooked smile.

She gasped and said, "No!"

I couldn't keep the smile on my face from widening and Bella was now smiling at her too.

The look on my mothers face quickly turned from one of shock and surprise to a questioning smile as she asked, "Really, a baby?"

Knowing we had been busted we both smiled and shook our heads yes at the same time.

In her excitement, Esme then pulled Bella away from me and hugged her tightly as she told her how happy she was for the both of us.

As the two of them separated from their hug, I notice my mom has this semi-puzzled look on her face.

"Is something wrong mom?" I asked her.

"It just occurred to me that the two of you are wasting time and money making these changes to the house."

"Why is it such a waste? I don't understand." Bella asked clearly confused.

We both looked at her waiting to see what she would say.

"Lets go sit down so Bella can rest and I'll explain."

We followed her to the living room where she sat in the chair directly across from the couch where I sat with Bella perched on the armrest next to me.

Not wasting any time she jumped right in by asking us, "What room are you going to use as the baby's nursery?"

I quickly answered, "One of the two guest rooms, which ever one Bella would prefer. Why?"

"After Bella first has the baby she is going to be tired a lot and sore for a while and I just don't think it is logical to have the nursery all the way on the other side of the house from where your room is. Even if you had the baby in your room the first few weeks, at some point he or she will need to be in their own room. What happens when the baby gets sick or is up at night being fussy? You will not like the baby's room being on the other side of the house. Therefore, I think you would be much more comfortable if the baby's room was closer to yours."

I looked at Bella and noticed she was chewing her bottom lip deep in thought over what my mom had just said. Carefully tugging her off the arm of the couch and onto my lap, I ask her what she was thinking. She shrugs and doesn't say anything. As I gaze into her eyes I can see she is holding back. She quickly looks away, I'm sure, hoping that I don't notice. I cup her cheek in my hand and gently turn her head so that she has to look at me.

"Love, tell me the truth, I can see you are holding back on me. I want to know how you feel about this."

Forcing out a long sigh, she finally answers. "I really didn't think about that…but I don't like the idea of the baby being so far from us."

I place a soft and quick kiss on her lips and then lean around her to look at my mom and say, "Well Ma, how about you help us look for a new house instead?"

In true Alice like fashion, my mother squeals and claps her hands together before jumping up to hug us both.

"I have the perfect person to help!"

Next thing we know she is in the kitchen digging her cell phone out of her purse and calling a realtor friend of hers.

When she is done speaking with the realtor she informs us of the locations the realtor recommends based on the best school districts and so on. I get up to go call the contractors to cancel the remodeling job and my mother insists on doing it since this is after all her line of work.

Once that is taken care of she tells us that we have an appointment with her friend the next morning to start our house search and that her friend already has a few houses in mind for us.

We talked for a bit about what features we would like in the new house. A pool was one of the things I wanted to keep. I loved the one I had here and spent a lot of time in it when I could and now that I wouldn't be playing baseball this summer I would have even more time to enjoy it.

As my mother got a note pad and a pen she took notes of our likes and dislikes. I could see where Alice had gotten her need for organization from. Esme was quick to point out that we needed to keep an open mind on things like paint colors and carpeting as they were things that could easily be changed or replaced.

I was excited to be doing this. Buying a house for Bella and I to start our family in brought me a great amount of joy. I just hoped that Bella wouldn't be put off by prices.

I was jarred from my thoughts by the sound of Bella's stomach growling. Glancing at the clock we were all shocked by the amount of time that had passed while we talked about houses and moving.

Bella was about to get up and fix us something when I stopped her and said I would take the three of us out to dinner. We all changed clothes and freshened up. After letting the two of them choose where we would go, we left to eat.

While we were eating my I felt my cell phone vibrate in my pocket. Digging it out of my pocket, I noticed the caller ID showed the name of a local realty company. Quickly asking Esme what company her friend worked for I saw it was the same one so I flipped the phone open and answered it.

"Hello."

"Hello, is this Edward Cullen?" a woman's voice asked.

"Yes, may I ask who is calling?"

"This is Victoria Taylor and I am a friend of your mother's. She called me today explaining that you are looking for a new house."

"Yes Ms. Taylor, my fiancée and I are looking for a new house and…"

Before I could continue any further my mom was once again gasping as she grabbed Bella's left hand and instantly smiled when she looked upon the ring I had put there.

While the two of them went on chatting about the ring, how I proposed and if we had set a date, I apologized for interrupting Ms. Taylor and asked her to continue with her reason for the call.

She informed me that a house was going on the market tomorrow; also that it was not expected to be available long and how she could show it to us this evening if we were able to meet her there.

I explained to her that we were eating dinner and it would be close to an hour before we could meet her. She said that wasn't a problem as she needed to grab some dinner herself. We agreed on a time and I told her I would call when we were leaving the restaurant to get the address of the house and directions.

Once I had shoved the phone back into my pocket I looked up to find both Bella and my mother staring at me.

"What?" I asked very nonchalantly as I tried to hold back the smirk wanting to appear on my face.

"Edward, don't play coy with me, Bella and I both heard you mention a house and going to see one so I am certain that call was from Victoria. Now spill it. What did she say?"

I chuckled at my mothers attempt to be stern with me. Of the three of us kids, I had always been the one accused of getting away with the most. Emmett and Alice had constantly claimed that I was her favorite when we were growing up. You would have thought that Alice being the baby and only girl that she would get away with most anything. I can tell you she was quite spoiled, however my being the oldest had won me a special place with our mother. Of course it didn't hurt that I didn't try to pull nearly as much crap as Emmett had in our teen years.

I explained to them about my conversation with the realtor and my mom was excited saying that this must be a special house or she wouldn't call last minute like this when we already had an appointment to meet with her in the morning.

We finished our dinner and after Bella made a quick stop in the restroom, she dug a piece of paper and a pen from her purse. I called Victoria and got the address and directions to the house and we were off to see it.

**BPOV**

Edward easily found the house as it was actually not far from where I lived before moving in with him. It was also much closer to Emmett and Alice than where we lived now.

He pulled into the driveway and parked behind the Audi TT that I assumed belonged to Esme's friend, Victoria.

Once out of the car I began to look around and was instantly taken in by the charm of the home in front of us as well as the beautiful piece of land it sat on.

Esme briefly hugged the beautiful redhead and introduced us to her. Victoria was close in age to Esme and she explained that they had gone to design school together for a while before Victoria changed her mind and decided she wanted to sell houses and not decorate them.

Victoria handed Edward the spec sheet on the house and apologized for only having one. Being that the house just became available; she hadn't gotten the opportunity to make copies yet.

The house was traditional in style with gray siding and similarly colored natural stone surrounding the area of the front door. Victoria went over some of the details including that it was built in 2003 and sat secluded on nearly three and a half acres.

Edward really seemed to be pleased with that detail as it gave us plenty of privacy but still would allow us to be much closer to everyone and everything.

The house boasted all of the benefits of new construction while maintaining all the details and character you'd want from an older home. The main floor featured a formal dining area with fireplace and extremely spacious family/living area that consisted of a family room and a casual dining room that opened to the kitchen.

I immediately fell in love with the kitchen and could only imagine the look on my face as I noticed Edward smiling brightly at me while he watched me taking it all in. I made my way around the large center Island and stopped to look at the arched stone cook-top surround. The rich cherry cabinetry was gorgeous and plenty of natural light was filtering in. It was bright and amazing and I could already picture myself cooking for Edward in it.

The first floor also had a bedroom with its own bathroom, an additional full bath and a sunroom/den/office that overlooked the pool and sweeping expanse of grounds and trees surrounding the property.

The second floor offered up the master bedroom suite which had its own sitting room with fireplace opening to a double balcony. The suite had double walk in closets, and oversized master bath with a huge built in bath tub. When I looked up at Edward he nodded his head towards the tub and wagged his eyebrows at me. I playfully slapped him on the chest and tried to contain the giggles that were threatening to escape and embarrass us both.

As we moved through the rest of the second floor, we saw that it also contained three other bedrooms and a laundry room. The idea of the laundry room being on the same level as the bedrooms was very appealing to me.

We made our way outside and took in the pool and the beautiful grounds surrounding the house. The view was breathtaking and so wonderfully peaceful.

On the way back in Victoria showed us the lower level which contained another bedroom, a kitchenette and an additional family room. She also informed us that the expansive third floor had a rec. room, which could be left as is or turned into additional bedrooms should we have a need for them. I was in love with it, but I also knew that we needed to look at a few others so could make a comparison before we made our decision.

Stopping in the driveway next to our cars we told her how much we liked it, but with her having earlier said she didn't expect it to be on the market long we asked her how much time we had to look at other homes.

"I have two other homes I would like to show you tomorrow. I am pretty certain based on what Esme has told me that I will be able to find you your dream home, if I haven't already." She stated very confidently with a smile in Esme's direction.

"How do we know that no one will place an offer on this one while we are viewing the others tomorrow?" Edward asked her.

Glancing at Esme and giving her a sly wink, she smiled and said to us, "No one else can show it if I have the keys, now can they?"

We thanked her for her help and after we got the address where to meet her in the morning, we climbed into the car and left.

On the way home we talked about the house and neither Edward nor I could find anything about it that we didn't like, that was until he told me the _price._

I did feel a bit better after he said that once we sold the house we were living in now and if I sold my old house instead of renting it, it would greatly reduced the amount it would cost to buy the house we had just seen. He also told me that there was no way he would let the cost of a house stand in the way of us having our dream home, and reminded me that he had more than enough money to buy us nearly any home we would want.

**EPOV**

Back home we said our goodnights to my mom and I was expecting Bella to fall asleep right a way with the way she had been yawning on the drive home. I was very pleasantly proved wrong when she came out of the bathroom wearing a nearly see through black lace negligee.

Her hair was down from the ponytail she had it in earlier and hung in loose waves across her shoulders and down her back.

She slowly made her way to the bed and crawled up next to me, never taking her eyes off of mine. Her eyes we filled with fire and desire making me feel almost as though I was her prey and she was a predator moving in for the kill. I had missed her touch and making love to her so much that found myself craving her like the air I breathed.

"God Bella you are so beautiful. I want you so much." I murmured to her as she moved to straddle me and began leaving a trail of open mouthed wet kisses from my collar bone to my neck and up along my jaw, until she finally captured my lips with hers.

The kiss started slow and sensual, but as our passion ignited and took over, it quickly turned needy and hungry. Our tongues fought for dominance, twisting and turning, neither one of us relenting control to the other.

I could feel her heart racing as she lay pressed against my chest. It beat so fast, as though it was threatening to jump right out of her chest. I flipped her over so that I was now on top of her. Wanting to keep my lips on her skin I left my own trail of kisses starting at her mouth, working my way down until I reached the valley between her breasts. Pushing the flimsy lace fabric out of the way, I kissed all around the swell of her perfect mounds. While my fingers toyed with one hard nipple, I licked and sucked all around the other eventually engulfing it in my mouth. When I did, she gasped and my eyes searched out hers.

She was biting her lip harshly, then, as she released a breath, "Baby, my breasts are a little sore."

I apologized quickly before I teased, "They're getting bigger too."

I immediately went back to gently paying adequate attention to her nipple. As I did I carefully pulled her nipple in my mouth causing her to arch her back off the bed and moaned in reassurance.

She began grinding up into me and as much as I wanted to prolong this for as long as possible, I could feel how heated we were both becoming and I wasn't sure how much longer either one of us could hold out.

I scooted off to her side and reached down, gently spreading her legs apart. Moving to kneel between them, I pulled her into a sitting position so I could remove the negligee from her body. I then untied the barely there matching panties and pulled them off of her tossing them somewhere into the darkness of the room. I laid myself back down so that I was partially covering her. Lifting up on one arm I continued to gently massage one breast while I kissed my way down to her navel, stopping to lick all around it before I licked and kissed my way back up to her mouth and thrusting my tongue between her slightly parted lips.

As I continued assaulting her mouth with my own, I climbed over her leg positioning myself between hers again and I was reminded that I still had my boxers on as I rubbed my hard dick against her wet center.

Breaking the kiss I backed my self off the end of the bed and quickly removed the offending material. I crawled up to once again kneel between her legs as she willing spread them for me. Grabbing her left ankle, I kissed along her silky leg, past her knee, lingering briefly on her inner thigh. Taking hold of both her ankles, I positioned her legs so that they were bent at the knee and I pushed them open until her knees were nearly touching the bed and she was spread wide open for me. Scooting down and lying so that I could place a kiss at the top of her slit, I looked up at her and she smiled sexily at me before allowing her head to fall back on to the pillow and her hands pulling on my hair encouraging me to continue.

With my hands on her thighs, I placed several kisses on both sides as I inched closer and closer to her wet folds. Her grip on my hair tightened in anticipation of what I was about to do to her. I leaned my head forward and started licking her up and down increasing the pressure as I went on. I took my time, savoring her sweet taste. Increasing the speed and movement of my tongue, I slipped one and then two fingers inside of her. I moaned in delight as she squeezed herself around them.

I pressed deeper inside her and curled my fingers upwards hitting the perfect spot making her cry out, "Oh God Edward," while she ground herself against my hand.

Panting and gripping the sheets her moans continued as she tried to squirm and wiggle out of my hold.

Barely able to get the words out, she gasped for air panting as she begged, "Unh, Edward I need to feel you inside me, make love to me now."

Removing my fingers from her and taking one last long lick, while swirling my tongue around her clit I raised myself up to hover above her. Lining myself up at her wet center I grabbed her thighs, hitched her legs around me and entered her in one quick thrust, filling her completely.

It had been way too long and I had to stay still inside her for a few minutes to calm myself down so I didn't end it right then. The feeling of being inside her again was beyond amazing. I slowly started to move inside her and soon our bodies moved in unison as we met each other's thrusts.

"You feel so fucking good. I don't ever want to go that long without feeling you again."

I kissed her long and hard and she began sucking and biting on my neck as our movements became faster and more frenzied.

"I'm so close Edward, so close. Oh just like that."

"Unh, me too baby." I grunted.

I picked up the pace a bit more and thrust harder and deeper, rising up on my knees a bit to gain more leverage.

I gasped for air and moaned," Cum for me Bella."

I thrust hard a few more times and that was all it took before she moaned and I felt her walls clamping down on me as her climax over took her body. Feeling her tighten around me was enough to send me over the edge with her. We cried out each other's names and clung to one another other tighter as we rode out the waves of passion consuming us.

Not wanting to break our contact just yet, I laid on her with most of my weight resting on my elbows and I whispered in her ear, "I love you so much Bella. I can't wait to make love to you when your belly is huge with our baby and I can't wait to make you my wife. Mmm, that was so amazing."

She turned my head to face her kissing me softly and slowly.

Whispering back to me she said, "I love you too Edward more than I can even comprehend. I can't wait to be your wife and to have your baby."

Our kisses continued and began to get heated once again and I could feel myself start to harden inside her and the need to make love to her again was taking over.

As our bodies instinctively responded to each other again, I knew at that moment, that where ever she was, was home for me and her and our life together would be all I ever needed to be happy.

**So things are falling back into place for them. Let's start the new year off with a bang. Press that little button and leave me a review.**


	24. Spilling The Beans

**Hi everyone, Hope this finds you all well. Thank you all so much for your awesome reviews!!!**

** Thank you so friggin much Hope4More for everything. Edward, Emmett, Gilles, Cam, you name him and I'll send him to ya! I'll even let ya share them with me. **

**Since this chapter is posted on her birthday, I have to dedicate it to someone very special. Kellie this is for you!  
**

**You all know it, just like I do, Stephenie Meyer owns it all. **

**BPOV**

The next morning I was feeling so much better than I had for the last few days. Maybe it was the excitement of looking for my and Edward's new home or maybe it was what Esme had suggested.

At dinner last night, she suggested I should keep some saltine crackers on the bedside table and to eat a few before I even got out of bed. I had done this a couple of hours ago and after eating the crackers and going back to sleep I now felt much better.

Noticing the time on the alarm clock, I realized that it was just about ten minutes before it would be going off. I leaned over Edward's naked body as he continued to sleep and shut the alarm off.

Knowing that we needed to get up and get ready to meet Victoria to see the other two houses she wanted us to consider, I peppered light kisses along Edward's chest in hopes of waking him up. He didn't budge. He looked so relaxed and peaceful in his sleep. I smiled to myself as I thought about last night. Even though we had talked everything out and we knew that things would work out between us, I think both of us needed the reconnection that only making love could bring us. The feeling and level of closeness it brought, was so much more than any words could ever say.

Not wanting to disturb him, I got up to go shower first and let him sleep a bit longer. I had almost completely slid out of the bed when I felt a warm hand grasping my wrist and pulling me back on to the bed. I giggled, knowing that he had finally woken up.

I turned around, climbing back under the covers and snuggled up to his warm body. He wrapped his arms around me and kissed my forehead.

"Good morning beautiful, how are you feeling today?" he asked with his raspy voice from not being fully awake.

"Actually, pretty good right now." I said as I kissed his warm lips.

"Mmm, good I was afraid you were running off to be sick."

"Nope, I haven't gotten sick at all this morning. Your mom's idea about the crackers seems to be helping a lot." I answered in total astonishment; you might have thought she cured cancer with her suggestion.

Gliding his fingers down my back he paused briefly to play with my ass, before lifting my leg so that he could slide his in-between mine and roll over on top of me.

"Where were you sneaking off too then?" he asked while grazing his lips across my neck and shoulders in such a way that it was thrilling and slightly ticklish at the same time.

"I was going to shower and let you sleep until I was finished."

Continuing his ministrations on my neck and nibbling on my ear lobe he whispered huskily, "I have a better idea. Why don't we shower together?"

As I whispered my answer to him, I could feel the smile form on his lips while they were still pressed against my skin.

Edward hastily threw the covers off of us, causing me to squeal when the cool air of our bedroom hit my bare skin. Wiggling away from him, I playfully smacked him on the ass as I bolted for the bathroom.

While laying there face first in the bed, laughing he called after me, "You'll pay for that Isabella!"

I hollered back at him through my giggles, "I'm not scared of you!"

I darted into the shower not even waiting for the water to get completely warm, thinking I'd be safe there.

However, faster than I would've thought possible, I was pinned up against the shower wall with Edward's hot breath on my ear, as he growled, " You really shouldn't have said that."

He ran his nose up my neck and I shivered as I realized the extent of his desire pressing into me. Still giggling and being playful, I slid my hand down the front of him and gently squeezed him. My giggles quickly faded to moans as Edward dropped his head and his breath was hot on my shoulder. Unable to hold back any longer, he pressed me even harder against the cold tiles of the shower wall. Grasping my ass he lifted me and wrapped my legs around his waist. Completely unable and unwilling to stop him, I gave in and let him have his way with me.

Later that morning, when we were nearly thirty minutes late arriving at the first house we were supposed to see, I blushed profusely as Edward apologized for our tardiness. It didn't help at all when Esme raised an eyebrow in our direction, when Edward gave the excuse that I had not been feeling well as our reason for being late. I was mortified at the thought that she may have heard us playing in the shower. Edward, however, just winked at me and smirked as he grabbed my hand, pulling me to the door of the house.

Immediately upon entering the house I was put off by the black and white marble floor done in a checkered pattern. It just felt cold and uninviting to me. I would've thought that solid wood flooring would've been much warmer and inviting.

The rest of the house was nice and Victoria was quick to point out that we could always change the entry way flooring if that was the only issue we had with it.

However, once Esme made the statement that when you tear up a floor such as marble, the dust and mess continues long after the floor is gone, it prompted Edward to say ripping up the floor was something we would rather not have to deal with right now. We had a wedding to plan, a nursery to decorate and a baby to prepare for. That would be more than enough while trying to move. We didn't need the headache of remodeling as well.

With that said we left and followed her to the next house.

The next house was beautiful, but it was not as stunning or perfect as the first one we had seen yesterday. Although, the fact that it cost considerably less made up for it in my mind.

As we made our way out to the yard and pool area I was surprised by the level of landscaping that had been done. The pool was surrounded by a slate patio and on one side there was a rock wall complete with cascading water fall.

After looking around outside a bit more we made our way back into the house and Victoria asked us if we were interested in any of the three homes she had shown us.

I was just about to say that I would be very happy with this one when Esme spoke up and asked to speak to Victoria alone for a few minutes. While they stepped back out onto the patio I looked up at Edward and he just shrugged his shoulder's having no idea what his mother was up to.

When Esme and Victoria returned to the living room where Edward and I sat waiting for them, Esme explained that after speaking with Vicki, as she called her, the current owners of the house we saw yesterday had agreed to leave all of the furnishings if we had a contract in place by Monday. They unexpectedly and suddenly had to move out of the state in two weeks which made them quite anxious to have the selling of the house settled and finalized.

I had to admit to myself that not having to go shopping for furniture for a house of that size added to the love I already had for it. I was worried about being able to recreate the look they had in it. Now, if I could just let go of how much it cost.

Victoria then stated, "I have complete portfolios of all three houses with several color photos included in each one so that you can take them home and look through them while you think about your decision."

"Thank you Victoria, that was very thoughtful of you. I am sure it will help us tremendously in making our choice. I will tell you that even though I'm not exactly sure which one Bella likes the most, I already have a favorite. We will talk about the three of them over the next day or two and get back to you soon."

Edward shook her hand and we then followed her to her car to retrieve the information.

We left the house and decided to stop for lunch on the way home. As we drove to the restaurant, the three of us chatted about all the pros and cons of each house.

Esme was a great help and I was so grateful that she was here to help us with this. She pointed out things that we hadn't even thought of. One of them being that the rock wall and landscaping at house number three, the one we had just left. While gorgeous, it was not very child friendly and with the baby on the way, his or hers safety was the most important thing we had to consider. Edward and I both agreed on that issue, therefore, effectively ruling out house number three.

Arriving back home I let them know that I was tired and wanted to lay down for a little while.

Truth was I was trying to come to terms with wanting a house that cost more that two million dollars.

We had looked through the pictures and information on the remaining two houses over lunch. Seeing the pictures of that awful black and white floor again in house number two, really only left us with two choices, either choose house number one, which Edward and I both loved everything about it and couldn't find a single thing wrong, or continue looking.

I had quickly discovered that house hunting is exhausting, and next week I had to return to work so it wouldn't get any easier.

House number one just seemed perfect, it had all the features we wanted, the kitchen was to die for, it was located in a great school district and the fact that they would be willing to leave it furnished made it all that much more appealing.

I knew there would be a few things we would take from here like our bed for instance, and my aunt's pieces that I had brought here when I moved in with Edward, but… no matter how perfect or how easy it would be I still had a hard time with the _price_.

As if he sensed my quandary, I felt the bed shift behind me as well as Edward's warm body pressed up against mine, while his arms snaked around me.

Kissing my shoulder and combing his fingers through my hair, he leaned forward and murmured, "What's wrong baby, I can tell something's on your mind."

Sighing, I rolled over and snuggled against him but didn't say anything.

"Hey, we agreed to not keep any secrets from each other so tell me what's going on in that beautiful head of yours. I think I have an idea, but I can't be sure until you tell me."

I rolled onto my back and for a few moments I stared at the ceiling trying to find the right words to use so that I didn't hurt his feelings.

Taking a deep breath and forcing it out I decided to just get it over with.

"I guess you could say that in a way, I'm trying to come to terms with myself."

"How so?" he asked. I could see that I had clearly piqued his curiosity.

"You know that I have never been one to indulge in frivolous things. My car being the only time I have ever spent any significant amount of money on myself. Even then for a short time after I had buyer's remorse. And now … with this whole house thing I…"

Knowing me so well he cut in and finished for me.

"You love the house but are having a hard time with the cost of it."

"Yeah, I am… It's amazing. It's beyond anything I could have ever dreamed or wished for and I love it and I want it, but at the same time I feel so guilty because of how much it costs."

"Just why is it that you feel so guilty sweetheart? You knew the price range of the houses we would be seeing when my mother contacted Victoria. You didn't even as much as bat an eyelash then. So why are you having such a hard time with it now?"

"Because I know that you are going to insist on paying for the house and it just feels so unbalanced, I could never offer you anything like that."

"Bella, look at me." He says as he shifts his position on the bed so that he is hovering over me.

I look into his eyes and all I can see there, as they sparkled like the most precious emeralds known to man, is the love he feels for me.

"First, you know that money is not an issue for me. I have made millions during my baseball career. If that weren't enough I have a trust fund that I inherited when my grandparents passed away several years ago. Emmett and Alice have both dipped into theirs for various reasons. Emmett built his and Rosalie's house and Alice used some of hers to get her shop up and running. I have never touched mine, other than to make some investments which in turn, only made me more money. I could buy you a couple of those houses and still not make a dent in it."

Pausing to tuck a stray hair behind my ear and placing a quick kiss on my lips, he must have sensed my unease at this news because he went on to explain to me why he had never told me about the trust fund before.

"I've never told you about it before, one because there was never a need to, and two because I know that money is not important to you and I feared it would just make you uncomfortable, like I can see it is right now. Carlisle's family comes from very old money. His family was extremely wealthy. Carlisle is an only child, and our family is the only remaining members of the Cullen clan left, so when his parents passed, they left my parents as well as us three kids a great deal of money. More money than we could probably ever spend. They also set up a college trust fund for any future great grand children they might have. They wanted to be sure that even if the rest of us somehow squandered away our inheritance that our children wouldn't suffer because of it. Education is something that was very important to them. I'm sure that is why none of us received our inheritance until we graduated from college. It was their one stipulation."

I realized this meant that our child as well as Lilly and Max, already had their college education well provided for. Not wanting him to worry, I quickly let him know that I understood why he never told me. It's not something you just blurt out and he is right it would have made me very uncomfortable.

"I still can't help but feel like you are giving me so much more than I am giving you." I chewed on my lip nervously waiting for his response.

Rubbing his thumb across my lip, to remove it from my teeth, he pulled me closer to him and practically pleaded with me to understand how he felt.

"Bella, what you are giving me, by loving me and this baby that you are carrying is worth so much more than any house in this world, more than anything in this world. To me you are _Priceless." _

I reached up to smooth back a few stray locks of his hair that had fallen onto his forehead and gently caressed the side of his face. If possible I loved him even more in that moment.

"How am I supposed to argue with that?" I asked him.

Kissing me as if it would help him plead his case, he then said, "Hmm, you're not. Just give in and let me buy this house for you Bella…for us, for our baby, and for any other children we might have." Chuckling he went on to say, "If you must...think of it as an early wedding present."

I smiled and rolled my eyes at him and his dramatics.

"You really aren't playing fair you know." I chided him sarcastically.

"I play to win baby, does that mean you'll let me buy it for us?" he asked flashing his panty dropping grin at me.

Kissing him, I smiled and said, "Yes, you win."

Encasing me in his arms tightly, he rolled us so that I was laying on top on him. We stayed like that kissing for a while longer and just as Edward slid his hands underneath my sweater and was about to unclasp my bra, there was a knock on the bedroom door.

"Cock blocked by my mother," he muttered under his breath, so low, I could barely hear him.

I was snorting at him as I clasped my hand over my mouth to muffle my laughter at his frustration.

"Edward is Bella ok?" chimed Esme's voice from the other side of the door.

"Yeah Ma, we'll be out in just a minute."

I started to move away from him, stating through my laughter, that I should see about fixing dinner.

Grasping my arm just as we were walking into the hall, he tugged me back to him and whispered against my lips before kissing me one last time, "I love you."

"Mmm, I love you too."

Edward went outside to put some steaks on the grill, while Esme and I prepared the rest of the meal. We were sitting at the counter chatting while we chopped the ingredients for a salad. Pausing for a moment Esme reached over and she placed her hand on mine and as I turned to face her I could see that there was something she wanted to say.

"Esme is there something wrong?" I asked placing the knife on the counter and giving her my full attention.

"Bella I don't want you to feel like I am intruding or overstepping any boundaries, but there is something I really feel the need to say."

"Anything that you would feel so strongly about, must be pretty important so, please don't worry about hurting my feelings."

I was afraid that she had learned about my leaving Edward and was going to lecture me on it. But I also knew that if this was the case, she was only looking out for her son.

She took both of my hands in hers and taking a deep breath asked me, "Has Edward told you about my childhood and background at all?"

"Um, no he hasn't. Why?" I was puzzled as to where this conversation was going.

"Well, what I really want for you to know Bella, is that my background and my childhood were not all that much different from yours. I had an average childhood and was raised by your everyday average parents with average incomes. I grew up in Forks and had never been away from it until I went off to college."

I nodded letting her know I was following her so far and for her to continue.

"When Carlisle and I met in college we fell head over heels in love almost immediately. It was exhilarating and terrifying all at the same time. I had never had a serious boyfriend and my feelings for him were quite overwhelming to say the least."

I chuckled a little saying, "I know what you mean."

"Yes my dear I am sure you do, as I see so much of Carlisle and myself in you and Edward. Not to undermine the love that my other two children feel for their spouses, but you and Edward have the kind of connection that his father and I do and it can be very overpowering at times. But my point to this conversation is… I want you to know that my background is a lot like yours and I understand that level of imbalance you feel in letting Edward buy you such an expensive home. I struggled with similar issues early in my and Carlisle's relationship. He swept me off my feet and wanted to give me the world, much the same way Edward wants to do for you. But sweetheart, what you have brought to his life is so much more than anything all the gold Fort Knox could buy. You are his true other half and he is so unfathomably happy and in love with you."

I nodded once again and smiled, knowing that he had just told me practically the same thing.

She continued by saying, "Edward has been yearning for someone to share his life with for a long time. I know in college he thought that Tanya was that person, and as much as I love her and her family, I never really thought she was the one for him. You are. Just let him love you and take care of you Bella. Love him back as fiercely as he loves you and all the rest will fall into place. The material things won't matter as long as your love is as strong as I believe it is."

We talked for a few more minutes, and it helped me immensely to know that she understood how I felt and knew from experience. I realized then, if Edward and I could have a marriage that anywhere near resembled the one his parents have, then we would be extremely happy.

By the time we had finished the conversation, we found ourselves both with tears in our eyes and hugging when Edward came back in from outside.

The smile on his face, seeing the display of affection between his mother and I was brilliant.

"You ladies ok?" he asked.

"Just some mother-daughter bonding." Esme answered him.

It touched me beyond words to know that she thought of me as her daughter.

Later after dinner Edward called Victoria to let her know that we had chosen a house and which one. We would go tomorrow afternoon and sign the papers to officially place our bid on it.

That evening I also got a call from my mom. She called to tell us that she and my dad would be here Saturday morning. It would just be a short overnight visit but they would be here for our big announcement. I couldn't wait to see my mom's excitement over our news. After the way she had teased me on Thanksgiving, I knew she would be ecstatic.

Edward and I slept in Friday morning and then went to take care of submitting the contract bid on the house. Victoria was confident that due to the current owner's eagerness to sell the house so they could finalize their plans to move, along with the amount of our offer, we should have no problems at all. We also made plans with her to list the house we were living in now as well as my old house.

I was excited. Edward and I had discussed my and Esme's conversation from the night before and he was happy that I no longer had any reservations about buying the house.

Esme came along with us to do the grocery shopping for Saturday night's dinner.

After going home and putting the food away we sat around and discussed the furniture we wanted to take with us to the new house and any new pieces we might need. Esme and I also spent some time shopping online looking at baby furnishings and bedding.

We were only looking to get some general ideas of what I liked. Edward and I hadn't talked about if we would find out if the baby was a boy or a girl, so I didn't want to purchase anything yet.

A short while later Carlisle called to say his flight had been delayed and he wouldn't be arriving until near dinner time. We decided that the three of us would go to the airport together and then go out to eat.

**EPOV**

The early part of Saturday flew by and before we knew it everyone had arrived at our house for dinner. I couldn't help but chuckle earlier today at Bella's frustration with her mom. In fact my father, along with Charlie, was quite amused as well.

All afternoon Renee had been trying to pry out of Bella what our announcement was all about. My mom tried to help distract her, but if Renee was nothing else, she was persistent.

In order to help keep our secret, Bella took her engagement ring off her finger and put it on a long chain around her neck that she tucked under her shirt. I wasn't crazy about her taking it off, but I understood why she did it and she promised that after today it would never come off her finger again.

Everyone had arrived and I wasn't really looking forward to seeing my sister-in-law. I was still slightly upset with Rose for telling Bella that I was quitting baseball because of her.

All of us men were hanging in the basement watching a hockey game on the home theater screen, while the women were upstairs in the kitchen finishing up dinner and chatting. My dad was holding Max who had fallen asleep, and Lilly seemed to be drifting back and forth between the two groups of adults.

Lilly came bouncing down the stairs saying, "Nana Esme says you boys best be getting upstairs, cause it's almost time to eat."

I was the first one to get up and head up stairs. I wanted to make sure that Bella hadn't gotten her nerves all worked up over what we were about to tell everyone. She was excited, but her excitement had her all worked up earlier today.

I reached the top of the stairs and I rounded the corner to head into the kitchen when I heard Bella talking to someone in the living room. As I made my way down the hall I realized that it was Rosalie she was talking to.

I stopped briefly when I heard Rose say to Bella, "Look Bella I am so very sorry, I feel wretched about all of this. I had no idea that you would react the way you did or I would have never said anything. Please say you'll forgive me."

Bella then said to her, "Of course, I will forgive you Rose. I know you didn't mean any harm. I do wish that you wouldn't have said anything, but I'm the one who made the decision to run off and that's not your fault."

Rose then said how she thought Bella would've been thrilled that I was leaving baseball, no matter what the reason so that I would be home with her.

"Bottom line Rose, I still chose to run off so it doesn't matter why you…"

I walked into the room causing Bella to stop what she was saying mid sentence and I growled, "Bottom line is, Bella wouldn't have needed to run, if Rose would have kept her fucking mouth shut!"

Moving across the room until I stood next to Bella, I put my arm around her, pulling her against my chest in a protective manner. She didn't need to be upset right now and I needed to calm down. I started to turn and walk away with Bella, but Rose wouldn't let it go.

Standing with her hands perched on her hips in a defensive stance, Rose huffed back at me, "I was only apologizing to her Edward and I will tell you as well, that I am beyond sorry. I wish I wouldn't have said anything. But…I can't take it back now; it's too late for that. All I can do is hope that the two of you have worked everything out. It appears that you have."

Bella had moved to stand partially between the two of us and had her back to the doorway. I heard footsteps approaching us and when I looked over I saw Emmett walk into the room.

"What the fuck? What the hell is going on in here? Rosie baby, what's wrong?"

"Emmett everything's fine, this conversation is done." Bella said sternly as she looked up at me, more or less telling me to knock it off.

But then Rose had to go and mouth off, while pointing at me, "I was just apologizing to Bella when Mr. Overprotective here had to go and stick his nose in our conversation."

I was about to loose my cool once again and without thinking I snapped back at her, "Well Ms. Bigmouth if you had kept your fucking trap shut your apology wouldn't have been needed, now would it?"

"Screw you Edward. I've lived the life that Bella was about to be thrust into if you hadn't left baseball. I simply thought she'd be thrilled to hear that you would be home with her. I didn't think it would matter why. I was fucking relieved for her. I love Emmett and I would never ask him to leave baseball for me. But that doesn't mean it's easy all the time. Hell, I was fucking happy for her! For you both!"

Bella then placed one hand on my chest and the other on Rose's arm and begged us both to let it go. Then she reminded me that this was supposed to be a happy day for us.

By then, a few of our family members must have heard us as they had joined us in the room to see what was going on.

Not wanting to upset Bella, I was about to apologize to Rose and walk out of the room, when Emmett stuck his two cents in saying, "This is bullshit Edward. I know you were worried and devastated when Bella had left. But Rose feels awful. If the two of them have settled it, then let's be done with it. She is home now, let it go."

He shuffled Bella out of the way so he could get in-between his wife and I. However, he moved her so quickly she lost her balance, which caused her to stumble over her own two feet.

I reached out and caught her just in time before she fell, pulling her to me to make sure she wasn't hurt. In a moment of concern for her I lost it and bellowed at Emmett, "Watch what the hell your doing Emmett, she's pregnant and you almost caused her to fall."

Dead silence filled the room. Everyone was now there and staring intently at the three of us.

My father who was the last one to enter the room asked, "What the hell is going on?"

I looked around the room at everyone, stopping when I saw Renee. The look on her face was one of concern, shock, and glee all at once. She continued looking back and forth between Bella and me, as she walked over to us.

Stopping right in front of Bella, she raised her small hands and cupping Bella's face between them she asked, "Is it true sweetie, are you going to have a baby?"

"Yes mom, I am." Bella said, her voice quivering with emotion.

Renee immediately encased Bella in a tight embrace, and her own voice threatening to fail her said, "I'm so happy for you baby. You are going to be a wonderful mother."

After a few moments she loosened her hold on Bella slightly, while reaching out to pull me into the hug. Laughing lightly she said, "Oh my gosh, you two are going to have such a beautiful baby."

Chuckling I said, "Only if he or she looks like Bella."

Renee then turned to find Charlie. He was on his way over to us and after hugging Bella, he shook my hand while telling me I better take care of his little girl. I couldn't help thinking there was a double meaning to his statement. I imagined he was insinuating that I better marry her. Little did he know, that was already going to happen.

Bella suddenly started to laugh. I kissed her forehead and asked, "What's so funny sweetheart?"

Laughing some more as if she couldn't help herself, she was finally able to say, "Well I guess the cats out the bag now."

The whole room erupted in laughter except for Alice who proceeded to clap and jump up and down. It was apparent she was excited to be able to talk about it now after I had made her promised not to tell anyone.

Lilly came running into the room exclaiming, "Are we ever gonna eat? I'm starving to death!"

Bella knelt down in front of her and said, "Yes baby we are going to eat now. Uncle Edward and I were just telling everyone our big secret."

"You have a big secret?" she asked her eyes shinning brightly.

"Yes, do you want me to tell you what it is?"

Nodding her head yes vigorously, Bella giggled and leaned forward to whisper our news in her ear.

You would have sworn that Lilly was Alice's child at that moment. She squealed and jumped up and down in joy, as she demanded that we have a little girl for her to play with. Bella kissed her cheek, while telling her that she would try but couldn't promise if the baby would be a boy or a girl. She then scooped her up in her arms and left to go eat.

As everyone left the living room and headed into the dining room, I hung back and once I caught Rosalie's attention I motioned for her to wait with me. I had to fix this rift between the two of us. She is just as much a sister to me as Alice is and I knew I couldn't let these bad feelings linger on and only get worse. I had to stop it now.

Taking in a deep breath and letting it out slowly, I turned to face her.

"Look Rose, I owe you an apology. I understand now that you were in your own way trying to look out for Bella. I know that the two of you have gotten really close and I would hate for this animosity between us to hurt your relationship with her. I'm sorry for snapping at you and I just want to put the whole god awful incident behind us. Bella and I have both admitted our mistakes in the whole mess and we've moved on. So you think we can bury the hatchet and you can get back to being my favorite sister-in-law?"

"Edward you ass, I'm your only sister-in-law."

"I guess that's why you're my favorite. So are we good then?"

"Yeah, Edward we always were." she said as she moved to give me a hug.

I hugged her back and then we both turned to go join the rest of the family for dinner. Just as we about to enter the dining room she turned and commented, "You know I love the both of you dearly and only want the best for you. I do hope you're going to make an honest woman out of her now, that you've knocked her up."

I thought to myself, _Ahh, now there's my smartass sister-in-law that we all know and love._

Unable to contain my smile, I just winked at her and said, "You'll find out soon enough."

Dinner was amazing. We had baked lasagna along with seven layer salad. For dessert, my mom and Bella made apple pie and German chocolate cake. Bella also baked a fresh batch of chocolate chip cookies for Lilly.

We all sat around the table talking about Alice and Bella being pregnant, if we wanted a girl or a boy and the trip Bella and I are going to take to Minnesota when Brook had her babies.

I reached under the table to take hold of Bella's hand and felt her ring back in its rightful place. Looking over at her, I twirled her ring, to silently ask her if she was ready for our next announcement. She nodded her head just enough to give me her answer.

I squeezed her hand gently before releasing it to stand up and get everyone's attention.

Clearing my throat and lightly tapping my fork on the side of my water glass I waited for everyone to finish their conversations.

Once they were all looking in my direction I started off by saying, "I am sure at this point you have all come to the conclusion that Bella and I asked you here tonight to announce our news about the baby."

Bella took my hand in hers and got up to stand next to me.

I moved to stand behind her and wrapped my arms around her before I continued.

"While that is true it is not the only news we have. There are two more things we would like to share with you tonight. One is that we are buying a new house. Mom was quick to point out to us that she didn't think we would be comfortable having the baby's room so far from ours and we agreed. Therefore after seeing some houses this week, we went yesterday and put a contract on the one we want. Later I will elaborate more on the house itself if anyone wants to know about it."

Alice of course immediately chimed in with plans of shopping for furniture and window dressings, decorating the baby's room and anything else she could think of.

"Hang on Ali, we still have more news." I chuckled.

"A few days ago, I proposed to this lovely woman standing here with me and with great joy I am very happy to say that she has accepted."

Bella held up her left hand and ceremoniously wagged her fingers for everyone to see her ring.

Just as everyone was about to jump up and congratulate us, Emmett bellowed out, "It's about time dude, you've only had the ring since Christmas."

Feeling the need to say one more thing I cut in, "Yes, I have had it since before Christmas actually, which brings me to the last thing I wanted to say."

They all looked at me questionably, not sure what else I could have to tell them.

"A couple of you are well aware that I've had Bella's engagement ring for some time. Charlie I spoke with you at Christmas to ask for your blessing in proposing to Bella when I felt the time was right. You gave it without hesitation and for that I am eternally grateful. But the point I want to make is… with the timing of recent events I want all of you to know that I was on my way home from spring training to propose to Bella long before I knew there was a baby. I want to make sure that there are no misconceptions about why I proposed to her. I did it because to me she is the most amazing, perfect woman in the world and I love her more than I ever imagined possible."

I was not surprised when Alice was the first one to pop up and come over to hug us both saying, "Of course you love her, we all knew that long before you did."

"It was that obvious huh?"

"Yes it was." Alice and Rose smirked in unison.

They rest of the evening was filled with laughter and talk of babies, wedding plans and our move to the new house.

"So son what are you going to do now that you have retired from baseball?" my father asked.

"For now I don't have any immediate plans. We have so much going on right now. With the wedding, the baby, and our move to the new house, there is a lot to do. I eventually want to see about coaching high school or college ball, but I don't think it would be fair to take a position now and have to ask for time off to cover everything we have going on. However I am going to keep my eyes and ears open and if the right opportunity were to arise, I wouldn't pass it up."

"How long are you planning to take off?" Emmett asked.

"Ideally, I want to take off the rest of the year. Bella is due in November and then the holidays are here and I want that time with Bella and the baby. I'm hoping that one of the local schools will have a coaching or assistant coaching position that I can start at right after the first of the year. That's when practices and workouts start for baseball anyway, so that would be perfect for us I think."

Charlie added, "Well that's understandable, and from what I remember when she was a baby, I am sure Bella will appreciate having you there to help her. Although I doubt you will be able to keep either of the grandmas away for long."

"That's for sure." Emmett stated, "Mom was here for like three weeks after each of ours were born."

I got up to go get Em and I another beer and as I walked into the kitchen I was instantly drawn to Bella sitting in a chair holding Max. Images from that day last summer, when I walked out onto Rose and Emmett's deck, and I saw her sitting there holding him flashed through my memory. I remembered how natural it seemed for her to be holding him and how beautiful she was with a baby in her arms. At that time I didn't quite understand why it affected me so profoundly. But now that she was mine and we had our own baby on the way, it was as if fate had been showing me what was yet to come.

I tossed the empty beer bottles into the trashcan and grabbed two new ones out of the fridge.

Unable to resist the pull I felt to her, I walked over to where she was sitting and after kissing her softly I whispered in her ear, "Soon my love. Soon that will be our baby that you are cradling in your arms."

With a smile that could light the darkest night, she looked up and whispered back to me, "I know and I can't wait."

I kissed her once again and then found myself being shooed out of the room by my mother and sister, telling me that I have Bella all to myself all the time. It's their turn.

Angela took the opportunity to say, "Well he is going have to give her up come Monday when she comes back to work."

That only caused them all to laugh and Alice to chime in with, "Aww, poor Edward."

It wasn't long after that when everyone started leaving. Once they were all gone, Bella and I sat and talked with both our parents while she had another piece of the German chocolate cake.

Charlie and Renee, as well as both of my parents would be leaving in the early afternoon tomorrow. I was happy that I would have the evening alone with Bella before she did indeed go back to work Monday morning.

She had talked to Angela this evening about switching her hours, allowing her to go in later in the morning until her morning sickness passed and Angela was all to happy to accommodate her, claiming that as long as she was coming back it was ok because she really needed her.

I knew that Bella loved her job, but thinking about her going back, reminded me that I wanted to talk to her about what her plans for work were after the baby was born. Now was not the time though. It would have to wait for a later date.

We soon went to bed after both sets of parents turned in for the night across the house in the two guest rooms. It wasn't long before Bella drifted to sleep. I had everything I would ever need right there in my arms as I held her. Feeling completely happy and content, I drifted to sleep as well.

**Hope you loved it. Reviews would be awesome!!**


	25. LOVE AND HAPPINESS

**I promised when I posted the message about the honeymoon poll that I would get this to you real soon and here it is.**

**But we all have my beta Hope4More to thank because she got it back to me super quick. So show her your thanks by checking out her story _Hand Me Down_. It's awesome and I know you will like it!! **

**I also have to thank My Bella for her tips on helping me be a better writer. I am lucky to be helping her with a new story she has that will be posting soon. It is called _Worth The Burn_. The one shot that started it is already on her profile page,so go check that out as well. New chapters will start posting the first Saturday in February. **

**Both stories are on my favorites list. **

**Stephenie Meyer owns Edward and Bella and all Twilight related material.  
**

**BPOV**

I was utterly blown away that the month of April was nearly gone. The last few weeks had gone by in a flurry of activity. A week after we put in our bid on the new house we got a call from Victoria saying it was ours. We set a closing date for two weeks later and planned to move a week after that.

The combination of being back to work, being pregnant, getting everything packed to move, and trying to pick a date for our wedding, had me thinking I was going to lose my mind. For the most part, I was feeling a lot better now, but some days I still felt like I spent most of my time with my head in the toilet or my brain was so clouded that I couldn't focus or remember anything.

The doctor assured me that both would pass soon as I was close to starting my second trimester and my hormones would level off a bit. Rose said the brain fuzziness affected her too and called it the pregnancy stupids.

I felt horrible for Edward as the stress of it all sometimes made me quite crabby and whinny. He was a true saint though and I loved him even more for it. I could sometimes see a look of frustration on his handsome face, but, my darling fiancée took my moodiness in stride and took care of me. Whether it was rubbing my feet or having dinner ready when I got home from work, I knew for sure that I was one extremely lucky woman.

Things were changing between us in a completely good way. We were discovering a new found closeness. The first few weeks of our reunion had been filled with a lot of adjustments as we moved past our brief separation and breaking the news to everyone about the baby and our engagement.

However, now that we had a clear vision of where our future was headed, the strength of our love was growing and the bond between us was deeper. The connection we shared was more prominent than ever. Whether it was a gentle touch, a soft kiss, or whispered words of affection, we craved constant closeness to each other.

* * *

The move to the new house was this weekend and I was very excited. I laughed thinking that I had tried to convince myself that I could have truly been happy with any other house. It really was gorgeous and the grounds around it were even more beautiful now than they had been a few weeks ago when we first came here. The morning of the move, Edward and I took a walk around the house and surrounding land, taking in all the changes that had happened since then.

The trees were full of leaves, the grass was green. Tulips, daffodils and a plethora of other flowers were in bloom everywhere. Spring had definitely sprung in St. Louis.

Everyone except Emmett was going to meet us at the house this morning once the movers had it all unloaded and placed in the correct rooms. Rose, Alice and I would unpack the boxes, while Edward and Jasper put our bed together and placed our bedroom furniture where we wanted it. Emmett had a game today and was coming over afterwards.

Our bedroom furniture, Edward's piano, his exercise equipment, and the few pieces I brought from my old house were the extent of the big stuff that was going with us. When I asked him about the home theater system he said that it had been there when he moved in and was getting outdated. Because of its age, and the fact that the previous homeowner had the system custom installed with the wiring run behind the walls that it would be difficult to move it. He told me once we were all settled in we would have a new one installed at the new house and leaving this one behind would also be a good selling feature for the house.

By mid morning everything was in the house and we were all ready to get to work. Edward was finally able to breathe a sigh of relief now that his piano was in the new house without any problems arising. Alice, Rose and I decided to work together to get the rooms done one at a time.

We started with the kitchen and worked on it until lunch time. Alice and Jasper had stopped at a local deli to get food for us all on the way over. We sat on the patio eating the sandwiches they brought while we talked about the progress we had made so far.

After lunch there were just a couple of remaining boxes to be unpacked in the kitchen and once they were empty we moved on to the living room.

A couple of hours later and after several arguments about the placement of pictures and other knickknacks, Rose and I sat on the couch and let Alice do her thing.

Once Alice put her final stamp of approval on the living room we went up stairs to see how close the guys were to having the bedroom complete. I thought Edward was going to pummel his sister when she once again started demanding where things should be placed. It still amazed me how she put them in their place as easily as she did.

Rose and I left her with them and we unpacked the towels and other linens and then I showed her the room we were going to turn into the nursery.

It was nearly dinner time, once Edward and Jazz had everything in place in our bedroom. Sometime close to six Emmett called to say he was leaving the stadium and would stop to get pizza and beer on his way. We quickly finished up the bedroom and made our way downstairs to wait for him.

The rest of the house and the exercise equipment would get done a little at a time. Edward and Emmett would work on the equipment whenever Emmett had free time to help with it.

Close to half and hour later, Emmett arrived with pizza. We ate and hung out together. It had been a while since the six of us just relaxed, laughed and spent time together. We found ourselves talking about Edward's upcoming retirement event the Cardinals were having for him. It would be Edward Cullen day at the stadium that day. Several pregame activities had been planned. There would be a ceremony to retire his jersey number and a huge party that same evening.

Edward kept insisting that it wasn't a big deal, but I knew deep down inside he was honored that the team thought enough of him to celebrate his career in such a way.

It was then that Emmett told us all about how Jacob Black was even cockier now that he was the starting centerfielder for the Cardinals. I knew that he had been a thorn in Edward's side for a while and Edward had a real dislike for the guy.

Em went on to say, if his attitude didn't tone down a few notches real soon several of his teammates would be toning it down for him.

As our idle chatter continued on various subjects, Alice once again brought up the fact that Edward and I still needed to pick a date for our wedding.

"Come on Bella you really don't have a lot of time for planning." She pleaded.

She was right, we were indeed running out of time if I wanted to be married before the fact that I was pregnant could no longer be hidden. It was time to pick a date. Jumping up from my spot next to Edward on the couch, I hurried into the kitchen and dug through my purse to find my planner.

Sitting down on Edward's lap I started flipping pages until I came to July.

"So here's the thing. Brook is due in just four more weeks. When I talked to her

yesterday, she said her doctor doesn't expect her to last much beyond a couple more weeks. They have her on semi-bed rest as she has already started to dilate."

"What does that have to do with you and Eddie picking a date?" Emmett asked incredulously and I felt Edward tense at his use of the hated nickname.

Right on cue Rose reached over and popped him upside the head.

"Ow. Damn it, Rosie. What the heck was that for?" he whined while the rest of us laughed.

"Because you dipshit, Brook is going to be Bella's matron of honor and she is about to have twins." Rose chided.

"Ok, well I didn't know. Geez cut me some fucking slack."

"While you're paying attention Emmett, I have a question for you." I said in a teasing manner.

"Fire away little sister."

"So I am guessing that Edward has already asked you to be his best man, right?" I glanced at Edward while saying this to see his reaction. I would know if he had or not.

"Yeah he has." Emmett smirked after downing the rest of his beer.

I continued slightly hesitant of what I was about to suggest. "Ok well, Edward and I both were looking at the Cardinal's schedule the other day and the only time you will have any kind of a break is around the All Star game. So my question to you is; with the chance that you could be chosen to play in the game would you prefer the day before or the day after the game?"

Very sincerely Emmett replied, "In all honesty Bella it doesn't matter. Even if I'm chosen to play, I won't for the same reasons I opted not to last year. I've been to the All Star game more than once and I've experienced everything that goes along with it. While it's an honor to be voted in to play, I'd rather have those three days with my family. So you pick which ever one works for the two of you."

Looking over at his brother with an astounded expression, Edward ran his hand through his hair, tugging at the ends before asking, "Are you sure bro, I can't ask you to pass that up for us."

Shrugging his shoulders and popping open the beer that Rose had just handed to him, he stated, "Yeah man, I am. We've both been there and you know as well as I do that it was great, but even if you guys weren't getting married I'd still pass on it. Let the young guns go and have fun, like I said before I'd rather be with my family."

Smiling up at Edward and holding the planner where he could see it, I pointed to the date on the page. He kissed my temple and murmured next to my ear, "Are you sure? I nodded my head in assurance. "If that's the day you want sweetheart, then that's the day we'll get married."

I glanced around the room and everyone was staring at us intently, eagerly awaiting our decision. Well expect Alice, she was about to jump out of her skin, with excitement.

Damn it Bella, tell us!" she begged.

We all laughed at her, while Jasper tired to persuade her to be patient. "Ok the big date is…July 12th."

The minute the words left my mouth, Alice clapped, spewing all this gibberish about dresses and flowers and invitations and how we only had ten weeks to pull it all together. She was going a million miles an hour and I cold barely keep up with everything she was saying, but I knew without a doubt, that with her on my side I would have a wedding to remember.

"Ok, now that we have the date settled, Bella, where do you want to get married? Do you want it traditional in a church or… oh the baseball stadium would be an exciting place to have it?" Alice inquired.

"Cool your jets over there Martha Stewart. I actually, want to see if we could get permission to have it on the Arch grounds."

"Oh Bella, that would be a fabulous place to have it. The park grounds by the southern leg of the Arch would be perfect. The grassy area that's lined by trees on both sides or by the pond would be beautiful." Alice stated.

"Well, what I really want to do is, have it at the bottom of the steps." I told her and went on to explain the significance of the steps to Edward and me.

After a collective awe by everyone, it was settled that we would have it there. We talked a while longer, Edward and I giving her some ideas on what we would like for our special day.

Later on, once everyone was gone, I slumped heavily against the couch and sighed. Edward had finished locking up the house and flopped down next to me while pulling me onto his lap.

"What's the matter baby?" he asked.

"Mm, just tired is all. It's been a long day." I breathily replied through my stifled yawn.

Kissing my neck in the sensitive spot just below my ear, he scooted me off his lap and got up saying, "You wait here...I know exactly what you need."

If he only knew the thoughts his statement had brought to my mind.

"Edward what are you doing?" I casually asked, not really wanting him to stop what his plans were.

As if he knew I had some crazy thoughts, he smirked at me, "Just stay there, I'll be back in a few minutes."

I watched as he took off up the stairs, taking them two at a time.

Completely entranced by him, I couldn't help but notice how the muscles in his arms flexed and rippled under his skin, while his strong hands gripped the banister effortlessly allowing him to hoist himself up the stairs even faster. He was amazing and all mine.

I closed my eyes and curled into the soft, warm confines of the couch and waited for him to return. Just when I thought I might doze off I felt as though I was being watched. Edward had no doubt come back into the room. I could feel his presence without even opening my eyes to see him.

Unable to fight the smile that was forming on my lips, thus giving away the fact that I wasn't sleeping; I opened my eyes to see Edward leaning against the doorway with his arms loosely crossed over his chest and that damn sexy smirk on his face.

"You're staring." I stated.

"Mm hm, just taking in the sight before me."

I saw his eyes move from my feet, slowly up my body and stopping briefly when he hit my midsection. He was constantly watching for any change, totally in love with every little minuscule difference.

"Oh, really, what sight would that be?" I bit my lip and blatantly checked him out in much the same manner.

Slowly walking towards me he stopped and squatted before me and resting his hands on my knees for balance, said, "That would be you my gorgeous fiancée. You are so damn beautiful Bella."

Before I could make any comment he was tugging on my hands and pulling me up the stairs. He stopped me as we got to our bedroom door.

"Close your eyes and let me guide you the rest of the way?"

"What...why?" I was confused and my level of fatigue didn't help matters any.

Edward moved to stand directly in front of me and reached up to gently cup my face in his hands. Caressing the apple of my cheeks with the pads of his thumbs he leaned forward and pressed a few soft kisses to my lips.

"Bella, you trust me right?"

Nodding I replied, "Yes of course I do, implicitly."

"Then close your eyes and let me do this for you." I could still feel his warm breath caress my face as he spoke quietly in front of me.

"Ok." I murmured.

I shut my eyes and after taking several steps forward, I knew we were in our bedroom. I took in a deep breath and was immediately assaulted with a floral scent. It was familiar, but I couldn't determine what it was. The fragrance was soft and relaxing.

"Can I open my eyes yet?" I asked.

"Nope, not until I say so." He murmured as I felt him come around to stand in front of me once again.

"Lift your arms." He urged.

As I did I felt his hands slide from where they were resting on my hips up to grasp the end of my shirt and pull it up over my head. Next his hands were at the button of my jeans as he leaned forward and pressed a kiss over my heart.

"So beautiful." The movement of his lips against my skin, would have told me what he said even if I hadn't heard him utter the words.

Unzipping my pants, he slid his hands down the back of them stopping to grab hold of my ass and squeeze it, before pushing my pants down my legs. I reached out to hold on to his broad shoulders to prevent my self from loosing my balance as I wiggled my legs to help the jeans fall down and I then stepped out of them once they reached my ankles.

He helped me out of my bra and panties and led me in to what I imagined was the bathroom. The scent I had smelled upon entering our room had gotten significantly stronger, plus the change in the feeling of the floor under my feet, switching from the soft warm fibers of the carpeting, to the hardened surface of the marble tiles told me I was right.

Inhaling through my nose, I recognized the fragrance as my lavender scented bath beads. I had used them only once before deciding to try something other than the strawberry scented beads I normally used. My eyes still shut I smiled knowing that he had drawn a bath for me.

I heard Edward shuffling around, doing what sounded like removing his clothes.

"Can I open my eyes now?"

He didn't immediately answer, but even with my eyes shut, I could tell that the lights had been turned off. Listening intently for what he might do next, I heard the movement of water and turned my head towards the direction it came from.

In a very low husky voice that sent shivers down my spine, he said to me, "Take three steps forward and then turn to the left and open your eyes."

I did as he asked and when I opened my eyes I was greeted with the magnificent view of Edward sitting in the huge tub holding his hand out in an offer for me to join him.

He sat there with that gorgeous lopsided grin plastered on his face and his eyes were dancing with love and mischief. I took his hand and climbed into the tub. A soft moan escaped my lips, as I submerged myself into the hot bubbly waters.

The water was extremely warm and exhilarating. My skin tingled from the sensation of the heat penetrating my flesh. I felt Edward's hands roam up and down my back a few times. Occasionally stopping to massage my neck and shoulders, his hands eventually ghosted down my arms until they came to rest on my hips where he latched on and slid me across the smooth surface of the tub until my entire back was making contact with his chest.

I was in heaven. Sinking lower in the water I allowed my body be supported by his as I relaxed against him and let my head fall back on him.

Edward's warm, naked body pressed against mine, his hands caressing me along with the warmth and scent of the bathwater combined with the flicker of the many candles he had lit all around the room was entirely intoxicating.

"Edward."

"Hmm."

"Are you trying to seduce me?" I asked with a grin a mile wide on my face.

"No, baby, like you said earlier it's been a long day. I just wanted to hold you and help you relax."

Edward reached for the bath sponge and after lathering it with the lavender scented bath wash he proceeded to wash every inch of me. Following the bath sponge with his lips, he left a trail of kisses that sent chills down my spine. It was divine. I had never felt so loved and worshipped in all my life as I did then.

When he seemed certain I was clean enough to put the sponge back in its dish on the side of the tub, I turned to face him and knelt between his outstretched legs. As I picked the sponge up and began to bathe him in the same manner as he had done me, I peppered several small kisses along his neck until I reached his ear.

Nibbling on his earlobe and adjusting my legs so that I was now straddling him I breathed, "Edward, what if I want you to seduce me?"

He shuddered and a low growl erupted from his chest while his mouth hungrily covered mine. He kissed me as if he wanted to devour me. I could feel his passion burning through me all the way down to my toes.

Sliding his hands under my ass he lifted me slightly and entered me in one smooth thrust. Locking my ankles behind his back and we moved together, pushing and pulling, back and forth in perfect harmony with one another.

As I arched my back and wove my fingers through his hair, Edward's arms hooked around me for support and leverage so he could drive into me with even more force. Our need consumed us, as we made love at a fast and frenzied pace, causing it to not take long for either one of us to reach our plateau.

Afterwards, we dallied in the tub a bit longer, kissing and caressing each other, until we were reluctantly forced to get out, as the water was getting noticeably cooler.

Stepping out onto the heated marble floor first, Edward quickly dried himself off and secured the large bath towel around his waist. He then helped me get out and I dried off as well.

Wrapped only in our towels we made our way back into the bedroom and letting them fall to the floor, we crawled into the bed. He held his arm out for me and I snuggled up next to him. Tangling ourselves around one another, I found myself quiet relaxed and drifting to sleep quickly. The last thing I remembered as I closed my eyes was the warmth of Edward's lips on my forehead and his whispered words of love.

* * *

A week later, as we pulled into my old driveway I noticed a For Sale sign in Josh and Amber's front yard. I felt tremendously guilty that I hadn't seen or talked with her in quite a while. So much had been going on in our lives I had lost touch with her.

While noticing my lingering gaze at her house, Edward grabbed my hand to help me out of the car. He kissed my finger where my engagement ring sat and as if reading my thoughts, promised that we'd go visit them after we finished meeting with Victoria.

A short time later we found ourselves ringing Josh and Amber's doorbell. As the door opened Amber gasped and lunged at me, throwing her arms around my neck while she exclaimed, "Oh Bella, I am so happy to see you."

I stumbled backwards a bit causing Edward to catch me before I hit her porch railing. He laughed lightly saying to Amber, "Hey take it easy there with my pregnant fiancée."

The reflection of shock and surprise appeared on her face as she gasped, "Wait did he just say… are you…oh my God! Bella get in here right this instant and tell me everything!"

I giggled as she stammered over her words.

Amber grabbed my hand and tugged me into their house. After telling us to make ourselves comfortable, she exited the room and came back a few moments later with Josh in tow.

The four of us spent the next several minutes getting caught up on everything that had been going on in our lives since we last talked. They were ecstatic for Edward and me.

She was thrilled when I told her where we were now living and I asked her about the For Sale in the front yard. Amber's body stiffened noticeably, as her facial expression fell to one of sadness. Reaching over to hold his wife's hand and caress it gently, sucking in a long breath, Josh explained that the house held too many bad memories for Amber after the attack, and that they were going to stay with her parents for a while. I could certainly see why they would want to move.

"Um, I don't mean to bring up any bad memories or anything, but did the police ever catch the guy that did it." Edward asked as he nervously bounced his leg, afraid that he would upset them.

Clearing his throat and wrapping his arm around Amber, Josh once again spoke, "The police have a guy in custody right now. They arrested him last week and believe he is the guy. As soon as they get the DNA test results back we will know for sure if he is the one."

"Why haven't we heard about an arrest on the news?" I asked hesitantly.

"The police want make sure they have the right guy before making any public statements. If the man they're holding isn't the bastard that did this to Amber, they don't want to alert the real rapist to any information and evidence they have on him." Josh informed us.

Edward and I nodded in understanding of what he was saying. At this point not divulging the evidence they had to the public was probably a good idea. The last thing anyone would want is to help the creep avoid being arrested.

We talked a while longer, happily changing the subject to Edward and my up coming wedding. I filled her in on all the details that had been decided so far and Edward invited them to his retirement game and party.

As we were leaving, Amber and I exchanged addresses to our new house and her parents place. Edward told Josh he would either mail or drop off the tickets to the game for them and I told them to expect an invitation to our wedding as soon as we got them from the printers. Amber and I hugged promising to keep in touch with each other.

A few days later as Edward and I sat in the living room eating Chinese carry out for dinner, we saw on the news that the man the police had arrested was indeed the monster that had raped Amber. The news coverage stated that the DNA tests were conclusive and the man would likely spend a very long time behind bars.

A sense of relief washed over me, knowing that this news would go a long way in helping Amber recover from the whole ordeal. I also knew that Edward would relax on letting me stay home or go out alone. He had been stuck to me like glue ever since the day we had visited them. I didn't really mind though. I loved being with him and I knew he was only trying to keep me safe.

* * *

Another week breezed by and we now had both houses listed for sale and plans for the wedding were moving along with ease. Alice and Edward had gone through all the proper channels to obtain all the necessary approval and permits to have the ceremony on the Arch grounds. I would have gone along but, was trying to work as much as possible to compensate for the time I would take off for the wedding and our honeymoon.

That Sunday morning I woke up to the smell of waffles and sausage wafting through the house. It was Mothers day. I rolled over to find Edward walking into our bedroom with breakfast for the both of us. Breakfast in bed was becoming a regular occurrence for us and I was getting quite spoiled by it.

On the tray along side our plates, sat a robins egg blue box that since Christmas, I had become very familiar with. It was identical to the other Tiffany's boxes that all of my previous charms had come in.

I avoided the box until I was finished eating the amazing waffles and sausage Edward had made me and I had drank all of the orange juice.

When he thought I wasn't looking, out of the corner of my eye I caught Edward nudging the box closer to me.

I snorted in response to his not so sneaky attempt to get me to open the gift.

He remained lying there on his side of the bed with his eyes closed, like he had no idea what was going on. Seeing that he wasn't going to give up on his little shenanigan, I decided to just give in and play along.

"What's this?" I queried, as I pointed to the box, already having a good idea what was inside.

"What's what?" he mumbled without even opening his eyes.

Picking up the box off the bed, I smacked him lightly on the chest with it and giggled, "This pretty little blue box you keep trying to discreetly get me to pay attention to."

"Oh that" he chuckled, "Just a little something I got you for Mother's Day."

I kissed him sweetly on the cheek before replying, "That's really sweet of you Edward, but I'm technically not a mother yet."

Furrowing his eyebrows and scratching the two days worth of stubble on his chin as he contemplates what to say, Edward replies, "Um sweetheart, I think that a lot of people's opinions may vary on that subject, but the fact that you are carrying Jr. around inside of you already makes you a mom to me."

"Jr. huh, does that mean you want a boy?"

An ear splitting grin covered his face and he responded with, "Doesn't every man hope to have a son someday?"

"Yes, I imagine they do." I smiled at him.

"Even so, I would be equally happy with a little girl that looked just like her mommy. What about you?"

"Honestly I don't really have a preference of whether it's a girl or a boy as long as the baby is healthy, but where we do differ is that I'd want he or she to look like their daddy."

"You really don't see just how beautiful you are, do you?"

"I believe that you think I'm beautiful." I stated.

"Well you are. Everything about you Bella. Your eyes, your hair, your nose, and toes, and most importantly your heart. Inside here," he said as he placed his hand over my heart. "Is where you are most beautiful, it's one of the reasons I love you so very much Isabella."

With tears in my eyes I leaned up and kissed him. "I love you Edward."

"I love you too baby. Now why don't you open the box." He chuckled.

I untied white silk ribbon that was around it and removed the lid, opening it to find a sterling silver heart charm with the baby's birthstone on it.

"Edward it's beautiful." I cried.

"Not as beautiful as you are my love. After the baby is born we can have his or hers birthday or initials engraved on the back of it, if you want."

"I would like that very much."

After making love and dawdling in bed for the better part of the day, we soaked up our quiet time together before we had to get ready for dinner.

Emmett and Rose were having dinner with her parents and Edward and I were having dinner with Alice and Jasper.

The four of us met at an Italian restaurant downtown that had a spectacular view of the Arch and the riverfront.

Once we were seated and had placed our orders for dinner, the four of us were chatting about varying subjects when our conversation was interrupted by a little boy about 8 years old. He approached us while his mother attempted to coax him back to their table, without causing a scene.

Shifting back and forth on his two feet like he needed to pee, the little boy looked up at Edward and bashfully asked, "Are you Edward Cullen?"

The boy's mother gasped in dismay and spoke up before Edward had a chance to answer him. She was apologizing profusely for interrupting our dinner, explaining the little boy had excused himself to use the bathroom and next thing she knew he was over at our table.

Laughing at the little boy's sneakiness, Edward quickly told her that it wasn't a problem and asked the little boy what his name was.

With a beaming smile on his face the little boy looked up at Edward and replied, "Tommy."

"Yep Tommy, that's me, can I help you with something?"

'Um… well… can…can I ask you a question?" The poor little guy was so nervous, but he was also adorable while he tried to spit out his question.

"Sure Tommy fire away." Edward told him while turning himself in his chair to give Tommy his full attention.

"How come you quit playing baseball?"

"Well Tommy, to be honest with you I didn't want to play anymore. I have been playing baseball for a long time and now I want to spend time with my family and do other things."

The little boy said, "Oh," and shrugged his shoulders as if to neither accept nor reject what he had been told.

"Can I ask you one more question?" he asked hesitantly.

"Sure."

"Can I have your autograph?"

"Sure do you have something you want me to sign?" Edward asked.

"Um, I have a baseball hat back by my mom, she made me take it off for dinner." he answered with a hint of frustration and roll of his eyes.

The four of us couldn't help but laugh at his obvious discontent with his having to remove his beloved baseball hat.

Noticing waiters approaching our table as well as Tommy's, Edward smiled at the boy and said, "I tell you what Tommy, the waiter is bringing our dinner as well yours now, so if you go eat your dinner and let me eat mine, then I promise before I leave I'll sign your hat for you."

"Really?" he exclaimed.

"Really." Edward stated as he tousled the boys hair.

"Cool!" He exclaimed as he ran off to the table his parents were sitting at.

Our dinner was served just moments later and as we all began to eat, her voice overflowing with joy, Alice piped up and said, "So Jazz and I have some fantastic news."

Her face was lit up like the fourth of July and excitement was rolling off her in torrents.

"I had an ultrasound last week and we're having a girl!" she squealed.

As excited as I was for her, a tiny part of me felt sorry for Jasper. He is the one that was going to have to live with the full size and mini-me version of Alice.

"Do you have a named picked out for her?" I asked.

Snorting, Edward quipped, "Are you kidding me, she's had names picked out the day her and Jasper got engaged."

I giggled knowing he was probably right.

"Yes as a matter of fact we do, she retorted as she playfully smacked her brother on the arm. For your information smarty pants, her name is Kaitlyn Rose."

Alice looked over at me cautiously, as if to gauge my reaction to the name they had chosen for their daughter.

She went on to explain, "I lost a bet to Rosalie in high school and because of that I was supposed to name my first daughter after her. I know she would never expect me to do it anymore, but we have been like sisters for so long even before she married Emmett, that I want to do it anyways."

"It really is a pretty name Alice, and you didn't have to go into detail on why you chose it." I told her.

"I'm very glad you understand Bella, I was worried that I'd hurt your feelings. You know that I love you now just as much as her right?"

"I do, Alice, you're the sister I never had." She leaned over and we hugged briefly.

We finished the rest of our meal and as we were about ready to leave, Edward asked Alice and Jasper to wait with me while he went out to the car for to get something. A few minutes later Edward came back in and made his way to Tommy's table carrying with him a baseball bat and a ball.

The three of us watched as Tommy's mom dug in her purse for something. Moments later she produced a sharpie pen that Edward then took from her and he not only signed the little boy's hat, but the bat and ball as well. We smiled at each other knowing this was a moment that Tommy would never forget. His face was so full of glee and admiration as Edward handed the items to him and shook his small hand.

Alice, Jasper, and I stood as Edward walked towards us ready to head home. I rose up on my tip toes and placed a soft kiss on his lips, then placing my hand over his heart as he had done to me earlier, I whispered to him, "You know you're beautiful in here too."

He gave me my favorite smile and kissed me back. With a smile on our face and a bounce in our step we walked out into the cool night air. This was the first time I realized that Edward's decision to retire wasn't wrong, his explanation to the boy showed how true it all was. We both were right where we belonged, side by side.

**Don't forget to stop by my profile page to vote on the destination for Edward and Bella's are five locations to choose from and the one receiving the most votes is where they will go. So it's up to you!!!**

**Reviews would be awesome!!  
**


	26. Brides, Babies and Baseball

**Hello everyone. To those of you who have been here form the beginning, thanks for coming back chapter after chapter and for those of you who are new, thanks for giving my story a shot. **

**Huge Thank yous to Hope4More and to My Bella**.

**I need to do a little pimping of some stories here. **

**First, My Bella started a story called _Worth the Burn_ back around Halloween with an awesome one-shot and has decided to make it a full story. I am lucky enough to be helping her along the way. Together we have come up with some great ideas and I think it is going to be an awesome story. If you like my story you will love _Worth The Burn. _You can find it on her profile page as well as she has a website setup for it where you will find teasers for upcoming chapters and pictures too. You can find the link to her website on her profile page as well as mine.**

**Next, one of my loyal readers has been pimping out my story so I want to return the favor. _Life Is Okay_ by bnjwl. So go check it out and give her some love. **

**Third, if you want some more Baseballward, check out NoelleSeven's _Whatever It Takes. _Edward's baseball career is still going strong in this story where he plays for the Seattle Mariners.  
**

**Finally, it's getting closer to the big day for Edward and Bella. Some fun times shared by all of them in this chapter. Links for Bella's wedding gown and all the other dresses and their rings are on my profile page.**

**As always Stephenie Meyer own everything even remotely relating to Twilight or it's characters.**

**EPOV**

Still exhausted and feeling as though we had just gone to bed, I was abruptly startled awake by the sound of the phone ringing. Rubbing my eyes with one hand and blindly feeling around for the phone with the other, I cursed when I found it, only to knock it onto the floor.

"Fuck", I muttered to myself. Who the hell is calling at three in the fucking morning? I glanced back over my shoulder feeling the bed move slightly and fearing that between me and the phone, Bella had been woken up too.

I breathed a sigh of relief as I noticed she was still sleeping. At least the movement of the phone falling caused it to light up long enough for me to see it and grab a hold of it.

Trying to clear my voice I answered it, "Hello."

"Edward, hey man this is Cam."

"Oh, hey Cam, is everything ok?" I asked, suddenly realizing, why he would be calling at such an insane hour of the night.

"Yes, no, well shit, what I'm trying to say is that Brook is in labor. We got to the hospital about an hour ago. I would have called sooner but they just got her settled into her room and hooked up to the monitoring devices."

I couldn't help chuckling a little at him hardly being able to spit the words out. I knew though that I would probably be the same way in a few months.

"Wow, so today is the big day, how is she and do you know how far along in labor she is?" I knew he must be overflowing with nerves and excitement.

He began talking, telling me, "Well she was already dilated to three centimeters two weeks ago at her doctor's appointment and that's why he put her on bed rest. The doctor really wanted her to get to thirty-seven weeks, which actually is tomorrow so he is happy. After he checked her in the ER when we first arrived, she was nearly five at that point, which is great because as soon as we got into this room they gave her an epidural. Hopefully that will help her relax and rest so she can save her energy for when she needs it later."

"Yeah Bella told me about her being on bed rest. That must have been hard on you guys. She also told me Brook was going crazy with boredom. I wouldn't want to have to deal with Bella in that situation, but I guess when you have no choice you somehow try to make the best of it."

"She was very bored and that's sometimes made her a bit cranky, not to mention uncomfortable from sitting in bed all the time. I love my wife and I tried to as understanding as I could, but I tell ya she had some days where she drove me nuts." He laughed.

I silently chuckled just thinking about it, "Geez, I guess it's a good thing they were able to give her the pain meds right away."

"Yes, we were pretty happy about that. Although, she was somewhat scared of it too, I mean, damn Edward you won't believe the size of the needle they used to give it to her. I'll admit, I couldn't watch. I have seen some nasty shit in the world of hockey. Guys getting their teeth knocked out and cuts needing stitches on the spot, but never have I seen a needle so fucking big in all my life." His voice was wavering just slightly, showing just what an emotional mess he was. The brave exterior was cracking ever so slowly.

"Shit, Cam, thanks, you're just making me so at ease for when Bella has our baby," I remarked to him a bit sarcastically. It really was starting to freak me out a little.

"Sorry man, I don't mean to freak you out. I know you have to go through this in a few months. She really didn't have much choice in getting one. The doctor told her that since we are having twins it is best to have it. He said that the first baby is in perfect position to be born, but sometimes the second one can turn once they have more room after the first one comes out. If that happens they would have to do a c-section. However, with the epidural already in place she can be awake for it. Plus it makes the transition to c-section faster which is better for her and the baby."

My stomach was twisting with all the information he was relaying, "Guess I should be glad we are only having one right now."

"Yeah maybe you should, although you know even though we were a bit scared at first and still are somewhat, you'd be even more happy about having two babies instead of one. Anyway, I know it is the middle of the night and Bella is surely asleep. Brook appears to be trying to rest too. I will let you get back to sleep. Tell Bella to call my cell when she wakes up, I'm sure she will want to talk to Brook as soon as she finds out. In the mean time, I will keep you posted as much as I can."

"Sounds great man, take care and send our love to Brook."

"I will," he said as he hung up.

Placing the phone back on the night stand, I rolled over and was just about to wrap myself back around my sleeping beauty when she pressed a soft kiss to the side of my neck.

"What are you doing awake, Baby?" I whispered against her forehead as I placed a kiss there. I had tried to talk quietly so that I didn't wake her.

Still quite groggy she answered, "I heard you say Cam. Was that him? Is Brook having the babies, is everything ok?"

"Yeah she is. Everything is fine right now. She's comfortable and resting. He said that they have been at the hospital about an hour and just got settled into a room. I think he said Brook is at about five centimeters and they gave her an epidural to keep her comfortable and to manage her pain. How long have you been awake?" I asked as I wrapped my arms around her and pulled her closer to me. Had I known she was not sleeping I would have let her talk to Cam, and Brook if possible.

"Um, I think somewhere around when I heard you say, something about being glad we were only having one baby."

"That long huh? Why didn't you let me know you were awake?"

"I don't know, I was just so tired and thought I'd fall right back to sleep, but I was getting cold with you way over there on the other side of the bed."

"Sweetheart, why didn't you scoot over by me or let me know that you were cold?" I whispered into the side of her head.

"I was just about to when you rolled back over to me." She paused for a second chewing on her lip as though she were nervous before asking. "Um, Edward, I have to ask you about something I heard you say to Cam."

"Sure, Baby, what is it?" I was still half asleep myself, and could barely remember all of the conversation.

"What you said to Cam about being glad that we were only having one baby, what did you mean by that? Would you be upset if we were having twins too?"

I could hear the confusion and hesitation in her voice, and could only imagine how the conversation must have sounded from her point of view. I tugged her closer to me and kissed her forehead and ran my fingers through the tangled mess her hair had become in her sleep. I continued this for a few minutes as I contemplated how to explain to her what I had meant.

Thinking I had figured out what to say I kissed her once again and spoke. "No, Sweetheart, that is not what I meant by the conversation. Cam was telling me about all the things that could go wrong since they are having twins. I'm not trying to scare you so please know that he assured me that all is well and she is getting the best care possible. Her doctors are prepared for anything and everything."

"Ok, so then tell me just what was it that freaked you out, if it wasn't the prospect of having twins?" she requested.

I shifted our position so that I could sneak my hand up under the t-shirt of mine she was sleeping in, her favorite, the superman t-shirt. I skimmed my hand over the silky smooth skin of Bella's lower stomach. To everyone else there may not be any noticeable changes to Bella's body, but I knew every one of them. Her breasts were fuller, her skin had an amazing soft glow to it, her hair was even thicker and shinier, and I think even her fingernails that were once withered down to nothing were even longer than ever before.

But the change that I loved the most was how the area between her hips which had once been completely flat was now starting to round just a bit. It wasn't very obvious to the eye, unless you saw her naked all the time like I do, but I could feel it. The soft bump that was starting to rise as well as the firmness made me so happy. It was a sign that our baby was growing.

As I continued resting my hand there, she reached down and locked our fingers together, both of our hands remained in place as I continued explaining my thoughts to her.

"Bella, let me first just say if you were having twins I would be thrilled. I want us to have as many babies as you are willing to give me. If they come one at a time or two makes no difference to me. But what I guess got to me, is all the things that could go wrong with the delivery. Cam told me how they have to be prepared for the second baby to possibly have to be delivered by c-section if he turns in the wrong direction once the first baby is born. It's just scary to think about you having to be in that position, not about the fact that they are having two babies at once."

She rolled back onto her side and hitching her leg over mine and nuzzling her face into the crook of my neck, she agreed that, that situation would be a bit scary for her as well. With that she was suddenly climbing over me so she could reach the night stand on my side of the bed. I held on to her to make sure she didn't tumble onto the floor behind me. Grabbing the phone off the nightstand she promptly pushed the buttons to call Cam's cell phone.

She spoke to Cam for a few minutes and then Brook. Once finished, she filled me in. Brook had progressed a bit and things were going as well as could be expected. Right now it was still a waiting game and they were focused on that and keeping her comfortable along with trying to rest while they could. Bella and I then snuggled back under the covers and drifted back to sleep.

A few hours later, sometime between eight and nine, the phone rang again. Bella was climbing over me like a monkey on a jungle gym to get to the phone first.

As soon as she started talking I knew it was Cam calling with the news about Brook and the babies. Bella relayed to me that Brook had delivered both the babies and everything went perfectly. He told Bella that she couldn't talk yet as they were getting her ready to be moved into her regular room on the maternity floor. Bella put the phone on speaker mode so we could both listen as Cam said baby number one, Chase Daniel Anderson, was born at seven thirty-three and weighed five pounds and ten ounces. Baby number two, Damon Patrick Anderson was born at seven forty-one and weighed five pounds and four ounces. Brook and both babies were doing well and as long as they continued to do so they wouldn't have to stay any extra time in the hospital.

Bella now on my side of the bed was overjoyed for her friend.

Lying next to me, running her fingers through the light matte of hair on my chest and stomach, she looked up at me and said, "I can't wait for our baby to get here."

She had the most brilliant, beautiful smile on her face. Her joy and excitement was so apparent and I knew exactly how she felt because I felt it too.

"Have you thought about wanting to know what the baby is? My ultrasound is in a few weeks and we can find out then if you want," she offered.

"I've thought about it some. How about you?" I really wanted to know, but if she didn't then I could wait.

She laughed while saying, "I keep going back and forth. One minute I think I want to know, and the next I think I want to be surprised. I know Alice wants us to find out."

"Well I wouldn't mind knowing but only if you want to too. I want it to be both our decision, and promise me you won't let Alice pressure you into a decision that you don't want to make. I know how annoyingly persuasive she can be when she wants something."

"Ok, I promise." she said before she yawned and stretched like a cat waking from a lazy nap in the sun and then smirked. "Remind me to thank Brook for having the babies on the weekend so I didn't have to go to work after talking to her at three in the morning."

I laughed at her rationalization, "Honey, you know that she didn't really have much control over it."

She giggled before hopping out of bed saying, "I know."

"What time are you meeting Alice and Rose to go shopping?" I asked while following her into the bathroom.

"Um, I think the bridal dress store opens at ten and we were gonna meet there around eleven and then have a late lunch together," she hollered from in the shower.

I finished brushing my teeth and snuck into the shower behind her hoping to not only shower, but satisfy the overwhelming thirst I felt to touch her and be with her before she was gone for most of the day.

**BPOV**

Hearing the sink faucet shut off, along with Edward not saying anything else, I thought I was now alone in the bathroom. I let my mind wander to the day that lay ahead of me.

As much as I was looking forward to shopping for my wedding gown, I knew that shopping for it with Alice and Rose was going to be a whole different experience. Alice was a shopping perfectionist and Rose wasn't far behind. I kept reminding my self that all this would lead to the thing I wanted more than anything else in this world, to be Edward's wife. I thought to myself_, well one of the things I wanted the most. Having his baby and marrying him were tied._ I couldn't wait for that time to come and within in the next six months they both would come true.

Suddenly startled out of my own little fantasy world, I squealed as I felt Edward's cold hands on my hips and his warm mouth on my neck.

"Jesus, Edward, you scared the shit out of me," I gasped as I tried to catch my breath.

Chuckling and smothering my neck and shoulders in open mouthed kisses, he mumbled, "I didn't mean to scare you, Baby, I just wanted to be with you before you left, and save some water too."

I could hear the playfulness in his voice, which told me he was after much more than saving some water.

Calling him out on his game, I chided, "Unh huh, you expect me to believe that when a very _hard_ part of your anatomy is rubbing against me right now?"

"Mmm, would that be so bad for me to want more?" he purred against my ear. His breath was hot on my neck, but it sent chills down my spine, causing me to shiver in anticipation. "You know we haven't properly christened the shower yet," he whispered in a raspy voice while spinning me around to face him.

As he backed me up against the shower wall, I gazed into his smoldering green eyes. I was sure my desires were being revealed by my own, as his stare held my gaze on him, rendering me unable to look away. He Lifted me off the floor and I locked my legs around him as he slid himself into me, keeping us pressed against each other enabling our bodies to be molded together. It still amazed me how well we fit together. Like two halves of a whole, we were perfectly matched pieces made for one another.

My breath froze in my chest as his face neared mine. _Breathe, Bella_ I reminded myself. My head was full of the sweetness of his breath. In seconds his lips were on mine, they were hungry and needy. I responded eagerly, no point in trying to resist, I knew I'd never want to.

* * *

A short while later, I pulled up in front of the bridal store, Volturi's Bridal, grateful that I had made it with a few minutes to spare. I didn't want to piss off the pixie.

Alice was bringing her laptop with her so that as I tried on each dress, our mom's would be able to see me in them through the webcam on the laptop. They both wanted to be here but were unable.

I walked inside and was greeted by a pleasant looking woman who was just slightly older than me.

"Greetings, darling, welcome to Volturi's Bridal, my name is Heidi, how may I help you today?" she asked rather formally in an accent I didn't recognize.

"I have an appointment to try on wedding gowns. I also have some friends meeting me here," I stated, as I looked around wondering if Alice and Rose were already here.

"Right this way, dear. You must be Miss Swan. Your friends arrived just a few moments ago and are waiting for you in the dressing suite."

"Dressing suite?" I asked a little bit hesitantly.

"Oh yes, dear. We have three of them. Each suite has a sitting area with refreshments as well as a private changing area and its own restroom," she informed me, while motioning for me to follow her.

_No wonder Alice chose this bridal store over the others_.

Heidi knocked lightly on the door to suite number three before opening the door for us to enter.

Upon entering the room I was surprised by my surroundings. The sitting area of the room very much resembled a living room in most anyone's home. One side of the room had two leather sofas, a cocktail table with drinks and pastries. There were a couple of small chairs as well as end tables with lamps and even a decent sized television. I didn't get the television being there, but oh well. It was a very comfortable relaxed, homelike atmosphere.

The other side had a large raised platform, which had an entire wall of mirrors so you could see yourself in the dress. One end of the mirrored wall had an extension that was hinged and movable so that you could see yourself from all angles including the rear-view. Lastly, the entire floor, including the platform, was covered in what appeared to be expensive carpeting.

As soon as Lilly saw me, she came running and jumped into my arms.

"Auntie Bella, do I get to pick out my princess dress for your wedding today?" she asked, her eyes twinkling with excitement.

"Yes, sweetheart, you do." I told her as I hugged and kissed her. I loved that she had always thought of me as her aunt, even before Edward and I were engaged.

She slipped her small hand into mine and pulled me over to where Rose and Alice were waiting on the sofas.

Once we reached the two of them I sat down next to them and took the bottle of water Heidi offered to me. Heidi then handed me two thick photo albums to look through so that I could get an idea of what kind of dress I might like. Once finished with that, we began looking at bridesmaid and flower girl dresses while Heidi and her assistants, retrieved the dresses she thought I would like based on what I had seen in the albums.

A few minutes later, Heidi and the two other girls returned with seven gowns for me to start with. Hanging them on the rack in the dressing area she then asked me about how many bridesmaids I would be having.

Looking at Alice I asked her, "Alice, are you sure you won't reconsider and be in my wedding? I can help but feel like I'm leaving you out and I'm afraid you will feel that way too."

"Oh Bella, you know I would love to, but honestly, I will be so close to having this baby, I just think its best if I didn't. Please believe that it isn't because I don't want to, you must know that even if I am sitting with Mom and Dad that my heart will be up there with you both. I don't feel left out at all." she stated cheerfully but with a hint of sadness in her eyes, which told me that if she weren't going to be so close to her due date, she would be happy to be one of my bridesmaids.

"I don't like it, but if you are sure, then ok." I couldn't force her, even if I did want to act like her, stomp my foot and demand that she do it.

As much as Edward and I really wanted her to be a part of the wedding, we both understood that she would probably be very uncomfortable when the time came for the wedding to take place.

"Bella, trust me you are bestowing a great honor on me by letting me plan the wedding for you. I am thrilled to be doing it for you and Edward. You have made my big brother so happy." We hugged for a few minutes before we both realized Heidi was still waiting for my answer.

"Ok then, Heidi, it looks like I will be having two bridesmaids. My matron of honor lives in Minnesota, so it will just be Rose getting fitted today."

"That won't be a problem, Miss Swan. Once you have selected a dress for her we can order it and she can be fitted for it at the location we have in Minneapolis if that is convenient for her."

"That would be perfect. She lives just about an hour away from the cities."

"Very well then, once fitted we can have the dress shipped here to be picked up before the big day or she can bring it with her. Now, if you will excuse me, I will let you get to trying on the dresses. Just dial nine on the phone and let me know when you are ready for some more."

The three of us thanked her and then I was in the dressing room slipping into the first dress.

It was a beautiful dress, made of chiffon with a lace appliqué and a gathered bodice that was adorned with hand beaded lace. I picked it because I thought the gathered bodice would help hide the growing baby bump I was sure to have by then.

Actually, it's why I chose them all. It wasn't so much that I wanted to hide the fact that I was pregnant; I just didn't want it to be blatantly obvious. Edward's agent told us that there would be some sort of media coverage, and no way for us to avoid it completely. Even though he was retired, he was still a celebrity in this city, and even if we knew it wasn't true, I knew there would still be those who said that he was marrying me because of the baby.

Rose zipped me up and I stepped out onto the platform and took in my refection in the mirror.

The dress was pretty enough, but something about it just wasn't right, I couldn't pinpoint what it was, but Rose said she didn't like the gathers and Alice agreed.

Dress number two, they said was too plain. It was a strapless gown with a sweetheart neckline. It too was chiffon. The under layer was plain and it had a tiered beaded lace overlay. Heidi had joined us to check on our progress, and agreed with them. So I was off to try on dress number three.

When I stepped out of the dressing room, I thought Lilly's eyes were going to pop out of her head.

"Auntie Bella, you look like a fairy princess. You're so pretty," she exclaimed.

I turned to look at myself and I had to admit, Lilly had a point. Rose and Alice came to stand next to me along with Lilly. Rose was carefully spreading the nearly cathedral length train out behind me to get the full effect of the dress. It was a strapless princess cut gown, with a tulle overlay that was cinched at the waist and accented with beaded detailing. The back had a lace-up closure that led to the train.

"Well Bella, you certainly could pull off the fairytale princess look if that is what you want. I think the dress is gorgeous and it looks amazing on you," Alice said as she walked around me proceeding to look at me from every angle she could.

"She looks like Belle from Beauty and the Beast momma." Lilly giggled.

The three of us laughed with her as I moved closer to Alice's laptop once again, so she could angle it allowing our moms to see me in the dress. They were in love with it, but I wasn't convinced it was what I wanted.

"The dress is definitely beautiful, but I'm not sure the princess look is what I want. I like it but as I looked through the remaining dress before I put this one on, there is one more I really want to try on," I explained to them.

"Well what are ya waiting for? Christmas? Get in there and get it on," Rosalie taunted.

I gathered up the skirt and train to the gown and hurried back into the dressing room as fast as I could. I was getting worn out fast. I don't know how Lilly played dress up for hours with her little friends. This shit was exhausting.

I quickly got out of the princess dress, as Lilly had called it, and handed it to Alice so it could be placed back on the hanger. I scanned through the four remaining dresses until I found the one I was looking for. Unfastening the back of the gown, I lowered it close to the floor so that I could step into it.

Like a big dummy I had tried to slip the first one over my head. That was a train wreck waiting to happen. I nearly fell over fighting with the masses of fabric as it jumbled all up and I couldn't get it on.

Once I had the dress on, Rose came to button the row of tiny pearl like buttons for me. As I turned to face her, I heard her suck in a gasp of air.

Not sure why, I asked, "Rose, what is it? Don't you like it?" As I quickly looked down to see if there was a tear or something damaged on the dress.

"No, Bella, just the opposite. I think this is it. You look so beautiful in this gown. It's perfect for you."

The look on her face confirmed what I had been thinking when I saw this dress hanging next to the last one. Alice had starting groaning for us to get out there so she could see too, so I picked up the train and followed Rose out to the platform.

Alice took one look at me and said, "This is it Bella. Turn around and look at yourself in the mirror."

I spun and was utterly stunned by what I saw. We were all right. It was perfect. The dress was beautiful with just the right amount of detail and embellishments without overdoing it, and the bodice, while somewhat fitted was soft enough to allow for any baby bump I would be sporting at the time of the wedding. I loved it.

The sleeveless gown had a V-neckline embellished with soft lace that flowed from the shoulder across the bodice to the skirt. The lace overlay gathered into a soft pleat on the left hip and flowed down the front of the skirt, edged in hand sewn beads. The back had a row of small pearl bead like buttons that fell down the semi-cathedral length train, to the lace decoration along the hem.

A few tears escaped my eyes and spilled down my face as I thought about my wedding day. I felt so lucky and happy to have Edward in my life. He truly was an amazing man and even without the fairy princess dress I couldn't help but feel like I was getting my own prince charming. Sometimes it just didn't seem real. It was like I was living in a fictional story somewhere.

Next thing I knew there was a tugging on my hand. I glanced down to see Lilly staring up at me with a perplexed expression on her face.

"What's wrong, Aunt Bella? I thought you liked this dress. You look very pretty in it."

Her sweet little smile warmed my heart. I knelt down next to her and explained to her how my tears were happy ones. How I was just so in love and happy to be marrying her uncle.

As if knowing exactly what I needed, she popped up like someone had flipped a switch in her and exclaimed, "You wanna see me and mommy's dresses that we found?"

"Yes I do, where are they?" She grabbed my hand and pulled me over to the rack waiting next to the dressing room.

"Have you tried your dress on yet Lilly?" I asked her.

"No." She paused and glared at Rose for a minute before she went on to say, "Momma said I had to wait for you to see it."

That little girl was just like Rosalie. _God help Emmett when she gets older. He is gonna be in for a rude awakening if she charms him like Rose does. _I thought to myself.

Rose went into the dressing room while Alice and I helped Lilly into her dress.

The dress we picked for Brook and Rose to wear was a short strapless dress with asymmetrical gathers on the bodice and it would be ordered in red. It was my favorite color and roses were one of my favorite flowers. The bouquets would be simple but pretty. I planned on carrying red roses, while the bridesmaids would carry white.

Once Rose was changed out of her dress, Heidi came to take it and place the order with their store in Minnesota for Brook's dress. We all laughed as we took in the adorable sight of Lilly twirling and spinning in front of the mirrored wall in her flower girl dress. She was the cutest thing I had ever seen. As she stopped to look at herself in the mirror we all applauded her as if she had been performing for us. Of course what does she do? She turned and bowed to the three of us.

Lilly's dress was made of white satin with layers of fluffy tulle over the skirt. Around the waist was a wide band of red satin that tied in a bow in the back of the dress. She was having a blast.

I laughed thinking about the hesitation I had felt earlier today about how this whole process would go. Everything was falling into place. We had the permits for the location, invitations had been mailed, and the ordering and planning for the decorations were in its final stages. I had my dress, and Edward, Emmett, and Jasper were going later in the week to get fitted for their tuxes. Just seven more weeks and I would be Mrs. Edward Anthony Cullen. I couldn't wait.

Alice and I sat and chatted while Rose struggled with Lilly to get her dress off of her. We laughed when we heard Rose tell her that Auntie Alice and Bella's babies were hungry in their tummies so she needed to hurry so we could go have lunch.

I short while later we arrived at the restaurant. As we sat down to order, we chatted about all the upcoming events going on.

"Are your parents coming in for Edward's retirement party next weekend?" Alice asked.

"No, they are saving their time off for the wedding," I said as I took a long drink from my glass of water.

"Oh, Mom and I were talking and we wanted to run something by you guys."

Rose and I both nodded for Alice to continue.

"Ok, so here's the thing. Edward has retired, you guys are getting married in July, and we are both having babies within the next six months. So, Mom and I were thinking that while everyone from both families is here for your wedding to have a huge retirement slash bridal slash baby shower-party." She stated.

"Wow. That would be one huge party," I pondered out loud.

"Yeah, it would, but from a convenience stand point makes sense. Everyone will already be here for the wedding and most everyone is coming early to spend time visiting," Rose added to the conversation.

"Where would we have it at? I don't think any of our homes are big enough," I asked curiously.

"Mom has already contacted Windows on Washington and tentatively booked the same banquet room that we have reserved for your wedding reception," Alice said as she cracked open her crab leg. She had been craving them lately and couldn't get enough.

"Well then I guess we should do it. Rose is right it does make sense. So yeah, why not."

Alice smiled in excitement as she was thrilled to get to plan two parties instead of one.

"What time are you and Edward planning on getting to the stadium next Saturday?" Rose asked.

"I'm not really sure. Why?"

"Well Emmett has to be there early of course since he is playing. I thought it would be stupid to have two cars there and wanted to see if the Max and I could ride with you guys?"

"Sure, I don't see why not. I will talk to Edward and let you know. But you just said Max and you. What about Lilly?" I said to her.

"Lilly is going with Carlisle and Esme. They are going to take Lilly shopping, and to Grants Farm, since they don't get to spend much time with her..They plan to go straight to the game afterwards."

We finished our lunch as we laughed and talked about babies, how fast Max was growing and just anything that popped up. It had been a great afternoon. However, while driving home the only thing on my mind was taking a nap.

**EPOV**

Today was June 6, 2010. It was hard to believe that it had been nearly nine months since I had stepped foot in Busch Stadium.

Although my retirement from the world of professional baseball had been set since the day I left spring training back in late March, today standing here waiting for them to celebrate my career, was when it all seemed official.

We had arrived early, two hours before the game was to start. Bella and the rest of the family waited in the VIP area, while I went down on the field to go through a quick walk through of the pre-game ceremony.

I was being escorted through the tunnel under the stadium through the security checkpoints by Sam, one of the Cardinals' stadium security officers. I had been through this tunnel many times, but always as a player.

As we reached the large steel doors that led to the locker room, I paused fro a moment while I was bombarded with flashbacks of many memories from the hundreds of times I had gone through those doors. They were good times and great memories.

Emmett and a couple of the other guys were still in the locker room preparing for the game today. As we approached them, Sam said," I think you can make it the rest of the way from here. I'll see ya on the field in about fifteen minutes for the walk through."

"Ok man, thanks," I said as we shook hands and he turned to walk away.

I walked up behind Emmett and smacked him on the back, gaining his attention quickly.

"Hey, bro, what's up? You excited about today?" he asked while adjusting himself and tucking his jersey into his pants.

"Yeah I am. It seems weird and comfortable all at the same time being here."

As Emmett and I talked while he finished getting ready to go onto the field, I felt a hand on my left shoulder. Turning around I saw that Mike Newton and Seth Clearwater had joined us.

"Hey man, how's it going?" Mike asked.

"It's pretty good, how about you?" I responded while giving him a light punch on the shoulder.

"I'm good. Big day for you today." He said.

I nodded and smiled.

Seth jumped into the conversation asking, "So you're really done huh?"

"Yep, I'm done." I smirked.

"What are you going to do with yourself now?" Mike wanted to know.

"He's gonna be a poppa," Emmett teased.

"Really, got the little woman knocked up huh?" Seth chirped.

"Yes, Bella is pregnant. We're getting married next month and she is due in November."

"Wow dude, you just gonna stay home and play daddy and change diapers?" Seth was pushing his luck with that remark. Not that I had anything against it, but they made it sound demeaning. I let it go since he was young and had always had a bit of a smartass mouth on him.

"No Seth, actually, I'm looking into coaching either high school or college ball. I've been to a couple of local schools and talked with them. I'm hoping to start at one of them around the first of next year. They were both very receptive, so I just have to wait and see for right now. They had other candidates to interview."

"That's great, Cullen. You were always good at keeping the young punks in line so I think that would be a great opportunity for you," Mike retorted as he shoved Seth into the locker he was standing next to. More or less indicating he was one of the young punks I had helped keep out of trouble.

We talked and joked around for a few more minutes and then it was time to head up onto the field. As we did, I could tell that this was not only an emotional day for me but for Emmett as well. He never said anything, but I could read the look on his face and see it in his eyes. We would probably never step foot on this field together again after today. Our mutual love of baseball had served to strengthen our bond as brothers over all the years we played together. I would cherish that time always.

The walk through for the pre-game ceremony went quick and smoothly. Once we were finished I was then walked back through the security checkpoints by Sam until we reached the VIP room.

Once it was time, we all made our way down to our seats behind the Cardinals' dugout. Just before the game would start, Sam would escort me onto the field.

I was sitting in the end seat with Bella next to me on my right, and Rose and the kids were next to her. My parents, as well as Jasper, Alice, Angela, and Ben were directly behind us and behind them was Bella's friend Amber, her husband Josh, and Timmy, the little boy we had met while at dinner on Mother's day along with his parents.

That day at dinner, before we left I had gotten their address and mailed them the tickets for today's game. As I saw him sitting there with his mom and dad, I couldn't help putting my arm around Bella and kissing her hair as I thought about someday sitting in those seats with my own son.

I smiled and waved to him and he waved back and proudly pointed to the hat he was wearing. It was the one I had signed for him.

I looked around the stadium. Fans were filing into their seats in every section. Soon it would be a sea of red as today's game was welcoming a sold out crowd.

It was a bit strange to be sitting in the seats as I watched the guys on the field go through their pre-game warm-ups. I had a whole gambit of emotions coursing through me. Happiness, sadness, excitement, joy, fear, nervousness and some I couldn't even put a name to. But the one thing that stood out to me the most was that, the one thing I did not feel was regret.

Today was sure going to be an emotional one, but I knew in my heart, that I had made the right decision. I had chosen to move on at the right time, and with the right woman.

**Hope you enjoyed it. If you haven't done so already, stop by my profile page and vote for where Edward should take Bella on their honeymoon. Don't forget to check out _Worth the Burn_****_._ New chapters will begin posting this Saturday.** **I promise it will be worth it!!**


	27. It All Comes Down To This

**Hey everyone. Hope you all had a fantastic Valentine's Day.**

**Big thank yous go out to Hope4More, NoelleSeven and My Bella. **

**You know it just as much as I do. I own nothing. Stephenie Meyer and the St. Louis Cardinals are the lucky ones.**

**EPOV**

I had been so busy talking about wedding plans with Bella and my family, that I hadn't realized there was only about fifteen, twenty minutes left until game time. Glancing at the field I noticed Sam the Cardinals' security guard making his way to where we were sitting. It was time for me to head down for the pre-game ceremony. I quickly gave Bella a kiss and told her I loved her, before following Sam to the spot I was to be at during the singing of the National Anthem.

I had been on this exact baseball field hundreds of times, but I had never been more nervous than I was today. The difference was all the other times I had been on this field I was part of the team. Today I was being singled out and would be the center of attention.

I stood on the first-base line next to Sam and the team as I removed my worn red Cardinals hat. A local high school choir sang God Bless America and then the national anthem. I laughed to myself as I remembered how the guys used to give me shit over my hat. It was worn and a bit dirty with the STL logo looking a slightly gray, instead of the bright white it was on their hats. It had become a good luck charm of sorts for me and I refused to part with it.

Once the choir was finished and escorted off the field, the announcer came over the intercom system and asked everyone to turn their attention to the pitcher's mound near the center of the field. As it was being announced, Emmett, myself, and the team's Manager Jason Jenks walked out to the pitcher's mound.

The announcer continued with his speech.

_As we direct your attention to the pitcher's mound, we ask you to join us in celebrating the career of St. Louis Cardinals centerfielder Edward Cullen. Mr. Cullen has had a long and illustrious career here in St. Louis and will be dearly missed by the team, its owners and most of all... by the fans._

_Edward's career as a professional baseball player began in the year 1999 when he was drafted by the Cardinals right out of college. In the spring of 2000 when he arrived at spring training they had no idea what a tremendous impact he would have on the team over the next ten years._

_Edward has achieved many things during his time with the Cardinals. He was rookie of the year in 2000, a four time All Star, and has been awarded the Gold Glove award nine times for his astounding ability to patrol the outfield. _

_Over the course of his career Edward has earned statistics such as a 539 slugging percentage, 382 home runs, and a 338 batting average. He has also accumulated 3319 total hits and batted in a total of 1176 runs. With these statistics, the city of St. Louis looks forward to seeing Edward in the Baseball Hall of Fame._

_If those accomplishments weren't enough, Edward has also been a very active member with the many charitable organizations that the Cardinals work with to raise millions of dollars for several needy causes. _

_Today in honor of his career we would like to retire his jersey, number seventeen. If you would turn your attention to the back wall located in left field, you will now see Edward's jersey number seventeen logo alongside many other great Cardinals players. Please join us in giving Edward a round of applause in thanks for all he has done for this team, the baseball community, and the city of St. Louis._

To say I was completely overwhelmed at the moment would be a gross understatement. Every fan in the stadium stood up and gave me a standing ovation. They cheered, whistled, and hollered praise that thundered throughout the ballpark. These were truly the best fans in baseball.

On my left I noticed Coach Jenks smiling and applauding. When I looked to my right I shook my head at Emmett's wolf whistles. He nudged my shoulder and hollered to me, "You deserve this man, enjoy it!"

I was extremely proud to be standing on the field next to him in this special moment, and glancing in the direction of our seats I could see Bella, and my entire family clapping and cheering with everyone else. I knew that without their love and support I would have never achieved what I did.

Once the noise from the crowd let up, it was announced that I would be making a statement. The announcer made his way across the field with a microphone in his hand and a cameraman in tow. I felt like I did the day I first stepped foot on this field. The nervous emotions were hard to ignore, but as I ran my hand through my hair for the third or fourth time I somehow pulled myself together to say what I wanted. Clearing my throat I took the microphone from Jim, the Cardinals announcer, and began my speech.

"Hello everyone, I just wanted to take a minute to thank some very important people who without their support I would never had enjoyed the successful career in baseball that I have been blessed with."

The crowd once again erupted in cheers.

"First, I want to thank my parents for all the many years they carted me around from field to field, arranging our lives around baseball schedules, team practices, team fundraisers and for the love and support they gave me, always encouraging me to play and supporting my love of the game. Without their dedication when I was younger, I would have never made it to the professional level of this sport. Second, I want to thank the St. Louis Cardinals, my teammates and the entire organization for allowing me to play with the some of the best players in the league and certainly in the best town with the best fans in baseball. Third, I want to thank my brother." I gave Emmett a firm pat on the back as I spoke about him.

"Emmett, it's been an amazing experience and a crazy ride these past several years, but I wouldn't trade one minute of sharing it all with you for anything."

"Thanks man it was great having you there too." He said as we hugged briefly and the fans applauded.

"Lastly, I want to thank the rest of my family and friends for always being there to support me and my career, and most of all, my beautiful fiancée who is going to share with me the next phase of my life. You are an amazing woman and I can't wait to see what our future has in store for us."

With my final words being said the crowd again was thundering with cheers and applause. I handed the microphone back to Jim and he announced that I would be throwing out the ceremonial first pitch of the game.

Coach Jenks handed me a baseball. We shook hands and he embraced me briefly, as he congratulated me on a great career and told me that I would be missed, before he turned and headed back to the dugout.

It seemed like a lifetime went by as I stood there waiting for Emmett to take his place as catcher behind home plate. The pitcher's mound was a place that I had only been to a few times, during game required instances, and those were few and far between. It felt a bit daunting to be there on display in front of thousands of people in a non-game like situation.

Once Emmett was in position, I stepped up to the middle of the mound. Looking down at the ball in my hand I rotated it a few times playing around with the stitching along the seams. I had pitched briefly in little league and I knew that their position could affect how the ball traveled through the air. Not that I was going to do anything other than throw it to Emmett, but I took a few minutes to reflect on the day and what it meant.

Gripping the ball tightly in my hand as I had done thousands of times before, I pulled my arm back behind my head and with a forceful forward motion I whipped my arm through the air and let the ball go. I watched as it traveled through the air and met Emmett's glove with a loud smacking sound caused by the force of the ball hitting the leather of the glove.

With one last chant of cheers from the fans, I tipped my hat in thanks, and returned to my seat in the stands.

The rest of the afternoon went by fairly fast. The game ended sometime around three thirty and the Cardinals had won their game by a score of eight to three defeating the Houston Astros. It had been tied going into the bottom of the eighth inning, when the Cardinals first baseman hit a homerun with two guys on base putting the Cards on top six to three. Then in the top of the ninth the Astros tied it back up.

With only one out left in the bottom of the ninth Jacob Black then hit a double with runners on second and third, driving in two runs to win the game. He could hit and had talent, but I still felt like his arrogance and selfishness would be a hindrance to the team. He played for himself and no one else.

The team knew of the bad feelings between the two of us and I had gone so far as to ask them to politely tell him he was not invited to my retirement party. However, they said they had talked to him and had been assured he'd be on his best behavior. The owners were afraid that if the press got wind of the fact that he had been the only member of the team excluded it would be a public relations nightmare. So I let it go.

The party was set to begin at eight pm. Having a couple of hours down time, we all went back to the hotel rooms we had booked for the night. Bella and Alice were both tired and wanted to take a nap as did Max and Lilly. Everyone else just wanted to freshen up and relax.

The Cardinals had reserved one of the banquet rooms at the Millennium Hotel which was directly across the street from the stadium. Knowing that it would likely be a late night, and that most of us would be drinking, everyone in the family had decided to get a room. Rose's parents were going to stay with them in their suite to watch Lilly and Max.

I laid down with Bella for a while before I showered and got myself ready, allowing Bella to sleep as long as possible. She had been extremely tired the past few days causing me to worry that everything we had going on, on top of being pregnant, was beginning to wear her down.

I slipped my shoes on and buttoned the cuffs of the black long sleeved dress shirt I was wearing. When I was finished I sat on the bed next to Bella so that I could wake her up.

**BPOV**

When my eyes opened I felt Edward's soft lips kissing my neck as he shook me gently in effort to wake me up. I stretched for a minute and then rubbing my eyes, I rolled over to see his emerald green eyes so full of love as he looked at me.

His arms wrapped around me and he kissed me softly.

"How was your nap Love?" he asked as he held me and ran his fingers through my hair.

"It was nice. I really needed it." I stated groggily.

"Yes I think you did, are you feeling ok Bella?"

"Yeah, why?" he had the sound of concern in his voice and I wasn't quite sure why.

"I've noticed that you seem to be a lot more tired lately, and I'm worried that with all we have going on it is too much for you right now."

"I have been feeling a bit more run down lately. I was actually going to talk to Angela about working from home a couple of days a week, so that I could get a little more rest." I admitted to him.

"I think that's a good idea baby, but you know you really don't need to work at all."

I knew what he was hinting at and truth be told I had been thinking about it a lot lately, but I wasn't quite ready to let go of my job just yet.

"Hmm, and tell me Mr. Cullen, just what would I do with myself all day if I didn't work?" I teased running my hand up and down his thigh.

"Well, let's see. For starters you would have more time to help Alice with the details of our wedding, you could sleep in everyday, oh and most importantly you could use all that extra energy you'd have to make mad passionate love with the man of your dreams." he said as his hand slowly crept underneath my shirt.

I started giggling, "You're insatiable Edward."

"That I might be, but you know you love every minute of it, and it seems to me that you've had an increased appetite of that nature yourself lately." He chastised me in a teasing way before saying, "Back to what I said Bella, you know that I am more than capable of supporting us. Why do you avoid the subject every time I bring it up?"

"I guess because at the time I wasn't sure what I wanted to do, but I think I have come up with a solution to make us both happy, I just have to make sure it's still an option that Angela approves of."

I knew this would pique his interest. "What solution is that Love?"

"Well Angela has already hired someone to take my place when I'm on maternity leave."

"Yeah, I remember you saying something about that a while back. What was her name?"

"Her name is Stephanie, and so far she seems to be really catching on quickly, plus she has had some great ideas for the summer charity ball."

"Wait isn't that usually the second weekend in July?" he asked.

"Um, yes it is, but we changed the date this year. We pushed it to the middle of August so that it wouldn't interfere with any of our plans surrounding the last few days before the wedding."

He nodded in understanding, "Ok, so what does all of that have to do with you and your work schedule?"

"Like I said before, I didn't know for sure what I wanted to do about work."

"And now?" he asked.

"I have talked briefly to Ang about only working on the big events. Stephanie would take over my daily job and responsibilities. I would work as sort of an events planner for the company. We have the three major charity events during the year and then a few smaller ones. If Angela agrees, all I'll be doing is planning the charity functions, and I can do that from home. Sure I might have to go by the office from time to time to work out details and some minor things, but otherwise I will be at home. Not to mention there would be a lot of time when I wouldn't have to work at all."

"Sounds like you've given this a lot of thought. Why didn't you say anything to me before now?" he inquired while kissing my forehead.

"I wanted to see how Stephanie was going to work out first. She has been with us since right after I returned to work in March and has done amazingly well. I know that you want me to be home with the baby, and a big part of me wants that too. But I also love my job." I told him, while fiddling with the edge of the pillow case.

"I know you do and that's why I wanted it to be a choice that you made as well. I didn't want you to feel like I was demanding you stay home." He confided in me.

Bringing my thumb to my mouth and momentarily chewing on the nail, I went on to tell him how I had been fretting over my feelings for a while now and why.

"For several weeks I've been torn. I knew what you wanted and as I said a big part of me does too. If I kept working full time after the baby is born it would mean someone else having to care for him or her, and I don't want that. I don't want the baby to have to go to daycare, a sitter, or even have a nanny if you get a coaching position after the first of the year. Rose is going to take care of Alice and Jasper's baby when Alice goes back to work, plus she has Max. He will be just barely more than a year old by the time both babies are born. There's no way I could ask her to watch our baby too."

"And you have talked to Angela about this already?"

"Briefly, I think she was also waiting to see how Stephanie did as well and to allow me time to decide what I wanted to do. If you are ok with it, on Monday I am going to talk to her about working at home some now and about after as well."

I watched his face to see what his reaction would be. After a few moments of thought I could see the corner of his mouth start to form that lopsided grin I loved so much.

"If this is truly what you want sweetheart, then I am all for it. I think it's a wonderful way for you to have the best of both worlds so to speak." He said as he pulled me up onto his lap and kissed me at first soft and sweetly, but soon becoming more aggressive.

Needing to breathe, I reluctantly broke the kiss and glancing at the clock on the hotel nightstand I was sad to see I barely had enough time left to shower and get ready for the party. The time had flown by while we were talking.

"I need to get ready."

"Yes, you do, but I'd much rather keep you in this bed for the rest of the night."

Laughing, I kissed him again and then climbed off the bed.

As I got over to the bathroom I asked Edward if he would see if the hotel had some fruit or yogurt they could send up through room service.

Feeling slightly nauseous, I remembered that I hadn't eaten anything in a while. I knew there would be plenty of food at the party but I would be sick if I didn't have something small right now

He picked up the phone and I heard him inquiring about both as I climbed into the shower.

Finished with my shower I dried off quickly and wrapped my hair in a towel on top of my head to let it soak up the excess water, so my hair would be easier to dry.

I made my way back out to the sitting area of our room and found Edward waiting with some strawberries and a container of yogurt. I quickly scarfed down the yogurt and then grabbed a couple of the berries to take with me, as I gathered my makeup bag and flat iron, on my way back to the bathroom.

Finished with my makeup, I took my hair out of the towel and blew it dry and then ran the flat iron through it to press out the small amount of wave that stubbornly remained after drying it. My hair seemed to be growing faster these days and it looked even longer being ironed straight, with it reaching past the middle of my back.

I heard voices coming from the other room and went out to see who Edward was talking to.

"I should have known you wouldn't leave me to get ready all alone." I smirked when I saw it was Alice.

"Come on Bella I just wanted to see if you needed any help." She replied.

Edward was shaking his head and laughing at us as she followed me back to the bathroom.

"Well, since you are here you can help me by checking to make sure I got all of the wave out of the back of my hair. With it getting so long I wasn't sure if I had reached it all."

She played with my hair for a few minutes and commented on how silky it felt. Then she ordered me to sit while she made my eye makeup a bit darker than I had, claiming it gave m eyes a sultry smoky look that would be great with the little black dress she had talked me into getting last week.

When my eyes were done, I slipped the dress on and looked at myself in the mirror.

"Are you sure this dress isn't too slutty Alice?" I asked her.

It was indeed a little black dress. It had a halter neck and a deep V neckline which accented my growing cleavage. The dress was snug and form fitting but not overly tight as it highlighted every curve I have and fell past mid thigh, but not quite to my knees.

"What did I tell you Bella? You better enjoy dressing as sexy as you can now, because soon you won't want to when you have one of these." She said as she rubbed her now quite noticeable baby bump.

She was the cutest pregnant woman I had ever seen, appearing to have the perfect little beach ball for a belly

"Besides Edward won't be able to take his eyes, much less his hands off of you all night."

I snorted out a laugh at her words, "How's that different from any other time Ali?"

"Touché," she said grinning as she left the bathroom and came back with two pairs of shoes in her hands.

"I think you should wear these, but these would work as well." She stated holding them both up for me to see.

"I'm not wearing the stilettos Alice." To told her bluntly.

"Fine, here." She huffed, handing me the pair with less of a heel on them.

I held onto the vanity top while I bent to slip each foot into the shoes. Standing up straight, I smoothed out my dress in an attempt to make it a bit longer and ran a wide toothed comb through my hair one last time, adding some hairspray to keep it from frizzing. I caught a glance of myself in the full length door mirror and saw just a hint of a baby bump starting. Alice was right; I wouldn't be dressing like this for much longer.

Alice kissed my cheek stating she was going to go make sure Jazz was ready to go and would see me soon.

A few minutes later after I was done playing with the dress, and unsuccessfully trying to conceal my boobs that were threatening to spill out, I walked into the sitting area to find Edward gazing out the large window.

He stood there looking out at the lit up skyline of downtown St. Louis. He may have been watching the skyline, but my line of vision stopped at him.

Edward was sexy in everything he wore, but when he got dressed up there was not a sexier or finer specimen of a man to ever walk this planet. He turned not yet realizing that I was there. I couldn't tear my eyes off of him. Standing there, stunning, in his black shirt and suit jacket. The dark color highlighted the mixture of copper and earthen tones in his hair. The jacket fit the expanse of his broad shoulders perfectly, while his charcoal grey pants hung magnificently over the contours of his taut ass.

Truly he was a sight to behold as he walked over to the in-room bar and grabbed a bottle of water out of the mini fridge. Twisting the cap off, he raised the bottle to his perfect lips and I found myself wanting him just from seeing his throat muscles move as he downed nearly the entire bottle in one swig.

_Get a grip on yourself girl._

Tossing the empty bottle in the trash he finally noticed me standing there mooning over him.

"What's with that devious grin, Isabella?" he asked walking towards me, his voice vibrating in a low sexy timber that sent vibes of tingling sensations soaring through me.

Now standing close enough that we were barely touching, I moved closer as I ran my hands up the lapels of his jacket before grasping them to pull him down for a kiss.

Cold from the water he had just been drinking; his tongue traced the shape of my bottom lip before slipping into my mouth. He kissed me hard and furious, causing my head to spin.

As if sensing my lack of coherency ,he slowed to a more soft sensual kiss, lingering a bit before he pulled away just enough to say, "You still haven't told me what had you smiling like that," as he peppered kisses down my throat and across my bare shoulder.

"I was just enjoying the view." I whispered into his ear.

I heard a low growl rumble from his chest, "Bella."

"Yes dear." I answered innocently.

"If my entire family wasn't in this hotel to possibly beat down the door and interrupt us, I'd say screw the party and take you right now." He growled as he nibbled my earlobe.

I moaned unable to control what he could do to me with his voice alone.

Knowing we could quickly be past the point of no return, he stood back taking my hand twirling me as he said, "Let me look at you."

"Damn baby, you are smoking hot. Fucking gorgeous." He said huskily as he winked and ran a finger along and slipping it under the deep V-neckline of my dress.

"Shit Bella, no bra?" he groaned.

"Nope." I said popping the p.

"You're gonna be the death of me Isabella."

"Yeah well, we will see how you feel in a few months when this is a lot bigger." I said as I turned to stand sideways in front of him, and spread the fabric of my dress enough to show him the small bulge I was starting to get.

Forcing me to turn and face him once again he placed his hand on my belly rubbing it gently for a few minutes before he placed his finger under my chin and raised my face to look at him.

Cupping my face in his hands and caressing my cheek, he took a deep breath before saying, "Bella, look at me sweetheart." I lifted my gaze to his and was warmed by the depth of emotion swimming in his eyes.

"No matter how big you get while you carry this baby or any others we might have, you will always be the most beautiful, sexy, and stunningly gorgeous, woman there is to me."

He leaned down to kiss me once again, this time tenderly, adoringly. As our lips parted he whispered, "I love you Isabella."

"I love you too." I breathed back to him, as our foreheads rested against each others.

"You ready to head down to the party now?" he asked.

"Yeah, whenever you are."I said as I grabbed my purse and the light weight sweater Rose had lent me.

"Well then my lady, let's go." He stated as he placed his hand on the small of my back and led me out of the room.

We were met in the hallway by Alice and Jasper who were also on their way to the elevators. A couple of floors down the rest of the family joined us and we were all now on the way down.

Finally on the bottom floor of the hotel we strolled across the lobby and down the corridor until we came to the banquet hall.

It had been transformed to resemble a cross between a night club and a sports bar. There were enlarged photos of great plays that Edward had made throughout his career placed in various locations of the room. One showed him frozen mid swing as the ball was about to be crushed by his bat, and another that had him scaling the outfield wall to catch a ball, which no doubt robbed whoever the batter was of a homerun.

There were two gigantic speakers placed in the corners of the far wall, and a table with a DJ who appeared to be busy organizing music to be played tonight.

The rest of the room had been divided into two halves. One side had been left clear as a dance floor, and the other had several tables decorated to go with the theme of the night, as well as a bar along the wall behind us and a buffet of food, that was nearly three tables long.

Several people had already filled the room and I mingled along at Edward's side while he spoke to several of his former teammates.

I was pleasantly surprised at how nice many of the wives were that I was introduced to. Although there were a few who were quite obviously so stuck up, it was beyond me why they were even here.

We made our way around the room for a short time longer, I watched as it was evident that Edward was clearly enjoying himself talking to his friends. The whole time he remained close to me, keeping constant physical contact with me in some way, either holding my hand, placing his arm around me or resting his hand on the small of my back. A few times it wandered quite precariously low.

The only time Edward had shown any hint of not having a good time was when I caught him glaring in the direction of Jacob Black, as he stood next to the bar tossing back a shot of whiskey and then drinking a beer.

Placing my hand on his chest I asked him, "Are you ok baby? Why is he even here?"

"I'll be fine, just as long as he stays away from us."

"I thought you asked that he not be here?"

"The Owners were afraid if the press got wind that he had been excluded, it would be bad publicity for the team."

"Well, certainly he can't think you'd want him here and I can't imagine why he would even want to be. Don't let him ruin this night for you." I pleaded with him.

"I won't Love." He promised as he squeezed my side and kissed the top of my head.

Soon the food was ready to be served. Being the true gentlemen that they are, Jasper and Edward had Alice and I wait at our table while they got our plates of food for us.

While we ate, many of Edward's former teammates, took turns telling stories about the time they spent playing ball with him. Some of them were extremely funny, and I even caught a hint of a blush on Edward's face a time or two.

Later, Edward and I, along with most of his family were having a good time talking with his former manager, his wife and a few of the other guys from the team. After the current topic of conversation was finished, Mr. Jenks and his wife excused themselves to go talk with the team owners.

The DJ, took a break and announced that the next few songs would be slow ones.

Edward pulled me onto the dance floor and I went willingly, just happy to have him holding me in his arms. He did all the work as I moved effortlessly with him.

"Are you enjoying the party, Mrs. Cullen-to-be?" he whispered in my ear.

"Yes, I am. I always prefer being right here in your arms." I said as I rested my head on his chest and relished the moment.

The first song ended and a second one had just begun, when I suddenly felt Edward's whole body tense. We stopped moving and Edward removed one of his arms from around me and spun around to find none other than Jacob Black standing in front of us.

"Hey Cullen, mind if I have take a spin on the dance floor with your little woman here?" he smirked, obviously having had too much to drink by the slur that was present as he spoke.

Edward stood there glaring at him, his arm wrapped protectively around me as he tried to keep a lid on the intense dislike, almost hatred he felt towards this man. I could see the struggle to maintain his control in the hard lines that were now strewn across his face.

Through clenched teeth and a razor sharp voice, Edward told him to leave.

"Awe, come on Eddie boy, aren't we all here to have a good time, to celebrate the atrocity that you call a career." Jacob retorted, his mouth stretching a humorless sneer.

"Black I suggest you go now, before I have you thrown out of here." Edward warned. I could feel his hand that had been resting on my hip clenching and unclenching in a fist like motion.

By this time we had drawn the attention of Jasper and Emmett.

"Dude, get the fuck out of here." Emmett ordered him.

Jacob chuckled, "Oh look... now we've got both the Cullen boys here. We can have some real fun. Wanna bring that hot blonde of yours too?"

"Jake what the fuck is wrong with you? Are you purposely trying to start shit man?" Emmett asked him.

"Naw, I just wanted to show the little lady here what it was like to dance with a real man. Show her a good time, ya know man?" He said wagging his eyebrows, apparently not caring that Edward was ready to come unglued.

"Edward, take Bella and go find Alice and Rose for us. Emmett and I will deal with this piece of scum." Jasper requested of us.

Edward didn't say anything, just nodded to Jasper and we turned to leave the three of them, but before we could, I was rapidly pulled from Edward's side by an enormous hand gripping my arm and pulling me backwards.

Having been spun around, I was now face to face with Jacob Black.

With his hand still wrapped completely around my arm I tried to pry his fingers loose.

"Take your hands off her now." Edward's voice was seething with anger.

I winced in pain as I tried to wiggle my arm out of his vice like grip.

"You're hurting her you bastard, now let go, before I rip your fucking head off."

His hand dropped to his side. We were just about to walk away when Jacob called out to us, "Come on Cullen, look at you, you're an old man, retiring already. She's a sweet young thing and I bet a real tiger in bed. Besides, you already knocked her up so what's the harm. I can take her from you just like I took your job."

He paused briefly trying to stare down Edward, as if he stupidly thought he would be able to get Edward to back down.

Turning his menacing stare on me, he winked and then said, "You ever want a real man Princess, you come see me, I'll take ya for a ride you'll never forget."

That was all it took for Edward to reach his breaking point.

"Bella go find Alice and Rose." He growled.

"Edward..." he cut me off before I could say anything else.

"Please Bella, just go."

"Ok." I answered and turned to go find the two women.

Glancing about the room I saw them standing near our table talking to Esme. I looked back over my shoulder briefly as I heard the sound of what I imagined was Edward's fist and the crunching of bone in Jacob Black's nose.

**EPOV**

I landed two more punches before Emmett and Jasper were able to pull me off of the fucking mutt. I wanted to rip him to shreds for putting his hands on Bella and saying the disgusting things he had to her.

As I tried to calm myself down, Emmett said that security had escorted Black out of the building and put him in a taxi, ordering him not to come back or he would be arrested.

Scanning the room, all I wanted to do was find Bella and make sure she was ok. I still couldn't believe that, that prick had put his hands on her. I knew he had hurt her arm and I needed to see that it wasn't serious.

I saw her sitting at a table near the restrooms with the rest of our family. I shook my head trying to reorient myself as I made my way over to the table.

I saw my mother place her hand gently on Bella's arm and point in my direction. It was then that I noticed Bella was holding an icepack on her arm.

_That fucking dog hurt her_. I growled to myself.

As soon as her eyes met mine, she was on her feet rushing to me.

I lifted her off the floor and held her tightly to me, breathing in the scent of her strawberry shampoo and allowing it to calm me.

"Are you hurt baby?" I asked as I set her back down on her feet.

"No I'm fine. Just a small bruise, is all."

"I can't believe he did that."

"Shh, it's ok. He's gone now. It's over with." She said as her small hand caressed my face.

Sitting down at the table next to my parents, I lifted her arm to see what harm he had done to her.

There against her creamy white skin was the outline of his hand print. He had fucking left a mark on her, bruises in the shape of his fingers.

"Are you sure you're ok Bella? Does it hurt?" I asked her as I kissed the bruised spot on her arm.

"It's a bit tender, but I will be fine. Your dad even looked at it and said I would be fine." She told me as I looked to my dad for reassurance.

"She'll have a bruise and it will be tender for a few days, but no real harm son." My father informed me.

We stayed a while longer and managed to enjoy ourselves despite what had happened earlier. It was nearly midnight when I noticed Bella yawning. I knew then it was time to get her upstairs and in bed. This had been an extremely long day for her.

"You about ready to go sweetheart?"

She nodded yes. I would have been shocked if she had said no, since it was clear to me how tired she was.

We made our way back to the table where it appeared the rest of the family was preparing to leave as well.

Picking up her purse and sweater she turned and said to me, "I just need to use the restroom real quick and then we can go."

"Ok, I'll wait her for you, sweetheart." I said giving her a chaste kiss.

**BPOV**

I was almost to the restroom door when I heard Rosalie calling after me to wait.

"Mind some company?" she asked.

"No not at all." I smiled at her.

One of the stall doors had an out of order sign on it, leaving Rose and I to decide which one of us got to go first.

Motioning with her hand towards the door she said, "Pregnant lady first."

We both laughed as I entered the small space and commented on how if I was much further along I didn't think there'd be enough room for me in it

."You'd think a hotel as nice as this one, would have much better facilities." I called out to her.

"No kidding, thank goodness the ones in the rooms are much better." Rose smirked.

Sitting down preparing to do what I needed I was suddenly overwrought with fear.

"Rose, get Edward now." I cried out to her.

"Bella what's wrong honey?" she asked concern flowing in her voice.

I leaned forward and unlatched the door. Without saying anything, as she looked to me for an answer as to what was so important that I needed Edward right now. She must have read the look of horror on my face because she instantly followed my gaze as I looked down at the spots of blood in my underwear.

Her eyes met mine again and she went into action, "Ok, this happens sometimes, let's get you out of the stall and I'll get him."

I nodded to her as all sorts of horrible thoughts were racing through my head.

Standing, I started to make my way over to the chair in the lounge area of the restroom, but just as I was about to sit down everything went black.

**EPOV**

Waiting for Bella to return from the restroom, I made my way around the room to say goodbye and to thank everyone for coming, before I made my way back to the table where my family was waiting for us. My parents had begun telling me how proud they were of me and how happy they were for Bella and me, when a blood curdling scream came from the area of the ladies restroom.

"Edward, Carlisle, hurry its Bella!" Rosalie screamed from the doorway.

My heart sank to my knees as I willed my legs to carry me as fast as I could. I was terrified, not knowing what awaited me.

** I'm running and hiding now, locking all the doors and windows too. Wanna yell and scream at me? Well you can, just do it in a review.**


	28. Black and Blue

**Not going to say much as I know you are all anxious to get to the chapter. Hi to the new readers who have joined us this week. I also want to apologize for failing to reply to reviews this time around. I was busy making sure that I had my facts straight for all the medical info in this chapter. Please keep reviewing as I love reading each and everyone.**

**Please see important authors note at the bottom.  
**

**Stephenie Meyer owns it all and no copy right infringement is intended.  
**

**EPOV**

My mind was reeling with all sorts of horrible images as my father and I raced down the hall to the ladies restroom. Flinging the door open, I felt my heart suddenly seize in my chest when I saw Bella lying there completely motionless. Her face was white and blank as she lay there crumpled and listless on the hard floor. I wanted so badly to scoop her up into my arms, hold her and make this whole night disappear.

"What happened?" my father and I exclaimed, nearly in unison as he dialed 911 and immediately knelt down next to her, checking her pulse. As I knelt on the other side of her, brushing her hair back from her face, I felt completely helpless to do anything for her.

Once my father was off the phone and the ambulance was on the way, Rosalie quickly explained to us how Bella had seen some blood in her underwear and when Rose turned to come get me, that's when Bella passed out.

"How is she dad? Is she ok? Is the baby ok? Oh God!" I choked, as I felt my throat constrict in terror. "Please tell me she isn't going to lose the baby." I was rambling unable to control all the fear that was coursing through me.

"Calm down son. Her pulse is steady and stable. My guess is she panicked and hyperventilated." He stated calmly. I had never been more grateful that my father is a doctor. He was so calm and I was trying to draw from his calmness.

Bella was starting to wake up. It seemed as though she had been out for much longer than the few minutes we had been there with her. I took my suit jacket off and placed it under her head. Holding her hand and urging her to remain calm and still, letting her know that an ambulance was on the way.

"Oh Edward." she started sobbing. "Blood…there was blood in my…"

"Shh, calm down baby, it's ok, help is on the way and we will get you to the hospital and make sure everything is alright. Just stay calm, you and the baby will both be fine." I said as I caressed her cheek and kissed her forehead, trying to keep her from panicking again.

I prayed to God, that what I was telling her was the truth. I didn't know anymore than she did that everything was going to be ok. My father had asked Rose if she had seen the blood herself and when she explained to him what she had seen, he said he felt there was a good chance everything would be fine. Still there was no way to be certain until Bella was given a thorough exam at the hospital.

The door flung open and two paramedics entered, followed by Emmett. My father quickly relayed to them that he was a physician and what Bella's vitals were as well as her being pregnant and how far along she was. They asked me for the rest of the information they needed that my father wasn't aware of. They also asked Rose if she had hit her head on anything when she fainted.

Rose explained that she didn't think she had hit her head at all. That when she turned and found her passed out she was half on the chair and half off as if she had been about to sit down before she lost consciousness. She said that she couldn't lift her into the chair the rest of the way so she managed to lay her down on the floor.

Bella confirmed that she didn't think that she had either.

After quickly checking her vitals themselves and asking Bella a few questions, they started an IV and placed an oxygen mask on her face just as precaution. The wanted to make sure that she had enough oxygen so that she didn't faint again. Next they lifted her onto the gurney and strapped her to it after covering her with a blanket.

Emmett and Rose were going to bring my mother with them to the hospital, while my father and I both rode in the ambulance with Bella. I walked next to her, holding her hand, only letting go briefly when the gurney was lifted into the back of the vehicle.

The ride to the hospital was bumpy and seemed to go on forever. I felt my father's hand resting on my back in support as I fought to remain strong and not let Bella see just how worried I was.

Once we arrived at the hospital, Bella was immediately taken into an examination room. A nurse followed us in while the paramedics gave her Bella's information. She then handed Bella one of those ugly hospital gowns that snapped at the shoulders and tied in the back to put on. She asked if Bella needed any help as she instructed her to strip completely except for the gown.

Bella and I were both somewhat relieved when the nurse told us that it was Bella's own Obstetrician, Dr. Montgomery who was on-call tonight. He also happened to be the doctor who treated Bella when she fainted getting off the plane from Minnesota.

A few minutes later there was a knock on the door and Dr. Montgomery entered the room.

**BPOV**

I couldn't shake the sense of dread that was enveloping me, causing me to shiver as chills ran down my spine. I watched, feeling as though I was in some horrible dream, as Dr. Montgomery shook Edward's hand, and stated that he wished he was seeing us under much more pleasant circumstances.

Moving to stand next to the hospital bed I was in and placing a hand on my shoulder he leaned over and in a very reassuring voice said to me, "I know you're scared and worried. We'll get to the bottom of this, I promise to do everything in my power to make sure you and the baby are ok."

All I could do was nod my response to him. I was so scared that I was going to lose the baby and I was too terrified to even think about speaking the words out loud. I felt Edward holding my hand, rubbing his thumb back and forth over the top of it, trying to help sooth me, but I knew that he must be feeling just as scared as I was.

As he took a few minutes to look over my chart, I once again realized how grateful I was that it was him on call and not some other doctor I had never been seen by before. But even that did little to ease my fears. Nothing would until the moment I was told that my baby would be ok.

Looking up from the chart he proceeded to ask me some questions about the amount of blood as well as the color of it, while he made notes on my chart.

Slightly confused I asked him, "What do you mean color? Isn't all blood red?"

He replied, "Well generally speaking yes. However, in instances such as yours the blood can be bright red, which would indicate fresh blood or it can have a brownish tint to it which would indicate that it is not."

"Oh, ok, well then, what I saw had more of a brownish color to it, I guess. It definitely was not bright red." I informed him.

"What about the amount and how long has this been going on?" the doctor asked.

"Um, I would say, it might compare to if I were spotting on my period. Not whole lot, maybe enough to put on a panty liner, and this evening is the only time it has happened."I answered, hoping to see some sort of clue from him, that the baby would be ok.

"Have you had any cramping, dull nagging back ache type symptoms, or sudden sharp pains?"

"No, none at all." I replied.

"Here's what we are going to do. First I'm going to do a physical exam to check your cervix and listen for the baby's heartbeat. A lab technician will be coming to draw some blood and get a urine sample for a few tests, after that I will do an ultrasound. Once we have the results from everything I will have a clearer idea of what is going on."

"What do you think is wrong doctor? Is there a possibility of us loosing the baby?" Edward asked and I could see the same fear I was feeling, reflected in his eyes. He squeezed my hand tighter as we waited for the doctor's answer. I felt fear well even more fiercely inside me as my doctor hesitated with his answer, thinking that what he was about to tell us was not going to be good.

Taking a deep breath he turned to look as the both of us."I can understand how worried the both of you are right now. I would prefer to do the exam first and then I will answer those questions and any others that you may have."

"Ok, but why not now?" I nervously asked him. Why couldn't he tell me now? I needed to know now.

"My reason is quite simple Bella. There are several things that could be going on here. Some of them quite serious, but it could also be something simple and completely harmless. I don't want to frighten you unnecessarily. Does that make sense?"

I nodded my understanding as Edward said," Sure, we trust you to do what's best."

He then walked over to the sink and washed and dried his hands before pulling on a pair of latex rubber gloves. Next as he came back across the room to us and he instructed me to scoot down and place my feet in the stirrups attached to the end of the bed.

Once he was finished with the exam, he stood up, removed the gloves and tossed them in the trash. Dr. Montgomery sat down on a chair and made some notes in my chart. He flipped through a page or two before closing it and setting it on the counter next to him.

He then opened a drawer and took out the handheld Doppler machine that was used to listen to the baby's heartbeat.

He applied a small amount of gel to the microphone looking end of the machine and after moving it around for a few seconds, we were overjoyed to hear the familiar whooshing sound we had come to recognize as our baby's heartbeat. Edward had been to every one of my checkups with me and we both knew what that sound was. It was the most beautiful sound in the world.

Shutting off the machine and smiling at us, Dr. Montgomery said, "The baby's heartbeat is at 139 beats per minute, which is excellent. That's a very good sign."

Scratching his chin, he cleared his throat and said to us, "So far I don't see anything to be concerned about. Your cervix is closed and I don't see any signs of anymore bleeding, nor do I feel or see any cysts or polyps. Sometimes you can develop them from the changes in your hormones. If one of them ruptures there can be some bleeding associated with it." He said before getting up and leaning against the supplies cabinet located next to the door.

"Then what's next?" I asked still scared that he hadn't yet told us everything would be ok.

"The fact that your cervix is closed is very good. That almost completely rules out the risk of miscarriage as the cause for the spotting. However you're not completely out of the woods yet. There are still a few things that can be quite serious, things that I would only be able to see during an ultrasound. At this point I don't suspect either of them, but I won't settle for anything less than being one hundred percent certain."

He then left stating that he would have someone from the lab draw some blood and he would be back shortly with the ultrasound machine and tech.

A few minutes later the lab tech had come to draw my blood. By the time they were on the third tube I had begun to wonder how much more they would take. However, after the third one she placed a cotton ball and a band-aid over the spot where the needle had once been. As she was leaving, Dr. Montgomery returned with the ultrasound machine and the tech to operate it.

The tech lowered the bed until it was completely flat, and prepped me for the procedure. The technician went through the process while Dr. Montgomery stood next to her watching very closely at all the things the test was showing them.

After they made several passes over my stomach with the transducer and took what seemed to be several measurements, the tech turned the screen of the machine so that Edward and I could see it too.

Walking around to stand alongside the cart that held the screen, my doctor began to explain what they were looking for and why.

"Edward and Bella, first let me tell you that I didn't find either of the problems I had been looking for with the ultrasound."

I felt myself relax just a bit as the doctor seemed to be little by little ruling out possible problems, however we still didn't have affirmation that everything was ok.

Pointing to the image frozen on the screen he continued, "If you look here where my finger is, this is your baby, this is your uterine wall and this right here is the placenta, which you know along with the umbilical cord is the baby's lifeline. What I had been looking for is to see if it had implanted either completely or partially over your cervix, which is right here," he said as he continued to point out the location of all the things he was showing us.

The changes in our baby were amazing. It no longer looked like a little alien or a peanut, but like a real baby. I prayed that everything would be fine, as I felt tears welling in my eyes and I tried to remain focused on what Dr. Montgomery was telling us.

"If that had occurred, it is a condition known as placenta previa. But as I have just shown you yours is attached on the upper part of your uterus just as it should be. The other thing I was looking for was a condition known as placenta abruption, which is when the placenta either completely or partially detaches itself from the uterine wall. Most abruptions usually occur in the third trimester and we would've had to do emergency surgery to try and save you and the baby. It is a very dangerous situation. With the description and amount of bleeding that you have had, I didn't really feel that this was the case, as you would have had a lot more bleeding and it would have been bright red. Still you can never be too careful, when faced with a situation such as yours, and I wanted to be certain."

The look of relief on the doctor's face was very clear. I couldn't even imagine what it must be like to have to deliver that kind of devastating news to expectant parents, and I was still scared that we would be on the receiving end of equally devastating news.

Looking up at the doctor and desperate for some answers Edward looked directly at him and asked, "So far you've told us several things that are not the cause. Do you know now what's happening and if the baby is ok?"

"You are correct Edward, we have ruled out several things. And honestly at this point we have ruled out several of the most serious things. Once we have the results of the lab tests I will then be able to make a diagnosis. Do the two of you have an enormous amount of stress in your lives right now? Has something traumatic happened, and although a bit embarrassing, I have to ask, do you engage in rough sex?"

"No." we both said at the same time and I could feel myself blushing.

"No, what?" the doctor asked.

"Um, no to the rough sex." Edward choked out with a slight blush that would have been comical if it wasn't for our current situation.

"But we do sorta have a lot going on in our lives right now. We've been extremely busy and maybe running in overdrive a bit, but I never saw any of it as stressful, none of it is I guess you would say, bad, it's all surrounding good things in our lives." I told the doctor.

"Why do you ask, are you saying that stress could be the cause all of this?" Edward questioned him.

"It is quite possible. Pregnancy puts a tremendous amount of stress on a women's body due to all the rapid changes going on. Too much additional stress from outside sources can cause everything from premature labor, bleeding, low birth weight and even miscarriage. It can also affect the mothers, blood pressure, heart rate and sleeping and eating patterns. Basically all of her bodies functions that are already being worked harder due to the pregnancy. That explains why it is very important that stress levels be kept to a minimum and not all stress comes from negative situations. Would you mind explaining to me all that has been going on?"

I tried to quickly fill the doctor in on everything we had going on in our lives. How we had just moved, planning for the wedding and when the doctor interrupted and asked I told him, yes I was working full time, but while doing so, also trying to figure out how much longer I would be doing that.

Edward also reluctantly explained what had happened this evening at the party. He didn't go into any details, just said that he had, had a confrontation with one of his former teammates and it got physical and that I had witnessed it all.

After a few moments, where Dr. Montgomery appeared to be deep in thought while he looked over a few pages of my chart, he finally let out a deep sigh and said, "With all that you have going on, how have you been feeling before today?"

"For the most part I have been fine," I told him.

"She has also been a lot more tired the past couple of weeks." Edward added as he squeezed my hand.

I thought back to our conversation this afternoon, and how he had asked me if I was feeling ok. Instantly I was bombarded with a myriad of thoughts. Had I brought this all on myself? I couldn't live with myself if I had, and how would Edward ever forgive me if something happened to our baby, what would it mean for our relationship? I thought the added tiredness was just part of being pregnant, I had never imagined that it could be a sign that I was over doing it.

"You've been more tired lately?" the doctor asked as he looked up from the chart at me, his eyebrow raised as he waited for my response.

"Yes, but I thought it was normal, just all part of being pregnant." I said hesitantly. Again I couldn't squelch the feeling that this was my fault. Edward would hate me.

"To be perfectly honest, so far everything I have tested for has been negative. You and the baby both seem to be fine, other than a few details which we will discuss in a minute. He or she is right on target for size and development. The fact that most everything else has been ruled out, makes me lean towards the conclusion that you are over doing it Bella. I am waiting to see what your lab test results are. I am checking your hormone levels as sometimes if certain hormone levels are not correct, it can cause you to miscarry. But because your blood pressure was very slightly elevated I am also checking for protein in your urine sample. It is a bit early but preclampsia is something to consider. It is also possible that the slight elevation is caused by the stress you are under, and magnified by the fear you are feeling over being here tonight. Either way, you are going to have to slow down. Some women can go on as if nothing has changed in their lives and others can push themselves to go like the energizer bunny when pregnant. Others are not as fortunate. If your lab tests come back clean then I believe that is the case."

"So what do you mean when you say she has to slow done and rest more?" Edward asked trying to maintain a calm demeanor, but I could see the lines of worry etched across his face.

"I am not saying that she has to completely stop everything she is doing. Even though most everything you have going on in your lives right now is good, it can still be overwhelming and her added fatigue screams that fact. So I would suggest cutting back on work hours, and getting help with the less important details of the other things in your life. This is the perfect time for Bella to let those around her pamper as much as possible and to indulge in any help that is being offered. She needs to make sure that she is getting plenty of rest and if she is feeling tired to give into to it and nap, do not fight it."

Edward and I both nodded our heads in understanding. I would do anything within my power to make sure my baby was born healthy.

Just then there was a knock on the door and a nurse entered the room.

"Excuse me Dr. Montgomery, Ms. Swan's lab results are in." she informed him.

"All of them?" He asked.

"Yes I believe so." She answered.

He thanked her for the information as she left, Dr. Montgomery then walked to the small computer set up in the room and brought up my labs.

I sat there on pins and needles waiting for him to read my lab results. I felt Edward's grip on my hand tighten slightly, letting me know that he was just as nervous as I was. We would both be absolutely crushed if anything were wrong. Our eyes locked for a moment as if we were silently conveying everything we were feeling to each other, I could see on his face the same fear that I was feeling. Neither of us was brave enough to speak the words out loud, to say_, what if_.

"Edward, Bella." Came Dr. Montgomery's voice, as he swung his chair around, forcing us to focus all our attention on what he was about to tell us.

He took in a deep breath, but whether it was a sigh of relief or to steady himself in preparation of what he was about to tell us I wasn't sure.

"All your tests results have all come back in the normal range, indicating everything is as it should be." He told us.

"Really?" I cried as the tears were now rolling down my face. I couldn't hold them in any longer.

Dr. Montgomery confirmed what he had just relayed to us and excused himself to give us few minutes alone to absorb the news he had just delivered.

"Oh Edward, our baby is ok," I continued to sob as he was quickly on the bed next to me and holding me in his arms, as if his own life depended on it. I heard him mutter through his own sobs and tears, "Thank God."

"I was so scared, I'm so sorry, I don't know what I would have done if…"

He backed up slightly and smoothed my tangled mass of my hair back from my face and then cupped my face in his hands as looked at me with nothing but pure love in his eyes, "Hey, don't say it. Don't even try to blame yourself for this Bella. The baby is fine, you are fine, _that_ is all that matters now. _That_ is what's important. Ok?"

Unable to voice the words, I nodded my head, once again feeling his arms wrapped around me, until we heard the door to the room opening.

Giving us a few minutes to compose ourselves the doctor stood quietly for a moment before he began talking to us.

"Now, even though everything is fine for the moment, you still need to slow down as I suggested. I will have some instructions for you to follow for a short period to make sure you get caught up on the rest that you need, and I want you to schedule an appointment to see me in my office for late next week. Just to follow up and make sure the slight elevation in your blood pressure has gone down and everything is still going as it should." He said while he began to fidget with the ultrasound machine.

"Um, Dr. Montgomery?" I said drawing his attention away from the machine.

"Yes Bella."

"So, the spotting… um, it was all caused by stress, because I was over doing it?" I asked, noticing the slight scowl that appeared on Edward's face as he worried that I was again blaming myself. I really just needed to be sure.

"Well, there is no way to be one hundred percent sure what caused the bleeding. What we have done is rule out every possible cause that we can. Due to the fact that you have had a lot going on, it is the most logical explanation. However, let me tell you that many times women will spot at some point before the 20th week. It is actually quite common to have unexplained light bleeding or spotting during that time frame. Of course everyone always fears the worst and it's not something to take lightly, but that is why we run every test we can, and check for every possible cause that we can."

"Well I promise to slow down and rest more often. I had just told Edward earlier today that I wanted to work from home more so that I could nap during the day if I felt the need."

"That is an excellent idea, but I also want you to cut back on the total number of hours you are working all together. As I said, I will have complete list of instructions for you. Now if you don't have any more questions I thought the two of you might like to take a closer look at the baby to help alleviate some of the fear I know you were experiencing tonight."

"I think that would be awesome doc." Edward said to him in anticipation of seeing for ourselves that our "little slugger" as Edward calls him or her was ok.

As the doctor performed the ultrasound he pointed out to us things like the babies approximate size which is about 4 inches long or as the doctor put it, small enough to still fit in the palm of our hand. We also got not only hear the baby's heartbeat but see it as well. After he went over some more details, filling us in on what was developing at this point, he asked us if we would like for him to print some pictures for us and if we had any questions.

That's when Edward took the opportunity to ask, "Can you tell if it's a boy or a girl yet?"

The doctor responded saying, "I can look if that is what you want. Usually we can tell pretty accurately at around twenty weeks, but even then the baby's position doesn't always work to our advantage. Do you want me to see if I can tell?" He looked at us both waiting for our decision.

Edward had a look on his face that told me this was something he really wanted to know. We had talked about if briefly but hadn't made a final choice as to what we were going to do, thinking that we would have a few more weeks to do so.

"You really want to know, don't you?" I asked squeezing his hand

"Yeah I do. I know we haven't talked about it much, but after everything that has happened today, I just really want to know." His voice was shaky and overflowing with the emotions he was feeling.

This night had almost been tragic for us. There was no way I could deny him this. I knew if the table was turned and it was me who wanted to know, he would never refuse me.

"Ok, let's find out, but can we agree to keep it to ourselves for now?" I asked.

"Sure baby, if that's what you want." He said as he raised my hand to his mouth and kissed it on my engagement ring.

"So are we going to see whether we have the Cardinals next superstar here?" Dr. Montgomery chuckled.

"Yes." Edward laughed lightly as he answered him.

Dr. Montgomery moved the transducer around for a few minutes before he finally honed in on a small area.

"Ok, Mom and Dad, look right here." They doctor told us.

"Is that what I think it is doc?" Edward asked with a huge smile on his face.

"Yes Edward it is."

"Do you see that Bella?" Edward's eyes were full of joy and tears as he kissed me.

"Yes, baby I do. We are going to have a baby boy."

"Yes we are. God Bella I love you so much."

"I love you too." I was now smiling just as brightly as he was.

"Once the goop had been cleaned off of me Dr. Montgomery said he would go prepare my discharge papers and instructions. As I was scooting back on the bed trying to get into a sitting position, I darn near flashed everyone, when I accidentally sat on the hospital gown and the whole left side of it came unsnapped at the top and fell down baring my shoulder, arm and almost my chest.

Edward quickly helped me get the snaps refastened and I noticed that Dr. Montgomery had been oddly watching our interaction.

"Um, Edward it seems there is some information that was missed in the rush to get Bella seen, so if you wouldn't mind coming with me to get that taken care of I will get Bella's discharge in the works."

"Sure, no problem." Edward says as he stands and gives me a quick kiss and follows my doctor out the door.

I was just about to close my eyes and try to get some sort of a grasp on all that had happened tonight, when Dr. Montgomery reentered my room.

"Oh, where's Edward, am I all set to go?" I asked, thinking to myself _tha_t_ went really fast._

"He is filling out a form that was missed during your registration process."

"Ok, will I be able to leave after that?" I asked curiously.

"You will be able to leave shortly but while Edward is filling out the form, there is something I wanted to discuss with just you." He stated as he sat on the end of my bed.

"Um, sure, what it is?" I was slightly confused as to what is could be.

We had gone over my complete medical history so I had no idea what he would need to talk to me about, but he was the doctor so I listened as he spoke.

"I am going to be blunt here Bella as I feel there is no other way to do it."

"Ok." I said very hesitantly. I didn't like the look of concern that was etched on his face. Was there something he hadn't told us about the baby, and why was he not telling me with Edward here?

Clearing his throat before he continued, he then said, "Bella, I am going to ask that you listen to all I have to say before you answer me. Will you agree to that?"

"Um… sure."I mumbled, as I became even more confused than I was before.

"After the ultrasound I couldn't help but notice the bruises on your arm when your hospital gown came undone. What concerns me tremendously is that it is quite clear to me that the bruise is in the shape of a hand print. Will you explain to me how it got there, and before you do I will let you know that anything you say to me in this room stays in this room between the two of us. I won't tell anyone or report anything unless you ask me to. Is that clear?"

He just sat there patiently, waiting for my response, I felt like I had suddenly been placed under a microscope. I had completely forgotten about the large bruise on my arm, but now it was as if it had a life of its own as it started to throb once again. I couldn't help but move my hand to rub the area in an effort to ease the pain.

The events of how I had gotten the bruise played though my mind like a horror movie and it shocked me when I realized that the doctor was asking me if Edward had done this to me.

Quickly regaining my composure I let him know all the details of what had happened and made sure that there was no doubt in his mind as to what and who had caused the marks on my arm.

Seeming extremely relieved, he asked me if I intended to file assault charges against Mr. Black. I let him know that I wasn't sure, with all that had happened there really wasn't any time to think about it. Then he excused himself to go speak with Edward, he wanted to make sure that Edward understood why he questioned me the way he did.

**EPOV**

Finished with the paper work the doctor had instructed me to fill out, I noticed that all of our family was still in the waiting room. As I was filling them in on Bella's condition, Dr. Montgomery approached me and asked if he could speak to me alone for a moment.

"Can we go in and see her?" My mother asked.

"Sure, if you like you can help her get ready to go. Once I speak with Edward, I will get her discharge taken care of."

My mother, along with Alice and Rosalie didn't waste any time hurrying to Bella's room.

"Thank you, Dr. Montgomery for taking care of Bella for us." My father said as the two doctors shook hands.

"Just doing my job, now if you'll excuse me so I can speak to Edward for a moment, I can then get her released so you and your family can go home." He said as he turned and motioned for me to follow him.

Once we were in a more private area the doctor stopped and explained to me the true reason for him getting me out of Bella's hospital room. At first I was furious to think that he would even remotely suggest that I would cause any kind of harm to her. But as he explained further I realized that he was simply doing his job as a doctor and more specifically his job as Bella's actual physician. I was grateful that he was looking out for her the way he did.

He also explained to me that there would be an official report of the bruises in her medical file along with Bella's account of how they got there and my confirmation of those facts. He continued to explain that should Bella choose to press charges against Jacob it would be very helpful to have it documented. However, he also explained that going through the process of pressing charges and everything it entailed could be a very stressful situation and was something that we needed to be very wary of given Bella's current fragile condition.

Dr. Montgomery also let me know that Bella's emotions apparently affected her overall heath tremendously and that in turn affected the baby's health. He suggested that maybe we get the team involved in finding a suitable punishment for Jacob Black in exchange for charges not being filed. He also stated he felt for us to suggest Mr. Black be enrolled in anger and aggressive behavior management classes as a starting point.

We then shook hands and I thanked him for all he had done for us, letting him know that it was greatly appreciated.

He left to go get Bella's discharge taken care of and I made my way back to Bella's room.

Everyone other than my parents had left after seeing for themselves that Bella and the baby were ok. Alice and Jasper took Rose and Emmett back to the hotel with them as they left their car for my parents.

My parents had stayed knowing that we would need to get back to the hotel and also knew that we might need some emotional support after all that had happened tonight.

I wasn't surprised to find out that my sister had managed to bring a change of clothes for Bella. Alice always seemed to know what everyone in our family needed and that was one of the many reasons we all loved her so much.

Bella had just finished getting dressed when there was a knock on the door and Dr. Montgomery entered with Bella's release papers and instructions. He was very adamant about her sticking to them and reminded us both that he wanted to see her towards the end of the week in his office.

We all thanked him once again and then left to go back to the hotel. I was extremely exhausted and I knew that Bella was too.

Arriving back at the hotel we quickly made our way to our room after saying goodnight to my parents. They made us promise to let them know immediately if we needed anything, no matter what time it was. After we assured them that we would, it only took a couple more minutes to reach our room that was down the hall from theirs.

I knew that Bella and I would need to discuss, what action we wanted to take against Jacob, but now was not the time. We both undressed quickly and once we were both in bed and safely in each other's arms, and said whispered words of love, Bella was fast asleep.

It took me a while longer to shut down all the thoughts pummeling my mind. I tried to let go of the fear that had been consuming me all night, thinking that if something were to happen to Bella or the baby, I didn't know how I would go on. They are my everything.

Thoughts of what to do about Jacob Black also ran through my mind. I wasn't sure yet how to make him pay for what he had done, but one thing was certain, he would pay. No longer able to fight the tiredness that was becoming unbearable, I kissed Bella as she slept and let myself fall into the oblivion of sleep.

**There ya go the little slugger is gonna be just fine. I am sure that most if not all of you are aware of the situation going on here in Fanfic. Many stories that contain adult situations and explicit descriptions of sex or violence are being removed from the site at Fanfics demand.**

**I hope that mine does not become one of them, but at this point anything is possible. I have set up an account at The Writers Coffee Shop Library and will begin post the story there as well. Rest assured that I will stay here if I can. I just want to have a backup plan in place in the event it is needed. If I do have this story pulled I will send out a message if I can.**

**My pen-name is the same over there and the link for The Writers Coffee Shop Library is http://twcslibrary(dot)com/index(dot)php **

**Thanks for reading!!  
**


	29. Finding Balance In Life

**Hi, everyone, I know it has been a while and I am sorry for that. I found myself suffering with my first real case of writers block and it was very frustrating. Hopefully the chapter is good enough to make up for the wait. **

**If you haven't done so already, this is your last chance to vote for the location of Edward and Bella's honeymoon. I will be closing the poll at ten pm central time on Sunday March 14th. Greece is in the lead right now, so if you want it to be one of the other locations then you need to get on over there and vote!!**

**My Bella, thankyou!  
**

**Hope4More, what can I say, you are the best. Sempre!!!**

**Of course Stephenie Meyer owns it all. **

**EPOV****  
**

When I woke up Sunday morning, it felt as though we had just gone to sleep after leaving the hospital. It had been past two in the morning by the time we had gotten back to our suite in the hotel where the party had been held. Judging by the amount of sun streaming in through the large window I knew it was probably much later than I realized.

Bella was still sound asleep. She looked so peaceful and angelic in her sleep. Her facial features were soft and relaxed showing no hint of the horrible ordeal we had been through the night before. I noticed how her hair was fanned out behind her on the pillow as she lay facing me. It was still straight from her ironing it last night and flowed like strands of mahogany colored silk across the pillow case. Running my fingers through it I couldn't resist staring at her and taking in her beauty. I often felt a bit stalkerish with how I could watch her sleep for hours, just holding her in my arms and never wanting to let go.

A light snore erupted from her, which broke the Bella induced spell I had been under. Glancing at the clock I noticed it was past ten, confirming my earlier thoughts that it was later than it felt. Checkout was at eleven, which didn't give us much time. I didn't want to have to wake Bella and force her to rush in order for us to make the checkout time. Her rest was more important now than ever before and I wanted her to be able to sleep until she woke on her own.

Gently I scooted away from Bella and pulled my arm out from underneath her where she slept curled up with her head on my chest. I instantly disliked the loss of contact between our bodies, but knew I had to get up. I kissed Bella's cheek and pulled the blankets up around her. Next I pulled the drapes closed on the window to darken the room. After that I quietly grabbed my cell phone from the nightstand, my jeans off the floor and crept into the sitting area of our suite.

Hearing the rustle of the blankets I thought she had woken up, but she had only stirred briefly before settling into a new position.

Tugging on my jeans, I picked up my cell phone and called down to the front desk, informing them we would be late checking out. Not only did this give us more time, but it also made sure the maid service didn't show up expecting us to be gone.

Next I called my parents letting them know we'd be here until Bella was up and ready to go. When they asked me if I had any idea as to when we would get back to the house I told them no, that if Bella slept all day then she slept all day. They understood completely and would stop by our room to get our house key since they were staying with us.

I grabbed a bottle of juice out of the mini fridge and proceeded to chug it down quickly as I sat down to read yesterday's paper. When I couldn't find anything to hold my interest in the sports section, I tossed it onto the cocktail table and decided to go shower instead.

Turning the dial on the shower faucet, I set the temp as hot as I could stand it, hoping that the steam and hot water would help ease some of the tension I still felt trapped in my aching muscles.

Standing in the hot water, I braced myself against the wall and allowed the pulsating force of the water to beat on my back. As I began to relax under the steam and the pounding of the water on my back and neck, all of the events from yesterday began playing through my mind like some highlight reel on ESPN.

The day had started off so perfectly, waking up with Bella in my arms, making love to her and then the wonderful ceremony at the ball park. It had been great to see some of the guys again and go through the locker room and the dugout one last time.

Despite thinking it would be extremely uncomfortable; I had actually enjoyed watching the game with my family and the Cardinals winning was just a bonus to top off a perfect afternoon.

As the images of making love to Bella the morning before, once again interjected themselves into my thoughts, that familiar pang in my groin, a sense of arousal hit me when a vision of Bella, in her little black dress played across my mind. She had looked fucking amazing.

I remembered how her eyes sparkled and her skin glowed. I chuckled as I thought about her worrying that she was going to get fat. Didn't matter to me, she would still be beautiful, no matter how big of a belly she got carrying our child. In fact, I couldn't wait for her midsection to be rounded nicely. The thought of it turned me on more than I ever thought it would. Emmett had teased me a few times, telling me how much it turned him on when Rose was pregnant, but I just thought it was Emmett being Emmett the perpetual horn-dog. Guess I was wrong.

Realizing I would get no relief, I tried to squelch those thoughts real fast, before I found myself taking the matter into my own hands. Dr. Montgomery had included in his discharge orders for Bella, that there was to be no sex until her appointment with him later this week. At that time he would give us the ok to have 'relations' again if he deemed it safe. My frustrations would just have to wait. Bella and the baby's health would always come first.

Changing the course of my thoughts, the only part of the day remaining to be reflected upon, was the party. Everyone had been having a fantastic time until Jacob Black made his unwelcome appearance. I couldn't even begin to comprehend why he would want to be there…unless…unless he had purposefully come to start trouble. I started to wonder if that was exactly what he had done, if he had set out to ruin my celebration.

The amount of hate and anger that welled up inside me was overwhelming. I had disliked him a great deal before the stunt he pulled last night, but I had never felt hate for him until the moment he chose to put his hands on Bella and hurt her. He would have been lucky to not be a dead man if any more harm had come to Bella or our baby last night.

As I thought on it some more, I became frustrated with the team as well. Not the players, but the management staff and owners. I was pissed that they couldn't have just asked him to respectfully stay away. That was part of the problem right there. Jacob Black respected no one, not even himself apparently.

I had no idea if there was anything the team could do about his behavior. It was a private affair even if the team was the one organizing it. If it had been a public or league event, I knew he would be facing some serious consequences. I had seen it too many times over the years. Players getting drunk and embarrassing themselves, or getting involved in car accidents and involuntarily killing someone. All sorts of heinous acts committed in the world of professional sports.

Bella and I would have to talk about whether or not to press charges against him, but it would have to wait a few days. She needed to rest and get her stress level down first. Plus, the new girl at her work seemed to be working out well, so I didn't think Angela would have a problem with Bella having to significantly cut her hours.

Hearing my cell phone beep on the bathroom vanity I quickly finished my shower and dried off as I hastily wrapped a towel around my waist. Grabbing my cell phone I checked my voice mail, to hear my mom say that they were on their way up to get the house key. Seeing the time I was shocked that I had been in the shower for nearly half an hour.

Leaving the bathroom, the door squeaked as I shut it. Bella must have heard it as she chose that moment to roll over and grace me with the most beautiful smile.

I walked over to the bed and lay down next to her.

"Good morning beautiful." I said as I planted a kiss on her soft, warm lips.

"Mmm, good morning to you too." She hummed as she ran her fingers through my wet hair.

"How long have you been awake?"

"Just a few minutes. What time is it?"

"It's close to noon. Are you hungry?" I asked, as we continued to take turns kissing each other between our questions.

Stretching out slightly on the bed I saw her wince when attempting to stretch her arm out over her head. I knew without even having to ask, her arm was hurting where that bastard had bruised her. I turned my face so that she couldn't see that angry scowl I knew was there.

"Hey." She said as she grasped my face gently in her tiny hands and turned it so I was again looking at her, "It's just a little tender and stiff. I will be good as new in a few days."

Sighing, I nodded my head in agreement with her and said, "I know baby, it's just that he should have never laid a hand on you in the first place. He shouldn't have even been there."

"I know but we can't dwell on it, I don't want to let him get the better of us."

I knew she was right. If we let it get to us, it would just cause undue stress and unhappiness for us both.

Leaning my head down and brushing my nose along the pulse point on her neck I whispered, "Have I told you how much I love you and how happy you make me?"

She giggled lightly and then answered, "Not today."

In between pressing my lips to her neck several times, I reiterated, "Well then let me tell you that you make me the happiest man alive and I love you with everything in my heart and soul."

As my lips moved closer to her face and lingered on the silky smooth skin just below her jaw line, I realized I now tasted the salt of her tears.

"Baby, why are you crying?" I asked as I reached up to brush her tears away and kiss her, in an attempt to calm her down.

Since becoming pregnant she was much more emotional and her emotions could change more quickly than ever before, but I didn't expect what I had said to make her cry.

"I was just so…so scared last night. I was so afraid that I was going to lose our baby." She cried.

The tears continued to flow down her cheeks as her sobs shook through her small body. It was hard for me to swallow the lump of emotions that were forming in my own throat.

Trying to keep my voice from giving away my own fear, I attempted to assuage her fears by saying to her, "Bella, I know you were scared honey, I was too," but she was still crying with her face buried against my chest, "Sweetheart, look at me, you and the baby are both ok, you can't keep getting yourself so worked up all the time, you need to stay calm. We are going to do everything that Dr. Montgomery told us to and in a few months we are going to have a beautiful baby boy. If he had any doubts or worries about yours or the baby's health he would have kept you in the hospital. You know that right?"

"Right." She answered halfheartedly as she sniffled.

"Now are you hungry and are you ready to go home?"

"Yes." she replied hugging me tightly to her.

"You go get showered and I will have room service send up some breakfast for us."

I leaned down to give her a quick kiss before getting up to dress and order the food, but she tangled her fingers in my hair and pulled me down and held me in a lip lock deepening the kiss. I was helpless to pull away from her.

We continued kissing and I found my hand as if on autopilot, wandering up her stomach until I was cupping her full breast. As soon as she moaned and hitched her leg over mine, I was painfully reminded of the fact they we had to stop.

"Fuck." I muttered as I tore myself away from her.

"Edward, what's wrong?" she asked with the most perplexed look on her face.

"Baby, as much as I hate to say it you know we have to stop."

This was going to be a difficult week for us both. Her hormones have had her wanting to make love more than ever and I certainly wasn't complaining, but with the no sex rule until at least the end of this week, it was going to be torture for us both. I could see myself in the gym working out a lot of frustration.

"I'm sorry I forgot about the no sex embargo the doctor put us on. Are you ok?"

"I will be." I groaned in annoyance, not with her, but with the situation.

"Edward…"

"Hey, I'm just as much at fault for letting this go too far as you are. We'll get through this week and then I just won't let you out of the bed all of next week." I teased her.

A smile returning to her face, she smirked saying, "I might like that," as she winked at me and got up to shower and get dressed.

The woman was an evil little minx in disguise.

Hearing a knock on the door, I hollered that I'd be right there and quickly threw on some clean clothes before letting my parents in.

"How's Bella this morning?" my father asked while I hugged my mother.

"Is she still sleeping, dear? We don't want to wake her." Esme asked.

"No, she woke up just a short while ago and is in the shower. I think she's good considering all we've had to endure in the past twenty-four hours, but I wouldn't be surprised if she was still tired. She got quite restless in her sleep a few times overnight."

"Is that normal for her?" my father asked.

"No. She usually sleeps very deeply and hardly moves once she is settled." I explained.

"Did she seem as though she was having a nightmare?" Came his next question.

"No, she just moved around a lot more, like she couldn't get comfortable. Why?" I asked wanting to know what he was getting at. I could see his gears grinding as he thought and it worried me a bit.

"Well, it wouldn't be uncommon for her to suffer from some trauma induced nightmares. They shouldn't last long. Just keep an eye on her and make sure she follows her doctor's orders and if it becomes a problem and interferes with her sleep, make sure to let him know. Are these her discharge papers?" he inquired as he pointed to the papers with the hospital logo on them lying on the cocktail table.

"Yeah, you can look at them if you want." I stated, knowing that was exactly what he was getting at.

My father sat down on the sofa and carefully read over all of Bella's discharge information. Looking up from the papers, he was just about to say something when Bella entered the room.

"How are you, sweetheart?" My mother asked as she got up and embraced Bella warmly, just as she would any of her other children.

"Much better today." Bella stated as she sat down on the arm of the chair I was sitting in.

Grabbing onto her hips, I gently pulled her down on my lap and kissed her chastely.

"Dad was just looking over your discharge papers."

"Oh, did everything seem ok to you? I mean I trust my doctor implicitly, but your opinion matters a great deal to us both."

"Well of course I'm not an obstetrician, but from what I can remember when I did a rotation in that field many years ago, and from what Edward explained to us last night in the hospital, I think your doctor has covered everything and his instructions for you are pretty clear and straight forward. Since we are going to be here a few more days, I can monitor your blood pressure for you to help ease your mind over at least that much." My dad said as he switched seamlessly in to doctor mode.

"I think we'd both really appreciate that dad." I replied, winking at Bella and kissing her hand above her engagement ring.

I knew that she was still scared and I wasn't completely worry free, so any reassurance we could get that everything was fine, I was going to take.

We quickly ate our breakfast, and got our things together to leave. My parents chose to wait with us since we would be leaving soon. The rest of the family had also come by our suite to check on Bella before they checked out and went home.

We left shortly after they did and spent a quiet afternoon visiting with my parents. After an early dinner, it didn't surprise my parents or me that Bella had fallen asleep on the couch as we watched a movie.

Tuesday morning, Bella scheduled her appointment with Dr. Montgomery and it was set for Thursday afternoon, which would be the eleventh of June. She also spoke with Angela on the phone about the changes she needed to make in her work schedule.

Just as we thought, Angela was more than happy to do anything she could to accommodate any needs Bella had to help insure the health of our baby and Bella's health as well. Bella filled her in on a few details that Stephanie would need to know about some of the projects they were working on. Angela told her they would work out all the other details one day next week when Bella was rested and her doctor said she could return to work.

However, what Bella didn't expect was for Angela to insist that she spend as much time as possible working from home, and to only come into the office when it was needed. I for one was relieved, knowing that I would be able to see that Bella didn't overdo it anymore. I knew she'd still have plenty to do to keep her from becoming bored, especially with our wedding barely four weeks away.

Wednesday morning my dad and I went to play a round of golf while my house was filled with all the women in our family. I was shocked that Jasper had been right when he said that my father wasn't as good as he proclaimed to be. Our idea for my dad's Father's Day gift was going to be perfect.

My mother, Alice, Rose and Bella all congregated at our house. The four of them along with talking on the phone with Renee, worked out a plan to allow everyone but Bella to do a majority of the planning for our wedding, the reception, and the huge party that was being held a week before the wedding. They were leaving only the most personal and important details up to Bella and I.

When Renee and Charlie had learned about the scare we had, Renee was ready to board the first plane and come take care of Bella herself. Bella had reassured her that it wasn't necessary and finally she relented after Bella and I promised to keep in touch more frequently so she didn't worry constantly.

**BPOV**

Waking up from a much needed nap, I made my way into the kitchen to get something to drink.

It was hard to believe that it was already Wednesday. I had spent most of the morning with Alice, Rose and Esme, and my mother, figuring out what still needed to be done for the wedding, the reception, and the combo baby/wedding shower we were having.

We had kept my mom on the phone for what seemed like hours trying to coordinate what everyone was going to do. It had been mind boggling and I felt like I was pawning so much off on everyone else. However, with doctor's orders to keep stress at a minimum I didn't see where I had much choice.

Everyone was more than thrilled to do as much as they could. Alice of course seemed to thrive under the added responsibilities. I worried that she too would become weighed down having to do so much, but she promised she would tell me if she even felt remotely overloaded. I was very fortunate to have so many wonderful people around me willing to help.

Grabbing a bottle of flavored water out of the fridge, I set off to see where everyone was.

As I got closer to the family room, I heard Edward and his father talking. I paused for a minute when I realized what they were talking about.

I took a deep breath and walked into the room. The minute Edward noticed that I was there, his mouth clamped shut, causing Carlisle to turn and notice I was there as well.

Edward motioned for me to sit next to him. Sitting down I asked them what they were talking about.

Carlisle quickly made the comment, "I'll go join your mother in the garden, and let the two of you talk." As he got up and was gone from the room.

"Edward, you want to tell me what the two of you were discussing? I know it has to do with Jacob Black. I heard you say his name on my way in here."

"No, not really, but I know we have too." He said bitterly.

I knew his sour mood was not directed at me. So the tone in his voice didn't upset me. But what did, was that I could tell he was obviously upset and he was trying to hide it from me. I knew he was afraid of upsetting me, but I didn't want us to start hiding our feelings from one another. That would only cause more harm than good.

Placing my hand on his knee, I leaned forward and kissed his cheek, before saying, "Edward, I know it's not a pleasant subject, but it's one we need to talk about. So would you please fill me in on what you and your father were talking about?"

Flopping backwards on the couch, he ran his hands through his hair a few times before finally nodding to me, letting me know he was ready to talk.

"J. Jenks called while you were asleep, you remember him, he's the coach of the team?" I nodded and he continued, "It seems the Cardinals have handed out their disciplinary actions for Jacob's behavior at the party."

"Ok, so what did they do?" I asked curiously.

"The fined him twenty-five thousand dollars and suspended him for ten games."

"That's all? They didn't fire him or something like that?"I retorted.

Edward sat up and wrapped his arms around me, before pulling me back against him as he once again reclined against the back of the couch.

Kissing the top of my head and stroking my hair, he replied, "No, Baby. As much as I would like for him to be punished much more severely, it's not going to happen from the team. They gave him the max they could, given the circumstances."

Chewing on my lip, as I gathered my thoughts, I then asked, "What do you mean by he won't be punished more severely by the team, and what circumstances are you referring to?"

I turned sideways and draped my legs over his lap as I waited for his response.

Sighing and scratching the back of his head he said, "Because my party was a private affair and not a public or league sponsored event, the fine and suspension are the maximum penalty the team can give him."

"Oh, I see." I answered curtly.

Edward took my hand in his and rubbed it back and forth between his in a soothing manor.

"As far as other punishment he might receive, that is up to us, more specifically you. We can press charges against him. I called my attorney this afternoon after I had received the call from Jenks. He told me that due to the circumstances, being that Jacob didn't intentionally cause harm to you, the most that would happen is that he might possibly be sentenced to community service or fined, maybe both depending on the judge. He also said that realistically pressing charges would cause more harm to his reputation than anything, because it would become public knowledge of the incident. But that means we are included in that media mess too." He stated in frustration.

"So, our choices are to let things go with what the team has done. Which frankly, in my opinion, doesn't seem like much at all, or we press charges and he gets next to nothing again, except for some negative press and we get hounded and bothered by the press too. Is that right, did I cover it all?" I snapped, not meaning to sound like a bitch as I spoke to Edward, but I was mad.

"Yeah, that's pretty much the gist of it. But something I really want you to consider is the amount of stress it will put on you to have to deal with all of the press and possibly of going to trial should he decide to fight us on it. Not to mention what the tabloids will do once they get wind of it. We have for the most part, been able to avoid the press all together; I don't want it to start now. _Especially now._ Not only will we have to deal with all the press related to this situation, but it will also lead them to start snooping further into our personal lives and we will likely lose the privacy we have been able to maintain about our wedding details." He huffed as he leaned forward, propping his elbows on his knees and knotting his hands in his hair as he often did when something was bothering him.

"Well I certainly don't want to be a part of a media circus and you're right it's added stress that I don't need…that _we_ don't need. But I don't like the idea of him just walking away like nothing happened. Did your attorney give you any idea of what he had in mind?"

"His suggestion is that we make Jacob an offer in order to keep us from pressing charges. His thinking is that Jacob should want to avoid any negative publicity and will likely agree if our terms are reasonable. It won't be about avoiding any kind of sentence that the court might hand down. It'll be about playing into his selfish and arrogant personality. About him saving face by not tarnishing the perfect image he has of himself." Edward spoke, his voice harsh, due to his annoyance at the whole situation.

We talked a bit longer and decided to go with Edward's attorney, Mr. Demetri's suggestion to play on Jacob Black's own arrogance. Edward's parents had come back in from the yard and we were filling Carlisle and Esme in on what we were going to do when our conversation was interrupted by the phone ringing.

I saw it was Brook on the caller ID and after telling Edward who it was, I excused myself, leaving the room so Edward could finish talking to his parents.

"Hello." I answered the phone, eager to talk to her since it had been a while. She was busy being a new mom to twins and I was busy with wedding plans and so on.

"Isabella Marie soon-to-be Cullen, why the hell is it that I had to learn from my mother that you had to go to the hospital this past weekend?" she screeched into the phone.

"Well, hi, Brook, I missed you too. How are those beautiful sons of yours?" I chided back, knowing that I wouldn't get away with trying to change the subject, but I couldn't help antagonizing her just a little. We knew just how far we could push and tease one another without going overboard.

"Oh no, you are not gonna distract me with my own babies. Stop trying to change the subject and tell me what's going on."

"My, aren't we witchy today." I goaded her.

"Bella, unless you want me to come down there and kick your ass, you better tell me now."

I snorted into the phone at her remark before I began to explain to her what had happened. Of course she immediately wanted to know where she could find Jacob Black so she could properly hang him from a tree by his balls. Scary thing for him is I wouldn't put it past her to do it.

After we were done laughing at her threat to him, our conversation turned to happier topics.

"So tell me about those babies." I demanded of her.

"Well you will soon learn that their little lives revolve around eating, sleeping, and pooping, with an occasional coo or smile somewhere in between."

I couldn't help but giggle as she went on to tell me more about how different they were even as twins and how they had their sleeping schedules totally out of sync, which was the hardest part of all. She was extremely grateful that it was the off season for hockey and Cam was home to help since the boys' sleeping habits were so screwed up at the moment.

"I loved the pictures you sent and I can't wait to see them next month when you are here."

"Oh, they have grown so much and I swear hardly look like they did before. Cam and I are amazed at how quickly they are changing." She bragged and I could hear the excitement in her voice.

"Speaking of Cam, how is he adjusting to being a new daddy?" I asked, thinking she would have some tips for Edward and me.

"He's doing pretty well actually. You know he is used to the late nights and all with hockey, but right now I think the thing he wants more than anything is to get laid again."

"Thinks he is gonna die huh?" I laughed.

"You have no idea; he's acting like such a big baby about it." She retorted.

"Well I have a bit of an idea. After my trip to the ER last weekend my doctor told us no sex until I see him tomorrow, or until he gives the all clear. So Edward is having a bit of a meltdown himself."

"Geez men, could they be any more transparent?" she complained.

"I know they think their whole world is going to crumble, or their dicks are gonna shrivel up and fall off if they don't use them." I snickered.

"Oh, come on Bella, it's worse than that. Men think that sex is the fucking cure for everything. It's amazing that they haven't tried to use sex to cure global warming or cancer."

"Don't give them any ideas." I teased.

"No shit! They will claim it's the cure all for everything including world peace."

I was just about to reply when I felt Edward come to stand behind me. As his arms snaked their way around my waist, he placed a warm kiss on my neck before resting his chin on my shoulder.

"Hi, Brook." He said loud enough so that she could hear him.

"Is that Edward?" she asked.

"The one and only." I remarked.

"Oh, let me talk to him." She commanded, with a sarcastic sweetness in her voice that told me she was up to no good.

I reluctantly handed the phone to Edward, not being sure what she was going to say to him. I told him she wanted to talk to him for a minute, as he nodded and smiled taking the phone out of my hand.

He put the phone to his ear and I heard her say something to him but couldn't make out what it was. Before I could ask, he was pushing the button to put the phone in speakerphone mode.

"What are you doing, did you hang up on her?" I asked him.

"It's on speakerphone; she told me to, said she wanted you to hear what she had to say." He said shrugging his shoulders nonchalantly, then saying, "Ok, Brook, talk." as he held the phone up so we could both hear her.

"Edward, you know that Bella is my best friend right?"

"Yes, Brook, why do you ask?" he answered her and I could already see where this was going.

"Well as her best friend, and someone who loves her like a sister, I am only going to tell you this once. So listen up." I saw Edward gulp from the tone of her voice. I on the other hand rolled my eyes in amusement, and thought to myself, _here we go_.

"If you don't take care of her the way she is meant to be cared for, I will hop the first flight down there and bury you in that backyard of yours. I will then mark your grave with a rose bush, because Lord knows it will be like a thorn in my side to have to drag your ass back there after I whack you upside the head with a shovel, rendering you defenseless." I snickered at her dramatics as I saw the color drain from Edward's face.

I pouted my lips and batted my lashes at him as, I reassured him with a back rub that it would be alright.

However, judging by the tone of his voice, I don't think it did much good.

The stuttering commenced after that, "Uh…um…sure thing Brook." I smiled reassuringly at him and I saw him swallow before continuing, "You know I love her and the baby with everything I have. Believe me when I say if I do fail, and I don't meet their expectations, or yours for that matter, I will personally fly you down here first class and give you a bronzed shovel to..." I couldn't help snickering at him as I saw him close his eyes and suck in a deep breath, with the vision he must have been having, "whack me with, as you so eloquently put it."

Snorts of laughter escaped my mouth now. Poor Edward was terrified of Brook.

He quickly handed the phone back to me and made his way over to the fridge where he pulled out a beer. After twisting the cap off of the bottle, he leaned against the counter as he watched me while I finished my conversation with Brook.

While listening to her talk about her fitting for her bridesmaid dress, I watched Edward out of the corner of my eye. I had never known a man who could look so damn sexy just standing there doing something as simple as drinking a beer. I think courtesy of my raging hormones I was craving sex and missing our love making just as badly as he was.

I joked with Brook telling her, "I think you're driving my fiancée to drink."

"Really, did I scare him that much?" she laughed.

"I guess so cause as soon as he handed me the phone back he was immediately pulling a beer out of the fridge."

We both laughed again.

Shortly after that we had to end the call when one of the babies woke up to be fed. Talking to her was wonderful and was as if she knew what I needed, by making me laugh so much it greatly lifted my spirits.

I then placed the phone down on the counter and moved to stand in front of Edward. He set his beer down on the counter and widened his stance before pulling me closer to him so I was standing between his legs. Sliding his hands around to rest in the pockets of my jeans he squeezed my ass and leaned forward to kiss me.

His lips were warm, but the inside of his mouth was cold from his beer. I wasn't a beer drinker but the taste of it mixed with him was quite good. Deepening the kiss and pulling me harder up against him, my hands roamed up his chest and along his neck until they tangled in the soft hair at the nape of his neck.

When he left a trail of blazing kisses along my throat and back up to my ear, he stopped briefly, allowing him to hoarsely whisper, "I need you, Bella," before he continued the sweet torture on my neck.

Unable to stop the moan the escaped my mouth, I then murmured to him, "I need you too baby, but we have to wait until at least tomorrow."

Then before either one of us could tempt the other any further we were suddenly made aware of his parents' presence by a loud clearing of Carlisle's throat, followed by his chuckling.

I instantly felt my face heat up with the blush I knew was there, even though I had buried my face against Edward's chest to hide it.

"Edward, dear, did you ask Bella if she feels up to going out to dinner tonight?" Esme asked sweetly, while smacking Carlisle on the arm as he continued to laugh lightly at us.

Carlisle then exclaimed, "What'd I do to deserve getting smacked?"

"You know what you did Carlisle Cullen, you are teasing them on purpose when you know darn well we were just like them at that age." Esme scolded him.

"Ok, mom, that's TMI, I don't need a visual of you and dad making out." Edward pleaded.

"Bella, sweetheart do you feel up to going out tonight or not?" Esme asked.

"Yes I'd love too." I said as I smiled at her.

After a few minutes discussing our choices we decided to go to one of those Japanese restaurants where you sit around the grill and watch them cook your food right in front of you.

It was an amazing time watching the cook as he prepared the meal. The evening only got better when Carlisle and Esme started telling stories about all three of their children when they were little.

I was laughing so hard I thought I was going to pee my pants, when Edward reminded his parents about the time when Emmett was about three and he peed in the display toilet in a home improvement store.

Laughing, Esme explained that she had gotten distracted talking to a sales associate when Emmett realized he had to go to the bathroom. When he saw the display he didn't realize it was not a working toilet. She was horrified and embarrassed beyond belief when she became aware of what he had done.

"I tried to stop him, but he wouldn't listen even when I told him I was going to get mom." Edward said.

"Well imagine how I felt when I turned around and the boys weren't where they had just been a minute before. I panicked not seeing them anywhere in sight. Edward was about five or six and of course Emmett was only three. After looking around for a few minutes the sales associate and I found them. There Emmett was in the middle of the store using the display toilet and Edward was standing there pulling on his shirt trying to get him to stop."

"Needless to say I could never show my face in the store again." Esme told us while taking a drink of her iced tea.

Poor Esme was still embarrassed by it all these years later. I could hardly blame her.

"Yeah well, when we got home and Emmett realized he was in trouble he tried to get out of it by saying that I told him to do it." Edward shook his head and laughed at the memory of what his brother had done.

"Thank goodness all he did was pee." Carlisle interjected, causing all to erupt in another round of laughter.

The rest of the evening was wonderful. Once we were home we all said our goodnights and I was quickly asleep not long after my head hit the pillow.

The next morning Edward called his attorney Mr. Demetri and informed him what we had decided to do. He promised to work out a proposal and get back to us as soon as possible.

That afternoon, I was nervous when it came time for my doctor's appointment. I wasn't really sure why since Carlisle had checked my blood pressure a couple of times every day and it had always been well within the normal range.

Edward and I were both tremendously relieved when Dr. Montgomery did an exam and said there were no signs of bleeding and that my cervix was still completely closed as it should be. He also said that my blood pressure, along with the baby's heartbeat were completely within the normal range.

Of course even though I blushed when the doctor made the statement, we were both also relieved when he said that we could resume normal sexual relations.

Dr. Montgomery questioned us about what changes we had made to reduce the amount of stress in our lives and he was pleased to know that I would be working from home from now on, except for an occasional trip to the office. He also limited me to twenty-hours a week for the time being until the wedding was over and our lives settled down a bit more and that if after that time I felt as though I needed to work more we could reevaluate it then.

The only tense moment of the visit was when he asked if we intended to press charges against Jacob Black. He was simply concerned about the amount of stress it would cause me. We explained to him our plan and he was very relieved with what we were going to do. He also gave me a pamphlet with some tips on managing stress and how to spot the warning signs that it might be getting out of control again, and reminded me that I could call him at any time if I had any concerns or questions.

After that we stopped at the receptionist's desk on the way out and scheduled my next appointment as well as one for an ultrasound for when I would be twenty-two weeks pregnant. When I informed the receptionist that we would be on our honeymoon at that time, she checked with Dr. Montgomery who said to do it around twenty, twenty-one weeks instead. So we set it for Thursday, July 8th which was the day before everyone would be coming to town for our wedding. We then left to grab some lunch and headed home.

We were barely home and in the house before I found myself pressed up against the front door with Edward's mouth hungrily claiming mine.

Remembering that Carlisle and Esme were spending the afternoon babysitting Lilly and Max, Edward picked me up and carried me upstairs to our bed where we made love for most of the afternoon.

It was amazing and I would never tire of the intimacy we shared. However it was a bit exhausting and I slept for quite some time afterwards while dreaming of our baby and the wonderful life we would share together.

**I know a lot of you are with Bella's friend Brook and you would love to see Jake hung from a tree by his balls or worse. The thing is that in the real world of professional baseball, what has happened in this chapter is very realistic with what would really happen. **

**Don't forget this is your last chance to voice your choice for their honeymoon destination. **

**Thanks for reading!!**

**EA  
**


	30. Running Towards The Finish Line

**Stephenie Meyer owns it all. Hope4more, thanks for everything! **

**We go through a time jump and span about a month in time in this chapter. The chapter starts about a week after Edward's retirement party which was on June 6th and ends just two days before the wedding which is on July 12th. I think I have noted the days clearly enough for you all to follow along easily. Enjoy! :)  
**

**BPOV**

It was now Sunday and hard to believe that a whole week had gone by since the awful incident at Edward's retirement party. It felt weird referring to it as a retirement party given the fact that he was only thirty-two. We had just left the airport after dropping off Carlisle and Esme. All of us had been disappointed that their time here had been cut short.

They were supposed to be here another full week and celebrate Father's day with us next Sunday and then go back home until the week before our wedding. Unfortunately, Carlisle got called back to the hospital in Forks for an emergency board meeting. Apparently one of the doctors was being sued for malpractice and since Carlisle was the second highest ranking member of the board, there was no way he could avoid going.

Last night the two of them, along with the six of us, plus the two grandkids had all gone out to dinner as a family and celebrated Father's Day with him a week early. He and Esme both loved his gift.

We all chipped in and got him golf lessons for the Phil Mickelson Golf academy. It included luxury accommodations at the resort where it was located in sunny Los Angeles, California. Knowing that Esme was sure to go with him, we didn't want her to be bored while he was off golfing so as a belated Mother's day gift for her, the package included a guided tour of some of the biggest the stars' homes, along with a day of shopping on Rodeo drive and spa treatment.

I was very much looking forward to next Sunday so I could give Edward the gift I had gotten him for Father's day.

Monday came and I had a meeting with Ben and Angela to finish discussing the change in my work schedule. We talked more in depth about the changes that we had previously touched on concerning what I wanted to do once the baby was born.

I filled her in on what I was hoping to do and she was completely on board with it. She had been afraid that I was going to quit altogether. While Stephanie was doing great with the everyday aspects of the job and had even had some really great ideas for our summer charity ball, she was not ready to do the planning of those events on her own. So the fact that I wanted to continue to do the event planning part of the job was very relieving to Ben and Angela.

The good thing was that knowing my wedding and honeymoon would be happening just before the summer charity ball, I had started planning it early. All of the details were already set and the only thing we'd have to worry about would be any last minute problems or changes that needed to be addressed. That meant I would have very little to do between now and the wedding.

That afternoon, when I got home I sat on a bar stool at the kitchen counter and flipped through my planner while Edward was making us some burgers on the grill for lunch. I had a lot to do this week, but instead of pushing myself and trying to do it all in one day, I spread all I had to do over the course of the week, with leaving Wednesday completely blank as a day to just stay home with Edward and relax.

As I was looking over some stuff for the wedding, I heard the patio door open and saw my gorgeous fiancée coming in with a plate of burgers. He set them down on the counter and then grabbing the back of the stool seat, he spun me around and wedged himself so that he was standing between my legs.

After kissing me and saying he had missed me, he asked, "Do you want to eat in here or sit out on the patio?"

"Um, it's really nice out today, let's sit out there. Do you want me to slice some tomato or anything for the burgers?" I asked while closing my planner and attempting to slide off the stool, but Edward stopped me and wrapped his arms round me just holding me for a minute. I laid my head on his chest and enjoyed the moment in his arms.

Kissing my temple he said, "I don't want to let you go but we need to get you and Jr. fed."

Since he had already sliced stuff to put on the burgers, he grabbed the plate holding the toppings out of the fridge along with a bottle of coke, took them out to the patio and came back for a couple of glasses filled with ice. Meanwhile, I got the burgers and buns and the bag of chips to follow him outside.

Fixing myself a burger while Edward poured the soda for us, I asked him curiously, "So… since we've found out the baby is a boy, you have been referring to him as Jr. Are you trying to hint that you want to name him after you?"

Looking a bit surprised, he furrowed his brows as if he were thinking about something. Finally he chuckled and said, "Huh, I guess I have been haven't I?

"Yes, you have, so be honest. Do you want to name him after you?" I asked again.

"No not really, but if it's something you want, I'd at least consider it," he replied as he took a bite of his burger.

Chewing my lip nervously, and hoping that I didn't hurt his feelings, I told him, "Well actually, I was online the other day and I was looking at one of those baby name websites and I found one name that I liked, but I couldn't decide on a middle name to go with it."

His face lit up in interest as he finished chewing his food and after washing it down with a drink of his soda he responded, "Really, what is it?"

"Zachary," I stated and waited for his reaction.

"Hmm, Zachary Cullen, I like it, but we still need a middle name."

"I know and that's where I'm stuck. I thought about Charlie's middle name, my grandfather's, yours, which doesn't work with it at all and even if it did, Anthony is Max's middle name. What about someone else on your side, Carlisle or one of your grandfathers?"

He sat there thinking for a few minutes as he continued to eat. I could practically see the names running through his mind as the expression on his face would change each time he thought of a different name combination.

Popping his last bite of burger in his mouth and chugging the rest of his soda he suddenly had this huge smile on his face. I wasn't sure whether to be worried or happy as the smile had a slightly mischievous look to it.

"I know that look, Edward Anthony Cullen, what are you thinking? You better not have concocted some sorta weird name for our son," I warned him, unable to keep the smile off of my own face.

He got up and held his hand out to me. I took it, although I was unsure as to where he was going to take me. He twined our fingers together and led me over to the pair of chaise lounge chairs on the other side of the patio, under the shade of the Mimosa tree.

I started to sit in the one next to his but he quickly pulled me down on top of him and rolled us on our sides. So there we were lying side by side with our arms and legs tangled and wrapped around each other as he continued to sport his beaming smile.

The light breeze carried the soft scent of the Mimosa flowers, causing it to swirl in the air all around us. I leaned forward and brushed a stray lock of hair off his forehead and pecked him on the lips, before once again urging him to tell me what had him smiling so profusely.

"Well, I think I have a solution to our name problem and interestingly enough if we go with the middle name I have in mind, his initials will spell Zac."

I instantly started running through all the middle names that began with the letter 'A' that I could think of.

"Andrew, Alan, or Alex?" I asked him.

"Nope, _kiss,_ nope, _kiss_ and nope again;" He said and somehow his smile got even bigger as he teased me with his words and his kisses.

"Ok, I give just tell me, please," I begged as I stuck out my bottom lip and batted my eyelashes at him in an attempt to charm the answer out of him with a sad puppy dog face.

"First you have to kiss me," He said playfully tapping his lips.

Loving every minute of the playful mood he was in, I propped myself up on my elbow and I placed a soft sweet kiss on his lips.

"Ok, Prince Charming, unless you plan to turn into a frog, I kissed you, now tell me?" I gave him a full scale pout this time, effectively sticking my bottom lip out even further than last time.

Sucking my puckered lip in between his, he then released it and whispered, "Adam," before he planted a quick kiss on my nose.

"Zachary Adam Cullen, Oh, I like it. What made you pick Adam?" I asked his curiously.

"Do you remember at Christmas time when you met my Uncle Edward and Aunt Elizabeth?" he asked, while he started to kiss along my neck and behind my ear.

Without even consciously thinking about it my head tilted to the side in order to give him better access to continue what he was doing. I closed my eyes and gave in to the moment, enjoying the sensations his warm wet lips were instilling in me.

My voice raspy and barely above a hoarse whisper, I replied, "Yes I remember them, why?

I felt his lips form a smile against my flushed skin as he pulled away causing a small whimper to escape my lips from the loss of contact between us.

As I fought to regain some semblance of coherent thoughts, he answered me, "Adam is my Uncle Edward's middle name. I think at Christmas you asked me if I was named after him, and I told you yes, but that we have different middle names."

"Yeah, I did, I remember that. Why didn't your parents give you his middle name as well?"

Edward cleared his throat and then began, "At the time, Aunt Liz and Uncle Ed still had hopes of having a child of their own. My parents wanted to name me after him, but they also wanted for them to be able to give any son that they might have his full name. So that's why they chose Anthony as my middle name."

"I guess later they discovered that they would never be able to have kids?" I inquired, as I softly toyed with the hair at the nape of his neck.

"Yes, they did, and that's when they became an even bigger part of my, Alice and Emmett's lives. Spoiling us as if we were their own kids."

We kissed softly for a few minutes, before an idea struck me. Breaking the kiss I said to Edward, "We could name him Adam if you wanted to do that, to honor your uncle."

"That's very sweet of you, but I really like the name Zachary and I know that you do to, or you would have never suggested it. Besides, like I said before, if we name him Zachary Adam, then his initials spell out ZAC," Edward said with that lopsided grin of his. The one that he knew I loved the most.

"So then we have our name?" I asked in awe, wondering if it really was this easy?

"Yes, we have a name for our son," He said and I could see the joy and happiness written all over his face. He was going to be a wonderful father and I couldn't wait to see it.

"I love you so much, Edward."

"I love you too, Baby. Kiss me, Bella," He demanded.

I leaned closer to him and cupped his face with my hands as I placed several soft kisses on his lips and then swiped my tongue across his slightly parted lips, teasing him. He tightened his arms around me and captured my mouth with his, slipping his tongue into my mine and taking the kind of kiss he had wanted before I teased him.

Thank goodness our house was on more than three acres, and the view of our patio is completely blocked from any of the surrounding properties even if they were close enough to see or hear how we nearly made love right there on the lounge chair. In fact we would have, had Edward not carried me into the house.

Even then, we never got further than the huge oversized chair in the living room. Kicking the ottoman out of the way, Edward set me down on my feet as we continued kissing and pawing at each other. Not wanting to wait any longer we began to frantically pull and tug each other's clothes off, tossing them all about the room and not caring where they landed.

Sliding his hand around to the back of my neck, Edward tangled his fingers in my hair and pulled me to him for another heated kiss.

He moved closer and kissed me harder, his tongue caressing mine. There was no space remaining between us and there was no mistaking what he wanted since I could feel how hard he was as he pressed his body against mine. I felt like I couldn't get enough of him or be close enough to him. Running my hands up his back, I could feel the contours of his muscles as I grasped his shoulders and held on to him. Edward lifted me up and as I clamped my legs against his hips, he lowered himself into a sitting position on the chair, pulling me on top of him.

I lessened the hold my legs had on him, allowing him to scoot back a bit on the chair into a semi reclined position, so that I was now straddling him. Our hands roamed all over each other. With one hand tangled in my hair, and the other cupping my ass, he attacked my neck again. My hands moved up his arms to his shoulders, where I wrapped my arms around him to use as leverage, as I found myself grinding against his fully erect cock.

His lips skimmed across my jaw, leaving a trail of open mouthed kisses before he finally reached my lips. Once again our mouths were hungrily moving together. Lips smacking, tongues gliding back and forth in a heated dance, devouring one another, until we needed to break for air.

"I can't wait any longer baby; I want to be in you now."

As soon as the words were out of his mouth, both of Edward's hands were under my ass and lifting me off his lap, allowing him to slide right into me as he lowers me back down on him. My head fell back and I moaned at the sensation of being filled completely by him. Wrapping my arms around his neck and grasping onto his hair I pulled his face to my breast and held onto him as I began the rocking motion to slide up and down his entire length.

Alternating between kissing me and catching my nipple in his mouth and sucking on it as I continued to ride him, Edward's hands remained on my backside helping me through the motions and at times slamming up into me with thrusts from his own hips.

Our breaths turned to raspy pants as our need for release grew. I moaned as Edward began thrusting upwards harder. Every time he did, he was hitting just the right spot and I was tittering on the edge of the cliff about to fall off any moment. I reached behind him and grabbed onto the chair cushion and used it as leverage to increase the speed of my movements to match his.

"Oh God, I'm so close," I whimpered as I felt that familiar coil tightening in the pit of my stomach, "More, Edward, I need more."

He moaned into my neck as he increased the pace and the force of his thrusts. I could feel his fingers digging into my ass cheeks almost painfully, and I knew I'd probably be bruised, but I couldn't even care.

"Fuck, Bella you feel so damn good," He moaned as his arms moved up my back to grasp onto my shoulders and change the angle of his movements. With the change in our position I was once again fisting my hands in his hair. I tried to keep pace with his motions, but his was faster than mine, so I gave in and let his hold on me move me along his length.

The change in position allowed me to lean back further onto his arms for support hitting that spot in me even harder than before. Sensing I was close, his hands slid down my back and clung to my hips, urging me to move faster and harder on him. After just a few more pumps, I was coming undone as my orgasm shot through me like a bolt of lightning.

"Unh, Edw—" I couldn't even get the rest of the words out, I was breathing so hard.

"You gonna cum for me baby, fuck yeah, that's it Bella let it go."

I was unable to say anything. I couldn't put the words together. I was still breathless and panting as he continued to move inside me and my body was shaking from the waves of pleasure still coursing through me.

"Ah, Fuck, Jesus Bella," Edward growled as he thrust just a couple more times before he exploded in me. His body stiffened and twitched as he was overcome by his own ecstasy. I steadily rode him, up and down, until he could resume moving with me.

As the intensity of our lovemaking started to fade, our motions slowed and we came down from the mountain we had just l climbed.

Edward pulled me closer to him, pulling on my hair, as he knotted his hands in it and gave me a long slow kiss that told me how much he loved me. As I laid against his chest trying to get control of my breathing, he held me, rubbing his hands up and down my back and nuzzling his face in my hair, resting his head on my shoulder.

"Mmm, that was incredible, baby," He whispered against my ear causing me to shiver.

"You were incredible," I breathed and smiled placing a kiss on his neck.

"I guess we are incredible together," He murmured against the skin of my shoulder.

I giggled and replied, "Yes we are."

The rest of the week had gone by pretty uneventful.

On Thursday we got a call from Edward's attorney setting up an appointment for us to go speak with him regarding the agreement that had been reached between Jacob Black, his attorney, and the Cardinals.

It was unfortunate that we had to get the team involved further, but when Jacob had refused to agree to any of our initial offers, Mr. Demetri played hardball and contacted the team stating that we could drag them into it since Edward had asked them to forbid Jacob from attending the party in the first place. Not wanting the team to receive any kind of negative press or legal ramifications, they complied quickly.

Our appointment was set for next Wednesday, and hopefully after the meeting everything would be settled and we could forever put the nightmare behind us.

It was Sunday again. June 20th, father's day to be exact. We were all going over to Rose and Emmett's house for dinner after the baseball game. They had an afternoon game against the Seattle Mariners who were in town for inter-league play. It was also Edward's birthday. Edward and Jasper were going to the ballgame while the three of us women fixed dinner for them. Little did Edward know, I was making him his favorite cake for his birthday. It was German chocolate cake.

Once Jasper picked Edward up for the game I made the cake and then took it along with the gift I had gotten for Edward and went to pick Alice up on my way to Rose and Em's.

On the way to Rose's, Alice and I chatted about various things pertaining to the wedding and she asked how the fitting for my dress this past week had gone.

"The fitting was interesting to say the least," I told her.

"Oh, really why is that?" Alice asked me.

"Well I have grown more in some places than I had expected, but I still have room in the tummy area, which is where I had been concerned about. Hardly any of my pants fit me anymore. I think I may have to go shopping for some new ones."

As if I had granted her the key to some magic kingdom, Alice's face lit up from just the mere mention of getting me to go shopping with her.

"Oh Bella I have been waiting for you to need to go. I was afraid that you had snuck and gone without me," She laughed, in her excitement.

"Nope, I knew you'd enjoy it too much, but I do have some rules."

"You're going to take all the fun out this, aren't you Bella?" she pretended to pout.

"No, I just want to have a say in where we go and an input on the clothes themselves. If you can agree to that then I am ready to go whenever you are."

"Geez, Bella you act like I'm some sorta shopping drill sergeant or something," She huffed.

We had come to a stop at a red light and I looked over at her and we both busted out laughing at her last comment. We agreed to go one day next week.

"So tell me, what had you surprised about your fitting?" she asked as we pulled into the driveway to Rose and Emmett's house.

"I just never expected my boobs to grow so much. There is still room in my dress but it's much snugger than it had been last time."

She snorted and said, "I'm sure Edward doesn't mind. I know Jasper doesn't. I've had to buy new bras twice already and I still have until early August."

"Really?" I asked somewhat surprised and embarrassed.

"Really," She answered and we were both laughing again as Rose swung the front door open.

"What's so funny?" Rose asked.

"Oh Bella and I were just discussing how our boobs have grown."

"Well, get used to it, I'm sure neither one of you are anywhere near done with that issue," She smirked and then the three of us were laughing.

A few hours later, Edward and Jazz showed up with Emmett following not long after. We had a great dinner. Once we all had dessert and the dishes had been cleared and loaded into the dishwasher we all made our way into the living room.

Jazz and Emmett had already opened their gifts. Lily had drawn a picture of Emmett playing baseball and Rose put it in a frame for her to give to him. Needless to say he loved it. I couldn't wait for us to experience those moments with our baby.

As I handed Edward his gift, I told him that it was for his birthday and for Father's day.

He opened the gift bag and pulled the first item out. It was a picture frame that had the words "_Daddy and his boy"_ around it.

"I thought after the baby is born we could put a picture of the two of you in it."

He nodded in agreement and set the frame down on the couch next to him, then pulled the next item out of the bag. The soft smile that had been residing on his face spread into a wide grin as he held up the tiny little blue onesie that read "_Daddy's lil slugger_" on the front and on the back it had "Cullen" and the number seventeen which had been Edward's number.

"Do you like it?" I asked, already pretty sure that he did by the amount of emotion I saw swimming in his eyes.

Leaning forward he kissed me and said, "Thank you baby, both of them are perfect."

Jasper was sitting on the other side of Edward and as he looked at the onesie he lightly punched Edward on the arm and said, "Congrats, man I guess this means you guys are having a boy."

"Yes we are," Edward said as he hugged me to his side and smiled brightly.

"Hey, that's awesome. Our boys can grow up together just like we did," Emmett exclaimed.

"Oh great another pair of Cullen boys to terrorize all the young girls they meet," Rose quipped.

"Hey, we couldn't help it that all the girls swooned over us," Emmett defended himself and his brother.

"No, maybe not, but it didn't make it any easier to deal with," Rose said.

"God, isn't that the truth," Alice sarcastically added.

"Hey, we weren't that bad. We were always gentlemen," Edward said, jumping into the conversation.

"Yes you were, your mom raised you both to be that way. However, some of those girls were so pathetic as they threw themselves at you both, I wanted to puke," Rose said as she moved to pick Max up out of the exersaucer play center he was sitting in, when he started to fuss.

Grabbing the pocket on her jeans and pulling her onto his lap, Emmett kissed Rose on the cheek making a loud smacking sound as he said, "Oh Rosie baby, you know you had my heart from day one and no one else ever mattered after that."

As if on cue we all "awed" at Emmett's sweet words for his wife and I swear I saw a hint of a blush on his face.

We stayed a little while longer and had a really nice visit with them, before heading home for the night.

**EPOV**

Today was Wednesday, June 23rd, the day we would meet face to face with my attorney as well as the attorney representing Jacob Black and the Cardinals.

We arrived a few minutes early and Mr. Demetri's assistant, Gianna, immediately showed us into his office. He went over the details of what had happened the first time he attempted to get Jacob to comply with an out of court agreement.

At first Jacob had outright refused to do anything, stating that we had no proof that he had ever laid a hand on Bella. After assuring Jacob that we did have proof in Bella's medical records at the hospital as well as the testimony from several members of the team, and the security guard that escorted him out of the party that night, he started to waver in his refusal.

The thing that sealed the deal in getting him to agree to our requests was when we got the team involved. They were willing to do most anything within reason to keep the owners names as well as the team's name out of the paper. They didn't want any kind of negativity to surround the team and the first place position it currently held, fearing that it would upset the dynamics of the team and affect how they played.

In order to avoid any kind of confrontation and to keep stress on all parties to a minimum, Bella and I remained in my attorney's office while Jacob, his attorney, and the representatives for the team were in the conference room.

Bella and I tried to remain patient and calm while we waited for him to give us the news of their final decision. As we waited I tried to help Bella remain relaxed talking about the baby, our wedding, or just rubbing her back in a soothing manner. At times though we would each find ourselves fidgeting in our chairs or getting up to walk around the office or look out the window of the high rise office building.

Finally after a couple of hours of going back and forth with different offers, all three sides finally agreed on the terms.

We sat and listened to Mr. Demetri as he went over the details.

"I just want to go over the final details with you both before all parties involved sign the papers making it official," He stated.

We both nodded that we understood and he went on to fill us in.

Clearing his throat he continued, "Mr. Black, his attorney, and the Cardinals organization have agreed that Mr. Black will partake in anger and behavior management therapy until it is determined to no longer be necessary by the therapist. He will also perform several hours of community service helping troubled teens in the Big Brothers and Big Sisters program. Last but not least, the Cardinals organization has agreed to have Mr. Black sent to the minor league team in Louisville, during the time in which he is receiving his therapy. Thus indicating that his progress in the program will determine how long he is there. Do either of you have any questions?"

"He has agreed to everything, even being sent down to the triple 'A' team?" I asked him, completely shocked.

"It wasn't easy to convince him. However, the team representatives, as well as myself, felt that by having him attend his therapy out of town, it removes him from the situation here, and further insures privacy to both you and him. It seems that his playing has slumped a bit lately and that will be used as the reason for his return to the minors. We were one hundred percent correct in believing that he would want to save face anyway he could. His reputation is tremendously important to him. It has also come to light that his actions, the night of your party has caused a huge rift between him and most of his teammates and the team believes that this time away for him will allow all the animosity between the two to die down and be forgotten."

_Not where Emmett is concerned. He'll never forgive him._ I thought to myself.

Once we signed all the required documents and the others had as well, we were given our copies and after thanking Mr. Demetri for his help we left the office.

The next few weeks were filled with all the final arrangements for the wedding. Alice and Bella both had been busy on the phone a great deal coordinating things with both our mothers, as well as shopping several times to finish things up. My sister was completely in her element with finalizing all the details. I could also see Bella's excitement growing and it thrilled me to know that we were very close to the day I felt like I had been waiting for since our first kiss, just shy of a year ago.

I confirmed all of our reservations for our honeymoon and realized that we were very lucky that we were going when we were, as it wouldn't be too much longer before Bella wouldn't be able to fly, much less leave the country.

The fourth of July came and went and a few days after that, on the eighth, we had the regularly scheduled ultrasound, where not only did the doctor do the regular ultrasound, but also a high tech 4-D ultrasound which gave us an amazing view of our growing baby.

Dr. Montgomery had once again assured us that everything was as perfect as it could be and the baby was growing and developing as he should. We were given some awesome pictures of the 4-D images and planned to share them with everyone at the combination wedding/baby shower on Saturday. Everyone would be arriving tomorrow and in just four more days, Bella would be my wife and officially mine for the rest of our lives.

**BPOV**

Today was going to be crazy. I woke up with a killer headache and had a million things to do. It was the Saturday before our wedding. I had an appointment for the final fitting for my gown and then this evening was the massive party that I had let Alice talk me into. It was the combination wedding shower for Edward and I, and also a dual baby shower for Alice and I. I knew that it made complete sense to do it like this with all of our family and friends already gathered here for our wedding, but right now I just wanted to hide and take a nap.

Brook and I were both going to get last minute fittings. Both of our bodies were changing rapidly. She was losing all the weight she had gained from carrying Chase and Damon and my body was expanding faster than I could eat a pint of Ben and Jerry's cookie dough ice cream. Which I had to admit was more often than it should be. Ice cream and BLT sandwiches seemed to be what I craved the most right now.

Despite my expanding waist circumference my dress fitting went smoothly, as did Brooks. They promised to have the last minute minor alterations complete in time for our wedding Monday evening. Yes just two more days after today. I couldn't wait.

We arrived back at the house just in time to see two men with two babies and utter chaos erupting. Well maybe not quite chaos, but it was entertaining.

Both of the babies had woken up from their naps a bit earlier than expected. Damon was fine sitting in Edward's arms, just content to be held, but apparently Chase who was having a hard time adjusting to a change in his formula, was not a happy camper.

Both babies were still being breastfed, but the demands of feeding two babies had been wearing Brook down and her doctor suggested they supplement some formula which would also give Cam a chance to feed them as well.

However, it had been discovered though that poor little Chase was lactose intolerant and wasn't doing well with the soy formula he was being offered.

The two of us stood in the doorway watching to see how long before they noticed us. Cam had a mixture of frustration and determination on his face and poor Edward although was fine holding Damon, also looked like he was praying we never had such issues with our baby.

Deciding to rescue her son and her husband, Brook quietly tiptoed over behind Cam and kissed him on the cheek before asking him if he wanted her to take the baby.

He appeared to be torn on just how he should actually answer that question. Torn between wanting to feed his son, but also a bit unnerved at the baby's resistance to what was being offered to him. He reluctantly handed the fussy infant over to Brook and she excused herself to go up to the room they were staying in while here to nurse him.

I watched Edward as he held little Damon in his arms and I was so overwhelmed by the desire to see him holding our baby that I had tears in my eyes. I wanted to hold him myself so I sat next to Edward and he placed the baby in my arms. I could see the same emotions displayed on his face that I must have been feeling just moments before.

It was hard to believe how much they had grown in the short time since Brook had sent pictures to us. Both boys had blonde hair, which was no surprise since both of their parents did. Chase's eyes had begun to turn blue like Cam's and Damon's appeared to be going green like Brook's. They were so adorable I could hug and kiss on them all day long. I was anxious for November to get here. I would enjoy my wedding and honeymoon and then we could focus on getting the nursery ready for Jr.

After spending a few minutes cooing at little Damon, I handed him to Cam so that we could all go get ready for the party.

A short nap, a hot shower, and a couple of hours later we arrived at the Windows on Washington for the party. This was the same place that we would be at come Monday for the wedding reception.

The banquet room was gorgeous. It featured a unique dining room with exposed brick walls, hardwood floors, and creatively styled bars. The wall opposite of the exposed brick was a wall of full length windows and an open air veranda. I could only imagine what the view of the downtown area must be like from it. I made a promise to myself to steal a few moments with Edward out there later.

Since Alice was having a girl and I a boy, the tables had been divided, with half of them having pink table toppers over the traditional while table linens and the other have a soft baby blue.

A huge buffet of food was provided as well as a cake congratulating both of us. We had decided to treat the party as more of a giant baby shower, more than anything since it was so close to the wedding reception.

As we ate it was amusing to see Alice squirm in her seat over her self-inflicted need to be up and in control of the party. Esme, my mom and Rose were running the show tonight and it was hard for Alice to sit and watch, but as one of the guests of honor she didn't have much choice.

Once dinner was over, we played a few games.

There had been enough diaper pins placed on every table for each person to have one. The idea was to avoid saying the word "baby". The last person with a diaper pin by the end of the evening won a prize.

The next game was a bit embarrassing for Alice and I both. We were both asked to go to stand at the front of the hall so everyone could see us. Everyone was then instructed to write on the two small pieces of paper they were provided, how many squares of toilet paper they thought it would take to go around our baby bumps.

Poor Alice was so tiny that even though she still had a little more than four weeks to go, she looked ready to pop any day. I may not have been showing as much as Alice was but I was still very subconscious about my rapidly expanding waistline. I had recently begun to wear maternity pants with looser fitting shirts or shirts styled similar to baby doll style tops that looked more flattering on my new figure.

As we stood there Rose decided to somewhat showcase us by turning us in various directions so everyone got a view from all angles. When the two of us threatened to throttle her, she smiled and whispered that she had to go through it so we did too.

Once everyone had their guesses and names written on paper, Esme and my mother walked around the room and collected all the small squares of paper.

Three names were drawn for each of us and the two who were closest to the correct answer won a prize. After Alice and I were both quickly measured with the paper the prizes were handed out and then we all had cake and punch.

The last thing to do was to open our gifts. Brook kept a list of who my gifts were from while Rose did it for Alice.

Even though it was supposed to be a wedding shower for Edward and me as well, we asked that instead of gifts that everyone make a donation to one of the charities we supported. We had everything we needed and there was no need for people to buy us gifts when there was someone out there that could use the help much more than we could.

In addition to asking our family and friends to make a charitable donation instead of getting us a wedding gift, Edward and I had talked and decided that any duplicate baby gifts we received, we would donate to the local women and children's shelter.

We got some amazing gifts and I was pretty certain that the baby had enough to last him to he was in preschool. However, my favorite gift of the night was a cradle that my mom brought with her from Arizona. It had been passed down through many generations of our family.

The cradle was wooden with a dark cherry finish and had several tiny brass plates that had the name and birth date of all the babies that have used it at one time or another through the years. There weren't that many kids in our family and my cousin whose kids would have been the last ones to use it was a big snob and refused to have her kids sleep in anything used. Due to my cousin's ridiculous behavior, my birth date had been the last one put on it and I was beyond thrilled for my and Edward's son to use it. The sentiment behind the cradle was very touching to Edward also.

We spent the rest of the evening visiting with both our families and friends before getting home late and completely exhausted.

It wouldn't be long now. The day after tomorrow was the big day. The biggest and best day of my life so far was almost here. I was ready. I never dreamed or imagined that I'd be so excited to be getting married, but I was.

**a/n There ya go, guess what the next chapter will bring? Yep that's right, the wedding. Thanks for reading and reviewing. Any chance we could get to 550 reviews?**


	31. Our Time Begins Now

**Hello everyone. Well here it is, their big day. I hope it lives up to everyone's expectations. This is a long one, the longest chapter I have written so far. So you might want to bring a snack and something to drink while you read. Champagne, wedding cake anyone? **

**The songs used in this chapter are Faithfully by Journey and Everytime We Touch by Cascada (the slow remixed version)**

**The links to see their wedding gifts for each other as well as those of the bridal party are on my profile page.**

**Thank you to Hope4more and My Bella for their help on this chapter. Oh and just in case you forgot, I don't own any of it. **

**Enjoy!**

**BPOV**

We had just finished with our rehearsal dinner. Edward was going to play pool at a local billiards club with the guys and I was going back to our hotel suite for a movie night with the girls. We had decided that since Alice and I were both pregnant to have a fun night full of girl bonding time, and that manicures, pedicures and watching movies would be better than a traditional bachelorette party.

The only thing that would be different about tonight is that Edward and I would not be spending the night apart as a bride and groom would traditionally do the night before their wedding. It was just not something that Edward and I wanted and one of the few things we really put our foot down on when the planning for our wedding took place. In reality it made things a lot easier for everyone. It was too soon for Brook to be away from the twins all night, Alice was getting close to her due date and didn't really want to be away from Jasper either, so in the end it worked out for us all.

We were all staying in the Ritz Carlton Hotel downtown tonight and tomorrow night after the wedding. It was just barely a block away from the Arch grounds which made it really convenient. Rose's parents were going to stay in her suite with Max and Lily and Brook's parents had the boys back in her and Cam's suite. However, we were going to let Lily come with us to do some girly stuff like paint our nails and give each other facials. We also needed to roll her long blonde hair on soft sponge rollers so that she would have curls for the wedding tomorrow.

As we walked out of the restaurant into the warm summer air we all stopped when we reached our cars in the parking lot. We had driven my car and Edward was going to take Emmett, Jasper and Cam with him. While I would ride back to the hotel with Brook in their new Volvo XC60 they got right before the twins were born. They had to bring so much stuff with them for the babies that it was a much easier option to drive instead of flying to come here.

Edward walked me around to the passenger side of the car and opened the door for me. I stood on my toes and wrapped my arms around his neck for a kiss before he left.

After a few kisses he leaned his forehead against mine and said, "Tomorrow at this time you will be Mrs. Cullen."

"I know, I can't wait." I said to him, feeling as much excitement as I had seen in his eyes and heard in his voice.

"You have fun with the girls and I will see you in a little while. Keep my spot in bed warm for me."

"I will. You have fun too and don't rush back for me. We can sleep in, in the morning so you have a good time with the guys." I told him as I rubbed my thumb across his bottom lip to remove a small amount of lipstick that was left there from our kisses.

"Come on love birds, or I am gonna shove Eddie in the trunk and drive myself," Emmett hollered from inside my Camaro.

"Emmett Cullen you're lucky I even let you anywhere near my car after what you did to it last Halloween." I said chastising him.

"Awe, Bellieboo, you're not still mad at me for that are ya?" he snorted, laughing at his on antics and knowing I hated the nickname he had given me as much as Edward hated being called Eddie.

"You go have fun, before I go find a shovel or a baseball bat and let Brook whack Emmett with it." I laughed.

"Ok, baby, I love you."

"I love you too."

I got in the car and Edward placed one last peck on my lips and shut the door for me. I watched him walk over to the sports car and climb in. I stared for a moment, thinking about how hot he looked sitting behind the wheel of my Camaro. Glancing up at me, he noticed my fixation on him. He winked and flashed that panty dropping smile of his at me as he started the car then quickly pulled out of the parking spot.

Once we had our fun with Lily and the twins were fast asleep, Rose let us in on the fact that she had rented every Bradley Cooper movie she could find. Alice called room service and ordered a bunch of junk food for us.

We started with Wedding Crashers. BC, as we called him was a bit of a jerk in this movie but still easy on the eyes. As the movie went on Alice, Brook and I noticed that Esme, my mom and Rose we getting a bit tipsy on the wine they were drinking. I wanted to crawl in a hole and die when my mom suddenly blurted out that when she had watched this with my dad, he "motorboated" her and now sometimes calls her "kittycat" too.

"Mom!" I exclaimed horribly embarrassed by her outburst.

"What?" she asked incredulously.

"I don't think we want to hear about what you and dad's sex lives."

"Oh come on honey. You can't tell me that you four girls don't talk to each other about what you guys do with those men of yours," she said as she looked at the three of us like we were talking about the weather.

When the four of us just looked at one another and didn't say anything, we thought she was going to drop it until Rose snorted giving us away.

Renee laughed and nudged Esme with her elbow as she remarked, "See I knew they did. Why is it so wrong for us to say anything?"

Esme started giggling and said, "You know I love this movie, that Vince Vaughn can make my motor run any time he wants."

Alice spit out the bite of ice cream she had in her mouth, causing it to spray everywhere and the rest of us girls were picking our jaws up off the floor in stunned silence. I think even my mom was a bit surprised that Esme would say something like that. However a minute later, we were all laughing so hard I thought I was gonna pee on myself. Alice actually had to get up and run to the bathroom. I was not looking forward to that part of being pregnant.

Once Wedding Crashers was over Esme and my mom called it a night and left the four of us to watch The Hangover together.

We were all laughing our asses off at one point of the movie when the song The Eye of The Tiger started playing and Rose was up singing and dancing around the room. It wasn't long though before she had us all up dancing around the room singing with her and having a great time.

It was past midnight by the time The Hangover was over and we were all pretty tired. We all hugged and said our good nights before the three of them left to go to their own rooms. Brook had to help Rose who had had just a little too much wine. She was pretty wobbly on her feet and we were afraid she'd trip and fall.

I picked up the trash from our food and then took a quick shower before climbing in bed. I woke up briefly when I felt Edward getting in bed and wrapping himself around me and whispering he loved me. Smiling and whispering it back to him I was instantly back to sleep.

Today was the day, July 12th, 2010. It was our day, our wedding day to be specific.

I was slowly waking to the sensation of Edward nuzzling his face into the crook of my neck, as he inhaled the fragrance of my strawberry scented shampoo. As he exhaled, the feeling of his warm breath tickled my skin causing me to move just enough for him to know that I was awake. We must have shifted in our sleep because instead of him being curled around me with my back to him, I was now lying with my head resting in the crook of his arm with my arm and leg draped over his stomach and legs.

"Good morning sweetheart," Edward said as he kissed the top of my head.

"Mmm, good morning to you too," I said snuggling up against him not wanting to get out of bed.

"How are you this morning?" he asked with a hint still being tired in his voice.

"I'm good. You?"

Still a little tired, but I'll be fine after some coffee."

"Did you have fun with the guys last night?" I asked while moving my finger in circles through the light matte of hair around his navel.

"I did. Next time you should warn me when your friend's husband is such a good pool player. He beat all of us," Edward chuckled.

"He did? I had no idea whether he could play or not. Brook never said anything. Maybe it has to do with his hockey skills or something," I said trying to sooth his slightly wounded ego.

"Yeah maybe it was. I think both our dads were a little intimidated by all us guys since they sat out and watched after the first round. It seemed they were paying more attention to the baseball game on the big screen TV than us. How was your night with the girls?

"It was interesting to say the least," I giggled remembering the details both our moms had let slip out last night.

"Why do I get the impression there's a story to that comment?" He smirked with wonderment.

"There is. Did you know that your mom has a thing for Vince Vaughn?"

"She does?" he asked somewhat surprised.

"Yeah she does and apparently my dad likes to call my mom "kittycat". It was quite interesting some of the things that came out of their mouths after a few glasses of wine." I shuddered at the imagery.

"I see, so you watched Wedding Crashers obviously, what else?" He seemed bemused at what our night entailed.

"The Hangover. Rose had us all singing with her during that one."

"Who picked your movies out?"

"Rose did, she rented every movie she could find with BC in it."

I suddenly realized the silly nickname for Bradley Cooper that I had let slip out and wondered if he had noticed. I found out a few seconds later when he was quizzing me wanting to know who BC was. Trying to distract him and change the subject I rolled over on top of him and placed a kiss on his chest.

"Bella, what are you up to, are you trying to avoid my question?" Edward asked as he ran his hands along the outside of my thighs.

I continued to kiss up the center of his chest and along his neck until I came to his soft lips. I had a hard time keeping a straight face and holding back the giggles that wanted to get free.

After a few kisses on his sweet mouth, Edward pulled away slightly asking once again, "Isabella what are you doing, are you trying to seduce me, why won't you answer me?"

"I just want you to tell me something. Answer one question for me," I said still plying him with kisses to distract him.

"What would that be baby?"

"Where are we going for our honeymoon?" I asked sweetly.

His chest began to shake as he started laughing. Sitting up and swatting his chest I told him, "Don't laugh at me, I'm serious. Why won't you tell me?"

"First because then it wouldn't be a surprise and second because I see right through your little game my dear. You answer my question and then I'll think about telling you," he said rolling us over and pinning me to the bed.

"But you know I don't like surprises," I pretended to pout.

He started tickling me and I tried to wiggle my way out from under him. It was no use though. Unable to stand being tickled any longer I caved and told him. "Fine, BC stands for Bradley Cooper. Now tell me about our honeymoon. Please," I whined sticking my bottom lip out as far as I could while trying not to laugh.

"First tell me why Bradley Cooper? You girls got a thing for him?" he asked quirking his eyebrow in curiosity.

"Well he's kinda hot." I said waiting for his reaction.

"You wound me Isabella. Here I'm about to marry you and you're telling me you think another man is hot. What does he have that I don't?" He had smacked his hand on his chest over where his heart is, and attempted to act like he was really hurt. I knew he was faking and just fishing for some unneeded confirmation that I only wanted him. If it had been any day other than today I might mess with his ego a little, but I decided to play nice.

I wrapped my legs around his torso and pulled his face to mine saying, "I said he is kinda hot. He has nothing on you, baby," then began kissing him hard and passionately, letting him know without a doubt who it was I desired.

As things got heated and we pulled apart to catch our breaths, we both knew we had to stop. After our little romp in the living room chair the other afternoon, we had decided to not make love again until we were married. It was difficult being that we slept in the same bed together every night, but we had been busy with all of our guests and being exhausted every night had helped us both fall to sleep quickly.

Running my fingers through his hair, I asked, "Are you going to tell me about our honeymoon now?"

"I will tell you this. When our plane here takes off tomorrow it will take us to Atlanta, Georgia, from there you will know where we are going by the time we board our next plane. Once we are on the plane I promise to tell you whatever you want to know. I also promise that it will be well worth the wait. Ok?"

Sighing in defeat, I reluctantly nodded my head in agreement.

"What time is it?" Edward asked, with a coy smile on his face as he appeared to be somewhat enjoying my frustration.

"It's a little after ten," I answered him.

"Good I don't have to let go of you yet. We have plenty of time to have breakfast together before the girls come and steal you away."

"Speaking of food I'm starving. I didn't eat much last night. Do you want me to order something for us?" I asked as I slipped out of bed and pulled on the fuzzy hotel robe that was lying across the bench at the end of the bed.

"Sure." Edward said as he hoisted himself up out of the comfortable bed.

He slipped on his sweat shorts and t-shirt that was on the floor where he had left them last night before dinner and followed me into the sitting area of the suite. I ordered our food and made my way to the bathroom where I found I was spending more and more time as the baby got bigger. Brook had laughed and told me to get used to it, that some days she felt like she should just stay there towards the end of her pregnancy. Hopefully since I was only having one baby it wouldn't get nearly that bad for me.

As I was making my way back into the sitting room I heard Edward talking to someone and thought that our food had arrived. However, once I reached him he was on his cell phone saying goodbye to someone and then closing the phone.

"Who was that?"I asked somewhat startling him.

"Just checking on another surprise I have planned for you."

Knowing it wouldn't do me any good to complain and it was after all our wedding day, I just smiled and plopped down on the couch to wait for our breakfast.

A short while later there was a knock on the door. Edward went to open it and found the bell boy with our breakfast and the newspaper he had me request. We had a nice meal of pancakes, sausage and some fresh fruit, with juice for me and coffee for Edward. Even though the doctor had told me I could drink decaffeinated coffee, it hadn't appealed to me at all since becoming pregnant.

After we ate Edward sat on the couch reading the paper while I laid with my head on his lap watching a little bit of television. I must have fallen asleep, because next thing I knew I was back on the bed and Edward was waking me saying that Alice had just called to tell me they were on their way to get me. I rolled over and smiled up at him knowing that once I left this room the next time I saw him we would be standing in front of all of our family and friends about to be married.

Helping me up off the bed, Edward pulled me into an embrace and kissed me sweetly.

"This is your last chance to run screaming," He teased.

"The only place I am going to run, is down the aisle to you, and as far as screaming goes, if you want me to scream when I say I do, then, I will."

He picked me up and hugged me close to his chiseled chest as he swung me around and told me over and over again that he loved me. Just as he was setting me down on my feet, he said, "Before you go I have something I want to give you. It's just the first of a few surprises I have for you today."

Sighing through the smile I was trying to hide, I replied, "I'm only going to be nice about all these surprises because it's our wedding day and because I just so happen to have a gift for you too."

Grabbing my hand and tugging me over to the bedside table, he opened the drawer and took out one of those little blue boxes that I was quickly becoming very familiar with. Little did he know he would be getting one of his own in just a few minutes.

Giving me a couple of quick pecks on the lips he handed me the box from Tiffany's.

I untied the white satin ribbon that was tied around the robin's egg blue box. Inside sat the most gorgeous pair of earrings I had ever seen, "Edward…you shouldn't have..," my voice was lost as I fought back the overwhelming urge to cry.

"Shouldn't have what baby?"

"The earrings, they're…they are beautiful. But—"

"But nothing." He said cutting me off before he went on to say, "Their beauty doesn't even compare to that of my beautiful bride. Do you like them?"

I could tell from the slightly raspy tone of his voice and the sparkle in his eyes that he was feeling just as emotional as I was, "I love them, thank you. I will always cherish them for what they represent."

I hugged him tightly and then released him so that I could get his gift out of my overnight bag. I walked back around to the other side of the bed where he was now sitting.

I crawled up next to him and placed the box in his hand, "Here, now you have your own little blue box from Tiffany's," I giggled as he took the box from me.

With a bewildered look in his face, that I guessed was from not knowing what to expect in a box from Tiffany's, he opened the box and smiled widely at me as he took the watch I got for him out of the box.

"Do you like it? I remembered you saying not long ago that you needed a new one and I waited until the last minute to get it for you, knowing how you just go out and buy things when you want them. I almost didn't get it back in time because of the engraving on the back."

"Bella you never cease to amaze me. The watch is perfect. I love it. Thank you baby."

Hearing the joy in his voice and seeing the amazing smile that was on his face spoke louder than the words he had said.

Taking in a deep breath to try and calm myself I replied to him, "I'm so glad that you like it. But the watch is only part of it. Turn it over and look at the back."

"Bella, I… it's…" He breathed no louder that just barely a whisper as his words stuck in his throat.

"Will you read it to me Edward?" I wanted to hear him say the words I had engraved on the back of the watch.

He nodded and then cleared his throat as he began to read the words that were written in elegant script, "_Our time begins today. Eternally yours, IMC 7/12/2010."_

After a few moments of silence he said, "I love you Bella, so much and I'm so glad I hit you with that foul ball that day. I know it might seem a little harsh and I'm sorry it hurt you, but I will never be sorry that it brought me to you. Just a little longer baby and we _will_ begin our time together as husband and wife. I can't wait."

Wiping away a fear tears that had managed to spill over, I choked out, "I love you too Edward, so much and I would get hit in the head by one of your baseballs any day if I knew I'd end up this happy with you. I can't wait either."

We sat there just holding each other until there was a knock on the door. We knew without a doubt it would be Alice on the other side of it. Reluctantly pulling apart from each other we moved off the bed and wiping my eyes one last time with a tissue, I grabbed by purse and cell phone and stuffed them in my overnight bag and threw it onto my shoulder as Edward walked me to the door. My dress and everything else I needed was waiting for me in Alice and Jasper's room.

Edward pulled opened the door. Alice, Brook, and Rose were all waiting. Just as Brook reached for my hand to pull me from the room Edward quickly pulled me back for one last searing kiss that took my breath away.

Resting his head on mine, he whispered to me, "I love you Isabella and I can't wait to marry you."

"I love you too, baby, I'll see you under the Arch in a few hours." I felt my eyes getting moist with tears again from the enormous amount of emotions that were flowing through me. This was it in just a few hours I would be Isabella Cullen.

"I'll be there Love, waiting for you." He said placing once last kiss on my lips as I was dragged from the room by the three girls.

**EPOV **

Once Bella had left to go get ready for our wedding, I got busy taking care of the plans I had for after we came back to the hotel tonight. Bella was completely unaware that we would be switching rooms. It was only two in the afternoon, and with the wedding not taking place until seven this evening, I had plenty of time to get all of our things packed up and taken up to the honeymoon suite. We may not be leaving on our trip until tomorrow but I was going to make sure that my bride got the royal treatment on her wedding night.

I quickly called Emmett and Jasper and told them I was ready to switch rooms. Normally I would do it myself but we had extra luggage with us being that we wouldn't be going home before we left for our honeymoon, I finished putting the rest of our luggage into the sitting room, there was a loud obnoxious bang on the door. No doubt it was my loud and obnoxious brother.

I swung open the door and his crazy ass self was leaning against it and he came tumbling into the room as he lost his balance from the door moving. Jasper and I doubled over laughing at him.

"Whenever you two jackasses are done laughing you can help me up." He barked, before finally laughing with us at himself.

I reached out my hand and helped lug his ass up off the floor. It only took the three of us one trip to get all of our stuff to the new room. We sat around talking for a while and playing video games on the system that was in the room.

"So bro are ya nervous?" Emmett asked as he was turning his body with the race car game he was playing. I guess he thought it would help him win the game.

"No, not really, I 'm excited, I want it to hurry up and happen so that she's my wife, but I've been ready for this day a long time."

"That's cool man, I'm really happy for you both," Emmett said sincerely.

Jasper started laughing and we both looked at him, wondering what was so funny. When he didn't offer any reason, I asked, "What the hell are you laughing at Jazz?"

"I was just thinking I'd be more worried about what this crazy ass brother of yours will say in his best man speech than about marrying Bella."

"Thanks man, now I will. I hadn't even thought of that before." I retorted.

We spent the next hour or so, just talking and joking around. I gave them their gifts for being in the wedding, which were sterling silver money clips engraved with their initials. They asked about some of the things we were going to see and do on our honeymoon and after swearing them to secrecy I told them a little bit of what I had planned for Bella and I. Around five pm they both left to go shower and get dressed for the wedding.

I was just about to jump in the shower myself after putting away the video game system, when my cell phone rang. As soon as I heard the song Brown Eyed Girl coming from the phone I knew it was Bella.

Pressing the button and unable to stop the huge smile from spreading across my face I answered the phone, "Hi, sweetheart, what are you doing?"

**BPOV**

My throat was thick with emotion as I heard Edward answer his phone, "I was just thinking about you and wanted to tell you I love you."

"I love you too baby." He said.

I was about to ask him what he was doing when I felt a hand on my shoulder and turned in the chair I was sitting in to find Brook standing behind me, "Tell him goodbye sweetie, it's time to finish your hair and get your dress on."

"I have to go; Brook is telling me it's time to get my dress on. I love you, see you soon."

"I love you to baby, see you in a bit."

After our words of love and our goodbyes, we both hung up. I took a couple of deep calming breaths to pull myself together before I got up to finish getting ready.

"You ok?" Brook asked.

"Yeah, just a little over emotional. I guess maybe a bit overwhelmed by it all," I confided in her.

"I can imagine you are. You have the double whammy going today. Your hormones are outta whack from being pregnant and then you have all the emotions of it being our wedding day to deal with too. I think I would be overwhelmed too." she said coming to sit next to me on the arm of the chair.

"I' don't remember you being this nervous when you and Cam got married, were you really calm or did you just keep it hidden?" I asked her.

"I must have just fooled everyone because I was a wreck. You know, I know I've teased you relentlessly sometimes, but I always knew you'd find someone to love you like you deserve to be loved."

"You had a lot more faith in it than I did, but I can't imagine my life without Edward now."

"I know. I can see how much you love him and he you," She said giving me a hug of reassurance, then saying, "Come on lets go get you gussied up and married off."

She always could make me smile. I guess that's what best friends are for.

I made my way over to where Alice and Rose had what appeared to be a makeshift beauty salon set up. I sat on the chair and Rose and Brook began to pull the hot rollers out of my hair while Alice touched up my makeup to making sure it was perfect in her eyes.

Once my makeup was fixed, Alice combed through my hair with her fingers to slightly loosen the tightness of the curls. Next she pulled my hair toward the back of my head, twisted the strands together, and then turned the twist so that the curls were cascading down from it. After pinning the twist to my head, she put in a rhinestone covered barrette, to make sure the twist wouldn't come loose and to dress it my hair up a bit since I had opted to forgo a veil. Then she freed a few strands to frame my face and cover the nape of my neck in wispy curled tendrils. Once she was satisfied with the placement of every curl, she gave my hair a coat of hairspray to help hold the curls and keep everything in place.

I then asked Rose to hand me the box containing my earrings. They were beautiful, with three diamonds on each one. Two pear shaped diamonds hung in a row with a round one in the middle all set in platinum. My hands were shaking too much, so Rose helped me put them on. I wasn't nervous, just extremely excited. I then waited while the girls finished getting themselves ready.

During that time Esme and my mother had come to the room to enjoy the final preparations with us. They brought with them one of the photographers to take some pictures of us getting ready. Once the girls were all set, they helped me into my dress and take care of a few last minute details.

We were going over my something borrowed and something blue etc. My earrings from Edward and my dress were both new. My blue was the blue garter that Brook had helped me slip on before I put my dress on. Last was something old and borrowed. I was about to tell everyone that I didn't have anything old or borrowed when Esme stepped forward and took my wrist in her hand and lifting my arm she then fastened a stunning antique looking diamond tennis bracelet to my wrist. I look from her to Alice and then Rose and noticed they were all smiling widely.

About to ask if I was missing something Esme spoke up, "If you like Bella I would be thrilled for this bracelet to serve as you something old and something borrowed. This bracelet belonged to Edward's great grandmother who received it on her wedding day from her husband. Every woman in this family that has gotten married or married into this family since then has worn it on her wedding day. Carlisle's mother wore it, I wore it and so have Alice and Rose. So it is yours for today if you like."

I hugged her tightly and told her I'd be honored to wear it. My mom then took my hand and pulled me into a hug. "Bella baby, you are so beautiful. I am so happy for you. So happy that you are happy and that you have found a man as wonderful as Edward."

"Thanks mom, I love you too." I murmured as I hugged her back.

"Ok, ladies it's time to roll. We've got a wedding to attend." Alice said clapping her hands together in her excitement.

"Oh I almost forgot." I exclaimed.

"What?" Brook asked.

I went over to the overnight bag that held my small purse and toiletries. I pulled out three long and slender boxes. I handed one to all three of the girls. As I handed Alice hers she looked at me a bit confused. Without waiting for her to ask, I quickly explained to her that even though she wasn't one of my bridesmaids, I still loved her like a sister and she did so much to help us with the planning of the wedding that I wanted to get her a gift as well.

Opening the boxes, all three of them found a cultured pearl bracelet with a sterling silver clasp. They loved them and immediately helped each other put them on. We all were feeling very emotional and had a big group hug.

As we remained huddled together, I said to them, "I love all of you and this day wouldn't be nearly as special or perfect for Edward and I without all of you hear to share it with us or without all that you have done for us.

"Oh Bella, we love you too. We are so happy for you and my brother. He couldn't have found any one better to spend his life with than you." Alice said as her voice got shaky from her own emotions.

The girls gathered all of my things together and Alice said that Jasper would be by shortly to get them and take them to my and Edward's room. The guys would be leaving the hotel about fifteen minutes after us to allow time for me to get inside the small tent-like structure they had erected so that Edward and I wouldn't see each other until the ceremony had begun.

With that all squared away it was time to head over to the Arch grounds, time to go marry the man of my dreams.

Once we arrived at the tent, my father joined us. My mom and Esme both gave me a hug and kiss on the cheek before they went down to take their seats.

Charlie came over to stand next to me. With his hand he made a circular motion for me to turn around. When I had completed the spin he let out a long sigh and said, "Isabella you look beautiful."

"Thank you daddy." There was so much love and adoration expressed in his words.

"Are you sure you're ready for this? He asked as he stood in front of me holding both of my hands.

"Yes, I am sure. I don't think I've been more positive about anything in my entire life." I answered looking into his warm brown eyes, wondering why he was asking me this now.

"Good, that's what I wanted to hear. I think the world of Edward. He's a good man, but you are my baby girl and it is your happiness that is most important to me. I love you sweetheart."

"I love you too daddy." I replied warmly from the comfort of his arms.

"Ok, I hear music that's our cue to get you out there." He said as he walked me out of the tent to the landing between the two sections of stairs. We stood at the back of the landing and I couldn't see the bottom of the stairs where Edward was waiting for me. Rose was first escorted down the stairs by Jasper and next Brook was led down the way by Emmett. Lastly Lily walked down the white aisle runner lined steps, dropping red rose petals from the satin basket she carried with her. So was so adorable and her blonde curls bounced back and forth as she made her way to the bottom.

A few moments later the music changed signaling it was time for me to make my descent down the same path as the others. I placed my hand in the crook of my father's arm as he led me to the edge of the first step.

The sun had just begun to set behind me. I looked up and saw the sparkle of the sun's rays as it shone against the silver stainless steel of the Arch legs. We were fortunate to have such wonderful weather for this time of year here in St. Louis. It was pretty warm but not ungodly hot and humid like it could be for the middle of July.

As I looked at what lay ahead of me I was completely mesmerized. Alice and the others had utterly outdone themselves. I was aware of what it was supposed to look like but what I had imagined and what I saw in front of me didn't even come close in comparison.

The walkway down the steps was lit by tea light candles sitting in glass decanters that had been placed on the edge of the double wide aisle runner. Several small planted trees had been placed around the seating area as a privacy border. Each of the trees was loaded with hundreds of white twinkle lights to help light the area. In addition to the lighted trees there were also canister lights place on the ground between each of the trees to further illuminate the area.

There were even numbered rows of white wooden chairs on each side of a center walkway. The chair at the end of every other row was decorated with a small bouquet of red and white roses. It was mixture of the flowers that the girls and I were carrying. Brook and Rose each had bouquets of white roses while I had one made of red roses with a few sprigs of baby's breath interspersed between the flowers. The stems of each bouquet were wrapped with matching satin ribbon.

I glanced at Charlie quickly and he nodded his head asking me silently if I was ready.

I smiled and nodded that I was.

"Please don't let me fall dad." I whispered and he chuckled lightly as I put my left foot forward to take the first step towards Edward and the rest of our lives.

Turning my gaze to the bottom, I found Edward waiting for me on the second to last bottom step, the place where we had first said those three magic words_, I Love_ _You._ My eyes locked on his and everything else around me failed to exist. He was all I saw. His face was set with the depth of his emotion and as I continued to descend the steps, a heartwarming smile erupted and our eyes remained locked on one another.

**EPOV**

I watched as Bella made her way to me one step at a time. The warm glow of the candle light shone softly off her radiant skin, making her positively breathtaking. There just weren't enough words to describe her beauty. She was simply perfection personified.

When she had at last made it to me, I held out my hand and Charlie took hers and placed it in mine. After kissing her on the cheek and whispered for me to take care of his baby. I replied, "With my life sir."

I held Bella's hand and hooked it onto my arm. We took the final two steps together and a few steps forward until we were standing together in front of Father Marcus.

He began by welcoming all of our guests and spoke for a few minutes about love and the sanctity of marriage before he announced it was time for Bella and I to recite the vows we had written for each other.

I turned to face Bella. She handed her bouquet to Brook and placed both of her hands in mine.

Raising both of her hands to my lips I kissed them and started speaking.

"Isabella, my love, many people spend their lives searching for their soulmate, their one true love. Some people are lucky to find the person they can truly call the better half of themselves, while others spend the rest of their lives searching and never finding. For many years I have watched while my brother, my sister and my parents have all shared that one of a kind true love. I had begun to wonder if I would ever find that special person for me. From the moment I met you, you have consumed my every thought. Now I can say that I am happy to count myself among them, the lucky ones, because I certainly found that one of a kind true love with you."

Her grip on my hands tightened as she smiled brightly up at me with her chocolate brown eyes that reflected all the love she was feeling. They were glistening with the tears that were threatening to spill over any second.

I returned her smile and continued with the words that we would say to each other, "I want to be your lover, your companion and your best friend for the rest of my life. I promise to love and cherish you, to keep you close and with faithfulness, to be your strength in times of need. I promise to make you laugh and to hold you when you cry, to always respect you and give you the honor you so deserve and to be the best father to our children I can be for the rest of my life. I love you."

As I finished I reached up with my thumb and softly brushed away the tears that were now flowing down her beautiful face. I had never felt more love for her than I was feeling in that moment. My heart pounded in my chest as if it were about to burst from all the love and joy I was experiencing.

Father Marcus motioned to Bella that it was now her turn to say her vows. Taking a moment to calm her emotions she let out a long breath and began, "My beloved Edward, do you remember the very first day we met?" I smiled widely and nodded that I remembered.

She was beaming as she went on, "From the very moment I saw you, when you walked into my hospital room, I felt a pull, a connection to you that at the time I didn't quite understand. However it wasn't long after that I knew you were the one for me, the one that I know I have to spend the rest of my life with. This past year being with you has been the best year of my life. I know that I have made some mistakes that hurt you…that hurt us. But I promise to do my best to never hurt you or us again. Not too long ago the idea of getting married and having babies was a very scary thought for me. Not anymore. You have made me not only want those things but want them with only you. You are my true other half that makes me whole."

Getting choked up Bella paused for a minute as she sniffled and cleared her throat before she finished saying her vows, "I want to be your lover, your companion and your best friend for the rest of my life. I promise to love and cherish you, to keep you close and with faithfulness, to be your strength in times of need. I promise to make you laugh and to hold you when you cry, to always respect you and give you the honor you so deserve and to be the best mother to our children I can be for the rest of my life. I love you too."

Father Marcus then asked for the rings. Emmett reached into his pocket and moved forward to place the three rings in Father Marcus' hand. Bella had given me her engagement ring this morning so that I could place it along with her wedding band back on her finger together when we exchanged rings. After Father Marcus quickly said a prayer over them, he handed Bella's rings to me and said, "Do you Edward Anthony Cullen take Isabella to be your wife to love and honor, forsaking all others for as long as you both shall live?"

"I do," I said as I made sure they were in the right order and placed the rings on the third finger of her left hand.

Before today, the day I had had signed my first major league contract and then the day I found out Bella was going to have my baby and also the same day she had agreed to marry me, had been the best days of my life. However, today standing here with her and placing those rings on her finger where they would remain for forever, and as she professed her love to me, _this _was now the best day of my life.

Now turning to Bella he asked, "Do you Isabella Marie Swan take Edward to be your husband to love and honor, forsaking all others for as long as you both shall live?"

"I do," she said as she then placed the platinum band on the same finger of my left hand.

Father Marcus smiled at us both and said, "Edward and Isabella have declared their love here today in front of us all and sealed it in the bond of matrimony. I now present to you Mr. and Mrs. Edward Anthony Cullen, husband and wife. You may kiss your bride."

I leaned forward and bent my head towards her as she raised up on the tips of her toes and wrapping my arms around her waist as her hands linked together at the back of my neck, I lowered my lips to hers and kissed tenderly, pouring all of my love for her into it. What only seemed like a few seconds to me must have been much longer as we then heard the loud clearing of Father Marcus' throat. Finally breaking the kiss, we were greeted with a round of loud applause and wolf whistles courtesy of Emmett.

We were suddenly enveloped in a huge hug by our parents, Alice and the wedding party.

After we made our way through the well wishes of several of our guests, it was time to head to the reception. Bella and I along with the bridal party and our immediate family were going to come back to the Arch grounds tomorrow after breakfast to have our formal wedding photos taken since our wedding had taken place as the sun was setting and there was not enough daylight available for the pictures to turn out well. Several had been taken during the ceremony to capture those memories for us. We had planned to have only one photo taken of us tonight standing on the steps together in the same way we had been the night that led to us wanting to have the wedding here. However when the photographer suggested a few more with one of them having us sitting on the steps surrounded by the candles gazing into each other's eyes we couldn't resist.

**BPOV**

Edward and I had just finished posing for a few wedding pictures. I couldn't wait to see the one of us standing as we had the night we first confessed out love to each other. The other one I was really looking forward to, was one of me sitting sideways on Edwards lap as he sat on the steps. He had one arm wrapped around my waist and the other was caressing my cheek as we gazed adoringly into each other's eyes and my fingers were threaded through his hair. It hadn't even been a pose the photographer had put us in. It was just a loving moment that she was lucky enough to catch as it happened. The flash of her camera hadn't even broken the special moment.

Just as we were getting up off of the steps, Emmett came over and whispered something in Edward's ear. Edward thanked Emmett and told him that we would see him shortly at the reception.

Confused by the exchange between the two of them I placed my hand on Edward's chest and looked up at him asking, "What was that all about?"

Kissing me sweetly he gave me his one of a kind lopsided smile before motioning with his hand to the area just beyond the row of lighted trees and saying, "Follow me this way Mrs. Cullen."

He took my hand and led me around the row of trees where I was tremendously surprised to find a horse drawn carriage waiting for us. The carriage was white and a golden brass color and looked like something out of a fairytale storybook. I thought to myself, _who needs Prince Charming when you have Edward Cullen?_

The driver climbed down and produced a small step ladder. Edward held onto me as I climbed into the seat first before hoisting himself up next to me. The driver then placed the small ladder under his seat on the front of the carriage. Once he settled into his spot he shook the horse reigns and we began to move forward. With the sun completely set now, the evening had cooled enough to be very comfortable. As we rode in the carriage along the cobblestone road of the river front, there was a soft breeze blowing which helped make the ride all that more enjoyable.

Edward had wrapped his arm around me and pulled me close to him. Nuzzling his face in the side of my neck, he whispered in my ear," Enjoying the carriage ride, Mrs. Cullen?"

I would never get tired of hearing my new name. Answering him I said," Yes I am my wonderful husband."

"Mmm, I like the sound of that, say it again," he murmured as his lips descended on mine briefly.

"Say what again, husband?" I asked teasing him a bit.

"Yes, it sounds wonderful. I'm glad you're enjoying the carriage ride, it's just one of a few surprises I have planned for you tonight." He said as he raised my left hand to his lips and pressed a kiss on it right above my rings.

This was one night I would let Edward have his fun and never complain about any surprise he has in store for me. I knew that whatever he had planned was done out of love and I could never deny him that.

We rode in a relaxed silence the rest of the way through the streets of downtown St. Louis until we pulled in from of Windows On Washington, where the reception was being held.

Edward tipped the carriage driver and we made our way inside. Not wanting to trip on the small train of my dress. Edward bent over and picked the end of it up so I could hold it as we made our way to the elevators and up to the floor where the reception ball room was.

Once we made it to the ballroom, the doorman had us pause briefly at the door so that the DJ could announce our arrival. We were greeted by a line of our family and friends. We received hugs and words of congratulations from Ben, Angela, Jilyan, Stephanie, the new girl at the office, Mr. and Mrs. Denali as well as a few of Edward's former teammates. When we got to Edward's Aunt Liz and Uncle Ed, they hugged us both tightly and his aunt told me she had never seen a more beautiful bride or Edward more happy. Last were our parents, Brook and Cam along with rest of Edward's family.

As Edward kneeled to give little Lily a kiss on the cheek she asked him, "Uncle Edward will you dance with me too?"

Chuckling at our adorable niece, he told her, "Of course Sweetheart, right after I dance with Auntie Bella, ok?"

She smiled and nodded vigorously at him.

Everyone was then asked to take their seats so that dinner could be served. Once we were all finished eating it was time for the best man and matron of honor speeches.

Emmett stood first and clinked his fork against his champagne glass to get everyone's attention. When that didn't work he let out a loud wolf whistle. Rose reached over to smack him but he stood at just the right time causing her to miss. Edward just shook his head and laughed as only Emmett could get away with such antics.

Emmett looked around making sure everyone was paying attention to him and started his speech, "As you most of you know I'm Edward's brother Emmett. If you didn't before you do now," he chuckled and continued, "About a year ago in a ballpark not far from here, Edward and I prepared to play in what we thought would be a baseball game just like all the others we had played in. What we didn't know is that, that game would be the game that changed it all for him. Most of you have heard this story, but for those of you who haven't here is how it goes."

He paused briefly to take a drink of water and went on to tell the story about how Edward had hit the foul ball and how it hit me right smack in the head, knocking me out and causing me to spend that night and the next in the hospital. He told them how Edward had asked him if he knew who I was when he saw me sitting in the seats next to Ben and Angela and how he had insisted on coming to the hospital to visit me twice to make sure I was alright. Finishing off the story with the tale of our first date and skimming over the rest of our relationship, and talking about what a great brother Edward is and how we were perfect for each other, he ended the speech by saying, "To Edward and Bella, may their love be one that lasts forever and may they find all the joy and happiness that they deserve."

Everyone raised their glasses of champagne to toast his speech.

Next was Brook's matron of honor speech. Standing and looking a bit nervous about talking in front of everyone here, she picked up her glass of champagne and downed in one gulp, hoping a bit of liquid courage would get her through it. After a few laughs over her champagne drinking, she began saying, "Hi, I'm the matron of honor and I've known Bella almost my entire life. When we were little our moms used to refer to us as "two peas in a pod" because whether it was getting in trouble or having fun we were always together. We were the sisters that neither one of us ever had."

She went on to tell some tales about some of the pranks we pulled as kids. Some of them our parents were aware of and some of them they weren't, which caused the four of them to laugh and shake their heads at us. It's a good thing my father can't arrest us now for sneaking into hockey games when we were in college.

After the laughs died down, she then said, "One thing I know without a doubt is that Bella is the best friend anyone could ever ask for. Not long ago I often teased her that if she didn't find someone to marry soon that she was going to be one of those little old ladies with a house full of cats. But since Edward has come into her life and on this day, her wedding day I can honestly say that I the only time I have ever seen her close to being this happy was when we somehow managed to score backstage passes to the Journey concert our senior year in high school. It should be clear to everyone just how very happy they are and how very much in love they are. I love you Bella and I wish you and Edward all the love and happiness in the world."

I was once again crying as I stood up to hug Brook. We may not live a few houses apart any more, but our friendship was still as strong now as it was all those years ago.

There were a few more toasts by my father and Edward's father, each of them welcoming the two of us to their families along with my dad throwing in the little tidbit, where he reminded Edward of the fact that he had a license to carry a gun, so he better take care of me and keep me happy. Edward promptly promised that I'd be the happiest wife to ever walk the earth causing the room to erupt in laughter.

A few moments later as I sat chatting with Alice, Edward got up and said that he'd be right back. I assumed that he was going to the men's room or to get something to drink.

Much to my surprise, Edward didn't come back right away. I was just about to get up and go find him when the DJ asked for everyone's attention.

The DJ walked out from behind his booth and came to stand in the middle of the dance floor with his microphone in hand. After making sure he had everyone's eyes on him he raised the microphone and began to speak, "Ladies and gentlemen, this normally the point in the reception where the bride and groom would share their first dance as husband and wife."

I looked around wondering what was going on. Where was Edward and why weren't we having our dance? I was starting to worry that something had happened to Edward, I was about to walk up to the DJ and ask him what was going on but he started to talk again.

"However, Edward, our groom has a special surprise for his new bride Isabella. It's all yours Edward."

The DJ then walked away, back to his booth. I caught a movement coming from a dark corner in the back of the ballroom. As I watched I saw Edward walking forward and an upright piano on wheels being pushed forward behind him. Edward walked over to me and without saying anything he took my hand and led me over to the piano bench where he kissed me and asked me to sit beside him on the bench.

After hitting a few keys to make sure the piano was tuned, he flexed his fingers causing his knuckles to crack. I immediately recognized the music that was coming from the piano. Edward was playing the opening cords of Journey's song Faithfully. I watched him as his fingers continued to play the song note for note even as his eyes remained glued to mine. As he was playing he leaned over and began kissing me.

My eyes stayed closed as we kissed until I heard a voice say, "I think I'll take it from here."

I was stunned when I opened my eyes to find none other than Steve Perry former lead singer for Journey standing next to Edward and I poised to take over playing the song. Helping me up Edward took my hand once again and escorted me to the center of the dance floor as Steve Perry not only continued playing the song but also singing the words. I listened as they echoed throughout the ballroom.

_Highway run into the midnight sun  
Wheels go round and round  
You're on my mind…_

Spinning me once and causing me to giggle through the tears that were again racing down my face, Edward pulled me to him wrapping his arms snuggly around me as I slid mine up his chest and locking them together at the nape of his neck. He held me held me as close as he could and we began to sway to the music. We continued to dance completely entranced by each other and totally oblivious to anyone else in the room. It was just Edward and I and Steve and the music.

_Wondering where I am lost without you  
And being a part ain't easy on this love affair  
Two strangers learn to fall in love again  
I get the joy of rediscovering you_

As it was nearing the end of the song Edward, leaned down to kiss me and just before our lips met, he whispered, "I love you Isabella Cullen."

I smiled widely as I whispered back to him, "I love you Edward Cullen."

We were kissing until right before the last few lines of the song, when Edward pulled away just enough to sing along saying, "_I'm forever yours, faithfully_."

As soon as the last notes were played the DJ asked everyone to give Steve a round of applause and he invited both of our sets of parents to the dance floor for their dance.

Edward asked me if I'd like to meet Steve and of course I said yes. We spoke with him for a few minutes where I thanked him several times. He said he was more than happy to do it when he and Edward explained to me that Edward had made a large charitable donation to the homeless shelter in Los Angeles that Steve was involved in raising money for. I was amazed that Edward had been able to pull something like this off. He told me it wasn't without help from Angela and the connections she had through various charitable organizations that dealt with the stars.

We invited Steve to stay for the rest of the evening, but he claimed he had a plane to catch soon. Before he left, I asked him if he had a few minutes where I could introduce him to someone. When he agreed if it was quick, I scanned the room until I found Brook. I motioned for Rose who was sitting next to her to get her attention. As soon as Brook was looking this way I waved my hand for her to come over to us. She nudged Cam and pointed to where we were and they both made their way over to us.

Edward introduced Brook and Cam to Steve. I could see the excitement written all over Brook's face. Just after talking to him for a few minutes he told us he really had to be going. He shook hands with Edward and they thanked each other for the favors they had done for each other.

I spent the next hour or so, dancing with everyone. I was currently dancing with Emmett and Edward was dancing with Brook, when I saw my dad come up and place his hand on Em's shoulder indicating it was his turn. Emmett kissed my cheek and welcomed me as an official member of the family before placing my hand in Charlie's. We danced and I could tell that he was having a good time. I had been here in St. Louis for a few years now, so it wasn't like I was getting married and moving hundreds of miles away. He told me how happy he was for Edward and I and admitted how much he was looking forward to being a grandpa.

A little while later it was time for us to do the official cutting of the cake and flower and garter toss.

When we shoved cake into each others mouths, I think Edward missed on purpose and got icing on the side of my mouth so that he could kiss it off. Next all the single ladies were asked to line up behind me and prepare to catch the bouquet. A very pretty blonde girl named Charlotte, who had come as a date of one of Edward's cousins on Carlisle's side, was the lucky one to catch my flowers.

Once all the girls had left the floor, Emmett brought a chair to the center of the dance floor for me to sit on while Edward removed my garter. I sat on the chair and played with Edward hiking my dress up to my knee and then pushing him away and letting the dress fall back down my leg. Finally at the request of the chanting men in the crowd, he took the hem of my dress and leaned down and pulled the silky fabric over his head. It took everything I had to not squirm in the chair as I felt his hands and teeth grazing my thigh on his way to the garter. The whole time Edward is under my dress Jasper, Emmett and even Cam are howling and wolf whistling. I could feel the deep blush on my face. I felt him latch on to it with his teeth before came out from under my dress with it in his mouth and a huge Cheshire cat grin on his face. This only made the cat calls from the guys get even louder.

I sat on the chair as Edward used the garter as sort of slingshot to propel it into the group of guys waiting for it. Seth, one of the guys from the baseball team was the guy who caught the garter. Edward said the way he jumped up to catch it was like he was making a play to catch a baseball.

The DJ called for the wedding party to dance one last dance.

The slow version of the song Every Time We Touch played as Edward held me closely in his arms. I had chosen this song for us to dance to loving the words to it. I closed my eyes and listened while feeling so much joy being in Edward's arms.

_I still hear your voice, when you sleep next to me.  
I still feel your touch in my dreams.  
Forgive me my weakness, but I don't know why  
Without you it's hard to survive._

_'Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling.  
And everytime we kiss I swear I could fly.  
Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last.  
Need you by my side.  
'Cause everytime we touch, I feel the static.  
And everytime we kiss, I reach for the sky.  
Can't you hear my heart beat so...  
I can't let you go.  
Want you in my life._

_Your arms are my castle, your heart is my sky.  
They wipe away tears that I cry.  
The good and the bad times, we've been through them all.  
You make me rise when I fall._

_'Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling.  
And everytime we kiss I swear I could fly.  
Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last.  
Need you by my side.  
'Cause everytime we touch, I feel the static.  
And everytime we kiss, I reach for the sky.  
Can't you hear my heart beat so...  
I can't let you go.  
Want you in my life._

_'Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling.  
And everytime we kiss I swear I could fly.  
Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last.  
Need you by my side._

When the song came to an end it was the official end of our reception. Everyone lined up once again and blew bubbles as Edward and I made our way past them and outside to the waiting limo.

As we reached the elevators in the hotel I was confused when he pushed the button for a floor other than the one our room had been on. When I asked him he simply relied, "You'll see," with a devilish grin on his face.

Minutes later, the elevator dinged as it came to a stop and the doors opened. We stepped out and only walked past a few doors in the hall when we stopped. The door to the room was had the words Honeymoon Suite on it. I just smiled as I saw Edward dig in his jacket pocket for the room key. Once he had it, he opened the door and he propped it open. I wasn't sure why but quickly found out as he picked me up bridal style and carried me into the room. On the cocktail table there was a gift basket filled with fruits and different types of cheese and crackers along with a bottle of sparkling cider chilled in an ice bucket and a note of congratulations from the hotel. This room was much more plush and luxurious than the one we stayed in last night.

Edward leaned down and I grabbed the bottle and the champagne flutes. I held them on my lap as he carried me into the separate bedroom.

The room was lit with several candles similar to the ones we had used in the wedding. The room glowed from the soft light they provided. The bed was covered in a fluffy white comforter with red rose petals strewn all over it. Edward set me down so that I was sitting on the edge of the bed. Popping open the bottle of cider he poured us both a glass. I turned sideways as he sat on the bed next to me.

"Have I told you just how heartbreakingly beautiful you are tonight. You're beautiful all the time, but tonight I can hardly find the words to describe it."

"I think you may have mentioned it a time or two, but I think your opinion might be somewhat biased."

Shaking his head in amusement of my comment he proposed a toast to our forever. We tapped our glasses together and drank some of the cider. Edward then took our glasses and set them on the nightstand next to the bed. He stood and grabbed my hand pulling me into a standing position. He kissed my lips lightly and turned me so that my back was facing him. Kissing along my neck and the exposed area of my shoulder he said, "As beautiful as you are in this dress, I can't wait to get it off you, and to make love to you, my _wife_."

I felt a chill that was more like a bolt of electricity run down my spine from the feel of his hot breath and vibrations of his words against my skin. I shivered as I felt his hands on my skin as he unzipped the dress and brushed it off my shoulders. As the dress fell to the floor, his hands snaked around to gently rub over my growing belly. "I love you both." He whispered, before helping me step out of the heap of fabric the dress had become at my feet. I reached up to remove the barrette and pins form my hair letting it fall in a cascade of curls down my back. Laying the gown on the chair across the room he was quickly back to me and soon we were both completely naked.

Edward picked me up once again and set me in the middle of the bed and crawled to me like a lion stalking his prey. Lying partially on top of me, but carefully as to not to put all of his weight on me, due to my growing midsection, his hand cupped my face, pulling it to his. At first our kisses were soft, sensual, but soon we were both consumed with our need for each other. The urgent need to once again feel that connection, that sense of being home, we had every time we were together. With hushed whispers of love and adoration, we made love well into the night before finally succumbing to exhaustion. We fell asleep wrapped around each other. There was no place in the world that I'd rather be than right here in the arms of the man I loved more than life itself. In that moment I swore that I'd spend the rest of my life showing him just how much I loved him. Today was just the beginning of our time.

**There ya have it. I hope you all enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. Let me know, leave me a review. Next up we are off to sunny Greece for the honeymoon. I think I need to sneak into one of their suitcases and go with them. Thanks for reading! EA**


	32. Greece Is The word

**Happy Monday everyone! Here is a little something to help get your week off to a great start. This is the first week of their two week honeymoon and the second week will be covered in the next chapter, which I already have a good start on. I have links on my profile page to the resort they are staying at and also link to Polyvore where you can view some of the outfits they wore. **

**I have recently gotten a lot of new alerts and want to welcome you all. Your reviews are awesome and I love them all. **

**I also wanted to tell you all about Hope4more's new story Taking You Home, it's now five chapters long and will be amazing so check it out and show her some love as these chapters would often not be readable without her. **

**As always you guys know that I don't own anything related to Twilight or its characters. **

**Hope4more thank you for all you do for me BB!! Muah!**

**BPOV**

I was slowly coming out of what felt like one of the best nights of sleep I had ever gotten. There was a bright light shining into the room threatening to blind me if I dared open my eyes even the slightest bit. Realization of where I was began to settle in as I became aware of fingers softly trailing along my spine leaving a tingling sensation behind and warm lips pressing across my shoulder blades. As I kept my eyes closed and relaxed under Edward's touch, it all came back to me. We weren't at home; we were on our honeymoon in Athens, Greece. It wasn't even night, it was probably late afternoon by now and that bright light threatening to blind me would be the sun beaming in through the retractable glass ceiling over our huge, sinfully comfortable bed of our resort villa.

Our flight had departed St. Louis Tuesday afternoon around half past noon. We had spent the morning with our family and closest friends, getting the rest of our wedding photos taken and having a late breakfast. After that I said a very tearful goodbye to Brook, Cam and the babies, along with all of our family, before Edward and I left for the airport. Edward had told me yesterday afternoon that by the time our second flight took off I would know where we were going and he would spill all the juicy details to me. It was because of that I had a hard time relaxing during our flight to Atlanta, Georgia.

I had been excited and completely lost as to where we would be going from Atlanta. I was thinking someplace tropical like the Bahamas or some other island chain off the coast of the US, possibly even back to the Cayman Islands where we had talked about going for our honeymoon back in February when we were there. In an attempt to keep his secret, Edward kept us in the main terminal waiting lounge until the last possible minute. As we sat and waited, I had been grazing through a magazine when I heard them call for a flight that was to begin boarding all first class passengers. When Edward stood and held his hand out to me and said this was our flight I was disappointed that I had missed the destination that had been announced with the flight number. However, by the time we made it through security and to the gate I had checked out one of the overhead monitors and discovered where we were going. I was so excited that I was ready to jump up and down like Alice jacked up on Mountain Dew.

The flight took off from Atlanta around four thirty. We flew overnight and landed in the beautiful city of Athens, Greece around eleven this morning, Greece time. That meant it was still only around three am in St. Louis. Edward booked us the overnight flight thinking that the long flight would be better tolerated if we were able to sleep through at least part of it. We did, but it was not the most comfortable or peaceful sleep we had ever had. So by the time we had reached our villa we were exhausted and ready for a much needed nap. Before passing out, we grabbed a light meal and then sent a quick text to Rose to let the family know we had arrived safely.

I giggled and rolled over to face my wonderful husband as he began to tickle me lightly. Opening my eyes, I was met with sparkling orbs of emerald green. The copper colored variations of his hair color were magnified by the sun light shining in through the ceiling. Unable to resist, I reached up and ran my fingers through it before pressing my lips to his for a soft lingering kiss.

"Did you sleep well beautiful?" he asked as he scooted into a half sitting position on the bed and pulled me with him.

"I did, I think I could stay in this bed with you forever," I said placing a quick kiss on his chest.

"Hmm, you know, I don't know how much sleep you would get if we stayed in this bed for that much time," he smirked rolling me over so that he was now hovering above me.

A smile began to spread across my face, knowing exactly what he meant, but wanting to tease him a bit, I said, "Why Mr. Cullen I have no idea what you would be talking about."

His eyes bore into mine and I could see his need burning hotly in them. As his hand moved to cup my bra covered breast and his lips and teeth grazed along my collar bone, he murmured, "Are you sure you don't know what I'm talking about?"

Wrapping my legs around his waist and wiggling against his already blatant state of arousal, I lowered my voice and nibbled on his ear lobe before whispering, "Why don't you show me."

Grinding himself against my increasingly wet center, he whispered, "Is that what you want baby, you want me to show you just how much I love you?"

My words were barely more than breathless pants, as I begged, "Yes, Edward, show me, please."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

A while later we emerged from the gorgeous bedroom showered and dressed. I had found a simple and comfortable maxi dress that was black with a band of tie-dye design around the bottom and a pair of flat gladiator sandals. It was warm and we were eating outside so I had pulled my hair up into a pony tail. Edward was going with jeans and a black polo shirt. I loved how the dark color of the shirt caused his hair and eyes to be highlighted.

I was standing at the wall of glass doors in the living room, when Edward came walking up behind me. Slinking his arms around my growing midsection until his hands linked with mine, over where our baby was safe inside me, he kissed along my bare shoulder and neck. We stood there and took in the scenery before us.

The view from our villa was breathtaking. The resort where we were staying, The Grand Resort Lagonssi, was on the southern end of Athens, located on the peninsula. We had a magnificent view of the Mediterranean Sea and the beautiful white sand coastline. We were far enough from the city to have a quiet and peaceful atmosphere at the resort, but also close enough to see all the attractions that Athens had to offer without difficulty.

The combination living/dining room was beyond anything I had expected. Complete with large plush comfortable furnishings in cool Mediterranean colors and warm wood floors. The bedroom was my favorite. It had a large king sized bed with crisp white bedding and an indigo blue throw at the foot. However, the overhead remote controlled retractable glass ceiling was just stunning. I couldn't wait to lay in bed with Edward and gaze at the night sky full of stars with the ceiling open. We also had our own private heated pool and a wooden veranda surrounding it.

"What are you thinking about?" Edward asked, resting his head on mine.

"Just how beautiful the color of the water is, I thought I had seen the most perfect shade of blue when we were in the Caribbean, but this… this surpasses even that. Thank you."

"What are you thanking me for baby?

"For bringing us here…it's perfect. I had never thought about coming to someplace so wonderful, but I am so happy we are here." I said as I turned in his arms and kissed him softly before resting my head on his chest and just enjoying the moment.

"You're welcome my love. I'll take you anywhere in the world that you want to go to. Just tell me where. But for right now let's enjoy our time here. Are you ready to go to dinner?"

"Yes, I'm starving." I giggled at the admission, because I had been feeling that way quite often recently. When I questioned my doctor about it, he said it was just a sign that the baby was growing as he should.

There were seven restaurants located on the resort. Since it was our first day here and we were both still a bit jet lagged, we opted to go for a casual dinner and then a walk on the beach. We were eating at the _Mediterraneo_ which offered a casual meal right on the beachfront. It worked out perfectly that there were seven restaurants and we'd be here at the resort for seven days, before we spent another week on the Greek island of Santorini. Edward had also had the kitchen stocked with any foods he thought we might like, especially some of the things I had been craving recently, along with plenty of fresh fruits and veggies for us to snack on. The resort also offered room service. He said this way if we wanted to stay in our villa we could.

We grabbed our sunglasses and left for dinner. The walk down to the beach where it was located was wonderful. After spending so much time in airports and airplanes, it was good to be outside in the fresh air and sun.

We picked a table right next to the short wall that separated the restaurant from the sand of the beach. We were shielded from the sun by a large umbrella. We choose to sit side by side instead of across from one another so that we could take in the picturesque view in front of us. Off in the ocean you could see a few sailboats as well as one or two large yachts. Unable to decide what to eat we ordered several things and shared them.

Once we were finished eating we went for our walk along the beach. By this time the sun was setting and just about to dip below the horizon. Since the sand was getting into my sandals, I took them off. Edward followed my idea and removed his sandals as well. We walked hand in hand talking about what we wanted to go see first tomorrow. Having checked the weather ahead of time, since it was supposed to be sunny and dry we chose to go see the Acropolis and the Temple of Zeus.

We continued to walk until it became a bit chilly from the strong winds called Meltemi that were at their strongest during mid-July until mid-August in Greece. When we got back to our villa we took a quick dip in the pool before heading to bed.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The next morning we were up bright and early. It was very warm here this time of the year and we wanted to see the Acropolis before the heat of the day began to build. The brochure we had on the Acropolis had also suggested this as it often got very hot up on the mountain. We drove as far as we could in our rental car. There are no cars allowed on the roads that lead up the mountain. We took our time and stopped frequently at the many cafes or restaurants that lined the roads to the top. The roads were great pedestrian walkways and it made the walk very pleasant.

The Acropolis was amazing. It had been dismantled and taken down a few times over the centuries, the last time being in 1936 when it was discovered that the platform was crumbling. I learned that Acropolis meant upper city and many of the city states of ancient Greece are built around an acropolis where the inhabitants can go as a place of refuge in times of invasion. It's for this reason that the most sacred buildings are usually on the acropolis. It's the safest most secure place in town.

Below the Acropolis you could see the theater of Herod Atticus built by the ancient Romans. We also saw a small temple known as the Thissionis which is now believed that it was actually a temple to Hephaestus and Athena, before we moved on to the Temple of Zeus.

Once we reached the temple it didn't take much imagination to see that this was once a monster of a building but now only a few columns remained. Originally there were 104 Corinthian columns of which only 15 remain standing. One of the columns actually blew down in a storm in 1852. There had at one time been a giant gold and ivory statue of Zeus inside the temple but today nothing remains of the statue. It is not known when the temple of Zeus was destroyed but the guide that was with our group, said it was believed to have probably come down in an earthquake during the mediaeval period. We took our time exploring the site, but as the afternoon sun continued to beat down on us, it was getting hot and I was ready to head back to the resort.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The next day we took a trip to the Athens zoo, The Attica Zoological Park. When we got there and walked up to the ticket gate there was a huge owl that watched us with an eerie intensity. We learned that her name was Katie. As we walked through the zoo, it was like we were in a whole different place. Gone were the ancient ruins that most everyone pictures when thinking of this historic country and in its place are ponds filled with turtles, fish, and ducks surrounded by trees, plants and flowers.

Immediately we noticed there was outdoor cages the size of basketball courts. We followed the map that was given to us when entering and walked along the pathways seeing zebras, antelopes, snow leopards, elephants and so much more.

"Look at them Edward, they are so sleek, even kind of mysterious, but so beautiful," I said taking his hand and pulling him over to the huge habitat holding several species of wild cats.

"They are, do you have a favorite?" he asked me as we watched the lions, tigers and black panthers, prowl around their domain.

"I do, the black panthers are my favorite. I've liked them since I was a little girl," I chimed.

"Really, I would've thought you would pick something like the lion."

"Why, would you think that?" I asked him curiously.

"Well just look at them, the lion is the biggest and the king of the jungle. What's not to like?" he playfully argued.

"They are beautiful too, but maybe it's that the panther is kind of sexy too me I don't know, but they're my favorite."

"They're just an overgrown version of Sox without the white feet, that's why you like them," he teased.

I smacked him playfully on the arm and while he pretended to be hurt, I squirted him with my water bottle and took off running when he tried to do the same. However, given my condition, I didn't go very far or very fast at all and he caught me and dumped the remaining contents of his water down the back of my shirt. Despite feeling quite cold at first, the water had dampened my shirt and helped to cool me from the heat of the hot sun blazing above us.

Some of the animals we saw I would have never imagined we'd see here. Like Penguins, who expects to see them in a zoo in the Mediterranean? They were a lot of fun to watch as they played in their habitat and shot through the water like mini torpedoes. Edward and I both had a good laugh when I made the comment that in a few months I would be walking like they did, wobbling back and forth with a big belly.

"You will still be the most beautiful woman I have ever seen," he told me and planted a sweet kiss on my lips. I loved this man beyond any words I could ever think to describe it with.

As we got closer to the last part of the zoo, Edward stopped suddenly and took me over to a bench where he picked me up and stood me on the seat of the bench. I wasn't quite sure what he was doing until he turned around and said, "Climb on, you're getting tired," as he offered to carry me piggy back style. He was right I was.

Kissing his neck, I said, "I love you," he then turned his head allowing me to kiss his sweet lips, before saying, "I love you too."

We stopped in the air conditioned café by the zoo's entrance and had a delicious lunch of iced tea, Gyros and a traditional Greek salad complete with feta cheese. By the time we left we had seen an amazing array of animals.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

By Saturday we had spent two days straight out in the sun and heat, I was ready for a break. We decided to stay in at our villa for the day after taking an early morning walk on the beach. Once we finished our breakfast and we went back to our villa to relax. However, the combination of my overactive hormones, the romantic setting we were in and Edward's insatiable thirst for my changing body, we somehow kept our selves quite entertained throughout the day.

On Sunday, Edward told me that he had a surprise for me. We drove the short distance to a local yacht club where Edward had rented a catamaran and its crew to take us sailing for the day. The catamaran was spectacular. The main cabin had pure white walls and ceilings with everything else in different wood tones and was located on the bridgedeck situated between the two hulls. It had everything you could imagine, a table large enough to sit ten in complete comfort as well as a dishwasher, refrigerator, large oven a grill and even a washer and dryer. We could live on it. We spent the entire morning and part of the afternoon on the covered outdoor seating area at the back of the boat. After lunch Edward and I sat on the L shaped seating area and talked about everything we had done and seen so far. It wasn't long before I felt my eyes become heavy and I fell asleep.

**EPOV**

"Bella, sweetheart, it's time to wake up," I urged as I smoothed back from her face, the wisps of her hair that the ocean breeze had pulled from the messy bun she had put her hair into this morning.

Stretching a bit like a kitten waking from a long nap, she smiled up at me asking, "Oh, wow, how long have I been asleep?"

I grabbed her hand and helped her as she moved into a sitting position. Kissing her cheek I informed her, "You were out for a little more than two hours, but we'll be heading back soon, so I didn't want you to miss the rest of our time out here. Did you sleep well, you looked really peaceful."

"I did, being on this boat and the relaxation of the movement must be what it's like for a baby to be rocked to sleep. But, why didn't you wake me, weren't you bored while I was sleeping?" she asked with a hint of guilt in her words.

"Isabella Cullen," I paused briefly when I saw the huge grin on her face at my use of her full name attached to her new last name_. My_ last name, "You needed the rest, you and the baby both. So don't even go there. You will lose that argument my dear. Besides I wasn't bored at all."

"Okay, okay, simmer down now papa bear," she giggled, and then asked, "So what did you do to occupy yourself?"

"Well I actually spent the time learning how to drive this boat."

"Really, that must have been fun for you. What was it like?"

"Um, it really wasn't a whole lot different from driving a car, except that you use your hands for everything. No gas pedal." I explained as I noticed the smirk that made its way on her face.

"What, what's that smirk for?" I asked

She snorted as she laughed and as she replied I could see the mischief dancing in her eyes, "I was just thinking how disappointing it must have been for you to you know…not have your beloved gas pedal. I know how fond of it you are."

"Are you saying I have a lead foot Mrs. Cullen?" I asked pretending to be offended.

"Hey all I'm saying is if the shoe fits….I'm not the one that the local police department joke about your driving skills," she declared while poking me in the chest when I looked as if I had no clue what she was talking about, "You know what they say, 'drives like a Cullen.'"

I couldn't help but shake my head and laugh with her. She was right they did say that about Emmett and myself, although I didn't think we quite deserved the reputation that we had. I watched her as she was now completely laughing out loud and the sound was beautiful. I couldn't help but think to myself that I wanted her to always be this happy. I knew I would do everything in my power to make it happen as frequently as possible.

We enjoyed the rest of our time out on the catamaran. As it grew late and the sun started to set, we headed back to Athens. Not wanting to miss anything we might see, we made our way to the front of the boat for the remainder of the time. We were rewarded with the sight of a spectacular sunset. We were both in awe as we watched the huge orb of vibrant shades of orange as it seemed to be swallowed by the waves off on the horizon.

It was an absolutely perfect day.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Monday was our last day in Athens. We weren't leaving Greece yet, but would be going to the island of Santorini for the rest of our stay here. Our day started like it had most every day we had been here. We went down to the restaurant on the beach where we had dinner our first night here and had breakfast at the huge buffet they laid out, and then took a walk on the beach through the sand and ocean tide.

Bella wanted to go into the shopping district to look for gifts to bring home for everyone. We spent the rest of the morning walking through the stores in the prominent shopping areas of Syntagma and Kolonaki squares. I couldn't help but laugh at Bella when at the end of Syntagma square we stumbled upon a McDonalds and she just had to have some French fries. She was extremely cute as she pulled me by the hand into the fast food place and ate her fries like they were the best thing on Earth.

After we made sure that we had gotten a gift for everyone and had even found a few things for the baby, we made our way back to the resort. I was certain that after all the walking we had done that Bella would surely want to take a nap. However, she surprised me when she suggested we take a dip in the pool, like we had most every day while here.

"Are you sure you aren't too tired from all the shopping we did? We've been gone a while, I don't want you over doing it baby," I asked her, but could see that she was really wanting to go swimming since she was already putting her swimsuit on.

Walking up to me and resting her hands on my chest she gazed up at me and said, "I'm fine, a little warm but the water will help cool me off. Now come on, I might change my mind if the water makes me tired."

I quickly slipped my trunks on and joined her in the pool. She slid under the water and swam half the length of the pool before coming up for air. I swam to her as soon as I noticed that she had swum further into the deep side of the pool than she had realized and she couldn't reach the bottom of the pool without going under water.

I half smiled at her when I reached her and pulled her into my arms and told her, "You went too far."

"I know, I didn't realize how far to this side of the pool I had swam," she said as she wrapped her arms around my neck and her legs my waist.

I wrapped my arms tightly around her back and as our bodies made contact I felt as though every nerve in my body was being shocked by electricity. I held her to me and backed us into slightly shallower water.

"Edward," she whispered as I lowered my lips to hers.

My hands roamed down her back until I was cupping her ass and we were grinding against each other. The longer we continued this, our kisses became more urgent and our tongues were battling for dominance with one another. Bella's hands moved from my shoulders until they were fisted in the hair at the nape of my neck. She knew what it did to me when her hands were in my hair. I felt myself grow harder and with that thought I knew the little minx set me up; she had this planned the whole time. I certainly wouldn't deny her what she wanted. As if I even could, she completely owned me, body, mind, heart and soul, just as I did her.

One at a time I slid the straps of her one piece suit down off her shoulders until I could pull it down around her waist. Moving my hand along her rib cage up to her chest, I palmed her left breast, and I could feel her heart pounding in her chest and her breathing become rougher. I loved how her body reacted to my touch. She was so responsive to even the smallest of touches, her body knew me, anticipated what I was going to do to it. I could play her better than I could the game of baseball and it was so much better. Being with her and making love to her was beyond anything I had ever experienced in my life.

Wanting more than the grinding through our swimsuits I reached behind my back and tugged on her legs to motion for her to unlock them from around me. Separating from her briefly I slid both pieces of her suit down her body and my trunks as well. Now naked I lifted her effortlessly in the water and her legs were once again linked around my midsection. The contact of our now bare skin sent waves of heat through me straight to the place where we were nearly perfectly aligned.

I shifted her slightly, and staring into her beautiful brown eyes I entered her slowly and whispered, "I love you so much Bella, so much."

Her head fell back and a soft moan escaped her lips from the sensation of me being entirely sheathed inside her. In between her increasingly panted breaths she whispered the same words back to me. We moved together slowly, taking our time and drowning in the connection flowing between us, allowing the soothing warm calm and weightless feeling of being in the water, add to what we were already experiencing.

Suddenly swift winds blew through the resort and the skies began to darken and a rumble of thunder rolled through the sky out over the ocean. When I saw lightning follow right afterwards by another loud boom of thunder I knew the storm was close and we needed to get inside. Bella had begun to shiver because of the winds touching her wet skin.

"Baby we have to go inside, the storm is getting closer and you're getting cold."

She simply nodded and as I carried us to the steps of the pool. I pulled her from my body and she whimpered at the loss of contact between us. Once out of the pool I grabbed the large beach towels and wrapped one around each of us as we hurried into the villa and straight for the bedroom. We were nowhere near finished with what we had started in the pool.

Wanting to wash the chlorine from our skin we showered together. We took our time in the shower fondling and kissing each other. I was so enraptured by the changes in her body. Her breasts had been perfect before, but I was a man and to say that I didn't love how much they had grown would be a complete lie. They had fit perfectly in my hand before and now they barely did. She used to tease me about how insatiable I was and lately she wanted to make love just as much if not more so, our little escapade in the pool was just one of many examples. I loved every minute of it. I loved her so completely I didn't know where I ended and she began anymore. What was so amazing is that she loved me the same way.

After we had had our fill of the shower, we climbed out and took turns rubbing towels all over each other until we were dry, and then we hurried to our bed. While in the shower we hadn't noticed how dark it had become outside. It was as if night had descended on us. The only light came from the rapid bursts of lightning as it tore across the sky over the glass ceiling.

The power of the storm around us only seemed to intensify the energy flowing between us. Bella has scooted back to the center of the bed and lay with her hair fanned out behind her on the pillows. She was truly a vision.

Crawling up to her between her legs I stopped when I made contact with her luscious lips. We kissed until breathless and then I made my way along her jaw and down her neck until I found my favorite spot on her neck. That sweet spot right where her neck and shoulder came together and I could feel her pulse race under my mouth. I sucked on the soft skin there, causing her to moan and pull on my hair. Knowing that her dress for this evening was strapless, I stopped before I marked her delicate skin, normally I wouldn't care, but after all she wore my name and my ring and carried my child inside her; marking her any further wasn't necessary. She was mine and I knew it.

Bella turned her head and flicked her soft wet tongue along my earlobe. I growled as she pulled it in her mouth and switched between nibbling with her teeth and sucking on it.

Painfully hard and wanting to be inside her again, I kissed my way down her body, pausing to tease her pert nipples. I licked and nibbled and teased them much in the same way she had done to my earlobe. I continued down until I was kneeling between her thighs. Looking up at her I smiled as I rubbed my hands over her growing baby bump. At just about five months along, her belly wasn't huge, but she was obviously pregnant.

Gently cupping her belly in my hands, I leaned forward and pressed my lips to it and whispered against her skin, "Mommy and Daddy love you baby boy and we can't wait to meet you," when I looked up at Bella, while doing so, I saw her eyes shining with love and unshed tears of joy.

A loud noise filled the air and the room was momentarily lit by the storm raging above us. The sudden boom of the thunder had caused Bella to jump slightly. I knew she wasn't particularly crazy about storms so I set out to make her forget all about it. _I know just how to do it too,_ I thought to myself.

I felt my lips twitch up into the crooked grin Bella loved and murmured to her as my kisses traveled lower, "You know now that we aren't in the water anymore that means I can do this," with my hands on her thighs, I spread them a bit further and placed several languid kisses on both sides as I slowly inched closer to where I wanted to be.

She was again so fucking responsive to my touch, she had always been, but since becoming pregnant it had seemed to be somehow magnified. As my tongue licked her wet folds, she moaned and I felt the pull of the sheets under me as she gripped and tugged on them.

I lapped and sucked on her like a bear who had just found his pot of honey, "Mmm, so fucking sweet," I moaned against her, the vibrations of my voice causing her to let out a moan of her own only spurring me on.

Soon she was trying to lift her hips off the bed and squirm out of my hold. But I held onto her and slipped first one and then another finger inside her. Pressing deeper, curling them just so, I massaged that perfect spot inside her until she cried out my name over and over again as her orgasm hit her.

I had already released my hold on her and was making my way back up her body to claim her once again when through her raspy breaths she pleaded, "Make love to me now Edward, please," as she grabbed on to my cock and stoked me eagerly a few times before positioning me at her entrance.

Engulfing her mouth with mine I slid my tongue and cock into her at the same time. The feeling of being surrounded by her again, hot and tight, but oh so soft at the same time was so overwhelming and amazing. We were both far more worked up than we had been earlier and slow and sensual was not going to be enough for either one of us. Moving in unison, our pace steadily increased. I felt like I couldn't get enough, be inside her deep enough. Her moans and cries of pleasure only egged me on. I wanted to consume her.

No words were needed as everything we could ever say was conveyed in our caress of each other's bodies. When her walls began to tighten around me and her legs to slightly quiver, I knew she was ready to release. The fire and heat only increased as we got closer to falling over the edge. Thrusting my hips into hers just a few more times, changing the angle to increase her pleasure, I thought I was going to lose my mind the sensation was so intense, and a moment later, when I felt her hips jerk forward and her legs clamped around my waist, I exploded into her. We came together and it was the most spectacular orgasm I had ever experienced.

I wanted to stay inside her and lay on top of her, covering her body with mine. Since I couldn't, I rolled to the side and brought her with me wrapping my arms around her and hitching my leg over hers to keep her as close to me as possible. We drifted to sleep not caring whether we woke in time to attend the ballet or not. We had all we needed right there in each other's arms.

Sometime later, not sure how long it had been, I was roused from my slumber by Bella's soft hands and kisses trailing along my chest and abdomen.

I kissed the top of her head and ran my fingers through her hair, "You look deep in thought sweetheart, care to share what's on your mind?"

"I was just thinking about how beautiful it is here. It's hard to imagine that the island we're going to is even more gorgeous but the information and the captain of our boat yesterday say that it is. It's difficult to want to go home." She let out a long sigh as she finished talking.

Rolling towards her and lifting her chin with my finger so I could look in her eyes as I spoke to her, I asked, "Do you remember what I told you when we were on our cruise, that last day on Grand Cayman Island?"

"Besides you declaring that you wanted to marry me, yeah, we talked about going back, possibly even for our honeymoon. Why?" she said as she raised herself up on one elbow as we talked.

"Well here is no different, if you want to come back one day then we can. Maybe sometime for our anniversary, we can relive all the memories we have made while here this time."

"I would like that, though it will probably be a while don't you think?" she asked.

"Why do you say that?'' I replied, wondering why she thought that.

"Soon I will be too far along to travel, and then Zachary will be with us." She stated placing a kiss over where my heart lay in my chest. I loved how we had both stopped referring to him as the baby for the most part and had already begun to use the name we had chosen for him, when we were talking about him.

"That's true, and it's partially why I wanted our honeymoon to be so special and why I didn't take you back to the Cayman Islands. While it was wonderful and I certainly loved our time there, I wanted us to experience someplace new as we started out new life together as husband and wife. But, sweetheart, we can take him with us wherever we go. Then when he is older and we are both ready to do so, I am sure that there are two sets of grandparents who would be delighted to stay with him, not to mention his aunts and uncles."

"I suppose you're right," she sighed.

Rolling over and hovering above her, with our lips just a breath away from touching, I asked, "what do you mean you suppose I am right?'

She giggled lightly before saying, "Oh, Mr. I'm so full of myself Cullen, you are right."

I growled in her ear and pinned her to the bed, saying, "It wasn't but just a little while ago that you were full of me Mrs. Cullen," and I planted a heated kiss on her lips that reignited the flames that we had just put out not too long ago. Yes round two was about to begin.

**There ya go, I hope you enjoyed the first week of their honeymoon as much as they did. Next up they go to the Ballet to cap off their last night in Athens and then on to the gorgeous Greek island of Santorini. There will be a teaser for the next chapter posted on the website The Fictionators tomorrow. Check there every Monday after around noon time and you never know when you might stumble upon a teaser. The website is at Fictionators(dot)com **


	33. The Island

**Hey everyone, sorry it has taken me so long to get this to you. RL got a little crazy and I have to admit I was working on something else for a bit. **

**What was I working on you might ask? Anyone up for some Nascarward? If you are I have just the thing. Hope4more and myself, have teamed up and written a one **

**shot called **_**Going The Distance**_** for **_**The Love of Sport**_** challenge over on **_**The Writers Coffee Shop Library. **_**You can read it there and I also have it posted here on my profile page as well. Voting for **

**the challenge starts on May 8th and runs through May 14th. So if you like it head on over there and give us your vote. I have a link to the story on their site as well as a **

**link for the cool banner we have for it posted on my profile page. **

**Hope4more, thanks for all your help, I couldn't do this without you!**

**As usual, I don't own any of it, not even my own ticket to Greece. **

**EPOV**

Somehow we managed to make love again and still be able to get ready in time for the dinner and the Ballet. Bella was stunned when she saw the dress that I had Alice pick out for her. Yes my sister helped pick it out too, but I had the final say. I was wearing a normal black suit with white shirt and black tie.

It didn't take me long to get ready. While I waited for Bella I dug through my suitcase until I found the gift I had bought for her before we left. Today we had been married a week so I thought it would be an appropriate time to give it to her. When I had the blue box in my hand I knocked on the bathroom door to see how much longer she would be.

"Sweetheart, are you almost ready?"

"Yes I am on my way out now, can you zip my dress for me," she said as the door opened and she walked out holding the gown to her body.

She turned her back to me, indicating for me to zip her now. I swept her long hair around to her front so that none of it got caught in the dress zipper. That was another thing that her being pregnant was affecting. Her hair had always been gorgeous, but it now appeared to be growing faster than ever, reaching past the middle of her back and was much thicker and shinier than before. She said something about it having to do with her prenatal vitamins. Whatever the reason, she was gorgeous and I couldn't pry my eyes off of her.

Once her dress was zipped she brushed her hair back over her shoulder and turned for me to take in her appearance. Bella was stunning. Her dress was a silver gray color, and was long enough to sweep the floor but not so long she would trip over it. It also had a burst of sequins down the front, not too much but just enough to add a bit of sparkle. I remember Alice rambling about it being made of satin and silk or something like that.

Bella had the front and sides of her hair pulled back and held in place by the same barrette she had in her hair on our wedding day, and it hung in loose waves down her back. In her ears she wore the earrings I had given her for our wedding and her charm bracelet on her wrist. She wore it all the time and just the other day told me that other than her wedding rings it was her favorite piece of jewelry. That made the gift I had for her that much more perfect.

"You are stunning as always my love," I said as I took her hand and spun her once to look at her from every angle, "You take my breath away baby." She was stunning and glowing radiantly. "You have already had what you would call the glow from being pregnant, but now that you have gotten a bit of a tan and your skin has that sun-kissed appearance to it and it only enhances your natural glow. You're positively radiant."

I went on to tell Bella that her skin wasn't all that was being affected by her time in the sun. "Really, what else would there be?" she asked, her lips forming a perplexed expression.

I reached forward and took a lock of her hair in my fingers and turned her to look in the full length mirror. I then directed her to look at her hair, "Look at it in the light of the room. See the difference in your hair color? It has more red and golden hues in it. The sun has brought out your natural highlights. It's quite beautiful."

"Thank you baby, I hadn't noticed, but you're right I can see the difference in my hair and I'm just glad to not look like a ghost anymore." She giggled when saying she looked like a ghost, and then continued, "You look mighty handsome yourself; I love seeing you all dressed up, makes me want to rip those clothes off of you and have my wicked way with you." She winked and flashed me a seductive little grin that instantly made my pants feel a bit tighter as she turned to walk away.

I pulled her to me for a searing kiss, not caring if I messed up her makeup or not. I didn't know what it was about today, but we were both unable to keep our hands off of each other, more so than normal.

"If we don't leave soon, we aren't going to be able to leave. Are you ready?"

"Yeah, I'm just worried about these shoes Alice packed for me," she said as she lifted the front of her dress and poked her foot out and showing me the shoe that were perfectly matched in color to her dress.

"I promise I won't let you fall, you can hold on to me all night," I said giving her a quick peck on the lips.

She smiled and teased, "I like doing that anyways." Was she trying to kill me, if she didn't stop teasing and tempting me we weren't going to leave the bed all night.

Toying with her bracelet on her wrist, I gently pulled her over to the drawer where I had placed her gift.

"What are you doing Edward?" she questioned me as I pulled the drawer open and took out the box. As I turned around still holding on to her, I turned her wrist over and placed the box in her hand.

"Just a little something to remember our trip by and to mark our first week anniversary," I crooned to her.

She gave me that look I had come to know well, telling me basically enough with the surprises, but I would never stop getting them for her, and I think she knew that too.

Opening the box, her face immediately lit up when she saw the three charms that lay inside it. The smile on her face was so bright it could have lit the sky as the lightning had done during the storm earlier.

"Edward, they are beautiful, what do they mean. I mean I can tell they are Greek and probably Greek Gods of some sort, but what is the meaning behind them. I know you must have had a reason for choosing them just as you have all my other charms," she asked with a look of nothing but pure love on her face.

I took the charms from her and told her about each one. How they each represented a different Greek God or Goddess. One for love, beauty and joy.

Once I had finished telling her what the charms were and I had added them to her bracelet, I pulled her into my arms and caressing her cheek with my thumb, I told her, "I chose these three charms because you have brought all three of these things to my life. The love and the joy are pretty explanatory, but the beauty is you, Bella. You are beautiful and the love and joy and happiness you have given to me, is beautiful," as I continued I could see the tears welling in her eyes, "I know I have told you this before but, your love and our child are the greatest gifts you could ever give me and I don't feel like I could ever give you enough to show you just how precious they are to me. I hope that by showing you how much I love and adore you, you will see how happy you have made me."

I leaned down and placed a soft lingering kiss on her warm lips. As I did I could feel her tears on my hands as I held her face. When we parted she immediately reached up and grasped my face in her delicate hands and said, "Oh Edward, you must realize that you have brought all of those things to my life as well. I feel as though our child is a gift that you have given me and I am so grateful to have both of you. I love you so much, so very much," we stood there holding each other and kissing softly for a few minutes, both of us unwilling to let the moment end too soon.

Once we were ready to let each other go Bella went back into the bathroom to quickly touch up her makeup. While waiting for her, there was a knock on the door to our villa, letting me know the car that I had hired to drive us tonight had arrived. As soon as Bella was ready we made our way out to the car and we left for dinner and the Ballet

I woke up early Tuesday morning to the sound of rain and thunder. Bella was still sleeping peacefully nestled in my arms. We would be leaving Athens for Santorini Island later this morning. However, since it was still quite early I let Bella continue to sleep as I carefully slipped out of the bed. I made my way into the kitchen and grabbed a bottle of juice and a muffin and went to sit on the covered veranda.

It was amazing how different, but equally beautiful the coast line was in the midst of a storm, but also as it was with the sun and blues skies shining above it. The breeze coming off the ocean in the storm gusts felt wonderful. I closed my eyes and thought back on the night before. The night had been absolutely perfect.

_Bella had been excited to go to the ballet to begin with, but when she saw that it was a production of one of her favorite books, Dracula, she was ecstatic. It was funny because when I first met her, I would have never pegged her for a girl who loved vampire novels, but she did and I was sure she owned a copy of every vampire series out there. Bram Stoker, Anne Rice and even that fairly new series that had half the world drooling over it and the movies that were being made based on the books. _

_We were very fortunate to have been able to get tickets. I had only discovered that the ballet company doing the performance was here just days before our wedding. Neither of us had ever been to the ballet before, and we both had an amazing time. Plus, there was a festival going on this time of year here in Athens and that made the demand for tickets greater than it normally would be._

_We had a delicious dinner at a restaurant not far from where the theater was, and when we got to the theater we found it fascinating to see that many of the people attending the show were dressed in costume according to the ballet's theme. The women were dressed in Victorian tea dresses and the men in tuxes with full length cloaks and their hair slicked back from their faces. We laughed at some of the t-shirts that were being sold as souvenirs, one said, "The Lead Dancer Sucks", another said "The Ballet that Bites," and the one that Bella got had the saying, "Go to the Bloody Ballet," on it. They also served chocolates that resembled small tombstones with 'RIP' on them. As we rode back to the resort, teasing Bella, I had acted as though I was going to bite her neck as Dracula would and asked her what she would think of me if I were a vampire. She assured me it wouldn't matter, she'd love me anyways. _

_The entire night; dinner, the ballet and then making love with Bella under the stars through the open ceiling of our suite, was beyond words. _

I felt the smile spread across my face at the memory, as I sat on the veranda watching the ocean churn and the waves crash against the shore while it continued to storm. As the morning began to wear on and the storm hadn't let up, I was slightly worried that it might interfere with our flight to the island. I decided to go back inside and check the weather report and take Bella breakfast in bed. The weather showed that our flight might be delayed a short time as the storms were expected to linger most of the morning before moving on. Turning the TV off, I made a tray with a few muffins, some fresh fruit and juice and went in to wake my lovely wife.

Later that morning we found ourselves back at the Athens International airport for our short forty minute flight to Santorini Island. After a short delay due to the weather we were on our way. The flight across the Aegean Sea to Santorini was gorgeous. Bella and I spent most of the flight looking out the window to see the sights below us as we listened to the audio commentary on the history of the island.

We learned that Santorini's name comes from Santa Irini and is officially called Thira. In ancient times the island was referred to as Strongili which means circular in Greek. The island is a volcano and an eruption destroyed the center of the island causing it to sink thus leaving the caldera that remains today. Bella was a little freaked out to learn that the volcano remains active today, but was relieved when we were told that it hadn't erupted since 1956. One of the last but most interesting things we learned about Santorini is that it was often believed to be related to the mythical story of Atlantis.

The airport, JTR International was located near the village of Kamari. From there we rented a car and drove about fifteen- twenty minutes to our hotel on the western side of the island in the town of Fira. Once there and in our room we went out to our private balcony to see what kind of a view we had.

"You know I didn't think we could possibly have a more beautiful view than the one we had back in Athens," Bella said as we enjoyed the spectacular view of the water and the volcano.

"I know you can see so much due to our location on the cliff. I hear the sunsets from this side of the island are a site to behold and one of the reasons I chose this place." Our villa was perched precariously on the top of the cliff and was on the edge of the caldera. The view really was sheer beauty.

"Well with a view like this and you by my side, you could put me in a cardboard box and I'd be happy."

Wrapping my arms around her midsection and resting my chin on her shoulder I teased her saying, "I'll keep that in mind for our next trip."

She smacked my arm and acted like she was pouting, "Hey you're the one that said it, I was just trying to give you what you wanted," I said while laughing at her. It didn't take long for her to be laughing too.

We ordered room service for our lunch and then decided to go explore the town.

In the center of the town on the main road we located the Santorini Archaeological Museum. During our walk through the museum we saw some pretty impressive artifacts. A stunning range of pottery, sculptures from the Roman and Hellenistic periods. Some of the pottery was geometric red and black vases which were dated back to the fifth century B.C.

Once we left the museum we took a walk around the town taking in the sights of the cafes, and shops. We noticed that all the buildings were painted white and blue. After a while we headed back to our hotel.

On Wednesday, we took in several of the sights that were close to us in Fira. We visited an ancient archaeological site and a couple beaches. The two beaches we saw were amazing considering their distinct differences. One had black sand and another known as the red beach for its red colored sand, both beaches got their distinguishing characteristics from the color of volcanic rock that had formed the beaches over the years.

On Thursday, we drove to the town of Akrotiri that was the Boutari Winery known for its unusual vulcan wine. I took a few drinks of the samples they had and it was some of the best wine I had ever tasted. Bella suggested that we buy some and have it shipped home. We ordered a couple of bottles for ourselves as well as one for our family and friends.

We also went to visit the town of Oia. We had heard that many of the visitors had cited this town as the most beautiful on the island. I could see why, with the beautiful cliff dwellings and colorful shops we saw. While there we went to the Naval Museum. It had been destroyed during the 1956 earthquake but had since been restored. The museum housed model ships, naval equipment and many old interesting photographs. We spent the rest of the day walking around the open air markets, which were marked by a huge clock tower. While walking through the market we saw jugglers, mimes, and realized everything from grapes to tomatoes was sold there. Later in the evening we had dinner on a cliffside restaurant and saw the most amazing sunset you could ever imagine.

Friday was our last full day on the island. Tomorrow morning we would be flying home. We hadn't yet decided what we were going to do today. Last night after dinner, we had gone down to the beach. Since Bella didn't want to swim in the ocean, she waded in the surf as I took a quick swim. Once we got back to our room, Bella had been tired and was complaining of a headache, so we decided to play it by ear and see how she felt before we made plans. The one thing I knew for sure though was that I had a special dinner planned for us. Yesterday morning while she was showering I had contacted the room service manager and set everything up. I would just have to get her out of our room for a short time.

As we ate breakfast on the private balcony to our room I noticed she looked much better than she had last night. "You feeling better this morning sweetheart?" I asked her.

"Much better, I'm sorry I fell asleep on you last night," she said as she spread cream cheese on her bagel.

"Bella why would you be sorry for falling asleep?" I asked not knowing what she was thinking.

"Um, well cause' we had both been pretty frisky all day and then you went to shower, and by the time you came back I was already asleep."

"Reaching over and grabbing her hand and caressing the top of it with my thumb, I said to her, "Bella, as much as I love making love with you, I know that at times you are going to need your rest more than anything. I knew you weren't feeling well and I wasn't expecting us to make love because of that," wagging my eyebrows at her in fun I then said, "Don't get me wrong, had you been awake I would have loved the opportunity to make you forget about your head hurting, but you obviously needed the rest. I was perfectly content to crawl in bed and hold you as I fell asleep. Please don't ever feel guilty for anything like that. Ok? Besides it was my fault for insisting I shower first. I should have just listened to you and not worried about the fact that I had just been in the ocean."

"Ok," she answered before changing the subject, "What do you want to do today?"

"I thought we might take one of those boat excursions out to the volcano, unless that frightens you?" I asked waiting for her reaction.

"No I think that would be fun, and also give us an opportunity to be out on the water again."

"That settles it then, you finish eating, I'll go find the brochure and see what we need to do to make the arrangements." I got up and gave her a kiss then went to go find the information.

A few minutes later, I made my way into the bedroom where Bella was getting dressed. "I have good news and bad news, which do you want first?" I asked her.

"The bad news," she said.

"We can't go on the tour of the volcano," I began and continued to explain when I saw the questioning look on her face, "They have a disclaimer you must sign for safety and when I asked if there would be any issues because you're pregnant, they said they would not recommend it."

"Did they say why?" she asked with disappointment in her voice.

"Yes, they said that the hiking along the volcano can be very rugged and tricky; not to mention it is extremely hot due to the fact that the volcano is still active. The man I spoke with also said those things along with the sulphurous steam rising out of different places along the crater, could pose a risk to your health and safety, and I'm not willing to take a chance with either one."

"Well that makes sense; I wouldn't want to risk it either, I had a hard enough time with the heat at the Acropolis. What are we going to do then? You said you had good news too. Did you find something else for us to do?"

"Well since you wanted to spend more time on the water, I booked us on a cruise to sail around the island to see some things we would not normally get to see while on the actual island. Then we'll spend the afternoon on the boat and I have a special dinner planned for us, my sweet wife."

Walking over to me and placing both of her hands flat on my chest while smiling up at me she purred, "You know Mr. Cullen, you are truly spoiling me. I am starting to like the idea of being surprised by you more and more."

Leaning down I kissed her fully on the mouth, and then I whispered, "That's a good thing Mrs. Cullen, because I intend to spoil you for the rest of our lives."

The cruise began sailing on the shores of the island past the red, black and even white beaches. We went around the southern lighthouse and into the caldera. The views of the cliffs that had been carved into amazing formations over the years by the Aegean winds were magnificent. Next we sailed to some of the newer islands that had formed in the crater from the centuries of eruptions. As the cruise continued we made a short stop to visit the hot springs on one of the Kameni islands. Some of the other tourists on the cruise took a dip in the very warm water, but we opted to just sit on the side and put our feet in. It felt really good.

Once back on the boat we feasted upon a fresh lunch that had been prepared for the ten of us on the cruise. It was a mouthwatering smorgasbord of all kinds of meats, fish, vegetables and salads, which was then followed up with the Greek desserts Baklava and Diples. Bella swore she would have to find a recipe for them both once we got home.

Setting sail once again, the cruise continued with us passing by the isle of Thirassia. They told us that it's the largest island in the caldera cluster and that it was separated from the main mass of Santorini Island during an eruption in the seventeenth century. After passing around the northern tip of the island and passing by the towns of Armeni and Amoudi we sailed back to Fira.

When we got back to our room, Bella wanted to shower and nap, which was fine with me as it allowed me time to get things set up for dinner. She came out of the bathroom wearing a tank top and a pair of knit shorts that both clung to her growing belly. She looked so completely adorable and sexy at the same time. The clingy knit of both, really showed just how big she was getting. I loved it.

I sat on the veranda reading a sports magazine I had bought in the airport back in Atlanta, during our layover. After about thirty minutes I went to make sure Bella was asleep. When I saw that she was, I called the room service number and then waited for them to show up. They sent one of their employees with the candles and rose petals I had requested and assured me they would have dinner delivered at the time I specified.

Soon it was close to time for dinner to be arriving. I set the candles around the room and then lit them. Next I took the small bag of rose petals out of the mini fridge in our room. I sprinkled them over the surface of the table and then lit a few candles on it as well.

A knock on the door let me know that room service had arrived with our meal. I opened the door and the hotel employee wheeled in the cart and placed the covered plates as well as a bucket containing a chilled bottle of sparkling cider on the table. I tipped him and he left promptly.

I went in to wake Bella and as I did I couldn't help standing in the doorway, mesmerized while watching her sleep for a few minutes. Realizing that our food wouldn't stay hot for forever, I walked over to the bed and I laid down next to her. Wrapping my arms around her I began to rub her belly and kiss the silky skin of her shoulder in effort to wake her. Slowly she woke from her deep sleep.

Once Bella was fully awake she rolled over to her back. I kept my hand on her stomach and as we talked for a few minutes about what we had done while on the island we were both very suddenly caught off guard by a movement under my hand where it rested on her.

"Oh Edward did you feel that?" she exclaimed.

"I did, is that what I think it was?" I stuttered, keeping my hands firmly in place. "That was the baby moving?"

She shook her head yes vigorously and had a smile on her face fit for a toothpaste commercial.

I slid her tank top up over her belly and pressed my lips against the spot where I had felt the movement then said, "Hey there little guy, mommy has been getting to feel you move for a while now. Think you could do that again for daddy?"

Bella giggled and said, "You know the books I have read say that he can hear us when we talk to him."

"I've heard that too."

I kept talking to him and after a few minutes we were rewarded with a couple more movements. Whether it was because he heard me talking to him or just pure luck, I didn't know, but it didn't matter. I was just thrilled to feel him. Scooting back up on the bed I pulled Bella into my arms and kissed her long and hard.

"I love you so much. I just can't even begin to tell you how happy I am Bella. I love the both of you so much."

"I know Edward, I really do. I feel it too baby."

After a few more kisses, I let her know that dinner was waiting for us in the other room. She stated that she felt like she was starving so we got up and went to eat.

As soon as she entered the room, I could tell that she was very surprised to see the tea light candles lit and rose petals sprinkled on and around the table. Picking up the remote to the entertainment system in the room where I had my ipod hooked up, I pressed the play button and one of the songs we had slow danced to at our wedding, began to play.

We enjoyed our food, and while eating talked about our trip home and how it was time to start getting things set up and ready in Zachary's room. Once we finished eating, I held my hand out to my beautiful wife and asked her to dance with me. She agreed, but insisted she need to go to the bathroom first. While she did, I changed the song on the ipod. I had downloaded this song before we left, hoping to be able to plan an evening just like this for us. The song _When You Love a Woman_, by Journey began to play as Bella walked back into the room and I took her hand and pulled her into my arms.

_When you love a woman  
You see your world inside her eyes  
When you love a woman  
You know she's standin' by your side_

_A joy that lasts forever  
There's a band of gold that shines waiting  
somewhere...oh yeah_

The words to the song floated through the room as we gently swayed back and forth, completely at peace and content in each other's arms. When Bella looked up at me with all her love for me shining in her eyes, I couldn't resist lowering my mouth to hers and kissing her. We didn't release each other until we noticed that the song had ended.

**BPOV**

We stood there just gazing into each other's eyes for the longest time. No words were needed. It was as if we could see everything that we were both feeling reflected in our eyes.

"Stay here and don't move," Edward said with a commanding tone in his voice that sent shivers down my spine.

I had no clue what he was going to do, but I had no intention of ruining it for him. I watched as he moved around the room, at an astounding fast pace, while blowing out all of the candles. Then he closed the door leading to the veranda. As he turned around he leaned against the door for a moment just staring at me with such intensity it was almost overwhelming. When he started to move towards me, I almost felt as though he was stalking me like I was his prey.

Stopping right in from of me he gently cupped my face in his hands and just before his lips touched mine he whispered, "I love you Isabella, forever."

He didn't leave me any time to respond, before his mouth was claiming mine. Suddenly he pulled away and bent over picking me up bridal style. Setting me down at the foot of our bed, we kissed as we helped each other out of our clothes. As we laid down on the bed our hands and mouths were soon everywhere as we caressed, kissed and touched one another until neither one of us could wait any longer.

Edward rolled so that he was hovering over me and just as he was about to enter me, I stopped him and murmured into his ear, "I want to make love to you, this time."

Without saying a word he rolled off of me. I sat up and flung my leg over his waist and slid back until I could feel his erection, rubbing against my backside. I sat there for a minute drinking in the sight before me. I couldn't fathom in that moment how the thirst I felt for his body, his love, his heart would ever be quenched. He owned me, all of my body and soul. I leaned forward as far as my protruding midsection would allow and ran my hand through the matting of hair on his chest until my fingers reached the bronze treasure trail that led to his hard cock.

Reaching behind me I stroked him a few times causing him to groan loudly, "God Bella that feels so good, but I wanna be inside you baby."

Wanting the same thing I scooted back just a bit further and positioned him at my entrance. I braced myself with my hands on his chest and slowly slid down his length. It had been a while since I had been on top of him like this and I had forgotten just how much deeper he could penetrate me this way. Enjoying the feeling of being so full of him, I hardly moved until he grasped on to my hips with his hands and began to lift his hips off the bed signaling he wanted more.

We moved in unison, our thrusts meeting, matching in perfect harmony. When I felt myself nearing my climax I sat up and leaned back a bit, now holding onto his thighs for support. I whimpered and cried out loudly as the change in angle caused him to hit that spot deep inside me. The closer I got to my release I was having a hard time keeping pace with him. Sensing what I needed, Edward sat up and began pumping upwards harder than before which sent my spiraling right into my orgasm. As my walls tightened around him and sent him reeling into his own release, he came right along with me.

We stayed connected as we sat there panting and trying to catch our breath. I felt his face nuzzle into the crook of my neck and his hand on the side of my belly. He chuckled lightly making me wonder what he was thinking.

As soon as I felt a series of kicks under where his hand was resting, I knew why. "I think we woke him up," Edward said as he kissed my neck and shoulders.

"I think we did too," I giggled.

Changing our position so we were now lying next to each other, he ran his fingers through my hair and said, "You know real soon I think we are going to have to get used to you being on top."

"I know, I feel like I'm bigger and bigger every day, soon I'll look like a whale."

"Bella, stop it right now. You know as well as I do that you haven't gained an excessive amount of weight and no matter how big you get I will always think you are the most beautiful woman in the world. Besides, I like the view of watching you from that position."

I smacked him playfully on the arm and he then said, "What I'm a man, I can't help it if the sight of you riding me, causing certain parts of you to bounce turns me on."

"You're such a perv sometimes Edward Cullen."

"I know, but I'm your perv and you love me," he said laughing.

"Mmm, yes I do, "I replied as I kissed him.

We talked a while longer. Soon I felt my eyes closing and Edward pulling the blankets up around us both.

The next morning we were up before the sun rose. Edward laughed at me when I whined about having to get up out of bed way before I was ready too.

"Come on sweetheart you can sleep on the plane," he said as he pulled the covers back off of me.

Reluctantly I got up and was soon showered and dressed. Once we were sure we had everything packed, Edward loaded our luggage into the rental car and we made the short drive back to the small airport on the island, where we would fly back to Athens and then back to the states.

Many hours later I felt Edward shaking me gently and telling me that I needed to wake up since we were about to land in New York City. After a few moments, it dawned on me that he had said New York and not Atlanta.

"Edward did we catch the wrong flight? Why are we landing in New York?" I asked confused and still half asleep. Apparently I had slept through most of the flight.

"There were some severe storms in the Atlanta area so our flight was re-routed to JFK, in New York."

"Oh, ok," I yawned out as I buckled my seatbelt and held Edward's hand while the plane landed.

Unfortunately we were told that we would have a several hour layover until there would be another flight to St. Louis. After spending nearly twelve hours sitting on the plane, Edward and I both wanted to walk around and stretch our legs some.

We wandered around the airport until we found the area where several shops and restaurants were located. Since we were both hungry we decided to get something to eat.

After we were finished, we grabbed a couple of magazines and started to head back to the gate our flight would depart from. While Edward was paying for our magazines and a pack of gum I wanted, I had taken the lid off of my bottle of soda and was about to take a drink when an obnoxious group of teens, ogling over some actor in a magazine bumped into me causing me to spill my soda down the front of my shirt.

The girls apologized profusely. I told them not to worry about it and just be more careful, but I could see the muscle twitching near Edward's jaw and I knew he was pissed.

Unable to get access to our luggage so that I could change shirts, we headed back down to the section of the airport where the shops were. I hadn't really found anything that looked like it would fit and was quickly getting frustrated, when I felt Edward tap me on the shoulder.

"Here honey, what about this?" he asked with that devilish smile of his.

I instantly laughed at the corny t-shirt he was holding up for me to see. It was a black maternity shirt, with a diamond shaped yellow sign similar to that of a street sign that said "Baby On Board" on it.

"Oh Edward, that's so corny and cheesy," I whined.

"It may be a bit corny my dear, but unless you wanna wear that wet shirt all the way home, I don't see where you have much choice."

I sighed loudly in annoyance and took the shirt from him as he fought not to laugh at me all the way to the cashier.

After paying for the shirt we found the nearest restroom where I then changed and placed my wet shirt in the plastic bag the new one had come in.

The rest of the time waiting for our flight seemed to pass at a snail's pace. By the time our flight left New York and we landed in St. Louis, it was nearly three in the morning. I had never been more happy to crawl into my own bed in all my life. We both fell asleep quickly after letting everyone know we had arrived home safely. I knew tomorrow would be crazy as they would all be anxious to see us and hear all about our honeymoon.

**I hope you all liked this chapter. I have to admit that it didn't turn out quite as well as I hoped it would. I discovered a little too late that the island of Santorini, while beautiful beyond anything I have ever imagined, is truly more of a place that you go to, to lounge and relax. So I did the best I could and I hope you all are not disappointed. There are links on my profile page to go with this chapter, some amazing shots of the sunsets that you see while there as well as their hotel room. Next up I think one of our favorite couples just might be getting a visit from the stork. Thanks for reading, Muah, EA**


	34. New Arrival

**Looky here guys, it's only been five days and I have another chapter for ya to read. I hope all you moms out there had a great day yesterday.**

** Don't forget to check out my and Hope4more's entry, Going The Distance, in The Sport of Love challenge over on The Writers Coffee Shop Library. Voting is now open **

**for our category so head on over there and give us your vote. The poll is on the left hand side of the home page after you scroll down a bit and will be open until May **

**14th. You can find the link on my profile page. **

**Hope4more as always thanks for all your help BB. Muah!! I also want to thank you the readers. Your reviews, kind words and love for this story keep me smiling. **

**Remember Stephenie owns it all, I just want to play baseball with Edward. ;)  
**

**BPOV**

Edward and I were both still worn out from our long trip home the next day. Alice and Jasper wanted us all to come over to their house for dinner, but since we were still jetlagged, I was able to convince her to let everyone come over to our house. She even said that she would call Rose and they would both bring a dish to make things easy on me. I told her that wasn't necessary, but she insisted. I had no clue where that woman got all of her energy.

Rose, Emmett and the kids arrived first. The whole room erupted into laughter when Alice and Jasper walked in the door and Alice and I blurted out at the same time, something about how big we both had gotten. When I noticed how much Alice's belly had grown, I hoped that I still looked as great as she does when I get to those last few weeks of my pregnancy. We both had such small body frames that our waistline had nowhere else to expand except out. Although Edward constantly assured me that I was not fat and just as beautiful as I had always been, I couldn't help but feel a little self-conscious about my changing appearance.

We spent the evening catching up with everyone, telling them all about our honeymoon and showing them the pictures we took. Edward thought he was funny when he told them all about my corny t-shirt from the New York airport. The face Rose and Alice both made when he described it was funnier than the story itself. I don't think they would have been caught dead in one like it. I unfortunately now had a photo of the shirt for memories sake. Edward had somehow managed to sneak our camera out of our carryon bag and snap a picture of me when I wasn't looking. I smiled as I remembered telling him he best watch out because paybacks were a bitch.

Max had a blast playing with the toy we brought him, while Lilly was excited with the bracelet we had made for her. It was a thin leather band that had her name stamped on it in Greek. She couldn't wait to wear it to school and show it to her kindergarten class during show and tell time. It was good to be home and spend some time with them all. Edward teased Emmett telling him that once Lilly wanted real jewelry it was all on him. Emmett then opened his mouth without thinking and said that if she was like her mother those days weren't far away. Of course Rose promptly smacked him upside the head.

The real fun was next when Emmett had to spend the next twenty minutes explaining to Lilly why he would say something that cause her mommy to smack him. As he fumbled over his words, while talking to her, it took everything all of us had to not burst at the seams laughing.

Emmett hollered after Jasper when he was having so much trouble holding back his laughter that he had to leave the room. He said to him, "You just wait, you are about to have a daughter of your own. Better say your prayers now that she takes after you and not Alice."

That's was all it took and we were all lots in our laughter. It felt really good to be home and spend time with them all. Edward and I had both missed our family.

Later after everyone was gone I called Brook to give her the scoop on our honeymoon, plus, this morning I noticed there was a message from her on our answering machine from a couple of days ago, saying she knew we were still gone, but for me to call her when we got home. She apparently had some big news she wanted to share with me.

I grabbed the cordless phone from the cradle on the kitchen counter and went to sit out on the patio and talk to her as I ogled my husband while he was skimming the leaves that had fallen in the pool.

"Hey girl when did you guys get home?" Brook asked eagerly.

"Ugh, it was about three this morning. I can honestly say I am nowhere near ready to get on airplane again for a while." I replied with comical disgust, knowing that if Edward wanted to whisk me away to some faraway place I would surely go.

"Why did you get in at such a god awful time of the night? Surely Edward didn't book you guys on a flight with that horrendous of an arrival time."

"No, he didn't. We were supposed to only have an hour layover in Atlanta on the way home, but due to severe storms in the area our flight got re-routed to JFK airport in New York. We were stuck there waiting four hours for the next flight to St. Louis. If everything had gone as it was supposed to we would have been home around midnight at the latest."

I spent the next several minutes filling her in on all that we had done while in Greece and promised to send her some pictures. By the time I had told her about all we had seen and done and how amazingly beautiful it was, she said she was going to have to get Cam to take her there. As we continued to talk, Brook brought me up to date on everything that was going on with the twins and how big they were getting and so on.

"So tell me, what's this big news that had you bouncing off the walls in your message?" I asked dying to know.

"You could tell huh?" Her throaty laugh, made me chuckle right along with her.

"Yeah, you sounded like you were about to jump through the phone to tell me whatever it is," I laughed as I waited for her news.

"Well remember how I told you when we were there that there was a chance that Cam might not be staying with the Wild?"

"I do, but just vaguely, I'm sorry," I hated to have to admit that to her, but it was the truth, and one thing Brook and I never did was lie to each other.

"No don't apologize; you were just about to get married. I understand completely. Besides you have all those pregnancy hormones messing with ya too," she paused for a minute and it sounded like she was taking a drink of something and then she continued, "Anyways, on with my news. Since Cam's contract was up the minute the season ended, he could talk to anyone. So on the day he had planned on telling the Wild that he would accept their offer to stay for two more years, he got a call from another team."

"Really, wow, that must be so exciting for you guys. I'm guessing that since this is such big news, that he is taking the offer from the new team?" That had to be what she was so excited about. Certainly if they were staying put it wouldn't be a big deal. Wait unless….

"Brook, did he take the offer, did the Wild do something to keep him? Come on tell me. You're killing me here," I laughed while practically begging her.

"Ok, ok. Chill and sit down, cause' this is big. Are you ready?" she teased.

"Yes now tell me already," I demanded, knowing that she'd tease me forever if I let her.

"Um, well, I don't think my shovel is going to be seeing any snow for a very, very long time."

"What? Oh shit Brook, you guys are moving, he took the offer from the other team!" I exclaimed into the phone, before asking, "Where? Where are you guys moving to? It must be someplace warm if you're saying there won't be any snow."

"That's the best news of all Bella. We are moving to Arizona, I'm going home!" she squealed into the phone in such a high pitch I was sure dogs all over Minnesota were howling.

"Geez Brook, I don't even know what to say except that I am so very happy for you guys. That's just… it's…it's amazing. Your parents must be so excited!"

"They are, my mom is just beside herself, knowing that she will be able to see the boys all the time now."

"Oh, I can imagine. So how soon will you be moving?" I knew the new hockey season would be starting soon, so I was sure they would be anxious to move as fast as possible.

We talked for quite a while longer. She explained how Cam had been in Phoenix for the past week getting things worked out with the Coyotes and trying to locate some houses for them to look at. Brook's mom had flown up to Minnesota to help her begin to pack as they would need to move right away. I was so happy for her. I knew that she had been tired of the snow and cold up there for a while now. But to get to move back to your home town and for your husband to get a job with the team we both grew up cheering for…well that was just a dream come true. I couldn't even imagine how thrilled her parents must be. The twins were going to be spoiled rotten by grandma and grandpa.

Thinking about how lucky Brook's parents were going to be now, to be able to see Chase and Damon all the time, made me a little sad. I found myself wishing that Edward and I lived closer to both of our parents. I knew there would be plenty of opportunities for visits by us all, but it wasn't the same as being able to just pop in at the last minute because you wanted to.

Edward had finished skimming the pool and had covered it up for the night. He decided to join me on the double wide chaise lounge I was relaxing on, and came to sit behind me. As I leaned back on his chest and enjoyed the warmth of being in his arms, he must have sensed what I was feeling.

"What's wrong baby? You were just jumping for joy over Brook's news, and now you look like a lost puppy." He kissed my temple and slid his hand up my arms, then gently massaged my neck and shoulders.

I melted against him and let him continue to work my muscles. After a few minutes I finally relented and told him what was bothering me.

"I am very happy for Brook and Cam. It's just that while talking to her, I realized that her parents are now going to be able to see Damon and Chase whenever they want, and…I guess I'm a little jealous and sad that our parents won't have that same luxury with Zak."

"Sweetheart, look at me," he said while scooting back a bit to give me room to turn around and went on once I was facing him. "You see how often my parents are here visiting Lilly and Max right?" I nodded, because he was right. It seemed like they were here at least once a month. "I promise you Zak will have plenty of time with both sets of his grandparents. My mom and dad will be here just as much as they always have, maybe even more now that they will soon have four grandbabies here and not just two. We can go see your parents any time you like once you and our son are cleared to travel and they are welcome here anytime as well. I have a feeling you will be seeing a lot more of them once Zak is born. Remember it was just last Thanksgiving that your mom was practically begging you to get pregnant."

He was right and just talking about it and getting it out had made me feel a lot better. Thinking back to Thanksgiving caused me to giggle as I remembered something my mother had said.

"How will we ever forget, my mom's comment about your sperm hitting homeruns right there in front of everyone?"

"She must have been right since it was just a few months later that we made this," he said as his hands rubbed along my swollen belly. I loved it when he put his hands on me like this. I could feel the love he felt for me and our child radiating off of him. It was the best feeling in the world.

Three weeks had gone by since we had returned from our honeymoon. Alice and I found ourselves commiserating with one another over our discomfort in the mid-August heat of a St. Louis summer. While I was not nearly as uncomfortable as she was, we both seemed to spend our afternoons lounging by either my and Edward's or Rose and Em's pool. Alice was no longer working and now two days past her due date. To say she was miserable was an understatement, and I prayed that Zachary wasn't as stubborn as his cousin when the time came for him to be born.

The next day everyone had gone over to Rose and Emmett's house for dinner. We were all sitting on their deck and chatting when Alice and Jazz shared with us her trip to the doctor earlier in the day. It was hard not to laugh when Jasper told us all how Alice had a meltdown in the exam room when her doctor told her that first babies can often be very stubborn and not want to come out when they are supposed to.

Poor Jasper in a moment of exasperation over not being able to give Alice what she wanted said, "I can already see Katelyn Rose is going to have her momma's personality, stubborn and wanting to do things her way. You should have seen Ali demand that the doctor get the baby out of her immediately. She even stomped her foot."

Rose snorted at him and said, "Sorry cousin it's a bit late for you to have second thoughts or back out now." Not that he was really considering it.

The one bit of good news they did get from her doctor was that if Alice hadn't gone into labor by Monday morning which was four days away, her doctor was going to admit her and induce labor. So at least the end was in sight for her.

Emmett was being his usual self when he came out of the house with a gift bag for both Alice and I. Inside the bags were identical shirts, St. Louis Cardinals maternity tops to be exact. They were navy blue and had the Card's logo and then and arrow pointing down and the saying "Mom's Future Fan."

Alice and I both rolled our eyes at him, and Rose said as she pinched him on the arm, "Bella already has one tacky t-shirt, isn't that enough?"

"There's nothing tacky about these shirts Rosie baby, they speak the truth," he said making us all laugh at his obvious seriousness.

Everything seemed to be going well for everyone. Lilly was doing well in kindergarten and Max was growing like a weed. It was hard to believe he was a year old already. It seemed just like yesterday I was sitting here on this same deck holding him in my arms, when Edward came walking out the same door Emmett had just a few minutes ago. So much had changed in the past year. All for the good, I was so happy.

Emmett and Rose were great as always especially since the Cardinals were in first place of the central division. I was thrilled for Em, but in all honesty a bit nervous about how Edward would feel if the team made the playoffs and possibly the World Series.

Alice and Jasper were of course just trying to be patient as they waited for their little bundle of joy to arrive, or rather impatiently in Alice's case.

Edward and I were near perfect. Since the summer charity ball was now done and over with, there was little to no work for me to do. Stephanie had blossomed at work as she filled in doing my job and hers during my absence. To be quite honest the more I was home and the less work I had to do, I had begun to think about giving up my job completely.

With so much free time on our hands, Edward and I had begun getting the things we needed to prepare the nursery for when Zak was born. Esme had sent me some of her decorating books that were filled with ideas on designs for the nursery. Edward wanted to decorate the room in a sports theme. I was ok with that idea and after lots of searching we found a picture of a nursery that had been done for one of Esme's clients a few years ago. It also had a sports-themed bedding set that we both liked. In the sample picture, the room was painted in a light tan color with blue chair rail molding all around the room. The bedding set was tan and green with navy blue trim separating the two colors and around the edges. It also had a football, baseball and bats, along with a few other sports related items on it.

Once we had decided this was what we wanted, we really went kind of nuts and in our excitement and bought nearly every coordinating item there was to go with it.

It was so easy to just click away on what we wanted over the internet. So lamps, mobiles, rugs, bumper pads, and several blankets later, we had ordered it all.

The one thing we didn't order over the internet was a crib. We choose to go pick it out in person and found one that closely matched the one in the design picture. It was made of a dark cherry wood with an arched back design and the sides curved towards the front. We also got the matching chest of drawers as well a changing table. Along with everything else, we also decided to put a twin sized bed in his room in case the need would arise for one of us to be in there with him.

At the last minute I found a rocker that I wanted as well.

Zachary's room would be everything that Katelyn's wasn't. Pink was Alice's favorite color and it showed when she picked out all the decorations for her nursery. There were several shades of pink used in the bedding and the accessories in the room. But I was surprised that she had painted the walls a soft yellow, which really made the pink stand out more so than it would have if you had painted the walls pink as well. Emmett once again putting his foot in his mouth nearly got clobbered by his little sister when he made the comment that had she painted the walls pink it would have looked like someone had puked Pepto Bismo all over the room.

On Saturday Carlisle and Esme arrived so that they could be here for when their baby girl had her baby girl. The rest of the weekend went by without Alice so much as having a Braxton Hicks contraction, so she was set to be at the hospital bright and early Monday morning.

Allowing for time to get Alice in her room and settled, everyone but her parents waited to arrive until around nine in the morning. Unfortunately due to some health issues plaguing Jasper's dad, both of his parents had to remain in Seattle where they now lived.

Upon entering Alice's delivery suite, we found that everyone else had already arrived before us. The room was a bit crowded. Carlisle, Esme, Rose, Edward, myself and even Emmett was there. Emmett would only be able to stay for part of the day since he had a game tonight but he did want to be there as long as he could. When I asked Rose and Emmett where the kids were, Rose told us that Lilly's friend's mom was watching Max and had offered to pick Lilly up from school.

Alice began to fill us all in on her status. Apparently they were expecting it to take some time for the baby to be born. She said that when the doctor examined her, he found that her cervix had not yet begun to soften or dilate at all. Because of this, they had administered a gel like substance containing prostaglandins to begin the process known as ripening her cervix as well as they were giving her a medication, Pitocin, in her IV to start contractions.

As the day wore on there was very little change in Alice's cervix or her contractions. Her doctors had begun to prepare her for the possibility that she may have to have a c-section. Neither her nor Jasper were too happy about that possibility, but they knew that Alice's doctor was doing everything he was supposed to do, to insure both Alice and Katelyn remained healthy and as risk free as possible.

By the time seven thirty in the evening rolled around and Alice had just begun to have regular contractions, I told Edward that I was exhausted and needed a nap and something to eat.

"Ali we are going get some dinner and then I am going to take Bella home to rest for a while. You rest and let us know once things get moving and we'll come back up. Ok?" Edward inquired knowing that his baby sister would understand.

"Sure, I am surprised she had made it this long. I would've pooped out a long time ago."

Poor thing she was more exhausted than I was. After we hugged everyone still there, Edward reiterated to Jasper to keep us informed. On the way home we stopped and got Chinese takeout and once we had eaten I found myself falling asleep on the couch while watching the ball game with Edward.

At some point in the night Edward must have carried me up to bed. I woke up when I heard the phone ringing and noticed I was in our bed in just my bra and panties. Edward was out cold next to me with his arm draped around my waist. Glancing at the clock, I saw it was near four am. Reaching for the phone on the bedside table, I saw it was Carlisle's cell number appearing on the caller Id screen.

"Hello," I answered trying to sound somewhat coherent.

"Bella sweetheart, it's Carlisle." Alice must be getting close as I could detect a hint of anticipation in his tired voice.

"Oh hi Carlisle, is everything ok?"

"Yes, I just wanted to let you guys know, the doc says it shouldn't be too much longer, maybe a couple of hours at the most. If you guys want to be here, you might want to head on over soon."

"Ok, let me wake up Edward and we'll be there as soon as we can."

I hung up and rolled over to find Edward already in the process of waking up. He smiled as I kissed him and filled him in on what his father had told me.

We decided to shower together in an effort to save time, but due to Edward's wandering hands, we didn't get to the hospital any faster than if we had showered separately. The shower sex was well worth it though.

As we approached Alice's room, we found everyone waiting in the hall. Rose quickly explained that they were examining Alice to see if she was ready to start pushing. While waiting Rose told us that her mom had come over to their house and spent the night with them incase Rose and Em were needed here at the hospital.

Alice's nurse, Renata came out to inform us all that we could enter the room again. Walking into the room I was quick to notice that despite her obvious fatigue, Alice smiled brightly at us and stated, "It's show time."

When a contraction came, Jasper helped Alice breathe through it as the doctor and two nurses moved everything into its place for the delivery.

Carlisle and Esme stood on one side of her bed, while Jasper was on the other. The four of us stood to the corner of the room and watched the miracle of birth happen. We could see everything that was going on due to the large round mirror mounted to the wall. There were actually two of them. One was mounted to the ceiling on a movable arm and positioned so that Alice could see as the baby was born, and the other was on a much longer arm that sort of folded like an accordion and was angled so that we could watch too.

After slightly more than an hour, Alice's doctor informed her that with the next push the baby's head would be crowning.

When he made that announcement, we all watched earnestly. Once the baby's head was in sight, I looked up at Edward who smiled at me and gave me a quick kiss. I noticed that he looked a bit pale. I saw Emmett lean over and pat him on the back while whispering something to him that caused him to gulp loudly.

Rose must have seen the questioning look on my face, because she tapped my shoulder and motioned for me to lean back towards her. I did and she whispered in my ear that Emmett had told Edward he better suck it up cause' I was next. At the same time I swore I heard Carlisle chuckle lightly, he must have overheard as Rosalie told me about the exchange between his sons.

It wasn't much longer until the high pitched wails of Katelyn Rose Whitlock filled the room. It was then that Edward wrapped his arms around me from where he stood behind me and murmured in my ear, "I love you and I can't wait for it to be our turn."

"I can't either, and I love you too."

We all left the room to give the new parents and grandparents some time alone. During that time the four of us made our way down to the cafeteria for some breakfast.

While Edward and Emmett talked sports, Rose and I chatted about what Edward and I still needed to do to be ready for our own special delivery.

"Have you guys purchased everything you need?" she asked while using her fork to push her eggs around on her plate. It was almost as if she was nervous about something. But for the life of me I couldn't come up with any reason why she would feel that way. Maybe I was misreading her and it was excitement for Edward and I or maybe she was just tired from all the time spent here at the hospital. Whatever it was, she was not quite herself.

Shaking my head and scrunching my eyes together, I tried to think of what we still needed to do. When I was pretty sure I had it all figured out I replied, "Well, we still need to get the, paint, the chair rail molding put up, the blinds, curtain rods and I think that's it."

"That's not too bad," Rose answered while she took a bite of her food.

"No, its not. We have all the decorations and everything. It's all sitting in the nursery on the floor with all the gifts we got at the shower. The floor is pretty much covered. Did I tell you how Edward and I went nuts buying stuff right after we got home from Greece?" I asked as I dug through my purse for the picture I had of our nursery design. I had printed it and put it in my purse so that if we were out and saw something, I would be able to see if it would coordinate with everything else.

"No you didn't, but that doesn't surprise me. You are both so excited for this baby," she said. Rose took the picture from me and smiled as she looked at it. "I'm not surprised you went with a sports theme," she giggled, "Edward and Emmett are alike in many ways. At least you are doing just a sports theme. You've seen Max's room; I swear everyday it feels like Em is adding another Cardinals something or another to it."

I snorted loudly and instantly covered my mouth in embarrassment. "Edward says it's because you refused to let him have his "man cave" full of sports memorabilia, so he is more or less turning Max's room into one."

We were both laughing when Rosalie said, " One of these days I'm gonna make Emmett dust all those friggen bobble head dolls and all that other shit in Max's room and we'll see how fast he adds more after that," her statement only caused us to laugh even louder. We must have gotten a bit too noisy as we noticed a few people staring at us. They guys must have heard too, since it was then I noticed Edward smile and wink at me from where he and Emmett stood talking, buy one of the vending machines.

I felt a slight blush creep up my neck as I smiled back at my sexy husband, and watched him. Everything he did turned me on. I hoped it wasn't just from the surge of hormones my body was experiencing from being pregnant. I wanted to feel this way about him forever. He was my life and I loved him so much.

Rosalie cleared her throat, thus pulling my attention back to her and gave me a knowing smile. I was pretty certain that Emmett had the same effect on her.

I quickly remembered something I had wanted to tell her, "Oh I almost forgot. I wanted to thank you and Alice for taking all of our duplicate shower gifts to the women's shelter for us while we were gone."

"Oh it was my pleasure and no big deal really. Em and Jasper loaded everything into the escalade for me and they had workers there to unload it all. Lilly went with me and I think it really sunk in to her even at her young age that not everyone has the ability to buy what they need like we do. It was quite daunting to see it up close and right in front of you. I think it was a good learning experience for her. By the way the woman who runs the place, oh what was her name…"

"You mean, Mrs. Randall?" I asked. I was sure that was who she meant.

She nodded and replied, "Yeah that's her. She knew of your involvement with local charities, I guess because of your job with Angela and asked if we wanted to start a campaign to adopt needy families for Thanksgiving and Christmas. She said that while there were many programs of that nature already in the community, it still failed to meet the needs of everyone who could benefit from the help. I told her that you're pregnant and will be a new mom once the holidays rolled around, so I didn't know if you'd be able to do much, but said that I would mention it to you."

"You're right about that. However, I do think that Angela might be interested in helping the needy families, especially during the holidays. And even if she isn't I think it's still something that all of us could contribute to on a personal level given the fact that we are so fortunate.

"You're right. There is no reason why we can't donate formula, diapers, toys for gifts and so much more. It's a great idea," Rose said enthusiastically.

"I'll call Angela tomorrow and talk to her and we can go from there. Sound good?"

"Sure, speaking of Angela, are you going back to work after Zak is born?"

I hesitated a moment trying to decide if I should say anything to Rose before I talked to Edward. I finally figured it was no big deal since I was going to talk to him soon anyways. It's not like I was purposely hiding anything from him, I just wanted to be sure before I talked about it. Maybe Rose could help give me some perspective since she was a stay at home mom herself. "Since you brought up my job, you know, quite honestly I have been thinking about quitting it all together."

"Really, have you told Edward? I know he will be pleased with that."

"Um, no. Not yet. I wanted to make sure I was certain of my decision before I brought it up to him. But I am giving it very serious thought. I thought maybe since you are at home with the kids all the time, you could shed some light on it for me. I know money isn't an issue for you guys and it wouldn't be for us either, but do you ever wish you had a job outside of the home? Do you ever get bored and want something more?" I chewed my lip nervously as I waited for her reaction.

"No. I don't. It's really funny too because of my degree. Did Edward ever tell you that I have a master's degree in mechanical engineering?" She paused, waiting for my response and when I shook my head with my answer she continued. "Yeah, Emmett and I were apart while we were in college. When I say apart I mean as in distance between where we went to school, not as in our relationship. But Emmett went to school in Washington, like Edward did. Edward was a senior Em's freshman year and I think the baseball coach there was quite pleased to have two Cullens on his team for that one year. But it worked because he got tons of scholarship money to play baseball for them, it kept him close enough to drive home to Forks on the weekends to see me. I was still a senior in high school."

She stopped to take a drink of her coffee. "Yeah, Edward told me about them playing one year of college ball together. He said they had a lot of fun."

"They did, Ben was there that year as well," she stated and went on, "Anyways, as I was saying, I went to MIT in Cambridge, Mass. I graduated in the top five in my class. You probably already know that Edward played in Seattle for a year and then was traded here to the Cardinals."

"Yes. Didn't they draft Emmett right out of college after hearing about the guys' playing days in college?" I asked.

"Yup. So, Emmett signed here and I still had my last year at MIT. I changed my job search from the Seattle area to this area and I got hired on immediately after graduation in 2003 by Boeing. I packed up and moved here to be with Emmett. We got married in the off season. I had been with Boeing barely more than a year when I got pregnant with Lilly. I worked all through my pregnancy and I was very torn as to what to do about my job. If I went back to work, it would mean that during the baseball season I would have to have a fulltime sitter for her. My parents still lived in Forks at the time, so I didn't have that option yet. But, Bella the minute the nurse put that baby girl in my arms; there was no choice to make. I knew what I wanted to do."

Understanding exactly what she meant, I said, "I am feeling that way more and more. So even now, you don't have any regrets? That's a pretty prestigious education you had."

"No, I don't regret it at all for one minute. I'm never bored. Em and I had always wanted kids and while Lilly came along a little sooner that we had planned, I have no regrets at all. Being a mom is a full time job. You and Alice will see that real soon. But don't let what's right for me or Alice or anyone else for that matter, influence your choice. Don't let Edward pressure you either."

"He hasn't at all. He has told me how he feels, but said he would support me in whatever choice I made. I think at first I couldn't imagine what I would do with myself all day and was afraid I'd lose who I was and quite honestly... worried I'd be bored. But the more I am home; the more I am enjoying it, and I have also thought about the fact that if Edward gets a coaching job somewhere we would need a sitter and like you I don't want that for my baby. I want to be the one taking care of him."

"Sounds like you have already made up your mind." She smiled cheekily and reached for my hand.

"Yeah, I guess I have."

We talked a while longer about her and Em's life after they were first married and Lilly's birth. She said that she now thinks that going away to MIT was the best thing she could have done for their relationship. She felt like them having to make it through that separation, helped prepare them for now when he is gone with the team so much. It felt really good to talk to her and get her opinion. I had talked to Brook about it while she was here and she said the same thing Rose did. I had to do what felt right for me.

Looking around I didn't see the guys anymore. I noticed Rose wasn't eating any more; she was more or less just playing with her food and moving it around her plate. I was finished with my food and anxious to go back up and see Katelyn. So I asked her, "You ready to go?"

"Yes, let's go find the guys and then go meet our niece. It won't be long and we'll be back here visiting you."

"I know I can hardly believe how fast it's going by," I remarked as we got up and threw our trash away.

"Oh you just wait. You're about to start you're third trimester right?

"Yep, I am twenty seven weeks now. So yeah, next week."

"The last few weeks are the worst. Look at what Alice just went through."

I knew she was right. Alice had been very restless these past few weeks. I thanked God, I wouldn't have to deal with the heat like she did. We found Edward and Emmett in the corner of the cafeteria watching Sportscenter. Letting them know we were ready, we all made our way back up to Alice's room, with coffee for Carlisle, Esme and Jasper. We weren't sure if Alice could have anything yet so we decided if she needed something one of us would come back down and get it for her.

While back in Alice's room, we all took turns passing little Katelyn around. She was gorgeous. We were all surprised to see that it appeared as though she was going to have blond hair like her daddy. I think everyone had expected her to have Alice's dark hair. She was small, but not tiny and weighed in a healthy seven pounds and two ounces and was exactly nineteen inches long. Holding her in my arms was an awesome feeling and I could hardly contain my excitement at the thought that soon I would be holding my own baby.

As if my own excitement wasn't enough, the look of awe on Edward's face as he held her was wonderful and it took my breath away. A month ago all I could think about was getting to our wedding day. Now, well, November couldn't come fast enough. I wanted so badly to see him holding our son in his arms and watch him be the father that he has longed to be for a long time. It was going to be an amazing journey for us both.

**Thanks for reading, up next someone is going car shopping and Emmett will have big event to deal with. **

**See that little button down there ? Go ahead click on it, I know you want to . **


	35. World Champions

**Happy Wednesday everyone! I hope you are all having a fabulous day. Here's the next chapter for ya, it covers nearly two months in time so pay attention as you read. **

**As always I have no claim whatsoever to anything Twilight related or anything having to do with the St. Louis Cardinals or any other MLB related team or function mentioned in this chapter. **

**Hope4more thank you for all you do, and all your wonderful sometimes sarcastic suggestions. Usually the more sarcastic they are the better they are! ;)  
**

**My Bella thanks for your idea on a certain purchase Edward makes in this chapter.  
**

**EPOV**

Nearly a month had gone by since August twenty-third when Alice and Jasper welcomed my beautiful niece, Katelyn Rose into the world. She was the most adorable baby I had ever seen. Bella and I got to see a lot of Katelyn with Alice being off work. Jasper was home with her for the first week after the birth, but due to a time crunch on a few big projects, that was all the time he could miss right now.

I couldn't believe how much the tiny little girl had changed in the short amount of time. At just a little more than three weeks old, her little face was now fuller as she lost the wrinkly appearance most newborns have right after birth and she was looking more like Jasper all the time. It made me wonder how fast Zak would change once he was born. I had unfortunately missed out on the first few months of Lilly and Max's baby days, so I didn't remember much about when they were so young. In fact I had been on the road with the team when they were both born. I would watch Bella help Alice with Katelyn when they were over, which was most afternoons right now and I could see Bella falling into the role of mother quite easily. She was a natural and I was greatly anticipating the time when I could watch her care for my son. My son. I loved saying that. He was in fact our son, but she was fulfilling a dream for me that I had begun to think would never happen.

We were getting closer and closer all the time to Bella's due date. We now had roughly ten weeks to go and I couldn't wait. It was the Friday after Bella's birthday and we were all getting together for dinner over at Alice and Jasper's house. Tomorrow morning Bella and I were going to go to the Lake of the Ozarks to get away for the weekend and celebrate her birthday. We were supposed to go last weekend since her birthday was this past Monday, but she had come down with a bad cold and didn't feel up to going. So I changed our reservations to this weekend knowing it would probably be the last time we would be able to do anything like this until after Zachary was born. She couldn't fly anymore, but her doctor had said the short four hour drive would be fine for her to take, as long as we stopped at least once about half way for her to get out and move around for ten to fifteen minutes. I knew we would probably have to stop more than that just for her to go to the bathroom.

Jasper and I pulled into his driveway. Bella's Camaro was there where I had left it parked earlier but, I noticed right away that Rose's car wasn't parked in the drive yet, which meant the girls must still be out shopping. Bella, Alice, Rose and the three kids had all gone shopping while Jasper and I went to the baseball game. Bella was quickly outgrowing all of the clothes she had and was now only able to wear maternity clothes, although at home I would often find her wearing some of my stuff. I didn't mind at all though. She was quite sexy in my clothes and could wear them all she wanted to. However, Bella's version of how she looked and mine were completely different, she would complain frequently about how big she was now. I thought she was beautiful, but she of course had other ideas about her expanding waistline.

Jasper handed me a beer and we headed out to their deck so he could get the steaks on the grill for dinner.

"So how's Bella feeling these days, has she decided if she's going back to work after the baby is born?" he asked while opening a beer.

"No, she has already talked to Angela and officially resigned from her position. She told Angela that if Stephanie, needed any help she would be happy to do what she could, but she is officially a stay at home mom to be. As far as how she is feeling, I think it's pretty good for the most part. Lately her back has been bothering her a bit with her increased size, some of the moodiness she had early in the pregnancy has returned and if that weren't enough, seems to be up more at night going to the bathroom, which of course has her tired and affects her moods. It seems like a vicious cycle. " I answered with a chuckle as I took a long swig from my bottle of beer.

"Get used to it man. She is going to get worse before it gets better. There were some days when your sister drove me insane."

"Really. My little sister? I thought she was a perfect angel," I remarked sarcastically, causing us both to laugh.

"Just you wait and see. One minute she'll be bouncing off the wall happy and the next minute you'll be afraid she is gonna bounce your head off the wall cause she is so pissed off. Oh and don't forget the crying spells." He chuckled as he raised the lid on the grill checking to see if the steaks were ready to be turned.

We talked about the ups and downs of new parenting and it wasn't long before Emmett had joined us. The Cardinals had lost today, but remained in first place. There were only a few more weeks left in the regular season and I was excited for Emmett and the chance for him and the team making it to the World Series this year.

Emmett went inside to grab us all another beer and upon sitting down outside he said, "So you're never going to guess what move the team made today."

He had piqued my curiosity so I bit at the bait he dangled and asked, "What move would that be bro?"

"There hasn't been an official announcement made to the media or the public yet, but word in the locker room is that Black had finished his therapy, or whatever the fuck it was he was doing and instead of bringing him back up with the team, they traded his ass to the Yankees."

"Who'd they get for him?" I wanted to know.

"Not sure. I heard it was a couple of minor league prospects and a player to be named later." Emmett said as he peeled away the label on his beer bottle.

"Well he should fit right in up there with all the arrogant players they already have on that team." I retorted.

"All I know is it's a good thing he's gone. None of the guys on the team were thrilled with the possibility of him coming back. They were prepared to make his life hell for the grief he caused you and Bella. You know even though you're gone, they still think of you as one of them and they were ready to defend you both." Emmett genuinely replied.

"Tell them all I appreciate it greatly." I was shocked that they still held me in such high regard. I knew Emmett would always have my back where Jacob was considered, but I had expected the rest of the guys to just stay out of it for the most part.

Soon the girls arrived and Bella immediately came over, sat down on my lap and kissed me. "I missed you this afternoon," she said as she planted another sweet kiss on my lips.

"I missed you too baby. Did you find yourself some new clothes?" I asked, as my hand instinctively rubbed her swollen belly.

"Yeah I did. Hopefully I don't outgrow these before this baby is born." Something was up. She has a grin one her face and excitement dancing in her eyes.

"My bags are by the front door, would you put them into the car for me?" she asked. I nodded helping her off my lap as I got up to go do as she has asked me. I could tell she was tired from what had to be an exhausting day at the mall with my sister. I watched her settle back in my chair and her hand once again went to her lower back, rubbing in small circles.

"Sweetheart, you want something to drink on my way back?" I asked her, realizing I needed to do more for her, she was tiring out much more quickly and I could do my part to make things easier for her.

"Yeah some lemonade would be great. Oh and Edward," she said as she tugged on my shirt and pulled me down so she could whisper in my ear, "No peeking in the Victoria's Secret bag."

That evil little vixen, she knew exactly what she was doing by telling me not to peek and knew that I would be unable to resist, especially after she had looked at me through her long lashes and lowered her voice to sound like she was ready to rip my clothes off right then and there on Jazz and Ali's deck. I quickly made my way out to the car with her bags and of course it was impossible for me not to take a look inside the one bag she told me not to. I didn't see exactly what was in there due to it being wrapped in pink tissue paper, but I did see something red and sheer and that was enough to get my blood boiling. I was eager for dinner to be over and to take my wife home to bed.

Unfortunately dinner didn't agree with Bella and she went to bed almost right away after we got home. She had been suffering from bouts of heartburn recently and wanted to make sure she was rested and feeling better for our trip. Though I really wanted to see what was in that bag, I knew there'd be another opportunity for me to do so and taking care of her was my first and most important priority. Feeling tired myself I stripped down to my boxers and joined Bella in bed, wrapping my arm around her belly so it was if I was holding her and our child in my arms. As soon as I nuzzled my face in to the crook of her neck and took in a deep breath of her intoxicating scent, I was fast asleep.

Two days later, our weekend getaway was almost over and we were having a fun time. We saw some of the shows and shopped for more stuff for the baby. I think we had the most fun at The Dixie Stampede where your dinner was served to you during the show and all of the foods were those that you could eat with your fingers. No utensils were provided at all. What made it even more fun was Bella and I feeding our food to each other. There was just something so fun and sexy about it.

Later that night back in our hotel room, I finally got to see what was inside that pink Victoria's Secret bag. Bella was stunning as she came walking out of the bathroom. The red baby doll style negligee enhanced her ever swelling chest, so much so that I thought she might spill over the top of the flimsy garment. When she got close enough to be within my reached I took her hand in mine and pulled her so she was standing between my legs as I sat on the edge of the bed. She was simply mouthwatering. I ran my hands up her arms cupped her head in my hands as I tangled my fingers in her hair at the nape of her neck. Our lips melded together as we kissed passionately until we both needed to stop for air.

The break in our liplock didn't last long, as the moment I whispered in her ear, "I want you Bella," I felt her pushing me backwards on the bed. As I held on to her so that I could help her climb on top of me, she leaned forward and licked a trail from a spot behind my ear to my mouth and purred against my lips, "I'm yours always, you can have me." Needless to say once I discovered that the nightie was only held together by a single tie in the middle of her breasts, it wasn't on her long. We made love well into the night, taking it slow relishing in the deep connection we shared and savoring every single touch, kiss or caress until we reached our climax together.

The next morning we had a wonderful breakfast together before heading home. While eating, I tenderly broached the subject of what I wanted to get Bella for her birthday. She thought this little trip was her gift, but it wasn't or at least not all of it if she'd agree to what I wanted to do. I knew she loved her car as did I, but it was a two door and I had a feeling getting a carseat in and out of it was going to be slightly difficult. I was pleasantly surprised when after explaining to her my thoughts on why I felt we needed a new car and also the fact that I was planning to trade in my Volvo and not her Camaro she took the idea quite well. Simply making me promise to allow her to have input on the vehicle we would get and to not over-do it and insist on buying her the most expensive car on the market.

After spending the next couple of weeks checking out many different cars, we decided that we wanted a suv type vehicle. She had really liked Brook and Cam's Volvo XC60 they gotten right before coming here for our wedding. Bella and I both liked all the extra room there was in Emmett's Escalade, but she was intimidated by its size. We also realized that the extra space a suv offered would be useful in the long term if our son took after his father and uncle and played sports or for when we had more kids. The amount of gear kids playing sports had to tote around was astronomical. It used to amaze my parents all the shit Emmett and I dragged around with us for game to game.

So our search began for something she would be comfortable with. I knew we had found what she wanted when I saw her face light up when we walked up to the Mercedes GL350. Upon taking the vehicle out for a test drive, I insisted that Bella drive it as well. I wanted to make sure that she would be completely at ease behind the wheel of the car.

She loved it. Our next decision was to either go all out with the top of the line fully loaded V8 model or the more economical V6. After the salesman cleverly pointed out that we could have all the gadgets and gizmos the luxury V8 offered on the V6, I agreed with Bella that the fuel conscious V6 was the way to go. She had made a very good point when she said that just because we had money and could afford to put gas in the V8 it didn't mean that we should.

We spent the next several minutes custom ordering the vehicle in the color and with the specific options and accessories we wanted. Bella choose the metallic capri blue for the exterior color and a dark charcoal grey for the interior, stating that the dark color would be more kid friendly than a lighter tone.

Next we signed the papers, gave them our deposit and left to go home.

Now near the end of the first week in October, Bella, my parents and I were riding in our new vehicle to the first round of the playoffs. Alice and Jasper were riding with Rose. Alice and Jasper were a bit on edge leaving little Katelyn with a sitter for the first time. Jilyan and Stephanie from Bella's work were watching Katelyn as well as Lilly and Max. I could only imagine how nervous Bella and I would be when we were in the same situation.

The Cardinals were facing the Los Angeles Dodgers and Emmett was pumped up beyond all imagination. It had been a couple of years since the Cards had been in the playoffs and I knew just exactly what the gamut of emotions he was going through felt like. It was nothing new to Emmett either. He had been through this before. The biggest difference for us both this time is that I wasn't on the field with him.

I thought back to the conversation Bella and I had had the other day. I had been lying in bed watching a baseball special that outlined all the teams in the playoffs, what the experts were predicting to happen and who would win in their opinions while Bella showered. When she came to bed that night and snuggled up to me she surprised me with her line of questioning.

"_Does it bother you?" she had asked._

"_Does what bother me baby?" I had replied while I ran my fingers through her wet hair. _

"_Not playing, knowing that the team is in the playoffs and has a chance to get to the World Series."_

_I told her that I had thought about it on a few occasions, but never once did I have any regrets while doing so. I explained that I was very excited for the guys on the team and especially for Emmett. We talked about it for a little while and I told her how the same night my foul ball hit her that I had already been contemplating retiring from baseball. We had talked about how I had thoughts of quitting before I fell in love with her, but I had never gone into the specifics of when I had done so. I had really just simply lost the drive to play anymore. She told me that she didn't think that I had any regrets, but felt it would be completely normal for me to have some thoughts of wanting to still be out there at a time like this. However, I didn't and I knew it was because I had made the right choice for myself. Would it have been great to win a World Series, sure, but I felt so lucky to have the life I did and to be blessed with a loving wife and wonderful family, that I didn't feel like I had missed out on anything. _

The team plowed through the Dodgers, never giving them a chance by winning three straight games advancing them to the next round against the Houston Astros.

It was now game six of a seven game series and the Cardinals were facing elimination if they didn't win today. The game was in the bottom of the twelfth inning with a tied score of four to four. Even with the score being tied the Astros had pretty much dominated this game. The Cards were down to their last out of the inning when Emmett came up to the plate. He had been hitting the ball really well this series, despite the predicament the team now found themselves in. The count was two balls and two strikes. The pitcher wound up and made the throw. With a loud thundering sound that echoed throughout the ballpark the bat made contact with the ball. The tension in the place was so thick you could carve a statue out of it, as we all held our breaths and watched the ball carry into the outfield and into the right field bleachers. When the umpire raised his arm in the air and with his hand gave the signal for homerun and the whole stadium went nuts. Emmett had hit a walk off homerun and saved the day giving the team one more chance tomorrow in game seven. Our whole family joined the crowd chanting his name over and over as the team congratulated him and piled up into jumbled heap behind home plate. The final score was five to four.

The next day the final and deciding game started off with the Astros' leadoff man smacking a home run in the game's first at bat. The Astros continued to beat up on us by putting two men on. However thanks to a tremendous catch by the Cardinals new centerfielder they were able to get out of the inning unscathed. Our luck once again hit a bump in the road when in the third the Astros scored another run making it now two to nothing. The Cardinals never gave up and battled back scoring a run on a squeeze play, cutting the Astros lead in half. In the bottom of the sixth, Emmett hit a double to tie the game and then the third baseman hit a two run homer putting the Redbirds ahead three to two. At that point the Astros brought in a new pitcher and as the two team's pitchers got into a heated battle the score remained unchanged until the bottom of the eighth inning where the Cards added one more run. The Cardinals then brought in their star closing pitcher who shut the Astros down, giving the Cardinals the win and their first National League pennant in several years. It was awesome and I was so happy and excited for my brother.

The team had the next week off as they waited for the American league to finish up their last round of the playoffs and the World Series to begin. It was during that week we all learned that the Cardinals would be facing the Minnesota Twins in the World Series. They had beaten the Seattle Mariners and would now face the Cardinals to see who got the trophy when it was all done. The American league team had won the All Star game which meant that their team would have home field advantage and the first two games of the series would be played in their ballpark. They had a brand new stadium, Target Field.

Since my parents were staying in St. Louis until the Cardinals either won or lost the series, they stayed with us and we kept Max and Lilly so that Rose could travel with Emmett.

The two teams ended up splitting the first two games, each getting one win. They would play here in St. Louis for the next three games and then go back to Minneapolis if games six and seven were needed. The Cardinals won games three and four with scores five to zero and five to four. That brought us to game five. The Twins needed to win to stay alive and get them back home for game six.

The weather had been really crappy and raining for most of the day not to mention it was a breezy and chilly. Fortunately it quit raining in time for the game. We were all going once again since this could be the game that clinched the World Series win for the Cardinals. I couldn't help but notice how cute Bella was wearing one of my Cardinals hooded sweatshirts. The sleeves were long, but with her growing belly she didn't appear to be swallowed whole in it even though it hung just past her cute little ass. As she put it, she had enough room to be comfortable and stay warm too. Knowing how the wind could howl through the stadium this time of year, I also grabbed my jacket I still had from when I played in case she got cold. None of hers would fit over the hoodie or her baby bump.

Once we were all in our seats Bella, Rose and Alice left to go find the closest restroom. It didn't surprise me when she came back with a huge thing of nachos. She said when she saw someone else with them she just had to have them. I only hoped that she didn't have a massive case of heartburn that kept her up all night like the bar-b-que she had to have a few nights ago did.

The game got started with the Twins pitcher throwing a very sloppy first inning. He walked three of our batters, but lucked out when his shortstop made a good play and kept us from scoring.

In the second inning the Cardinals took the lead when Emmett got a hit that was followed by Crowley hitting a homerun to bring them both in. We would have scored another run that inning had the Twin's second baseman not made a great throw to get the Card's shortstop Stefan Romaninski out at third base.

By the fourth inning Newton who was pitching this game for the Cards seemed to be cruising along and doing well. He got the first batter of the inning to hit into a groundout. The second batter hit the ball but it was a popup that should have been a routine catch. However, when the right fielder, Alec Duncan dropped the ball it allowed the batter to reach base safely. The next batter also got a hit which now gave them two runners on the bases and only one out. Coach Jenks called timeout and he walked out to the mound to have a chat with Newton. We all sat there patiently watching to see if he held his hand out for the ball signaling that Newton was done for the night or if he gave the ole pat on the back encouraging him to get back to work and pitch like they know he can. A few minutes later, Newton was back on the mound swinging his arm and ready for the next batter. It turned out to be a disaster. The Twins catcher, Jared Uley smacked a monster home run into the upper grandstands, putting the Twins up three to two. Newton was then removed from the game.

In the sixth inning the score remained the same. With runners on first and second and no one out, the Cards heavy hitters were coming up to bat and we were all hoping they could get the lead back for us. Emmett was first and unfortunately pooped out. I could see the frustration on his face and I knew exactly what he was feeling. The guilt you get thinking you've blown a chance to help the team. Next was Crowley and he didn't get a hit either. So now with two outs and two runners still sitting on base it was up to Seth Clearwater. After taking a ball and a strike , he swung at the third pitch and hit a hard line drive double into the gap between the shortstop and third baseman to bring in both runners on base and put the Cards back on top with a score of four to three.

That proved to be the turning point of the game for the Cardinals. From that moment on they never looked back and in the top of the ninth when the brought their star closer in once again. You could feel the atmosphere in the stadium just buzzing with excitement as the St. Louis fans were all sitting on the edge of their seats waiting to see if their team would be champions by the end of this inning. Draco Validimir allowed the first batter to work a full count on him but the batter then ground out for the first out. The second batter worked a full count and then hit double to bring the go ahead run to the plate. The third batter got ahead in the count with two balls and no strikes, but hit a ground ball back to Validimir, bringing the Cardinals down to just one out for them to be the winners. The fourth batter fell behind with a count of one ball and two strikes but was then able to somehow get himself hit by a pitch which put him on base. So with two runners now on base and one out left to save themselves, the Twins sent their fifth batter of the inning to the plate.

The fifth batterfell behind with two strikes against him, putting the Cardinals one strike from a World Series championship. The stadium was ready to explode as the pitcher wound up for the pitch. Lucky for us the batter didn't extend the drama any longer, as he swung and missed that pitch. It had been a wicked curveball and he stood at the plate and hung his head as if he couldn't believe he missed it and it was now all over for them. The St. Louis Cardinals were now the 2010 World Series Champions.

We were all jumping up and down in our seats. Fireworks were exploding and confetti and streamers were being shot into the air and raining down on the fifty thousand plus fans in attendance. All of that combined with the thundering cheers of the crowd made the sound deafening. You couldn't hear anything else. We were all hugging and cheering when we noticed Emmett hop the wall and climb into the stands and run up to where we were. Once he reached us he lifted Rose up and swung her around before he planted a huge kiss on her lips. If the fans weren't loud enough already, they somehow got even louder when one of the camera men happened to see what Emmett had done and he displayed the scene of Em and Rose kissing on the jumbotron screen located in the outfield. Em came around to us all and gave each of us a bear of a celebratory hug.

When he got to me as we hugged and patted each other's back I said to him, "Great job man, you deserve this. I couldn't be more proud of you and happier for you and the team."

"Thanks bro I can't tell you how much it means to me to have you here supporting me and the team." We high fived and he gave Rose one more quick kiss as he made her go down on the field with him where several of the other guys had their wives and kids with them as well.

The following Sunday they had a huge parade and party downtown to celebrate the Cardinals big win. Bella wasn't feeling well so we stayed home and watched it on TV. With the tremendous amounts of people that were packed along the streets, pushing and shoving as they tried to get a glimpse of the favorite players it was probably not a good place for her to be in her condition.

**BPOV**

I didn't know where the time had gone. Just a week ago we were celebrating Emmett's joy of winning the World Series and now it was November first and time was passing us by to finish up the nursery. It didn't need much done to be complete, but I had begun to get frustrated with Edward when he kept promising to do small things like put up the curtain rods and hang a shelf.

He was also driving me crazy buying gifts for Zak. Bats, gloves, the smallest pair of baseball cleats I had ever seen and tons of toy trucks and cars. I knew that he was just excited and all, but it was going to be a while before Zak would ever be able to play with any of it. Finally, I had to make him promise me that he wouldn't buy anything else for him as by the time Christmas got here he would only be about a month old and wasn't going to have any clue at all what was going on.

For a few days in a now I had been asking Edward to put the curtain rods up in the nursery and to hang the last couple of shelves we had bought. And for several days in a row he promised to do it and yet it was still undone. I let it go and tried not to nag him, but when the following Monday we went to my doctor's appointment and Dr. Montgomery informed us the baby had dropped and I was already two centimeters dilated, it became a bit more urgent to get it done.

Since I was now thirty-eight weeks along the doctor informed us that if I were to go into labor they would let me go ahead and deliver. He warned us to have everything ready and be prepared, I could go any time.

That Friday Edward and I were in Zak's room making sure we had everything set to go. I packed a small bag for myself and him with all the things we would need while I was in the hospital as well as outfits for us both to wear home. We had found the cutest Cardinals sleeper that had the saying "lil slugger" on it. Edward and I both instantly loved it.

So as he was busy putting up the shelf, I got our bag ready and was then putting all the diapers and lotion, powder, and other baby necessities on the changing table. I had purchased wicker baskets and Alice sewed liners for them out of a coordinating fabric. It was in these baskets where I placed the diapers and other stuff.

Once he was done with the shelf we went downstairs to eat some lunch. While we were eating Edward got a call.

Answering the phone he said, "Hello, oh, hey what's up Bro?" He was quiet for a few minutes, listening to I was sure Emmett talk, since they often referred to each other as Bro. I knew that he considered Jasper just as much his brother, but they never used the nickname when addressing each other. I then heard him say, "Hey hang on a sec," and he then pushed the speaker phone button on the phone and set it down on the table so he could finish eating while he talked.

Thank goodness Emmett was about the only person he would do this with. I giggled to myself, knowing that Emmett would do the same. There just weren't a whole lot of things that Em would let get between him and his food. So I keep eating my lunch as I listened to the two of them chat.

Apparently Emmett wanted to buy Lilly a Barbie power wheels jeep for Christmas and his Escalade was at the dealer getting some regular maintenance work done. Rose had seen it was on sale for a really good price and when she called the toy store to make sure they had it in stock with it being on sale, they informed her there was only one left and they could only hold it until they closed that day, after that it was available to be sold to whomever got to it first. Not wanting to trust that they wouldn't sell it if someone else wanted it, Emmett wanted to go get it right away. He went on to tell Edward how badly Lilly wanted one and proceeded to asked Edward if he could take him to pick it up in our new vehicle.

I waited silently thinking that Edward would surely tell him that he needed to finish up what we were doing here first. I really thought that getting Zachary's room completely done would be his first priority. However I was stunned and very wrong when the next words I heard Edward say were, "Sure Em I'll be right over, let me change my shirt and then I'm there."

I didn't say a word as he shoved his phone in his pocket, kissed the top of my head, flew out of the kitchen and off to help his brother. Don't get me wrong, I didn't want to see Lilly disappointed any more than Emmett did. I loved the little girl to pieces, but with what my doctor had told us at my appointment, I really felt like getting the room done came first. At the very least, I would have appreciated him asking if it was a problem for him to leave.

I kept my mouth shut as he came in and said he loved me and left. My feelings were hurt and I was afraid that I would say something that I would later regret.

I cleaned up the small mess from our lunch and made my way into the living room. Sitting down on the couch, I turned the TV on, and put my feet up on the table to relax. Unfortunately relaxing was the last thing I was able to do. I couldn't let go of how upset I was with Edward. The longer I sat there and stewed over it the more angry I got. When I got so upset that I couldn't just sit there anymore, I got up and started cleaning stuff around the house. I dusted and then I cleaned the downstairs bathroom. Next I decided to go back upstairs and get what I had been doing in the nursery finished.

First I opened all the bedding items and took them and put them in the washer so I could get the crib made and ready. Then I went to work organizing all the clothes we had in the dresser and closet. I smiled thinking about how small and cute they all were. Zachary must have agreed as he gave a few kicks right then.

I looked at the small baseball looking clock we had in the room and noticed that enough time had gone by that the washer was probably done. I switched the load of bedding into the dryer and noticed that the laundry room had become a bit of a mess. I took a few minutes and straightened it up; not knowing where all the energy I suddenly had was coming from.

Once that was complete it was time for a potty break. I found it ironic that after going to the bathroom I was then thirsty. So I went downstairs and grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge and was about half way up the stairs when I heard my cellphone ringing. Realizing I had left it in the nursery I hurried as fast as I could. By the time I waddled to the phone, I had missed the call. Seeing that it had been Edward I called him back right away.

"Edward, is everything ok?" I asked as soon as he answered his phone.

"Yeah, but why didn't you answer your phone, you scared me."

"Oh, I went downstairs to get a bottle of water and left my phone in Zak's room." I explained, still a bit winded form climbing the stairs so quickly.

"Ok, well I wanted to tell you that I'll be home soon and I can't wait to show you what I bought for Zak."

"Edward, you promised you wouldn't buy anything else," I retorted, feeling even more irritated now than I had before.

"Bella please don't be mad. I think you will love this one. Wanna know what it is?" He asked changing the tone in his voice and trying to seem all smooth and sexy and charm his way out of being in the dog house. I guess he thought it would keep me from getting mad. He was very wrong.

"Whatever, Edward, what is it?" sarcasm was dripping from my voice, but I really didn't care. I was beyond pissed at this point.

He quickly filled me in on the fact that while they were getting Lilly's Barbie Jeep they saw a powerwheels, Transformers edition Camaro that was just like mine. He said he just couldn't help himself and had to get it. While I was sure that the car was a neat thing, I also knew that it would be three or four years at the earliest before it would be played with. I tried not to blow the situation out of proportion, but when he said that they were going to be a while because they were letting the toy store employee assemble them both to make sure they were put together safely and correctly I just couldn't help myself. I was angrier with him than I had been in a very long time. Sure we had spats like all couples did, but more than just being angry, my feelings were also very hurt. I felt like he just didn't see how urgent it was that we get things ready here at our house. What made it even worse was the fact that if had he not put the things we needed to do off for several days in a row now, it would all be complete. It wouldn't even be an issue that he had been gone all afternoon with his brother and I might even be a bit more accepting of what he had bought.

Unable to hold in my emotions any longer, I was crying uncontrollably. I found myself in our room on the bed crying into Edward's pillow. I cried even harder when I began to wonder if it was just me. Was I being unreasonable? Was I making too much of a big deal about the whole thing? My confusion only added to my already overflowing emotions and I cried even harder until I eventually found myself extremely tired and falling asleep.

Later when I woke up and glancing at the alarmclock on the nightstand did I realize that I had been sleeping for nearly three hours. Thinking that Edward must have come home and seen me sleeping, he was probably downstairs watching TV or reading a book. I then had the thought that maybe he had finished things in Zak's room. As I started to move around and scoot off the bed I noticed two things. The first one was that I had to go pee really bad. The pressure I felt was like the baby's head was right on my bladder. The second thing was that I had a backache that I didn't have when I fell asleep earlier. I got up and took care of business in the bathroom and after washing my hands, splashed some cold water on my face to help wake myself up and feel a bit refreshed. Although as I looked in the mirror, I saw that my eyes were red and puffy from all the crying I had done.

Next I headed down the hall to see if there was any sign that Edward had been home. I didn't hear any noise coming from anywhere in the house, but if he was reading I probably wouldn't. I peeked into the nursery and saw that nothing had changed in there, so if he was home he had not been in that room. I tried to calm my already frayed nerves by thinking he didn't want to wake me with the noise of doing those tasks and continued on.

On my way down the stairs I noticed that my backache got slightly worse as I moved around more. It wasn't a sharp pain, but more of a dull ache and a feeling of tightness and pressure. I figured that I had slept in the same position too long and was just stiff. Once downstairs there was no sign of Edward having been home yet and when I opened the door leading to the garage I was right; given the fact that the car was still gone.

Thinking he would be home anytime I grabbed an apple to snack on until dinner time. I ate the apple and then went to get the baby bedding items out of the dryer and get them in place on the bed. After I had finished that task, I looked around the room and took in the sight. It really was an adorable room. Well as adorable as a little boys room could be. I was really pleased with how it had turned out. As I continued to look around I stopped at the wall with the empty shelves and the curtainless window. I couldn't help still feeling angry and upset with Edward. I understood he was excited and wanted to give our baby the world. I just really felt like he could've taken a minute and called me to ask my opinion. What really infuriated me was the fact that he knew how important it was to _me_ to finish the nursery, yet he didn't make my wants a priority.

The more I thought about it the more it bothered me, until finally I made the decision that, just because I was pregnant didn't mean I couldn't do these things myself. Before I had met Edward I would have done the same sort of things myself so why couldn't I do it now. So I scooted the dressing table closer to the shelves and I placed the items to be put on the shelves up on the table. I quickly went down to the laundry room and got the small step ladder we kept in there. It was small with only three levels. I unfolded the step ladder and set it in place. It didn't take long to have everything arranged as I wanted it. I backed away from the wall to look at it from a distance. After rearranging two of the things and placing the team autographed baseball that Emmett had gotten for Zak on the shelf, I thought it was perfect. The ball really was kind of neat. It was a special ball with the World Series logo and year on it in gold and then signed by the entire team.

Next I moved the step ladder over to the window. I stuck a pencil in my ponytail and grabbed the bracket to mark the spot for it. I then repeated it for the other side. It didn't take long to have the brackets in place due to having one of those battery power screwdrivers. I slipped the curtain over the rod and had one side in place on the bracket and was just about to snap the second side in place when I heard Edward shout out, "Damn it Bella," in an angry tone that startled me, causing me to wobble slightly and grab onto the window frame for support.

He was quickly there lifting me off the ladder and setting me on the floor. I looked up at him and could see the frustration and anger on his face. Before I could open my mouth to say anything he was growling at me, "What the hell do you think you're doing, you nearly fell off that ladder just now. Do you realize you could have hurt yourself or the baby?"

In that moment all I could think was, how dare he be gone all afternoon and then come home and chastise me for doing what he was supposed to. Not knowing how or why, but I suddenly found myself shaking my head at him and snorting at the predicament we were in.

He obviously didn't find my reaction amusing at all and was raising his voice unlike he had ever done with me before and said, "Oh you think this is funny? How could you laugh at this and how could you even think it was ok for you to be up on that ladder? Really Bella, will ya explain it to me, cause I am having a really hard time understanding it." He was seething while he glared down at me.

That was all it took for me to have my anger fully fueled once again. I poked him in the chest and said, "First, I was just doing what you promised to do for me days ago and secondly, if you hadn't left today, I wouldn't have had a need to even consider getting on that ladder now would I? Maybe...I should have had Emmett or Rose call you and ask you to finish our nursery for us, since it seems you are more than willing to jump and help them at the drop of a hat, but not your pregnant wife! And third, I want you to know it just thrills me to death when you make a promise to me, and not a week later you have already gone back on your word." As I moved past him, he tried to grab my arm and stop me, but I was able to pull it away from him before he could fully get a hold on it. I was just about to the door way when he took a few steps towards me and replied in a tone that told me he was still quite upset, "What are you talking about. What promise?"

I couldn't believe that he had just asked me that question. It hurt me so bad that he had already forgotten his promise about buying things for Zak. I knew if I started talking again, I would finish my rant and it would lead to me bringing up things that weren't pertinent to this conversation. So I simply looked him right in the eye and said, "Figure it out," and stormed down the hall as fast as I could to our bedroom. Once I reached it, I slammed the door shut and locked it. I needed some time to cool off and he needed time to think about what he had forgotten.

**Have any clue what's gonna happen next? I dropped you guys some hints. Did you pick up on them? Go ahead, click that button down there, you know you want to!**

**Thanks for reading!**


	36. It's Time!

**Hey there you all! I hope everyone is off to a great start to this long holiday weekend. This is am important chapter so not gonna ramble on and let you get to it. **

**Hope4more, there are no words to express my gratitude for all your help. My Bella your help is extremely appreciated as well. **

**Remember Stephenie owns it all.  
**

**BPOV**

"Bella, please let me in so we can talk about this." Edward was on the other side of our locked bedroom door pleading with me to open it up and let him in. I wanted so badly to do just that. I hated fighting with him, but I was still having a hard time dealing with the fact he had forgotten a promise he made to me just earlier this week.

I was leaning against the wall right next to the door, fighting the urge to reach out and unlock it. I had already reached out a few times and pulled my hand back just before it reached the lock.

"Baby, please, I love you, I don't want to fight with you, please open the door."

I could hear the sadness and distress in his voice, but I wanted him to have some time to figure it out for himself. Maybe if he did, we would never be in this position again.

"I love you too, that's not what this is about, and you know that, but you need to take some time to see if you can figure out what you have forgotten. I'm too upset right now and I don't want to make things worse. We'll talk in a little while."

I heard him let out a deep sigh and I could picture him running his hand through his hair and tugging on the ends in his frustration. After a few more minutes I heard his heavy footsteps retreat from the door. When I was certain he was no longer at the door, I unlocked it and opened it just an inch or two. If I knew Edward as well as I thought I did, he would go brood for a while and think about why I was mad and come back to talk in a little while when we had both calmed down.

Thoroughly exhausted and feeling sweaty and grimy from all the cleaning and organizing I had done, I wanted nothing more than to go soak in a tub full of hot water. As I made my way across the room I noticed a sharp increase in my backache. No longer was it just a dull sort of throbbing ache, but was now actually painful especially in the area near my tailbone. And now not only was my back hurting, but I was feeling intense pressure in my pelvic region. I remembered joking with Edward the other day about how sometimes it almost felt like the baby could just fall out, but this took that feeling to a whole different level.

Thinking that I must have overdone it with all the cleaning and organizing I had done today, I waddled my way into the bathroom and turned on the water in the tub. As I took my clothes off, I heard a clanking noise when my pants hit the floor and I remembered that I had put my cellphone in my pocket after forgetting it in the nursery earlier. I didn't want to have to attempt running up the stairs again. That wasn't fun in my condition.

Squatting down to get the phone out of my pocket, I felt an intense tightening in my abdomen and at the same time more pressure in my pelvic area. It hurt. It hurt so bad that I had to use some of the breathing techniques that I had learned in birthing class. Once the pain subsided I thought to myself that it must have been added pressure from the squatted position I was in.

Using the vanity for leverage, slowly I stood and placed the cellphone on the vanity top and then turning around I stepped into the warm bathwater. It felt so good. I sat down, leaned back and adjusted the inflatable bath pillow behind my head, allowing the warm water to relax me. I had closed my eyes for no more than a few minutes when I suddenly found myself curling up in response to another pain. It was even more intense and painful than the one I had while trying to get undressed. It dawned on me that I might be having contractions. But I told myself that if I was indeed having contractions, I certainly had enough time to finish my bath, so I quickly went through the motions of washing my body and hair.

As I pulled the lever to drain the water, I had another pain and got a little worried when it was yet even stronger that then first two. It wasn't supposed to happen like this. Everything I had read and learned in my birthing class and from the doctor said my pains would gradually get stronger and closer together. Nothing said that they would start out extremely painful and intense and certainly not so close together. No more than fifteen twenty minutes could have passed since I had the first one and I had now had three.

Holding onto the handle on the wall I got out of the tub and started to dry off. I wrapped one towel around my hair and then set to drying my upper body. Once I did that I moved on to my lower half but was stopped when I again had another pain. I doubled over unable to withstand the intensity of it. When I did a stream of water started running down my leg and the pain got even worse. Unable to stand up, I found myself now on my hands and knees on the bathroom floor. The pain went away, but I felt extreme pressure in my lower region almost as if I needed to have a bowel movement.

I somehow managed to pull myself up off the floor and onto the toilet thinking that's where I needed to be, however, nothing happened and the pressure was only getting worse. Not knowing what else to do I started screaming, "Edward!" After the third time I finally heard him running down the hall. Thank goodness he was still on the second floor of the house, and I had unlocked the door.

**EPOV**

After Bella had refused to unlock the door and let me in our room, I decided that I would go finish what needed to be done in the nursery since it was part of the reason she was pissed at me. Maybe once I was done she'd be ready to talk. While I did what needed to be done, I mulled over the afternoon. I realized now that I should have asked her if she was ok with me going to help Emmett, or for that matter just told him to come take our car and go himself. But not matter how hard I tried; I couldn't remember what the promise was I had broken.

I was using the power screwdriver to put up the brackets on the other window in the baby's room, when I thought I heard what sounded like someone screaming. I knew that Bella would never watch anything on TV that would have such sounds since she was terrified of scary movies. I climbed down off the ladder and made my way to go check on Bella. I had a nagging feeling that something was very wrong.

As I walked towards our room, I heard the scream again and instantly realized it was Bella screaming for me. I ran the rest of the way down the hall to our room and prayed that she had unlocked the door, though I knew if I had to kick it down to get to her I would. I had just reached the door to our room when I heard her scream for the third time. Barging through the door, I scanned the room and when I didn't see her anywhere I headed towards the bathroom. It was the only other place she could be.

Upon entering the bathroom, I was at first a little confused, when I saw her sitting on the toilet, but when I saw the look on her face I knew something was definitely wrong.

"Sweetheart, what's going on, are you ok?"

She looked up at me and her eyes were swimming with tears. "No, it hurts, it really hurts, I feel like I need to shit and I can't, but the feeling just keeps getting worse."

"Maybe it's just pressure from the baby. Maybe you are going to go into labor soon. Dr. Montgomery said it wouldn't be long when we were there this week." She nodded her head and asked me to help her get to the bed. As soon as she tried to stand up she was doubling over in pain.

"Oh god Edward, I think I might be in labor now," she cried. It was suddenly clear that she couldn't walk to the bed so I scooped her up into my arms and carried her there. Once I had her on the bed I asked, "Was that the first pain you felt?"

"No, it was like the fifth I think."

"And when was the first one?" I asked her trying to gauge how far apart the pains were, but before she could answer she was curling up into somewhat of a fetal position as another contraction hit her. I looked at my watch and timed it to see how long it was lasting. When it was just short of a minute and she was able to relax a bit, I brushed her wet hair back out of her face and asked her again, "Honey, when was your first contraction?"

"Right before I got in the… oh shit I think the baby is coming now, I feel like I need to push." Her face was beet red and intense with sheer horror.

Trying not to panic I asked, "What do you mean you need to push?" but instead of answering she grabbed my hand and squeezing it, she started panting furiously and barely got out the words, "Call the doctor." As I dug into my pocket for my cellphone, I noticed she was grunting and pushing as if she had no control over her own body. Thinking quickly I realized that it was Saturday and the doctor's office was closed, I called the emergency number and after explaining to them what was going on they instructed me on what to do to and that they had called 911 to send an ambulance. Next they told me that they were going to patch me through to someone who was qualified to give me instructions on how to care for Bella until help arrived.

I was holding Bella's hand and kept talking to her telling her how much I loved her and that everything was going to be ok. I just wanted to soothe her and keep her calm while I waited for the other person to get on the phone. I heard a few clicks as the connection was made. Soon a female voice was on the other end of the line and she informed me that she was a 911 emergency dispatcher and she was trained for situations just like this and would stay on the phone with me until the paramedics arrived. She then told me that her name was Chelsea and the first thing she asked me was how far apart Bella's contractions were. I told her that in the past half hour or so Bella had had about six and she was having the urge to push. Chelsea then asked where Bella was and I told her on the bed and she said that was good. She then asked if Bella and I had gone to any birthing classes and when I said we had, she told me to tell Bella that she should not push if she could help it, to instead try to pant through the urge.

I relayed the instructions to Bella who could only nod since she was in the middle of another pain. I felt so horrible that I was unable to comfort her more than what I was. The dispatcher's next instructions caused Bella to look at me like I had three heads. Chelsea asked me to look and see if I could see the baby's head.

It took everything I had in me not to freak out when I pulled back the blanket I had covered Bella with. It was in that instant that realized my son was going to be born right here in our bedroom. I could see his head. Shocked at what was happening I just stared speechless until the dispatcher's voice brought me out of my daze.

"Mr. Cullen, what did you say your first name was?" she asked form the other end of the phone. "Edward," I informed her.

"Ok Edward, I am assuming your phone has a speakerphone mode?" Her calm, professional voice asked.

"Yes."

"Ok put me on speaker phone and go wash your hands." I put the phone on the nightstand next to the bed and did as she told me as quickly as I could. She next instructed me to help Bella scoot into a position on the bed were I could reach her and the baby, but no so close to the edge that there would be a risk of the baby falling off as he was born. Next she had me prop her back up with a few pillows for support.

As I did this Bella hollered frantically at me, "Edward why are we doing this, isn't the ambulance on the way?"

Chelsea hearing Bella's fearful plea through the phone, was quick to respond. "Bella, honey I need you to stay calm for me, your baby's head is already crowning so I don't think the ambulance is going to reach you in time. Your husband is going have to help you deliver the baby, even if the ambulance gets there you aren't going to make it to the hospital, so I need you and him both to follow my instructions carefully and most of all I need you to remain calm. Your body will do most of the work for you and everything will be fine if we make preparations now. Ok?"

Bella screamed louder than I had ever heard before, "No, I am not going to have this baby right here right now. I will close my legs and he will just stay in there. Edward, take me to the hospital now!"

How she got that all out while panting and trying to not give in to the urge to push was beyond me, but she did, and it pained me to see the terrified expression on her face. Hell, I was just as terrified as she was; however, I had a feeling that we didn't have much choice in the matter. The baby was coming now and there was nothing we could do about it.

Chelsea's voice came through the phone in a much more powerful tone. "Bella listen to me now. Are you listening?" she asked. Bella cried out the word, "Yes," as she gritted her teeth, trying to keep from completely falling apart. "Good, now if you want to deliver your baby safely you have to listen to what I am going to tell you. I know this is not how you planned to have this baby, but he is coming now. There is no time for going to the hospital and you cannot, I repeat must not close your legs and try to stop him from being born. If you do you could cause him serious harm. I know that is not what you want. Right?"

"Right," Bella got out in between panted weepy breaths.

"Ok, now Edward, are you there?" Chelsea asked.

"Yes I'm here." I breathlessly replied.

"You need to hurry and get something clean and warm to wrap the baby in once he's born."

"Ok." I answered and ran to the linen closet in the bathroom and grabbed a couple of towels. As I did I tried to keep a lid on the onslaught of emotions running through me. I was doing everything I could to keep from panicking. I was excited that my son was about to be born, but scared to death for the circumstances surrounding it, as well as worried about his and Bella's health.

I placed the towels next to Bella on the bed and told Chelsea that I had done what she asked. Chelsea then said with the next contraction she wanted me to watch and tell her if the baby's head was coming out. In the meantime I sat next to Bella on the bed and told her how much I loved her. I held her hand rubbing it, trying to keep her calm. As I did she mumbled something about ruining our bed. I quickly assured her it didn't matter that I'd buy us a new one if needed. She gave me a small half smile and just as I was about to give her a quick kiss, her next contraction hit.

Moving back around to stand near where Bella's feet were placed on the bed and I told Chelsea the baby's head was definitely coming out, as it did, I encouraged Bella to keep panting and not push like Chelsea said.

"I can't do this, I need to push." Bella's panicked voice rang out.

"You can do this baby, I know you can, just keep panting like we learned in class." I egged her on.

"That's easy for you to say, you're not the one trying to shit a watermelon out." Her red, angered face glared back at me.

"You're not shitting a watermelon." I replied just trying to keep her talking, it seemed to help us both focus.

Bella's facial expression was distorted from the pain she was in and I could see how scared she was as she keep switching between the panting and blowing techniques she had learned in class.

"Almost there Bella, his head is almost out, you're doing great baby."

"Damn it hurts Edward." She whined and I hated that I couldn't do anything to take her pain away.

Chelsea next told me that we wanted the baby's head to come out slow and gradually, and for me to gently support it and not to pull on it, just let it turn and move on its own, but to gently support it while nature took its course.

Sweat was pouring down my face and as I raised my shaky arm to wipe it on my sleeve, Bella was panting more rapidly now as she fought not to push with everything she had. I couldn't even begin to imagine what this must be like for her.

As soon as his head was out I heard Bella let out a huge sigh of relief and her body went limp back against the pillows I had placed behind her. Chelsea told Bella to take some deep breaths and try to relax for a minute and then had me feel around his neck to make sure the umbilical cord was not wrapped around it. I gently cupped my sons head in one hand while I used the other to do as she said and didn't feel anything around his tiny neck. She then had me stroke his nose and his throat to help clear it of any fluids that might be blocking his airways.

I prayed that Bella couldn't see how nervous I was or feel the shakiness of my trembling hands. Even though I was trying to maintain my composure on the outside, on the inside I was coming completely unglued as I tried to come to terms with the fact that I was delivering my son. I scrunched my eyes shut and shook my head in an effort to fight off the waves of nausea that were assaulting me.

Chelsea made sure Bella that could still hear her, Bella said yes. She told Bella that when her next contraction came she wanted her to push, but to do it slow and steady. She said that this would help the shoulders come out and that for me to be prepared because once the shoulders were out the rest of the baby would slip out quickly. She also instructed me to support his head with one hand and to get whatever I had to wrap him in, ready.

No sooner than I placed the towel in front of me, the next contraction tore through my wife. As Bella pushed the pain caused her to release a loud grunt and a scream of, "Oh shit... Edward it hurts so bad! I'm never doing this again. Get him out!"

"Fuck, fuck fuck," I muttered to myself, having a hard time dealing with everything that was happening. Bella did just as Chelsea had told her to. A few minutes later, the shoulders along with a gush of fluids came out and our son was in my hands, hands that were shaking like a leaf. He was slippery from the goo and blood that coated his skin and I worried that I'd drop him.

"Oh god, Bella, he's here! He's...he's so beautiful!" I exclaimed as I stared at him in wonder. Then I brought my swimming eyes up to the love of my life, "I love you so much."

"I'm assuming a boy? You kept saying he." Chelsea asked.

"Yes it's a boy." I confirmed.

"Ok, Edward we're not quite done, I need you to hold your son at about a forty five degree angle to help the fluids remaining in his chest and lungs to drain out. Don't hold him upside down, but his feet should be slightly higher than his head." As I did, I was soon rewarded with one of the best sounds I had ever heard, my son's first cries.

"He sounds amazing," Chelsea cheered through the phone, and then went on to say, "Ok, daddy, I need you to wrap him up and hand him to mom and make sure she is covered and warm as well. I wrapped the soft white towel around his tiny body and used the corner of it to wipe away some of the creamy white stuff he had smeared all over his face. Then I placed him on Bella's stomach. He was still attached to the umbilical cord so that was as far as he could go. I kissed her and told her how much I loved her.

"Zachary," she whispered, her voice choked up. Her emotions overflowed as she held our son for the first time. "Oh he's so perfect Edward. Look at his little fingers and his tiny toes," she cried as her tears flowed freely and she placed her finger in his miniature hand and we watched his tiny fingers curled around hers.

"He is perfect, just like his mommy," I whispered to her as I placed a kiss first on her head and then on his.

"I love you." Bella said as she looked up at me, her eyes full of happy tears and love.

"I love you too baby."

Bella and I had been so wrapped up in our new son that we had completely forgotten about Chelsea being on the phone. We were reminded when she apologized for having to interrupt our special moment, but she needed for me to let Bella hold the baby, while I went to unlock the front door because the paramedics had arrived and couldn't get in. Once I made sure she was propped up and comfortable with her position and able to hold Zachary in place, I darted down the stairs as fast as I could. Once there I opened the door and led them upstairs to where Bella and the baby were. One of the paramedics picked up the phone and spoke to Chelsea so she could fill him in on how the delivery had gone. After he was finished he handed the phone to me. Chelsea congratulated Bella and me on the arrival of our son and after I thanked her profusely for all she had done to help us through it, we said goodbye.

I sat with Bella on the bed as the paramedics delivered the afterbirth and cut and tied the umbilical cord. After Zachary was no longer tethered to Bella, she was then free to pull him up close to her chest and get a closer look at him.

"Hey there little guy, you gave mommy and daddy quite a scare in your rush to get here," Bella said as she kissed his cheek and then looked up at me.

"Yes he did." I relied with a light chuckle.

"Looks like he is going to have his daddy's hair," Bella giggled as she ran her fingers through the thick matting of auburn fuzz on our son's head.

"It will probably be easier to tell once he has been cleaned up a bit." She nodded in agreement.

The paramedics informed us that they were ready to transport Bella to the hospital. They handed Zachary to me and then lifted Bella onto a stretcher and strapped her in tightly to carry her down the stairs to the first floor. We all made our way downstairs and after they placed Bella on the ambulance gurney and strapped her in I handed Zak to her and the paramedic wrapped a couple of blankets around them both. They then asked if I wanted to ride in the ambulance with Bella and the baby or if I wanted to drive myself to the hospital. I told them I was going in the ambulance. There was no way I was leaving Bella's side.

As they loaded Bella into the vehicle, I felt my pants pocket to make sure that I had my cellphone so that I could call everyone and let them know what has happened. When I didn't feel it there I realized it must still be up in or room. I told the paramedic that I needed to grab it real quick and raced into the house to do so. Once I got it, I ran back down the stairs, locked the front door and climbed into the back of the ambulance.

The ride to the hospital was quite bumpy. When we arrived, they took Bella into one of the emergency rooms to check her and the baby out before moving her up to the maternity ward. While they did that I began calling everyone and filling them in on our exciting news. I told them all that as soon as she was moved to her own room, I would call with the room number so they could all come up.

After talking to Emmett and Alice, I called my parents next.

"Edward, how are you son, is that grandson of mine ready to make his appearance?" he asked with an eager tone in his voice.

"Um, I'll say he's ready considering, he didn't even wait long enough for us to get to the hospital." I said and hearing a loud gasp from the phone I realized my mother must have heard my dad answer the phone and picked up the other extension because she was instantly shrieking into the phone, "What do you mean you didn't make it to the hospital."

"Exactly what I said mom, Bella had him in our bed not more than an hour ago." I told her still not believing it myself.

"Oh my," my mother gasped into the phone and then, my father asked, "well are they ok, what happened, why didn't you leave sooner and go to the hospital son?"

"I haven't had a chance to really talk to Bella about how quickly it came about, but I was in the nursery, she was taking a bath I think and started having some pretty strong contractions all of a sudden. They were coming really fast, I think she said there was like six of them in about a half an hour and the next thing I knew I was carrying her out of the bathroom and on the phone with a 911 emergency dispatcher who was telling me what to do so that I could deliver my son."

"Well I have to say son that it is a bit unusual for a first baby to come so quickly, but not unheard of. I suspect that Bella may have been in labor and didn't realize it. I am sure that her doctor will have a lot of questions that will help determine how it all happened so fast," my father replied.

"Yeah, the doctors are looking over her and the baby now, so I am going to go. I just wanted to give you guys the good news. I'm guessing you will be visiting soon?" I asked knowing the answer to that question already.

"Yes dear, your father just got on his cellphone with the airlines to book us on the first flight there. You take care of Bella and my new grandbaby and give them our love. We will see you soon."

"Ok, mom, we love you too. See you when you get here."

I hung up and shoved the phone into my pocket and walked back over to Bella's bed just in time for her doctor to start questioning her. He shook my hand and congratulated me on the birth of our son as well as a job well done with the delivery. I told him while it was an amazing thing to do, it was just as scary and next time I hoped to leave that part of the birth to him. He chuckled at my response and then went about examining Bella and asking her questions about the how she had felt throughout the day today. I listened to them both and also watched as the nurse and pediatrician went about checking to make sure everything was as it should be with Zachary.

Once Dr. Montgomery was through with his examination of Bella, he informed us that while the sudden increase in her back ache and pelvic pressure were definite signs that she was in labor, it still progressed extremely fast and that in the future, we would need to watch her very closely to avoid a similar situation. It freaked me out just a bit when he said that any babies Bella had in the future could come even more quickly than Zachary had. Judging by the bug eyed look Bella had on her face, it freaked her out a little too.

Dr. Montgomery informed us that Bella had faired our unexpected delivery just fine, and from what he could see, so had Zachary. He was sure that the pediatrician would confirm that for us as well. He wrote his instructions for Bella's care on her chart and told us that if all went well that she could go home the day after tomorrow. He also said that as soon as the nurse brought Zachary back from getting his routine newborn tests done that they would be moving her up to the maternity floor.

Half an hour later the nurse and pediatrician, Dr. Cobb, entered the room. Bella and I were both alarmed that our son was crying quite loudly until they informed us that they thought he was probably hungry. While the nurse assisted Bella in getting him to latch onto her breast so he could eat, Dr. Cobb filled us in on the tests they had done and that everything was good and normal. Dr. Cobb was very amused as she told us that Zachary was a healthy, normal newborn who apparently had been eager to get here. We noticed he was also in a hurry to eat, when he latched on to Bella rather forcefully, causing Bella to gasp with the discomfort it caused.

When Bella and I had the discussion about if she was going to breast or bottle feed Zachary, we went over all the pros and cons of both sides. The two things we kept coming back to were; one, breast milk is the best thing for him, and the other was the fact that feeding time was such a bonding experience. We decided that we wanted for both of us to be able to share in that special bonding time, so she would breast feed him solely for the first couple of days and then once home she would pump the milk and then I would be able to help feed him, and it would also allow Bella the flexibility of not having to breast feed in public or in front of anyone else if she weren't comfortable with it. I think the way she had so eloquently put it was that she wouldn't have to whip her boob out in just any ole place.

I sat there watching as Bella continued to feed him. I had never seen anything more beautiful than the site of the two of them. Bella was talking to him in soft whispers as she caressed the side of his face and his little head. Now that he was cleaned up it was very apparent that he had my hair color. His skin was silky smooth and his complexion was a creamy ivory color like Bella's. His eyes for the time being were dark, we'd have to wait and see what color they'd be. Putting it simply, he was impossibly perfect, a little angel.

Seeing all the love and joy she was feeling reflected to me in her eyes and through her beaming smile, I was unable to hold back all of the emotions that I had been fighting to hold in tonight. The tears began falling from my eyes and as they did, I kissed my wife and trying to find the words to express how I was feeling, all I was able to say, "I love you Bella, thank you so much, you have given me the greatest gift I could ever ask for."

"I didn't make him all by myself, you know. We did it together. He was made out of our love," she said to me with so much love and pride in her voice.

"Yes he was." She was right, and I couldn't think of anything more perfect to show just how much we loved each other.

Once Zachary was finished eating, Bella was moved up to the maternity floor. As soon as she was all settled, I called everyone to let them know her room number. Emmett and Rose were going to go by our house and get the bags we had packed for Bella's hospital stay.

While we waited for everyone to arrive Bella called Brook and gave her all the details on our exciting evening. While Brook told Bella it must have been extremely scary to have him at home the way she had, she teased her for having such a quick, labor and delivery. However they called a truce to their friendly bantering, when Bella pointed out that at least Brook was able to have pain meds when she had the twins. The two of them talked for a little while longer about Zac and Brook's boys and about how they were both looking forward to the few days we would spend in Arizona right before Christmas.

Bella then made the call to her parents and I could hear Renee squealing through the phone when Bella gave her the good news.

Emmett and Rose were the first to arrive and next Alice and Jasper. My Parents would be arriving first thing in the morning and Renee would be here tomorrow afternoon. Since Charlie and Renee were going to spend Thanksgiving here with us this year, Renee was going to stay and Charlie would arrive the day before Thanksgiving, since he had to stay and work.

As we visited with everyone, Bella and I realized that we were both pretty hungry given we hadn't had anything to eat since lunch. The girls offered to stay with Bella while Emmett, Jasper and myself went down to the hospital cafeteria to get us something to eat.

We entered the elevator and as the doors closed I slumped against the wall and fisted both my hands in my hair, tugging roughly on the ends, as the magnitude of the day suddenly hit me.

"Ed, you ok man?" Jasper asked. I looked up to see both of them staring at me like they were waiting for me to fall apart at the seams.

"Yeah, no, fuck, I don't know. It's just all so fucking overwhelming. So many things could have gone wrong. Shit, things I don't even wanna think about it, but at the same time I can't help not thinking about it. Does that make sense at all?" I groaned out.

"You've had quite a night bro, but think of it this way man. Yeah so much shit could have gone wrong, but it didn't. You have a beautiful wife and baby boy upstairs that are both perfectly healthy and fine. There's no point in dwelling on what if, or could have beens. His entrance into this world might have been a dramatic one, but he's here, all is well, just enjoy it man."

Emmett gave me a hearty smack on the back as we did our man hug brother thing. I snorted and asked him, "When the fuck did you get so good at giving advice?"

Just then the elevator doors opened on the level where the cafeteria was located. We stepped out into the hall and Em turned to me and place his hand on my shoulders and said in a true Emmett smartass fashion, "I don't know, but this is what like the third or fourth time in the past year that I have given what I'd consider some pretty damn good advice to you, so buck up bro, or I might just have to start charging your ass for this shit."

The mood was instantly lightened and we were all laughing as we made our way down the hall and into the cafeteria. Once again he was right. All that mattered at this point was that they were both safe and happy and healthy. Nothing else really was important. We'd have a great story to share with him someday and he his kids as well. But for now, all I wanted to do was enjoy my wife and son.

**What did ya think, pretty special moment for them huh? Thanks for reading, go ahead now and click that little button down there!  
**


	37. No More Broken Promises

**Happy Monday to you all! **

**I just have to share with you that I am so excited. About what you wanna know? Well next Monday at this time I will be hanging out with the one and only Hope4more. Yep that's right she is coming here to St. Louis and I can't wait!**

**Speaking of Hope4more, did I mention that she rocks! **

**My Bella thanks for always being there when I need that little extra bit of help. **

**Oh, just in case you forgot, Stephenie Meyer owns it all. **

**Enjoy!  
**

**BPOV**

Getting through the night had been quite a challenge. If all I had to deal with was just waking up to feed my new son, it wouldn't have been as bad. But I also had to deal with the nurse coming in every couple of hours to check my vital signs and my girly parts to make sure everything was as it should be.

Edward stayed with me in my room overnight sleeping in the extra wide recliner that laid flat to form a makeshift bed. We were both having a hard enough time sleeping in separate beds without the added disturbance of being woken up by the nurse.

At one point, I think somewhere around four in the morning, when Edward and I had both just fallen back to sleep after I had fed Zachary, Edward made the comment, "I really don't understand how they can come in here and ask you if you are resting comfortably and offer you something to help you sleep. Especially when they are the ones waking you up for what as far as I can see, is no apparent reason. I'd like to tell them that I don't need a pill to help me sleep; I'd just like for them to stay out and actually let us sleep. What a fucking concept. An Edward with no sleep, was not a happy Edward.

Sometime later I was roused from my sleep, when Zachary's hungry cries carried through the room. I sat up and was about to scoot to the edge of the bed so I could get him, when I saw Edward up and walking to the bassinet and lifting our son into his arms. Even though Zac had weighed in at a hefty eight pounds and eleven ounces, he still appeared so incredibly tiny in his daddy's arms.

I smiled as Edward walked the short distance from where the bassinet sat to my bed. As he leaned down to place our hungry son in my arms, he said, "Don't even think about getting out of that bed to get him right now, that's what I'm here for."

I let out a half snort, half laugh sound at his attempt to be stern, as he kissed the top on my head and made his comment. Once I had the baby latched on and situated so he could eat, I looked at the clock and noticed it was near seven in the morning.

"What time did you say your mom and dad are supposed to get in?" I asked as he flipped through the limited selection of TV stations the hospital offered.

"Their flight is due to land around eight thirty. Emmett is going to pick them up at the airport and bring them here. They would like to stay with us if that's ok with you?" he said as he looked to me for my answer.

"Of course it's ok, why wouldn't it be?" I asked incredulously.

"Well your mom is staying with us as well and I just didn't want you to feel overwhelmed with so many extra people at home, on top of having a new baby to care for. You do realize we aren't going to have the house to ourselves again until after Thanksgiving?"

"I didn't think about that, but it's only a couple of weeks, and this way both our parents will get to spend more time with their new grandbaby."

He had moved to sit next to me on my bed and had his arms wrapped around the both of us as Zac continued to eat heartedly. I closed my eyes and rested my head on his chest and just enjoyed the moment. Feeling me relax against him, Edward arms tightened around the both of us as he whispered in my ear, "I could stay like this forever with the two of you. Everything I need to be happy is right here."

I turned my face up to his and whispered back to him, "I know, me too."

Edward was leaning forward and just as our lips were about to meet, we were suddenly interrupted by what we heard on the local news broadcast.

_"In other sports news around the St. Louis area, we have a heartwarming story to share with you this Saturday morning. It seems that our very own Edward Cullen, ex-center fielder for the St. Louis Cardinals may no longer be delivering home runs on the field, but it appears he is doing a new kind of delivering at home. Turns out the 34 year old former center fielder has added a new job description to his resume. News channel five has learned from a reliable source that Edward Cullen was responsible for delivering his own baby late yesterday evening. Our source said that apparently Mrs. Cullen's labor came about rather suddenly and the newest Cullen couldn't wait to make his arrival at the hospital, thus requiring Edward to deliver his son in their suburban St. Louis home. While our sources tell us that mother and baby are both healthy and recovering at a local hospital, we have no word on if the newest member of the Cullen clan was a boy or a girl."_

_"Wow, I bet he never expected that after his retirement," news anchor Jennifer Bloomingdale humorously stated to her co-anchor Art Hollingston._

_"No Jennifer, I'm sure he never imagined that. I actually don't think many new fathers think they will be responsible for delivering their child." _

_Any word on whether or not we will get a statement from Mr. Cullen about the birth of his child?" Jennifer inquired._

"_No, we don't have any information on that at this time, but we do have a news crew on standby at the hospital we believe Mrs. Cullen was admitted to." Art replied. _

_"Well we certainly send our best wishes to the new family and if we get any additional information we will be sure to pass it on to all our viewers." Jennifer cheerfully replied to the camera._

"Damn it," Edward muttered as he pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration.

"How did they find out?" I asked him worriedly. The last thing either one of us wanted was to be hounded by the press right now. This was supposed to be a happy wonderful occasion for us. We had managed to keep them away from our wedding and had hoped to do the same when it came time for Zachary's birth.

"I'm not sure but—"

Edward was cut off by the door to my room opening. Carlisle, Esme, and the rest of the gang had arrived. I noticed right away that Rose and Max were not with them. I was about to ask Emmett where they were, but Alice came bouncing into the room with Jasper right behind her carrying little Katelyn.

"Hi Bella," Alice chimed with a sparking smile on her face, showing her seemingly never ending supply of energy.

"Hi Ali, how's Katelyn?"

"She's perfect of course," Alice trilled and I couldn't help laughing at her response. Motherhood definitely agreed with her.

"Hey Em, where's Rose and Max?" I asked.

"Rose isn't feeling well and has a stomach bug or something and Max was napping, so they're at home." Emmett told us and then quickly changed the subject to tell us, "You know there's a swarm of media reporters outside wanting to get the scoop on the little guy's arrival."

"Yeah we just saw them reporting it on the news." Edward huffed, his annoyance clear in the tone of his voice.

"Son, can I make a suggestion?" Carlisle asked as he and Esme made their way over to my bed to see their newest grandchild. They both beamed with pride as I held him out for them to hold. Esme took him first and sat on the foot of my bed with Carlisle hovering overhead. Esme looked at me with the most loving and amazing smile on her face as she peeled back his little blue knitted hat and saw that Zachary's hair color matched Edward's perfectly, which was nearly the same color as hers. Her smile told me everything about her feelings towards the newest Cullen.

"Sure," Edward said as he looked curiously in his dad's direction and waited for his advice.

Carlisle turned his attention to his son as he spoke, "We've had this situation a few times in Forks. A few of the Seattle Mariners and the Seahawks live in the area since it provides them the ability to be near their families, but not be in the city. Every once in a while the local as well as the Seattle news media will get wind of someone being admitted to Forks General for whatever reason. So to avoid a media circus, we simply have a member of the family give a statement and then ask them to leave the property."

Running his hand through his hair and contemplating what his father had just said, Edward looked at me. I knew from the news coverage we had gotten on several of the big charity events I had done with Angela and Ben that the press could be vicious and relentless. As a former professional athlete, Edward was well aware of this too.

I placed my hand on his and said, "Could it really hurt that much to tell them what they want to know? Yeah I know it's not what we wanted, but it's not like we have anything to hide. They already know most of the details anyways."

"Sweetheart I'll shout it from the rooftops if you want me to. I just don't want them hounding us endlessly."

"Bro what's there to hound ya about? There is only so much you can tell them at this point. Unless they wanna know how many times a day you have to change his shitty diaper," Emmett retorted, teasing his older brother.

Squeezing his hand in effort to try and calm him, I said to him, "Edward, I think your brother and father are right, let's just tell them what they want to know within reason and I think they'll go away."

"Ok, if you're sure." He asked.

"I am, like you said, I'd yell it from the rooftops."

Rubbing the heels of his hands against his eyes, and letting out a deep breath, Edward looked over at his brother and asked, "Well since you're so eager, you want to do this with me Em?"

"Sure, sure," Emmett replied as he hopped up and clapped his hands loudly and rubbed them together in anticipation.

Edward grabbed the bag that we had packed for the two of us since we knew he'd be staying here at the hospital with me. It was nice that my room had its own shower that he could use. Telling his brother that he wouldn't be long, Edward hurried to get into the shower.

When he emerged from the bathroom looking rather sexy, I knew that it was going to be a long frustrating six weeks for us both. I probably shouldn't even be entertaining thoughts of sex, given the fact I had just given birth less than twenty four hours ago. But when you had a man like Edward at your disposal and you knew what kind of a sex god he was in the bedroom, it was nearly impossible not to. He had on his favorite pair of faded jeans with a dark green button down shirt that he had rolled up to his elbows. With the top of his shirt unbuttoned just enough to see a bit of his chest hair and the two days' worth of scruff on his face, he oozed sex appeal.

He looked in my direction and must have immediately known what I was thinking. He strolled over to me and after giving me a chaste kiss on the lips, he whispered in my ear, "Stop that, it's going to be hard enough for us without you looking at me like that."

I snorted in an effort to hide, him being right and said, "I have no idea what you're talking about."

He smirked and gave me another quick kiss and moved across the room smacking Emmett on the back and saying, "Let's get this done so I can get back up here with my wife and son where I belong."

"Lead the way bro," Emmett said as he grabbed the door and pulled it open and followed Edward out of the room.

Later that afternoon, my mom arrived just in time to watch the broadcast of what Edward had said to the news station about Zachary's birth with the rest of us in my hospital room. However I doubt she paid much attention at all to the TV since she was completely enamored with her grandson. She held him the entire time rocking him in the rocking chair the hospital provided in all the maternity rooms.

With everyone so focused on the TV and Zachary completely content and sleeping in his grandma's arms, I found myself suddenly drained of all my energy. Maybe it was the comforting sounds of Edward's voice coming from the television combined with everything that had occurred since yesterday or the fact that I hadn't gotten much sleep last night, but as I listened to Edward talk proudly about his son and how exciting, yet scary it was to have been the one to deliver him, I was soon drifting off into oblivion.

It wasn't until I heard Zac start to whimper sometime later that I was pulled from my slumber. Peeking up at the clock on the wall, I saw that a couple of hours had passed and that the room was empty except for the three of us. Having to go to the bathroom I was about to ask Edward if he would hand me my robe when I heard him begin to talk to our son.

"Shhh, little guy, mommy is sleeping, can you wait just a little bit longer to eat. Daddy would help ya out if he could. But right now only mommy can do that. She worked so hard to bring you into this world. You know your daddy was a big idiot yesterday. I upset your mommy and made her mad at me. I love her so much and I hate it when we argue."

I heard Edward being to hum a tune I had recently heard him play on the piano, followed by a few squeaks of the rocking chair. There was no way I could resist looking over at them. He had Zachary cradled in his arms and was kissing his forehead as he hummed away, gazing in wonder at the little bundle he held.

Edward then said, "You know what though, I promise to figure out what the heck it was I did to make her angry and make it up to her."

Zachary started to fuss a bit more and as much as I loved the scene playing out before me I knew that he was ready to eat and would soon be wailing full force if he had to wait much longer. We had found that out real quick last night when the nurse was in for one of her visits and Edward tried to soothe him until she was finished checking me over. I yawned and stretched, feigning the appearance that I had just woken up.

Slowly I rolled over and reached out to gently stroke my hand across the top of my baby's little head and ran my fingers through his hair. It was so soft and warm. I couldn't get over the full head of hair he had, and that it matched the color of Edward's perfectly. Edward smiled and looked down at our son and cooed to him, "Look at that, your mommy is awake now. You ready to eat little guy?"

He then stood so that he could hand him to me. I told him that I needed to use the restroom first and he tucked Zachary snuggly into one arm. The way he did it you would have sworn he had been a football player and not baseball. He then held the hand of his now free arm out to help me up out of bed. I wasn't really in a lot of pain, but I was sore and achy all over. Moving as fast as I could, I did what I needed and got back to him as fast as possible.

"Um, I'm really tired of sitting in that bed; can you help me get him situated while I sit in the rocker?"

He nodded and grabbed the small cushion that I had to sit on, which allowed me to be more comfortable due to the few stitches I had received due to a small tear that had occurred during the delivery. Once it was in place I sat down and then took one of the pillows from the bed to lay across my lap to help support Zachary while he nursed.

As Zac ate, I was torn between confessing what I had heard him say about our argument, and letting him come to me when he was ready to talk about it. I ultimately decided this really wasn't the time or place for such a discussion and left it for when we were home. He knew he was wrong and wanted to fix it and for right now that was enough.

The next morning we were woken up by my doctor making his rounds and coming in to check on me. Didn't doctors ever sleep; I wondered when I looked out the window and took note of the fact that the sun had barely risen.

After a thorough examination I was given my discharge instructions and told I could go home. The pediatric nurse came to take Zachary for his circumcision and final checkup before being released by the pediatrician. I used the opportunity to take the first shower I had had since my bath right before going into labor. While I showered Edward sat in the bathroom with me in case I needed him for any reason. It was funny that while I was washing, I noticed that I could see my feet again, and when Edward heard me giggle, he wanted to know why and laughed as well when I told him.

I got out and dressed in a pair of black yoga pants and my old comfy college sweatshirt. Since bending over was still difficult and a bit painful for me, Edward helped me put my shoes on and then tied them for me. Shortly afterwards, the nurse brought Zachary back to us along with his discharge instructions from the pediatrician.

**EPOV**

Parking the car in the garage, I got out quickly and hurried around to Bella's side of the car to help her climb down from the SUV.

As I opened the door for her she turned in the seat and when she scooted forward to get down I couldn't help notice she was at the perfect height for me to kiss her. Placing a few soft affectionate kisses on her warm lips, I told her I loved her and helped her down from the vehicle.

She waited for me as I removed the carseat from its base in the backseat and shut the back car door. Bella had been instructed that she was to lift nothing heavier than Zachary by himself for the next few weeks so I was carrying him in the seat into the house. He was fast asleep and we saw no reason to wake him.

Just before we reached the door that led from the garage into the house, there like a big neon sign, sat the box from the power wheels camaro I had purchased for Zac. I knew it was part of the argument that occurred between Bella and me, but for the life of me I still couldn't remember what promise it was that I broke. When her steps halted briefly at the box and her shoulders slumped as she looked at it, I knew I was going to have to talk to her and make things right very soon. I didn't want this special time in our lives to be over shadowed by the fight that we had.

No sooner we walked into the living room; we were bombarded by my parents and Bella's mom. Knowing they would only have a short time here with us, Bella relented and let our parents get Zac out of the carseat even though he was still sleeping. While the two grandmas gushed over him, my dad and I got the remainder of our things out of the car.

Lifting the tailgate on the back of the car, I turned to my dad and asked, "Hey dad, did you ever piss mom off and not know why?"

"More than I care to admit, why? You have Bella mad at you already? You just got home." He chuckled.

"Um, actually we had been in the middle of an argument right before she went into labor." I said as I grabbed the small suitcase we used for Bella's hospital stay.

"And you haven't had a chance to talk about it, and on top of that you're not sure why she's mad?" he inquired.

"That's it for the most part. I mean, I know partially why she is mad at me, but she said I broke a promise I made to her and I feel like the worst husband in the world because I have no idea what that promise is. So what do I do? How to I fix it?"

"Son, the best advice I can give you is to go to her and just be honest. You said you know partially why she was upset, so explain that to her and settle that first and then be honest with her and tell her you don't remember the promise and talk to her," I nodded and listened as he continued to talk, "yes, she is going to be hurt and disappointed that you don't remember what it was. But she will respect the fact that you are being honest with her about the situation, instead of just hoping that she'll be overwhelmed with being a new mom and forget about it."

"Ok, that's what I'll do then." I said as we made our way to the door.

"Oh son."

"Yeah."

"The sooner the better, don't let it linger." He said as he clapped me on the back and made his way past me and into the house.

I acknowledged his suggestion and thanked him, while following behind him.

Much later when everyone had gone to bed, Bella and I were the only one's awake. I had just taken a shower and Bella had just finished feeding the baby. As I stood in the bathroom doorway, running a towel through my hair to dry it, I watched as Bella lay Zachary in the cradle that had been passed down to us by her family.

She stayed by his side, gently caressing the side of his face, soothing him into a deeper slumber. I pulled on my boxers and tossed the wet towel into the bathroom hamper.

Silently walking up behind her, I wrapped my arms around her waist and pulled her to me as I rested my chin on her shoulder and watched our son sleep.

"He's beautiful," she murmured.

"He is; just like his mommy," I softly replied as I placed a kiss on the side of her neck.

She turned and slid her arms around my waist and as she relaxed against my chest I knew that I needed to take this opportunity to clear the air between us.

"Hey," I said, causing her to look up at me, "come sit on the bed with me. There is something I want to talk to you about."

Giving me a somewhat puzzled expression, she slipped her hand in mine and led us over to the bed. She sat down, scooted back and leaned against her pillows which were propped up against the headboard of the bed. I sat down and pulled her legs on to my lap and took hold of her hand.

I stared down at our clasped hands and thought for a minute about how to say what I wanted. I exhaled and then looked up at her and began with, "I noticed you reaction today when we got home and you walked past the power wheels box. I already knew that we still needed to talk about the argument we had the other day, but seeing your reaction when you saw the box in the garage today, showed me how much you were still hurting over it and I wanted to make things right between us again as soon as possible. But I also have a confession to make and I am not sure how you are going to take it. You might be even more angry with me, than you were to begin with."

"What? A confession? What are you talking about Edward?" she asked squeezing my hand briefly, urging me to tell her.

"First I want to say that I am so, so sorry that I upset you. It was wrong of me to take off with Emmett the way I did. I should have been here with you finishing the nursery like we planned. In fact it should have already been done. It's my fault it wasn't. I should have finished it when I said I would and then it wouldn't have been a big deal for me to help Emmett."

"While all of that is true, and those things upset me, that's not what hurt me the most. You made me feel like getting the nursery finished wasn't that important to you and then when you yelled at me for being on the step-ladder, well…that hurt even more. I don't think you have ever used that tone of voice with me ever before. Not to mention it scared the crap out of me."

"I never meant to make you feel scared or hurt. And I certainly never wanted you to feel like finishing the nursery was not important to me. You and Zachary are my life and what's most important to me. When I saw you up on that ladder it scared me. I was afraid you would fall and hurt one or both of you." I let out a deep breath and watched her to see what her reaction would be.

"Why did you do it? Why did you put off finishing the nursery and why did you take off with Emmett the way you did?" she asked me.

"As far as why did I take off with Emmett? Well, that was just plain stupidity on my part. I simply acted without thinking. He asked for my help and I said yes just like I would any other time. What I should have done was just offer for him to use our vehicle."

"That would have been better I agree. But Edward, all you had to do was just ask me if I was ok with it. And I don't mean that in a way to sound like, I'm your parent or some nagging controlling wife that you have to run every little thing you do by me for approval. We were in the middle of finishing up what needed to be done in Zachary's room and you just up and left, without giving it a second thought. That's what hurt my feelings and made me feel like you didn't want to do it… and well… the fact that yeah, you should have had it already done."

She removed her legs from where they were laying across my lap and gingerly scooted closer to me until she was right next to me sitting with her legs folded Indian style.

"Again I am so sorry. I can't even begin to tell you how sorry I am. Bella the last thing I want to do is to hurt you. I never ever want to be the source of anything that causes you pain. And now with the way you went into labor it absolutely terrifies me to think what would have happened if you had gone into labor earlier in the day and couldn't get to a phone. The image of you lying on the bathroom floor alone and in labor… I just…it horrifies me. God I was so fucking stupid." I said as I held her hand and twisted her wedding rings in effort to try and calm my nerves and the anger I felt towards myself. I knew that I still hadn't admitted to not remembering the promise and the more we talked the closer it got to me having to do that. I hoped that she would understand what I had been feeling, once I explained it.

"First of all, you were here when I needed you the most and that is all that matters as far as I am concerned about how I went into labor. Second, I know that you didn't mean to hurt my feelings. The fact is sometimes we are going to fight and argue and probably say or do things that we hadn't meant to say that will hurt us, its human nature and going to happen from time to time. It doesn't mean we love each other any less. I get that you wanted to go help Emmett, he's your brother, and I can even understand that you simply agreed to help him without even thinking about it, and that it scared you to see me on the step ladder. I should have never been on it and that was stupid on my part. I was angry with you for leaving and without thinking I decided I was going to just finish it myself. So I understand all of that. It would seem we both did some stupid things that day. But…," she paused and I could see her chewing on her lip, hesitating with what she wanted to say.

"But what sweetheart?" I asked as I raised my thumb and pulled her plump bottom lip out from between her teeth.

"What I don't understand is why you put it off in the first place. That's so unlike you, and it's not like something else came up. You just didn't do it. There were a couple of instances last week where you acted distant, it was as if something was bothering you, and when I asked you about it you assured me nothing was wrong. Does that have to do with why you put off finishing the nursery; did I do or say something to upset you?"

I thought that I had done a better job of hiding what I was going through other than the couple of times she called me on it. But apparently that was far from the truth and I should have known she'd see right through me. She remained still and quiet, while waiting for me to explain. I was worried it was going to come out all wrong and I would hurt her even more.

Scratching the back of my head and sucking in a deep breath and forcing it back out, I started to talk. "You are right, something was bothering me and I was so wrong to keep it from you. I should have talked to you about it and everything would have been fine. I guess as a man it's hard to admit that you're scared. Scared of something that at the same time completely thrills you. I thought I had hidden it from you but I guess I didn't do such a great job with that, huh?" I shook my head amazed at just how well she really did know me.

Actually, how well we knew each other. I have always seen when something she would try and hide was bugging her. The last time had been before we bought this house and she was having issues over how much it cost. I had seen right way that it was bothering her. When I thought of this it made me realize just how stupid I had been to try and hide what I was dealing with from her.

"No, you didn't, neither one of us have ever been able to hide anything. We see right through one another. When you didn't appear to want to talk, I figured that you just needed more time and that when you were ready you would tell me."

"That was my intent. I was set on doing just that when I came home from helping Emmett and then I saw you on that damn ladder and well… you know the rest."

"Yes, I do know how it went. So what was it that scared you so much that you thought you needed to hide it from me?"

"Basically I was scared of becoming a father." She started to say something and I held my hand up and asked her to let me finish first. I knew she would be jumping to the wrong conclusion if I didn't.

"Maybe I said that wrong, and that's part of why I didn't say anything because I was afraid of how it would come across to you. I was afraid of what kind of father I would be. I can see that beautiful head of yours going a million miles an hour right now and I promise you, that I have no regrets. I am so thrilled to have this life we have together and to have our son." I paused for a minute to see her reaction and when she nodded for me to continue I did.

"I guess it started when we went to your doctor's appointment last Monday and he said you could go into labor at any time. I was suddenly very aware that very soon I was going to be responsible for another person. For teaching him right from wrong, and morals and values and that he was going to be so totally dependent on us. Then I got freaked out over having those feelings. Not really freaked out, but the magnitude of it hit me. He will be completely dependent on us for everything. We will be shaping and molding him into the adult that he will be one day. Please don't think that I don't want or welcome everything that comes with being a father, because I do. I have seen what Emmett has with his family and I know the kind of upbringing I had when I was a kid. When Dr. Montgomery said any day, it was suddenly so very real. I have wanted a family of my own for so long and while it thrilled me to death to finally be getting that dream fulfilled I also worried about what happened if I failed. What if I wasn't a good father? And well…then I berated myself. I felt ashamed and like a bad father for feeling that way and I also was worried what you would think of me for having those thoughts. So I avoided the nursery, because it reminded me of the insecurities I was having."

"Oh, Edward," she said, her voice was quivering with emotion as she reached up and smoothed back the hair that had fallen against my forehead, "don't you know that I have those same fears and concerns about myself. It was just almost a year ago that we were at my parent's house for Thanksgiving and we were both freaking out over my mother basically telling me to get pregnant because Brook was and because she wanted grandchildren. When we talked about it I told you that I had never given kids much thought, but that since I had been around Lilly and Max I had begun to think about the possibility of having my own someday. More specifically a child with you. But in that moment I imagined that someday being a few years away, not a few months."

She paused for a minute and then asked, "Do you still have those fears?"

"Not so much anymore."

"What changed it?"

"Well when you wouldn't let me in our room to talk to you I went back to the nursery. I was going to finish everything up so that it was ready. While doing that I came across one of your pregnancy books and glancing through it I found a section for expectant fathers. I read over it and found that almost every new father has the same feelings and emotions that I had been experiencing and that it was perfectly normal. It also said that the expectant father should talk to their spouses, because chances are they are having the same feelings. So as soon as you were willing I was going to do that," I started laughing out loud causing Bella to question why, "if I had just come to you in the first place, we both could have talked about our fears and concerns and probably avoided the fight."

"Um, no not completely," she said.

"What do you mean?"

"You still broke a promise you made to me and while I may not have been as mad at you I still would have been upset."

"Uh, Bella."

"Yeah."

"That's the other thing I wanted to talk about."

"Ok," she relied somewhat reluctantly. I could see the confusion written across her sleep deprived face. "What?"

"I don't know any other way to say this so I am just going put it out there and hope that you forgive me." I could see her become worried and that was the last thing I wanted. "I don't remember what the promise is that I broke." I hung my head ashamed of myself that I had had forgotten what it is.

**BPOV**

I was unsure what to make of what he had just told me. On one hand I was relieved because it meant that he hadn't just blatantly ignored the promise, but on the other hand it upset me that he hadn't remembered. So instead of driving myself crazy trying to figure it out, I chose to tell him what I was thinking.

"Edward," I said to him drawing his gaze back up to my eyes. As he did I could see the remorse and regret in his eyes. It was then, that I knew that I couldn't be mad at him now. After what he had just explained to me that he had been going through, it really didn't surprise me that he had forgotten the promise, "what you forgot is that I asked you to promise to stop buying Christmas presents for Zachary. So when you came home with that camaro, I was pretty pissed. I thought that you had blatantly ignored the promise."

"Are you saying you don't feel that way anymore?"

"No, I don't. I can see that you were struggling with what you were going through and that the promise was probably the last thing on your mind. While it is a promise that you made and I don't like the fact that you forgot it, I can understand how it wasn't in the forefront of you mind."

"Does that mean you forgive me?" Hope and relief flowed off his body in powerful waves.

"Yes it does."

He leaned forward and kissed me. The kiss started to get a bit heated and we broke apart, both of us panting, but remembering that we couldn't get carried away. Resting his forehead against mine and he cupped my face in his hands and said to me, "I love you so much Bella, so much that sometimes it hurts. I could never imagine my life without you or our son. The two of you are truly everything to me. I will never keep anything from you again and I promise to do my best to never forget or break any promise I make to you in the future. I hope you believe me and know that I really mean it."

"I do, and I love you too, just as much. My world revolves around the two of you as well."

We kissed again and as held me tightly, he squeezed just a little too tightly and I winced causing him to pull away. When he saw me rubbing my boobs he asked, "What's wrong?"

"Well, the little guy is sleeping and my milk has come in and my boobs really hurt from being full. I am thinking about waking him up to see if he will nurse."

He glanced down at my chest and I instantly knew by the smirk on his face that he had noticed the increased size of them. They had grown during my pregnancy, which he of course was fond of, but they just felt huge now that they were full of milk. I felt like a walking coconut tree. I reached out and lifted his head up and pointed to my eyes and said to him, "Up here buddy, those are off limits for a while."

He chuckled and said, "Sorry, I couldn't help it, I am a man you know. A man who very much enjoys his wife's gorgeous body."

"I know you do, and believe me, any other time I would be extremely happy that you are ogling my boobs, but I swear if you tried to touch them right now, I might have to smack you like Rosalie does Emmett."

"Sweetheart if they hurt that bad, why don't you pump your milk and then we can get him started on using the bottle soon. That way I can start to help you with his feedings?"

"That's an idea. Maybe I should. Would you go down to the nursery and get the pump for me?"

"Sure baby, are the bottles for it downstairs from when you washed them?" he asked as he grabbed a pair of flannel pajama pants and slipped them on over his boxers.

"Yes. I think they are in the cabinet closest to the fridge."

"Okay, I'll be right back." He placed a quick kiss on the top of my head and went to retrieve the pump and bottles.

I turned on the TV to watch while I used the pump. Edward returned a few minutes later with the items and together we figured out how to use the contraption. Once I had expressed all the milk I could, Edward returned the pump to the nursery and put one of the bottles of milk in the fridge to use tomorrow and the rest of the milk in sealed bags made for freezing it.

As he climbed into bed with me, it felt so good to be back in our own bed and to have him next to me with his arms wrapped around me. I was immediately fast asleep.

When Zachary woke up a little bit later, I brought him to our bed to feed him before changing his diaper and putting him back in the cradle.

After that I must have fallen into an extremely deep sleep, because the next time I woke up it was beginning to get light outside. I was suddenly worried about why Zachary hadn't woken up to eat again and got out of bed as fast as I could to check on him. As I did, I noticed Edward wasn't in our bed and when I reached the cradle the baby wasn't there.

I grabbed my robe and made my way down to the nursery in search of them. When I got there the small lamp was on but they weren't in the room. I knew my mother was an early riser, but not usually this early. However, with the thought of spending time with her grandson, maybe she was awake and Edward and Zac were downstairs with her.

When I reached the living room, what I found was the most perfect image I could ever imagine. There was Edward asleep on the couch. He was turned sideways with his legs stretched out on the couch and was in a semi reclined position, with Zac sound asleep on his bare chest. They were both out cold. I noticed the empty bottle on the coffee table and knew instantly that Edward had gotten up with him and fed him.

As I moved to grab the throw blanket form the chair next to the couch, I a caught of glimpse of our camera sitting on the coffee table. Knowing this was a moment I might never get the opportunity to catch again, I quietly took a couple of pictures of my sleeping boys. After putting the camera back down, I picked up the throw blanket from the chair and carefully draped it over the two of them so I didn't wake them up.

Then not wanting to be away from either one of them I curled up on the other end of the couch and as I closed my eyes hoping to fall back asleep, I couldn't help but think that there aren't many perfect moments in life, but to me this sure was one of them.

**Thanks for reading guys! You are all the best and even if I sometimes don't reply to your review, I want you to know that I read them all and love each one. **


	38. Thankful

**Hey everyone, I know it's been far longer than it should have been and I apologize. I had a lot going on including a great visit from Hope4more. We had a great time and I am so glad she was here, although now that she is gone, I miss her! Thank goodness for unlimited texting. Both of our phone companies probably would never offer such a deal if they had known about us beforehand. LOL **

**I have a lot to say but I will save it for the bottom cause I know you all want to get to the chapter. So don't forget to check out the note at the bottom.**

**As always Hope4more, without you helping me to control our shared brain, none of this would be half of what it is. Thanks BB!**

**Eclipse was awesome if you have seen it, you know what I am talking about. Best one of them all so far!**

**Of course, Stephenie owns it all. **

**BPOV**

Later that morning I woke up when I felt Edward shift his position on the couch and I heard Zach start to whimper. Having only fed him once throughout the night, I was more than happy to do so now. My boobs felt like they could burst from being so full. As soon as I lifted him from Edward's chest, Edward woke up and smiled brightly at me. I kissed his lips and told him good morning before settling back on the couch next to him to feed the baby.

I realized a little too late that Edward had picked up the camera and snapped a few pictures of me and Zachary.

Knowing that I must look like a mess, especially after being on the couch the past couple of hours, I asked him, "Why are you taking my picture now?"

Flashing me that smile of his that almost always got him anything he wanted, he smirked and said, "I just couldn't help it. You'll see when I show it to you. The way you were looking at him… it was just so perfect, I guess is how to explain it. You could just see all the love you felt for him in your facial expression as you watched him. It was really a beautiful moment, Bella."

I smiled recalling the flood of warm emotions I had felt when I discovered the two of them asleep here this morning. He scooted over next to me and pulled me so that he could hold me close to him as I fed Zach. Kissing my temple he asked, "What's that smile for?"

"I was just thinking about your reason for taking that picture of me just now. It must have been like how I felt when I discovered my two favorite men asleep here earlier this morning and I snapped your picture too."

He leaned forward and placed a sweet kiss on my lips as I looked up at him smiling once again. He pulled back and looked as though he was about to say something. However, before Edward could get a word out, my mom entered the room followed by his mother.

Bidding us both good morning, Esme said, "Well we all must be having those moments, because I took one of all three of you on the couch. I figured it would be a moment you would want to remember. Besides it was just too cute to pass up." She chuckled as she took a sip from her mug of coffee.

We all laughed with her and once I was finished feeding Zach, I gave him back to Edward so that I could shower and get dressed for the day.

Time seemed to be flying by since I had come home from the hospital. Over the next several days we had begun to settle into a little bit of a routine. Zachary wasn't one of those babies that you could count on like an alarm clock, but he would eat within a general time frame. Edward was thrilled to help out with his feedings and we were very lucky that since we had offered him the bottle so soon, he didn't have much of an issue with it. Although we did have a few instances where he would simply refuse to take it and I would go ahead and nurse him. We found that it was most helpful for him to feed the baby while I cooked dinner and he would also get up with Zach once in the night allowing me to get some extra sleep. Sometimes offering to feed him randomly just because he wanted to, and I was very grateful for his help.

It was astounding to see how quickly Zach was already changing. I had thought that the changes I had seen in little Katelyn were amazing until I watched my own son change so much in such a short time. At ten days old he was looking more and more like Edward in my opinion and to say that he had us both wrapped around his little finger, would be a bit of an understatement. He was the light of our lives.

On the Saturday before Thanksgiving, my mom and Esme had gone shopping, Edward, Emmett, Carlisle and Jasper were at Emmett and Rose's house watching some sporting event, and Alice, Rose and all of their kids were here with me. Alice and I had both noticed that Rose seemed a little pale, but Rose brushed it off to the recent long bout she had with some nasty stomach bug.

The three of us were sitting in the living room watching Lilly and Max play while Katelyn and Zachary were napping. Alice and I were sharing our new experiences as moms with Rose when we were interrupted by Alice's cellphone chirping from where it was stashed in the back pocket of her jeans. Rose and I began chatting about Christmas gifts for Lilly. Our attention was drawn to Alice when we heard her gasp and we immediately knew something was wrong by the look on her face. We watched as it went from happy to extremely worried.

I placed my hand on her shoulder and was about to ask her what was going on, but before I could get the words out, I heard our garage door open and Alice jumped up making a bee line for the hall door that led to the garage. Next thing I saw was Jazz walking through the door with the rest of the men following behind him. Alice immediately wrapped her arms tightly around her husband and he returned the gesture as they appeared to be comforting each other.

Edward made his way over to me and pulled me in for a hug while giving me a quick peck on the lips. Seeing the look of concern on his face, I asked him, "What's going on, why are you guys back so soon?"

"You trying to get rid of me?" he teased, but I could still see worry buried deep in his eyes.

"No, of course not," I said as I gripped his hand that was now holding mine slightly tighter. "But we were chatting and then Alice got what appeared to be an upsetting phone call and next thing we knew you guys were here."

Jazz was next whispering something to Rose and as the two of them pulled apart from the hug they had been engaged in, Jasper cleared his throat and said," Why don't we all go in the other room and sit down while I'll fill you in on what's going on."

We moved from the crammed spot we were all standing at in the hallway and made our way to the living room. Alice had excused herself to go upstairs to get Katelyn, where she was sleeping in Zach's room and Jasper began to tell us what was going on.

"Um, I just got a call from my mother telling me that she was at the hospital with my dad, and that they are pretty sure he has suffered a heart attack. It's quite a shock considering it was so sudden and unexpected. We thought that he was in perfect health. We will know more after they have completed all of the tests they need to do."

While Jasper continued to fill us in on the details surrounding what had happened, Rose stood by her cousin and comforted him while he spoke about his dad and her uncle.

"I know that we were supposed to spend the holiday here with all of you, but in light of what has happened, Alice and I are going to fly to Seattle this evening and be with my mom. Rose's parents are going along with us since of course; her mom is my father's sister."

Esme then spoke up saying, "Rose, honey this is your uncle, if you want to go as well we all understand."

Edward and I immediately confirmed what Esme had said. Rose nodded and thanked us all for being so understanding and supportive and said that she would talk to her mom.

Sunday afternoon we got a call from Emmett saying that he and Rose were going to fly out to Seattle the next morning. They had heard from Rose's mom late last night and she informed them that Jasper's dad was in much worse shape than anyone had anticipated.

The next few days seemed to drag by. Either Rose or Emmett would call daily to let us all know how things were going with Jasper's father. The prognosis was not good. He was not improving despite all the efforts by the doctors. Carlisle had contacted two of the most renowned heart specialists in the country and called in a favor asking them to oversee Mr. Whitlock's care. Jasper's family was very appreciative for Carlisle's help and understood that Carlisle was a bit too close to the situation for him to treat Mr. Whitlock himself. Carlisle remained in close contact with the doctors and did his best to assure everyone that Mr. Whitlock was receiving the best care he could.

I was upstairs sitting in the rocking chair that is in the nursery while feeding Zach and was thinking about all that I needed to do today. Tomorrow was Thanksgiving and with it coming so soon after Zachary's birth, I was very grateful to have my mom and Esme here to help prepare it all. For the most part I was feeling nearly like my old self, but I still got worn out faster than I had before. Once Zach was through eating I burped him and changed his diaper, gave him a bath and then dressing him in the Arizona Cardinals sleeper that my dad had sent with my mom for him.

Nothing warmed my heart faster than the little smile my son gave me as I talked to him while getting him dressed.

"What do you say little guy, wanna go see what those two grandmas of yours are up to? Daddy and Grandpa Carlisle will be back soon with Grandpa Charlie who is so excited to see you." Zach proceeded to squirm around a bit as I talked to him while he was still lying on the changing table. I picked him up and gave him a big kiss on his chubby little cheek. A year ago the prospect of being a mother may have been a scary idea to me, but now, I was so thrilled with my new roll.

As I carried Zachary downstairs I thought about how this year was so different for me, compared to how I was used to spending Thanksgiving. It was even more different than last year when I had taken Edward home with me to meet my parents. There were the obvious things, such as the fact that Edward and I were married, living in our beautiful home, and we now had a son that we loved and cherished more than we ever imagined possible. But the not so obvious was that this was the first time I would be hosting a holiday family gathering in my and Edward's home. Actually the first time I was hosting a holiday dinner, period.

Thinking about Em and Rose along with Alice and Jasper not being here reminded me that I also wouldn't be seeing Brook this Thanksgiving. I was sad that I wouldn't get to see her like I normally would. The both of us had always flocked home to Arizona for the holidays. I at least knew that I would see her for a few days before Christmas in Arizona since we were going to have an early Christmas there with my parents before going on to Forks to spend the holidays with Carlisle and Esme.

I had just talked to her a few days ago and she was excited that she and Cam had finally moved into their own house and that they were no longer living with her parents. I completely understood how she felt. It was nice having them here with us now, but I couldn't imagine living with them for an extended period of time. Much like they had been doing since the end of July.

Entering the kitchen I found my mom and Esme sitting around the island discussing what we were having for our Thanksgiving Day dinner and what we wanted to prepare ahead of time today to make things easier tomorrow. They were also making a list of any last minute things we might need from the grocery store. Esme instantly held out her hands silently begging for me to hand over Zach to her.

I happily did so and then made my way to the fridge to pour myself a glass of iced tea.

"Do you have any preference as to what you think we should fix today?" My mom asked as I sat next to her on an empty stool.

"I think we should do the pies and the ham today," I replied as I mixed in the artificial sweetener I had just added to my tea.

"That sounds like a good idea, given everything else can be easily cooked once the turkey is in the oven in the morning." Esme added.

"Mom, don't you usually make your stuffing a day ahead of time?"

"Yes I do." She answered.

"Does it dry out?" Esme asked my mom.

"Well it did the first year I tried to do it that way." She started to chuckle as she recounted the story, "It was many years ago, not long after I had married Charlie. Bella was about two or three I think and I was having the family dinner at our house for the first time. Bella's grandma Marie had suggested I prepare the stuffing early to save time the next day. She was trying to be as helpful as she could knowing I was a nervous wreck. Unfortunately, I forgot the key thing she had told me to do to prevent that from happening."

"What was it you forgot?" Esme asked, I had already heard this story several times, so I just listened as my mother told it.

"She had told me to make sure that I drizzle some of the turkey juices over the top of the dressing before placing it in the oven to heat. That, not only would it keep the stuffing moist, but it would also add extra flavoring to it," my mom continued to laugh and then said, "you can bet that was the last time I ever forgot that tip."

We made a list of a few things we needed and then the two of them left to run out and get them. The two women had come to be good friends over the short time they had known each other and it really made me feel as though I had two mothers.

Edward and our fathers returned not long before our mothers got back from the grocery store. It didn't take long to see that my dad was quite smitten with his grandson.

I was up early with Zachary on Thanksgiving Day morning and decided to stay up and get an early start on cooking dinner. I took him downstairs with me and placed him on the huge island counter top in his bouncy seat and talked to him as I got things going. Cooking must not have been much of an interest to him as he was back to sleep after about an hour of listening to me. I giggled to myself at my thinking that he had even really understood what I was doing.

Over the course of the day as us three women cooked and shooed the men out of the kitchen when they snuck in to try and steal bites of the food that was already prepared. It was heartwarming to see each of the men at one time or another had Zach in his arms while they watched football. What was funny is that each of them for the most part held him tucked in one arm as if he was the football. Esme told me that Carlisle had done the same thing with both Edward and Emmett when they were babies and promised to show me pictures when I was in Forks at Christmas.

Once the food was ready and we all sat down at the table to eat we took time to say a prayer for Jasper's father and to say what we were all thankful for. I had so much more this year than I ever imagined I would.

Dinner turned out to be quite mild compared to the adventure that took place at least years meal. Knowing what our missing family members were going through, left a somber mood at the table. However, I was thankful that dinner had been quiet for a much different reason. I was quite relived to not have a repeat of my mother urging Edward and I to test his sperms ability to hit a home run. The only excitement came when I had to stop eating and go upstairs to nurse the baby when he woke up right in the middle of dinner.

That night when we talked to Alice, she informed us that there was still no change in Jasper's dad's condition and they were starting to become worried about if he would pull through. She told us that Emmett and Rose would be flying home on Sunday since Lilly had school on Monday, but she wasn't sure when she and Jasper would be back.

The Day after Thanksgiving otherwise known as Black Friday was my first outing without Zachary. I had hardly been out of the house since having him and as much I hated to leave him I was looking forward to getting out and going places. Not that shopping would have been my first choice for a perfect excursion, but both sets of parents would be leaving on Sunday and it was nice to spend the day out with both our moms.

Six hours later we returned home and I was exhausted. The men carried all our purchases into the house and it appeared I arrived just in time to feed the baby. Edward followed me upstairs to our room to be near me when I fed him. After he was fed and changed he went back to sleep and I saw it as the perfect opportunity to take a nap myself.

I decided to take a quick shower first as I felt slightly gross from sweating in the packed mall and department stores while shopping earlier. As I washed my body I was shocked when I felt a rush of cool air and turned around to find a naked Edward joining me in the shower.

"What are you doing?" I asked him with intrigue.

"I'm showering with my wife. What does it look like?" he replied as he reached for the bottle of shampoo and after squirting some in his hand he began to wash my hair for me.

When he was through and my hair had been completely rinsed of all the shampoo, he started kissing on my shoulder and stopped to whisper in my ear, "Its feels like forever since I have seen you naked. You look amazing baby."

"Thank you, but I don't feel that way yet." I said knowing that I still had a puffy stomach and was looking forward to being able to work out and attempt to get my body as close as I could to my pre-pregnancy state.

"Bella, you just had a baby less than three weeks ago. So you aren't exactly as you were before. I think you look amazing and I like the new curves that you now have. And not only do I like them, they remind me of the gift you have given us. Our son," he said as he held me tightly and kissed the top of my head.

"Ok, if you say so," the tone in my voice clearly giving off the fact that I was having a hard time completely believing what he was saying.

"I do." He reassured me.

We had always had such an active sex life, that I knew that the six weeks we had to wait for the doctor to clear me for that type of activity again were going to be hell on us both. I was certain it was an issue for Edward since just a few nights ago; I had woken up to the sound of him moaning in his sleep as he was also grinding against the bed.

"You know you sneaking in here with me, isn't making us having to wait any easier for either one of us." I retorted.

He took a deep breath and I felt his forehead come to rest on my shoulder. "I know and for a minute I forgot that we couldn't make love yet and I ended up here with you. I'll get out now."

I heard the frustration and disappointment in his voice. It was completely unintentional and I knew that he was well aware that I couldn't do anything yet and that he would never put me in a position to even think about doing it. I also knew that he would never make me feel guilty for not being able to make love. I turned and grabbed his hand to stop him just as he was about to open the shower door. He looked at me with his brows furrowed in confusion over why I was stopping him from leaving the shower.

"Hey," I said as I moved closer to him, "I know I can't do anything, but that doesn't mean I can't help you out a little in the meantime." I moved my hand from his and as he turned to face me I placed my hand on his chest and slowly started to slide it down his chest.

He closed his eyes and I heard a faint moan escape his lips and right before my hand reached the point of no return. My hand had just brushed past his navel when he grabbed it and brought it to his lips and kissing my palm before he said, "It would be very easy to give in and let you pleasure me until the time when we could make love again. But it would also be very selfish of me and I can't do that to you Bella. I love you too much and as awesome as it would feel, I want to wait until we can make love and pleasure each other again. It's been three weeks; we're half way through the waiting period. It won't be much longer."

I searched his eyes with mine and I saw nothing but complete love and sincerity in them. "Are you sure, I really don't mind?" I asked giving him one last chance. "I'm positive." He then kissed me chastely on the lips and got out of the shower. I waited a few minutes for him to be out of the bathroom and then got out myself. By waiting I reduced any further temptation by either one of us.

Once I dried off and slipped into some comfy sweat pants and a warm shirt, I crawled up on the bed and took the nap I was wanting to before my shower. A few minutes later I felt the bed shift and Edward's strong arms around me and heard his whispered words of love as I drifted to sleep.

When I later woke form my nap, I was on our bed alone and as I rubbed the sleep from my eyes I looked in the direction of the baby cradle and saw that Zach was not there. Knowing that Edward must have taken him downstairs to let me sleep, I stumbled into the bathroom to splash some cold water in my face to help wake me up.

About half way down the stairs I smelt the yummy aroma of what were probably leftovers from yesterday's feast. I felt instantly like I was starving and hurried to the kitchen.

As I passed through the living room on my way, I saw my dad holding Zach as he and Carlisle watched football. Making my way to the chair where Charlie and Zach were, I leaned over and kissed my son on his warm fuzzy head and asked my dad, "Where's everyone else?"

"Oh, they're in the kitchen, I think Edward was just about to come up and check on you."

I nodded and after giving my son another kiss I finally made my way into the kitchen. Upon entering the room I saw Edward fixing a tray with two plates of food on it and both our mom's cleaning up the kitchen. Esme was clearing dishes from the island and my mom was putting way the Tupperware containers that held the remaining food.

I walked up behind Edward and slinking my arms around his waist I pressed (laid) my head against his back and inhaled his warm musky sent. I then asked, "Whatcha doing?" He turned around and wrapped me in his arms and gave me a quick peck on the lips before saying, "I was just about to bring dinner up to you."

"So I see. But why two plates?" I inquired.

My mom then spoke up saying, "Did you have a nice nap sweetheart? Edward just came down right before you. We have already eaten, so he was going to bring dinner for the both of you upstairs to your room."

"Oh, ok. Well I am starving. Since we're both here you want to just sit here and eat with me?" I asked as I waved my hand in the direction of the island directly behind us.

"Sure baby. Sit down and I'll bring our plates over. You want something to drink?" He asked as he turned and placed our food laden plates on the granite surface.

"Um sure, water is fine."

He sat down next to me and after eating a few bites I asked, "So if you just came down right before me, has Zachary been fed yet?"

Edward nodded and said, "Yeah mom fed him."

Grabbing a dishtowel to dry her hands, Esme turned around and replied with a smile, "When I came up to see if the two of you were awake and wanted some dinner, the little guy started to fuss just as I entered the room. So I picked him up and brought him down here with us to let you rest a while longer. You both obviously needed it. I hope it's ok."

I reached out and placed my hand over hers where it was currently resting on the counter top. "Of course it's ok. I just feel my breasts getting full again and didn't want to pump if he was going to be ready to eat." She nodded in understanding and after giving my hand a quick squeeze, went back to loading the dishwasher.

Once Edward and I were through eating, we joined the others in the living and spent the evening relaxing with our son and parents, while watching the hockey game.

Saturday was spent in much the same way. We just wanted to spend time with our parents here on their last day. That evening we all went out for dinner and had a great time. Well it was great when our waitress wasn't fawning over my husband and son. I came to the conclusion that some people just don't care about making a public spectacle of themselves.

Sunday came with Rose and Emmett returning home just a few hours before both of my and Edward's parents were due to leave. Rose informed us all that after a second open heart surgery, Jasper's father had shown some minor improvements. She said that his condition was still critical and very delicate, but they at least had a small amount of hope.

Over the next couple of weeks Edward, Zachary and I settled into more of a regular routine without the help of our parents. Alice and Jasper had come home, but they were still quite concerned about his dad's health. Mr. Whitlock's eventual release from the hospital came with the stipulation that they had to hire a home health aide to help with his care. Jasper's mom had some heath issues of her own. While they were not as serious as her husband's now were, she couldn't take care of the household duties and Mr. Whitlock as well. If it weren't for the fact that the aide was there, I don't think they would be home now. Alice had told us that Jasper checked in with his mom every day and I couldn't blame him, as I would surely do the same.

Edward spent more time looking for a new career path since it was getting closer and closer to the end of the year. He was hoping to have something lined up early next year, but the options he did come across just didn't feel right for one reason or another. With money not being an issue, he promised himself and me that he would not settle and would make sure that whatever job he took, he would be sure he could be happy with it.

The Friday before Christmas we flew to Arizona to spend a few days with my parents and Brook before heading to Forks for Christmas and New Year's. Unlike last year my parents weren't able to come to Forks for the holiday. My dad had been off last year so he had to work this year, which was why we were coming here first.

Packing for the three of us had been a little frustrating. We were leaving the cold winter climate of St. Louis, then heading into the warm weather that Arizona still had this time of year and then back to the cold of Forks. So it meant extra everything for all of us. When you combined that with all the baby gear we now had to take with us, instead of packing for two weeks, it felt almost as if we were packing to move or something. I think we must have had at least twice as much stuff to haul with us than Edward and I did when we went on the cruise or our honeymoon and that's saying a lot considering Alice had packed for me for our honeymoon.

As we landed and made our way through the airport terminal at Sky Harbor in Phoenix, I remembered last year and the drive to my parent's house in the mustang that Edward fell in love with. There would be no mustang this year but it didn't really matter. My focus was on seeing Cam, Brook and the boys. I couldn't wait to see how big Chase and Damon had gotten. They were seven months old now and according to Brook, even though they weren't crawling on all fours like you would picture them doing, they did this army crawl thing and found a way to get into just about everything they could reach. I couldn't help laughing when she had told me, but stopped quickly when she pointed out that my day to deal with that sort of thing wasn't too far away.

It was near eight at night by the time we had gotten all of our stuff from baggage claim and obtained our rental car. I snorted and laughed at Edward when we were told by the rental car agent that our choices were a Chevy Tahoe or a minivan. He jumped on the Tahoe like it was the car of his dreams.

The drive from the airport to my parent's house was short, but we were still exhausted by the time we got there. I had called my mom when we left the airport and I swear she must have been standing at the front window watching for us, considering the minute we pulled into the drive way her and my dad were on their way out of the house to greet us.

My mom was instantly gushing over Zachary and you would have thought it had been three years and not three weeks since she had last seen him. My dad helped Edward carry in all our stuff and Edward then set the pack-n-play up for Zachary to sleep in while we were here. After feeding my very hungry son, we sat in the living room and caught up on what has happened in the past few weeks.

The next morning after breakfast, I called Brook to get directions to her house and the three of us then left to go visit her.

Cam and Brook's new home was in Glendale, which was about thirty minutes from where both her and my parents lived in Paradise valley. I think Brook's exact words to me were something like, "It's close enough that my parents can see the boys whenever they want, but we get a bit of a buffer zone in there too." The main reason they chose the location though, was due to the fact that Glendale is where the hockey team's stadium was. Well that and Brook fell in love with the house. I was eager to see it; having a feeling the pictures she sent in an email didn't do it justice.

When we pulled up in front of her home, I was awe struck. It was gorgeous. It was a Tuscan style ranch home with stucco exterior. The front was adorned with a huge covered entryway and was flanked on both sides by palm trees. The living room was warm and inviting and I loved her hardwood floors and vaulted ceilings. It had a split level master suite with a cozy fireplace and the yard was magnificent. It was something out of a resort magazine, with a gazebo, Jacuzzi pool, built in BBQ pit and a large expanse area of grass.

Once we were through with the tour of the house and Cam arrived home from his early morning practice with the team, we sat down in the living room and the first thing Brook did was hold her hands out and demand, "Ok, hand him over," as she wiggled her fingers in her request for Edward to hand Zachary over to her.

She looked down at him and then to Edward and myself and then said to Zach with a smile, "Well aren't you a chip off the ole block. You look just like your daddy."

"That's what I keep saying and Edward says he just doesn't see it except for the hair." I retorted

"Well the hair for sure is a dead giveaway that he is your son Edward, but I think he has your nose and other facial features too."

Chase and Damon were taking a mid-morning nap, but she assured me that they would be awake soon. When they did I couldn't believe how much they had grown. They both had heads full of blond hair, but with Cam and Brook both being blonds, I expected that the boys would be too. It was also really kind of funny that Chase favored Cam and Damon favored Brook. I hoped that all of my and Edward's kids looked like him.

We spent the day, hanging out, playing with kids and when all of the boys were sleeping in the late afternoon, we even went for a swim in their pool. It felt strange to be swimming in the middle of December, but we thoroughly enjoyed it.

Later we had dinner with them and exchanged Christmas gifts. We would be seeing each other before I left for Forks, but with Cam's parents flying in for the holidays; we weren't sure how much time we'd have. So therefore, it made sense for us to spend this one day we both had available together. We had a great time just being with them and playing with each other's babies.

Edward and I both really liked the little hockey jersey with Cullen and the number one on the back that Brook and Cam gave Zachary. We chose to give both the boys their first baseball glove. When I asked Brook if she thought it would offend Cam, she said no, that if we were giving them a hockey stick that might be different. I remembered us both laughing about it that day on the phone.

We chatted away about everything going on in our lives and it wasn't long before it was late. We left with the promise that we would make sure to see each other again before we left for Forks. I really hated that we lived so far apart.

Sunday and Monday, I was forced or tortured was really more like it, to go shopping with my mother. At least on Monday, Brook, her mom, and the twins joined us. Having Brook to make snide comments back and forth with made it more bearable and certainly more fun. The guys on the other hand, seemed to have a grand ole time playing golf.

Monday evening, my parents watched Zachary while Edward and I went with Brook to Cam's hockey game. It was really nice. Edward and I hadn't been out anywhere at all by ourselves since the little guy had been born, in fact the only time I had been away from him was the shopping I did on black Friday. As much as I missed him, I let myself admit that it felt good to be out without him. The night passed quickly with the Coyotes beating the San Jose Sharks, three to one.

The next day, Tuesday, we celebrated Christmas with my parents. Despite my telling them not to overdo it, they got Zach what seemed like a truck load of stuff. Everything from clothes, cars, trucks, and even a mini Arizona state police car that was almost just like my dad's. My parents gave us a certificate good for a weekend of babysitting anytime we wanted and when we felt like we were ready. I knew that I enjoyed the night out last night, but I was by no means ready to even think about leaving my son for an entire weekend.

My mom had always wanted to go to New York, so Edward and I gave them open ended tickets along with a hotel gift card to be used when my dad could take some time off. The rest of the evening was spent talking about embarrassing moments I had endured at Christmas while growing up. Edward was quite entertained by all my mishaps.

Thirsty I was trying to quietly make my way down the stairs without waking my parents up. I had just finished feeding Zachary and putting him back to sleep. I scurried into the kitchen and opened the fridge to grab a bottle of water. Twisting the cap off the bottle, I turned and gazed out the back door when I was started by a hand on my shoulder.

"Shh, it's just me, don't scream Isabella," my father whispered with a slight chuckle in his voice.

"Well geez daddy, don't go sneaking up on me in the dark." I chided.

"You must have been a million miles away, cause I said your name twice to get your attention. What's got you so deep in thought? That grandson of mine giving you a hard night?"

"No. He woke up to eat, but is fast asleep again." pausing to take another drink, "I was just thinking about everything."

"You're gonna have to be a bit more clear than that, if you want me to talk about it with you Bella. You used to be evasive like this when you were little; tip toeing around what was bugging you. Do you remember what I used to say to you?" he asked, standing next to me.

"Yes, you would say, I'm not a mind reader Isabella, if you don't tell me what's wrong I can't fix it." My heart warmed at the reminder of my younger years, back when my dad could fix everything.

Moving a couple of steps closer to me, he draped his arm around my shoulder and said, "So tell me."

I leaned into my father's embrace, remembering how comforting it had been when I was younger. I then took another swig of my water and said, "Nothing's wrong. In fact I've never been more happy in all my life. I was just reflecting on it all. So much in my life has changed in the past year and a half and I am so happy and thrilled to be a wife and mother. I'm just thinking about how something that I never thought I would want to have, has been the one thing that has made me so amazingly happy. Now I can't even imagine my life without it, or should I say them. Is that crazy?"

"No sweetheart, it's not crazy at all. It was just a matter of you finding the right person and your mother and I are certain that you have. Edward is a good man. It is very easy to see how happy he makes you. How happy you make each other."

"Yes we are very happy daddy. Will it always be this way? Will things always be so easy between Edward and me?" I asked him.

With a chuckle that cause his chest to shake slightly he replied, "No. I'm sure it won't. I know that as much as your mother and I tried to keep our arguments and disagreements hidden from you, that you were well aware of a few of them. Arguments are a normal part of things. You won't always agree on everything, but what I'm sure of is that the two of you will find a way to work through whatever obstacles are thrown in your path. You picked a good one. I know it's been a long time since I have said this to you, probably not since you graduated from college, but I hope you know that I am proud of you Isabella. You have achieved every goal and dream that your mother and I ever had for you. Not many parents get to say that about their kids."

He hugged me tightly and after kissing the top of my head, just as he had done when I was a little girl; he said that he needed to be heading in to work. He had the early shift today and we wouldn't get to see him before we left. Edward and I had said goodbye to him right before going to bed last night, but I was grateful to have gotten these few minutes alone with him.

He squeezed me tighter one last time and then he said, "I love you kiddo."

"I love you too, daddy."

As I made my way up the stairs I heard the front door close, signaling he had left for work. Later in the morning, Edward and I were gathering the last of our stuff to pack up for our flight to Forks. After a very long emotional goodbye with my mother, we climbed into the Tahoe and drove off to the airport. Heading down the street, I thought to myself, _one family celebration down, and one to go. _I then smiled to myself knowing just how truly blessed we were with all that had been given to us.

**First I want to again apologize for this chapter taking so long to be posted. A big part of the reason it took so long is that I have been pondering where to take the story and if there was anything left for E&B to work through in it. When I started this story, exactly one year ago today, it was Edward's journey to figure out where he wanted his career to go and how to get what he felt was missing in his personal life. As I chipped away at this chapter, I realized that Edward had already accomplished those things and therefore, that was most likely the reason I was having such a hard time writing this one. He has told his story and I feel as though all that is left is to give them their happy ever after. If I were to continue the story I feel like I would have to create angst and drama to keep it from becoming boring and feeling like it was being carried on too long. **

**So with all that being said, this will be the last regular chapter of The Game That Changed It All. The next chapter will be the epilogue and I hope to fulfill any questions about how their lives turn out. Thanks again for reading you guys are all amazing! The epilogue will be up as soon as possible. **

**EA**


	39. Epilogue Part 1, The Big Move

**Hello everyone. Well here it is. The epilogue has been divided into two parts and I hope you love them both. I am really torn on how I feel, knowing that this story is almost completed and I will soon be clicking that complete button.**

** I hope that these last two chapters wraps things up for them in a way that you can all enjoy. There are time jumps back and forth a bit so I have highlighted the changes in hopes of making it easier to follow, as well as a series of flashbacks which are in italics. Don't forget to check out the a/n at the bottom for info on my new story. There is also a link on my profile page with a picture of Edward and Bella's house in Forks.**

**Oh and for the last time, Stephenie Meyer owns it all. **

**July 4th, 2017**

I woke up to the sun streaming through our bedroom window. Looking at the clock and seeing that it was only just past seven in the morning I realized it was still too early to wake Bella up. Gently brushing back the hair that had fallen over her face, I laid there watching my beautiful wife sleep. Her appearance had changed a little over the past eight years since we first met, but to me she was just as much if not more beautiful.

Unable to resist the urge to touch her, I lightly skimmed the pads of my fingers over the delicate lines of her cheek, before trailing my hand down her side and letting it stop to rest on her swollen belly. She looked just a gorgeous this time as she had during the other two times she had been pregnant.

As I stayed there with my hand gently pressed on her stomach, I was rewarded with several small kicks. It reminded me of the first time she had been pregnant. Thinking back to that time caused me to reflect on everything that had happened over the past several years and how we got to where we are today, living here in Forks.

The chain of events that began the whole migration of me and my sibling's back to our home town started that first Christmas we came to Forks right after Zac was born.

_**It was Christmas Day 2010**__. We had all been sitting at the table eating dessert after stuffing ourselves with the delicious meal that my mom and Aunt Elizabeth had prepared for us. Everyone was engaged in light chatter about Christmas, and the upcoming annual New Year's Eve Ball at the hospital. _

_All of our attentions were drawn to Emmett when he stood up and made the announcement that Rose was pregnant with baby number three and after some soul searching he knew that he couldn't go off again for another baseball season and leave her home with three kids to care for on her own, that he too would be retiring from baseball. He then further stunned us all, by informing us that he had in fact already found a new job._

_Bella and I had gone to Arizona to see her parents first that year and had only been in Forks for two days at that time, while everyone else had been there for almost a week. Emmett explained to us all that he had been toying with the idea of retiring when Rose told him about the baby right after Thanksgiving that year. He stated his next choice became clear when on one of his first days here in Forks he was on his way to the store to pick up some groceries for mom. Apparently while driving past our old high school, on a whim he popped in to see if any of our old teachers might still be there and he was more or less offered a job. _

_He had heard that a classmate of ours, Eric Yorkie, was now the principal and he just had to see it for himself. While walking through the halls of the school, he peaked through the window of the gymnasium door and saw a huge banner, congratulating Coach Banner on his retirement. Then after he finally made it to the office and started chatting with Eric about our crazy high school days, Eric asked him if he was still playing baseball. Emmett had informed Eric that he was, Eric jokingly told him that if he ever gave it up they could sure use someone like him to coach the Forks High baseball team. _

_Emmett went on to tell us that the whole time he was getting what mom wanted from the store and the drive back to our parent's house, what Eric had said to him, kept nagging at him and he couldn't quit thinking about it. Once he was back at the house, Rose could see something was bothering him, and she got upset thinking it was about her being pregnant again so soon. After explaining to her that he was thrilled to have another baby with her and about the chat he had had with Eric, and how it was eating at him, she told him that if that was what he wanted she would have no objection to moving back to Forks. They talked about it at length and went over the pros and cons, which led to Emmett going back to Forks High the next day and having a serious talk with Eric about his offer. By the end of the day Emmett had made his decision and contacted his agent who would take him through the process of retiring. It was a bit different for him than it was for me since he was still under contract with the team._

_Emmett and Rose both saw it all as what was meant to happen, when they immediately found a house they loved. By the end of January they were completely moved and settling into their new house. Then in early June they welcomed Samantha Marie Cullen into this world. Lilly had been thrilled to have a baby sister and Max just went about his business as if it were no big deal. _

_Alice was the next one of us to move back to the area and unfortunately under much different circumstances. In early March of 2011, Jasper's father suffered another major heart attack and did not survive it. Jasper's mom was of course devastated and after unsuccessfully trying to convince her to move to St. Louis to live near them, Alice and Jasper moved to Port Angeles after getting his mom to agree to do so as well. Mrs. Whitlock was much more comfortable with a move that was only three hours away from her current home in Seattle, as opposed to one that was halfway across the country. _

_It took Jasper and Alice a little longer to complete their move since they had to hire extra staff to help run Alice's boutique in her absence. Alice eventually opened a second shop in downtown Port Angeles and after a slow start it was now thriving. The boutique and its unique, one of a kind designs, appeared to be exactly the type of original shopping experience the town was looking for. _

_Bella and I were the last ones to move. _

_Over the course of the months that followed Alice and Jasper leaving St. Louis, I saw the longing in Bella for her two friends who had become like sisters to her, get increasingly worse. She missed Rose and Alice both a great deal. Even though she talked to them as well as Brook on the phone quite often and the fact that they were constantly texting each other, it wasn't the same._

_**In the summer of 2011**__, I had signed a two year contract with one of the local colleges to be the hitting coach for their baseball team. I enjoyed the job a lot. With Bella deciding to stay home with Zac, they both traveled with me, when the team had an away game. But even though she enjoyed the traveling and was spending time with Angela, it was not the same as having Rose and Alice here. _

_**In late March of 2013**__, we found out baby number two was on the way. We were both thrilled and when we went to Forks while I had time off due to the school being closed for spring break, we shared our big news with everyone. This was that trip that led us to make the choice to move to Forks as well. _

_Emmett was having the time of his life coaching the high school team. Knowing that I only had a couple more months left with the college back in St. Louis, Emmett approached me with a proposition that in his words, I couldn't pass up._

_He was now the PE teacher as well as the baseball coach and told me he could use an assistant coach for the team as well as he had another adventure he wanted me to partake in with him. He proceeded to fill me in on how Forks' population was growing faster than it had ever before, and the increasing number of kids in the area interested in playing sports, but without the means to do so was growing as well. He had spoken with the football coach at Forks High about the need for some sort of organized summer instructional camp for those who could afford it as well as those who couldn't. A place where kids from every kind of background could come together and be treated as equals and gain skills to better themselves in either football or baseball and if we could get someone to help, softball for girls as well. _

_I was completely intrigued with the whole idea of it. The coaching part would be fun all by itself and doing it with my brother made it all that more appealing. But the idea of giving kids that wanted to excel at their chosen sport, a chance to better themselves, and not have to worry about being able to afford it would be an awesome opportunity. Emmett and I had been fortunate enough to have parents who had been able to send us off to baseball camp year after year. In fact, I still remembered having a few friends and teammates who didn't have that luxury. I remembered the disappointment on their faces. If I could save just one kid from having to go through that, then I was all for it. _

_I told Emmett I was in, but of course I would still have to talk to Bella. However, we were both pretty sure she would be all for the idea of being closer to our family again. We were right. When I told her about what Emmett had asked me, she ran and jumped into my arms and started peppering kisses all over my face as she said, yes, yes, yes in between each one. _

_I finished out the semester and my contract with the college in late May. By the middle of June we were packed up and headed off to Forks. Knowing that we would be living with my parents at first until we found our own home, we loaded up the suv, as well as a small trailer we hitched up to it with what we absolutely had to have right now, and left the rest for when we had someplace to put it. _

_The drive from Missouri to Washington was the longest four days of our lives. In total it was about a thirty-four hour drive. With Bella being four months pregnant she needed to go to the bathroom more often and Zac now almost three years old needed the chance to get out and stretch frequently so that he didn't get too irritable from being cooped up in the car. So we broke our trip up into stretches of about ten hours a day, with a break in in the middle for lunch and some relief from being in the car. By the time we reached Forks on the fourth day, the last thing we wanted to do was be back in the car for several days. _

_We had stayed with my parents for several months after moving to Forks. It took us a while to find a home that we felt we would be happy in for a very long time. But one Saturday afternoon in August, while out for a drive along the countryside, we stumbled upon a For Sale sign at the edge of a single lane road that was a few miles down from my parent's house. _

_As I turned down the narrow lane, I had tried to remember if I knew who lived down this way. I hadn't remembered anyone living down there when I was younger. The small road had always been there, but all I could recall being down it was open fields. However, that didn't mean anyone hadn't built a home there since that time. After all at that time, I hadn't lived in Forks for nearly thirteen years. Once Emmett joined me at the University of Washington, we got an apartment together near campus and only came home for short periods of time, enjoying the parent free accommodations our apartment had offered. _

_The road was a somewhat hilly and windy and it seemed like we had driven about a mile or so before we spotted the house at the end of the road. Bella had jumped out of the car so fast that I immediately knew that this was going to be our house. Before I could even reach her, she turned to me and the smile on her face confirmed what I had already been thinking. _

_The house was an old Victorian ranch style farmhouse that sat on top of a small hill and looked down over the rest of the land that belonged to the property. It had a wrap-around porch that was open on three sides and was screened in across the back. On one side it was flanked by the woods full of lush evergreen trees and on the other it had a white picket fence that surrounded a yard which had a huge garden full of wildflowers in it. As we investigated the house and the land around it further, we saw that it also had a small pond at the edge of the property. Everything about it was perfect. _

_Bella had said to me, her voice overflowing with excitement and a sparkle in her eyes so bright, it could light the darkest night sky, "Edward this is it. This is where I want us to spend the rest of our lives together and grow old together. This is where we are meant to be. I can feel it and I can see our kids running around and hear the screen door slamming shut as they run in and out of the house, chasing their cousins and their friends. I can even see them coming back when they're grown and our grandchildren doing the same thing. We'll laugh at them remembering how ours once did it. Can you see it; tell me you feel it too." _

_She was right of course, and I knew it because I did feel it. Standing there next to her that day, I had seen everything she had described, from picturing my son with his cousins to imagining Bella with gray hair and a grandchild on her hip. It was almost as if the house had just been waiting for us to find it. And in the four years that had passed since that day, I'd never doubted our choice._

_We had immediately contacted the real estate agent and took a tour of the house that afternoon. That same day we signed the contract to buy the house and three days later we were notified that the house was ours._

_Two weeks after we had been notified that the house was ours Bella and I along with help from Emmett and Rose, completed the tedious job of packing up our home in St. Louis. We sent all of our belongings along with the camaro and vanquish to be transported to our new home in Forks via the moving company we had hired. Then the four of us flew home. _

_A few months later, as we got comfortable in our new home and Bella neared the end of her second pregnancy, we prepared to welcome our daughter into the world. That year while everyone else was out trick or treating and collecting goodie bags full of candy, Carlie Elizabeth Cullen was born. She was beautiful just like her mother and at least that time we had been prepared for Bella to possibly have a quick labor and thankfully we made it to the hospital for the birth. _

_The move that shocked us the most was Charlie and Renee. Last Christmas when they had come to stay with us for the holidays, Charlie announced that he was going to retire and that he and Renee wanted to try and move closer to us. They said they missed all of us and wanted to spend more time with Zac and Carlie. _

_In April when we announced that baby number three was on the way, it didn't take them long to move here. Carlisle had heard through the grapevine around the hospital that Forks was looking to replace their retiring Chief of Police and had passed the word onto Bella's father. Once he found out, instead of retiring at the end of this year as he had planned, he immediately applied for the chief position here. Within six weeks he and Renee were getting all settled into their new home about fifteen minutes from ours. When he was asked if he would still be retiring once they moved here, Charlie answered, "Patrolling the town of Forks was probably less dangerous than retirement would have been back in Phoenix." _

I was jarred from my memories as I felt Bella stir in her sleep, shifting her position. After rolling over she drifted back into a deeper sleep when she was once again comfortable. Our lives had definitely changed with our move to Forks, but our life here was good and I don't think that there is anything we would have done differently. I rolled onto my back and let my mind once again wander to all that had happened since we moved.

_Emmett and I were still coaching the high school baseball team, and the sports camp was doing amazingly well. It had become a family affair. Emmett and I handled all the business aspects of running the Forks Athletic Association. We had thought about going with a goofy name like Camp Cullen or something similar, but decided that we wanted kids to come here to better their playing skills and not just for the notoriety of the fact that Emmett and I had played professional baseball. We didn't just want to have star struck fans showing up. _

_Most everyone in our family got involved in some way. Bella and my mom organized fund raisers for the camp to provide funds for kids who would normally not be able to attend. It turned out to be exactly what Bella needed. I knew that she was perfectly happy and content being a full time wife and mother, but I also knew that a tiny part of her missed what she used to do. It was the perfect outlet for her, and it brought her and my mother even closer than they had already been. _

_Alice's boutique sponsored the jerseys that the kids got to wear while in camp and keep afterwards. Rose helped out by providing drinks and snacks for the kids everyday they were in camp and my dad who had now significantly cut back on his patient load, had become more or less our camp doctor. He helped out with providing free physicals to the kids as well as offering any medical advice should it be needed by any of the kids attending the camp. _

_Jasper was the least involved, but he also had the strictest work schedule of us all. However, he was always glad to help out whenever he could. Whether it was taking a couple of hours to help maintain the fields, hand out gear or round up the buckets full of baseballs we went through during batting practice, and load them back into the pitching machines, he did what he could and we appreciated it all. _

_Of course one of the greatest pleasures Emmett and I got, was having our own kids out there learning with the others. Max and Zachary both had inherited Emmett's and my athletic ability and loved the game of baseball. However, we were all tickled when Katelyn showed an interest in playing softball. Well everyone except for Alice. Katelyn would just be turning seven next month, but apparently she had quite a bit of athletic talent of her own, and no matter how hard Alice tried to make her a girlie girl like her little sister Taylor Nicole, she refused equally as hard. She did have her mother's stubbornness though, if nothing else. _

_My mind wandered to how Alice and Jasper's two girls were as different as night and day. It was actually quite amusing. Katelyn was a tomboy in almost every way she could be and was the apple of her daddy's eye. Not only did she have an interest in sports, but she was also showing some artistic ability. She would often say that she wanted to design houses and buildings like Jasper. She was also very mature for a seven year old. _

_Taylor was a mini Alice in every sense of the word and looked just like her momma and loved clothes just as much too. She was a four year old walking, talking fashion plate. Jasper had hoped for a boy the second time around, but he loved his girls with all his heart. Jasper often joked with Em and I about how he secretly laughed behind Alice's back when Taylor gave her mother a dose of her own medicine by throwing hellacious fits about having nothing to wear. I think my mother secretly loved it too. _

**July 4th, 2017**

I must have fallen back asleep while day dreaming about the last few years of our lives. In my sleep induced fog, I was suddenly aware of my body responding to Bella's hand sliding down my boxers. I groaned as her soft warm hand came in contact with my hardening shaft and as I tried to figure out if it was real or if I was dreaming, I opened my eyes to find her sitting on top of my thighs with her hand working its magic.

"Baby, you know we have a long day ahead of us. We need to get up and get ready," I choked out as she started to stroke me slightly faster.

"Mmm, I think you have already taken care of the getting up part."

"Bella," I moaned knowing there was no way I'd be able to turn her down.

"Please baby, I was dreaming about you. I don't wanna wait until tonight. I'll be too tired by then and fall asleep like I did last night." She pouted.

I pulled her up to me and kissed her hard and passionately. Nibbling on her ear and neck I whispered to her, "You know we don't have a lot of time. Zac and Carlie are gonna coming running down the hall and through our door in just a little bit."

"All the more reason for you to stop stalling and let me have my wicked way with you," she said as rubbed herself against me.

Why I had even tried to convince her to wait was beyond me. She was simply too damn beautiful and irresistible. Even after all these years I still could never get enough of her. Her body called to me just as much as it had the first time we made love. Reaching up I pulled my old Forks high t-shirt off of her and helped her remover her panties and my boxers. Climbing back on top of me, she grabbed hold of me and positioned me at her entrance. As she slid down on me I felt that connection that we always shared when making love. We were each other's anchor, one another's home base and it still amazed me that my love for her continued to grow.

She was positively glowing as she rode me. Nearing the third trimester, I should have known that she wouldn't take no for an answer. She was even more insatiable with this baby than she had been with the previous two.

We moved together, matching each other's moves thrust for thrust until I felt her beginning to clench around me. As she did I reached down between us and rubbed her swollen clit, which instantly brought her to her peek, with me following right behind her.

Rolling off of me and lying next to me, as we both struggled to catch our breath; I heard her stomach growl and knew it was time for her to have some breakfast.

She giggled and said, "I think your son is hungry."

Hearing the kids coming down the hall, I pulled the sheet up around us. I leaned over and placed a kiss on her naked belly and said, "You hear that Nicholas, your momma says you are hungry. I think we should get you both fed, and I bet your brother and sister will be bursting through the door in five, four, three, two, o…" and before I could get the last word out two little monkeys came barreling through the door, just as Bella finished covering herself with the sheet.

"Freeze," I said causing them both to stop in their tracks. Bella giggled as they wobbled while trying to maintain their frozen postures.

We watched them struggle just a few moments longer and just when I thought they couldn't hold still any longer, I told them, "Unfreeze." They were instantly climbing up on the bed with Bella and me.

As I looked at them I wondered what Nicholas would look like once he was born. This baby had been just as a much a surprise to us as his older brother Zachary had been, but we were thrilled when we found out. I laughed thinking about Zac and Carlie's reaction to the news that they were going to have a baby brother come September. Zac who was now six and a half, was thrilled with the idea of a little brother, but what had really surprised both Bella and I was when Carlie who was now three, said that she too wanted a baby brother. She said that she was daddy's princess and I only needed one. How do you argue that with a three year old?

Zac so far, had turned out to be a little replica of me. His hair, his eyes, his mannerisms, everything. All the way down to a copy of my lopsided grin that Bella loved so much. She often teased that we would be beating the girls off in droves by the time he reached high school.

Carlie on the other hand, looked just like Bella with the exception of one detail. She had my green eyes. While I had hoped that she would have the molten pools of chocolate that her mother had, Bella was completely content with both our kids having my eye color. Regardless, of who my baby girl looked like, she had a pout like her mother's that had me wrapped around her tiny little finger.

"Ok, troops, we have a big day to get ready for since everyone will be here soon. So I want you two little monsters to give your mom and I a hug and kiss then go get dressed and meet us in the kitchen for a quick breakfast. Got it?" I asked.

"Got it daddy," they chimed in unison and after showering us with those hugs and kisses I had requested, they were off running down the hall like a herd of elephants, to their rooms so they could get ready for the day ahead. Doors could be heard slamming in unison as Bella and I shook with our laughter.

When I told them everyone would be here, I really meant everyone. Both of our families, which we now considered one huge family, would be here, as well as Brook, Cam, their four kids, Brook's parents, Angela, Ben and their son. We were having a huge family bar-b-que down by the pond that sat near the edge of our property to celebrate the holiday. Emmett, Jasper, Charlie, my father and I had built a huge pavilion by the pond just for these type of family get-togethers. The kids loved swimming in the pond, so it just seemed natural to have a place to eat, grill and hangout without having to constantly trek back and forth to the house. Later around twilight, we would all head to the city park where we had donated the resources for the city to set up a fireworks display for the whole town to see.

Yesterday, Emmett and I had brought over the two golf carts from our camp to haul the food, drink and anything else we would need, down to the pavilion.

As everyone started to arrive, the kids took off for the back yard while the adults got things ready for the feast we would have. They all knew there was no getting in the pond without an adult down there to keep an eye on them. Emmett and Rose were the first to arrive. Brook and Cam along with Brook's parents were next to get here.

Brook hollered, "Hello, ready or not we're here!" as they all made their way into the house. The twins, Chase and Damon, were now seven and looked just like Cam. Jack who is five and was another carbon copy of his father and of course all three of them were already well on their way to learning the game of hockey. Their little girl Kelsey was a different story. She was just a year old and took after Brook.

"In here," Bella hollered back to let them know we were in the kitchen. Having been here a few times over the past couple of years they knew their way around the house. As they entered the room, the three boys said quick hello's and were out the door to join the others in the yard.

"Hey guys," I said watching Brook and Bella embrace in a long hug as they said their hellos to each other. I stood from where I had been sitting at the kitchen island chatting with Bella and Rose while Bella cut up various types of fruit. Emmett had run into town to get more ice. While, my parents and Bella's were down at the pavilion getting things set up there.

Cam and I shook hands and chatted about recent happenings in the world of sports while Bella, Rose and Brook talked about the kids.

"Look at you. You're getting so big and so pretty." I said to little Kelsey as she reached for her daddy.

"Speaking of getting big, look at you little momma." Brook teased Bella while she handed Kelsey to Cam.

"Oh I know, I feel three times bigger than I did with the other two at this point in the pregnancy. I'm just grateful I don't have to deal with the heat and humidity back in St. Louis."

"You really love it here in the northwest don't you?" Brook asked as she snatched a piece of cut pineapple off the counter.

I watched my wife as she answered the question, wondering if she would show any hint of missing the city we had both lived in for so many years. It warmed my heart when she said, "Yes, I do love it here. I mean what's not to love; sure we get a lot of rain, but it's peaceful and the air is so fresh and clean. And besides, it's July and the temp might just barely reach eighty today. St. Louis and Phoenix both will probably be near a hundred degrees. Then you throw in that Midwest humidity… no thank you, I'll stay here."

Bella then winked at me as if she knew what I had been thinking and then went back to what she was doing.

Soon everyone was here and we all made our way down to the pond. As the afternoon wore on the kids were in and out of the water, while the adults caught up with what everyone had been up to, along with playing a few games of washers and whiffle ball.

Once we all sat down to eat, the topic of conversation switched to our trip to New York that was coming up next week.

Emmett sat down next to me and after a brotherly smack on the back he asked, "So you ready for your big induction into the Hall of Fame next week bro?"

"I guess, I haven't really thought much about it." I replied.

"He's nervous," Alice chimed in.

"What are you nervous about son?" my dad asked.

"I am not really nervous, just having a hard time with my speech, that's all." I said, while childishly sticking my tongue out at my little sister, which caused Emmett to jump in and say, "Hey mom, Eddie is sticking his tongue out at the dinner table."

Rose then smacked Emmett on the back of the head, to which Em replied, "What? I used to get in trouble for that fucking shit all the time."

"Watch the language!" Bella and Brook yelled at the same time.

"Some things never change," my mother said as she shook her head and laughed at us all.

"I'm so glad I had girls," Alice laughed.

"I'm glad I only have one!" Angela exclaimed causing us all to laugh loudly.

The rest of the meal went by with us all sharing childhood stories and good times that we remembered having with each other. It really was great to have everyone here altogether having a great time. Soon after we all piled into our vehicles and headed to the park for the fireworks show.

Later that night once we were back home and everyone had left for the night, Bella and I tucked the kids in bed after giving them their baths. After I took a quick shower I found our bedroom empty and went to look for Bella. Grabbing a bottle of water out of the fridge, I noticed Bella sitting on the porch.

When she heard me walking up behind her she smiled and patted the step next to her wanting me to sit with her. Instead I sat behind her and pulled her between my legs encouraging her to lean back against me. I then turned us sideways so that I could rest my back on the porch post.

"Whatcha doing out here baby?" I asked as I placed a kiss on her neck and wrapped my arms around her.

"Just enjoying the cool breeze and thinking about how great today was."

"It really was nice to have everyone here, wasn't it?"

Kissing the underside of my chin, and as she reached up and pulled out the clip that was holding her hair up, she said, "Yeah it was. I noticed something today about our friends and families."

I caught on right away to her not so subtle hint, telling me she wanted me to play with her hair. I knew she loved it and quite honestly so did I. As I began running my fingers through the silky stands I asked, "What is that you noticed, sweetheart?"

"How we all fit seamlessly together. There really is no distinction between who's a friend and who's a family member. We just all fit together like one big happy family."

"Yeah, we do. It's pretty amazing." I agreed.

"It is. So moment of truth. You didn't fool me with your little having trouble with your speech line earlier. You are nervous aren't you?"

She knew me so well and had seen right through my attempt to hide my real feelings about it.

"Yeah a little," I chuckled, letting her know she was right.

She turned her head and gazed up into my eyes and asked, "Why?"

"I guess because it's such a huge honor."

"It is, but you deserve it. You played baseball for a long time and worked hard to earn the honor."

"I guess I did. So moment of truth for you. Did you mean what you said to Brook about being happy here in Forks?"

"Of course I did, why are you even asking me that?" She asked with a hint of shock.

"Because you have been a city girl all your life and I just want to make sure that this life that we are living is what you want too."

Bella turned completely around and kneeled in front of me, where she had been sitting before. Holding my face in her small hands she said to me, "Edward Anthony Cullen, I knew what I was agreeing to when I said yes to moving here. I knew from all the stories I had heard from you, Alice, Emmett and everyone else what a great place it would be to raise our children. I knew how much all of you had enjoyed growing up here. If I had any doubts, they would have been all washed away by how perfectly everything has fallen into place for us. Your job with Emmett, the camp, this house and even my parents moving here is all we need to know that this is where we belong. And just in case that's not enough, I will say it for you. I love this town, I love this life we have created together and more than anything I love our children and I love you. I am truly happy."

I leaned forward and pulled her to me and just before our lips touched, I whispered to her, "I love you too Bella. You have made me so incredibly happy."

As our lips came together and we kissed until we had to catch our breath, I realized that she was right. Everything had fallen together perfectly to get us to where we are now. Sure we had gone through some tough times, but I truly believed that fate had led us to this moment. From the night she had gotten hit by my foul ball, to the hardship we went through when she left. But even that led to us realizing just how much we loved each other and how much we wanted to be together. I remembered our wedding and the life we have built together since then. Eight years ago, Bella had come into my life in the most unexpected way, but I would never want to go back and change anything. With her by my side I had finally gotten everything I had ever dared to dream of and more. We would always be together and this is exactly where we were meant to be.

**Once this story is finished I will begin working on my new one. I hope to begin posting it in a couple of weeks. It's called, **_**Truth, Lies and Alibis and **_**i****t will a bit different from **_**The Game That Changed It All**_**. Of course it will have romance, but there will also be some mystery and a bit more drama thrown in the mix too. I hope to hear from all of you once I get it started. So if you haven't done so already, put me on author alert so you will know when the first chapter posts. **

**Thanks again for sticking with me. Let me know what you think!**

**EA**


	40. Epilogue Part 2, Hall of Fame Induction

**Hello everyone. Well here it is the last chapter. Before I call it quits on this story I have to thank a few friends who I would not have gotten to this point without their help. **

**First, All of you readers. When I started this journey I had no idea how it would go and if I'd get one or one hundred reviews. I hadn't written anything other than emails, or cards and that sort of thing in an extremely long time and I was completely scared of failing. But you guys stuck with me and any time I thought I had written a bunch of gibberish, you always let me know I was wrong. For that you are the best and will always be appreciated. **

**Second, Ms Jily, (formerly cydrynamarie). You pushed me and gave me the courage to start this story and for that I will always be grateful. **

**Third, My Bella. If someone had told me last year this time that I would be helping you write a story I would have told them they were nuts. LOL I have loved your stories since the moment I started reading them and I am having a blast working on **_**Worth the Burn**_** with you. Hopefully I am learning a little bit along the way too. Thanks for all the help you have given me.**

**Last but most definitely not the least, Hope4more. There really aren't any words to describe how thankful I have been for your help throughout this past year. I never ever imagined that I would develop a friendship like ours, and now a little over a year later, I can't imagine not having that friendship. Like you said when you were here a few weeks ago, it feels like we have known each other for years. Two Peas in a Pod BB. Thanks for always being able to figure out what I know at times seemed like the most confusing foreign language you have ever tried to for keeping me out of trouble, (aka the trees and at least I never pulled a BOA on ya LOL private joke) and thanks for taking this journey with me. For some reason you are crazy enough to want to go along with me through the next story and I can only hope that it will be even more fun that this one has been. MUAH!**

**There are pictures on my blog to go along with everything described in this chapter. Thanks again for sticking with me, your support means a lot. **

**Disclaimer: **

**All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters, plot, names, nicknames are all the property of the author. Unauthorized use of such material is plagiarism. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. And Of course just in case that doesn't cover it, Stephenie Meyer owns anything and everything relating to Twilight. All names, dates and places related to Major League Baseball are the property of such persons and organizations. No copyright infringement is intended. **

**~*Edward*~**

_**Thursday July 20, 2017**_

"Baby, we're about to land," I told my sleeping wife as I turned and kissed the top of her head and rubbed my hand over her very prominent belly. She had fallen asleep about an hour into our four hour connecting flight after we'd taken off in Chicago. She had managed to stay awake for the first leg of the flight from Seattle, but at seven months pregnant it didn't surprise me at all that she was now napping.

Bella hadn't slept well last night due to her anxiety over leaving Zac and Carlie home for a week with her parents. We had never been away from them longer than a couple of days at a time for a weekend getaway or a short trip for a fundraising event for the camp. We did contemplate bringing them with us, as well as Bell's parents to help with them, but knowing the little amount of time they would actually get to spend with Bella and me due to the commitments I had while we were here, it just didn't make sense. However the two of them were completely content to stay home with their grandparents and were very excited by the fact they were going to get to see their daddy on TV.

The festivities surrounding the Baseball Hall of Fame induction ceremony would begin tomorrow. It was a whole weekend long event. Then on Monday, Bella and I were going to drive up to Buffalo and see Niagara Falls and then head down to New York City and see some of the big sights there before making a stop in St. Louis to visit Ben and Angela on the way home. Soon Bella wouldn't be able to travel as her due date approached, so we wanted to take advantage of the time we had now. As much as we loved our kids and our family, we were both really looking forward to some time alone before baby number three arrived. We had been cutting it close with the airlines restrictions and her doctor's wishes as it was by her coming to New York with me now. However given the reason for us traveling and the fact she had had a complication free pregnancy so far, her doctor had filled out the paper work required and had given his permission for her to travel.

"How long have I been asleep?" she asked after stretching and releasing a big yawn.

"Since about an hour after we took off from Chicago."

"I'm sorry. Where you bored?" she asked. We had chatted most of the first half of the flight about redecorating the nursery for Nicholas' arrival.

"Nah, I dozed off a bit myself for a while. Besides you needed the rest." I gently grasped her chin and lifted her face so I could steal a quick kiss before we landed.

A short while later we were on our way to the hotel. Most of the players and other celebrities that were attending would be arriving tomorrow. Bella and I had decided to come a day earlier to allow her some recovery time after the long flight before we were thrust into all the fanfare that came with being inducted into the Baseball Hall of Fame.

I had enjoyed my time out of the spotlight that comes with being a professional athlete. When we'd first moved to Forks, there had been a few instances when we'd go out to dinner in Port Angeles or on the rare trip to Seattle when I'd get asked for an occasional autograph or picture with a fan. After a while it died down and it rarely happened at all anymore. Bella and I had both enjoyed our quiet lifestyle.

I knew what a great honor it was to be inducted into baseball's most hallowed halls; it was just going to be a bit of a culture shock this weekend being thrust back into the media spotlight.

"Do you know what time your parents and Emmett and Rose are arriving tomorrow?" Bella asked as she kept gazing out the window of our rental car.

She had never been to New York other than the short layover we'd had on the way home from our honeymoon and I knew she was excited to do some sight-seeing. This was in some aspects a second honeymoon for us since we had just celebrated our seventh wedding anniversary eight days ago.

"I think their flight gets in around mid-morning."

Scooting over closer to her, I slid my hand into a low position around her waist so that it was cradling her belly. It made me feel like I was holding Bella and our baby. I rested my chin on her shoulder so I could look out the window and take in the view with her. It had been a long time since I had been driven around in a limo. While I was not particularly fond of it, the service was provided for all the inductees over the course of the weekend and I did enjoy being able to wrap my arm around her and see her face light up with each new thing of interest she saw as we went by.

Bella let out a soft snort and had a wide smile on her face. "What's so funny?" I asked her.

"I was just wondering who was going to have a more adventurous weekend. My parents with our two or Alice and Jasper with their two plus Em and Rose's three."

I kissed the side of her head and then chuckled a little myself.

"What?" she asked. "You thinking about it now too?"

"Yeah. Alice and Jasper are going to have their hands full, but at least they are fully aware of what they are getting into." I shook my head and laughed some more as I thought about it.

"Whereas my parents think the sun rises and sets for their grandchildren and they are in for a surprise."

"Exactly," I agreed.

Despite having been with me the last year of my baseball career and having accepted the perks that went with it, Bella's face was still full of surprise and awe as we pulled into the resort where we were staying for the weekend.

The Otesaga Resort Hotel was a historic country style resort set on the shores of Lake Otesaga. Once the car came to a stop at the main entrance, the limo driver got out and opened the door for Bella and me.

After climbing out first, I then helped Bella to get out. While the limo driver and the resort's bellhop took our luggage inside, Bella and I took in our surroundings. From where we stood at the front of the resort, you could barely see the lake off in the distance. But the front of the resort itself was amazing with its massive columns that must have been at least thirty feet tall and supported the front portico we were currently under.

The building itself was made to blend in with the historic countryside with its tall windows and Georgian architecture, which I only knew was the style because I had read about the resort when I was sent a list of the choices we had for our accommodations this weekend.

After checking in and being shown up to our room, Bella felt the need to walk around a bit after spending so much time sitting in the plane and the car. So after freshening up a bit we decided to check out the resort.

While walking around we saw the picturesque view of the sprawling grounds surrounding the lake. There was a lot of green everywhere, but the difference between here and Forks was the skies were bluer and you had the contrasting colors of the lake as well.

On one side of the resort we saw a golf course and on the other a pool as well as an area for other activities. It was really a beautiful setting to take in from the huge grand veranda on the back of the hotel.

After walking around the soft rolling hills of the grounds some more, Bella and I made our way back up to the veranda and watched the sunset while sitting in the rocking chairs provided.

"It's so pretty here," Bella said as we rocked slowly in unison with our hands clasped together between us.

"It is, but like I always tell you, it pales in comparison to you." I looked over at her and lifted her hand to my lips and saw a wide grin spread across her face as I kissed the back of her hand.

We sat enjoying the view and the quiet. The only sounds were those of the nature around us and the occasional soft footsteps of the other guests walking by us. Well that is until Bella's stomach decided to growl rather loudly as a group of teen girls walked by and giggled when they heard it, which of course caused Bella to blush.

A few moments after the girls had passed and Bella had gotten over her embarrassment, she glanced over at me and said, "I think your son is hungry," as she rubbed her belly.

"I think you're both hungry," I returned as I stood and held my hand out to her. "I am too, so why don't we go grab some dinner. You want to go check out the dining room here or go find someplace else?"

She took my hand and got up. We made our way over to the doors when I stopped and pulled her into my arms. A strong breeze blew through the open area and sent her hair out behind her. She was so beautiful. Even more now than the day I'd met her.

"Ya know," I said to her as I brushed a few stray locks of her hair that had flown into her face away. "I'm so glad you are here with me for this celebration. I know you weren't around for most of my baseball career, for the plays I made to get me this honor. But none of this," I waved my hand around and pointed to the banners that were hanging with the names of the players who were being inducted this weekend. "None of it would mean half as much without you here to share it with me. I love you so much, Bella."

"I love you too," she whispered as she rose up on her toes and gave me a kiss. Cupping the back of her head with my hand, I held her head in place as I deepened the kiss. We stood there lost in each other, completely oblivious to everything around us until I felt our son move inside her belly that was pressed against me and heard her stomach growl again.

"Come on, let's get you both fed." I placed one last quick kiss on her lips and slipped my hand to the small of her back as we walked into the hotel.

**~*TGTCIA*~**

_**Saturday July 22, 2017**_

Yesterday had been a full day of activity. Bella had been exhausted by the end of the day and I was so glad that today would be much less hectic. Last thing we needed was for her to overexert herself while being pregnant and so far away from her doctor.

My parents, along with Emmett and Rose, had arrived around mid-morning. Bella and I had enjoyed a late breakfast with them after sleeping in. We had been joined by Tyler Crowley and his wife who had been going to breakfast around the same time as we were. Emmett and I had played ball with Tyler for a few years in St. Louis before we had retired and moved back to Forks. He was being inducted in the hall also and it was good to be going in with a former teammate and to see him and catch up on what he had been doing since I'd last seen him. When breakfast was over, we had all spent some time chatting on the veranda.

The afternoon had been spent at the Doubleday Field where Emmett and I had participated in the Hall of Fame the fan-favorite Past vs. Present baseball game.

The event was a charity baseball game in which current players and well known baseball legends, along with those being inducted this year, got together and played to benefit the museum's educational programs at the Hall of Fame. I had been a little nervous about playing alongside some of the great players that had joined us, but Emmett made a point that I would soon be a baseball great just like them. He was right and once I let go of my apprehension I had a lot of fun, not to mention my brother and I were both proud to have taken part in the game.

After the game, Emmett and I along with the other guys had stuck around and signed some autographs for the fans before myself, Bella and the rest of my family had headed back to the resort for the charity dinner that had been held that evening.

My father, my brother and I had all been absolutely blown away by how beautiful our wives had looked. I had seen my mother, sister-in-law and wife all dressed up many times, but last night they had all three been particularly stunning. Especially my Bella. I wasn't sure if it was because she was pregnant, having a great time, or if it was the reason we were here in New York. Maybe it was the way her black gown had contrasted with her flawless skin, but she had been glowing and absolutely gorgeous. I was certain I had felt my heart stutter when she had entered the room after getting ready.

Yesterday had indeed been a great day. However today was the big day. Before the end of the day I would be an official member of The Baseball Hall of Fame.

I sat on the sofa in our suite going over my speech while allowing Bella to sleep in again. I had known she had been tired last night. We had been getting frisky but I needed to take a shower first. Bella had always had an active libido, but it was greatly enhanced when she was pregnant, which I would never complain about. But for her to have fallen asleep by the time I was out of the shower and before we'd had the chance to make love, told me just how exhausted she truly was. And knowing today would be somewhat of another long day meant she needed to get as much rest now as she could.

I was contemplating a few changes to my speech when there was a knock on the door. I hurried to answer it so the noise didn't wake Bella up. She hadn't been sleeping as soundly as she used to given the fact that she was becoming more uncomfortable as she got further in the pregnancy.

"Good morning, son," my father said when I opened the door.

"Good morning," I replied. "What's up?"

"Your mother and I were just about to head down for breakfast and wanted to see if you and Bella wanted to join us. Your brother and Rose already ate and now Emmett is out on the golf course with Tyler while Rose went into town with his wife."

"Yeah, Rose called to see if Bella wanted to join them, but she's still sleeping."

"Hmm, I imagine she's a bit worn out from yesterday," he stated in a tone that was a cross between loving father-in-law and concerned doctor. Even now as he was contemplating retiring himself he had a hard time turning the doctor in him completely off. It was just who he was and always would be, especially when it came to his family.

"I think so. She'd never admit it, but between that and then the flight up here I'm sure she is feeling even more worn out than normal."

"Yes, I'm sure you're right. Don't let her overdo it. I know this is you guys' third baby, and you've been through this all before, but she still needs to watch what she does."

"I know, Dad, and I promise she is being careful. I won't let her do too much. Tomorrow we are spending a relaxing day here before we head up to Buffalo on Monday."

"Good. Now tell me how you are this morning. I know this is a big day for you. You ready? Nervous?" He gave me a cocky, knowing grin as he looked at me and waited for my reply. It was clear he already knew how I was feeling.

"It's that obvious huh?" I gave him the same know-it-all smirk right back.

He nodded with a snort and then leaned over to pick up the piece of paper I'd set on the table before answering the door. "This your speech?"

"Yeah I was reading over it when you showed up."

"Ah, trying to decide if it's perfect or if you should make one or many changes to it, or even re-write the whole thing." He wasn't asking me if that was what I was doing, he was telling me like he knew exactly what I was going through. And as I gave it a quick thought, he probably did considering the number of speeches he had given for his work at the hospital over the years.

"I guess you've been in this position a time or two."

"Yes. So how about you let your old man give you some advice?"

"Okay," I answered shaking my head while letting out a small chuckle, knowing he'd give it even if I said 'no'.

"Fold the piece of paper up, put it in your suit jacket pocket and leave it there."

"What?"

"You heard me. And I can promise you it won't matter if you change it or not. You aren't going to quote it word for word anyways."

"I'm not?"

"No. Think about it, son. When you retired, did you write a speech or did you make it up as you went?"

"I just jotted down a couple of key points and then winged the rest."

"Exactly my point, Edward. When you get up there on that stage today you will probably use the speech you wrote as a guideline. But once you start speaking, most of what you say is going to come from your heart."

"You're probably right," I admitted.

"So instead of torturing yourself, relax. Enjoy the moment. It's a once in a life time thing. Be proud of yourself and your accomplishments. Your mother and I are extremely proud of you." His phone beeped and after checking it he stood to leave. "That's your mother, she's ready to go eat."

"Thanks, Dad," I told him as I got up and followed him to the door. "You know I wouldn't have accomplished half of what I have it if weren't for you and Mom."

"We were happy to do everything we could for all three of you kids. And I meant what I said. Don't over-think this. Just relax and savor it," he said as he placed his hand on my shoulder and gave it a hard grasp. He grabbed the door handle and turned to open it.

"Dad," I said just before he stepped through the doorway.

"Yes, son?"

"I know we don't say it often, but…I love you."

"I love you too, son," he said as he pulled me into a tight hug and patted me on the back a few times the way men do. When he backed away he said, "Look, unless Bella wakes up right away and is starving," he paused when we both chuckled at his starving comment since we both knew how pregnant women could get, "Why don't you stay up here with Bella and your mother and I will bring a breakfast tray up for the both of you when we are finished eating."

"That'd be great, Dad. Thanks again for everything."

"You're welcome. Now go find something to occupy yourself."

We hugged each other quickly again and then he was gone.

A few hours later, I was standing in the bedroom of our suite tying my tie when Bella came up behind me. "You ready to go?" she asked.

I turned to face her and was once again taken with how beautiful she was. She was just as gorgeous today in the aqua dress she was wearing as she had been last night.

"Hey, Beautiful, I'm almost ready. Are you?"

"Yep. Want some help with that tie?" She was reaching up to fix it before I could even answer her. "There, now it's straight." She smiled as she rose up on her toes and kissed me.

She started to pull away but I tightened my arms around her and kissed her soundly before letting her go.

"There, now I'm ready," I told her, flashing the smile I knew she loved.

"Then let's go, Mr. Baseball," she teased.

**~*TGTCIA*~**

"Ladies and Gentlemen, can I get you to direct your attention back to the podium? I would like to introduce our final inductee," Baseball Commissioner Selig said.

Everyone had been paying attention to the large screen to the left of the stage where a film clip highlighting Tyler's career had been playing. As I sat in the front row of the audience holding Bella's hand, my gaze shifted between the podium where the Commissioner was waiting to begin speaking again, and the large banner that hung behind him signifying that Tyler Crowley, Riley Jackson and I were this year's inductees. Part of me felt as though this was one of the dreams I'd had about this moment as a little boy, and another part of me couldn't help smiling at how excited I was that it was real. Once the applause died down and all those in attendance were focused on the podium again, the Commissioner began to speak again.

"Edward Cullen began his career when he was drafted right out of college, in the first round, by the St. Louis Cardinals. Very few players get the opportunity to stay with the team they were drafted by for their entire career but Edward was able to do just that.

"In the spring of 2000 he arrived at spring training and began his ten year illustrious baseball career. On that sunny day in Florida seventeen years ago neither he nor the Cardinals had any idea what a tremendous impact he would have on the team.

"Edward achieved many things during his time as a professional baseball player and he certainly didn't waste any time racking up his achievements, beginning with being named Rookie of the Year in 2000. He continued receiving honors such being voted a National League All Star four times as well as being awarded the Gold Glove award nine times for his astounding ability to patrol the outfield. His position may have been centerfield, but if there was any chance he could get to a ball headed anywhere in the outfield, he went after it, often performing such feats as diving catches and climbing the outfield wall to take away homeruns from the opposing team.

"Over the course of his career, Edward earned statistics such as a 539 slugging percentage, 382 home runs, and a 338 batting average. He also accumulated 3319 total hits and batted in a total of 1176 runs.

"His accomplishments didn't stop when he was off the field. Edward was and still is a very active member with the many charitable organizations that the Cardinals and Major League Baseball work with to raise millions of dollars for several needy causes. This includes working alongside his brother Emmett Cullen, who also played for the Cardinals, to run a baseball camp for underprivileged children, making sure that money never gets in the way of a child being able to reach for the dreams Edward's own parents afforded him the privilege of making come true.

"Edward, would you do us the honor of joining me up on the stage please?"

A loud thunder of applause ripped through the arena. I leaned over and gave Bella a quick kissed and whispered that I loved her before standing and making my way up to the podium. As I took my spot standing next to Commissioner Selig, he shook my hand and congratulated me.

"Edward, in honor of your outstanding career as a professional baseball player, I would like to welcome you into our Hall of Fame family."

There was another loud roar of applause. The Commissioner then read the inscription on my Hall of Fame plaque which detailed all of the accomplishments I had achieved during my time as a player.

"Congratulations, Edward," he said once again as he handed me my plaque and stepped away from the podium so I could speak.

"Thank you, Commissioner Selig." I pulled the piece of paper that had been tucked safely into my suit jacket pocket earlier at my father's urging and waited for the Commissioner to take his seat before I began my speech.

"I would like to first congratulate my fellow inductees. Tyler, I had the pleasure of being your teammate for the last five years of my career. You're a great player and I am honored to be sharing this day with you.

"Riley, we were always on opposite sides of the field, but you were an amazing pitcher and I always welcomed the challenge of trying to get a hit off of one of your pitches.

"It's a tremendous honor to be here with both of you today." I then directed my speech to the audience. "It is also a bit humbling to see these two men here and really let it sink in that I am now a member of the Baseball Hall of Fame with them. I began playing baseball when I was five years old. From that moment on, I was hooked and there was never a time while I was growing up that I can remember baseball not being a part of my life.

"Over the many years I played the game, I was influenced by many great players and got to play either alongside with or against many as well. But the player who was and always will be my favorite to share the field with is my brother Emmett. Growing up we shared our love of the game and it created a bond between us that still holds strong to this day. Emmett, you were a great teammate and are an even greater brother. I love you, man, and I hope to see you standing up here one day soon."

"Love you too, Bro!" Emmett called loudly from his seat in the front row, causing a roar of laughter to erupt from the crowd.

"There are two people here today whom without I would not be standing here. And it's not just because they are my parents. While they were then and still are outstanding parents, the best in my opinion, and now amazing grandparents too, they were the ones who helped me fulfill my dream to become a professional baseball player. Thank you for all the many years of carting me from field to field, game to game and to thousands of practices, I needed to get to while never once complaining. Thank you for all equipment you bought me, the fundraisers you helped plan and participated in and for the many times you bridged the gap between what we had raised and what we needed.

"Most of all, thank you for being you. For always steering me down the right path, for encouraging me to follow my dreams, and for guiding and supporting me through the good and the bad times I've faced over the years. I love you both and I truly would not be here if it weren't for you."

I saw my mother mouth "I love you too" back to me and then my eyes turned to Bella.

"And last but certainly not least in any way, I have to thank my beautiful wife, Bella." Even from where I was standing up on the stage I could see her chewing on her bottom lip to hold in her emotions that were no doubt threatening to overwhelm her. But despite her best efforts, I could still make out the slight quiver of her chin, giving her away.

"Bella entered my life in the most unexpected way at the end of my career and since then she has been my guiding light. She's my friend, my confidant, my lover and she is the mother of my two, soon to be three, wonderful children. She has been an unwavering pillar of support to me through every challenge we have faced since the moment we met. Thank you, Baby, for loving me unconditionally and for fulfilling every dream I've ever had that didn't revolve around baseball. I may have never won the World Series, but with you I've won so much more. You are an amazing woman with an amazing heart and I love you more than I could ever express with words."

I could see Bella was no longer able to hold back and was outright crying at this point. My mother was handing her a tissue and consoling her, but I wanted to be the one holding her and wiping away her tears. In my haste to do just that, I'd nearly forgotten that I'd told the kids I would say "hi" to them on TV.

"Oh and to Zac and Carlie, Daddy loves you both very much and I hope you aren't giving your grandparents too much of a hard time. Thank you everyone for coming. It's been a great honor to be here."

Having said all I wanted to, I made my way off the stage, and stopped to shake the hand of the Commissioner, Tyler and Riley along with a few others on the way back to my seat.

A few closing speeches were made and then everyone was free to enjoy the huge buffet meal that was provided for the ceremony.

Later that night when Bella and I were lying in bed wrapped in each other's arms after talking to the kids and hearing them squeal in excitement over having seen us both on TV, and we had told them goodnight along with promising to bring them home surprises from all the places we were going to visit over the next several days, I reached into the nightstand drawer and pulled out a surprise I'd had made for Bella.

She didn't even so much as frown when she saw the familiar Tiffany's' blue box with the white ribbon in my hand. She only smiled widely knowing that it wouldn't do her any good, I'd get her to accept the gift anyways.

"What's this?" she asked.

"Just a little something I got for my lovely wife." I kissed her forehead and placed the box in her hand.

She pulled off the ribbon and opened the lid to reveal the sterling silver baseball charm I'd gotten her to commemorate this weekend's special occasion.

"Oh, Edward, I love it," she said softly as she held up her wrist for me to add it to her bracelet.

The charm looked like the side of a baseball and had E.C. and my number, seventeen, engraved on the front. On the back it had, H.O.F, 2017 to signify my induction this year.

"You should have expected it. You know I've marked every significant event in our lives with a charm for you."

I had even given her a tiny silver fork charm to signify our move to Forks a few years ago.

"You have and I love them all. Do you have a favorite moment in your career? One that stands out more than any other?" she asked as she scooted back down and rested her head on my chest.

"I do," I replied as I ran my hand through the long strands of her hair.

"Will you share it with me?"

"I will. Especially since it revolves around you."

"What?" she asked shocked.

I rolled over and pulled her against me and kissed her before telling her of my favorite moment.

"It was the moment my foul ball hit you in the head," I told her as I kissed the exact spot where the ball had left her bruised.

"Really? Edward, why is that the most memorable moment of your baseball career? Surely getting your first gold glove or first time playing in the All Star game was bigger."

I lifted her chin and gazed straight into her eyes so she'd know I meant every word I said. "They might have been bigger moments in the world of baseball. But for me, that first game you came to was the game that changed it all for me. You have given me everything I was missing in my life, and to me there is no greater or more important thing."

Tears were streaming down her face again as she whispered over and over again how much she loved me. As we made love I knew that I had truly achieved everything I could have ever dared to dream or wish for. My life was amazing and I couldn't wait to live the rest of it with Bella, our children and my family by my side.

**~*THE END*~**

**Thanks for reading. Don't forget to check out my new story, **_**Truths, Lies and Alibis**_** when it begins to post in a couple of weeks. **

**One last time, please let me know what you think. **

**EA**


End file.
